Heaven
by LizzeXX
Summary: Lucifer has been set free but Dean isn't the only angelic weapon of Heaven any more. What will Michelle do now that Sam is clear of demon blood? How will the boys react when they finally discover the truth about Michelle? What secrets will be revealed? Sam/OC Third in the Davidson Gospels trilogy.
1. Sympathy for the Devil

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to 'Heaven', the third and last story in my Davidson Gospels trilogy, a revision of season 5 of Supernatural. If you're just starting to read this story, you might want to read 'Hell' and 'Purgatory' first as they will explain the relationship my OC, Michelle Davidson, a Hunter from a long line, has with the Winchester brothers and who she is.

Michelle is a tall woman with chocolate brown hair that is slightly wavy and falls a little below her shoulders. She has gray eyes, pale skin, with no freckles or markings save a small scar next to her left eyebrow and one along the hairline of her right temple. I picture her looking something like Lynn Collins.

~8~ is a scene break

This story will be updated daily :)

And I just want to say to readers coming in from the two previous stories (and new readers) you guys are awesome! When I first started this trilogy, I was hoping for maybe 50 reviews in 'Hell' and you guys gave me 53! Then I was trying for 75 in 'Purgatory' and you awesome people gave me 88! Here's hoping we get to 100 for this story. Do you think we can make it? :) Either way, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural...or else Sam and Dean would have gone on international hunts much sooner and more frequently than just stopping Crowley. That would have been awesome!

~8~

Sympathy for the Devil

Michelle winced at the feeling of alcohol being pressed on one of her numerous wounds and woke up slowly. From what she could see, it was night and she was lying on a couch in a house that was definitely not Bobby's. She looked to her side to see both Sam and Dean cleaning her wounds, Sam looking as though he were about to break down at any moment while Dean looked stone-faced.

"You're awake!" Sam shouted, seeing her eyes open. The next moment she was being suffocated in a hug while Sam whispered over and over how sorry he was into her shoulder, "We…we thought you'd…you'd used too much to save me and…"

"Please," she said, pushing him away a bit, looking away from his hurt expression, "You can't get rid of me _that_ easy."

"You _were_ in pretty bad shape though," Dean remarked, "We got lucky, found a first aid kit und…"

"Under the sink in a blue bathroom on the second floor?" she guessed.

The boys looked at her in shock.

"How did you…" Sam began slowly.

She smiled, "You know, for two Hunters, you both suck at getting the facts," she pushed herself up, wincing slightly. They both tried to push her back but she just grabbed their arms and used it as a leverage to stand up completely. She took a step, stumbling, still very weak from using so much of her powers in such a condensed blast. Dean grabbed her, steadying her as she led the way to a china cabinet a little ways away, "What do you see?"

They looked at her curiously for a moment, before following her gaze to a small collection of pictures that lined the cabinet. Their eyes widened, "That's you!" Dean half-shouted.

She nodded, "Welcome to my house."

~8~

After a quick tour of the three story house and the basement, stocked full of every kind of weapon and item that could be used against the supernatural…which the boys and Michelle restocked a few bags with…they were headed outside.

Things had been very awkward between the trio ever since Michelle woke up. Sam had, apparently, asked Dean, while she was unconscious, why she was in the state she was, all banged up, and he'd told him about Zachariah sending her back to Hell. She almost couldn't take Sam's defeated and hopeless gaze as he realized just _how deep_ a hole he'd dug for himself and how much the people he cared most about had suffered during his digging.

He'd gone through a list as Michelle showed them the house. First he'd not trusted Michelle, actually thought she'd abandoned him, then he'd joined a demon, then he'd used his psychic powers which Dean had _begged_ him as his dying wish not to use _ever_ again, then he'd lied to them both, he'd hated Michelle and made her miserable, he'd treated her differently, he'd put her through Hell, he'd defended a demon, he'd allowed himself to be manipulated by a demon, he'd fought his brother, he'd hurt them both, he'd trusted a demon over family, he drank demon blood basically turning himself into a _monster_, he'd told his brother he was basically nothing to him, he'd almost killed the woman he loved more than anything to protect a demon, he'd let his anger and hatred rule him, he'd probably damaged the relationship and trust he had with his brother, probably destroyed all hope he had of ever winning Michelle back, and almost broken the final seal and let Lucifer free. Sure, the seal had been broken anyway, but it was a miniscule comfort that _he_ hadn't been the one to do it when he had all but paved the way for it to happen.

Overall…he was screwed…royally.

Michelle pointed out an area with a small, though intricate, obstacle course, which she claimed to have been able to do by the time she was eleven, her dad had been very proud. She'd pointed out her mother's garden of various herbs and flowers that she'd explained each had either protective properties or were harmful to demons, before taking them to a large garage. She opened it to reveal something that made Dean's mouth drop open and water.

There were four cars in total in the garage. One was a red 1994 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 with silver racing stripes. Then there was a silver 1998 Porsche Boxster. Next to it was a black and green 1991 Bugatti EB110. And finally, the cherry on top, was a _gorgeous_ dark blue 1999 Pontiac Firebird.

"Yeah…" Michelle muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed by the cars, "My mom loved classic cars but dad liked the racers, so they compromised. Newer, racier versions of classic cars."

"Marry me?" Dean asked her, half-serious.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him, before taking out a key and unlocking the Firebird. She walked to the back, popping the trunk and putting her bag in, the boys following her lead, "My turn to drive," she smiled, almost evilly.

The boys swallowed heavily, but got in the car anyway.

"We need to find Castiel," Michelle said, turning on a CD of music, not trusting what she might hear on the radio and not wanting Sam to feel even worse for possibly having started the chaos that they'd be hearing about later.

~8~

They'd made it to Chuck's house in record time as the car was able to reach speeds of nearly 120 MPH and Michelle seemed to drive at that speed almost the whole way. Dean had never feared for his life as much as he had during that drive. Michelle was much more concerned about Sam though as he hadn't said a word the whole time. But she had little time to think on it as they walked through Chuck's house, looking thoroughly devastated and partially destroyed. They felt like they heard noises around every corner but saw nothing. They were actually starting to get really worried about Castiel and Chuck, when suddenly the prophet jumped before them and hit Sam in the head...with a toilet plunger.

"Geez!" Sam stumbled back, holding a hand to his head, "Ow!"

"Sam," Chuck's eyes widened as he stepped back. His last vision of Sam hadn't been the greatest, he wasn't sure if it was almost-demon Sam or _real_ Sam standing there. Though one quick look at Michelle's worn out appearance he could tell she'd used her power on him, it was _real_ Sam.

"Yeah," Michelle nodded, as though reading his mind, "It's him."

"Hey, Chuck," Dean nodded.

"So...you're ok?" Chuck said slowly, looking at Sam.

Sam nodded, "Well, my head hurts…"

"No, I mean…I mean, my…my last vision…" he trailed, noticing Sam's flinch, "I wasn't sure if Michelle would get to you in time. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black…"

"Your eyes went _black_?" Dean spun to face his brother, trying to mask his horror.

"I didn't know," Sam looked down.

"They won't be black _ever _again," Michelle assured them, "He's cleaner than he's ever been right now."

"Good," Dean nodded, before turning seriously to Chuck, "Where's Cas?"

"He's dead," Chuck replied, "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure?" Dean asked as Michelle frowned, "I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no," Chuck shook his head, "He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam stepped closer to Chuck and pointed to his left ear, "You got a…"

Chuck frowned and waved his hand to his right ear, "Uh…right here?" Sam shook his head and nodded to the other side of his head. Chuck felt it and his eyes widened, "Oh…oh, God!" he looked down at the molar he'd just pulled out of his hair, "Is that a _molar_?" he looked up at them, "Do I have a _molar_ in my _hair_? This has been a _really_ stressful day."

Dean shook his head, "Cas, you stupid bastard."

"Stupid?" Sam frowned, "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly," Dean turned to glare at him.

Sam stepped back and looked away, "So...what now?"

"I don't know," Michelle sighed, rubbing her head.

"Oh, crap," Chuck said, rubbing his own head.

"What?" Sam looked at him.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here," Zachariah said from behind them.

The trio turned around, Michelle lunging at the angel but Dean and Sam jumped forward, holding her back, though very much wanting to smite the angel as well, but their odds didn't look good as there were two other angels accompanying him.

"Playtime's over, Dean," Zachariah said, "Time to come with us."

Dean gently pushed Michelle behind him, trying to keep her away from the angel, besides they couldn't do anything to _him_ if he was so important to them.

"You just keep your distance, asshat," Dean glared along with Sam.

"You're upset," Zachariah stated.

"Yeah," Dean said sarcastically, "A little. You sons of bitches jump-started Judgment Day!"

"Maybe we let it happen," he shrugged, "We didn't _start_ anything," he turned to look at Sam, "Right, Sammy? You came pretty close, didn't you?" he turned back to Dean, "And if Michelle hadn't been there, _you_ wouldn't have been able to stop him so let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause, like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean glared.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean scoffed, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son," the angel glared, "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast…before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam frowned, "_Lucifer_ needs a meat suit?"

"He_ is_ an angel," Michelle said from behind them.

"Them's the rules," Zachariah agreed, "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. _You_ can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche," Dean's jaw clenched, "After what you did, to me, to Michelle, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy!" he threatened, "You think you can rebel against _us_? As Lucifer did? You forget who you're dealing with."

"No, _you_ forget who _you're_ dealing with," Michelle said, drawing their attention. They looked to see her crouched on the floor above a symbol the boys recognized as the banishing symbol that had sent Castiel packing back to Heaven, draw on the floor in blood, "Buh bye," she glared, slamming her bleeding hand down on the drawing.

"No!" Zachariah shouted as a white light forced the angels out of the room.

"You _really_ need to teach us that," Dean remarked as Michelle stood up.

~8~

They found a motel room to stay in that day, Michelle and Dean sitting in the room, loading some of the guns they'd taken with ammunition, when Sam entered.

"Hey," Dean looked up.

"Hey," Sam greeted, not able to look at Michelle. She still looked pretty beat up though she gave no signs of being in pain. He just…it _hurt_ too much to know it was basically _his fault_ she was that way. He couldn't look Dean in the eye either, fearful of what he'd see there. He closed the door and pulled something out of his pocket, tossing it to Dean and Michelle. Dean fiddled with a small bag and looked up at Sam questioningly, "Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" Dean frowned.

"I made it," Sam admitted.

"How?" Michelle asked, a suspicious edge in her voice.

He hesitated for a long while, drawing both Dean and Michelle's gaze to him as he shuffled, uncomfortable, "I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean put his gun down and got up to stand before Sam while Michelle picked up the bag and looked inside, "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine," Sam tried to smile, "No shakes, no fever. Michelle, you uh, really cleaned me right up."

"At the risk of her own life," Dean muttered, but Sam heard it anyway and looked down.

"Give me your bag," Michelle said, standing.

Sam grabbed a bag from his pocket and tossed it to her, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to destroy them."

"Michelle…"

"No Sam," she cut in, taking a breath, "_Anything_ that _Ruby_ taught you, you better forget."

"Look I know you…"

"No, you _don't_ know Sam," Michelle cut in again, this time truly angry, something they had never really seen directed at them, "And I swear to God, if you _defend_ her in this I will _never_ speak to you again."

Sam looked down, making no move to stop her as she threw the bags into a trash bin and lit it on fire, setting it outside to burn.

"I wasn't going to defend her," he muttered quietly, "I just…I wanted to help…"

"That's how we got into this mess in the first place," she replied, harshly, but she was at her end with the whole thing.

At this point, anything that even _vaguely_ reminded her of Ruby was going to feel her wrath, not because of what Ruby had succeeded in doing, setting Lucifer free, but how she had basically destroyed everything that had made Sam Sam, her Sam, and now...she was terrified that he'd never come back, having been too changed from all Ruby's influence despite her best efforts to purify not only the blood but the claws Ruby had sunk into him.

She reached into her pack and pulled out three amulets, tossing them to Sam and Dean, "It's an Enochian sigil, it'll keep us hidden from angels and demons."

"How'd you get them?" Dean asked, slipping his on.

"My family made them," she explained, "It's a bit of how they got so wealthy in the first place. They used to make amulets of protection and sell them to Hunters and buyers. Most Hunters don't put stock in them anymore, they don't really believe in angels any more so what's the need?"

Dean nodded, "So how'd they keep the moolah rolling in after the fad died out?"

"Lots of _very_ good investments," she shrugged, it really was such a normal, human way to make money.

It was silent for a moment before Sam spoke again, addressing the two of them, "Guys…"

"Sam," Michelle cut in, "It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

"What can I even say?" he looked at them brokenly, "'I'm sorry?' 'I screwed up?' Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's _nothing _I can do or say that will _ever _make this right…"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean nearly shouted, neither he nor Michelle were in the mood or the right frame of mind right now to be able to talk about this rationally with Sam without completely breaking him down about what he'd done, "Why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it," Sam nodded, "Alright, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"Alright," Dean nodded, "So we just got to find...the devil."

~8~

Later on Sam was staring at their father's journal while Dean watched TV and Michelle scoured over a few books she had taken from her house.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" a voice on TV asked.

"Two words," another voice responded, "Carbon emissions."

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy," Dean rolled his eyes at the TV. There was a knock on the door as Sam got up to answer it. Dean pulled out his gun as did Michelle, but both hid them quickly when an overly excited young woman walked in, seeming to have trouble breathing.

"You ok, lady?" Sam asked, worried.

"Sam...is it really _you_?" the girl's eyes widened. Sam glanced back at Dean and Michelle as the woman stepped closer and put a hand on his chest, "And you're so _firm_."

Sam took her hands off him and stepped away, uncomfortable not only with the woman touching him but with the fact that something like this had happened before and it only ended with him hurting Michelle, he wasn't _ever _going there again, "Uh, do I know you?"

"No," she smiled, "But _I_ know _you_. You're Sam Winchester. And you're…" she looked at Dean, "…not what I pictured," then her eyes widened as she saw Michelle and took a few steps towards her, "But you're _exactly_ like I pictured Michelle! I'm always you on Halloween," she smiled and Michelle wasn't sure whether to be flattered or creeped out by that fact, "I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" she glanced down a bit, giggling, recalling what type of fan fiction she had been writing a few hours ago. She was a hardcore Sachelle fan but sometimes…the call of Hot Dam just _couldn't_ be helped, "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked, standing up.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right," Sam nodded slowly, "Just, um...what's the message?"

"He had a vision. 'The Michael Sword is on Earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael Sword?" Dean and Michelle asked at the same time, though Michelle more in concern than confusion like Dean.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked, thinking that whatever it is must be important.

"'In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs,'" she recited.

Michelle frowned, that didn't seem right. Whenever Chuck had a vision, he usually put it into contemporary words, usually his visions never even sounded like that. It sounded far too old and cryptic to have come from him.

"42 dogs?" Dean asked, just as confused.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam frowned.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," Becky replied, stepping closer to Sam and putting a hand on his chest again, "I memorized _every word_. For _you_."

"Um, Becky, c…uh, can you...quit touching me?" he asked, stepping away from her.

"No," she grinned, stepping forward.

"Thank you for the information," Michelle stood up, "Now, if you read the books, you can guess what I'm about to do right?"

Becky glanced at her, eyes wide as she saw the gun hanging in the woman's hand. She quickly scampered out of the room and shut the door behind her.

She sat down heavily, ignoring the looks from the boys, "Damn straight it doesn't make sense," Michelle commented, frowning in thought.

~8~

There was a knock on the door. Fearing it might be fan girl Becky back for more, Dean peeked through the peephole, smiling when he saw it was Bobby.

He opened the door, hugging the man as he entered, "Hey, Bobby."

"Good to see you all in one piece," Bobby smiled, hugging Sam as he came over.

Dean closed the door and turned, only to see Michelle with her mouth dropped open, horrified, though snapping it shut when Bobby glanced at her, but she made no move to hug him. Dean frowned, glancing back at Bobby, "You weren't followed, were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?" Bobby asked.

"You heard?" Sam laughed.

While Sam had Bobby's attention Dean mouthed 'what?' to Michelle, her eyes on Bobby, making sure he wasn't looking when she replied, 'demon,' back. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Bobby then to Michelle's tense face.

This was _not_ going to be easy.

"I heard, Romeo," Bobby laughed, "So...Sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the_ actual _sword from the _actual _archangel?" Dean asked him, if he _was_ a demon, maybe he knew something.

"You better friggin' hope so," Bobby said, opening a book to reveal an image of a feminine-looking Michael, surrounded by cherubs, "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flipped to another page, oblivious to the fact there was a demon next to him, revealing another feminine Michael.

"You kidding me?" Dean scoffed, "_Tough_? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett."

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me," Bobby remarked, "He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, _he's _the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword," Dean frowned, he was _not_ talking like Bobby, heavenly host? He would have made up some 'Average Joe' word for that, "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again," Sam smiled, "Alright. So, where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading, try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense," Bobby told them, putting a pile of books on the table. Sam stared at the books for a moment as Bobby turned to him, "Kid? You alright?"

"No, actually," Sam turned to him, "Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam," Michelle cut in.

"Lilith didn't _break_ the final seal," Sam ignored her, "Lilith _was_ the final seal."

"Sam, stop it," Dean warned, watching demon-Bobby carefully.

"I almost killed her, I _let_ her get killed, and I practically set Lucifer free," Sam dropped his head. It really _was _all his fault. If he'd just killed Ruby instead of trusting her, he'd never have gotten that close, he'd never have given her the chance to get a backup and succeed.

"You what?" Bobby's eyes widened.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. _I_ brought this on."

"You're damn right you didn't listen," Bobby advanced on him.

Dean tensed as the demon approached his brother, but he couldn't do anything. Use Ruby's knife, kill Bobby, begin an exorcism, the demon would probably kill Sam and Bobby on the way out.

"You were reckless and selfish and arrogant!" Bobby glared.

Sam couldn't tell it wasn't Bobby, he hadn't been around to hear Bobby defend him when he'd been on the blood, he didn't know he was possessed, so the words hurt, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're _sorry_ you started _Armageddon_? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded, seeming defeated though expecting it at the same time, "There's an old church nearby," he picked up his coat, "Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah," Bobby glared, "You do that."

Sam left the room, shoulders hunched.

Dean walked over to Michelle, "You go check on him," he whispered, "I'll try and take care of this, just get back soon."

She nodded and went after Sam. She managed to catch up to him relatively quickly though he hadn't exactly believed her when she said Bobby was a demon, thinking she was saying it to cheer him up, make him think it wasn't Bobby's _true_ feelings, but when she pulled him back to the room, saying Dean was in danger, he believed her. She wouldn't use Dean's safety as a way to manipulate him.

They ran back into the room, now filled with other demons, just as Bobby stabbed himself with Ruby's knife, killing the demon within him.

"No!" Sam shouted as another male demon slammed Dean into the wall and wailed on him.

"Heya, Sammy," a female demon turned to them, blocking their way, "You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam's eyes widened.

Sam charged at her but she managed to kick him in the crotch and knock him to the ground. Michelle quickly shot the male demon in the leg, distracting him enough for Dean to grab the knife and stab him. Michelle turned to Meg and shot her in the back, but before the host could die, the demon flew out of her, killing her anyway. They all ran to Bobby's side, hoisting him up and carrying him to the Impala that Bobby had brought to the motel, driving to the hospital as fast as they could.

"What did you tell them?" Michelle asked Dean as she applied pressure to Bobby's wound. The only reason more demons would be there was if they found something out and needed to kill Dean before he told Sam or herself.

Dean shook his head, "Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill."

"Dad's storage?" Sam frowned, "A hill made of 42 dogs?"

"That's not it," Michelle shook her head, "It's too cryptic for Chuck to see as a vision."

"Yeah, I know," Dean agreed, "That's _why _I told them about the storage place."

Michelle stared at him a moment before a smile crept its way onto her face, "It's a trap, you sent them there into a trap."

"Yup," Dean nodded, "All of dad's storage places are booby trapped, we can go collect the sword later."

~8~

They flew into the emergency room, struggling to carry Bobby between them.

"Need some help here!" Dean shouted.

"What happened?" a nurse ran over.

"He was stabbed," Sam replied.

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse called over her shoulder as two other nurses ran over with one between them.

"Hang on, Bobby," Michelle muttered to him, "Hang in there. You're gonna be ok."

They laid Bobby out on the gurney and the nurses rushed off with him. They began to follow but the first nurse stopped them, "Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him," Sam argued.

"Just don't move," she told them before rushing off, "I've got questions."

"We got to go," Michelle said, pulling them towards the door.

"No," Sam shook his head, it was all his fault that the demons had done this to Bobby, he couldn't leave, "No way."

Dean grabbed his jacket and turned his brother to face him, "The demons know where the sword is. We got to get to it before they figure out a way around the traps, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

~8~

Dean unlocked the storage room, Sam and Michelle standing watch for demons, before they all entered the room to see dead demons sprawled across the room. It seemed they hadn't found a way around the traps yet.

"I see you told the demons where the Sword is," Zachariah said from behind them. They spun around to see him with an angel on either side of him. Apparently, he didn't think he could take them on his own anymore.

"Oh, thank God," Dean replied sarcastically, "The angels are here."

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted," Zachariah continued, ignoring Dean, "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We _did_ lose the Michael Sword. We truly _couldn't_ find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything," Dean insisted.

"It's _you_, Dean," Michelle replied, glaring at the angels, "_You're_ the Michael Sword."

Dean's head snapped to the side to stare at her in disbelief.

"What, you thought you could actually_ kill_ Lucifer?" Zachariah laughed at Dean's shocked look, "You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a _human_, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, _I'm_ the sword?" Dena turned to the angel.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" his eyes widened.

Michelle nodded solemnly, "_Michael's_ vessel."

"How?" he looked between her and Zachariah, "Why…why me?"

"Because you're chosen!" the angel shouted, "It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's _real_ fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking," he shook his head, "Always joking. Well...no more jokes," he raised one hand and pointed it like a gun at Dean, switching to Sam suddenly, "Bang."

There was a loud crunch as Sam fell to the ground, unable to stand, clutching his leg in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, about to lunge at Zachariah as Michelle knelt at Sam's side.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs," the angel threatened, "I am completely and utterly _through_ screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"You want the Sword?" Michelle asked, standing up and getting in between Dean and the angel, "You're going to have to get through the Shield."

"What Shield?" Zachariah laughed, "That's a _myth_."

"Is it?" Michelle tilted her head to the side, "You wanna try what you did to Sam to me? Go ahead, I _dare_ you."

"Michelle…" Dean began, fearful for the woman. She had to be crazy right now, or bluffing, there was no shield in the pictures of Michael.

"Go on," Michelle challenged.

Zachariah glared and pointed a finger at her head, "Bang," he smirked. But the smirk fell quickly when Michelle remained standing.

"Wow," she replied sarcastically, "Impressive," Dean smirked at her as she continued, "And don't bother setting your sidekicks on me either, they still have to follow _my _orders over _yours _and besides, even if I _wasn't _here, you can't just nab Dean."

Dean's eyes widened as he realized something, "You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

Zachariah glare at Michelle for making Dean aware of that, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is _no_ other way. There _must_ be a battle. Michael must defeat the Serpent. It is _written_."

Michelle frowned at that as Dean shook his head, moving to stand next to her, "Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand...eat me. The answer's no."

"Ok," he nodded, "How about this? Your friend Bobby…we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

"No," Dean glared at him, how _dare_ he use Bobby as bait?

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" he pointed at Dean before Michelle could move to stand in front of him and block the oncoming attack.

Dean doubled over, coughing, spitting blood into his palm, "No," he held firm.

"Then let's get really creative," Zachariah looked around, "Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs."

Before Zachariah could move to hurt Sam, he found himself pressed against the wall, Michelle pining him there, holding a knife to his throat. The other angels made a move to get her, when she turned to them, "Stay back!" they quickly stepped back, unable to do anything at the direct order.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah glared at her, before looking at Dean, "You're going to say yes, Dean."

"You'll have to kill me first," Dean grinned.

"Kill you?" Zachariah raised an eyebrow, laughing, "Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

"Wanna bet?" Michelle asked, smirking, as a bright light flashed through the room and one of the angels collapsed with a bloody hole in his throat. As he fell to the ground they could see Castiel standing behind him. Another angel rushed at him and he quickly stabbed the other one as well.

"About time," Michelle smiled at the resurrected angel.

"Sorry," he smiled in return.

"How are you..." Zachariah asked, staring in horror.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on the other side of the country? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No," Zachariah shook his head, "That's not possible."

"You should know, anything is," Michelle replied.

"It scares you," Castiel tilted his head as he stared at his one-time brother, and after everything the man had done, to Michelle, to the brothers, how could he still see him as kin? "Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah stared at him in defiance.

Michelle pressed her knife firmer against his neck, "Do you want me to order him to kill you now? Because honestly, I _won't_ miss you."

Zachariah turned to stare at her, before disappearing, leaving Sam and Dean as healthy as before. Michelle stepped back as the boys got to their feet.

Castiel turned to them, "You two need to be more careful."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Dean cleared his throat, "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those amulets won't be enough to protect you."

He stepped forward, putting hand on Dean and Sam's chest, causing them to gasp a moment later. He turned to Michelle, doing the same. She smiled, pulling off her necklace.

"What the hell was that?" Dean put a hand to his chest.

"Another Enochian sigil," Michelle answered for him, "It'll hide us from every angel in creation, _including_ Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean shook his head.

"No," Castiel replied, "I carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean frowned.

Castiel vanished, leaving Sam and Dean confused but Michelle with a smile on her face.

~8~

As they walked down the hallway of the hospital, they could hear Bobby screaming at the end of it, "'Unlikely to walk again?!' Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" a doctor quickly fled the room past them as they entered, "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" he looked over at the trio, "You _believe_ that yahoo?"

"Screw him," Dean waved it off, "You'll be fine."

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question," Sam looked at them, "What do we do now?"

"Well...we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess," Bobby shrugged, "It's bad. Whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned."

"What if _we _win?" Dean asked, drawing all their attention at his confident tone, "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby smiled a bit.

"I got no idea," he admitted, earning a chuckle from Bobby and Michelle, "But what I _do_ have is a GED, a give-'em-hell attitude, and, apparently, a walking encyclopedia of Biblical lore," he glanced at Michelle, "I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy," Bobby shook his head fondly.

"It's been said," Dean shrugged, patting the older man on the shoulder, "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit," he headed for the door, Sam and Michelle following.

"Sam?" Bobby called after him, causing Sam to stop and turn around, "I was awake. I_ know _what I said back there. I just want you to know that..._that_ was the _demon_ talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not _ever_."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said after a long pause.

"You're welcome," Bobby smiled, "I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

"Told you so," Michelle smiled as they left.

~8~

"You know, I was thinking," Sam began as they walked to the car, "Maybe we could go after the Colt."

"Why?" Dean sighed, "What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer…"

"I don't think it would work," Michelle replied, "There are only five things the Colt can't kill, and I know God is one of them…I have a strong guess the main archangels are the other four."

"Oh…" Sam sighed, before glancing at his brother, "Well, anyway, what you just said back there…"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit," Dean admitted, stopping suddenly and turning to face Sam. Michelle looked away, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to witness, "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be _honest_. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance and you know that. I mean, hell, you, of all people, know that."

"Dean..." Michelle began.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam cut in.

It was silent for a long moment before Dean spoke again, sounding almost defeated, "I_ tried_, Sammy. I mean, I _really _tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's alright. Because it's _not_. And it's_ never_ going to be. You chose a _demon_ over your own _brother_…" Sam looked down, "…and look what happened."

"I would give anything, _anything_, to take it all back," Sam said, heartbrokenly. It was really tearing him apart to deal with the consequences of his actions.

"We know you would," Michelle stepped up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "And we know how sorry you are. We _do_."

"But," Dean continued as Michelle looked at him and sighed, nodding, "_You_ were the one that _we_ depended on, that _I_ depended on, the most. And you let us down, you let me down in ways that I can't even..." he paused, struggling to get the words out, "I'm just…I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here," he glanced at Michelle, "I think we _both_ are. You know?"

"What can I do?" he asked them desperately.

"Honestly?" Dean answered, "Nothing."

Sam nodded, looking down, he was expecting that.

"I just…" Michelle added after a moment, "I'm not sure we can ever be what we were. You know?"

She tried to ignore the flinch Sam gave as she told him the truth. She'd tried _so hard_ to return to that place she'd been in with him when she'd gotten out of Hell, but then he'd been infected with demon blood, it wasn't _him_, it didn't _mean_ anything, all their progress was for _nothing_. She just…she wasn't sure she could put all that effort into it again and have it fall apart again.

Sam nodded, resigned.

"I just don't think we can_ trust _you," Dean finished.

Sam looked up, startled by that.

_This_ he _wasn't_ expecting.

He looked from Dean to Michelle, seeing them both looking down. He'd _really_ screwed up. It hit him now. He'd done them so much wrong, he wasn't even sure he could _ever _make up for it. But he needed to _try_, he couldn't exist without the two of them.

A/N: So Michael has a shield now too huh? Hmmm...a sword and shield, that's quite a solid pairing isn't it? What will that mean for Dean and Michelle? How did Michelle even know Dean was the sword? What exactly is the Michael Shield anyway? Is that why she wasn't affected by Zachariah's little brain warping with Sandover's ghost? Or is there something more to it? Will Sam ever earn Dean's trust, Michelle's love again?

That's what we'll spend this story finding out I suppose :)


	2. Good God Y'All

Good God Y'All

They had visited Bobby in the hospital again, only to see him sitting in a wheelchair, staring out the window in his baseball cap and wearing a robe. Michelle was sitting next to him on a chair, not saying anything but offering her company nonetheless.

Sam was standing against the doorway, staring more at Michelle than worrying about Bobby. God, now that the demon blood was out of his system and he could think clearly again, he couldn't help but remember every detail that he loved about her. Just looking at her now, silent but calm, he couldn't help but see how beautiful and strong she was. She was caring and confident and compassionate and he'd completely screwed up. How in the world he'd been able to think so badly of her, treat her so horribly, and hold a knife to her neck was beyond him. It seemed like such a horrible _nightmare_, but one that he knew was real. The guilt that was consuming him was nearly crushing as was the self loathing. He felt so messed up, like he'd been broken to pieces and was scrambling to pick them up and stick them back together in something that resembled what he'd been before it had all gone to hell.

As if sensing his thoughts, Michelle looked over her shoulder at him. He smiled timidly at her, almost shyly, but a smile that grew just a bit more confident when she, after a moment, smiled back at him. He could feel himself breathe a sigh of relief, it was a step in the right direction, small though it was. He wanted nothing more than to return to the relationship he'd had with her and Dean.

He saw her gaze shift to something just over his shoulder and turned to see Dean walking towards them with a manila envelope in his hand. Michelle slowly and silently rose and walked over to the door to join them.

"It's been like three days now," Dean remarked as Sam sighed, "We gotta cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

"Dean," Michelle shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what then?"

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time," Sam said grimly, stating the truth none of them wanted to admit to.

"What's in the envelope?" Michelle changed the subject.

"Went to radiology," Dean opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, "Got some glamour shot," he handed a copy of a chest x-ray to Sam, Michelle leaning slightly over his arm to see the ribs with strange writing on them, "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap," Sam breathed as he stared at the ancient writing engraved in Dean's ribs.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you two one, too."

Michelle's phone rang suddenly and she answered, "Hello?" she said, her eyes widening, "...Castiel?" she had to admit she was a bit shocked and a little worried. Castiel _never _called on her phone, despite having her number, he usually just popped up or appeared in her dreams…

"Speak of the devil," Dean mumbled.

"Uh, St. Martin's Hospital," she answered, just hearing the end of him asking where they were, "Why? What are you…Cas?" the angel hung up. She put her phone away and looked up just in time to see Castiel walking over to them.

"Cell phone, Cas?" Dean scoffed, "Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, _all_ angels," Castiel replied, "I won't be able to simply…"

"Enough foreplay," Bobby called as they all turned to look at him, "Get over here and lay your damn hands on," they all just remained standing there until Bobby looked over his shoulder, "Get healing. Now."

"I can't," Castiel looked down, almost ashamed.

"Say again?" Bobby glared, turning around.

Castiel walked over to him, "I'm cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass," he spat at the angel, turning back around to look out the window.

"At least he's talking now," Dean shrugged.

"I heard that!"

Castiel sighed and walked back over to the trio, "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Ok," Michelle nodded, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer…"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"That's what _I_ said," Michelle muttered to herself.

And indeed she had.

The night after they'd first visited Bobby in the hospital the boys had wanted to look into ways to kill Lucifer, but she'd insisted mortals _couldn't_ kill him. She knew that only an angel can kill an angel, and it would be twice as hard to get _any_ angel to kill Lucifer as he was an archangel and much more powerful than an average angel. As it was, it seemed like only an archangel could kill an archangel, which just led them back to their Michael vs. Lucifer argument, which Dean refused to consider and ordered that they all get back to looking for ways for humans to kill Lucifer.

"Thanks for the support," Dean said sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution," Castiel continued, "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and sent you to Michelle's. The one who began everything."

"God," Michelle nodded.

He would _definitely_ be able to kill Lucifer…one problem though…Lucifer was, for all intents and purposes, his _son_. God was the ultimate forgiver, he'd no more kill a baby than his sons. Lucifer had been the favored child, not that God _couldn't_ kill Lucifer, he _wouldn't_. Why else would he have the angel banished and locked away rather than ended for good? But there was no point in arguing that with either Castiel or the boys, they were more thickheaded than Goliath.

"I'm gonna find God," Castiel nodded.

"God?" Dean repeated, skeptically.

"Yes."

"God?"

"Yes!" Castiel and Michelle shouted, getting frustrated with Dean's repetition.

"He isn't in Heaven," Castiel replied, "He has to be somewhere."

"He's not in Heaven?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Try New Mexico," Dean smirked, "I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No," Castiel answered both of them, "He's not on any flatbread."

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there _is_ a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory…" Dean began.

"He's not dead Dean," Michelle cut in.

"He_ is_ out there," Castiel confirmed.

"…or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us," Dean finished, ignoring Castiel's glare.

Michelle shook her head, "Have you never seen 'Bruce Almighty?'" she asked, "Dean, it's like you said before. We made a mess, WE have to clean it up. We need to take responsibility for what happened, we can't just dump it on God and have him clean up something _we_ did. It's _our_ fault, it's our job to fix it, not him."

Dean rolled his eyes, he clearly didn't believe a word of that, "I mean, look around. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, you think he'd let us make a mess _that_ bad? We can't clean that up! He's probably off somewhere, drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

"Enough," Castiel shouted, "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"_If_ he helps," Michelle corrected, they all turned to face her, "You know as well as I do Cas, God _had_ the chance to have Lucifer destroyed ages ago, but he just _couldn't _do it. What makes you think he'd be able to, or willing to, now?"

"It's a pipe dream, Cas," Dean nodded, taking Michelle's argument to mean she agreed with him, which she most certainly didn't.

"I killed two angels this week," Castiel advanced on Dean, hearing the truth and logic in Michelle's statement but the cynicism in Dean's, "My brothers. I'm _hunted_. I _rebelled_. And I did it, all of it, for _you_, and you _failed_. Despite Michelle's best efforts to stop it, you and your brother basically destroyed the world…" Sam looked down, still ashamed and blaming himself for not being able to stop Ruby or Jake, "…and I lost _everything_, for _nothing_. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"It wasn't for nothing," Michelle replied, "Have faith Cas."

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole," Bobby cut in, "What is it you want?"

"I_ did_ come for something," Castiel admitted, "An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam suggested.

Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby shook his head, "I got nothing like that."

"_You_ don't," Michelle said, turning to Dean, having recognized it for what it was the moment she'd met the boys, "But _Dean_ does."

Dean looked down to the amulet he always wore, the one Sam had given him for Christmas, "What, this?"

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean took a step back, gripping the amulet.

"Give it to me," Castiel stepped forward.

Dean was silent a moment, seeing how serious Castiel was. He looked down before glancing at Michelle, who smiled and nodded as if telling him he _would_ get it back. He sighed, taking it off, "Alright, I guess," he held it out to Castiel but pulled back when the angel went to take it, "_Don't_ lose it," he warned as Castiel took it, "Great. Now I feel naked."

"Thanks for that image Dean," Michelle grimaced, making Dean smirk.

"I'll be in touch," Castiel remarked, disappearing.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby called after him. The trio laughed at that before the man's cell began to ring, "Hello?" he asked, frowning at the garbled noises coming from the other end, "I can't hear you…" his frown increased as he recognized Rufus speaking, shouting for help, "Where are you?" his eyes widened, "Colora…Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus? You there? Ruf…Rufus?"

The call suddenly cut off, the sound of gunshots being the last noise Bobby heard. He looked up at Sam, Dean, and Michelle, their expressions already hard and ready for their next hunt.

~8~

As soon as Bobby had told them about Rufus being cornered in a town full of demons in River Pass, Colorado, they were speeding off in the Impala, Michelle following behind them in her car getting a bit twitchy at not being able to go full speed.

Dean suddenly stopped as they came to a bridge with part of it missing. They all got out of the cars and stepped up to get a closer look. A person might be able to make it across with a lot of luck and some very strong rope, but a car would definitely _not _make it.

Great.

"This is the only road in or out," Dean commented.

"No signal," Sam added, holding up his cell phone.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in," Michelle replied, heading back to the cars to grab some supplies as the boys followed.

"And the hits just keep on coming."

They managed to make it across the bridge somehow and got to town. It looked like a warzone. It was half-deserted, half-seemingly vandalized. They looked over at the sporting goods store, thankful that they had all the weapons they needed in their bags. There were a few cars turned over, the closest being a blue sedan. They slowly approached it, guns ready to inspect it, but found no one there.

"Whatever happened, happened way too suddenly," Michelle remarked as they passed a house with a sprinkler running, no one had time to turn it off.

They came to another car, tan, and on its wheels. The driver's door was open and the engine was running, the radio playing. They aimed their guns as they approached this car, even more wary, but it was empty as well. Sam quickly turned the engine off, allowing silence to descend.

Michelle stopped before a red, classic mustang, frowning. It was far too neat, clean, and untouched to fit in with the desolation surrounding the town. Something about it just stuck out at her, she felt like there was something important she was supposed to_ know_ about it, but it was escaping her.

"Hey!" Dean hissed, calling her over to another car in a gas station. There was a young man lying in a pool of blood next to a silver minivan, the driver's side door open with a baby stroller next to it and a huge amount of blood around it. They quickly approached, checking the man and the carriage only to find the man dead and the carriage empty like the van. Suddenly a gun cocked behind them and they all whipped around, guns ready, before lowering them.

"Ellen?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Hello boys," the owner of the former-Roadhouse stop, Ellen Harvelle, smiled, turning her gaze to Michelle, her eyes widened, "Kelly?"

"Michelle," Michelle corrected, "It's great to see you again Ellen."

"Come here girl and give me a hug," Ellen lowered her gun and walked over to the young woman, pulling her into a bear hug, "I haven't seen you in years! I'm so sorry about your folks."

"It's ok," Michelle assured her, stepping back.

"Touching as this is," Dean cut in, "What the heck's going on here?"

Ellen glanced at Michelle, lifting an eyebrow, "They're clean," Michelle told her quickly, "Not demons."

"Good," Ellen nodded, not wanting to waste any more of her holy water. She knew all about Michelle's inability to get possessed as well as her gift of IDing demons, if she said the boys were human, she'd believe it. She glanced around that the town, "Come on, follow me."

She led them a street or two away, to a church where a Devil's Trap had been drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt was across the threshold. All four of them stepped across it with no problems.

"Real glad to see you," she turned to face them, walking over to Dean and hugging him before slapping him, "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you..."

"Ow!" Dean howled, "Why didn't you hit Michelle?"

"Unlike you, Michelle actually picks up the phone and calls me once in a while, you?" she glared at him, "What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus and Michelle?"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean looked down as Ellen hugged Sam as well.

"Yeah, you better be," she turned to poke Dean in the chest, "You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen sighed, leading them further inside, the trio following close behind her as she led them down some stairs.

"What's going on Ellen?" Michelle asked, knowing the boys were getting antsy and wee bit afraid of getting even more on her bad side.

"More than I can handle alone," she admitted.

"How many demons are there?" Sam frowned, if_ Ellen_ needed help, it had to be _big_.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen replied, stopping by a closed door, "So, this is it, right? End times?" Sam and Dean glanced at each other while Michelle nodded solemnly.

"Seems like it," Sam agreed.

Ellen knocked on the door, "It's me!" she called.

Someone on the other side opened a peephole and then the door. It was a young man, behind him they could see a pastor, an older woman, another young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, and a group of various other men and women. Total, there were ten men and women in the room and four Hunters standing in the doorway.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Michelle," Ellen introduced, "They're Hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" the boy who opened the door asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black," one of the men said, looking down at the ring on his finger, "She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Michelle stared at the man a moment, frowning. He looked human enough…but…this whole thing was frustrating. She wasn't getting a clear picture on anything! Maybe it was the fact that the town was supposedly full of demons, too much demonic presence on one area throwing her off? She didn't know, and that was _irritating_.

"Alright, catch us up," Dean turned to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you," she sighed, "Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Michelle asked, surprised, Ellen had been dead set _against_ Jo hunting the last time they had spoken.

"Yeah, for a while now," Ellen nodded, "We got here, and the place…well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Dean assured her.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," Sam glanced at the group, "We got to get them out, now."

"No, it's not that easy," Ellen shook her head, "I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us."

"Well, there's four of _us_ now…" Dean began.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away," Sam reasoned.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in," Dean sighed, unable to deny the more people with guns the better chance they had, "I bet they got guns."

"Alright," Michelle turned to Ellen, dropping her bag, "You stay. We'll go."

"What about…" Ellen began.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back," Sam promised.

The same man opened the door, allowing them to leave, though just before they reached the stairs, Dean stopped them, turning to Sam, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Why don't _I_ just go?"

"What?" Sam frowned, "Alone?"

"I'll take Michelle with me. She can get the salt and stuff, I'll handle the guns. Besides, somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101."

"Yeah," Sam argued, "Ellen."

Sam started to walk up the stairs but Dean stopped him again, "No, no, no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, ok?"

"While you and Michelle go get guns and salt _and _look for Jo and Rufus?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "That's stupid."

"We can handle it."

"You don't want me going out there," Sam stated after a moment, he glanced at Michelle who had yet to say anything, this really was between the brothers, "Neither of you do."

"I didn't say anything," Michelle defended. She knew why Dean didn't want Sam to go, town full of demons, all pumping demon blood in their veins, with a Hunter who had just been magically kicked of the habit...it didn't bode well in Dean's mind. She knew though, her powers were solid, despite how worn she'd been, she had made damn sure to clean Sam out entirely, save for Azazel's blood that had already been in his system since he'd been a baby. He wouldn't go for the blood, ever again, she knew it. But that wasn't why SHE didn't argue for him going. She knew that, in order for Ruby to get Sam to even think of the blood, she had to have been trying to gain his trust and influence him first. She wasn't sure she could trust Sam not to be duped by a demon again. What was to stop him from trusting one again? She was fairly certain demons had been trying to manipulate him his whole life, and she'd seen first hand that he was more vulnerable to falling into their clutches.

She couldn't trust how he'd act around demons, not any more. She'd convinced herself he would never have been with Ruby, a demon, and he had been. That he'd never trust, listen to, or kill for a demon, and he'd disappointed her on all counts. That was what Sam had to prove to her, not that he was over the blood, that he'd never become that person again, she knew he wouldn't, she knew the man he'd been the last few months was the darkness in him fueled and twisted by the blood and that wasn't who he was now. She could forgive what he'd done when on the blood, he'd been addicted, it hadn't been the real Sam, but a poisoned one. She couldn't forgive the fact that he'd listened to a demon and trusted her word enough to even think about trying the blood in the first place.

"Around demons," Sam continued, ignoring her comment.

"I didn't say that," Dean defended this time.

"Fine, then let's go," Sam pulled out of Dean's grip and stormed up the stairs, only stopping once they reached the street, "_I'll _get the salt. You two get the guns."

"We'll go together," Dean disagreed.

"Dean, it's right there," Sam pointed to the store that was only a few feet away, "Can we at least do this like_ professionals_? It'll take more people to stock and carry _guns_ than to carry_ salt_. And the way you're going, you don't want me near the guns, so salt it is."

He stormed off to the Quick Mart before Dean or Michelle could argue, leaving them to go to the sporting goods store.

He made quick work of filling a bag full of salt cans. He'd almost cleared out their stock, when a door chimed. He paused, glimpsing two black eyed demons entering, one with a baseball bat and another with a backpack. He ducked down and watched them in the mirror, cursing himself for leaving his shotgun on the top of the row. He tried to reach up and grab it without alerting the demons to his presence but failed. One of the demons ran at him, slamming him into the shelf and punching him as he retaliated, slamming the demon into shelves as well. The demon grabbed him by the neck just as Sam began an exorcism, clubbing the demon with a can of salt. The demon knocked it out of his hand so Sam reached for Ruby's demon-killing knife and stabbed him and then the other demon. He stumbled back, breathing heavily from exertion and glancing down at the blood on the knife. He stared at it a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face and he felt a swell of warmth fill him when he realized he had _absolutely no temptation_ to taste the blood. Michelle must have _really_ done a number on him, even the _thought_ of tasting the blood almost made him sick, he couldn't fathom how he'd been able and willing to do it before.

He looked up when the door chimed to see Dean and Michelle walk into the store. They walked over to him, eyeing the demons on the floor. Dean stopped short, seeing the blood coating the knife, but Sam just crouched down, wiping it off on one of the demons before putting it away once again. He looked up to see surprise in Dean's eyes and a proud look in Michelle's.

His heart swelled even more.

~8~

Back in the church, one of the men and an older woman were assembling salt shells while Ellen and Sam focused on showing Roger, the widowed man, and the pregnant woman how to load the shotgun. Dean and Michelle were preparing the other guns, cleaning them out and getting them ready for use.

"Ok…" Roger mumbled to himself as he picked up one of the shells, "Alright…"

"Roger, hang on a second," Ellen called, but it was too late, Roger fumbled and dropped the shell.

"Sorry," he dropped his head.

Sam held up his own shotgun, demonstrating how to load it for them, "…then snap it in."

Dean smirked as he watched his brother before turning back to one of the men, Austin, who was sitting with him and Michelle, "You know your way around a gun at all?"

Austin merely disassembled the gun quickly.

"Where'd you serve?" Michelle asked, recognizing the precision and method of the military for disassembling their weapons from her dad and her training.

"Fallujah," Austin answered, "Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago," he eyed Michelle as she reassembled the rifle he'd just taken apart, he laughed, "Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?"

"Hell," she answered.

He snorted, "No, seriously."

She shrugged, "Army brat," she replied, knowing he probably wouldn't believe she really had been to Hell despite the fact they were dealing with demons.

Dean looked around, seeing Sam had gone quiet over in the corner. He shot Michelle a look before getting up to join him, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam replied as Dean sat down.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked down, "It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing _teenagers_. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."

"Come on, Sam, you _had _to," Dean reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't like killing kids with demons in them anymore than Sam did, but it had to be done.

"I know. I just...it used to be like..." he trailed off, "I just wish I could save people like I used to."

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean clenched his jaw just at the thought.

"I didn't _say_ that," Sam jumped in. He really _hadn't_. He'd actually meant how he'd been _before _the demon blood. Sure the visions were killer, but they gave warning. He just wanted to be the Hunter he was before he'd gone mental on the blood. It was still so confusing for him to think he'd actually gone that far and not cared.

"I'll be back," Ellen called over, unknowingly cutting off the oncoming argument.

Sam, Dean, and Michelle, who had been listening quietly, looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Michelle called over, getting up to join them.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

Sam and Dean stood up as well, "No, wait," Sam said, "I'll go with you."

"Whoa, hold on," Dean said, pulling Sam over and nodding at Michelle to join them, "Can I talk to you for a second?" he pulled his brother out of the room and into another one, stepping over a Devil's Trap and salt line at the door, "You're gonna go out there _again_?"

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks."

"I can go," Michelle offered, sensing Dean wasn't too comfy with the idea of Sam and demons yet. She was sure he'd be able to resist the blood, but then again, she _did _understand her powers more than the brothers did. She doubted Sam would ever willingly drink demon blood again.

"It's fine," Sam stressed, "Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why's it got to be you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Sam rolled his eyes, "You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after _everything_, I haven't learned my lesson."

"Well, have you?"

Without any warning Sam reached out and slammed Dean against the wall.

"Sam!" Michelle shouted, reaching out to pull him back.

He let go of Dean but glared at him nonetheless, "If you actually _think_ I…" Michelle reached out again and put a hand on his shoulder, calming him just a little more. He looked over at her, regret over everything that had happened, that he'd put her through, evident in his eyes. He looked over at Dean before walking back out of the room.

"You need to give him a break Dean," Michelle muttered, watching as Sam picked up a gun and walked out of the church with Ellen.

"You think he _deserves_ one?" Dean asked incredulously.

She sighed, rubbing her head, "Not in the slightest. But...I _do_ think he's _sorry_, and he _knows_ he screwed up royally, and he's _regretful_," she turned to face him, "I know my powers Dean, he's _clean_. Cleaner than he's ever been saving the fact that Azazel bled in his mouth as a baby. He's back to the old Sam now."

Dean stared at her long and hard, "Are you _sure_?"

She smiled lightly before nodding, "And do you _really_ think I'd _ever_ let him down that road again?"

Dean actually laughed at that, imagining it, "You'd kick his ass to Hell and back first."

"Yup," she laughed as well before turning and heading back to the room and helping prepare the group once more.

~8~

Sam was practically stalking down the streets as he and Ellen looked for Jo.

"So where'd you see her last?" he ground out, glaring at a tan car as they passed it.

"Uh…up ahead," she eyed him, concerned, "So what's up with you and Dean?" Sam just gave her a look, "It was hard _not_ to notice, how different things are between you guys these days…" Sam still didn't say anything, "Lot of bad road there, huh?" she guessed, before smirking as she thought of something that would get to him, "What happened? Michelle come between you or something?"

"What?" Sam exclaimed, "No!"

Ellen laughed, "I'm just joking Sam, I know you and Michelle were an item."

"How?" Sam finally stopped stalking and turned to face her properly.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "I've known Michelle's family a _long time_, longer than I've known your daddy. Jo and I keep in touch with her. She told me."

"Oh…"

"And even if she didn't. I can read that girl like a book, she's hung up on you Sam. And I can tell she's worried about you, what happened?"

"Just…stresses of the job," he sighed, "You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway…"

"You want to keep an eye on her."

Ellen nodded, "Never should have told her Michelle hunted on her own…hadn't met any solo female Hunters to get the idea from till her."

Sam was about to say something, when he saw smoke rising down the street behind some trees, "Hey…"

"Is that a _chimney_ going?" Ellen squinted, trying to make it out.

"Looks like it," Sam nodded, "Come on," he walked down the road, creeping silently over to the house with the smoke coming from the chimney. They ducked behind another building as they saw someone walk into view through the window of the house, black eyed, a demon.

"Guess we found base camp," Ellen muttered.

Sam just frowned, his brow furrowing in thought, "Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning."

"Let's check it out," Ellen remarked.

~8~

In the church Dean was pacing back and forth, waiting for Ellen and Sam to get back, while Michelle stood by the door with a gun. The rest of the group was gathered around the pastor, who was leading them in prayer.

"'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want," the pastor spoke, "He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil...'"

Suddenly a pounding on the door interrupted them. Michelle quickly looked through the peephole and opened the door, seeing it was Ellen standing there.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded when she'd run in. Ellen could only shake her head, gasping for breath after her run, before sitting down next to a woman who handed her a water bottle.

"They took him?" the young woman asked, "Demons took him? Oh my God. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"They're not in here," Michelle stated, looking around quickly, before walking over to Dean, trying to keep him from doing anything foolish.

"_Could_ they get in?" the pastor asked.

"No," Dean answered before grabbing a shotgun and walking towards the door, "Everybody sit tight. I got to…"

He stopped suddenly when a shot rang out. He looked down at the wall just next to the door knob where a bullet was currently embedded two inches from his hand. He spun around to face Michelle, who was aiming her handgun at him.

"Jesus Christ Mickey!" he exclaimed, _just _realizing how close she'd come to shooting him.

"Oh suck it up," she rolled her eyes at him before glancing at the group of people staring at her, "We need a _plan_," she looked back at Dean, who took a moment before nodding his head and walking over, "Tell us everything that happened."

Ellen sighed before telling her tale about what had just happened not five minutes ago. When she finished she looked over at her fellow Hunters, sorrow in her eyes, "One of them was Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her…" she trailed off a moment before snorting, "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean smirked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a _black-eyed_ bitch."

Michelle frowned at that.

"What kind of demons are these?" Ellen shook her head, getting up to pace, "Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears that anti-possession charm you got her Michelle. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off," Michelle muttered in thought.

"What's your instinct?" Ellen turned to Dean, not having heard Michelle.

"My instinct?" Dean sat back, "My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well, tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"Lucky for the both of you," Michelle cut in, grinning widely, "You've got _me_ too…and I just figured out what's going on."

"What?" Dean and Ellen asked, getting excited.

She nodded, "Just need to check a few things first…do you know why Rufus came here?"

"He said something about water," Ellen shook her head, "That's all I know."

Michelle nodded, looking over at the pastor.

"The river," the pastor said, seeing she wanted more information, "Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday," Austin answered, "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else?" Michelle asked, she just needed _one more thing_ to confirm her suspicions.

"Shooting star," Austin said after a moment.

"That _bastard_," Michelle muttered, earning odd glances from the group, she looked over at Dean, "'And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation 8:10," the Pastor commented, quiet impressed with the girl's recitation before realization caught up with him, "Are you saying that this is about the Apocalypse?"

"You _could_ say that," Dean answered diplomatically, not wanting to scare the people more than need be.

"These specific omens, they appear before the Four Horsemen," Michelle told the Hunters, "War rides a _red_ _horse_."

She looked meaningfully at Dean, whose eyes widened in disbelief, "That _cherry Mustang_ parked on Main!"

"You can't think that a car…" the pastor began, shaking his head furiously.

"It's the way I'd roll."

"It all makes _sense_," Michelle insisted, "If War is _here_, _he's_ the one messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other," Ellen nodded, following along.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch," Dean said suddenly, "_They_ think _we're _demons, _we _think _they're_ demons. What if there are _no_ demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Exactly!" Michelle shouted, that was her thought.

"Wait, just back up," the pastor held up a hand, "It's the Apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padré," Dean replied.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy," Austin said slowly after a moment.

"You believed crazy before."

Suddenly there was someone hammering on the door.

"Open up!" they shouted, "It's Roger!" Austin ran over and quickly let Roger in after checking through the peephole. Roger rushed in, breathing hard, "I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean stood up, "What?"

"I thought you said there _were_ no demons," Austin turned to the Hunters accusingly.

"There's _not_," Michelle said, glaring at Roger, "Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Roger shouted.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean stepped towards him, but Michelle pulled him back. He turned to see her focus on Roger and immediately knew something wasn't right. She hadn't tensed like she did when demons were around, but she was too focused on the man to ignore, something was up.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," Austin cut in.

"No, we're not!" Dean insisted.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," Roger added.

"Hold on," Dean shook his head, "Hold on."

"No, man, we got people to protect," Austin shook his head, "Alright, the able-bodied go hunt some demons," he reached out to pick up a shotgun, when he suddenly found himself slammed against a wall, Michelle holding him against it with her knife at his throat.

"Anyone move and I'll slit his throat," she bit out, turning to glare at the group, "_No one_ is going out there. There _are no_ demons!"

"Look at their eyes!" Roger shouted, pointing at Dean and Ellen, "They're demons!"

Michelle looked over to see Dean and Ellen standing there, looking like they always did, but the way the others were reacting she could guess they now saw them as demons. Her gaze flickered to Roger, seeing him twisting his ring around his finger

Michelle quickly shoved Austin away and went to advance on Roger, "Try that shit with me and I'll kill you myself, War."

Roger twisted his ring once more, focused on her, but his eyes widened when he realized he had no affect on her.

"She's been helping them!" he shouted instead. The pastor, who had been aiming a gun at Dean, quickly turned it on Michelle.

"Go!" Dean shouted, grabbing Michelle by the arm and pulling her out.

~8~

Dean, Ellen, and Michelle stood outside the house they could just see Jo and Rufus in. It looked like they were assembling some sort of bomb around the window.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Dean looked between the two women.

"Simple," Michelle said, putting her gun away, "I walk in and tell them they're hallucinating."

"Are you _insane_?" Ellen asked, staring at her, "What if they think you're a demon?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?" Dean frowned, she seemed far too sure to be guessing.

"Roger's ring doesn't work on me," she shrugged.

"Roger?"

"Ring?" Ellen added.

Michelle sighed, "The Four Horsemen's power is directed through their rings, take it off and they're pretty much powerless."

"And Roger's War?" Dean guessed.

"Yup," Michelle nodded, "He was twisting his ring around when he pointed at the two of you but I could see through it. He tried it on me but apparently it doesn't work. I guess my blood's good for not just preventing demonic possession, huh?"

Dean sighed, his shoulders sagging. He didn't want to let her do this. If anything happened to her, he'd _never_ forgive himself. _Sam_ would never forgive him.

"I'll be fine Dean," she reassured him, "I'm the only one who can see who's a demon and who isn't. And besides, Jo and Rufus both _know_ it's _impossible_ for me to get possessed. That's bound to tip them off if they _do _see my eyes black."

He couldn't argue with that.

She nodded and walked off to the house, creeping through the back, walking through till she was behind Jo and Rufus in the front room.

"Your mom's gonna be ok," Rufus was saying as Jo handed him another bomb.

"Unless she comes through that window," Michelle remarked.

The two Hunters spun around to face her, guns aimed at her.

"Michelle?" Jo asked, staring at the girl before her. The first non-possessed person they'd seen since they got there. Jo dropped her gun and ran towards the girl, pulling her into a hug.

"Can't breathe Jo," she struggled to get out as the other girl stepped back.

"How'd you make it?" Rufus asked, walking over.

"Long story. But more importantly, where's Sam?"

Jo and Rufus exchanged a look before frowning, "Michelle…I'm so sorry…he's…"

"He's been possessed by a demon," Rufus finished.

"No, he's not," Michelle stated.

"He _is_," Jo confirmed, "We've tried everything to…"

"No," Michelle held up a hand, "You guys, War, one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he's _here_, _he's_ making everyone see demons. But they're really just _people_."

"I know you want to believe that's true…"

"Polluted river, shooting star, men being killed…" Michelle cut in, looking at Rufus, "That's what you were investigating right?" he nodded, "It's in the Bible guys, it's _War_," they both looked at each other again. Michelle sighed, "I can prove it."

"How?" Rufus asked.

"Take me to Sam."

They sighed, before walking out of the room and over to a locked door. The opened it and allowed her in to see Sam tied to a chair in a Devil's Trap.

"Hey," she said, smiling a bit as she walked over to him.

"Um…hi," he responded, utterly embarrassed by his current state, "Little help?"

"Do they have black eyes?" she asked, nodding over at Jo and Rufus. Sam nodded, "Thought so. Close your eyes," she commanded, walking over to him. He did what she said, curious though it was, and she laid her hand over them. A moment later she pulled away, eyeing him hopefully, "And now?"

He looked up and saw the two Hunters standing there, looking human again. He shook his head.

"Your turn," she walked over to the two Hunters, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Jo asked, her eyes still on Sam's black ones.

"I need to purify your vision. Once I do, War can't affect you and you'll be able to see who are demons and who are humans," they didn't seem too accepting of her explanation. She sighed, "Look guys, I can't get possessed, so you_ know_ I'm _not _tricking you. And you_ both _know what my powers are, right? You know I can purify you of demonic influence. The Horsemen are just like uber-demons apparently," she nodded back at Sam, who had proved a theory she'd had when she'd managed to purify him of what War was making him see, "You trust me don't you?"

Jo was the first to close her eyes, then Rufus. A moment later she pulled her hands away and they looked up to see human-Sam strapped to the chair.

"Oh my God!" Jo looked mortified as Rufus ran to help Sam, "I called my mom a bitch!"

Michelle just laughed at her before walking to the front door and motioning for Dean and Ellen, who were across the street, that it was safe to enter.

~8~

"Ok, we gotta find Roger before everybody in this town kills each…" Dean was saying as they got Jo, Rufus, and Sam up to speed.

Suddenly gun shots rang out and they all ducked.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, getting up just enough to see Austin and the others hiding behind a car across the street. They'd found them.

Rufus was up and out of the house before anyone could move.

"People, cease fire!" they could hear him yelling before getting up and running outside after him, "Stop shooting! Stop!"

They saw him take the gun from one man and slam him in the head with it, knocking him out. Michelle turned to Jo, "Stay here!" she ordered before she and the brothers ran off towards the main area of town in search of the red car.

They got there just as Roger, War, looked around for them. He _just_ missed seeing them behind him before he was grabbed and pulled away from the car, laughing. He spun around and threw out an arm and suddenly Dean and Sam found themselves on the ground.

"You can't stop me," War sneered down at them.

"But I think I can," Michelle said from behind him. She reached out, her hand now glowing, and reached _into_ War. He gasped, clawing at his chest, "A little help guys!" Michelle called, strained, as she tried to keep War from attacking with her powers.

Sam was on his feet, pulling out Ruby's knife, while Dean ran forward to grab the struggling man.

"Ok," War laughed again, "That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill War, kiddos."

"Oh, we know," Dean said, before slamming War's hand against the Mustang, holding it down for Sam to cut all four fingers off, the ring clinking as it fell to the pavement.

Michelle fell back, heaving from the strain of using her powers. She looked over to see a finger with the ring still on as she picked it up. When she looked up, War and the red Mustang were gone.

She let out a breath, what the hell had she just done?

~8~

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked, holding up the ring as they all sat in a rest area.

"Dean…" Sam began after a moment of silence.

"Sam, let's not."

"This is important. I know you don't trust me…I know you both don't…" he looked up at Michelle, "Just…now I realize something. _I _don't trust me either."

"Sam…" Michelle began, but Sam held up a hand to stop her.

"I mean, I…what I did, what I almost did, what I did to the two of you, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. I_ hurt_ you both and…I _wanted_ to hurt you. And I realize, the problem's _me_. How far I was willing to go. It scares the hell out of me," he swallowed hard, "Everything is so confusing and I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"So what are you saying?" Dean frowned.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous to the two of you. If you're always looking out for me and worrying, you'll get hurt. And I couldn't bear that. Maybe it's best if we just...go our separate ways."

"Sam…" Michelle began again.

"I think you're right," Dean agreed.

"Dean!" Michelle exclaimed. This was _not _how she was hoping it would go. The brothers worked best_ together_, and they would need that teamwork to stop Lucifer.

"I was expecting a fight," Sam remarked.

"So was I," Michelle muttered, before sighing, she supposed...they were right. Sam was dealing with a lot, he was all over the place, his emotions everywhere. He wouldn't be able to sort through them, start healing himself, getting himself to that place where he could even begin to patch up what had been broken while still hunting with them, knowing and seeing in their actions how they _didn't_ trust him.

"The truth is I _do_ spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right," Dean admitted as well, "And I know that Mickey here believes you're fine, but I just can't help it. And I just…I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

"I'm sorry guys," Sam dropped his head.

"I know you are, Sam," Michelle said, standing up with him and holding out something for him to take.

"What's this?" he asked looking down at the key ring in his hand.

"The keys to my car. And my house."

"Michelle…" Sam began, shaking his head.

"Look, you need to be demon-free for a while, right? That's the safest, most demon-free area I can think of. And besides, Dean's going to need someone to keep him company in the car, so I won't need mine right now. Take it back for me and spend however long you need there. Ok?"

Sam considered what she said and saw the logic in it, "Alright."

"Good," she replied, pulling him into a hug, "At least I'll know you're safe."

Sam smiled a bit into the hug, savoring it, knowing this was just a 'goodbye for now' hug and not a 'I forgive you' hug. He pulled back reluctantly and looked over at Dean, "Take care of yourself Dean."

"Don't worry," he waved his brother's concern off, "I've got Michelle to look out for me."

Michelle just rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam as he nodded and walked back to her car, glancing at them once more before taking off.

"So how did you do it?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Do what?" Michelle asked, watching as Sam disappeared in the distance.

"Stop War. You, like, reached into him and held him back."

"I'm honestly not sure," she admitted, "I just…wanted to stop him and the next thing I knew, my hand was glowing. I didn't really stop to think what it was, I just reached out to grab his shoulder and, suddenly my hand's_ in_ his back and he's not moving."

"Huh," Dean remarked, "Could come in handy."

She nodded.

She just wished she knew what it was.

A/N: Hmm...interesting...Michelle's powers seem to have gotten a power boost, and just after Lucifer was freed...I wonder what that could mean? I mean, for those of you who are fans of the show, didn't the same thing happen to that little boy Jesse?

In other news...I got my first flame yesterday. I have to say, I really am honestly surprised that it took so long, I was fully expecting someone to want me to kill my OC off in my DW fics lol. Is it weird that I consider getting one an achievement? I sort of feel like, I'm not a good writer until at least 1 person absolutely hates what I've written. Everyone needs a critic to keep them grounded don't they? :) Oh well, c'est la vie, to each his own opinion.


	3. Free to be You and Me

Free to be You and Me

Sam sighed as his eyes opened, a smile on his face. It had been _so long_ since he'd had a good night's sleep. He'd been in Michelle's house about two weeks so far and every night he'd had such a good rest. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was because he didn't have to worry about demons sneaking into a motel room and trying to slit his throat as he dreamed, or that he'd taken to sleeping with Michelle's pillow clenched to his chest and that faint lingering smell of her wafted over to him as he slept so that he could almost fool himself into thinking she was in his arms again.

When he'd first made it back to her house he'd given himself a little tour of his own. He'd gone and looked at each room in the house. So far it was all fairly normal actually. The first floor was a basic foyer, living room, dining room, kitchen, with a door to the basement, and a bathroom. The second floor had a family room, a study which he assumed was her parents as he found a certificate for anthropology on the wall and a plaque of honor for one Miles J. Davidson, a fairly large room with bookshelves stocked with thousands of books filled with lore about different monsters, a bathroom, and a storage room. The third floor were reserved for the bedrooms, he'd found the master bedroom, a linen closet, a guest room, and a bathroom, as well as a small pull down ladder for the attic. He'd also found a room he could only assume was Michelle's. Well, it had to be, given that her name was on the door.

He'd been very interested to see what Michelle's room had looked like. Her name was engraved in the door, along with a few protective runes he'd seen on all the other doors that could very easily be passed off as just decorative designs to others less supernatural savvy. Her room was a light silver with teal accents. She had an average, twin sized bed, iron frame, there were a few family pictures hung up on the wall, a bookshelf of her own, full of more contemporary monster themed books, Dracula, Frankenstein, among others. There was also a Bible in there too, a few versions actually. She had a window, a desk, a dresser and a closet. There were also a few mementos scattered around of her previous hunts.

He'd seen a lock of werewolf hair, a vampire tooth, a bottle of dirt from her first ghost hunt. There were even a few pictures in frames of her and her parents in Europe, standing before some monuments, the Coliseum, the Eiffel tower, Big Ben. He'd picked up a few of them to look at and found that they had a false back to them, and each frame held a secret picture behind it of the family after whatever hunt they had in that area. Often they looked pretty beat up, but they were smiling nonetheless. It had gotten him thinking that...maybe...raising a child as a Hunter wouldn't be _so _bad, it just depended on _how_ it was done.

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that he'd have to get up soon for work. He'd taken a deadbeat job as a busboy in a local bar. There wasn't much fresh food in the house, which made sense as Hunters tended to move around a lot, so he'd had to get a job for milk and eggs and other things. Michelle had called a few times to check in and told him to just use the secondary debit card she kept, stuck under the shelf of the china cabinet they'd seen when she'd first recovered, but he'd refused. He felt like he was already taking advantage, staying in her house for free.

According to her, her parents had created an agreement with the bank, the bills were automatically taken out of her family's accounts. Most of the electrics were still plugged in when she would leave to hunt, like the refrigerator, the freezers, and the water, which would go on to help the garden. Basically, whatever he used, the microwave, the shower, whatever, was already being paid for.

He smiled, thinking about Michelle. She called him every few days to check up, make sure her family's precautions were still working. Yes, they were. No sign of demons or anything whatsoever.

There was just _one_ problem…

He stepped out the door to head to work, walking, as it was just down the road and around a corner. As soon as he stepped off the property…

"Hey baby," a voice said.

He stopped short, turning around to see his dead girlfriend Jessica standing behind him

"I missed you," she continued.

He swallowed hard, he really felt like he was going insane, "Jessica," he took a breath, shaking his head, this was the first time he'd spoken to her in the last few times he'd seen her, "You're not real."

"I am," she insisted, "I'm here."

He shook his head slowly, "I…I'm sorry."

He didn't know what to say to her. As torn up as he had been over her death, he'd _healed_. His many talks with Dean about Michelle when he'd first been attracted to her had helped him realize, he really _was _trying to fool himself with Jess. He'd basically gone after a woman who reminded him of his mother when Dean and his dad would talk about her. A blonde, beautiful, caring woman, who he really knew little about, who knew little about him as well.

It had been a farce. He'd admitted it. He'd been trying _so hard_ to be normal that he'd gone through the motions. Met a girl, basically the first girl he'd met at college, courted her, and convinced himself he loved her.

But with Michelle…she was_ so different_ than Jessica it was almost funny. She was a brunette, Hunter, who could kick his ass from here to next Tuesday. She was crazy and brilliant and dedicated and brave and she scared him from time to time. Seriously, he'd feared for his life a few times when she would PMS. But he wouldn't have her any other way. She was honest and she _knew_ him, just like he knew _her_.

"I know," Jess said, cutting into his thoughts. She stepped forward, about to take his hand, but he stepped back, "What are you doing, Sam?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Running away. Haven't we been down this road before?"

"No. It's different now."

"Really?"

"Last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak."

"Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that."

"No," he shook his head.

"Even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Maybe that's what got me killed."

"No!"

"I was dead from the moment we said hello."

"No."

"Maybe that's why it's better for you to get away," she shrugged, "Save her like you couldn't save me."

"What?" he breathed.

"I know about Michelle, Sam," his eyes widened, "You're running from her, just like you ran from me. The only difference is you didn't kill her…yet."

"No," he swallowed.

"Don't you get it?" Jess glared, "You can't run from _yourself_. Why are you running now?"

"Why are you here Jess?"

"Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you? Protect Michelle?"

"From what?" he frowned.

"You. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up to you, like it always does. You know what happens then?" Sam looked down, "People die. Baby, the people _closest_ to you die. _Michelle _will die."

"Don't worry because I won't make that mistake again," Sam glared at her forcefully, he would be damned if he let Michelle die because of him.

"Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. _Ever_."

Sam looked down and then up, Jess was gone.

He really _was_ going insane.

~8~

Michelle sighed as she sat in the Impala. Dean was looking for yet another hunt. It wouldn't be so bad, she loved hunting, but he was driving her _insane_. He wouldn't even _talk_ about Sam. He wouldn't even_ call_ him. He just ignored her every time she brought him up or spoke to him on the phone. She knew Sam needed time, but this wouldn't do at all. The brothers _needed_ each other, it was pretty clear from how bad things got before, when they had been separated.

She jumped as someone knocked on the window. She looked over to see Dean standing there, dressed in a suit, motioning for her to get out and join him. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. He didn't say a word, just nodded towards the hospital behind him.

They walked in and Dean led her towards a doctor, "Hi, Detective Bill Buckner," Dean greeted as he held out his Pennsylvania State police ID.

"Detective Carla Fisk," Michelle held up hers as well.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "How can I help you, Detectives?"

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones," Dean replied.

Michelle sighed as the doctor led them away. This would be just another hunt for a vampire.

~8~

They headed back to the motel room that night after having offed the vampire they'd been hunting. Dean had nearly gotten bitten but Michelle fired a dart of dead man's blood at the vampire which sent him into convulsions till Dean beheaded it. He'd, of course, gotten splattered with blood as he seemed prone to do. He'd looked up at Michelle, smirking, but she just nodded to the side, where he saw the blood had also splattered _the Impala_…smirk gone.

They'd washed the car before heading back, no need to draw attention with a blood soaked car in a parking lot.

Dean was over by the sink, washing off the last bit of blood as Michelle sat on the couch with a book in her lap, her journal open, jotting down notes. He looked up at the mirror, only to see Castiel standing behind him.

"God!" Dean shouted, spinning around, but jumping back to lean against the sink, "Don't _do _that!" he looked over to see Michelle smirking, but not having looked up at all.

"Hey Cas," Michelle called.

"And you!" he pointed at her, "How many times have I told you to_ warn_ _me_ when he does that!?"

"And miss your reaction?" Michelle glanced over at him.

Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel turned to him, "Hello Dean."

"Cas…" Dean began, eyeing the angel, who was only inches away from him, "We've talked about this. Personal space?"

Castiel looked at him, confused, before glancing over at Michelle, who laughed and made a motion for him to step back.

"My apologies," Castiel nodded, moving back _one_ step.

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it, "How'd you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar," he rubbed his ribs to get his point across.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were."

"You _do_ know you can just ask me, right Cas?" Michelle called, turning on the couch to face them over the back of it, "You have my number."

He pulled out his cell phone, "It says it died."

Michelle rolled her eyes, getting up and taking the phone from him. She rummaged through her bag a moment before pulling out a phone charger and plugging it in.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked a moment later, seeing that there was only one bed in the room.

Dean sighed. Michelle had insisted that they only get a room with one bed and a couch as she didn't want to be alone in the bed, having gotten so used to being with Sam, and also threatening his ability to produce children in the future if he dare suggest_ they_ share a bed. He'd caved and gone for a room with a couch and bed as she asked.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while," Dean answered, putting on his jacket, "So…"

Castiel turned to Michelle, "You agreed with this?"

"Not a chance in hell," she replied, glaring, "But it's between_ them_ apparently, so I have no say in it."

Dean rolled his eyes, he'd heard this resentment _many_ times before. But he couldn't understand it. _Of course_ they valued her opinion, and _of course_ it involved her. As far as he was concerned she was a part of the family already, if not as Sam's future wife, not that it seemed like that would happen, then his adopted little sister. He felt like she couldn't see the enormity of Sam's mistake or how off the reservation he'd gone recently since she just kept bringing up how Sam should have stayed, and he felt like he had to protect her from Sam. He never thought he'd _ever _have to do that but Sam proved he'd be willing to kill Michelle in the past, he wasn't about to let it happen in the future.

Michelle was also pissed. She knew her powers. She knew Dean and she knew Sam. Of course she knew how bad things were, how bad they'd gotten because of Sam. But, in the days they'd spent without Sam, it had given her time to think, to evaluate everything. She knew what Sam was like when_ not_ on demon blood, and that was the Sam he was now, just a more broken version, laid down with guilt. Dean just didn't understand her powers and how they worked. Sam was _clean_, as in never-going-back clean. And now he was suffering with the guilt of everything, _alone_. Without the support of the two people he needed most. Sure, she might not trust him completely, yet, but how was he going to prove it, how as he going to earn their trust and repair the relationships he'd broken, if he wasn't _there_ to do it?

"You find God yet?" Dean cut in, trying to change the topic, "More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him," Castiel replied, "That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"Cas I've told you before," Michelle cut in, "If God doesn't want to be found, the necklace isn't going to do anything. This is _God _we're talking about, he can do anything."

"What do you need our help with?" Dean asked, confused, "God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God," Castiel cut in, "It's someone else."

"Who?" Michelle frowned, having a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked.

"Which one?" Michelle swallowed hard.

"His name is Raphael," Castiel told her, smiling reassuringly at her.

She let out a breath of relief, archangels she could handle. There was only one she was actually afraid of and it wasn't Raphael.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean frowned, shaking his head, glancing at Michelle oddly a moment. He knew that expression, she was actually afraid of something, an archangel.

He'd asked her once, about Lucifer being an angel, what that whole story was about. According to her there were only four main archangels, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, the most powerful. Lucifer had been in Hell, Gabriel was apparently MIA, and she was clearly relieved it was Raphael who had been guarding Chuck...which begged the quesiton...why was she so afraid of Michael?

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the Earth," Castiel replied, looking more at Michelle, who seemed to have a better understanding of the situation.

She nodded, "This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean looked between the two of them before settling on Castiel, "Revenge?"

"Information," Castiel answered.

Dean just shook his head and got up, walking over to the sink to pick up his knife and a washcloth, making quick work of cleaning the knife, "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Dean turned around sharply, "What do you mean interrogate? You mean like with Alastair? With Michelle…"

"Cas…" Michelle cut in, shaking her head frantically, "I can't…not again. _Please_ don't make me…"

"No," Castiel said quickly, "Not _ever_. _Never _again. I _swear_," he swallowed hard, "That was a mistake I will forever regret."

Michelle let out a breath and nodded.

"You're serious about this," Dean looked back at Castiel. Castiel turned to look at Dean, who walked back over to him, "So, what, you're Athos, Michelle's Aramis, I'm Porthos and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

Castiel just looked at him, confused, before glancing at Michelle, who was looking at Dean, vaguely impressed, "It's a roundabout way of calling us the three musketeers," she explained to Castiel, who nodded as though he understood what she was saying.

"Give me one good reason why we should do this," Dean continued.

"Because you're Michael's Shield," he looked at Michelle, before looking at Dean, "And Michael's vessel and no angel will _dare_ harm you."

Dean gave him a look, "Oh, so we're your bullet shield."

"Technically _I'm_ your bullet shield," Michelle called, "I am the Shield after all."

"What exactly is that?" Dean rounded on her.

"Basically, I'm supposed to keep you alive and in one piece till Michael decides to jump your bones," Michelle sighed, before scoffing, "I protect the vessel."

Dean frowned, he could already tell that Michelle wasn't a fan of being dragged into all this angel stuff either. But compared to him, her job sucked more. At least he could have had the power of an angel on his side, she was expected to jump in front of all dangers for him, alone, unarmed. At least that was her take on what Castiel had told her some time after they met Chuck. Apparently he was the prophet who had written about her being important in the upcoming Apocalypse, as the Michael Shield.

"I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me," Castiel replied, "Please."

"Alright," Michelle stood up, "Let's do it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean cut in, "You're in?"

"And so are you by default."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm going to help Castiel," she said slowly, as though explaining it to a child, "And either you help me help him, or I'll make sure you're as junkless as Michael."

Dean swallowed hard, turning to Castiel, "Where is he?"

"Maine," he answered, "Let's go."

Castiel reached out to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers when Dean leaned away quickly, "Whoa!" the Hunter called.

Castiel dropped his arm, "What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week," Dean grumbled, "We're driving," he picked up his keys and headed towards the door.

Michelle laughed and stepped over to Castiel, "It's probably better if we do drive," he gave her a look, "You've been cut off right?" he nodded, "Save as much of your powers as you can," she patted him on the shoulder, "Let _us_ help _you_."

She linked arms with him and led him out of the room and towards the Impala where Dean was already waiting.

~8~

"Hey Keith," Lindsey, a woman who worked at the bar, called to Sam. He turned at the use of his alias to see her throwing darts, nailing pretty close to the target, "You play?"

"That depends," he answered, looking up from where he was cleaning a table, "What are we playing for?"

"World peace."

"Oh, is that all?" he laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" she moved to retrieve her darts.

"Shoot."

"You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?"

"Uh, I guess…" he trailed, confused, "Why?"

"The _New York _Times Saturday crossword?"

He looked down, "Was it?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, turning to face him, "You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this..."

"Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" he tried, recalling with a smile how Michelle had once called him the same thing during the six months after the Mystery Spot thing.

Lindsey laughed, "Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story."

He smirked, taking three darts, "Sounds fair," he aimed and threw all three darts at the target, nailing it in the center.

"Very mysterioso," Lindsey grinned.

"That?" he laughed, nodding at the target, "That's _nothing_, Michelle can do _five_ darts _blindfolded_ and facing _backwards_."

"Michelle?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow, still smiling, honestly just happy he seemed to be talking more about his past. She could tell he was running from something, something he'd done, and she knew from experience there was only _one_ way to work past it…to talk it out and confront it.

"Uh…yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a really nice name," Lindsey commented, but Sam's attention had been pulled to the TV. It was showing different clips of hailstorms and trees on fire to a live reporter standing with the firemen trying to help.

"…the town of Tully," the reporter began, "Tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations."

The bartender shut the TV off suddenly, "Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?"

Sam looked away, turning his back to clean another table, his face the epitome of guilt.

~8~

Dean, Castiel, and Michelle stepped out of the Impala in Waterville Maine, dressed in their suits, Castiel in his typical tan coat.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Castiel replied.

Michelle let out a whistle, and he could still see?

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asked, seeming to think the same thing as her, "Alright, what's the plan?"

"We'll..." Castiel began, startled to see Dean waiting on _his_ orders, "Tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

Michelle laughed.

"Seriously?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" Castiel frowned.

"We're talking about _humans_ Cas," Michelle smiled at him, he was _so_ _lost_ when it came to them.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, not following.

"We're not as inclined to tell the truth. And most are less inclined to _believe_ the truth because of that."

He just seemed more confused.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out a fake ID for Castiel, slipping it into his coat and adjusting his tie, "When humans want something really, _really_ bad, we lie," Dean summed up.

"Why?" Castiel frowned.

"Because that's how you become President."

Michelle just shook her head and took Castiel's arm, leading him behind Dean, "Because sometimes we need to protect those around us," Michelle commented, "And the less they know about what's _actually_ happening, the better. They may try and do something that just gets you killed, or gets someone else killed, or gets them killed..."

Dean slowed down just a bit before glancing back at her, a puzzled expression on his face. The way she said it…he shook his head and headed into the sheriff's department, "Deputy Framingham?" he asked as they walked in.

The deputy turned around as he and Michelle held up their FBI IDs.

"Hi," Dean greeted, smiling, "Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my partners, Jaclyn Walsh," he nodded at Michelle, who nodded a greeting, "And Eddie Moscone."

Castiel stood there.

"Also FBI," Dean tried again.

Castiel still just stood there.

Michelle gently elbowed him in the side. He started, looking down at her as she subtly glanced at his pocket and back. He turned back to the deputy, pulling out his FBI ID and holding it up…upside down.

Dean reached out and turned it around, sticking it back in his hand.

"He's new," Michelle informed the deputy, "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Castiel looked down at the ID, curious as to what it said and interested in how easy it was to change his identity and have someone else believe it.

"Yeah, sure," the deputy replied, eyeing Castiel, "Talk here, though," he pointed to his right ear as he led them into his office, "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Michelle nodded as they sat down.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Dean asked.

The deputy sighed, "A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Michelle asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?" Dean frowned.

"30, 40, in all-out, kill-or-be-killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?" Michelle frowned as well.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Castiel cut in.

Dean and Michelle stiffened, trying their very best to refrain from face palming.

The deputy just looked over at Castiel, who stared back.

"They're skirmishing all over the globe," Castiel continued.

"Come again?" the deputy shook his head, before turning back to Dean, "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Dean began, "Nothing."

At the same time as Castiel repeated, "Demons. Demons."

Michelle elbowed Castiel once more and he stopped.

"He means demons, you know, drink, adultery," she cut in, "The seven deadly sins. We all have our demons."

The deputy looked at Castiel once more before shaking his head, the man was probably from a religious family, it would explain it, "I guess."

Dean gave Castiel a firm look, "Anyway…" he turned back to the deputy, "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Michelle asked.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um…"

"Pure white?" Castiel guessed, though sounding more like a statement than anything.

"Yeah," the deputy nodded slowly, "Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Michelle asked.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Dean nearly laughed.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

Castiel turned to Michelle, "Saint Pete's."

Michelle nodded at him before turning back to the deputy, "Thank you."

~8~

They were able to find Donnie quite quickly at St. Peter's hospital. He was in they psych ward, sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic, as they stood observing him from the hallway window.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore," Dean ventured.

"Just an empty vessel," Michelle answered for the angel.

"So is _this _what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked tensely, not _at all_ liking what he was seeing.

"No, not at all," Castiel replied, Dean nearly smiled, when Castiel continued, "Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you."

Dean looked away a moment when…

"Ow!" Castiel shouted.

Dean looked over to see Castiel rubbing the back of his head from where Michelle had clearly smacked him.

He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

~8~

Sam was sitting in the study of Michelle's house, looking things up on the computer. It was open to a calligraphic page of the Revelations in Latin. He sighed, wishing Michelle was there, she would probably have it translated in no time…or have it memorized in English. He'd managed to highlight a section to magnify and picked up his phone, scrolling down to Dean…before scrolling up to Bobby. He didn't want to bother Dean or Michelle, besides given that time of night, they might be on a hunt.

"Sam?" Bobby asked as he answered on the other end.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted, "How you doing?"

"Well I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live," Bobby replied, earning a laugh from Sam, "Where are you?"

"Michelle's. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."

"What omens?"

"Alright, listen to this," he said, squinting at the computer, "'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"

"Well ain't that delightful," Bobby groaned.

"Yeah. But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

"Ok…"

"What?"

"There a reason you're calling?"

"Dean didn't tell you?"

"He told me. Just thought you woulda been calling Michelle up before me. Girl's a walking Bible you know."

Sam smiled at that, "I know, but they're probably on a hunt right now, I don't want to bother them…I just thought you might want to find out who else is in the area and put a man on this."

"Ok, let me see if I can think of the best Hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity…oh, that'd be _you_."

"I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out," Sam sighed.

Bobby sighed as well, "Don't know why you're calling me about it. You do know there's a phone book of Hunters there right?"

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah," Bobby laughed, "Michelle's parents kept a log of all the Hunters they ever came across or heard of, got their numbers and everything. Wouldn't be surprised if your names are in there too."

"Huh…" Sam trailed in thought, "I guess I should give it a look?"

"Call me back with some familiar names and I'll let you know if any of them are close by last I heard," Bobby agreed.

"Ok. Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby sighed before hanging up.

Same flipped his phone closed and sat back in the chair only a moment before getting up in search of this phone book.

~8~

Dean was walking through the empty cabin they were squatting in, paging through his father's journal, while Michelle sat at a small wooden table by a window and leafed through her own book, jotting down notes. He turned and sat the journal down on the table across from her, about to turn back to the kitchen, when Castiel appeared behind him, holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replied.

"How was it?" Michelle looked up.

"Arid," Castiel smiled a bit as he set the jar on the table.

Michelle reached out and began to look inside it.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's oil," Michelle replied.

"It's very special," Castiel agreed, sitting down, "Very rare."

"Ok, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean frowned, incredulous.

"No."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "It's Holy Oil Dean," he looked at her, "It's probably the _only _thing that can hold an angel at bay."

Dean nodded slowly, turning to Castiel, "So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise," Castiel and Michelle said at the same time.

Dean blinked, shaking his head at the two of them, he'd almost forgotten that Michelle was like a walking encyclopedia when it came to angels, "Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net? An oily butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder," Castiel deadpanned.

"Do we have _any _chance of surviving this?"

"_We_ do," Michelle replied solemnly, knowing that the first thing Raphael would do, would be to try and off Castiel.

"So odds are he's a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked her, glancing at Cas.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"Well…" Dean nodded, "Last night on Earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel replied.

Michelle snorted, it was such a Cas like think to say.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?"

Castiel looked at Dean before looking away, very uncomfortable. Michelle couldn't help but smirk as she shut her book and leaned back in her chair to watch. This was going to be _good_, it wasn't often she got to see Castiel squirm.

"You _have_ been with women before," Dean looked at Cas, startled, "Right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell me you've_ never_ been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked, stunned.

"I've never had occasion, ok?" Castiel defended.

"Alright," Dean smirked, grabbing his jacket, "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

Dean headed towards the door, opening it and waiting for Castiel to walk through. Cas stood there and stared at him, before looking at Michelle for help, she could only shake her head and smile.

He slumped forward and walked out the door.

~8~

Sam was taking a tray of empty glasses and trash away from a section of the bar when suddenly someone called out.

"Hey Sam!"

Having gotten used to his alias, Sam made no move to reply.

"Sam!" they called again.

"Sam?" Lindsey asked, "What happened to Keith?"

And then he realized the man was calling _him_. He put down his tray and looked over, "Wait, what?"

Lindsey pointed to a man who was standing a few feet away. Sam instantly recognized him as Tim, and his two friends, Reggie and Steve.

"He called you Sam," Lindsey said after a moment.

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly, trying to come up with a reason for that, "Uh. Sam's my middle name."

Lindsey laughed, "Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds," Tim grinned.

"Are you guys friends?" Lindsey asked, eyeing the butch-looking men.

"Hunting buddies," Steve replied, "With his dad. Samuel here is quite the Hunter himself."

"Wow," Lindsey smirked, looking at Sam, "You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things," Tim laughed at the little joke.

"Um," Sam swallowed, "Why don't I get you guys some drinks?"

The three Hunters nodded and moved to sit at a table while Sam went to get them their drinks, setting them down before the men before taking the last seat across from them.

"Sorry," Tim took a swig of the beer, "Didn't mean to bust you back there."

"It's alright," Sam waved him off, "So what's up?"

"Bobby called," was all Tim said.

Sam nodded. He'd managed to find the phonebook and he'd been quite impressed. He had no idea that there were _so many_ Hunters out there. There must have been two or three hundred names in there. He'd jotted down a few he seemed to recall and called up Bobby, who'd made his own list from Sam's, saying he'd get back to him.

"And?" Sam shook his head when they said nothing else.

"You were right," Tim nodded, "Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?"

"Don't know yet," Steve shrugged.

"Bobby told us you were off limits," Reggie cut in, "That true?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "That's right."

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here," Tim frowned.

"I know you could," Sam swallowed, "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"It's personal."

"Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the freaking Apocalypse?" Tim fixed him with a look.

"Like I said…"

"Yeah," Reggie rolled his eyes, "You're sorry. Heard it the first time."

"Suit yourself," Tim shrugged with a grin, "More for us then, right?"

"Good luck," Sam smiled.

"But hey. Beers are on you when we get back."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "You bet."

The Hunters got up and shook Sam's hand before heading out, Sam watching them go as Lindsey came up next to him, "So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?"

"It's a _long_ story," he breathed.

"That is it," Lindsey turned to mock glare at him, "Enough with the kung fu wandering the Earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't…"

"No," Lindsey cut him off, "The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes."

~8~

Michelle was fighting hard to keep her laughter contained as she sat in a brothel/bar with Dean and Castiel that night. Dean was drinking his beer causally while Castiel sat there, looking _terrified_.

"Hey," Dean cut in, "Relax."

"This is a den of iniquity," Castiel looked around, "I should not be here," he turned to Michelle, "Neither should you. We should go."

Michelle laughed, "There is _no way_ I'm missing _this_."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against _Heaven_," Dean argued, "Iniquity is one of the perks," he grinned widely as a hooker approached them, dressed in a slinky white ensemble, "Showtime."

"Hi," the hooker grinned, "What's your name?"

Castiel tried his hardest not to look at her, trying to look at anything else in the bar.

"Cas," Michelle answered, startling Castiel into looking over.

"Et tu?" he asked

"His name is Cas," Michelle just smirked.

This was so _awesome_!

"What's _your_ name?" Dean asked the hooker.

"Chastity," she smiled.

"Chastity," Dean nodded, grinning widely as Castiel downed his beer, "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu."

Chastity walked over and tugged Castiel to his feet, "Come on, baby."

Dean caught Castiel's arm on his way past, "Hey, listen. Take this…" he handed him a handful of money, "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, ok? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger," Castiel just stood there, "Don't make me push you."

"Don't make me _order _you," Michelle added jokingly as Castiel remained standing there.

Castiel grimaced and took the money, turning to follow Chastity.

As soon as he was around the corner both Dean and Michelle burst out laughing.

"How long you think he'll last?" Dean asked her as he took a swig of his beer.

Michelle just held up her hand, lowering a finger as she counted down. When she got to her index finger she pointed at the corner just as someone screamed.

"Oh Cas," Dean shook his head as they both got up and went after him.

"Get out of my face!" Chastity was shouting at Castiel as they stood outside a room, Cas looking a bit disheveled as she threw things at him, "Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk! I'll kill you!" she turned and stormed past Dean and Michelle, "Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!"

Dean walked over to Castiel, not quite expecting such a violent reaction from the woman, he'd thought Cas would just make a socially awkward comment, "The hell did you do?"

"I don't know," Castiel frowned, "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father, Gene, ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man," Dean shook his head, Michelle couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's...it's the natural order."

"We should go," Michelle cut in suddenly, seeing two bouncers enter the hall, "Come on."

She grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him down the hall, through a door at the end, and outside with Dean, who hadn't stopped laughing since he saw the bouncers.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked, frowning at Dean.

"Oh, nothing," Dean gasped for breath, "Woo. It's been a _long time_ since I've laughed _that_ hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

His face slowly fell as he realized that fact. Michelle reached out and put a hand on his arm, offering him a small, reassuring smile which he slowly returned.

"Come on," Dean nodded towards the parking lot, "Better get ready for the ritual."

~8~

Sam was sitting at a small table Lindsey had set up after the bar had closed, eating.

"So..." Lindsey began, "You gonna tell me who those guys back there _really_ were? And don't say hunting buddies."

Sam sighed, "We used to be in the same business together."

"What business?" Lindsey eyed him suspiciously.

"How's your salad?" he tried to change the subject, but also indicated it wasn't the best topic.

"Witness protection, right?" she tried to lighten the mood, "From Mafia?"

"I'm not Mafia," he said seriously.

"Ok, I get it," she nodded, backing off, "Don't mean to pry, my bad."

Sam sighed again, "I used to be in business with my brother. Truth is, I was pretty good at the job. But...I made some mistakes, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people."

"Michelle?" Lindsey guessed.

"Yeah," he nodded, staring at the salad before him in thought, "I really screwed up with her."

"Tell me about her."

"She was probably the best thing to happen to me and I blew it."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Not a whole lot of telling me about her."

He looked up at her, "She was a friend of the family who sort of worked with us. Her family had a similar business and her parents were dead, left it to her, she joined up with us. We…we got close, all of us."

"You and Michelle…_and_ your brother?" Lindsey frowned.

"NO!" Sam shouted, his eyes wide, "No, no way, Michelle and Dean could _never_…they're just…no. They sort of look at each other like siblings."

"Your brother's name is Dean?" Lindsey smiled, happy to have gleamed some more information.

"…yeah…" Sam trailed, startled that it had slipped out.

"So…you and Michelle, no Dean and Michelle?" she tried after a few moments of silence.

"We sort of formed a team. I was the brains, you know research and all, Dean was the brawn, the front man, Michelle…she was like a bridge between the two of us. She was as up-to-date as me but as gung-ho as Dean to get working," he smiled, "Maybe that's why things just worked out. It was never awkward, and she just sort of…"

"Fit?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, his smile fading, "But I screwed it up. Got into some bad stuff. They tried to stop me, to warn me away, get through to me, but I didn't listen. I…really hurt them both and…" he let out a frustrated breath.

"What was your poison?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. For all his sugar coating, he was surprisingly bad at covering up, "You were hooked on something, I know the look," she pulled out a medallion from her pocket, "Three years sober."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked around, "You work in a _bar_."

"So do you," she countered, putting the medallion back, "Look, Keith. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I _do _know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven, that they can't change," Sam looked down in thought, "And besides…" he looked up, "The way you talk about that girl…she's probably already forgiven you and is just waiting for you to grow some balls and go back."

Sam laughed at that…it sounded _exactly_ like Michelle.

~8~

Dean watched a nurse walk down the hallway of the hospital before slipping into a room. He looked over, nodding at Michelle, who shut the shades as he shut the door behind him. He tuned to look around and was not surprised to see Castiel already there pouring the oil in a circle about Donnie's wheelchair.

"When the oil burns," Michelle explained to Dean, "No angel can touch or pass through the flames, or his host dies, no resurrection possible. Not a good thing if they're the last of the bloodline."

"Ok," he nodded, following along, "So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple," Castiel stood, handing Michelle the remaining oil, "There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial," he looked over at Michelle, who nodded. He leaned down to Donnie's ear and chanted in Enochian before whispering, "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."

He stepped out of the oil circle and over to Dean and Michelle's side.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Be ready," was all Castiel said as he lit a match Michelle handed him and threw it onto the oil, watching as it burst into flames.

~8~

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean complained as they walked up to the abandoned cabin. They had waited _all day_ but Raphael never showed.

"Dean, wait!" Michelle called as they entered the house.

There was a blinding ray of white light filling the room, fading moments later to reveal Donnie already in the cabin, lightning in the shape of wings behind him, he was Raphael now.

"Castiel," Raphael greeted.

"Raphael," Castiel returned as he, Dean, and Michelle walked closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Dean scoffed, "All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael smirked as lightning flashed outside, "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"As if you could," Michelle rolled her eyes

"Excuse me?" Raphael glared at her.

"Michael's Sword and Shield here," she reminded him, "You smite us, Michael will _kill_ you."

"Be that as it may," he smirked, glancing at Castiel, "My brother here is unprotected."

"Then maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt," Dean cut in, "By the way, hi, I'm Dean and that's…"

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know _where_ you are."

"As Michelle said," Castiel glared at the angel, taking just a step closer to stand before Michelle, "You won't kill them. You wouldn't _dare_."

"Then I will take him to Michael."

"Well then," Dean rolled his eyes, "Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you."

He went to grab a beer as Raphael smirked, "Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"A bit," Dean smirked as well, "But you see, Michelle here doesn't take kindly to people trying to force me and Sam to do things…got him against a wall with a knife at his throat before I even hit the floor."

"Yes," Raphael nodded slowly, "But I am an _archangel_, she cannot stop _me_ so easily and he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Well, then there are two things you didn't imagine," Dean threw his beer out.

"And what's that?" Zachariah glared.

"I'm still a _shield_," Michelle reminded him, "All I have to do is stand in front of him and you're as powerless as Zachy boy."

"And we_ knew_ you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch," Dean glared, clicking his lighter on and dropping it into the holy oil circle Michelle had set up before their watch of Raphael in the hospital.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea," Michelle pointed to Dean as Raphael glared at her.

"It was his idea," he pointed to Castiel.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked, not following the game as he glared at his brother.

"God?" Raphael laughed, "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

~8~

Sam was wiping down a table, when the door chimed open and someone came in, "Bar's closed!" he called, looking up, only to see Tim standing there, "Hey."

"Something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim glared at him.

"What?" he frowned, "No."

"You sure about that?"

"I…I don't know…jeez," his eyes widened as he saw the sorry state Tim was in, "Are you ok? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the five and dime," Tim mocked.

"I'm sorry," Sam frowned.

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam," Tim spat.

"What do you want me to say?" he shook his head, confused.

"The truth," Tim glared, but Sam said nothing, "Ok, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about _you_, Sam."

"Demons lie."

"Yeah," he nodded mockingly, "I'm gonna ask you, one last time, the truth. Now."

The door chimed and Reggie walked in, hauling Lindsey after him.

"Lindsey!" Sam shouted as Reggie held a knife to her neck.

"What's going on?" she cried.

~8~

"But there's no other explanation," Raphael continued, "He's gone for good."

"You're lying," Castiel glared.

"Am I?" he raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Doesn't mean he's dead," Michelle countered.

"Yeah, who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean smirked.

"Careful," Raphael glared, "That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"And you've truly 'honored thy father,' haven't you?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, 'cause he'd be _so _proud to know his sons started the frigging Apocalypse."

"He ran off and disappeared," Raphael countered, "He left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared," Dean nodded, "He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you?" he glared, "You're living in a Godless Universe!"

"I wouldn't quite say that," Michelle quipped.

"So what, you and the other kids just decided to throw an Apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean shot back.

"We're _tired_," Raphael sighed, "We just want it to be _over_. We just want...paradise."

"Whatever happened to 'patience is a virtue?'" Michelle replied.

"God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean glared.

"Yes," Raphael said, "And whatever we want, we get."

The windows suddenly burst in, shattering glass around them.

~8~

"Just take it easy, ok?" Sam said, holding up his hands, his eyes fixed on Lindsey, "Put the knife down," Reggie slowly put the knife down, but didn't give up on Lindsey, "It's true. What the demons said, it's all true."

"Keep going," Tim glared.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I want to hear you _say_ it!"

"I did it. It's_ my_ fault the Apocalypse is happening."

~8~

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" Castiel asked, "Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael countered.

"No," Castiel breathed, shaking his head, stunned, he _hadn't_ considered that. It couldn't be...

"Think about it," Raphael smirked, "He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Wasn't him," Michelle stated as though she were commenting on the weather.

"And how would _you_ know?" Raphael turned to her.

"You _really_ _don't _get it do you?" Michelle stepped forward, ignoring Dean and Castiel as they reached for her, "God_ isn't_ dead. He_ can't _be."

"Obviously he is."

Michelle let out a scoffing laugh, "If God was dead, the _world _would die. As in, gone in the blink of an eye, _everyone_ dead, _everything _destroyed. Our world, and everything in it, is connected to Him, He goes we _all_ go," she stared at the angel, "And you _know_ it."

"Then where _is_ he?" he challenged her.

She shook her head slowly, "You still don't get it..." she smiled, "When daddy's away the children will play, only this daddy has a nanny cam."

"What?" Raphael frowned.

"Ever consider that this is a test to see who the good children are?" she asked, taking a small amount of pleasure in how Raphael's eyes widened at the suggestion, "And right now, I've gotta say, it looks like _only_ Castiel is."

"He rebelled!"

"And you've done _so_ much better?" Michelle tilted her head, eyeing him, "What's the lesser evil? Disobeying your father to do what you know is _right_? Or disobeying your father because you're pissy and annoyed? Face it," she glared at him, "In the eyes of God, you rebelled too. You decided to start the _Apocalypse_!"

Raphael was silent.

She leaned forward, her face illuminated by the flames, "How do you think he'll react when he comes back?"

She stepped back, turning to Dean and Castiel, winking at them before walking towards the door.

Dean let out a low whistle, "I said it once I'll say it again, marry me?"

Michelle just shook her head, "Let's go."

Castiel and Dean turned and headed for the door as Raphael called out, "Castiel, I'm warning you. Do _not_ leave me here. I will _find_ you."

"Maybe one day," Castiel said, smirking at the angel who had just been put in his place by a human, "But today, you're_ my_ little bitch," he walked toward the door, pausing as Michelle held up a hand. It took him a moment before he realized why she'd done it and high-fived her before walking out.

"What he said," Dean grinned, heading out as well.

Michelle gave Raphael one last hard look before she too left him standing there, trapped.

~8~

Tim held up a test tube of red liquid.

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at it, "What is that?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"What do you _think_ it is?" Tim glared, "It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me," Sam shouted, shaking his head and stepping back.

"_Away_ from you? This is _for_ you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane," he took another step back.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Tim glared, "You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend," he turned and nodded at Lindsey, who was being handcuffed to the bar by Reggie, "Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that," Sam tried to reason.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that," Tim replied as he and Reggie advanced on Sam, who retreated, "Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Reggie charged at Sam, who tossed him effortlessly into the pool table. Tim ran as well, managing to grab a hold of him till Reggie could get up and help restrain him.

Tim began to uncork the tube as Sam struggled more, "Don't!" he shouted, nearly begging, "Please. No!" Tim leaned forward, about to pour it into his mouth, "I can't do that to Michelle!"

Tim paused, "Michelle?" Sam's eyes widened, seeing him hesitate, "Davidson?"

"Miles's girl?" Reggie frowned.

Sam nodded frantically.

"_She_ cleaned you out?" Tim asked carefully.

"Yeah," Sam breathed, "She…she nearly died to do it."

Tim and Reggie looked at each other, some sort of understanding seeming to pass between them, as Tim stepped back, tossing the tube away, smashing it against the wall. Sam watched, eyes wide, as Reggie released him as well.

"I doubt there's a Hunter left in the country that don't owe that girl or her parents their lives," Tim said, seeing Sam's questioning look, "We're doing this for _her_," he pointed at Sam, glaring again, "Don't think that will make up for _anything_."

Sam nodded slowly, standing, breathing a sigh of relief as Tim and Reggie turned and walked out.

~8~

Dean was driving the Impala with Castiel in the passenger's seat, Michelle sitting in her seat in the back.

"You ok?" Michelle asked, leaning forward to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder, he was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I _do_ know a little something about missing fathers," Dean added after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked over.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there," Castiel said after a moment.

"He is," Michelle reassured him.

"Go find him," Dean ordered lightly.

"What about you?" Castiel looked between the two.

"What about us?" Dean asked, "I don't know about Mickey here," he glanced back at her to see her frowning slightly but shrugging, by now he'd called her Mickey so often she was actually starting to like the name, "But honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Especially without my brother," Dean sighed, "I mean, I spent _so much_ time worrying about the son of a bitch…" he let out a breath, glancing at Michelle again, "We both have. I mean, I've had more fun with you two in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in _years_," he nodded absently towards Castiel, "And you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy. I'm…"

"Dean?" Michelle said.

"What?"

"He's gone," she replied.

Dean looked over to see that Castiel had indeed disappeared.

~8~

"Sam!" someone called as he reached the dividing line between Michelle's property and the street, he paused, "Sam!"

He turned around to see Jess standing behind him.

"What?" he asked, in no mood.

"So…" she began, "This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

"You were wrong," Sam glared at her, maybe it was Michelle rubbing off on him, but he could just tell this _wasn't_ Jess. Whatever it was, it was using her appearance to get to him, "People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, Sam," she shook her head, "There isn't."

She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he stepped back, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me," she said, slowly morphing into a man with a bit of stubble, Sam stumbled back, "That's right. You_ know_ who I am."

"Lucifer," Sam stated, glaring.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam," Lucifer replied, looking back at the house, "Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"No chance in hell," he spat, he was not going to give up Michelle's home to the monster before him, "What do you want with me?"

"Thanks to you, I walk the Earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want _anything _from _you_."

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I…I_ really_ am, but Nick here is just an improvisation," Lucifer frowned, "Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes," he nodded.

"No! That'll_ never_ happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I _will_ find you. And when I do, you _will_ let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent," Sam argued.

"Of course," he agreed, "I'm an angel."

"I will kill myself before letting you in," Sam glared at him.

"I'll just bring you back," Lucifer countered, before sighing, "Sam…my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong," Sam shook his head.

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why _me_?"

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you."

He shook his head fiercely, "You're wrong. About me, about letting you in, about having no hope."

"Am I?" he asked, mildly curious.

Sam nodded, "'Cause the one thing that gives me hope in the entire world is still alive and trust me, I will send myself to Hell before I lose that."

"And who is that?" Lucifer asked, seeing that the source of his hope was clearly a person.

Sam just smirked and stepped back, crossing the property line.

Lucifer was gone

A/N: Michelle is a liar. She's been lying about quite a few things actually. There are inconsistencies in her stories, what she tells the boys and what is actually true. There's one in this chapter. Can you spot it? It's very subtle so virtual cookie to those who do. If you don't, in a few chapters I'll give a hint :)

As for the whole Sam's bar and being in Michelle's house, idk if they mentioned it in the episode where he ended up after leaving Dean, but let's just pretend, for the sake of this chapter, that it was near Michelle's home :)

Just a note on reviews, she's not exactly immune to everything, demons have kicked her ass in the past with their powers and she WAS affected by the siren, she just figured out a way to see through the venom, wanting more than anything to see the siren for what it was, which seemed to be too ugly to love lol :) And you bring up a lot of good points about Michelle, how the angels listen to her (not the archangels though, I've mentioned that before when they meet Anna, so she can't exactly order them to stop the apocalypse), how she managed to escape Hell a second time (no, she did not _escape_, she was rescued, but by who, you'll have to wait and see), how she knows a lot about demons and creatures (though she IS a Hunter from a long line, it's been in her family for generations) and things about heaven that seemingly only angels know (well, she's read TONS of Bibles and religious lore, and she's had Castiel on her shoulder since she was a kid, bound to pick up something eh?). All will be explained in this series though, you just have to be patient. There are reasons why Michelle knows what she does, how she commands the angels, and how she left Hell a second time, believe me she did not just magically escape, in fact, the person who saved her was punished severely for it, since Zachariah sent her there for a reason. She's definitely not going to be all powerful but there _is_ a reason why her powers are getting a boost now. I have reasons for everything, it just takes time to get to them. But that's the beauty of subtlety, things will progress slowly, but all will be explained before the end :) Hope that helped quell your fears a bit :)

And thanks to other reviewers for your support. You guys are awesome :) And Changing Channels...well, my last line will make you go OMG! :)


	4. The End

The End

Dean pulled up to the Century Hotel at night, parking right before a religious man who was trying to hand out pamphlets to the various men and women walking past and seeming to have no luck. Michelle got out of the Impala, grabbing two bags from the backseat as Dean shuffled out, nearly dead on his feet. He moved around the car to her side and went to grab one of the bags, only for Michelle to step back and glare at him. He just held up his hands in surrender, a small smile on his face as they headed towards the hotel.

"Excuse me, friends," the religious man addressed them, "But have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?"

They stopped and looked over at him, holding up a pamphlet for them, 'God Loves You.'

Dean nearly grimaced, "Too friggin' much, pal," he turned to walk into the hotel, holding the door open for Michelle.

"Sorry," she smiled at him before heading in as well, the man just watching them go, his eyes widening.

~8~

Dean walked around the room as Michelle sat at a small table with her journal open, seeming to be reviewing some notes as Dean spoke to Castiel over the phone.

"We're talking about the Colt, right?" Dean was asking, "I mean, as in, _the_ Colt?"

"We are," she could hear Castiel reply loudly, he still hadn't seemed to grasp using the phone yet.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Dean frowned, leaning against the counter of the small kitchen area, "I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

"What?" Castiel shouted as they heard a car drive by, "What? Did…I didn't…I didn't get that!"

Dean laughed, "You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Ok, alright," Dean nodded to himself, "I'm…I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."

"Ok. Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?"

"Kansas City," Dean answered, heading to the bed to grab the room key.

"Century Hotel," Michelle called over, "Room 113."

Dean nodded, dropping onto the bed instead of continuing for the key, "Century Hotel, Room 113."

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, ok?"

"I told you I could drive for a while," Michelle sighed, shaking her head, but not looking up from her journal.

"Ha," Dean nearly snorted, "After that drive to get back to Chuck? Not likely."

"What?" she laughed.

"I like my baby in one piece thank you," he retorted, before getting back to his conversation with Castiel, "Look, I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

"What stuff?" Castiel asked.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, ok?"

"Dean..." Castiel began.

"I'm sure Michelle does too," Dean cut in.

"Yes," Castiel agreed.

Dean nearly smirked, he'd learned long ago that Michelle wasn't able to get things out of just _him_ anymore, it seemed like Castiel was just as powerless against the girl as well. And he used it to his advantage whenever he could, "Ok, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just..." Castiel began, but Dean hung up.

~8~

Dean rolled over, groggily, to the noise of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He opened his eyes blearily, wincing at the slight light that invaded them, seeming so bright in the dark. He squinted, finally seeing that Michelle seemed to have fallen asleep at the table, her head resting on her arm, the small lamp on beside her. There wasn't a couch in the room and she refused to share a bed with him...except...once. Nothing had happened, not at all, but it had been a few hunts back when everything that had happened finally seemed to hit her. He'd been waiting for it actually, shocked it had taken as long as it had for Michelle to just break down and get a good cry out. He'd held her as she cried, both of them falling asleep on the bed beside each other from the emotional exhaustion.

Neither of them spoke of it the next day, nor did they ever plan to. Nothing had happened and Michelle would rather have had him not privy to the fact that she had been crying at all. Neither would ever tell Sam either, they knew, ever since they'd found out Michelle was the Shield to Michael's Sword, he'd been on edge, wondering just what that pairing might mean. That would just set him off or break him, even though NOTHING happened. They really were too much like siblings to EVER go that route.

And Dean knew, the only one for Michelle was Sam.

The phone rang again and he grabbed it.

He quickly answered it, afraid of waking the woman, "Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" he hissed into the phone.

"Dean, it's me," he heard Sam reply.

Well speak of the devil.

"Sam?" he frowned, "It's quarter past four."

"This is important," Sam said quickly.

~8~

Dean sighed as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Sam had just finished telling him about the visits Lucifer had given him. He'd taken to staying in Michelle's house, actually reading up on some things about the angel in the library. As it turned out, her parents had quite the collection of Biblical lore and angelic mythos. It sort of explained how Michelle knew so much about angels and Heaven, well, that and Castiel, the man who'd watched over her what seemed like her whole life. Both brothers knew Michelle and Cas were close, it would make sense that he'd tell her things that couldn't be found in any religious text.

"So, you're his vessel, huh?" Dean asked, "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said," Sam sighed.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean nearly laughed.

"So, that's it?" he could hear the frown in Sam's voice, "_That's_ your response?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A…a little panic? Maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the Earth-shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked after a moment.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want back in, for starters."

"Sam..." Dean shook his head.

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge then, are we?" Dean frowned, glancing over at Michelle, "Yeah, 'cause that worked out _so well_ last time."

"Not revenge," Sam said seriously, hesitating a moment before speaking, "Redemption."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the three amigos again?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I _can_. Michelle cleaned me out, I'm me again. I'm gonna prove it to you, to the _both_ of you."

"Look, Sam…it doesn't matter…whatever we do," Dean sighed, "I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean..."

"You want Michelle to get caught in the crossfire again?" Dean cut in, he hated to play that card, but Sam was leaving him no choice. Sam was silent, "You know as well as I do Sammy, that girl will do _anything _to save you if it comes to it, to save me too. And God knows if something happens and you say yes, she'll be the _first_ one he'll kill to get to you."

"Dean," Sam swallowed hard, "It won't happen. We can fight it. But I need you and Michelle to help me."

"We _can_ fight it," Dean agreed, "But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us…love, family, whatever it is…they are _always _gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"Dean, don't do this," Sam begged, "_Please_."

"Bye, Sam," Dean sighed, hanging up and rolling back onto the bed for some more sleep.

~8~

"Dean!" Michelle hissed, shaking him, "Dean!"

He groaned, waking up, only to feel something was off. He opened his eyes and saw he was basically lying on the springs of the bed, the mattress was gone, the room was trashed. He quickly sat up and looked over at Michelle, who seemed fine despite the state of the room, "What the hell?"

"It gets worse," she said, heading over to the window and throwing it up. He looked at her for a moment before heading over as well and looking out, only to see the city destroyed.

"Shit..." he mumbled.

He looked back to see Michelle cocking a gun and putting it in her belt before heading to the door, waiting only a moment before Dean did the same.

They stepped outside to see the area devastated, everything broken or graffitied, mostly both. There was a sound of something being broken just behind them, glass being smashed. They looked over to see an alley and glanced at each other before moving to investigate.

There was a small girl in the alley with a teddy bear, kneeling on broken glass, "Little girl?" Dean asked, slowly approaching her. Michelle pulled her gun out, keeping it ready in case whatever had attacked was still there, "Little girl? Are you hurt?" he continued to walk towards her, kneeling down, "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"

Michelle's eyes widened as she saw a bit of blood drip from the girl's mouth, turning her gun on the girl only a moment before she shrieked and moved to attack Dean with a shard of glass. She shot, her aim ringing true as the girl fell down, her forehead smoking, just as Dean jumped back.

"Shit!" Dean nearly shouted, before looking around, his eyes widening as he saw a large piece of graffiti at the end of the alley reading 'Croatoan,' "Oh, crap."

"What?" Michelle asked.

"That virus from the books," Dean said quickly, nodding back over at the sign.

"Shit," Michelle breathed, recalling that part of the series. She'd read most of Chuck's 'Supernatural' books, catching up on the boys' adventures before her.

Suddenly several people appeared at the ends of the alley, coming around the corner, having heard the gunshot. Dean and Michelle looked over at them.

"Infected," Michelle whispered to him, seeing their eyes black from the demonic virus.

"Great," he replied before grabbing her arm and running down the alley.

They managed to make it back to the street, the infected chasing after them. They were staying pretty far ahead of them...until they came to a chain linked fence, trapping them. They turned to face the infected, when Michelle suddenly pulled him down as shots rang out. Dean looked over to see a tank with soldiers wheel over, shooting at the infected people, shattering what was left of the windows around them. One of the soldiers flicked a switch and suddenly the Contour's 'Do You Love Me' began to play.

"Come on!" Michelle shouted, grabbing Dean's arm this time and hauling him towards an alley where they managed to dive down and avoid the gunfire and falling infected.

~8~

That night Dean and Michelle finally managed to make it through the city and find a break in the fence to crawl through.

"August 1st," Dean commented, reading a sign on the fence, "20_14_!"

"God damn angels," Michelle muttered, only they would have the power to do something like this, and she could_ just guess_ which one had meddled in their lives this time.

Dean rubbed his head before looking over to see a few cars discarded. He headed over to one and got to work hotwiring it as Michelle got into the passenger's seat. He quickly hightailed it down the road, towards Bobby's, hoping that, despite whatever had happened, the man had survived.

"No service," Michelle said as she held up her cell, trying to get a signal.

Dean leaned forward to turn on the radio, only to get static, "That's never a good sign."

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia,'" someone said from the backseat.

"Go away Zachariah," Michelle snapped, not even phased at the angel's sudden appearance, unlike Dean who had started. He glanced back to see Zachariah reading a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this 'Back to the Future' crap," Dean commented.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston,'" Zachariah continued, ignoring them, "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right…no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Michelle cut in, glaring at the angel as she twisted in her seat to face him.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late…_human_ informants," the man grimaced, "We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel…he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Dean figured.

"Onward, Christian soldiers," Zachariah smirked.

"Ok, well, good, great," Dean rolled his eyes, "You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back…all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked.

"It means that his choices have consequences," Zachariah replied, glaring at the girl before turning back to Dean, "_This_ is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look-see."

"He's gone," Michelle commented as soon as the angel disappeared.

"Good riddance," Dean replied, flooring it.

~8~

They'd made it to Bobby's house the next day, both concerned at seeing it in disrepair, empty, open.

"Bobby?" Michelle shouted from the front door.

"Bobby, we're coming in!" Dean added as they entered, looking around.

It was trashed, with spider webs and dust everywhere. No one had been there in a while.

"Oh no," Michelle breathed, seeing Bobby's wheelchair on its side. Dean stepped forward, setting it upright, running a finger over the bullet holes and dried blood on the back of it.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean asked himself.

Michelle headed over to the fireplace, pulling out a plate in the center of it to reveal a secret compartment where she knew he kept his secret stashes. John Winchester's journal was there, "Dean," Michelle called, holding up the journal for him to take.

He strode over, flipping through the book to see a photo of Bobby with Castiel and three men, all holding guns before a sigh, "Camp Chitaqua."

~8~

They sped to the camp in the photo as fast as they could, quietly making their way over to the fence around it to see men with guns walking just inside it, obviously on patrol. Dean stepped back, staying out of sight with Michelle, when he suddenly caught sight of something _very _disturbing.

There was the Impala, smashed up and rusted to all hell, just…sitting…there.

"Oh, baby, no," he breathed.

Michelle grabbed him, holding him back until the two men on patrol disappeared before releasing him to sneak into the camp, following after him as he approached the Impala. She looked around carefully as Dean peered inside the driver's side door, sans door.

"Oh, no, baby, what did they _do _to you?" Dean muttered.

"Dean!" Michelle shouted.

Dean's eyes widened, hearing some sort of smack that sounded like someone being punched. He spun around about to help Michelle, only to see _she _was the one knocked out. He looked up, stunned, only to see a fist fly at his face as well before it went dark.

~8~

Dean slowly woke up, only to find himself handcuffed to a ladder. He was even more startled to see himself, a slightly older version on himself, sitting across the room, cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" his future self asked, "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean smirked.

"Very funny."

"Look, man…I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah," was all Dean could say.

His future self stood up, "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know," his future mocked.

"No, I don't know," he glared, "Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, ok?"

"Ok," Future Dean crouched down before himself, "If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean smirked, "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché," his future self smirked as well, "Then that means she's the real deal too?" he nodded to the side.

Dean looked over to see Michelle sitting against a wall, her own arm handcuffed to some sort of pipe, knocked out, "What the hell did you _do _to her?" he demanded, struggling to get out of his cuffs and get to her. He could see a cut on the side of her temple from where she'd been hit.

"Knocked her out," Future Dean replied, "I wouldn't hurt her. Especially not..."

"Not what?" Dean turned back, glaring.

He watched as his future self swallowed hard, "Now that she's back."

He frowned, "Where'd she go? She join up with Sam or something?"

Future Dean stood, "She's dead."

"What?" he breathed, completely stunned.

"Right after the virus broke out."

"Was she attacked? Or..."

Future Dean shook his head, "She can't get infected, remember?" he let out a scoff, "Her powers protected her."

"Then what?"

"She thought her powers might be able to help the infected," Dean turned to half-glare at the girl, "And they _did_...but she tried to purify too many at once. Burned her heart out."

"No..." Dean shook his head.

"So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" his future self changed the topic, turning away from Michelle.

"I guess," Dean frowned, still staring at Michelle, unable to think of a future without her there to smack him when he was being a jerk, "Croatoan Virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient. It's incurable now, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"So she's been gone two years?" Dean swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from Michelle, "What about Sam?"

His future self stiffened, "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean demanded. It was _wrong_, _so _wrong. As soon as that virus hit he would have walked to Sam if he had to, blasting his way through the infected to do it.

"No," future Dean shook his head, "No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in…hell, five years. Only one he kept in contact with was her," he nodded towards Michelle.

"We never tried to find him?"

"I got other people to worry about," he countered, turning to leave.

"Where you going?" Dean shouted.

"I got to run an errand," was all his future self said.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes," he turned to glare at Dean, "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an Apocalypse hanging over their head. The _last_ thing they need to see is a version of 'The Parent Trap' or 'Ghost.' So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Ok," Dean glared as well, "Alright. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not."

And with that he walked out, leaving Dean trapped there.

"Dick," Dean muttered to himself.

~8~

Michelle was kneeling next to him, picking the lock of the handcuffs. She'd woken up a few minutes ago to see Dean and herself handcuffed and got to work as Dean explained what happened, checking if Dean, a future Dean apparently, had found the pick in her bra...he had.

But, as Dean quickly learned, Michelle was _far_ more prepared than he thought. She had another pick hidden in the sole of her boots and managed to pick her way out of her cuffs before working on him.

She was done in no time and they were out the door, looking around the camp in daylight.

"Hey, Dean!" someone called. They turned around to see Chuck walking over to them, "You got a second?"

"No..." Dean began, but Michelle elbowed him, "Yes. Uh, I…I guess. Hi, Chuck."

"Hi," he smiled about to go onto his question, when he caught sight of Michelle standing next to him. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at her a moment, as though he'd seen a ghost, before shaking his head fiercely and frowning. He looked down at his list, "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and…and hygiene supplies. People are _not_ gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I…I don't know," Dean strained to find an answer, "Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute...aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely," Dean nodded, "And I will be."

"Uh oh," Chuck began, looking up over Dean's shoulder.

They turned around just as a woman came up behind them and tried to punch him. Michelle, having the quicker reflexes, stepped in the way and twisted the woman's arm behind her, shoving her away, making her stumble.

"Jeez!" Dean shouted, ducking behind Chuck as the woman spun around to glare at Michelle, "Easy, lady!"

"Risa," Chuck greeted.

"Risa?" Dean frowned, wondering why the woman was out for his blood, though held at bay for now by Michelle.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa demanded.

"Uh, what?" Dean gaped, "I…I don't…did I?"

Chuck could only nod.

"I thought we had a 'connection'," Risa glared, using air quotes, "But I guess you're connecting with this one too?" she gave Michelle the onceover.

"Ew," Michelle grimaced.

"Hi, Risa," Chuck nodded as Risa stepped past them.

"Screw you," she spat.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet," Dean muttered to himself, stepping away from Chuck as Risa left.

"What?" Chuck frowned.

"Never mind him," Michelle cut in, "Is Cas still here?"

"Yeah," Chuck began slowly, eyeing the woman, "I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

Dean could only give him a questioning look.

~8~

They headed to a cabin, Michelle looking out at the camp more as Dean entered through a curtain of beads to see Castiel sitting amongst a circle of women.

"So, in this way," Castiel was saying, "We're each a fragment of total perception…just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception…it's, um, it's surprisingly physical..." the floor creaked as Dean stepped more into the room, Castiel catching sight of him, "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

Dean's eyes widened at that as the women left.

"You're all so beautiful," Castiel called to them as he stood and stretched.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean shook his head at the man.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Castiel remarked.

"Cas, we gotta talk…"

"Whoa," Castiel turned to face him, stumbling back just a bit and staring at him, "Strange."

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not _now_ you, anyway."

"No!" Dean shouted, "Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?"

Before Dean could answer, Michelle walked into the room, "Did those girls say 'orgy' and 'Castiel' in the same sentence?" she looked over at the angel in question to see him staring at her, his eyes wide and looking as though the air had just been sucked out of his lungs, "Cas?" she frowned, "You ok?"

"Michelle?" he breathed, stunned.

"Yeah," she shook her head, not understanding his reaction, she glanced at Dean, "What's going on?"

"Uh..." Dean swallowed hard, not sure how to tell her what he'd learned.

"You're dead," Castiel beat him to it, "You died."

"I...what?" Michelle breathed, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said softly, stepping forward to hug her tightly, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright?" Michelle said, shaking herself out of her shock at the sound of Castiel sounding so heartbroken, "I'm sure it's not your fault."

"It _is_. I couldn't protect you."

"How?" Michelle asked, stepping back.

"You sure you wanna..." Dean began.

"How?" she repeated.

"You tried to cure the virus," Castiel told her, "It was based in demon blood and you thought you could stop it."

"And I was wrong?" she frowned.

"You were right," he shook his head, "But it was stronger than it was before, you used too much of your powers too quickly."

She nodded slowly, processing that, "When?"

"Two years ago."

She nodded again, "Ok, so we have three years to make sure it never breaks out," she smiled, "Piece of cake."

"So you are from 2009?" Castiel guessed, they nodded, "Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes," Dean replied at the same time as Michelle said, "Who else?"

"Interesting," Castiel said slowly.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating," Dean rolled his eyes, "Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

"He can't," Michelle frowned sadly at the angel. She couldn't see his wings anymore. There was barely a hint of an outline, he was almost entirely human.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings," Castiel nodded, "But I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?" Dean's eyes widened as he took in Castiel's speech.

"Uh, generally, yeah," Castiel nodded.

"Oh Cas," Michelle shook her head.

"What _happened_ to you?" Dean frowned.

"Life," Castiel replied, before glancing quickly at Michelle, "Death."

~8~

Dean, Michelle, and Castiel were walking around the outskirts of the camp, just outside Castiel's cabin, when a jeep and a car pulled up. They watched as Future Dean jumped out with three men. He grabbed a few beers, tossing them to the men, and taking one for himself before drawing his gun and pointing it at a soldier before him with his back turned.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, seeing this, "Hey! Watch out!"

The soldier turned around just as Future Dean shot him dead. The two remaining soldiers looked between the two Deans, confused.

"Damn it!" Future Dean hissed, seeing himself standing there with Michelle and Castiel before turning to the soldiers, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him…it's a pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

He turned to glare at the past him before grabbing Dean's arm and half-dragging him to a cabin, Michelle following as he shoved Dean inside, shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Future Dean demanded.

"What the hell was _that_?" Dean countered, "You just shot a guy in cold blood!"

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out."

"Croats?" Dean shook his head.

"Croats," Michelle nodded, working it out, "Croatoans."

"One of them infected Yeager," Future Dean agreed, he'd almost forgotten how sharp Michelle was.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I _know_. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man?' You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone…_that_ might have freaked them out a little."

"Alright, look..."

"No,_ you_ look," Future Dean cut in, "This isn't _your_ time. It's _mine_. You don't make the decisions. _I_ do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"Alright, man," Dean held his hands up, "I'm sorry. Look, I…I'm not trying to mess you...me...us up here."

"I know," Future Dean sighed before turning to pour three glasses of alcohol, pausing at the third glass before putting it away, muttering, "She doesn't drink."

"It's just been a really wacky weekend," Dean defended as his future self put the glasses down and took one.

"Tell me about it," he grimaced as they both drank.

"What was the mission anyway?" Michelle asked as soon as they finished.

Future Dean didn't reply, just reached into his bag and pulled out the Colt.

"The Colt?" Dean's eyes widened.

"The Colt," his future self smirked.

"Where was it?" Michelle asked.

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight…tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

~8~

"So, that's it?" Risa lifted an eyebrow at the gun, "_That's_ the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean nodded.

"I told you it _won't_ kill him!" Michelle rolled her eyes, she didn't know how many more times she would have to say it before anyone realized she was right. She scoffed to herself, she knew from experience, when those boys wanted to believe something, they'd believe it till evidence to the contrary was literally shoved in their face. Hell, they probably wouldn't believe her till they shot the devil point blank and he was still standing.

"Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa asked, glaring at Michelle's interruption a moment.

"Are you ok?" Future Dean frowned.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night," Dean cut in, "And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection."

"You want to shut up?" he glared at Dean, who just raised his hands in surrender, "We don't have to_ find_ Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa countered.

Michelle had to admit the girl had a point.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying," Future Dean smirked.

"And you know this how?" Michelle asked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Castiel cut in.

"Torture?" Dean frowned, "Oh, so, we're…we're torturing people?" Future Dean just looked at him, "No, that's…that's good. Classy."

"It's not like I had Michelle's specialties to help," Future Dean glared at him.

Dean tensed, realizing that his future self was willing to force Michelle to relive the tortures of Hell just to get his way. Something was _seriously_ off.

"Wow you _are_ a dick," Michelle shook her head at Future Dean.

Castiel laughed and Future Dean just glared at him instead, "What? I like past them."

"Lucifer is here," Future Dean continued, "Now. I know the block and I know the building," he put down a map with a single location circled in red.

"Oh, good…it's right in the middle of a hot zone," Castiel commented, glancing at it.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah," Future Dean nodded, "You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Ok, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" Future Dean looked at him.

Castiel sighed, "Of course. But why are _they_?" he nodded back at Dean and Michelle, "I mean, last time Michelle dealt with the Croats, it didn't end well, and he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"They're coming," Future Dean's jaw tensed.

"Ok," Castiel nodded, "Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight," Future Dean called as Castiel and Risa moved out of the room.

"All righty," Castiel called back.

"I'll help," Michelle said, following after them.

"Why _are_ you taking us?" Dean asked after a moment, when he was sure everyone was gone. He had to admit, he was curious.

"Relax," Future Dean waved him off, "You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Dean shook his head, "I want to know what's going on," Future Dean remained quiet, "I could always go get Michelle in here to ask instead," and by ask, he meant beat it out of him.

Future Dean seemed to realize that as well and flinched just a bit, as though recalling previous instances where Michelle had gotten him to _talk_, "Yeah, ok. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam?" he frowned, "I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit," Future Dean sighed, "He said 'yes.'"

"'Yes?'" Dean's eyes widened. There was a long silence, "Wait. You mean..."

"That's right. The big 'yes.' To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he _do_ that?"

Future Dean shook his head, "It was our fault."

"What?" Dean looked up, startled.

Future Dean looked away, "He asked us _one thing_, protect Michelle. And we didn't. She _died _and _I_ had to be the one to tell him," he looked up at his past self, "I called him up, he was in Detroit, I had to tell him what she did and what happened. Next I heard, he'd said yes."

It was silent again.

"Even after years apart," he continued, "She was the_ only_ thing keeping him going, keeping him strong. I gave up on him. She didn't," he shook his head, "Without her...what point was there to keep going?" he scoffed, "We weren't enough."

Dean was silent, processing that. He knew his brother loved Michelle deeply, he knew Michelle felt the same way. And just the thought that Michelle's death would be the straw that broke the camel's back was something he could understand, especially if the only time he'd contacted Sam in the future was to say she died. He shook his head, maybe if he'd _been_ there for Sam, found him, he could have kept his brother going afterwards...but now...

"But now we don't have a choice," Future Dean spoke, as though reading his younger self's mind, "It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it…the whole damn thing, how bad it gets…so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" he looked up.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, when you get back home…you say 'yes.' You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy," Dean shook his head, "If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just…left…gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…"

"Oh, no," Dean shook his head, "There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he glared, "I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong, Dean. I was _wrong_. I'm begging you. Say yes," there was silence again, "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

"No, it's not," someone said. They turned to see Michelle leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

They both stared at her, already knowing that she'd heard everything. She straightened up, dropping her arms, revealing an old worn journal in her hands. Her journal, the one thing Future Dean had managed to keep of hers over the years. He'd given it to her on the way over to this cabin, claiming he hadn't been able to make heads or tails of it, it was written in some sort of language not even Castiel could read. She'd rolled her eyes and said 'of course it was, like I'd want anyone, man, demon, or angel, to read my things.'

"And as of right now," she continued, frowning at Future Dean, "I'm thinking instead of guilt tripping Dean, we should be heading out to find Sam."

Future Dean glared at her as past Dean looked startled, he hadn't even realized his future self was guilting him till she'd said it.

Future Dean just stalked out of the room.

"We'll save Sam," Michelle said to Dean as his future self left, "I promise."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, that was _one_ promise he was afraid she would make, because the last time she'd promised that...she'd nearly died...

~8~

"So, you're really from '09?" Chuck asked as they walked towards the convoy.

"Yeah, afraid so," Dean replied.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at Michelle, "Good...I thought I was going crazy for a minute."

"Seeing dead people?" Michelle joked.

"Seeing a ghost," he laughed, "I almost convinced myself you were just someone who looked _way _too much like Michelle," Michelle just gave him a curious look, "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. Chuck would have _known_ what happened…this whole thing…it was wrong, it was _off_.

"Some free advice?" Chuck continued after a moment, "You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? _Hoard_ it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

"Thank you, Chuck," Dean nodded, uncomfortable.

"Oh, you'll thank me, alright," Chuck said seriously, "Mark my words."

"We'll see you around," Michelle smiled as they got into a car.

"Yeah," Chuck waved, "Ok."

The car drove off. Castiel driving, with Dean shotgun and Michelle in the back, almost like old times...except Castiel popped a few pills.

"Let me see those," Dean said, taking the container from him.

"You want some?" Cas asked, handing it over.

"Amphetamines?" Michelle frowned, squinting over Dean's shoulder at the label.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe," Cas smiled.

"Mhmm," Dean nodded, putting the bottle down, "Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but…what's going on…with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?"

Castiel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not an angel anymore," Castiel said, more to Dean than Michelle.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

Michelle had to admit, she was curious about that as well, she could tell he still had his Grace so he hadn't Fallen...

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving," Castiel shrugged, "But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of…psshhew!...drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow," Dean breathed.

"Yeah."

"So, you're human…well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks," Castiel smiled a bit, "Except I used to belong to a much better club..." Michelle frowned, that didn't sound like Castiel, "And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's...that's just how I roll."

She looked over at Dean to see him frowning and looking away. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked over to see her smiling and gave a small smile of his own, reaching back to put a hand over hers.

~8~

Castiel, Dean, Michelle, Risa, Future Dean, and a few other soldiers walked through a seemingly deserted part of the city, carrying guns, scanning the area. Michelle frowned, for a hot zone, it didn't seem too hot.

"This way," Future Dean called, leading them through an alley to the edge of a forest, heading towards a large building, the Jackson County Sanatorium. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the building, "There. Second floor window. We go in there."

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming," Future Dean nodded, his face hard. Both Dean and Michelle frowned at the expression, "Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me," Dean called, "Can we talk to you for a sec?" he nodded to the side, getting up and walking off a few feet with Michelle, waiting as Future Dean got up and joined them, "Tell us what's going on," he demanded, quietly.

"What?" Future Dean frowned.

"You're lying," Michelle said, frowning at him.

Future Dean rolled his eyes, "Is that so?"

She glared now, "I _know _you," she said tensely, not liking being treated like a child, "I know you and Sam better than you know yourselves alright? I can _tell_ when you're lying."

"She can," Dean agreed, it always creeped him out how she could just tell. He knew Sam knew when he was lying, knowing his expressions, he'd gotten used to turning his back on his brother when he needed to lie, but Michelle seemed to be able to sense it without seeing his face, some kind of woman thing he supposed, "And I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Future Dean insisted.

"Oh, really?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Well, we don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them..." he turned to head over.

"Ok, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Future Dean called them back, "Wait."

"What?" Dean turned around, stopping Michelle as well.

"Take a look around you, man."

"Yeah, this place should be white-hot with infected," Michelle rolled her eyes, growing impatient, "We know."

"We do?" Dean looked at her, startled. He hadn't noticed.

Michelle nearly face palmed, one day she was _really_ going to have to give Dean and Sam some lessons in subtlety, "_Yes_, we _do_."

Future Dean nodded, "So where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us."

"Which means that this is..." Dean's eyes widened, realizing.

"A trap," Future Dean finished, "Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, _we're_ not," he smirked, nodding at Castiel, Risa, and the soldiers, "_They _are. They're the decoys. You and me and Michelle, we're going in through the back."

"_What_?" Michelle demanded, disgusted.

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder?" Dean gaped, feeling equally disturbed with his future self, "Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" his future self just looked away, "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would _never _make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"I wouldn't let him," Michelle agreed.

"Well you're dead," he countered.

"Not yet," she glared.

"But you're right," he turned to glare at Dean, "You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"Enough!" Michelle spat.

"These people _count _on you," Dean agreed, "They _trust_ you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do," he argued.

"No," Michelle shook her head, "Not like this you're not."

"We're not gonna let you," Dean agreed, stepping up.

"Oh, really?" he mocked.

"Yeah."

Future Dean waited a moment before moving to slug Dean. Michelle jumped forward, grabbing his arm, trying to twist it behind him, much like she'd done with Risa, when Future Dean slipped his foot behind her leg and knocked it out from under her, effectively dislocating her knee as well.

She fell, hard, to the ground. The last thing she saw was Dean lunge at himself only to be held back by the soldiers and backhanded, falling to the ground. Future Dean walked over to her and, with one deft kick, knocked her out.

~8~

Dean woke up on the ground of the forest to the sounds of gunfire in the building behind him. He jumped up, looking over to see Michelle wincing awake as well, before grabbing her leg. He quickly scrambled over to her side, hesitating a moment before she nodded, bracing herself. Dean quickly placed his hands on her knee and snapped it back into place, wincing as Michelle let out a groan of pain. He offered her a hand which she grabbed, hefting herself off the ground, limping just a bit as she got her balance. They looked over at the building for only a moment before running towards it, Michelle managing to keep up with Dead despite the pain in her leg.

Thunder and lightning crashed around them as they reached the garden of the Sanitarium, only to see Future Dean on the ground, his neck being held down by someone wearing a white shoe. He opened his eyes to see them standing there before the weight shifted and his neck snapped.

The man turned around to reveal Sam, wearing an all white suit.

"Oh," Lucifer blinked, seeing Michelle, "Hello Michelle," he smiled and nodded at Dean, "Hello, Dean," they could only stare, "Aren't you a surprise."

Thunder and lightning flashed. Michelle quickly turned around, grabbing Dean's arm to pull him back as Lucifer appeared behind them.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, go ahead," Dean glared, "Kill us."

"Kill you?" Lucifer frowned, looking over at Future Dean's body, "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" they didn't speak, he sighed, "I'm sorry. It must be painful for the both of you, speaking to me in this…shape. But it had to be your brother. It _had to_ be."

He reached forward for Dean's shoulder but Dean stepped back, pulling Michelle with him.

Lucifer dropped his arm, "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "Maybe deep-fry the planet?"

Lucifer appeared behind them again, now looking at a rose on a bush as they turned to face him.

"Why?" he asked, turning to them, "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean was silent.

"You ever hear the story of how I Fell from Grace?" Lucifer asked him, "I know Michelle is familiar with it, but how about you Dean?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you?" Dean grumbled, "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer continued, ignoring him, "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." he smirked, "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you…to love _you_, more than _him_. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed...'" Michelle frowned at his words, at how he was speaking, "'Murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was _right_? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"Six million infected with a _demonic_ virus," Michelle nodded, "Created by _demons_, created by _Lucifer_..." she scoffed, "If the shoe fits..."

Dean nearly smirked. Michelle really had a knack for managing to go toe-to-toe with angels and turn their arguments against them.

"You're not fooling us, you know that?" Dean did smirk now, "With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?" Lucifer asked, seeming interested.

"Like Michelle implied," Dean glared, "You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach we've been squashing our whole lives. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Michelle couldn't help but smirk at that.

Lucifer smiled, "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon," he turned to walk away.

"You better kill us now!" Dean shouted after him.

He paused and turned back, "Pardon?"

"You better kill us now. Or I swear, we will find a way to kill you. And we won't stop."

"Why don't I believe you?" Lucifer smiled.

Dean glared, "My promises may not mean as much as Michelle's here. Hell, I know I don't got the best track record with keeping them. But this one..._this one_..." he shook his head, "I _will_ see to or die trying."

Lucifer smirked, "I know you won't. Neither of you," he glanced at Michelle before turning back to Dean, "And I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up…here. I win. So…I win."

"You're wrong," Michelle said.

"See you in five years, Dean," Lucifer disappeared.

Dean turned around, feeling Michelle's grip on his arm tighten, only to see Zachariah behind them. He reached out and pressed two fingers to their foreheads and they were gone.

~8~

Dean leaned against the sink of the kitchenette in the hotel, now back in 2009, Michelle sitting on the counter, an ice bag on her knee, beside him.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you," Dean commented, glaring at Zachariah.

"Enough," he rolled his eyes, "Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asked, feeling Michelle tense beside him, "Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over," Zachariah waved off the question, "Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean seemed to consider it a moment before shaking his head, "Nah."

Michelle smirked.

"'Nah?'" Zachariah's eyes widened, "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, alright," Dean smirked as well, "Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you..."

They disappeared.

"Son of a..."

~8~

Michelle stumbled, now standing upright, her leg not expecting the sudden weight. Dean grabbed her and kept her steady, looking up to see Castiel standing before them, smiling.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas," Dean smiled.

"We had an appointment," Castiel shrugged.

Dean reached out, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Don't _ever_ change."

Castiel nodded, reaching towards Michelle's leg but she grabbed his hand and pushed it away, he looked up at her, startled, "Save your strength," she smiled at him, "Humans _can_ heal you know. Just takes us a while."

He nodded, standing up, "How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story," Dean laughed, "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, ok?"

Michelle stepped away from Dean, limping slightly, as he pulled out his phone, standing on her own.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place," Dean replied, before looking over at Michelle, "And yes, I know, 'you told me so,'" he smiled at her, seeing her just smile as he hit send.

~8~

Dean was leaning against the front of the Impala, parked near a bridge, Michelle sitting on the trunk with an icepack on her leg, just waiting.

"So how did you know it was a trick?" Dean called back to her.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

Dean just rolled his eyes, turning to face her, "You tensed when I mentioned it might be some sort of angel trick..."

"And?" she shook her head, though the smirk on her face told him he was right.

"And," he smirked as well, "You only do that to alert us to something, to warn us without saying it out loud, like with demons," he sighed, "It's how I knew it really _was_ all just a trick."

"It _could_ have been real," she admitted, "But there were too many things that didn't make sense. It felt like a _version_ of the future that the angels were controlling. I knew it was a trick almost from the beginning."

"How?" he frowned.

"Lots of reasons," she shrugged.

"Like?" he shook his head.

"Like how future you didn't remember that happening. If you really _had _gone to the future and seen all that, then he would have remembered it happening. Like how everyone was trying to guilt you, even _Cas_, it was just too much for it to be real. Like the things you said to yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like Lucifer wearing Sam to the prom? You said it not long before we were sent to the supposed future and then, five years later, you remember that _exact_ phrase? You'd think with the Apocalypse looming you'd be thinking about anything but proms. You'd have called it a meat suit by then."

He was silent, "How'd you know I said that?"

She smirked, "You and Sam both need to _really_ learn when I'm asleep and when I'm not," he shook his head, smiling, "There were a whole bunch of other things, like Chuck not knowing, and he's a prophet, it's his_ job_ to know. Like Michael ignoring you supposedly saying yes, it's his father's will to face Lucifer, he wouldn't just not take the chance. Like you being willing to make me torture a demon, you'd_ never_ do that," he nodded, "Like my journal."

"What about it?"

"Keep a secret?" she asked, he nodded, "No one, not angels, not even Cas knows this but...there's a charm on it that keeps anyone from reading it that I don't want," she explained, "If I die, it becomes legible to whoever I pick."

"Who?" he asked.

"You, Sam, Bobby, or Castiel. And future you couldn't read it even before I showed up again."

"Maybe you changed it in the future," he shrugged.

"It's not just that," she sighed, "The notes in it, the ones from now, from a few days ago, they didn't match, they made no sense. It was like I'd never written them. And despite whatever future is out there, whatever I've done up to now should have been there. The only reason that would happen is if whoever made that future had no idea what I'd written, like Zachariah."

"Huh," he nodded, made sense.

She smirked, "Like you being able to take me down…_twice_?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "Like that could _ever_ happen. Sloppy, sloppy work."

He laughed just as another car pulled up dropping Sam off before pulling away, Dean smiled and walked over to him, Michelle staying behind to watch, knowing this was something they had to do themselves.

"Sam," Dean greeted, pulling out Ruby's knife. Sam looked down at it nervously, but Dean just flipped it over, holding it out to Sam, handle first, "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty..."

Sam took the knife, unable to meet Dean's eyes.

"Look, man, I'm sorry," Dean said after a moment, startling Sam into looking up, "I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh…wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam frowned.

"Long story," he waved Sam off, "The point is...maybe we _are_ each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

Michelle smiled, _finally_!

"Thank you," Sam smiled, "_Really_. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it," Dean nodded, "I mean, you are the third-best Hunter on the planet."

Sam laughed, "_Third_ best?"

"You think either one of us could take her?" Dean just looked over his shoulder, revealing Michelle sitting on the Impala, "Even injured?" he looked back to see Sam just smiling softly as he stared at her and shook his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, shaking himself out of his staring.

"We make our own future," Dean replied.

"Guess we have no choice."

"Oh, there's _always_ a choice," Michelle said, walking over to them, her limp nearly gone. Dean smirked stepping back, knowing Michelle wanted to…have a word…with Sam as well, "For example, I choose to..."

And then she punched Sam clear across the face, hard.

Sam grunted, nearly loosing balance at the force of the hit. But he knew he probably deserved worse so he did nothing but straighten back up and face her again, preparing himself for the next blow.

"And I can also choose to do this..." she reached up and grabbed his jacket, pulling him to her for a kiss.

Sam's eyes widened comically, _not _having expected that, before falling closed and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her as though he were afraid she would disappear or he would wake up and find out this was just another one of his _many_ reconciliation dreams. But when she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him as she pulled him closer, he knew it was real. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

They pulled apart only when oxygen became an issue.

"Wow..." he breathed, panting.

"Welcome back," she smirked, giving him one more peck before heading towards the Impala, leaving him standing there, stunned.

He looked up to see Dean shake his head with a smile on his face before getting into the driver's seat, Michelle in the back, both just waiting for him to join. He smiled, jogging over and getting in.

It was good to be back.

A/N: It's the start of Sam/Michelle repairing what they had. There'll still be tensions, still be some lingering doubts, but...distance makes the heart grow fonder. The time away from Sam and the trip to the 'future' has made Dean and Michelle realize that they need Sam, that they can't do it without him, that he'd fight tooth and nail to keep saying no to prove himself to them (at least till Michelle died) and that, maybe, he deserves a second chance.

What will this second chance lead to? I guess we'll find out :)

A note on a review/guess at the inconsistency in Michelle's story...you're close, really close actually. It IS something to do with her parents, not the phone book though (but a really good guess! :))

And, I'm glad I could help quell some fears about Michelle :) I always try to take time to answer/reply reviews if it's something really important or really confusing to people. Speak of reviews, I love you guys. It's only been about 3 chapters and we already have half the reviews of 'Hell!' Keep it up and we'll probably make 100 before I even get halfway through the story! ...in which case I just may do a little happy dance lol :)


	5. Fallen Idols

Fallen Idols

Dean was driving the Impala down an empty road while Sam sat in the passenger's seat, Michelle in the back with a book open, reading it with a small penlight.

"So…" Sam began, laughing, just happy to be back with his brother and Michelle, "…what's with this job?"

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car?" Dean glanced at him, "I'd say that's worth checking out."

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam argued lightly.

"I'm sure the Apocalypse'll still be there when we get back," Michelle smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her as well, "Right, yeah, but I mean, if…if the Colt is really out there somewhere…"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean cut in. It was true, he and Michelle had looked everywhere for that gun, even Michelle's contacts…which Dean had learned had been Castiel and one or two other angels this entire time…hadn't been able to find it.

"Ok," Sam nodded, "But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna…ice the devil…"

"This is what we're doing!" Dean snapped, "Ok? End of discussion."

"Dean!" Michelle chastised, looking up from her book to glare at him.

"What?" he demanded. But all he got was a smack on the back of the head with the book in Michelle's hand. He glared back at her to see her nod subtly at Sam, who was looking away out the window with a small frown on his face, he sighed, "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it, together. You know, I…I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels?" Sam looked over.

"No, '_we_.'"

"It's true," Michelle cut in, "You wouldn't _believe_ how rusty Dean's gotten the last couple hunts."

Dean just rolled his eyes as Sam laughed, "'_We_' need training wheels, you and me _and _Michelle. As a team. Ok?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Ok."

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the both of us."

Michelle couldn't keep the smile off her face for the life of her. Finally it seemed like Dean was starting to forgive Sam. After he'd left those couple weeks, she'd done a lot of thinking about everything. She forgave him, probably the moment she'd learned that he'd held Ruby back so that Dean could stab her, finally killing the bitch. She'd been pissed that the Apocalypse had started, and yes a tiny part of her blamed Sam for not trusting her or listening to her or Dean about Ruby. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized, it was partially her fault.

If she hadn't have left him when Dean had died, Ruby would have _never_ had the opportunity to dig her claws into Sam as deep as she had. And when she got back, she could have easily have done something different, something to stop Ruby. But she hadn't been 100 percent certain that Ruby was manipulating Sam until she'd seen the black blood when dealing with the ghouls. Killing her before then would have pushed Sam away completely, but by then it was too late. If she had been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But Dean would have broken the first seal, and the chain of events would have gone into motion anyway. At least she had been able to save the brothers from _truly_ starting the Apocalypse even if they still blamed themselves.

She'd been trying to convince Dean throughout their hunts to go easy on Sam, or call him, or forgive him, to just try to be his brother again. He really _would_ need Dean and her now more than ever. She'd even tried to guilt Dean by saying that Sam had gone down that dark road when they both hadn't been there for him, did he want that to happen again? It hadn't worked.

But now…it seemed like they were _finally_ making progress!

"Ok," Sam smiled as well.

~8~

They'd made it to Canton, Ohio, relatively quickly, especially with Dean's driving, and were standing in the sheriff's department the next day in their suits, holding out their FBI badges at the sheriff to inspect.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland, and Ulrich" Dean introduced, flipping his badge closed and shaking the sheriff's hand much like Sam and Michelle did as well.

"Rick Carnegie," the sheriff greeted, "Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right," Michelle nodded.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it."

The trio frowned at each other, confused, had this really been an actual _human _case and not supernatural?

"I'm sorry, who do you think did it?" Sam turned back to the sheriff.

The sheriff just made a motion for them to follow him and led them to an interview room with a TV set up around a table. Sam, Dean, and Michelle sat down as the sheriff put in a tape and replayed the footage for them.

"Cal?" a man, Jim, the sheriff had told them, said over the video, clearly he was recording the whole thing. He walked into a garage, "Is something wrong?" and there was Cal, with his head smashed straight into the windshield as though impaled on it, "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!"

The video cut to static as the sheriff shook his head and turned off the TV, turning to them as he dropped the remote down on the table, "Sicko taped his own handiwork."

They glanced at each other, confused.

"I don't follow," Sam began.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal."

"Wait, what?" Dean shook his head.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles."

"They were best friends," Sam replied.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim," the sheriff shrugged.

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an 80-mile-per-hour crash?" Michelle frowned.

The sheriff could only blink at that, "Drugs, maybe?" she just raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, guys! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple," Dean nodded, speaking sarcastically, "Right."

"Right," Sam nodded along, "Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway."

~8~

The sheriff couldn't do much to ignore a request from the FBI so he'd led them straight to Jim's holding cell, where Sam was sitting across from Jim with Dean and Michelle standing behind him on either side.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it," Jim insisted.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you," Dean began.

"Why would you?" Jim scoffed, cutting him off, "The cops didn't."

"Well, we're not your typical cops," Sam replied.

"Please, just tell us what you saw," Michelle added with a reassuring smile.

Jim looked up at them before sighing, "It's not what I saw, it's what I _heard_," he admitted, "Tires squealing, glass breaking. It was the car that did it."

"The car?" Sam raised his eyebrows, much like Dean was behind him.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but I just thought it was a load of crap…"

"Curse, what do you…what do you mean, 'curse?'" Dean began.

"The car. Little Bastard."

"Li…Little Bastard?" Dean looked stunned, "As in _the_ Little Bastard?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Michelle looked between the two men, confused.

"It's James Dean's car," Dean explained, "It's the one he was killed in."

"Yeah, that's the one," Jim almost smiled, "Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first."

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out," Dean whispered loud enough for Sam and Michelle to hear him.

~8~

Dean walked around Little Bastard, now parked in an impound garage, staring at it in awe, but careful not to touch it. The windshield was bloodstained and had a piece missing from where Cal's head had been smashed into it.

"So, what, this is, like, 'Christine?'" Sam frowned.

Dean just shook his head, "'Christine' is fiction. This…this is _real_."

"Ok…" Michelle trailed, clearly not believing a word of it, "Enlighten me."

"Well after James Dean died. His mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up. And it repaid him...by falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Hmm," Sam nodded slowly, not quite believing it either. He glanced at Michelle to see her roll her eyes at his brother and smiled.

"Then, in 1970, it vanished off the back of a truck," Dean continued, not seeming to have noticed anything else as he continued to look at the car, "Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this…if this car _is_ Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy."

"So how do we find out?" Michelle asked. For all her training, she knew how to change a tire, check fluids, drive, and hotwire a few cars, but little else in terms of the automobiles.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only_ real_ way to know is the engine number," Dean said, straightening up.

"I'm guessing the engine number is…" Sam nodded.

"On the engine," Dean swallowed hard, "Yeah."

~8~

They had been standing there, staring at the car a good ten minutes, neither Sam nor Dean making a move to check the engine numbers. The most they had done was take off their jackets and roll up their sleeves…and stare at the car in trepidation. Sam glanced at his brother, who took a step towards the car, before turning around quickly and let out a shaky breath. Sam looked over at Michelle, who rolled her eyes at his theatrics, before he turned to step next to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You want me to do it?"

"No," Dean said quickly, "No, no, I…I've got it."

He took another deep breath, closing his eyes to calm down for a minute or two, before turning around to see Michelle step back from the car and move to sit on a workbench to watch, what she was sure would be, a hilarious event.

"Ok, baby," Dean said to the car as he slowly approached it, "I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me."

Sam rolled his eyes this time and moved to go lean against the bench where Michelle was sitting, unconsciously reaching out and placing a hand on her knee, making little circles with his thumb as they watched Dean.

Dean laid down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth and a scrap of paper in his hands. He rolled himself under the car so he could see the number printed on the bottom of the engine. He tried to read the number...when the car shuddered, causing him to tense and look around as though he could see what was making it do it.

"Need a flashlight?" Sam suddenly appeared, lying on the ground next to the car.

Dean jumped, "No!" he shouted, his heart racing. He could hear Michelle laughing before he glared at his brother, "Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You…uh, ok?" Sam asked, trying hard to hide his smirk.

Dean was not amused, "Don't speak. Alright? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it."

Sam shook his head and stood back up. Dean waiting, listening as Sam walked away and then there was a slapping noise like two people high-fiving. He rolled his eyes, he would _so _get his brother back for planning that scare. He held up his piece of paper to the engine number as the car shuddered again. He hesitated, withdrawing the paper till the shuddering stopped, and reached out once more, but then he could hear a _creaking_.

He quickly rolled out from under the car and half-jumped away from it as soon as he was clear, breathing heavily, completely freaked out.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked. Dean let out a breath, shaking his head, "What now?"

Michelle simply held up a piece of paper as well. Both boys looked at her to see a rubbing of the engine number on there.

"What?" Dean breathed, his eyes wide.

"You boys are so _slow_!" she laughed.

"When?" Dean demanded.

"When you turned around to 'center yourself,'" she smirked, "I guess she swings on a different branch eh?" she held up the paper for him to see, "She likes me."

Dean strode forward and snatched it from her hands, examining the number, it was the same one he'd semi-managed to read off the engine before. He glared at Michelle a moment before shoving the number at Sam, "Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research," Sam frowned.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon," Dean smirked at his brother before turning and walking off.

~8~

Sam leaned back and rubbed his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that afternoon. He'd headed back to the motel to get to work on running the numbers while Dean had claimed he and Michelle needed to check into something related to the case and dragged her off. Sam had a feeling Dean was only doing it to torture him, with Michelle there the research would have gone much faster.

He reached out and grabbed his phone, calling up Dean.

"Yo," Dean greeted.

"Hey," Sam said, "Took me a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners," he looked down at the pile of papers spread out before him.

"Any of 'em die bloody?"

"Nope. In fact…" he began, when he heard the sound of someone breaking a triangle of pool balls, "Dean…are you in a bar?"

"No, I…I'm…I'm in a restaurant," Dean tried to cover.

"Here's your beer," a woman said.

"Thanks," Dean replied to her before getting back to the phone, "That happens to have a bar."

"I've been working my ass off here," Sam grumbled.

"Oh don't worry I sent you a care package," Dean said, Sam could practically hear the smirk in his brother's voice.

"What?" Sam started to ask, when the door to the room opened. He turned to see Michelle enter with two take out bags of Chinese food. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"And I'm guessing it just arrived?" Dean laughed, "And besides, I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink."

"Actually, you didn't," Sam said, nodding his thanks to Michelle as she started pulling out the food for them.

"Meaning?"

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia, drove it 'til he died in 1972."

"So you're saying…"

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard."

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?"

"Good question," Sam sighed, clicking his phone closed as Michelle handed him a box of noodles and chopsticks, "Thanks," he smiled at her.

"No problem," she sat beside him, digging into her own box of fried rice.

"I thought you and Dean were interviewing Cal's wife?" Sam asked as he swallowed his mouthful.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Dean said that as an excuse, we didn't even head to his house, he went straight for the bar," Sam laughed, "I could only take him flirting with ten women before I left and decided to get us some food."

"Well thanks again," he said, rubbing the back of his neck from where he'd gotten a crick being hunched over his laptop.

Michelle smiled softly and stood up, going behind him to try and help work out his muscles.

"You are a Godsend," he moaned as she massaged his muscles.

"Just so you know," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I expect payback, in full."

He could only groan in anticipation.

~8~

There was a call over the police scanner the next day about yet another murder, so Sam, Dean, and Michelle headed out to investigate. They came to the scene of the crime, an office in a house, where a police forensic squad was investigating and photographing the scene, the sheriff giving out orders as they entered.

"I want you to use a...a fine-tooth comb," the sheriff called, seeing them, "The evidence is here, we just gotta_ find_ it."

"Heard you got another weird one," Dean said as they headed over to the man.

"Uh, well, it's a…it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh...you know, once you…you look at the facts..." the sheriff began, struggling to make sense of it.

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head," Sam repeated the facts, "No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet."

"Nothing strange about that at all," Michelle commented.

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation," the sheriff argued, "There always is."

"Well, what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean tried.

The sheriff looked around cautiously before leaning in and whispering,"Professional killer."

"Come again?" Michelle blinked.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in 'Michael Clayton.'"

"Right," Dean nodded slowly, none of them believing the sheriff for a moment.

"You're welcome to look around, but…but these guys don't leave fingerprints," the sheriff nodded, as though he'd figured out the case.

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked.

"Be my guest," he shrugged, "She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

Dean nodded slowly, "Right…"

They headed out back to see a Hispanic woman sitting on a wooden bench outside the house, wrapped in a blanket and talking to a police officer, sobbing.

"No puedo vivir aquí," the woman was crying to the man, "Necesito mi familia. Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No…me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora."

Michelle frowned at that, the poor woman just wanted to go home.

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean called as they stepped over to her.

"Yes?" she looked up.

"FBI," Dean said as they held out their badges to her, the officer left, "Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura," she nodded, "Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!"

The brothers looked at each other, not really understanding a word the woman was saying. Michelle rolled her eyes, she'd basically said she was taking out the garbage and saw the man who killed him through the window.

She was about to sit next to the woman, when Sam knelt down, "Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor. Uh…" (calm down please).

He seemed to falter a bit at that and looked at Dean, a frown on his face.

"Lo siento mucho tener que preguntarle esto, pero nos puede decir lo que pasó?" Michelle said, shooing Sam away from the woman and sitting beside her.

The boys looked at her, stunned, "I'm very sorry to have to ask you this, but can you tell us what happened?" she repeated to them in English.

Dean grinned, "Nice."

"Training," she shrugged, turning back to the woman who nodded, "Se le ocurrió a ver quién era?"

Dean looked over at Sam for this one, seeing Michelle at work, "Did you happen to see who it was?" Sam guessed, it sounded right.

Consuela nodded, "Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes."

"He was tall," Michelle translated for them, "Very high. And wearing a long black coat and had a mustache…uh, a beard?"

Consuela nodded, "Y un sombrero."

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean frowned.

"And a hat," Michelle corrected, turning to Consuela, "Qué tipo de sombrero?"

"What sort of hat?" Sam translated for Dean.

"Un sombrero alto," the woman replied.

"A tall hat," Michelle answered.

"Oh, like a top hat," Dean guessed.

"Un sombrero alto," Consuela repeated, gesturing high above her head, "Muy alto!"

"A _very_ high hat," Michelle nodded.

"What, you mean like a…like a stovepipe hat?" Dean asked, imitating the gesture.

"Sí," Consuela said.

"Yes," Michelle translated.

"Yeah, thanks, got that one on my own," Dean smirked, "Like Abraham Lincoln."

As Michelle shrugged, Consuela burst into tears again, "Sí. El Presidente Lincoln," Michelle's eyes widened as Dean and Sam looked confused, "Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!"

"Huh," Dean breathed as Michelle reached out to rub circles on the woman's back.

"So I go home now?" she asked.

"Sí, muchas gracias por su tiempo," Michelle nodded, "Yes, thank you very much for your time."

"Gracias," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Y si necesita algo o tiene algo más que añadir por favor no dude en llamar," Michelle said, handing the woman a card before she left, she turned to the boys to see them staring at her, she rolled her eyes, "And if you need anything or have something else to add, please don't hesitate to call."

They nodded.

~8~

Back in the motel, Sam and Dean were sitting at the table, Sam on his laptop, looking at a webpage about Lincoln, with Dean on another laptop which the sheriff had loaned them to review the footage. Michelle was sitting back on the second bed with a set of notes about the case.

Dean frowned, seeing something in a frame and paused the video, backing up, frame-by-frame, till a figure in a red jacket appeared reflected in the chrome of a car wheel.

"Whoa," Dean breathed. Sam and Michelle looked up.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean took a moment going back and forth between the frames once more before holding the laptop up and turning it around to show Sam. Michelle got up and went to stand behind Sam, leaning over to see the frame as well.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video," Dean said, "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?"

"That looks like James Dean," Sam nodded.

They looked over at Michelle for confirmation, "No idea who he is so I wouldn't know," she shrugged.

Dean's eyes widened comically and he looked like he was about to start sputtering about that.

Seeing his brother about to go into what would be a long lecture about who James Dean was, Sam quickly spoke up, "So we got Abraham Lincoln _and_ James Dean?"

"Famous ghosts?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe," Michelle frowned, there was something nagging her about that…it just didn't seem to fit quite right.

"Well that's just silly," Dean agreed, contradicting himself.

"No, actually there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts," Michelle shrugged, thinking about all the rumors of White House ghosts and others that haunted famous landmarks.

"More than the, you know, not-famous kinds," Sam agreed, "I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em?" Dean countered, "Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans."

"What do you mean?" Michelle looked over at him.

Sam leaned to the side showing her a webpage of professor Hill's, all about Lincoln, "Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak," Dean nodded slowly, "He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car. So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?"

Sam could only shrug, "That's what it looks like."

"Well, that is muchos loco," Dean sighed.

"'Muy,'" Sam corrected with a grin, Dean just looked up, "Not 'muchos.'"

"Muchos means many," Michelle agreed, "Muy means something like very," she smiled, "Tonto."

Sam _just _managed to hide his grin at her calling his brother stupid.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I said got it?" she repeated, smirking as Sam tried to hide a snort of laughter.

"Oh…" Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Mamón," Michelle smiled, nodding, knowing only Sam would know she'd just called Dean a sucker.

Dean had a vague feeling that he was the center of a joke, especially when Sam burst out laughing, "Yeah…well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing _here_?"

Michelle nodded, "Ghosts usually haunt the places they live."

"I mean, I…I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House…" Sam agreed.

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in _Canton_?" Dean frowned.

~8~

Sam was still working on his laptop, while Dean stood by the sink, drinking a can of soda, Michelle sitting across from Sam with two books out before her.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam muttered as he stopped typing.

"What?" Michelle looked up. She and Dean made their way over to stand behind Sam, looking down at the website he'd found.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean repeated.

~8~

Sam had found a wax museum in town that had exhibits of, you guessed it, Lincoln and James Dean, among others. They were currently walking through the museum, looking at the figures. Sam walked with Michelle past JFK and Nixon, before stopping at Lincoln, Dean frowning at Gandhi.

"Dude, he's short," Dean commented.

"Hey," Sam called, frowning, "Gandhi was a great man."

"Yeah, for a Smurf," Dean retorted just as the museum's owner came down the stairs at a half-jog over to them, slightly out of breath. He was wearing a leather jacket as he smiled at them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year," he grinned.

Dean looked around at the empty rooms, "_This_ is _busy_?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early," the owner tried to wave it off.

"It's 4:30," Dean commented, looking at his watch.

"So, what can I do for you?" the owner changed the topic.

"Uh, well…" Sam began.

"We are writing a piece for 'Travel Magazine,'" Michelle cut in.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are," Dean smiled.

Michelle's face tensed at that. That was it. After this was over, she was giving them a lesson in how to not screw up the cover-ups or interviews.

"That's fantastic," the owner seemed not to notice, "A little press, just what we need."

"Great," Sam nodded, "Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean."

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, feigning interest, "So they bring in a lot of visitors?"

"Yeah, we have our regulars."

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh…you…that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No," Michelle reassured him, "Of course not."

"You know, I gotta tell you, that…that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you…I mean, you can just imagine him moving around," Dean nodded over to it, "You ever see anything like that?"

"Uh…no," the owner frowned.

"No?" Dean frowned as well.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual?" Michelle tried, "You know, for the article?"

"Well, I'll say," the owner beamed, "There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat," the owner replied, pointing at Lincoln.

"It is?" Sam's eyes widened at that little tidbit.

"Almost like his remains," Dean looked pointedly at Sam.

Michelle just let her head fall onto Sam's shoulder and shook her head.

"Uh...I guess?" the owner frowned.

Dean just grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked, trying to steer the conversation towards the remains without actually calling them that.

"Ooh, yeah," the happy owner was back, "Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This," he indicated his jacket.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam asked.

"The Fonz," the owner grinned, giving them a double thumbs up, "Seasons two through four!"

"Please tell me you know who the Fonz is," Dean turned to Michelle, but the look on her face was all he needed to know that she did not, in fact, know who he was.

"Wow…" Sam nodded, trying again to get the conversation back to the point, "Yeah, that's…that's really cool...ish."

"This?" the owner waved him off, "This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids."

"The kids?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, Gen Y," the owner nodded as did Dean, "Computer games, cell phones, sexting," Dean raised his eyebrows as the owner scoffed, "They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again."

The owner just grinned and gave them another double thumbs up which made Dean laugh while Sam returned the gesture, Michelle just looking confused as to why they were doing that.

~8~

Back at the motel that night, Sam was outside by the Impala, reloading the shotguns with rock salt shells, looking around, trying to make sure no one could see him, before putting the guns back in the trunk and shutting it, heading back to the room. He opened the door quietly to see Dean on the cell phone, facing out the window, his back to the door.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?" he was asking someone over the phone, "Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the Apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is..."

Sam began to frown when, out of nowhere, a book suddenly flew through the air and hit Dean square on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Dean shouted, turning to his right to glare at Michelle, sitting on the second bed, glaring back at him, "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, when he turned back to the phone, "No, Michelle didn't smack me again...she threw a book at me this time...no, I'm _not_ gonna tell her to smack me _for_ you Bobby," he sighed, "...well I'm sorry, but it's true."

Sam just shut the door loudly, causing Dean to turn sharply to face him. He could see Michelle lean forward to see around a small corner who had entered, even though it was most likely him.

"I'll call you later," Dean said quickly, "Bye," he snapped the phone shut and turned to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?"

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?"

"Bobby," Michelle said, "Dean likes to keep him up-to-date and get his opinion on hunts and things."

"And?" Sam shook his head, waiting for more.

"Nothing," Dean sighed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?"

Dean shrugged, "Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

He could hear Michelle sigh and looked over to see her shaking her head, apparently this sort of topic came up a lot when he was gone.

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean," Michelle reminded him.

Dean just picked up his jacket, "Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"

He walked out the door, leaving Sam to watch him go. He let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping, when a hand gently toughed his shoulder, "Ignore him," Michelle told him with a smile, "If he keeps doing this I'm just going to have to beat some sense into him…again."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. He could recall one particular hunt they had been on just before Bobby had gotten the lead on Lilith before Dean went to Hell. He'd given Sam a hell of a time on the hunt, trying to let him do it all since he wouldn't be there to watch his brother's back anymore. Michelle had flipped and basically beaten him into the ground before Dean realized he had to get his head back on straight and keep fighting.

That had been something to see, almost as good as when she had knocked Dean out with one firm punch when he'd gotten infected with Ghost Sickness.

"Let's go," she nodded towards the door.

Sam nodded as well, reaching down to take her hand in his as the walked out after Dean.

~8~

They walked through the wax museum that night, past Gandhi, and over to Lincoln. Dean reached out and took off his hat while Sam got a metal trashcan, and Michelle put the salt, gas, and lighter on a chair. They looked up to see Dean wearing Lincoln's hat, nearly drowning in it.

"Check it out," he grinned, lowering his voice as he impersonated Lincoln, "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

"Dean," both Sam and Michelle said, unimpressed.

Michelle stepped forward and held out a hand for the hat, fixing Dean with a chastising look.

"We can't have _any_ fun with this?" he frowned.

"No," she said as he took off the hat and tossed it into the can instead.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here," Sam agreed, "Ok?"

"I'll go grab 'East of Eden's' keychain," Dean sighed, walking off into the next room.

Sam scanned the room while Michelle pulled out a shotgun and held it ready, if the ghosts knew they were coming then they would be out for blood soon. Sam just looked around, his eyes landing on Lincoln and narrowing. He slowly made his way closer to the statue, his gaze fixed firmly on it, just waiting for it to make a move. Michelle, seeing this, kept her attention on Sam as well, lest Lincoln try to off him as well.

Suddenly there was a slam.

They spun around to see that the doors Dean had gone through had slammed shut.

"Dean?" Sam called, heading over to the doors, trying them, "Dean?"

They didn't budge.

"Sam," Michelle called.

He turned around to see her breath condensing in front of her. They quickly made their way over to Lincoln, just waiting for him to attack, when there was a creak to the left. They turned and the shotgun flew out of her hands, leaving them defenseless.

They were still a moment, before _Gandhi_ jumped onto Sam's back.

"Sam!" Michelle shouted, about ready to try and grab Gandhi off him.

"Get the gun!" Sam yelled as he struggled with Gandhi.

Michelle nodded and ran off, trying to find the guns as Gandhi wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam managed to slam him into the wall, knocking him off. He turned, he and the ghost beginning to circle each other. Suddenly Gandhi scrambled under Sam's legs and jumped on his back again. Sam threw himself backwards and crashed through a table, forcing Gandhi to let go for only a moment before he was back on Sam's back and trying to strangle him.

A second later there was a shot and Gandhi was blasted back. Sam looked up, gasping, to see Michelle with the shotgun moments before Dean burst through the double doors.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean's eyes widened, seeing the ghost now crouching, waiting for another opening to attack.

Gandhi lunged, grabbing onto Sam yet again, clinging to his back as he tried to throw him off again.

"Dude, he's squirrelly!" Dean shouted, watching the man cling to his brother's back.

"Get the bifocals!" Michelle called, running behind Sam so she could blast the ghost.

Dean ran over to the statue as Michelle aimed, "Get the what?"

"Glasses!" Michelle yelled, firing at Gandhi who, shockingly, _didn't_ disappear but instead let go of Sam and turned to snarl at her.

Dean grabbed the glasses off the statue and ran back to the trash can, glancing up as he began pouring the items into it to see Gandhi circling Michelle as Sam gasped for breath. He quickly lit the lighter and threw it in as well.

Sam and Michelle watched as the figure of Gandhi just disappeared from view, flickering out really.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone _cool_?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam as Michelle helped him up, "Really? _Gandhi_?"

~8~

They were packing up the motel room the next day, Dean grabbing his shirts out of a drawer and shoving them into his bag as Sam got the bathroom stuff and Michelle gathered up her books and research.

"Ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked as Sam came out of the bathroom, zipping up the toiletries bag.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?" Sam asked.

"Strange how?"

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"Still, I torched, he vanished."

"Yeah, but I…also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?"

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi…or, the real Gandhi…he was a…"

Sam trailed off, earning Dean's attention, "A what?" Sam hesitated, "Spit it out."

"He was a fruitarian."

Dean just stared at Sam a moment before bursting out with laughter, "Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was, not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a_ fruitarian_?"

"Knock it off Dean," Michelle said, elbowing him in the side as she stepped over.

"That's not the point," Sam rolled his eyes.

"That is good," Dean laughed, "That is…even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over."

Dean spread his arms out in question, "It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go."

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out?" Sam asked as Dean picked up his bag.

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop," he headed towards the door.

"I think_ I'm_ steering actually," Michelle called, Dean stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Michelle just smirked and held up her hand, revealing Dean's keys dangling from her finger.

Dean's eyes widened as he began to pat his pockets, "Give it back."

"I agree with Sam," she said, still holding the keys, "The ghost…it _couldn't_ be a ghost. I blasted it with _rock salt_ Dean, it _didn't_ disappear. It just got mad and turned on me. And, in any universe, that _doesn't_ happen."

"Like I said, someone supercharged them," Dean rolled his eyes.

"It worked on the witnesses," Michelle reminded him, "They vanished and they were super-powered ghosts conjured by a super-powered demon. Doesn't get any more powerful than that."

"Keys," was all he said. Michelle sighed and tossed them to him, he turned and walked towards the door once again.

"You know, this isn't gonna work," Sam called over to him.

Dean stopped and turned around, "What isn't?"

"Us," Sam sighed, "You, me, together, I…I thought it could, but it can't."

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief."

"And you're the one who_ called_ me back in."

"I don't think he meant it like that Dean," Michelle cut in.

"I still think we got some trust building to do," Dean replied.

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Till I say so."

"Look," Sam said seriously, "I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I _am_, but you're not making it any easier."

Michelle stepped forward and took Sam's hand.

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?" Dean nearly glared, "For whatever reason, I know Michelle's forgiven you, but me, I'm having a little more trouble."

"No," Sam said quickly, "You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse," he glanced down at Michelle, knowing in his heart that he didn't deserve her after everything he'd done, "Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I…" he swallowed hard, not wanting to get into another argument.

"It has to be a two-way street Dean," Michelle said for him, "You want to start fresh, you and Sam, it can't_ just_ be Sam doing all the work."

"So we just go back to the way we were before?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, because we were never that way before," Sam replied, "Before didn't work," Dean frowned, "How do you think we got here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean," Sam swallowed hard and let go of Michelle's hand, stepping back just a bit, "One of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you."

"What?" Dean breathed, stunned.

"It made me feel strong," Sam admitted, "Like I wasn't your kid brother. Like I was strong enough to take on the world on my own. Like…" he glanced at Michelle, "Like I was able to take care of Michelle, to protect her."

"Are you saying this is_ our _fault?" Dean asked, glancing over at Michelle, who actually looked at bit stunned at the news.

"I can take care of myself Sam," she said softly.

"No, no, I _know_," he said quickly, looking at her, "I just…I wanted to be able to know that, if something ever happened to you, I'd be able to take care of you, protect you when you couldn't protect yourself," he sighed and looked over at Dean, "And no, it's _my _fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it _different_, we can't just fall into the same rut."

Dean shook his head, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna have to let me grow up for starters," Sam began but then Dean's cell rang.

"Yeah?" Dean said, answering it, before looking up at Sam and Michelle and then away again, "Yeah. Yeah, ok," he hung up, "I guess you were right about this not being over."

~8~

They were back in the sheriff's department, back in their suits, walking in and straight over to the sheriff, who was sitting at his desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Sam called.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, uh..." he trailed, shrugging and shaking his head, "I don't know!"

He just motioned to an interview room where two young women were sitting at a table, crying. They exchanged looks before heading in.

"Excuse us, girls," Dean greeted, "Hi, we're with the FBI."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Michelle asked gently.

"It was horrible!" the first girl cried.

"Way horrible," the second one agreed.

"What was horrible?" Sam frowned.

"I thought she'd be _nice_!" the first girl continued.

"I still can't believe it," the second girl looked over at her friend.

"Believe what?" Dean shook his head, not following.

"She took Danielle!"

"Who?" Sam asked

The girls looked at each other, unsure of whether to continue.

"It's ok, you're safe, just...tell us," Michelle reassured them, "Who took your friend?"

"It was...Paris Hilton," the first girl said.

The boys just stared at them while Michelle looked confused.

"Sorry?" Sam shook his head.

"She looked really good, though," the second girl continued.

"Skinny!" the first girl agreed.

"Skinny and fast."

"Mhmm."

"What…wait…huh?" Dean was at a loss for words.

"Uh, um...where did they go?" Sam tried to form a coherent sentence.

"We don't know," the first girl shook her head.

"They just vanished," the second girl gasped.

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Michelle nodded at them before pulling the boys back into the doorway to speak in the hall, "Paris Hilton?" she whispered to them, "Is she a dead, famous person?"

"Hotel heiress," Sam said quickly, "Bit of an actress, most girls gossip about her."

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean looked up at Sam.

"Pretty sure, no."

"Which means it's _not_ a ghost," Michelle turned to Dean and gave him a look.

He sighed, "No," he agreed, "So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac…"

"Or we missed something," Sam said.

"We had to," Michelle said, "Paris Hilton isn't Lincoln or James Dean…or Ghandi."

"What do you wanna do?" Dean asked them.

"We need to look at the bodies," Michelle decided after a moment, "Maybe there's something on them that can give us a hint."

Dean nodded, "Well, you two have fun with that," Dean smirked, heading back in to talk to the girls, leaving Sam and Michelle to go hunt down the morgue.

~8~

Sam headed out of the morgue and over to where Michelle and Dean were sitting. When he'd found out that during the last few hunts, when it had just been Michelle and Dean, Dean had made Michelle do most of the morgue visits, Sam had offered to go this one solo, give her a break. She'd offered to look over the notes of the hunt once more for anything they may have missed in the meantime.

"I can't believe I missed it," Sam sighed as he walked over to Dean and Michelle by the Impala.

"Missed what?" Michelle asked.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you," Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, I…I mean more blood loss than a…a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it…"

"Something's feeding," Michelle finished, her mind already racing on the various creatures that could possibly do something like this.

"Yeah."

"Awesome," Dean rolled his eyes.

"And then…" he pulled out a plastic bag, "There were these."

Dean and Michelle frowned, looking at the bag, seeing two round objects in them.

"What are those, seeds?" Michelle squinted at them.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "They were in both vics' bellies."

Dean quickly dropped the hand that had taken a hold of the corner of the bag for a closer look, "I hope you washed your hands."

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier," Dean smirked, patting Sam's shoulder.

"_I'll _do the research on this one Sam," Michelle said, taking the bag from him, "Give you a break," she winked, shooting his own words back at him.

~8~

They were back in the hotel room, Michelle on Sam's laptop at the table while Dean sat at the couch with a beer, watching TV. Sam was sitting on the bed, one of Michelle's archaic Bibles in his lap, frowning as he tried to make sense of them himself. He had to admit he was curious as to what they said. She had so many different versions, in many different languages. But, so far, he could barely make out a recognizable word.

"Training," came Michelle's sing-song voice.

He looked up to see her smirking up at his confused expression. He just sighed and put the book down, "Found anything?"

"Yup," she popped the p.

"What?" Dean called, getting up to look at the laptop along with Sam.

"The seeds aren't from around here," she told them, showing them a page of a forest with the seeds popped up in another window, "In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?" Sam asked.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which isn't even there anymore. It was chopped down 30 years ago…which explains why I didn't recognize the seeds…"

"You've been to the Balkans?" Sam asked her, looking down, impressed.

"Once," she nodded, "I was fourteen, it was for Easter."

"So?" Dean said, getting back on track.

"So," Michelle laughed, "Local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. A mischievous god, could take on infinite forms."

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans."

Michelle could only nod as Sam laughed, "Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain them, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

"So how's he doing it?" Sam frowned, "What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"It's as good a guess as any."

"Wait," Dean cut in, his eyes wide, "You…_don't_ know?" Michelle looked up at him, "YOU don't know. The walking encyclopedia of lore doesn't know?" he smirked, looking at Sam, "I am so writing this day down. We are celebrating it next year."

"I'll bake a pie," Michelle laughed, shaking her head.

"How do we kill him?" Sam asked, getting back on point.

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe," Michelle sighed, turning back to the computer.

Dean nodded, "Alright. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

~8~

They broke into the wax museum once again that night, Dean carrying the axe while Sam had out a flashlight and Michelle her gun at the ready, this time loaded with iron bullets. Both boys had wanted to ask how she'd swung that one but just decided to leave it alone, it probably had something to do with her training anyway and she never really got too into exactly what that entailed.

They passed a now hatless Lincoln before splitting up, each checking separate rooms in search of Leshi. Sam stopped before a door with a sign posted on it 'Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS' along with 'DANGER: DO NOT ENTER' written below it.

He looked over his shoulder and let out a little whistle, Michelle and Dean quickly heading over to him.

They looked at each other, each nodding, before breaking the latch and opening the door, pushing past a plastic sheet to reveal a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, complete with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man standing in a suit on the front porch.

Michelle looked to the side to see a young woman standing tied to a tree, her eyes widened as she realized it must be the missing girl, Danielle.

"Hey," she hissed, rushing over to her and checking her pulse.

"She alive?" Dean called quietly, both he and Sam watching her back.

"Yeah," she nodded, turning back to them, "Barely."

Suddenly the axe flew out of Dean's hand and embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spun around, following it, only to find Paris Hilton standing behind him. She grinned and punched him a few times in the face before sending him to the ground.

Sam ran forward, seeing that this had to be Leshi. She just flipped her hair and shoved him backwards, flinging him across the room to collide with the front wall of the house, falling down, unconscious.

Leshi turned around, only to be punched across the face by Michelle and kicked in the stomach. She stumbled back, clearly startled that a human had gotten the best of her, before she threw her arm out, sending Michelle flying, her back crashing into a tree as she crumpled to the ground with a groan.

Dean looked up to see Leshi now standing over him.

"Awesome," she smiled, before raising her stiletto clad foot and stomping on his face.

~8~

They slowly came to, to find themselves tied to three trees in the room, Leshi sitting on a tree stump near the house with another stump serving as a table next to her. On the second stump were a series of knives, one which she picked up and began to file her nails on, causing small sparks with ever stroke. Dean looked at either side of him to see Michelle to his left and Sam on his right, both struggling to get out of the ropes that bound them like he was.

"Oh," Leshi looked up, "I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be _huge_."

They exchanged a look before Dean glared at her, "Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it."

Michelle took a breath, closing her eyes as she began to slowly maneuver her hands, pulling and stretching the ropes as she worked.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately," Leshi continued, "So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea," she sighed, "People_ adored_ me. They used to _throw_ themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean spat.

Leshi stopped filing her nails and glared at him threateningly, "No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister," Dean remarked, glancing to his side to see Michelle frowning, her eyes still closed.

"For years now, I've been wandering," Leshi commented, resuming her nail filing, "Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. _So_ not sexy. But then, the best thing ever happened," she put the knife down and smirked, "Someone tripped the Apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's _awesome_. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah," Sam shook his head, "But they're not _your_ fans."

"So?" she shrugged, "They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are the nuttiest," Dean told her.

"No, you, you people, _you're_ the crazy ones," she replied, seriously, "You used to worship _gods_. But_ this_?" she gestured to herself, "_This_ is what passes for idolatry? _Celebrities_? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Sam frowned as Dean raised his eyebrows, nodding, actually agreeing, "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have 'Us Weekly.'"

"I don't know, I'm more of a 'Penthouse Forum' man myself," Dean shrugged, winking and clicking his tongue at her.

Leshi got up and stalked over to them, "Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Pity you can't eat him though," Michelle commented. Dean looked over to see her eyes open and watching Leshi critically.

"Right," he nodded, smirking, "I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF."

"He's never even seen 'House of Wax.'"

Leshi tilted her head as she looked at Michelle, before walking over to stand before her, Sam and Dean struggling more at the move, "No…" she agreed, "He's not, and neither are you I take it?"

Michelle nodded.

"Interesting…" Leshi commented, "I can't quite see your hero…" she glanced over at Dean, "See I can totally read _his_ mind," she smirked, "I know who your hero is Dean…or should I say heroes?" she laughed, "One of them's your daddy. Am I right?" Dean didn't reply, "And that thing belonged to him," she looked back at the axe, "Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

"Hey!" Michelle shouted.

Leshi looked back at the girl, only for the woman to lift her feet off the ground, using the ropes tying her to the tree as leverage to kick the woman in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards, not having expected that. Even more unexpected was when her feet returned to the ground and the ropes seemed to fall down, no sign of being broken or cut. Michelle wasted no time before kneeling and grabbing a knife from her ankle and running to Dean and Sam, cutting their ropes.

Dean rushed forward, almost making it to the axe, when Leshi reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him to the ground. She crawled on top of him, punching him, when suddenly a shot rang out. Leshi looked down to see a wound in her stomach as an iron bullet ripped through her. She looked back to see Michelle had fired and Sam had just pulled the axe out of the tree. She fell backwards in pain, Dean rolling away moments before Sam swung the axe at her, hacking at her neck till he'd managed to behead the god.

The head rolled off to the side with Sam panting in exertion, his face covered with blood. Dean looked up from his place on the ground as Michelle walked over with a handkerchief and began trying to help Sam clean the blood off his face.

Sam looked down at his brother, smirking, only for Dean to hold up a finger, "Not a word."

"Dude," Sam laughed, "You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!"

"Shut up," Dean glared before falling back to the ground, grunting a bit in pain. He didn't last long there as Michelle made her way over to him and helped pull him to his feet, "How the hell'd you get out anyway?" Dean looked at her, glancing at the ropes lying on the ground around her tree.

She shrugged, "Little trick I picked up in China, stretch the ropes."

~8~

The next day Sam and Dean were standing at the trunk of the Impala, putting their bags back, waiting for Michelle who was signing them out.

"Uh huh," Dean nodded as he spoke on the cell phone, "Alright. Thank you," he clicked the phone shut and turned to Sam, "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be alright. She's sworn off 'The Simple Life,' but other than that…"

"Glad she's ok," Sam smiled.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton," he laughed, "That oughta be good."

They were silent for a moment before Sam turned to his brother, "So who's your other hero?"

"What?" Dean looked over at him.

Sam smirked, "Back in the wax museum, Leshi said dad was _one_ of your hero_es_, plural."

"Yeah, and?" Dean shook his head.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Who's the other one?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sam frowned but then saw that Dean was looking at something a little ways away. He followed his brother's gaze to see him watching Michelle, checking them out at the front office, and couldn't help but smile, "Michelle?"

Dean shrugged, "Can you think of anyone better to believe in?"

Sam smiled softly at that and shook his head, no he couldn't.

Dean sighed after a moment, "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you and Michelle said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you," Sam looked over at him, "Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I _did_ almost break the_ first_ seal."

"But you didn't," Sam reminded him, trying to comfort his brother.

"Yeah, well, you didn't break the last one either," Dean countered, knowing Sam still blamed himself for it happening anyway, Sam looked down, "Now I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, that whole mess with Lilith..."

"I started the Apocalypse," Sam sighed. As far as he was concerned he _had_. He may not have been the one to kill Lilith but he'd basically paved the way to it.

"Come on man," Dean nudged him, "Neither of us saw that coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a _bad_ thing?" he paused in thought, "I mean, except Michelle and the angels, but it's not like they told us anything…" he trailed, "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually _doing_ to you," he paused again, "So, for that, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

"So where do we go from here?"

"They way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?"

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that..."

"Well that's encouraging."

"But, we _can_ stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting."

"I can get on board with that," Dean smiled and nodded.

"There are my boys," Michelle's voice drifted over to them. They turned around to see her standing before them, smiling broadly.

Sam smiled widely at that and reached out to take her bag, putting it in the trunk with the others and shutting it.

"We're gonna have to do it on the same level," he heard Michelle add, sending a meaningful look at Dean.

He turned to see Dean smiling, "You got it."

"Good."

"I say we get the hell outta here."

"Hell yeah," Sam agreed as Michelle nodded.

They turned to head around the car, when Dean suddenly stopped, "Michelle," she looked up, "Who was your hero?"

"Huh?" she frowned.

"Well apparently mine is dad. Sammy boy's is the fruitarian, Leshi said she couldn't read yours."

She smiled softly, "Well, I've had a lot of heroes over the years, but right now…there are these two guys I know, Hunters actually, who have had a lot of shit thrown at them recently, enough that would make anyone give up…" she smiled softly, "But _not_ _them_. They keep at it, fighting hard, saving the world."

Sam and Dean smiled at her words.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Remind me to send Bobby and Rufus a card later."

"What?!" they blurted at the same time, eyes wide, mouths open in shock, not expecting that.

She just laughed, "Of course it's you two!"

"Oh," Dean nodded slowly.

"Really?" Sam breathed.

She nodded, "And besides, it's not like Leshi could become my heroes when they're tied to the tree beside me. Sort of obvious no?"

Dean and Sam were smiling again, a warm feeling spreading through them at the thought that they were someone's hero.

"Hey," Dean called to Sam, who had moved to head to the car once again, he turned around to look at Dean, who was holding the keys out to him, "You wanna drive?"

Sam's eyes widened, "You sure?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap."

Sam just smiled as Dean handed him the keys. He headed towards the driver's side while Michelle took the passenger's seat, Dean lying down in the back. Sam started her up, Jeff Beck's 'Superstition' blaring over the radio as they began to drive away.

Dean laid back, getting comfortable, but sneaking one last look over at his brother, only to see Michelle rest her hand on his between them, Sam turning his own to entwine their fingers together.

He smiled as he closed his eyes.

A/N: I hope Michelle was believable in her reasons for forgiving (even if it's partially) Sam. It's true, Sam's whole reason for turning to Ruby was that he felt like Michelle abandoned him. He felt like he had no one BUT Ruby to rely on. Had she been there, she could have kept him from falling into Ruby's clutches. Not to mention, there's blame to go around, in this story Sam ALMOST broke the last seal, while Dean too ALMOST broke the first and Michelle ALMOST stopped the seals from being broken but failed anyway.

And I just want to apologize if the Spanish is completely off. I used google translator :)

In a final note...some reviewers/PMers have come close to guess the inconsistancy in Michelle's story, but not quite there just yet. That's ok though, I promised a hint about that earlier, so here it is...in the 'Free To Be You and Me' chapter, check out the plaque Sam sees of Michelle's father and think about what she told Dean as to why she was named Michelle in Purgatory's 'In the Beginning' chapter. You'll definitely see some strange things there...


	6. I Believe the Children are the Future

I Believe the Children are the Future

Dean, Sam, and Michelle were standing in the city morgue, holding up their FBI badges.

"Agents Page, Plant, and Bonham-Jones, FBI," Dean introduced.

The doctor nodded, "What brings you by?"

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Sam replied.

"Really?" he frowned, "What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Michelle mentioned.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?"

"We had, uh…" Sam began.

"Server issues," Michelle covered, "Our internet's been down since last night."

The doctor nodded, understanding, and turned to lead them towards the freezers. He opened one and pulled out the slab to reveal a body, clearly a woman. He reached out and tossed the sheet away from her head, revealing several deep scratch marks along one side of her scalp by her temple.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," the doctor commented.

"Or something," Dean agreed.

"But we were wrong," he picked up a plastic bag from the slab and held it up for them to see an ovalish teal piece of plastic in it.

"Is that a…" Sam began.

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even _possible_?"

"Wait, are you…you saying that she did this to _herself_?" Dean gaped.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure…it's possible."

"_How_?"

"Pick your acronym…OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy."

Michelle reached out and pulled the sheet back just a little further, revealing Amber's right hand with four press-on nails, still attached, the middle finger missing one.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch," he shook his head, "I mean, an _extreme_ case, but..."

"Phantom itch?" Sam frowned.

"Yup," was all the doctor could say as he covered Amber again and slid her back into the freezer, "All it takes is someone talking about an itch…or thinking about one, even…and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks doc," Sam nodded as the doctor walked away. The boys turned to watch him leave, Michelle standing between them.

She rolled her eyes as Sam scratched under his collar, Dean scratching his ear, both experiencing the phantom itch.

"Guys," she called, they turned to her, their hands freezing mid-scratch before putting them down sheepishly, "Ever hear of a phantom smack?"

"No," Dean frowned, shaking his head.

She smiled sweetly before reaching out and smacking them both upside the back of the head as she strode past them.

~8~

Sam was sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's, the boy Amber had been babysitting the night she died, house, holding a notebook and pen as he interviewed Jimmy's father and mother, who were sitting across from him on the couch. Michelle was sitting next to the mother, her arm around her comfortingly as she seemed naturally disturbed by what had happened. Dean was standing off to the side, wandering around the room.

"Ok," Sam nodded, "Ok, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me," they nodded, "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh...no," Jimmy's father said.

"Ok, uh, what about strange smells?"

Michelle took a breath, trying to keep herself from smacking him again…she really, _really_ needed to teach the boys how to ask the questions discreetly.

Dean glanced at them before walking around a corner, seeing the boy, Jimmy, standing there, "Whatcha lookin' for?" Jimmy asked him.

"Don't know yet," Dean shrugged, walking over to him, "It's, uh, Jimmy, right?" Jimmy nodded, "So, Amber was your babysitter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked. Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things. 'Dynasty' and bedtime," he laughed, "Did you, uh, you see anything strange that night?"

"No, sir," Jimmy answered quickly.

"You _sure _about that?" Dean frowned.

"I…I would tell you if I knew something," Jimmy stuttered, Dean just gave him a hard look, "I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart!"

Dean looked back over his shoulder and then at Jimmy for a moment before stepping back. He leaned into the living room, catching Michelle's eye and motioning her over. Michelle quietly excused herself from the interview and walked over to Dean.

"What's up?" she asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Well, Jimmy here," Dean nodded at the boy, "Is lying about something…want to work your magic?"

Michelle rolled her eyes at him. It truly was hard for Dean to understand that sometimes compassion really _did_ go farther than brute intimidation. But then again, she should just be lucky he'd called her over this time. Last time they'd had to talk to a child, when they'd separated from Sam, she was pretty sure he'd scarred the poor boy.

"I'm not," Jimmy insisted.

"Hey, it's ok," Michelle knelt before him, smiling, "You're _not_ in trouble. Believe me, he," she jerked a thumb back at Dean, "Would _not_ have called me over if you were, he'd want to handle it himself, "she leaned forward and whispered, loud enough for Dean to still hear, "He thinks he's so macho."

"Hey!" Dean mock whined.

Jimmy laughed, before growing a bit timid, "I…I won't be in trouble?"

"Not at all," she smiled, holding out her hand with her pinky up, "Pinky swear."

Jimmy quickly reached out and took her pinky in his own.

~8~

"I still think you've got some sort of hoodoo going for you," Dean remarked as they walked out of Jimmy's house, Dean holding a package of itching powder which Jimmy had immediately given to Michelle after spilling everything.

"Oh yeah, Dean," Michelle rolled her eyes, "A pinky promise is _so_ magical."

"Well it got the kid to talk, didn't it?" Dean smirked, before holding the package up for Sam, "Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush."

"Dean, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out," Sam shook his head, "It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"Talk to your girlfriend then," Dean shrugged, "She's the one who used her witchy powers to get the kid to hand it over."

"Dean!" she snapped, "For the hundredth time, saying a kid isn't getting in trouble is like a golden ticket to information. Try using it sometime!"

Dean held up his hands in surrender. After traveling so long with her, he already knew she was snippy because of a certain visitor…or so he hoped, otherwise he'd end up missing a head by the end of the day…and possibly not the one most would expect to be chopped off first.

"If you have any other theories," Dean turned to Sam, "I'm open to 'em."

A cell rang and Sam pulled it out to answer it as they headed into the Impala, "Yeah?" Sam answered, "...yeah, we'll be right there."

~8~

They were in a hospital this time, a nurse rolling a body bag out of the room as the doctor watched, the trio walking up behind him, "What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Guy got electrocuted," the doctor replied.

"Any idea how?" Dean frowned.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out," he shrugged, "So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, guy in there…Mr. Stanley," the doctor nodded towards an old man sitting in a chair in the room, looking out the window, "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks," Michelle nodded as they entered the room, the doctor walking off.

"Um, Mr. Stanley?" Sam called.

"It was just a joke," Stanley replied, still looking out the window, "I didn't know it would _really_ work."

"What would work?" Dean asked.

Stanley looked up at Dean, tears in his eye, "All I did was shake his hand," he held up his hand to reveal a joy buzzer sitting in his palm.

Sam, Dean, and Michelle just exchanged looks.

~8~

Back in the motel, Dean was pulling on a pair of goggles and thick rubber gloves, while Sam and Michelle stood behind him, Michelle wearing a pair of goggles herself. Dean adjusted the goggles before picking up the joy buzzer, looking at it a moment before turning to Sam and Michelle, "You ready?"

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam replied, simply holding a pair of goggles to his eyes, clearly not expecting anything to happen.

Dean took a breath, looking down at a large uncooked ham sitting in two stacked aluminum foil pans on the table before him. He slowly reached out, holding the buzzer over the ham, hesitating only a moment, before pressing it down. Electricity crackled around the ham, steam and smoke rising from it as it quickly changed color. As soon as it was nearly black, Dean pulled away, the ham sizzling. Sam lowered his goggles and gawked at the sight before him, while Dean flipped up his dark plastic visor as Michelle pulled off her goggles.

"Glad I told you to wear the gloves now?" Michelle smirked at him.

"Uh…yeah," Dean breathed, shaking his head at the ham, "That'll do, pig."

"What the hell?" Sam gaped as Dean took off the goggles and stared at the ham. Michelle stepped up to the ham and leaned forward, examining it, "That crap isn't supposed to _work_."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries!" Dean agreed, looking at the buzzer as he took off his gloves.

"So...so, what?" Sam looked between the two, "Are…are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good," Dean nodded, distracted as he looked at Michelle. Sam turned to watch as she pulled out her knife and cut into the ham, "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town."

Michelle carved out a perfectly cooked slice and turned around, holding it out to Dean, he just looked at her a moment, "Oh go on, I know you want to."

Dean smiled at that, she seemed in a much better mood than before. He reached out and took the slice, scarfing it down.

"Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" Dean asked, swallowing.

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico," Sam began.

"But they were both bought from the same store," Michelle added, flipping her knife in her hand and handing it to Dean, handle out.

Dean smirked, taking the knife and cutting out another piece of ham, "Mmm…" he held out a piece to Sam and Michelle, who just shook their heads, smiling, as he ate the slice instead.

~8~

They pulled up to the store that the itching powder and joy buzzer had been bought from, the Conjurarium. They headed inside, the door chiming when they opened it, a recorded laugh played overhead.

"Sam!" Dean hissed, picking up a whoopee cushion as they passed a few shelves, he held it up, grinning widely. Sam sighed and shook his head while Michelle just rolled her eyes at him, turning away to look around more.

Dean shrugged and brought the cushion up to the checkout counter that had a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner threw open a curtain behind the counter and stepped out.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium," he greeted dramatically, "Sanctum of magic and mystery."

Sam and Michelle exchanged a look and joined Dean at the counter, "You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep," he nodded.

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, a grand total of one of each," the man scoffed, "They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you folks here to buy something or what?"

Dean pulled some cash out of his wallet and held up the whoopee cushion, handing the money over to the owner.

"So, you get many customers?" Sam asked, trying to get some info out of him.

"Kids come in," he shrugged, "They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just…"

"Angry?" Dean supplied.

The owner paused a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Yeah, I _am_ angry. This shop has been my life for 20 years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them."

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess I do," the owner started to frown, getting worked up now.

"So you're taking revenge," Dean wasn't smiling anymore as he pulled a rubber chicken off the display and slapped it down on the counter, "With this," he held up the joy buzzer and…

"Dean don't!" Michelle shouted.

But it was too late, he pressed the buzzer on the chicken, electricity crackled around them. The owner yelped and leapt back.

"Oh no!" he shouted, watching, stunned, as the chicken began to melt. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words but unable to speak.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Yeah, something tells me this guy is _not_ a powerful witch."

"That's what I was going to say," Michelle shook her head, she'd realized the man was _just _a man only a moment before Dean melted the chicken.

"Sorry," Dean held up his hands at the owner, the trio backing out quickly, "Sorry."

And, as usual, they made a hasty exit.

~8~

The next day they'd gotten a call to the hospital, reports of a man being attacked in his house and having all his teeth removed…especially by some man in a tutu and wings who left him money for his troubles…was just up their alley.

Dean was standing out in the hallway, distracted by a nurse, while Sam and Michelle finished up trying to speak with the man and his daughter.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, nurse..." Dean squinted, reading her name tag, "Fremont."

"Please…call me Jen," the nurse smiled at him.

"Oh," Dean smirked, "Jen it is," the nurse gave him a smile before leaving, Sam clearing his throat as they stepped out of the room and getting Dean's attention. He spun around to see them shaking their heads at him, "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?"

"Yeah," Sam began, "Close. He wrote up a description," he turned to Michelle and nodded.

She pulled up her notebook, "Five foot ten," she read, "350 pounds, wings, and a pink tutu," she looked up, "Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers," Dean shrugged.

"Maybe," Sam sighed, "Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on," Dean rolled his eyes, "_Tooth fairy_?"

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow," Michelle added, "One for each tooth."

Dean nodded slowly, "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers…say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way."

"What way?" Michelle frowned.

Dean looked around, making sure no one was watching before pulling the sides of his mouth and crossing his eyes, holding it only for a moment before letting it go, "He, uh, held it too long, and it…it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon," he poked his own cheeks and wiggled his chin.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam began, hesitating a moment as Dean raised his eyebrows, "I got nothing."

A moment later they turned to look at Michelle, "What?" she asked. They just gave her a look. She sighed, rolling her eyes, "There's at least a dozen things this could be. We need more information."

They nodded and turned to walk down the hall.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real," Dean began after a moment of silence. It was something he'd been thinking about since the nurse mentioned the kids.

"They are," Sam began.

"They're brine shrimp," both he and Michelle said at once. They looked at each other and gave a little smile.

Dean rolled his eyes at them. Ever since Sam had returned, it seemed like he and Michelle had picked up where they left off. He really couldn't complain about that either. After everything with Ruby, all he wanted was Sam and Michelle to get back together, she seemed to keep his brother balanced and in control in a way he couldn't. It was like she anchored him to the light side or whatever. And he could see how much the Apocalypse was getting to Sam, Michelle seemed to alleviate his guilt, if just a little.

And honestly, he didn't blame his brother either for what happened. There were so many things messed up at the time, so many things against them and tricking them, no one could really be blamed for what happened…except the angels, or at least that's how Dean looked at it, especially Zachariah and his lot. He knew he and Michelle could have gotten to Sam faster, stopped Ruby quicker, if Zachy boy had let them.

And after it all happened, he really _did_ doubt things would ever be the same, but seeing Sam and Michelle like that, researching together, being know-it-alls, even sharing the second bed like before, it really brought just that bit of normalcy back that he needed. It gave him _hope_, if they could make it after everything, survive that, maybe the world could survive the Apocalypse.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads," he shook himself out of his thoughts, "You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle…real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

"Ok…" Sam shook his head, not following, Michelle looking equally confused.

"Point is..." Dean stopped, turning to face them, "Maybe _that's_ the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you…they're all lies that _kids_ believe."

"And now they're coming true," Michelle nodded slowly, a frown growing on her face.

"Ok, so whatever's doing this is…is reshaping reality," Sam continued, "It has the powers of a god. Or…" he rolled his eyes, "…of a Trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old," Dean agreed.

"Or you," Michelle smirked, walking off.

Dean stared at her, almost offended, as Sam just snorted out a laugh and walked after her, Dean following a moment later.

~8~

Back in the motel, Dean was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich made of the joy buzzer ham when Sam and Michelle walked in, Sam holding a map. Dean looked up to see them pause and stare at him a moment.

"Dude, seriously…_still_ with the ham?" Sam asked, walking in.

"We don't have a fridge," Dean managed to get out through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Michelle jokingly chastised.

"Yes, mother," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, we found something," Sam said, putting the map down on the table. Dean swallowed and got up to get a better view. Sam pointed to a red X on the map, indicating every place where an incident occurred, making a rough circle.

"Tooth fairy attack was here," Michelle pointed to one of the Xs as she went, "Pop Rocks and Coke were here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer…all located within a two-mile radius."

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside fantasy becomes reality," Dean looked at them.

"Looks like," Sam sighed.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?"

"Four acres of farmland..." Michelle began, "And a house."

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Sam looked at him, suspicious, "Why?" Dean hesitated before holding up his right hand, the palm now covered in hair. Michelle grimaced and looked away while Sam just shook his head, "Ugh, dude!" he sighed, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"I got bored," Dean shrugged, "That nurse was hot," he grinned.

"You know you can go _blind_ from that, too," Michelle deadpanned.

Dean frowned before rolling his eyes and nodding, "Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house," he walked around Sam and towards the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam shouted after him.

Dean just smirked and continued.

A moment after the door to the bathroom shut, Michelle pulled out her gun, "Put my razor down Dean!" she called, making sure that he could hear her cock the gun.

Slowly the door opened as Dean peered around it, Michelle's razor in his hand, only to see her aiming the gun at him. He quickly dropped the razor outside the door and shut it.

Michelle waited a moment before turning to Sam, they shared a look before bursting out with laughter.

~8~

They pulled up to a farm house in the middle of the four acres. They stepped out of the car, each wearing their suits and heading across the street, up to the house.

Michelle slowed just before the steps, frowning at the house a moment.

"You coming?" Dean called, looking back over his shoulder at her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and joined them on the porch. Dean quickly checked Ruby's knife, tucking it in his belt as Sam bent down to pick the lock, Michelle just looked back across the road at the Impala, when the door suddenly opened.

They looked over to see a boy with brown hair, couldn't be more than ten or eleven, standing there.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked, looking up at them, his glance flickered between the boys and over to Michelle.

"Hi," Sam greeted, "Uh, what's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" the boy turned to him.

"The uh…" Dean began, glancing at Sam, before clearing his throat. He pulled out his badge, Sam as well and holding it out at the boy. Neither noticed Michelle not doing the same, "FBI."

The boy eyed them before taking Dean's, "Let me see that," he examined Dean's badge before handing it back to him, allowing them to put them away, "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home? " Michelle asked, shaking her head, focusing.

"They work," he replied, glancing at her with a frown, staring at her.

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions," Sam cut in, glancing between the two before focusing on the boy, "Maybe take a look around the house?"

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Come on," Dean smirked, "You can trust us. We're the authorities," he held up his badge again, but the boy looked unimpressed. He glanced up between the two brothers, who were trying to smile reassuringly, before his gaze settled on Michelle again. He seemed to be studying her before stepping back and heading into the house, leaving the door open for them to follow.

They found the boy in the kitchen, turning off the stove where a pot of soup was boiling. Sam stepped in more with Michelle, while Dean hung back, keeping an eye open.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup," the boy replied, as though it should be obvious, taking the pot off the stove to look at Sam, "You heat it up and you eat it."

Sam laughed, "Right. I…I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

Michelle glanced back to see Dean looking at some drawings stuck on the fridge before turning back to Sam and his uncomfortable and unsuccessful attempt at a conversation.

"Right," Sam nodded, "No, I…I know. Um..." he held out a hand to the boy, "I'm Robert, by the way."

The boy just stared at him.

Michelle rolled her eyes and stepped over, "I'm…Michelle," she held out her own hand.

Sam looked at her sharply, that wasn't the fake name they all agreed to go with. He was about to frown then the boy took her hand and shook it.

"Jesse," the boy greeted.

"Jesse, nice to meet you," she smiled down at him.

Jesse smiled.

Sam frowned, eyeing the two, especially when they stopped shaking hands, but still didn't let go, just looking at each other...when Dean stepped forwards with a picture from the fridge of a bearded man with pink wings and a tutu, "Did you draw this?" Dean asked

Jesse nodded, dropping his hand, "It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

Dean sent a meaningful look at Sam, "Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean laughed, "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy _isn't_ a _story_."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Dean continued to ask, testing out the theory they were all starting to think.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

"Pop Rocks and Coke?"

"You mix them and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that," Dean pulled the joy buzzer out of his pocket and held it up, "You shouldn't have that!" the boy warned.

"Why not?"

"It can electrocute you!"

"This?" Michelle reached out and took the buzzer from Dean, holding it out before Jesse as she leaned down to face him, she shook her head, "It can't hurt you. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally _harmless_. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So it _can't _shock you?" Jesse frowned, looking at the buzzer.

"Nope," she smiled reassuringly, handing it to Dean, "Not at all," she turned back to Jesse, looking him in the eye, "I swear."

"Oh," he nodded, "Ok."

"All it does is just shake in your hand," Dean agreed as Michelle stood up, "It's kind of lame. See?" he pressed the buzzer to Sam's chest, it buzzed.

Sam stiffened, expecting the worst, and turned to Dean, looking murderous even when nothing happened.

Michelle just laughed and turned back to Jesse, who eyed the boys curiously before heading back to his soup.

"That chicken noodle?" Michelle asked as the boy poured the pot into a bowl.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, setting the pot down and getting a spoon, "Why?"

"You know what goes great with chicken noodle?" she asked, Jesse looked up at her, "A grilled cheese sandwich. How about I make one for you?"

Jesse blinked, and then smiled, nodding eagerly.

Michelle smiled and headed over to the fridge, ignoring the boys' stares.

~8~

As they left Jesse's house about ten minutes later, Sam turned to Dean, "Dude, what the hell?!"

"What?" Dean shrugged, smirking, "You can't tell me you didn't know where Michelle was going. I know _I_ had a hunch. I went with it."

"You risked my ass on a _hunch_?" Sam glared.

"You're fine," Dean waved him off.

"And besides," Michelle laughed, jogging forward to link her arm with Sam's, "You _really_ think I would have let Dean even _try_ that if I wasn't sure it would work?"

Sam had to admit, she'd probably break Dean's arm before he could even turn to him.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare," Dean continued.

"The kid," Sam stopped walking at the sidewalk, Dean and Michelle stopping with him.

"Yeah," Michelle agreed softly, "Everything Jesse believes comes true."

Dean nodded, "He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens."

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys," Sam finished, understanding the logic Michelle and his brother had invested in.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it," Michelle commented.

They looked up at the house to see a curtain on the upstairs window part and Jesse look down at them. Dean waved up at him, "How is he doing it?"

Sam shrugged and they turned to walk away, Jesse watching as Michelle glanced back at him once more, both staring at each other a moment longer, before she moved to get in the Impala.

"What was up with the sandwich thing?" Dean asked as he started the car.

Michelle just shrugged, "Would you be full with just a bowl of soup?" she countered looking at Dean.

It was a lame excuse and she knew it.

She just…there was _something_ about Jesse that _got_ to her…made her want to _protect_ him. She didn't know what, she'd never experienced anything like it before, not so suddenly at least.

~8~

Dean was sitting on the bed of the motel, still in his suit, sans jacket, with one of Michelle's archaic Bibles in his hand. His face was scrunched in confusion as he just stared at a page trying to make heads or tails of it.

"Don't bother," Michelle called. Dean looked up to see her and Sam enter the room, "Not even Sam could figure it out."

Dean just shut the book and put it on the bedside table, looking up at them, "Find anything?"

Sam sighed, "Dug up what we could on Jesse Turner."

"It's not much," Michelle commented, taking off her jacket.

"B student," Sam nodded, going over what they learned, "Won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted."

"His birth records are sealed," Michelle added.

"So you unsealed them, and…" Dean frowned.

"There's no father listed," she sighed, "But Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright."

"She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state," Sam finished.

~8~

They just _knew_ it wouldn't be easy to speak with Julia Wright when they pulled up to her house only to see a sign reading 'NO TRESPASSING' hanging from a rusty gate of an overgrown fence around her house. Dean, Sam, and Michelle glanced at each other before Dean pushed past the gate and walked through, Sam and Michelle right behind him.

They headed up to the front door which had two deadbolts on it. Dean rang the doorbell and a moment later a woman, Julia, spoke from inside the house, calling through the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested!"

"We're not salesmen," Dean told her, "Agents Page, Plant, and Bonham-Carter, FBI," they pulled out their badges and held them up to the peephole.

"Put your badge in the slot," Julia called again, "Your partners' too."

They shared a look before Dean took their IDs and knelt down to slide them through the mail slot. There was a pause and then the sound of quite a few locks clattering. The door opened, Julia, a frail, slightly skittish-looking, blonde woman, standing there. She handed them back their badges.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um..." Sam began as they put their badges away.

"We just had a few questions for you ma'am," Michelle cut in.

"About your son," Dean added.

"I don't have a son," she said quickly.

"He was born March 29th, 1998, in Omaha," Sam began, Julia looked up, expressionless, as Sam continued, "You put him up for adoption?"

Julie swallowed hard, "What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it..." Sam glanced at Dean and Michelle, trying to think of a way to phrase it properly, "Was it a _normal _pregnancy?"

Julia was silent.

"Was there anything...strange?" Dean tried.

Suddenly Julia slammed the door in their faces, "Stay away from me!"

"Ms. Wright, wait!" Michelle shouted.

Dean pushed the door open and they ran inside, following Julia. She ran to the kitchen and shut the door, trying to hold it shut but she was no match for the three of them. They shoved it open as she ran away from the door.

"We just want to talk!" Dean called.

Julia grabbed a canister of table salt, wrenched it open, and tossed it at them. She could only stare as it did nothing when it hit them, she was clearly expecting something different to happen.

"You're not demons?" Julia breathed.

"How do _you_ know about _demons_?" Dean asked.

~8~

They were sitting across from Julia at a table, the woman in question sipping a cup of tea, putting it down in a saucer and crossing her arms.

"I was possessed," she told them, "A demon took control of my body and I hurt people. I killed people."

"That wasn't _you_," Michelle leaned forward and rested a hand on the woman's arm for a moment.

"But I was _there_," Julia swallowed hard, "I heard a woman beg for mercy. I...felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt," Dean nodded, guessing.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?"

Julia looked at them, "Nine."

"So your son..." Sam began.

"Yeah, the whole time," she nodded, "The pregnancy, birth…all of it. I was possessed," she took a breath, "The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was…the pain was overwhelming. I…I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was _happy_. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the…the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but...somehow, I took control. And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I _knew_ what I had to do. I grabbed some road salt and poured it down my throat, and the demon flew out of me. And when I was alone with the baby..." she shook her head, "A part of me...part of me wanted to kill it. But, God help me, I _couldn't_ do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

"Who was the father?" Dean asked.

"I was a virgin," she replied, they looked at each other, "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

Sam and Dean stiffened and looked over at Michelle. They hadn't even _thought_ to ask if the kid was a demon. She hadn't tensed at all during their meeting with the child, in fact, she seemed a little too comfortable around the kid.

"His name's Jesse," Sam told the woman, his eyes on Michelle even then, "He lives in, uh, Alliance. He's a good kid. "

"He's more human than you think," Michelle added, sending a meaningful look at Sam and Dean.

Julia nodded, relieved.

~8~

"What did you mean he's more human than we think?" Dean immediately asked Michelle as soon as they left the house.

Michelle sighed, "His eyes are black."

"He's a demon?!" Dean's eyes widened.

"No," she shook her head.

"But you just said…" Sam began.

"His _eyes_ are black," she repeated, "But not entirely."

"Come again?" Sam shook his head, confused.

"His _irises_ are black. But he still has _whites_ in his eyes. Whatever he may be, he's _still_ part _human_."

"So, what do we do?"

"We need help," Dean stated, heading straight for the Impala.

~8~

They entered the motel room that night after a couple hours of driving.

"Hello Castiel," Michelle said.

The boys looked up to see Castiel was already there, waiting for them.

"I take it you got our message," Sam said, sitting at the table, Michelle next to him as Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel replied.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky," Dean rolled his eyes, "What do we do with him?"

"Kill him," Castiel said seriously.

"No," Michelle said, just as seriously, as she looked at Castiel, "Cas, we are _not killing_ him."

"This child is half-demon and half-human. But it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid…"

"Cambion or katako," Michelle cut in, still staring at Castiel harshly, "Otherwise known as the antichrist. I _know_."

Castiel eyed her a moment before sitting at the table. A fart noise echoed through the room, continuing as Castiel shifted position. Dean raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't me," Castiel pulled out a whoopee cushion, the one Dean had bought earlier, out from under him.

"Who put that there?" Dean smirked.

"Anyway," Sam cut in, more focused on Michelle, who was actually _glaring_ at _Castiel_, something he'd _never_ seen before, "I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighed, looking down from Michelle's glare, "No, of course not."

"You'd be surprised how little the Bible actually gets right," Michelle added, "The antichrist is _not _Lucifer's child."

"It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against Heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean frowned.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because…"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him," Dean nodded slowly, "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"It's not that easy," Michelle cut in, "With Lucifer risen, Jesse will just grow stronger."

"Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life," Castiel said, his gaze back on Michelle, the boys frowned, it was almost like he was trying to…remind her of something, "Something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean cut in, "Wait. You're saying that…that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen," Castiel said seriously, turning to Michelle, "You_ know_ this."

"Wait," Sam stood up, cutting off Michelle's reply, "We're the good guys. We…we don't just…kill _children_."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war," Castiel reminded them.

"Things change," Michelle replied.

Dean stepped forward, moving in between Sam and Castiel, "Ok. Hey, look, we are _not_ going to kill him. Alright? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Castiel frowned, "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is _happy_. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's _angry_. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"Enough," Michelle said, standing up as well, "He's a _child_ Castiel. One who has _no idea_ what is going on or what he is. You cannot expect him to slaughter the angels when he doesn't even know they exist! He thinks the tooth fairy's real for God's sake! He hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't done anything to _deserve_ this!"

"Your opinion cannot be considered in this," Castiel replied.

"_Excuse me_?" she demanded.

The boys actually took a step back at the cold fury in her voice.

"This is too close for you," Castiel replied stoically, "The boy makes you vulnerable. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You are letting your feelings get to you. You are wrong."

"I have NEVER let my feelings get the better of me Castiel and you _know_ it," she glared at the angel, "I was raised to never allow my feelings to interfere during hunts, I put them on a shelf. They have never hindered me before. Not when the crocotta attacked, not when Dean was on the verge of going to Hell, not when I had to stop Sam. So how _dare _you…"

"We tell him the truth!" Sam cut in, fearing an all out war between the two, they both turned to look at him, he took another step back at the anger on their faces. He turned to Castiel, "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side…fine. But he hasn't _yet_. So if we lay it all out for him…what he is, the Apocalypse, everything…he might make the right choice."

"_You _didn't," Castiel replied coldly to Sam, "And I can't take that chance."

"Castiel don't you dare…" Michelle began, but it was too late. Castiel had disappeared before she could order him not to hurt Jesse, "Shit!" she grabbed her coat and raced for the door, "We gotta go!"

The boys didn't hesitate as they ran after her.

~8~

Sam and Dean were in awe. As soon as the Impala pulled to a stop, Michelle was out the door and racing up to Jesse's front door. They'd _just_ gotten to the steps when she managed to kick down the door and run in, which admittedly made them just a little concerned as to why she seemed so focused on and desperate to protect Jesse. They followed her into a room, only to stop short at the sight of Castiel holding a knife above Jesse, who was cowering in the corner of the room.

Michelle ran over, dropping to her knees, before Jesse, who latched onto her, and spinning to Castiel, "Get out!"

Castiel disappeared.

Michelle managed to pick up Jesse as he clung to her, and carry him to the living room. For what it was worth, the child didn't cry, even though he was shaking in her arms. After a few minutes though, Jesse began to calm down as she sat him on the couch beside her, her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok," Michelle whispered to him, he looked up at her, glancing at Sam and Dean a moment then back, "You alright?"

Jesse nodded, "Was he your friend?"

"Him?" Dean called, Jesse looked over to see him leaning against the wall, "No."

"You stopped him," Jesse turned to face Michelle, scooting just a bit out of her arms, "How did you do that?"

"How about I make you some hot chocolate?" she asked instead, trying to avoid the question and seeing that he was still scared and needed to calm down more. She stood up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"She's a superhero," Dean whispered, leaning forward.

"She is?" Jesse stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just like you."

"I am?" he gaped.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Yeah. You're Superman…minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my…my partner and I," he glanced at Sam, sitting at a table beside them, "We work for a secret government agency. It's our job to help Michelle over there find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the 'X-Men?'"

"Exactly like the 'X-Men,'" Dean laughed at the child's excitement.

"In fact, the guy we're taking you to," Sam spoke up, "He's even in a wheelchair."

"You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Suddenly Dean was flung against the wall as the door burst open, Julia walked in, but the way she was carrying herself, the boys didn't even need Michelle there to know she was being possessed.

"They're lying to you," the demon replied, flinging Sam against the wall where Dean was, just as he stood up. She held them there, pressed against it, as Jesse stood up and took a step back, "Stay right there, dreamboat," she smirked at Sam, "Can't hurt _you_. Orders. You," she turned her attention to Dean, "On the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged," she flicked her wrist and Dean flew across the room to slam against the opposite wall and then back.

"No!" Dean shouted, "Uh!"

"Leave him alone!" Jesse shouted, glancing back at the doorway where Michelle had disappeared, hoping for her to come back and fight the monster.

The demon just turned to him and leaned down, "Jesse," she began sweetly, "You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" Jesse frowned.

"I'm your mother," the demon smiled.

"No, you're not," he glared at her.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "You're half-human...half-one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean shouted.

The demon straightened and held up a hand, clenching a fist as Dean groaned in pain, before leaning back down to Jesse, "Those people you call your parents…they lied to you, too. You're not theirs…not really."

"My mom and dad love me," he said quietly.

"Do they?" the demon smirked. "Is…is _that_ why they leave you alone all day? Because they _love _you so much? These people…these imposters…they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true…"

Sam and Dean looked over at the demon, their attention being drawn away from her when they saw Michelle peer around the door frame of the kitchen. She looked at them, about to step out and face the demon, when they shook their heads. She stepped back, trusting they had some sort of plan.

"They love you so much, they made your whole life a _lie_," the demon continued, not having noticed the exchange, "Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" he asked.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean shouted.

The demon held up a hand again and Dean groaned in pain.

"They treated you like a child," she told him, "Nobody trusted you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Michelle's eyes widened as Jesse clenched his fist, the room starting to rattle. The demon looked up, exultant, as a fire flared in the fireplace, the lights flickering, "Everybody's lied to you."

"Not me," a voice said behind him. Jesse turned to see Michelle standing there, looking at him, ignoring the demon in their midst.

Clearly the boys did NOT have a plan.

"Oh please," the demon scoffed, "She's with _them_ Jesse!"

Michelle just kept looking at Jesse, the boy staring back into her eyes, "You know Jesse, you _know_ _I_ haven't lied to you," she hesitated a moment, "You can see why I didn't, can't you?" Jesse looked at her a moment before nodding, "She's right that _they _may lied to you Jesse but I always told you the truth, didn't I?"

Jesse started to smile, when the demon made to raise her hand at her. Jesse's eyes widened, "Don't!" he shouted, wanting to protect the nice woman, "Leave her alone!"

The demon staggered back at the command, blinking at Jesse in awe, "You're stronger than I thought."

Michelle took a few steps towards him, coming to kneel before him, she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders, drawing his attention back to her, "They lied to you. And I know they're sorry. So here's the truth. That's Sam Winchester," she nodded at Sam, "And his brother, Dean," and then at Dean, "And I'm Michelle Davidson. We hunt monsters."

"Except when you boyfriend _is_ the monster," the demon smirked, glancing at Sam, "Right, Sammy?"

"That woman right there," Michelle continued, ignoring the demon again, not rising to the bait, "Her name is Julia. She _is_ your mother. But the thing_ inside _of her, the thing that you're talking to…it's a demon."

"A demon?" he frowned.

"Jesse!" the demon called, just sensing that she was losing the child to the Hunters, "They've done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met them. Don't listen to her. Punish her!"

"Sit down and shut up," Jesse glared at the demon over his shoulder. Suddenly a chair shot up behind the demon, forcing her to sit in it, she struggled to speak but was rendered silent.

"There's a war between angels and demons," Michelle continued, "And...you're a part of it."

"I'm just a kid," Jesse frowned.

"I know," she nodded sadly, "And I understand, believe me I _do_. But other people, they don't, they _can't_. They want you to choose and…" she shook her head, "How _could_ you? Children...children don't know the story, the consequences, the sides, they can't see the whole picture...but they still expect a decision," she smiled ruefully at him, "The future is based on the decisions of children, and most of the time, it's an impossible one to make. But Jesse, if you don't choose now, neither side will _ever _stop trying to influence you...and I'm sorry but, even when you _do _choose, the other side will _never_ stop trying to stop you," she took a breath and squeezed his shoulders, "Now, you can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die."

"She said I was half-demon," Jesse began, "Is that true?"

"You're also half-_human_," she reminded him, answering his question as well, "And let me tell you something. This business being half-demon, or half-monster, or half-angel, or half-anything...it's being half-_human_ that really makes you _special_," she smiled at him, "Because humans, we have a _choice_, to do the right thing...you've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?" he cried, tears in his eyes at her words.

She swallowed hard, tears of her own in her voice, "Because I understand better than anyone what that's like, I do. And I know you're scared, terrified, of what will happen if you pick one side over the other. But being brave, like the heroes, it's not about having courage, it's facing your fears even when you're scared, even when you don't know what will come of it. And sometimes…" she took a breath, "It means doing it even if you know where it will lead."

Jesse stared at her a moment, looking in her eyes, seeing the truth in her words. He frowned, blinking back tears, having glimpsed something else in the pools of her soul.

"Get out of her," he turned suddenly to the demon.

He'd made his choice.

The chair flew backwards against the wall, black smoke pouring out of Julia's mouth, vanishing up the chimney. Sam and Dean dropped down to the ground, panting.

"Thank you," she whispered to Jesse, before checking to make sure the boys were ok.

"How did you _do_ that?" Dean asked the boy as Michelle helped him stand and moved to help Sam.

"I just did," Jesse shrugged.

"Kid...you're awesome!"

Jesse gave a little smile before turning to look at Julia, slumped in the chair, unconscious, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Eventually," Michelle said, sitting Sam on a chair.

"What now?" Jesse asked, looking over at Michelle. She glanced at Sam and Dean before moving to sit on the couch, motioning for Jesse to sit beside her.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up," Dean replied, smiling as Jesse sat beside Michelle. This just confirmed it, that girl _had to_ have some sort of hoodoo with kids, "You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse frowned.

"Then you don't have to," Michelle said.

"Michelle..." Sam began.

"What?" she demanded sharply, looking up to see Sam shaking his head, "I think he's given up enough for this war already."

Sam sighed and walked to go kneel beside the couch, in front of Jesse, "You're powerful Jesse. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you…"

"A freak," Jesse looked down.

"Never!" Michelle cut in vehemently, she reached out and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Don't you _ever_ call yourself that."

"Then what am I?" he looked up at her.

She smiled, "We'll have to think up a super cool hero name, but till then let's go with what Dean said before, _awesome_."

Jesse smiled a moment before it fell, realizing something, "I can't stay here, can I?"

"No," Dean shook his head, feeling for the kid, "The demons know where you are, and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family," Sam agreed, "We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you gotta understand…it's gonna be dangerous for them too."

Jesse frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Our dad..." Dean began, "He would take us with him wherever he went."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead," Sam answered, "A demon killed him."

"Look, Jesse..." Dean began, kneeling down beside his brother, "Once you're in this fight...you're in it till the end, win or lose."

Jesse looked between the brothers, before turning to Michelle, "What should I do?"

Michelle glanced at the brothers and looked at Jesse, "We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know."

Jesse eyed her a moment, a small frown on his face, before nodding, "Can I go see my parents? I...I need to...say goodbye."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other at Jesse asking Michele's permission. The boy had been focused on speaking to her the last minute or so, ignoring them, but, then again, she _was_ the one who basically saved the kid, he'd probably latched on to her.

"Sure," Michelle nodded.

Jesse stood and walked around the couch a moment, "Will you come with me?"

Michelle blinked. She looked over at the brothers, who could only shrug a response, "Of course," she said, getting up and walking with him up the stairs, leaving the brothers to wait.

~8~

"They've been up there a long time," Dean commented after a few minutes.

"You don't think anything happened to them, do you?" Sam asked, though Dean could tell he meant Michelle more than Jesse.

They waited a moment longer before heading up the stairs. They looked in various doors, seeing no one there, not even Jesse's parents. They finally came to Jesse's room. Dean reached out to the knob and twisted when…

"He's gone," Castiel said.

Sam and Dean jumped, spinning around to see Castiel behind them. It only took a moment to process what had been said before they burst into Jesse's room to see Michelle sitting calmly on the foot of Jesse's bed, Jesse nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jesse?" Sam asked.

"Not here," she shrugged.

"You let him go?!" Dean demanded, a hard expression on his face.

"How would she have been able to stop him Dean?" Sam replied, trying to defend her.

"Yes," she nodded, "I did."

All three men turned to face her, stunned.

"What?" Dean forced out.

After all this, she just let him go?

"Jesse's gone, along with his parents," she said, "And with his powers, we won't be able to find him, well, not unless he _wants_ to be found. Which, given what happened here, I doubt."

"Michelle…" Sam shook his head, truly surprised at what she'd done, "How could you?"

Michelle just rolled her eyes, "Do you all _seriously_ have _that_ little faith in me?" they stared at her a moment, "Do you _really_ think I'd just _let_ him walk out of here _without_ some sort of insurance?"

"What?" Dean shook his head, confused.

"I told you he was more human than you thought. I just gave him an extra push that made him more so."

"You purified him?" Castiel's eyes widened. It should be _impossible_.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean cut in, "What'd she do?"

Sam blinked, "You made him human? But I thought…"

Michelle just held up a hand, quieting them, "I didn't make him _completely_ human, but!" she added, seeing them about to yell, "I purified his human side, it didn't take much effort, he's so young and pure of soul, so human...I made it stronger."

"Stronger?" Dean frowned.

She nodded, "He won't ever be overcome by his demon side. As his demonic side grows stronger, so will his human side. They will _always_ be balanced, maybe a little more human though."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He's already made his contribution to this war," she said, turning her attention more to Castiel than anyone, "He's made his choice, he's picked _humanity_. That's more than we have _right_ to _ask of him_, _he_ doesn't need to fight too," she got off the bed and walked forward, coming to stand before Castiel. She shook her head at him, "After everything I've learned Cas," she began, frowning, "Everything I've _seen_, everything I've _done_…you should _trust me more_," Castiel looked up, startled, "I know you thought something was wrong with me because of my reaction to Jesse but you need to _trust me_. I_ need_ you to trust me. Or this will _never_ work."

She gave him a meaningful look and Castiel stared at her a moment before he bowed his head, immensely ashamed. He _had_ doubted her. He _really_ had, and all that time, she knew she could have helped Jesse, saved him, made him safe. And he'd underestimated her.

Michelle turned and walked out of the room, leaving two stunned Hunters and a very guilty angel.

"What did you mean," Sam's voice cut into Castiel's thoughts, he looked up, "Before, when you said this was all too close for Michelle?"

He _had to_ know. He could just tell that something about Jesse's situation struck home for Michelle and her words just now confirmed it. He had to admit, he didn't know everything about the woman, only what she was willing to tell herself, which wasn't much. Everything she'd said to Castiel made him feel like she was talking about something other than Jesse, something just the two of them knew about, and…he hated to admit it…but it made him just a little suspicious. What was she hiding? And why was she hiding it from them, from _him_?

Castiel sighed, "Your father raised you to be Hunters," he looked between the two, who nodded, unsure whether this was a question or a statement, "Ever since she was a child," he nodded towards the door Michelle had walked through, "She has been raised to be a soldier in the Apocalypse."

"What do you mean?" Dean shook his head, "How could…"

"Her parents _truly_ believed the Apocalypse would happen in this generation," Castiel cut in, answering his question, "They wanted her to be ready."

And then he was gone, leaving the brothers to ponder his words.

Neither of them thinking, even for a moment, that Castiel might have just lied to them.

~8~

The Impala was headed down the highway that night, Dean driving, with Sam and Michelle in their usual seats.

"You think Jesse's gonna be ok?" Dean looked at Michelle in the rearview mirror.

She smiled, "Yeah, I think he will. He's got his family and his humanity."

"You know, we almost destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth."

"We didn't have a choice," Sam reasoned.

They really didn't.

If they hadn't told Jesse the truth, the demon would have manipulated him to the dark side.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke…protect them from the _real_ evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish dad had lied to us."

"Yeah, me too," Sam agreed, distracted. He'd been watching Michelle's face through the rearview mirror, it had slowly been growing more to a frown, "You ok?" he asked.

She looked up at him, smiling again, "Yeah, I have to agree, there are SOME things that children are better off not knowing."

She looked down, the smile fading again.

Boy was that true.

A/N: _Did_ Castiel lie to them? What was up with Jesse and Michelle? What will Sam do now that he's got suspicions of his own about Michelle? Hmm...I can't wait till you find out, I hope it'll be as _awesome_ as Jesse is lol :)

And...congrats to EvysActress for spotting the inconsistancy. As Michelle said to Dean in 'Purgatory', she was named after her father, that his middle name was Michelle...yet the plaque reads Miles **J** Davidson...hmm...such a silly thing to lie about, don't you think? I wonder why she did it...I suppose we'll find out something about that...in two chapters...Changing Channels... -evil smirk-

Quick note to any DW fans reading this. Tomorrow, keep an eye out for a new little mini-series, Sneak Peeks, which will feature 100(ish) word drabbles straight from my chapters for the Academic Series and Lunar Cycle for the start of Series 7 :)


	7. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Sam, Dean, and Michelle were standing in the hospital, dressed in their suits, holding up their CDC badges to a doctor who was currently eyeing them skeptically.

"You expect me to believe _you're_ CDC?" the doctor raised an eyebrow at them.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as he exchanged a look with Dean and Michelle.

"It's just that you're a day early," the doctor smiled, "First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."

"New administration," Michelle said quickly.

"A change you can believe in," Dean agreed, sending a smile at the doctor.

"Right," she eyed Dean a moment before leading them to the morgue. She pulled out a body on a slab to reveal what looked like an 80-year-old man, "Meet Xavier. Date of birth, April 3rd, _1984_," she looked up to see the trio staring at the body of the old man in confusion and shock, "I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him."

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh?" Dean remarked.

"So, what's your theory?" Sam asked.

The doctor sighed, "All I know is, deceased's male, 25-years-old, and he died of old age."

She shook her head and walked off, leaving the trio to share a meaningful look.

~8~

They headed out of the morgue, Dean on the phone with Bobby, "You were right about this one. It's definitely a job."

"Thought so," Sam and Michelle could hear Bobby reply, "Any other stiffs in town?"

"Just the one body," Dean replied.

"Anything else?"

"Couple missing persons, but usual for a town this size," Dean shrugged.

"Well, check 'em out."

"You think they're connected?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam and Michelle.

"Call it a hunch."

Dean looked at Sam and Michelle, who nodded, "You got it. And, by the way, how you doing?"

"Doing?"

"Yeah," Dean said slowly, seeing Michelle and Sam shaking their heads quickly, "You know, just...in general?"

"Oh, you mean my legs," Bobby's grim reply came, "Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit."

And then Bobby hung up.

"Idiot…" Michelle muttered.

Dean looked up to see her shaking her head at him, "What?"

~8~

They'd gone to visit one of the people who had sent out a missing person's reports, an old woman, Mrs. Whitlow. Dean was sitting on an ottoman while Sam took an armchair, Michelle standing between them as Mrs. Whitlow handed Dean a picture of her husband, Cliff, the missing person.

"That's the most recent," she said as Dean handed it to Michelle, who looked at it and passed it to Sam. Cliff was at a golf tournament, holding up his club and trophy, a USMC tattoo on his right arm.

"How long has he been missing?" Michelle asked the woman.

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night."

"Is there someplace he likes to go after work, maybe?" Sam tried, "A favorite bar?"

Mrs. Whitlow laughed, "No. Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home."

Dean nodded, "May I use your facilities, ma'am?"

The woman nodded and pointed towards a hallway. Sam and Michelle watched him leave, knowing he was heading out to find some evidence while they continued to talk to Mrs. Whitlow.

~8~

Dean had found a receipt for a place, Madame Liu's Golden Palace, for over $250, in one of Cliff's jackets. And since it was the only lead they had, they decided to check it out that night.

They walked down a corridor as Sam commented, "Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates."

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age," Dean remarked.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "Like either of us will live that long."

"Oh you will," Michelle nudged him in the ribs, "I'll make sure of it."

Dean had to admit, they _did_ seem to have less trouble when Michelle hunted with them. Hell, when it had been him and her hunting when Sam took a break, he'd barely gotten injured, and even then it wasn't more than a scrape or a bruise. And that girl…she knew how to take care of herself…and them…at the same time. He didn't doubt she would make sure they lived to a ripe old age…if only to be the one dragging them on hunts instead.

"True," Dean smiled at her.

"So...what do you think's in there?" she asked, getting back to point and nodding at the door down the hall.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse," Dean answered as they stopped outside Room 44.

Sam pulled out his lockpick kit while Dean and Michelle kept watch. He'd barely leaned down when someone inside the room, a man, started screaminging.

"Oh, God!" the man shouted, "Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!"

Sam and Dean exchanged a single glance before slamming the door open.

"Hey!" a man yelled, "What the…"

Their eyes widened as they saw a young man, most likely naked, lying in bed with a barely dressed woman next to him.

"Oh…" Sam gaped as Michelle turned around to cover her eyes.

"God," Dean agreed.

Just then another woman popped up from under the covers.

"Well…it's gooey," Michelle commented from behind them.

The women fled the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Sorry," Dean began, "Uh, got the wrong room."

"Close the door!" the man shouted.

Dean turned and nudged Michelle out the door, Sam about to turn when he noticed something.

"Hey…" Sam began. Dean and Michelle turned to see Sam staring at the man's arm, a USMC tattoo on it, just like Cliff's, "Nice tattoo," he stepped more into the room, Dean and Michelle exchanging a look before standing in the doorway, blocking it should the man try to run, "Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?"

The man shook his head, "Never heard of him."

"Well, that's weird," Sam replied, picking up the man's wallet on a table and pulling out an ID, "'Cause you're carrying his wallet."

Dean looked over at Michelle, who nodded and shut the door, standing before it with her arms crossed, as he walked over to Cliff and lifted the covers to look underneath it.

"Huh," Dean remarked, dropping the sheets, "Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great Cliff. Did you get some work done?"

Cliff shook his head and sighed, "Could you give us some privacy?"

Dean looked over to see the two women from before now robed and standing in the bathroom doorway. He winked at them a moment before glaring at Cliff.

~8~

Cliff was finally clothed, wearing a robe, as he handed one of the women some money as they left. He shut the door and turned to face the trio standing behind him.

"Please don't tell my wife," Cliff began quickly.

"Slow down," Dean held up his hands.

"I'm _begging_ you," the man continued, "As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you _possibly_ be Cliff Whitlow?" Michelle frowned, eyeing him. This was some seriously powerful magic if it could reverse his years.

The man was silent.

"I believe this nice woman asked you a question," Dean eyed him with a hard look.

"I can't tell you," Cliff sighed.

"Well, either you tell us or we tell the missus."

"Ok! Ok! It was a game."

"Like...XBox?" Sam frowned.

"What's XBox?" Cliff looked confused before shaking his head, "No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me 25 of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo jumbo over them, says now they're 25 _years_. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me!" he held his arms out.

"What was he chanting?" Sam shook his head.

Cliff just laughed, "How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for _free_! Man's some kind of miracle worker!"

"What does he look like?" Michelle asked seriously, this was a _dangerous_ game to play.

"Just a guy," he shrugged, "Maybe 35, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick."

"Alright, alright," Dean cut in, "Where's this game at?"

"He said he likes to keep moving," Cliff sighed, "Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you."

"Thank you Cliff," Dean nodded as they headed for the door. Sam and Michelle stepped out when Dean turned around for one more word with the man, "Oh, and, uh...stay classy."

~8~

They were walking down the street the next day, Dean talking to Bobby, "It sounds crazy, right?"

"Did you ask Michelle about it?" was Bobby's reply.

Michelle laughed and leaned over, Dean holding the phone up so she could talk, "I already told them about the centuries old lore, you know, the traveling card player who pops into town and if you beat him, you get your best years back."

Bobby laughed, "'Course, most folks lose."

"Well, that would explain the crunchy corpse," Dean rolled his eyes, pulling the phone back.

"Supposedly, this player's a hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?"

"There's a lot of dives in this town," Dean sighed, "We're gonna have to split up."

"Well, why you still talking to me?"

Bobby hung up once again.

~8~

Dean was on the phone with Sam later that night, sitting in a bar, one of the many he'd visited that day. This hunt was definitely turning out to be one of the better ones, not quite as great as the stripper hunt for the siren, but still, being able to just go to bars all day ranked pretty high on his list.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of squat," Dean replied, "You?"

"No, not a thing. And Dean…you may want to keep out of Michelle's way."

"Why?" he frowned.

"She's on a war path. Last I heard 7 guys hit on her," Dean snorted, "It's not funny Dean, the last one is currently in the hospital!"

"Yeah?" he shook his head, "What's it got to do with me?"

"_You_ told her to go to _those_ bars Dean," Sam reminded him, "Why do you always do that?"

Dean smirked. He _did _tend to assign the bars with the more…rambunctious…men for Michelle to check out. It was always a laugh to see her all riled up and recounting the various things the men had attempted and what she'd done to them.

"Do you seriously have a death wish?" Sam continued, "You really need to stop!"

"Oh lighten up Sammy," Dean shook his head, "She's fine and those dicks probably needed some sense beaten into them anyway."

"Well then do it for me ok?" Sam sighed, "I…I don't like even the _thought_ of those guys trying to touch her."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "But I'm not gonna stop for you. I'm gonna stop because I find it more amusing to _watch_ her beat the crap outta them and I'm missing out on an entertaining sight."

"Whatever," he could hear the head shake in his brother's words.

"Alright," Dean said, getting back to point, "Well, check out that last place, you come up dry, call Michelle and then circle back to the motel in two. Your turn to grab dinner."

"Usual?" Sam asked.

"Extra bacon," he smirked before clicking the phone closed.

~8~

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and Michelle walked up to the motel. He'd gone to the last bar, found nada, and then called up Michelle to meet up with her and head back. She still had one more bar to go so he met her there. He'd gotten to the door only a moment before a man went flying through the large window next to it. He leaned over to see Michelle glaring at a bar full of men staring at her in slight awe and fear.

Apparently the man had gotten too grab-handy and her fuse was short enough after all the other bars. She looked over and saw him standing there and, much to the shock of the crowd, she'd smiled and walked over to him, only to bestow a very deep kiss to him. He was in just as much of a daze when she pulled away and tugged him off, but he managed to see the men were now wide eyed and open mouthedm shocked someone managed to land such a firecracker.

God he loved her.

He laughed to himself as he opened the door for her, she was carrying a tray of takeout with burgers and sodas.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called as she put the tray down, "You find anything?"

"Uh, you might say," came the raspy reply.

They looked up to see an old man in a dark blue bathrobe walk into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam shouted, grabbing his gun and rushing forward.

"Sam, don't!" Michelle yelled, grabbing Sam's arm and pushing it down, "It's Dean!"

"Dude, relax," Dean said at the same time, "It's me."

Sam looked between the two, before looking more at the man, he _did_ look a lot like Dean, just…old…

"Dean?" he asked cautiously.

"Hi," Dean deadpanned.

"What the hell happened?" Sam looked him over.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michelle frowned, "He found the game."

Dean nodded as he walked past them and towards the food, picking up a burger.

"He f…you found the game?" Sam turned to watch his brother, "I thought you said you were _good_ at poker."

"I _am_," Dean replied, glaring at them, "Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?"

"I didn't know what you were."

"I almost didn't recognize you either," Michelle added, "I mean, have you _seen_ you? You look like…"

"The old chick in 'Titanic,'" Dean said though a mouthful of food, "I know. Shut up."

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine," Sam countered.

"I was thinking Gollum," Michelle smirked, earning a laugh from Sam.

The door thudded open and Bobby rolled in, shutting it behind him, "I see you met John McCain there."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, now growing suspicious, looking between the two.

Michelle crossed her arms and fixed them with a disapproving look, "Either of you want to tell me what happened?"

The boys exchanged a look before Dean began, "Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened."

"Hey, nobody _asked_ you to play," Bobby countered.

"Right," Dean rolled his eyes, "I should have just let you _die_."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!"

"It's like 'Grumpy Old Men,'" Sam said quietly to Michelle, both of whom were watching the exchange, highly amused.

"Shut up, Sam!" both Bobby and Dean shouted at once before getting back to their bickering.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" Dean turned to Bobby, "He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights."

"You just don't get it," Bobby began.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine."

"No, you can't."

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something…I've been to Hell, and while I don't really remember it, I know there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Yup," Michelle smirked.

"Oh!" Dean dropped down into his seat, still holding the burger, "I'm having a heart attack."

Sam began to look a bit worried, when Bobby cut in, "No, you're not."

"What is it?" Dean turned to the man.

"Acid reflux?" Michelle guessed.

Bobby nodded, "Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger."

Michelle snorted as Dean looked at the burger sadly and put it down.

"So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours?" Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean, "It's got to be about the chips."

"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry," Dean replied.

"I mean, what are you all thinking?" Sam shook his head, "Some kind of magic chips or something?"

"Definitely," Bobby nodded.

Sam sat down at the table, tugging Michelle to sit on his lap as well.

"You remember what he chanted?" Michelle asked.

"Yep…every word," Bobby smiled.

"Alright, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Sam said.

"And steal me fifty," Dean agreed, "'Benjamin Button' me back into burger shape. What do you think?"

"I think you ought to put some clothes on," Bobby retorted.

"I second that," Michelle grimaced.

~8~

Dean was finally fully dressed. He'd called out earlier that he wasn't able to stretch and get his pants on and needed someone to help…but none of them were touching that with a ten foot pole, so it had taken awhile. He strode across the room to answer a knock at the door, a pretty young maid was standing there with a cart behind her and an armful of towels.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?"

"Born ready," Dean grinned at her, leaning against the doorway.

The maid just laughed, "You're just like my grandfather," Dean's grin began to fade, "He hits on anything that moves too," the others watched in amusement as the maid stepped past him and into the room, "You're adorable."

"And dangerous," Dean tried, turning to face her.

"Aw," she cooed, laughing and heading to the bathroom.

Sam and Bobby were smirking at that while Michelle had buried her face in Sam's shoulder to try and keep from bursting out with laughter.

"Can we just go?" Dean demanded.

~8~

They all crammed into Bobby's van, watching people go by outside a building. Patrick walked out, checking his watch as he crossed the street without looking, not noticing the car headed for him until it slammed into him. The driver jumped out and ran over to check on him, before running over to a construction crew nearby for help.

"Guys, get some help!" the driver was shouting, "He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!"

They couldn't help but stare as another car drove past, Patrick in the driver's seat. The crew and the man stared between him and where he'd been hit as the car drove off.

Dean laughed, "I got to say, I kind of like the guy."

Bobby and Sam just stared at Dean till Michelle reached out and smacked him upside the head.

~8~

Patrick had gone to a skyscraper apartment building, the gang watching him leave the building and drive off before exchanging looks. They all piled out of the car and made their way to the building, Sam wheeling Bobby while Dean held the door open for them all to get inside.

"Well, I'm out," Bobby said as they came to the elevator, only to see an out of order sign posted to it. They looked at Bobby, who just sighed.

So Sam, Dean, and Michelle headed to the stairs. Sam and Michelle jogged up them with no difficulty, but the same could not be said for Dean, who was walking up one step at a time, looking a bit out of breath.

"Dean," Sam said, getting his attention at the landing. He just pointed to a sign with a large 'Level 2' written on it. Dean sighed as Sam continued to jog up the next stairs. He glared at the sign and then took a breath, before continuing on, determined.

He'd made it about halfway up before he'd started to waver again, breathing heavily. Michelle had headed back down the last flight and helped him up the rest. They caught up to Sam as he sorted through his lock picking kit in front of room 3701.

Sam made short work of the lock and they were stealthily entering the room and searching the place. Dean came to an armoire, knocking on the back wall until he found a hollow back. He quickly moved some things away and opened it to reveal a safe.

"Sam?" Dean hissed, Sam and Michelle came over to see the safe, "Dime-store model. Piece of cake," he began to turn the dial, squinting, leaning in and out trying to see better, but apparently his eyesight was going with his age as well.

"It's like 'Mission: Pathetic,'" Sam commented, "Watch out."

He shoved Dean aside and got to work on the dial, opening it quickly. There were quite a few poker chips in the safe among other valuables.

"I could have done that," Dean muttered.

Sam just frowned at him and began grabbing handfuls of chips out of the safe.

"Guys!" Michelle hissed just before another voice spoke.

"What are you doing?" a woman in a black dress demanded, storming into the room. They spun to face her.

Dean frowned, recognizing her, "Aren't you the chick from the bar?"

"I'm a lot more than that," she threw up her hand, clenching a fist and twisted it before anyone could react. Dean doubled over in pain just as Patrick ran into the room, putting a hand on her arm.

"It's alright sweetheart," Patrick said, "It's alright. They're harmless."

The woman dropped her hand, letting Dean go. He nearly fell to the floor but Michelle had grabbed his arm when he'd hunched over and managed to hold him up.

"You lot want chips?" Patrick stepped forward, "Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the 900-year-old witch. You want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em," he smirked, chewing on a toothpick.

"Fine," Dean glared, "Let's do it."

Patrick pulled a card out of his pocket, the eight of hearts, "What card am I holding up?" Dean squinted but couldn't answer, "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's _that_ bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand..." he glanced behind Dean at his brother.

"No, Sam," Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"What, Sam not much of a player?" Patrick smirked before shrugging, "How about you luv?" he eyed Michelle, who just glared at him, "Ok, well, happy trails Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though," Patrick opened the door, "You're free to go," Dean headed towards it, Michelle supporting him as Sam followed, "Oh, but, Sam..." they paused and turned to face him, "Your brother's situation…that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift," he then began clapping.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all Patrick said.

"Let's get out of here, Sam" Dean said, continuing on as Patrick shut the door behind them.

~8~

Michelle held the door open for Sam and Dean to get outside, frowning as Sam began to scratch the inside of his thighs.

"Dude..." Dean began, smirking, as his brother turned to him, "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap."

Michelle snorted as Sam went stiff for a moment before marching off, leaving Dean laughing behind him.

~8~

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Michelle were heading towards the motel the next morning, walking up an incline as Bobby stopped.

"Little help here?" he called to them.

They stopped and Sam went down to push Bobby up, Dean and Michelle walking on either side of him.

"You know, I still think I should play," Sam began.

Bobby took over rolling for himself at the top of the incline and immediately turned to face Sam as Dean and Michelle stopped walking as well.

"No, no, no," Dean shook his head, "You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We _both_ lost."

"Exactly," Bobby agreed.

"So, what?" Sam rolled his eyes, "So I don't get a say in this anymore?"

"Sammy, when you get to be our age…" Dean began.

"You're 30, Dean," Michelle reminded him.

"Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker…" Sam tried again.

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam," Bobby sighed, "It's not about playing the cards…"

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that."

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby," Michelle shook her head, "You don't have enough years in the bank."

"I got enough!"

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby," Sam agreed with Michelle.

"So what if I do, huh?" Bobby snapped, "What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn Apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby…" Dean began.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..."

"Those who can't do," Michelle quoted, "Teach."

Bobby tried to smile at the girl a moment but couldn't muster it, "I ain't a Hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital."

Dean and Sam were stunned by that admission.

Michelle was nothing of the sort.

"You _listen_ to me Bobby Singer," she stepped forward, a frown on her face, "If you did that I would have _hunted_ your spiritual ass down and brought you back just so I could _kill_ you _myself_. And I _will_ do that if you even _think_ that again, understood?"

Bobby said nothing.

"Bobby, you are not playing again," Sam said after a moment.

"We're not letting you do that," Michelle agreed, stepping back and taking Sam's hand, he gave her a small smile.

"There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it."

He walked off with Michelle, leaving Dean and Bobby to stand there in thought.

~8~

Sam and Michelle walked into the back room of a bar to see Patrick at a game with an older man.

"Thanks Patrick," the older man was saying.

Patrick looked up and saw them there, a smirk playing on his face, "Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah. Isn't that right, Hesh?"

"Thanks again, Patrick," the older man collected the chips.

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom."

Hesh got up and left, walking quickly past Sam and Michelle, who looked back at Patrick as he shuffled his cards.

"That was nice of you," Michelle commented, eyeing him.

"I'm a nice guy," Patrick defended, still shuffling, "What can I do you for?"

Sam glanced at Michelle, who nodded and they both sat down before Patrick, "Deal," Sam said.

Patrick smirked, "Two against one? Isn't that a bit of an unfair advantage?"

"Think of it as a challenge," Michelle corrected.

Patrick's smirk widened, "Oh you are something special, I can tell."

"Are we in or not?" Sam demanded lightly.

Patrick nodded.

~8~

Patrick was chewing his toothpick, a glass of whiskey on the table before him, a pair of cards in his hand along with several stacks of chips. There were a few chips piled in the middle of the table next to a four of diamonds, a red court card, a black seven, a three of hearts, and a black two.

Patrick pulled his toothpick from his lips, "I like you two," Sam scoffed at that, "I do Sam. You're smart and your heart's clearly in the right place."

Sam didn't answer.

Patrick threw down his toothpick and drank his whiskey, "I can tell a lot about a guy by looking."

"You mean you're psychic."

"No," Patrick shook his head, "That'd be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition," he smirked, "Like…I know you've got a damn near perfect poker face luv."

Sam looked up, startled, only to see Patrick wasn't looking at him, but at Michelle. He turned, his eyes widening a fraction at the stone-cold expression on Michelle's face. It was void of emotion, completely down to business. There wasn't even the usual spark he could see in her eyes.

"You really close it all down, don't you?" Patrick continued, "Seal it all up. I wonder, what sort of upbringing you need to be able to do that?"

Michelle didn't answer, didn't so much as flinch at his words. No reaction at all, save tossing a few chips into the pile.

Sam was impressed, when they had dealt with Jesse, she'd mentioned how she'd been raised to put her emotions on a shelf when things depended on it. But_ this_…he'd _never_ seen her like this before, glimpsed at the soldier within but he'd never seen it full-force like now.

"Let's just play," Sam turned back to Patrick, the sooner this was over, the sooner he'd have his Michelle back.

"We_ are_ playing," Patrick commented, taking another swig of whiskey before putting it down next to the toothpick, "Does your big brother know you're here?"

"Bet five," Sam replied, stacking five chips onto the pile from his own small pile. Both he and Michelle had fewer chips than Patrick.

"Didn't think so," Patrick replied, putting one stack of five on another and adding that to the pile, "I raise. Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess, and they still want to sit you at the kiddie table."

Sam looked down, trying not to let Patrick notice his slight jump. He could see a hand on his knee, it was Michelle. Even as closed off as she was being towards Patrick, she was still trying to comfort him while not giving anything away. He reached down slowly and placed his hand on top of hers.

"You're not the little brother anymore, Sam," Patrick continued, toying with some chips. Sam looked up, "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these moves…you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home."

"To kick his ass," Michelle cut in, Sam almost flinched at how emotionless even her voice was, "You'd have to get through _me_ first," she tossed a few more chips in.

Sam squeezed Michelle's hand, focusing on Patrick, "Does this armchair-psychology routine usually work for you?"

Patrick laughed, "You tell me. You're the one who's losing," he chewed his toothpick once more as Sam squeezed Michelle's hand again before letting it go.

~8~

Patrick shuffled the cards, chewing his toothpick. Sam tossed in a few of his chips after Michelle as the woman from apartment walked in. Patrick put down his toothpick as the woman leaned in to kiss him, he pulled back and glanced at them, "Little break?"

Sam glanced at Michelle, who nodded, but remained seated. She wasn't about to leave and risk Patrick switching the cards. For all his talk of not cheating and things being good and old-fashioned, she didn't trust him.

Sam got up and headed out to the back of the bar, bursting through the doors as Dean walked over.

"How's it going in there?" he asked, really wanting to get their plan over with. Honestly, having his little brother and Michelle betting away their years scared him. But he and Bobby just needed one more ingredient to get the spell they'd been given to stop Patrick going.

Sam scoffed, "How do you _think_ it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?"

"We still need a little he-witch DNA."

Sam held up a toothpick, "He was chewing it," Dean took it, "Hurry up Dean. Please."

Dean nodded quickly, seeing his brother getting flustered, "Alright. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose."

Sam nodded and headed back inside.

Sam took his place once more, playing with his chips as Patrick sat back down. When he'd seen Michelle at the table he'd gotten up and moved a little ways away with the woman, but still close enough to keep an eye on her. The woman stood back behind Patrick, who pushed the deck of cards across the table, starting the next round.

~8~

"Question," Patrick began, looking at Sam, as he held up a toothpick, "Is _this_ what you meant to give your big brother?"

Sam's expression didn't change as the woman's flickered to the toothpick.

"The one you gave him never passed my lips," Patrick told them, "Won't do a scrap of good," he threw the toothpick across the table, "I don't like cheating, Sam," he stretched out his hand and clenched his fist.

Sam stiffened, gasping for breath, a hand at his throat as though it would help.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Patrick's wrist, forcing it down onto the table, releasing Sam. Patrick looked over, his concentration broken, startled that someone would try to stop him, to see it was Michelle.

"Finish the game," was all she said.

Patrick eyed her a long moment, a gasping Sam looking between the two, concerned Patrick would attack her too, until Patrick sat back in his seat.

"And besides," Michelle added, "You want to do anything, do it to the one who _gave_ us the spell."

"And who's that?" Patrick asked. Michelle's gaze just flickered behind him. Patrick turned to see the woman standing there, looking at him sadly but not denying it, "Why...why would you do that?"

"You know why," the woman said, touching her locket, "You _know_."

Patrick looked back down at the table before reaching out and shuffling the cards, a grim expression on his face.

Now he meant business.

~8~

There were more than a dozen chips piled in the center of the table next to the eight of hearts, queen of clubs, queen of diamonds, and the two of diamonds. Patrick discarded a card and dealt an ace of clubs. He glanced up, looking towards Sam, not even bothering to look at Michelle. The entire game he hadn't gotten a single response from her, save when he went a little too much at Sam but even then, it never gave away _her_ game. Sam on the other hand, was sitting there with his hands folded against his mouth, nervous.

Sam stacked five chips next to Michelle's five on the pile.

"Well, look at you…the percentage player, betting the farm," Patrick commented, "Awful transparent of you Sam. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have, I'd trap you. But you get so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot," he sniffed and picked up his cards, "I fold," he turned to glance at Michelle, who had folded as well, allowing Sam to claim the pot. He discarded his cards, "Set of ladies, I'm guessing."

Sam collected the chips and turned his cards over, a three of clubs and a five of diamonds.

Patrick quickly glanced at Michelle, having sworn he'd seen a smirk from her out of the corner of his eye, but it was gone. He turned back to Sam, more than a little surprised that Sam had gotten the best of him, "Nice bluff. If we had time, I could make a real player out of you."

"I got time," Sam replied.

Patrick grinned, "Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon."

Sam looked up, startled, feeling a hand on his knee once more.

"And when I say 'soon...'" Patrick leaned forward, "I mean _minutes_."

Sam's expression completely morphed to a fearful one and he stood up. Patrick extended his fist and yanked him back down to his seat with his powers.

"The game's not over till I _say_ it is," Patrick glared, "Blinds."

He slapped two chips down as Sam and Michelle put in one, Sam reaching down to squeeze Michelle's hand before she withdrew it.

Patrick dealt two face down cards apiece, Sam and Michelle glancing at their cards before adding another chip to the pot.

"So," Patrick began, slapping down three cards and spreading them out, the ace of spades, the four of hearts, and the four of clubs. Sam eyeing the cards as Michelle just glanced at them, "When it's about your brother, you get so emotional, your brain just flies right out the window. Good to know."

"Go to Hell," Sam ground out, before shoving _all_ his chips into the middle, "I'm all in."

The woman looked startled as Patrick sighed, checking his cards, "Don't do that Sam."

Michelle just pushed all her chips in as well, not even questioning Sam's decision.

"We can't leave until it's over?" Sam countered, "Fine. It's over. Now, where's my brother?"

"Look, there's poker and then there's suicide…" Patrick started.

"Just play the hand," Michelle stated.

Patrick eyed her a moment before adding all his chips to the pot as well, "Fine," he discarded a card and dealt a seven of diamonds, and then the nine of spades.

Sam and Patrick stared each other down, Sam worried, Patrick smug, the woman nervous, and Michelle stoic.

Patrick turned over his cards, the ace of clubs and the ace of diamonds giving him three of a kind, "I'm sorry, kids. Aces full."

Sam looked down at the cards, his eyes widening, before letting out a breath and flipping over his cards, the seven of hearts and the seven of clubs, giving him a three of a kind as well, but of a lesser value than Patrick's.

"Great hand," Sam mumbled, breathlessly, staring at the cards brokenly…it was over.

"It is," Michelle admitted as Patrick moved to collect the chips, "Mine's better."

The boys both looked up, startled at that, their heads whipping to face her. Patrick's eyes widened, seeing her smirking. Sam smiled, just happy to see that the sparkle was back in her eyes. She flipped over her cards to reveal the four of diamonds and the four of spades giving her a _four_ of a kind, the only thing that could possibly beat a _three_ of a kind of _aces_.

Patrick looked between her and the cards, "Well played. You know, you're the first one I couldn't read. I was right, you are something special, aren't you?"

"Cash these in for Dean," she said, sliding the chips towards Patrick

He nodded, setting down the glass he had toasted her with, "With pleasure."

Sam laughed as soon as the chips turned to ash and grabbed Michelle, pulling her towards him for a celebratory kiss.

~8~

"No tricks?" Bobby asked, his eyes wide as he spoke to Sam, who was recounting how Dean had been returned to normal, "She actually _beat_ the guy?"

"I gotta say Bobby," Sam shook his head, "After that, I'm NEVER playing poker against Michelle."

"You should have figured that out after the whole Jeb card trick thing," Michelle said, walking into the motel with a box of pie from the local bakery.

"How the hell?" Bobby turned to her.

"Just because I have money Bobby, doesn't me I didn't do my fair bit of hustling," she rolled her eyes, "My training was very extensive."

Sam grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, giving Michelle a small peck on the way, "Hey. I'll see y'all guys later."

"Where you going?" Dean asked, stepping to the side to allow Sam past, holding a burger in his hands.

"Uh...nowhere."

"A booster shot," Michelle called over, laughing.

"Don't say it!" Sam threatened Dean, seeing him about to say something.

He turned and left, leaving Dean, Bobby, and Michelle in the room. She looked at the two men, sensing there was something Dean wanted to say, so she got to work getting some paper plates and cutting up the pie.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded," Bobby remarked.

Dean held up a finger and cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have called you an idiot."

"Which time?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually…I…I…I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with…"

"Don't you go on pity patrol."

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just...I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes..."

"You'd never stop complaining."

Dean was silent a moment, staring at Bobby, "Fair enough. You're _not_ useless, Bobby."

"Ok," Bobby rolled his eyes, "Good talk."

He made to wheel away, when Dean stepped in his path, "No, wait a minute. Listen to me," he sat down and sighed, "You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Ok? I mean, hell look at Michelle! She's been to _Hell_,_ twice_, and she keeps chugging on. And no matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're _family_. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. We got you and Michelle and that's damn near _it_. We can't do this without you. _I_ can't do it. So don't you _dare_ think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again…"

Bobby was silent a long moment, "Ok."

"Ok," Dean nodded, "Good, 'cause…you know, I didn't want to have to set Michelle on you."

"Don't think I'd go easy on you either," she added, putting a slice of pie on two plates.

Bobby shook his head at them, "Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts."

"Yeah, we're done," Dean nodded, getting up, "Let's go, Ironsides."

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?"

"Not yet," Michelle said, walking over to them and placing a slice of pie before each of them, pushing Dean to sit back down, "Neither of you are to leave this table till you finish those slices. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother," Dean rolled his eyes as Bobby just laughed.

"Good," she smiled, "_I'll_ load the cars, you two…just enjoy it while it lasts. 'Cause I guarantee next week I'll be back to smacking you both around."

They laughed as she walked out the door.

A/N: I honestly have no idea how to play Texas Hold 'em, so if I've screwed something up where you can't have three players, sorry! Let's just imagine there's a three-person version :)

Just a note on some reviews...this one's actually from the end of 'Purgatory,' Chuck...well...you'll find out :) Interesting theory though. Is he God? Or is he...something else? And what could he be? Not saying anything till the very end.

As for this story though, you guys are good, not saying if you're right or wrong, but you are VERY good. I guess we'll find out next chapter just how right or wrong some may be...Changing Channels! I am SO excited about it. I love the Trickster and don't forget...that last line...I really am hoping it'll make you go OMG!


	8. Changing Channels

Changing Channels

Wellington, Ohio was shaping up to be some hunt. Apparently there had been some sort of vicious attack on a local man, something followed him from the woods and killed him in his house. Just their kind of thing.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning up his suit to see Dean staring at the TV, wide eyed, mouth open, as he watched some sort of medical soap opera with rapt attention. He looked over to see Michelle sitting at a small table, shaking her head at Dean, as she jotted down something in her journal, one of her books open before her.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Hospital show," Dean replied, "'Dr. Sexy, MD.' I think it's based on a book."

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"I asked the same thing," Michelle added.

"It's called channel surfing," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sam," Michelle looked up, smirking, "He's been 'channel surfing,'" she used quotey fingers for extra emphasis, "Since you stepped into the bathroom."

Sam laughed as Dean just turned off the TV and got up, "You ready?" Dean asked.

"Are you?" Sam countered.

Dean just grabbed his keys and headed out, Michelle and Sam following after him.

~8~

At the police station, they were currently trying to get some information out of an officer, who wasn't being all that helpful.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the officer asked, eyeing them.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean began.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Well, whatever it was chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his _bedroom_," Michelle listed what they knew.

"Is that common, a _bear_ doing all that?" Dean frowned as though he were seriously asking the man.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess," the man shrugged, "Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. _And_ bears."

"Right," Sam nodded slowly, "Now, what about _Mrs._ Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"_She_ said bear?" Michelle asked.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she _say_?" Sam asked the man.

~8~

The officer called in Mrs. Randolph for them to speak too as they sat in the interview room across from her.

"No, it must have been a bear," the woman said, "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do _you_ think it was?" Sam tried to get her to talk.

"No, I…I remember clearly now," she shook her head, "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was," Dean replied slowly, glancing at Sam and Michelle, "But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

"It's impossible, but..."

"Believe me Mrs. Randolph," Michelle said, reaching out to lay a hand on the woman's arm, "We have seen some pretty impossible things over the years."

She smiled a bit at Michelle before taking a breath, "I could have sworn I saw the 'Incredible Hulk.'"

They were _not_ expecting that.

They blinked a few times.

"The Incredible Hulk…" Sam said slowly.

"I told you it was crazy," the woman muttered.

"Bana or Norton?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible," she looked up, "The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno?"

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno?"

"Yes."

"Huh…" Dean looked over at Sam and Michelle a moment.

"You think I'm crazy…"

"Actually, ma'am, we don't," Michelle reassured her, "There are some pretty sick individuals out there who will go to any lengths to try and avoid suspicion or identification, even stretching their attacks to the edge of reality."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, this was very similar to what Michelle had once said to an Ed Brewster about copycat killers…one who ended up being a shapeshifter.

"No," Sam agreed, "We honestly don't."

"Now Mrs. Randolph, is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"No," Dean repeated. They nodded their thanks and got up, walking out of the room, "So what are we thinking? Another shapeshifter?"

Michelle frowned, "Not sure, I mean, it could be that, a psudeo-Leshi god, on top of a dozen other things."

Sam nodded, seeing that, "I guess we gotta check out the house, hope there's more to go on there."

~8~

Back in the motel room, Dean was on the laptop, looking up an article in the 'Wellington Guardian' about the 'Local Man Killed in Bear Attack,' while Michelle and Sam went to investigate the scene.

Just then the duo walked in, "Hey," Sam greeted.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, looking up.

"Well, uh, we saw the house."

"And…" Dean shook his head, waiting for him to continue.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be," Michelle said.

"A Hulk-sized hole?"

Michelle shrugged.

"What do you got?" Sam asked.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper," Dean sighed, "He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it? It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?"

Sam glanced over at Michelle.

"We found something else at the crime scene," she said, pulling handfuls of candy wrappers out of her pocket.

"Candy wrappers," Sam said as she dropped them on the table, "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em," Dean listed, "We're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

"Looks like it," Michelle commented.

"Good," Dean nodded, standing up, "I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna _kill_ him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying…"

"What are you saying? If you _don't_ want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can _use_ him."

"For what?"

"Ok, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song…maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels-and-demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll _help_ us."

"You're serious," Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, Michelle watching all this silently.

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster?"

"Yeah."

"And we _can't _kill him," Michelle added.

"What do you mean 'we can't kill him?'" Dean looked over at her.

"The only way that we could get the Trickster to end the loop was me promising I wouldn't let you guys hunt and/or kill him."

Sam started to nod along, until he realized something. His eyes widened as the turned to her, "How did you know that?" he frowned, "You said you didn't remember those six months!"

Michelle tensed at her slip before looking over at him. She sighed, "I never said I didn't remember, I just…didn't say that I did."

"Come again?" Dean shook his head, confused.

"I'm sorry Sam," she turned to him, "You felt so bad about what happened after Dean died permanently, I didn't want you to feel like you had to make it up to me. You didn't want me to remember, so I didn't let you know that I did."

Sam stared at her a moment, "So…you remember…everything?" she nodded, "Even the…"

"Yeah," she said quickly. They had gotten very intimate during those six months, not quite to the final level of a physical relationship, but close.

He cleared his throat, "Right…" he nodded, she really _hadn't_ exactly flat-out lied, sort of just let him assume, and even then, she'd done it for him. He turned back to Dean, who was watching the two of them curiously, "She basically promised the Trickster we'd leave him alone so he would bring you back."

"Ergo," Michelle added, "We can't kill him."

"You and your damn promises," Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He could have very easily said that they were going to kill the Trickster anyway, but he…he respected her too much to do something that would break a promise she'd made. And…also…she'd probably beat them both to the ground if they even tried.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him?" he said louder, getting back to the conversation, "Nice."

"The world is gonna end, Dean," Sam argued, "We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work…" he shrugged, "We just…" he couldn't really think of something. He was as against doing something contrary to what Michelle promised as Dean seemed to be.

Dean sighed, "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."

"And when he does?"

"How about we let _me_ do the talking?"Michelle suggested, "He seems to like me more than you two."

The boys had to agree there.

~8~

Dean was sitting on the bed, sharpening a wooden stake, he'd assured Michelle that he wasn't planning on actually _using_ it, but it would be better to be prepared. He reasoned they could maybe intimidate or threaten the Trickster a little, and, in the likely chance that the Trickster tried to kill them, they could fight back, then it would be self-defense.

Sam was sitting at the table, staring at a police scanner, while Michelle sat across from him, her head rested on her hand as she worked through a cuneiform passage.

"Um, dispatch?" a voice came over the scanner, "I…I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6..."

"Hey!" Sam called to Dean who stopped working, Michelle looking up as well as they listened.

"Roger that," the dispatch replied, "What are you looking at there, son?"

"Honestly, Walt, I…I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing," the officer replied, "Just…send everybody."

"Alright, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way."

Sam turned the scanner off as it went to static.

"That sounds weird," Dean commented.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam agreed.

And they were off, grabbing their coats and supplies and heading to the Impala, racing over to the paper mill, only to pull up to find it abandoned, not a car in sight.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars," Dean commented as they got out and walked to the trunk, "There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

"Crappy," Sam sighed.

"Like a trick," Michelle replied as Dean pulled out two stakes with blood on the end, handing one to Sam and keeping one for himself. Dean had also argued that, technically, he and Sam hadn't made the promise so they may be able to use that to scare the Trickster as well.

Which meant Michelle was left to man the flashlight.

They exchanged a look before heading to the building. Michelle threw open the door and they ran in…

Only to find themselves now in a bright hallway, wearing black clothes and white lab coats.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Doctors," a blonde nurse greeted, nodding to them as she walked past with an Asian woman.

"Doctors," the Asian woman greeted as well.

"Doctors?" Sam asked, looking at Dean and Michelle.

Dean turned to the door they just came through and opened it, only to find a janitor's close with a man and woman making out inside. He quickly shut it, looking more than a little freaked. They turned to look back at the hallway, when a brunette doctor stormed over to them.

"Doctor," she greeted, a second before she slapped Sam.

Michelle and Dean's eyes widened at that.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"What?" he asked, looking just as confused as Dean and Michelle.

"Seriously?" the woman repeated, "You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

Sam glanced at Dean and Michelle before turning back to the woman, "Um…what are you talking about?"

She just slapped him again, "As if you don't know!"

And then she turned and stalked off, Dean gawking after her, looking as though one of his dreams had just come true.

"I don't believe this," Dean breathed.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean grinned.

"Who?" Sam frowned, rubbing his jaw.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Dean explained, walking forward slowly, "The sexy yet earnest doctor at…" he stopped and looked at a sign behind the receptionist desk, gesturing at it, "Seattle Mercy Hospital!"

"Dean," Michelle shook her head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The…the sexy interns. The 'seriouslys.' It all makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" Sam asked, "What's going on?"

"We're in 'Dr. Sexy, MD,'" Dean said before shaking his head and leading them down one of the corridors, "Dude, what the hell…"

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, what the hell?"

"I don't know."

"One theory," Dean turned to them, looking at Michelle, "Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land?" Michelle tried, not sure what Dean wanted her to say.

"_That's_ your theory?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on 'Dr. Sexy, MD,'" she countered.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and...and lights and crew members, you know. This looks _real_."

"It can't be. How can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know."

"Doctors," the Asian doctor from before walked past, greeting them.

"There goes Dr. Wang," Dean commented, watching her go, "The sexy, but arrogant, heart surgeon…" she passed a man sitting on a gurney, "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…" a second brunette doctor entered and sat next to Johnny, "Of her. The sexy, yet neurotic, doctor over there."

Sam and Michelle exchanged amused glances at Dean's knowledge of the show, "So...this show has ghosts?" Sam began, "Why?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "It is compelling."

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Michelle quipped, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not," Dean defended, far too quickly to be believable, "I'm not…" he trailed off, seeing something, and staring, "Oh boy."

"What?" Sam frowned, looking around but not seeing what was so great.

"It's him," Dean breathed.

"Who?" Michelle shook her head.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said, nodding at the man walking towards them.

Michelle's eyes narrowed a little at the manas she shook her head.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy greeted, looking at Dean.

Dean looked down, hiding a smile, "Doctor."

He turned to Michelle, "Doctor."

"Doctor," she replied, rolling her eyes, having to remind herself that Dean and Sam couldn't see certain people the way she did.

"Doctor," and then to Sam, who just nodded till Dean whacked him.

"Doctor," Sam amended.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Sexy turned to Dean, serious.

Michelle nearly laughed at how Dean's expression went from awed to confused as he glanced at them and back, "One reason?" Dean asked, Dr. Sexy nodded, "Sure," he looked down a moment at Dr. Sexy's white tennis shoes before slamming him against the wall, "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly, highly amused.

"You're so _not_ a fan," Michelle added sarcastically.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean shrugged.

"Call security," Dr. Sexy shouted.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are…"

Suddenly all the doctors and people in the hall froze. They glanced around to see that only they and Dr. Sexy were still able to move. They looked back at Dr. Sexy just as he morphed into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" the Trickster grinned, "You didn't even need her…" he nodded at Michelle, "To point me out this time!"

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean demanded.

"Or what?" the Trickster countered, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting it, hurting him, "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right?" Michelle cut in, distracting the Trickster enough to let go of Dean.

"This is a trick," Sam said.

"Hello?" the man rolled his eyes, "_Trick_ster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it?" he grinned, "It's all homemade. My own sets…" he rapped on the window in a nearby door, then gestured at the people, "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend, is the 64-dollar question."

"Whatever," Sam shook his head, "We just…we need to talk to you. We need your help."

"Hmm, let me guess, you two muttonheads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess?" he scoffed, "You really need to listen to the princess here," he nodded at Michelle again, "It really is like 'Bruce Almighty,' you break it, you bought it. You make the mess, you clean it."

"Please," Sam tried again, "Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure," he smirked, "Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Michelle asked.

"The game!"

"What game?" Dean demanded.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?"

The Trickster just raised his eyebrows, grinning, before he vanished in a burst of static, the extras coming to life again.

"Oh, son of a bitch," Dean grumbled.

"Dr. Sexy?" a blonde doctor called, looking around, "Dr. Sexy?"

She walked past them and they continued down the hall after her, "Oh, by the way," Dean huffed, "Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan."

"Just…what do we do now?" Sam cut in, not wanting to hear it.

"You know what I'm doing?" Dean glared at him, "Leaving."

Dr. Piccolo suddenly appeared and swung at Sam once more who, having learned his lesson, ducked out of the way…only to hide behind Michelle, holding her in front of him as though she were a shield.

"Lady, what the hell?" he called from behind her.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant…" the woman began.

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes, "A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that," the woman began to tear up, "You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

Sam stared at her a moment, "I have _no idea_ what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid," she tried to smile, but started to sob, "You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love!" she rushed off down the hall, leaving the trio standing there.

Michelle started laughing.

"You are enjoying this _far_ too much," Sam commented as he stepped past her, to her side once more.

"Can you blame me?" she smirked, this was _hysterical_.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam began to walk again, Dean and Michelle walking on either side of him a step behind.

"Hey," a man called, "Doctor."

Dean stopped and turned to him, "Yeah?"

"My wife needs that face transplant…"

"Ok," Dean huffed, "You know what, pal? None of this is real and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Ok?"

They turned and continued walking, not noticing the man pulling out a gun.

"Hey, doctor," the man called, shooting Dean in the back.

Dean stared after the man as he walked into his wife's room before falling to his knees, "Real…it's real…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…hey!" Sam shouted, grabbing Dean's one arm as Michelle grabbed another, "We need a doctor!"

~8~

Dean was face down on an operating table, staring through the headrest at the pairs of white tennis shoes of the various doctors and nurses while Sam and Michelle stood on either side of him, dressed in scrubs, wearing gloves, clearly about to perform the surgery on him.

Sam glanced up at Michelle, only to see Dr. Piccolo watching them through the glass window of the door. He shook his head and looked back down at Dean's injury where Michelle was holding a sort of gauze to soak up the blood. He turned and handed the tweezers he was holding to another doctor.

"BP is 80 over 50 and dropping," the blonde nurse informed them.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang held out a scalpel to Sam, who just stared at it.

"What?" Sam asked as two other doctors exchanged looks.

"Sam," Dean hissed, "Do something. Come on."

"I don't know how to use any of this crap," Sam whispered back to him.

"Figure it out," Dean grumbled.

Sam stood up and just grinned awkwardly at the doctors.

Michelle just rolled he eyes and reached for the scalpel, "Just let me do it," but as soon as her hand touched the metal the scalpel shocked her, "Ow!" she jumped, not expecting that.

"You're here for observation only doctor," Dr. Wang told her, her tone sounding more like she was trying to quietly remind her of something, like she was about to break character.

Michelle frowned and looked over at Sam.

"Come on," Dean tried again, "I'm waiting."

"I don't think I'm allowed to do it for you," Michelle mumbled, frowning as she thought, "But I should still be able to help, point things out, maybe?"

Sam could only shrug, it was better than nothing. He turned to the other doctors, "Ok. Um…I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey," the other doctors stared at him. He looked over at Michelle who mouthed 'stat,' he nodded, "Stat!"

Everyone jumped into action.

~8~

The surgery went smoothly. The Kentucky Bourbon was nearly completely drained between Sam and Dean taking swigs from it. There was a roll of dental floss next to some surgical tools. Sam's hands were a bit bloody but there was no such mess that would suggest Dean was dying rapidly.

"Now gently snip the end," Michelle was saying as Sam followed her instruction, much like he had for the entire procedure. He snipped off the extra floss and put the tools down.

"We ok?" Dean asked, "How's it looking?"

"Yep," Sam smiled.

"You'll be fine," Michelle added, grinning.

Sam looked over at her, catching sight of Dr. Piccolo mouthing 'I love you' from behind the window. He just shook his head and looked back at Michelle who, having seen that, was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

~8~

They heard clapping first, then shouts, and then they found themselves in a Japanese game show. Sam and Dean were both wearing their regular outfits and looking around quickly as Michelle wasn't with them. They nearly heaved with relief at seeing her sitting across from them, in the front row of the audience.

She looked equally confused till the host, a Japanese man, shouted something she understood to be 'Let's play Nutcracker!'

"Oh boy," she started laughing, trying to hide it behind her hand.

She looked at Sam and Dean, who were both standing on a sort of platform, their shoes glued to it, with a slot for a pole with a large ball on the end stationed between their feet. There was an LED screen next to Sam that had a large digital 20 on it, a timer.

The host said something too quickly for her to grasp before turning to Sam, "Sam Winchester," he said, and then continuing in Japanese.

Michelle frowned as the man asked Sam, 'What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?'

And then the countdown started.

"What?" Sam asked, looking over at Michelle, knowing she had at least a passable knowledge of Japanese, having spent the summer before her parents died there with them.

"He said…" she started to speak but suddenly found herself speaking in Japanese, "Crap, I can't tell you!"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know?" Dean shot back, joining in.

"Uh, I…I don't…I don't understand Japanese," Sam turned to the host.

The host just repeated the question.

"Is he screwing with me?" he looked over at Michelle, "I…I…I can't speak Japanese!"

"I know a little," she said, "But…" she shook her head, not knowing what to do.

The timer hit 0. A buzzer went off.

'The answer is…' Michelle heard the Host say, 'Ruby!'

"The answer is Ruby," she translated for them, "Oh, _now_ I can help right?!" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," the host said, in English.

"Sorry?" Sam frowned, "Sor...for what?" the host just smiled and mimed hiding his laughter, "Dean?" Sam looked at him, a moment before the pole on his platform came crashing up, whacking him in the crotch with the ball.

Dean looked horrified while the crowd cheered, Michelle biting her lip once again.

"Nutcracker!" the host shouted as a screen repeated the scene in several angles, "Nutcracker!"

"Sam?" Dean asked in concern.

Sam couldn't speak, just grunt and groan as he held himself, hunched over.

One of the Japanese women helping the host said something and he walked over.

"What the hell?!" Dean turned to Michelle, seeing an opening.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I can't translate the question for you! It's…it's like how I wasn't allowed to do the surgery. I can _help _you, but I can't do it _for_ you."

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam, "You ok?"

Sam just looked at him. He looked down at Sam's platform, then his own, seeing a similar setup and cringed.

The lights over the door started to flash.

"Oh now what?" Dean grumbled.

The doors opened to reveal Castiel, the crowd went nuts.

"Cas?!" Michelle shouted, standing.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me," Castiel assured them, frowning, as he looked at them, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"_Us_?" Dean asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here then!" Sam shouted.

"Let's go," Castiel raised his arms to use his powers, when he suddenly vanished in a burst of static.

"Cas?!" Michelle called, worried.

"No, no, no, no," the host said, storming back on stage, "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels," he pulled out another card and turned to Dean, "Dean Winchester," and continued to, once again, speak Japanese.

Michelle frowned at the question, 'Would your mother and father still be alive...if your brother was never born?'

"Countdown!" the host called again, the clock began to tick down.

"What do I do?" Dean asked Michelle then turned to Sam, "What do I do?"

"What?" Sam shook his head.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts!"

"I don't know, I…I…uh, just, uh…wait…" Sam looked up.

"What?" Dean turned to him.

"I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In, uh, in 'Dr. Sexy' I _played _a doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play," Sam explained, glancing over at Michelle, "It's why you couldn't do it, it had to be me, it was MY role. You helped me through it, but _I_ had to do it," he turned back to Dean, "Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game!" Michelle shouted, catching on, "You're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?" Dean turned to her.

"Yes!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"I can't give you the question but I can start the answer," Michelle shouted, finally figuring out how she could help.

Dean turned and quickly hit a button next to him, the countdown froze moments before the buzz. He turned to Michelle, who said something in Japanese. He gave her a look, she sent him one back and _slowly_ said it again. Realizing it must be the beginning of the answer, he repeated it.

'The answer is…'

He looked at her again, she shrugged, she'd tried shouting the answer before but it cut off before she could say yes or no.

"Yes?" Dean frowned, shaking his head.

Michelle decided she was _never _going to tell Dean what he'd just answered. It was best for everyone.

The host turned to Dean, eyeing him a moment before shouting something in Japanese. Dean braced himself but Michelle just smiled, at the host's announcement, 'Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!'

The crowd started to cheer.

"So that's it," Sam nodded, "We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Michelle called.

Dean looked back at her and the audience, before forcing a grin and waving.

~8~

The herpes commercial was hysterical to everyone but Sam, who had to be the one to play that part. Sam hadn't been very willing to say that he had genital herpes, but Dean had just reminded him that _he _was the one who said they had to _play the parts_, not to mention Michelle was stuck playing his girlfriend in the commercial, so she was at his side, being supportive anyway.

He'd had to talk about how he took Herpexia to reduce his chances of spreading it. Dean had gotten to do a voiceover announcement of the risks involved before Sam had a close-up, saying that it was a good thing he was doing, trying to slightly lessen the spread of genital herpes.

Michelle had had a hard time keeping a straight face when she turned to Sam after it was over and thanked him for being so considerate.

~8~

Dean was putting some things in a refrigerator of their hotel room, now decorated in very vibrant colors, reminiscent of a 60s show. He closed the door and turned around to applause, eyeing a sandwich about a foot tall on the table.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," he said as a laugh track played. Sam and Michelle entered the room from the door and Dean turned to them, "Hey there guys. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing," Sam shrugged, "Um. Just the end of the world," there was another laugh track as they saw the sandwich.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth," they said at once, before smiling at each other, as the laugh track played again.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Sam turned to Dean.

Dean made a 'busted' expression, cuing more laugh track, "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah?"

Just then the bathroom door opened to reveal a woman in a bikini, wolf whistles sounded from the audience, "Oh, Dean..." Sam and Michelle glanced at her as Dean turned around, caught, "We have some more research to do."

Michelle crossed her arms, "Dean…" she gave him a disapproving look, more laughs.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean turned to the audience, earning more laughs.

Sam sighed and walked over to the woman, glaring at Dean over his shoulder, "Uh, I am really, _really_, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do," he escorted her to the door.

"But we _did_ do work!" the woman said as she looked at Dean, passing him, "In depth."

There was a laugh track as Dean waved at her as she left. Sam shut the door and turned to shake his head at Dean.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked them quietly through a forced smile.

"I don't know," Michelle replied to applause.

"Maybe forever?" Sam added, getting laughs, "We might die in here."

There was another round of laughter.

"How was that _funny_?" Dean turned to the audience, breaking character, "Vultures!"

There was a laugh track, before the door burst open and Castiel ran in, minor injuries on his face, there was applause.

"You ok?" Dean turned to the man.

"I don't have much time," Castiel began.

"Cas what happened?" Michelle's eyes widened, seeing him like that.

"I got out."

"From where?" Sam asked.

"_Listen_ to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing…the Trickster?" Dean frowned.

"_If_ it _is_ a Trickster," Castiel replied, glancing at Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Castiel was flung backwards into the wall, falling to the floor, as the Trickster appeared in the doorway.

"Hello!" he shouted, getting rounds of applause and cheers. Castiel stood, his mouth now duct-taped shut, "Thank you. Thank you, ladies," Castiel glared at him, the Trickster turned and smiled at him, "Hi, Castiel!" Castiel's eyes widened in recognition as the Trickster waved his hand, disappearing Castiel in a burst of static.

"You _know_ him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean glared.

"Relax, he'll live," the Trickster waved them off, "...maybe."

Laugh track.

"Alright, you know what?" Dean ground out, "I am _done_ with the monkey dance, ok? We get it."

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, "Get what hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's _half_ the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam frowned.

"Play your roles out there," he nodded towards the door.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Dean eyed him.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged, "Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say 'yes' to those sons of bitches?" Sam gaped.

"Hells yeah," he smirked, "Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will _end_!"

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, "And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmm?"

"Jake Talley," Michelle replied forcefully, taking Sam's hand in her own, "Yes, Sam came close, but he did _not _kill Lilith."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, "Technicalities. Look, it's started. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

Sam glared at him.

"Heaven or Hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side," the Trickster replied.

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed, "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick," the Trickster began, his expression becoming hard, "I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

Suddenly the Trickster grabbed Dean by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, "Don't you ever, _ever_ presume to know what I am."

"Stop!" Michelle rushed forward, coming to stand beside the men, "Please…" she looked at the Trickster, getting his attention, "Let him go."

The Trickster eyed her a long moment before smirking, "You always were my favorite, princess," he shoved Dean as he let go and took a step back to stand between the brothers, "Now listen _very closely_. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked, going to stand by his brother and Michelle.

The Trickster grinned, "Then you'll stay here. In TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

He snapped his fingers.

~8~

They were standing in a park, at night, a man lying on the ground with a stomach wound, dead, as other police officers investigated the crime scene, surrounding him, taking pictures. The trio was standing outside the scene, wearing black suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses. Michelle laughed, pushing her glasses on top of her head.

"Oh, come on," Dean commented, looking around.

A police officer ducked under the crime scene tape and walked over to them, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Dean turned to glare at the man, "I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please?" Sam said to the officer, who nodded and turned away, "Thanks."

"You gotta calm down Dean," Michelle told him.

"Calm down?" Dean rounded on her, "I am wearing _sunglasses_ at _night_," he yanked them off, "You know who _does_ that? No-talent douchebags."

Sam nodded as Michelle pulled his glasses off.

"I hate this game," Dean grumbled, "I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here…oh shut up."

"Hey," Sam cut in, his gaze focused on the crime scene.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, looking at the scene as well, not sure what Sam was getting at.

"Check out sweet tooth over there," Sam nodded towards the same officer as before, sucking a lollypop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Just, um, follow my lead," Sam replied. He headed towards the body, Dean and Michelle following, the boys putting their sunglasses back on as the crime-scene tape raised to let them under.

"You, uh, you ok?" the officer eyed Dean.

"Yeah," he nodded, "What do we got?"

The officer knelt next to the body, "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Dean pulled off his sunglasses and got out a flashlight, kneeling next to the body to take a closer look as Sam also took off his glasses, Michelle rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"Well I say, jackpot," Sam replied.

The officer looked up at him, snorting in amusement.

Sam went to put his glasses back on when Michelle reached out and took them, it was a bit too much.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen," the officer continued, indicating the bloodstain with his lollypop.

Dean grabbed a thick stick and poked at the hole in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick and putting his sun glasses back on as well, "Well I say, no guts, no glory."

The officer laughed.

"Get that guy a Tums," Sam continued.

"Gutter ball," Dean finished.

The officer just kept laughing, "Good one, guys."

Dean stepped around behind the officer with the stick, stabbing the man as he turned around, straight through the heart. The man collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe as the other extras continued on their duties, not noticing…save one, who started laughing and morphed into the Trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots," the Trickster commented.

"Did we?" Dean asked as Sam staked the Trickster from behind. He fell over in a burst of static, morphing the area into an old abandoned warehouse where they'd first disappeared. They stared down at the Trickster, lying on the ground, stake through him.

Michelle looked up at the boys, who were smirking down at the man, proud, and just shook her head, amused…boy would they be in for a surprise…

~8~

Dean was standing in the motel room bathroom, finishing brushing his teeth and spitting into the sink. The room was dimmer than it had been in the 60s sitcom.

"I'm worried, man," Dean said, "What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?" there was no response, "Sam?"

"Not here," Michelle replied.

Dean spun around to see that the room was empty, save for himself and Michelle.

"Where the hell is he?" he asked her, she could only shrug.

He sighed and grabbed his jacket, heading out of the room, Michelle following after as he headed to the Impala, his phone now at his ear, "It's Sam," Sam's voicemail picked up, "Leave me a message."

Dean glanced at Michelle as they got in the car, "Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" he snapped the phone shut when…

"Dean?" Sam's voice called, sounding odd, almost pixely.

"Sam?" Michelle frowned, "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. They looked down to see a red light flashing on the dashboard, much like 'Knight Rider,' flashing in time with Sam's words, "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

~8~

The Impala, now with flashing red lights under the front grille, sped down the highway, Dean at the wheel.

"Ok, stake didn't work," Dean let out a breath, "So, what, this is another trick?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, "Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a Trickster?"

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked, stiffening every so slightly.

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a Trickster."

Dean started to nod, "And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he _knew_ him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch," Dean ground out.

"What?" Sam and Michelle asked, Michelle looking over at him.

"I think I know what we're dealing with," Dean replied, turning to Michelle, "Would I be right in saying holy oil would be useful?"

She hesitated a moment before she nodded, "It's in the trunk."

~8~

Michelle kept a lookout as Dean rummaged in the trunk of the car, "Dean?" Sam called.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable," Sam replied, Dean shut the trunk, "Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas," Dean grumbled before stepping in the front of the car and shouting at the sky, "Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Wow," the Trickster said, walking up to them, "Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"Ok, boys, ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast," Dean cut in, "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference?" the Trickster shrugged, "Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another."

"Please," Michelle asked.

The Trickster looked over at her a moment, before rolling his eyes, "Only for you princess," and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the lights of the car went out and Sam stepped out of it, "Happy?" he asked her.

"Very," she smiled as Sam stepped up to them and took her hand in his.

"Tell me one thing," Dean cut in, "Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I _am_ the Trickster," he reminded.

"Or maybe you're not," Dean smirked as Sam held up a flaming lighter and tossed it down, a ring of fire springing up around the Trickster, "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster looked incredulous and then started laughing, "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The Trickster laughed but then stopped, knowing he was caught, there was a burst of static and suddenly…

They boys looked around at the warehouse they were now standing in, while Michelle just kept her focus on the Trickster.

He turned to Michelle, "Way to keep a promise princess."

She shrugged, "They didn't hunt you, you came to them, and technically, they aren't killing you."

It was a stretch at the best. The holy oil would only permanently kill the vessel, not the angel within. Only an angel could kill an angel, it was why she hadn't tried to stop the boys from believing he was really a Trickster, whatever they tried that should kill one, wouldn't work. He'd be safe, her promise would be kept.

He smirked, "Twisting your words, I'm impressed."

"I learned from the best."

He laughed at that before turning to Sam and Dean, "Well played, boys and girls," he clapped, "Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean remarked.

The Trickster looked at them as Sam gave his brother a withering look, "Where'd I screw up?"

"You want the list?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't," Sam rolled his eyes at her, both brothers were fairly certain he must have been able to trick her into not seeing his wings like she could with every other angel, he was certainly powerful and resourceful enough, "Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean added.

"Meaning?" he shook his head.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets _that_ angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you?" Sam cocked his head, "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

"Gabriel," answered a quiet voice from beside them. Both brothers looked over at Michelle, surprise evident in their eyes, "He's Gabriel."

They looked at the angel to see if she was correct, "Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Guilty," he smirked.

Dean shook his head, not even bothering to ask Michelle how she knew that. It was probably some archaic reference in one of the versions of the Bible she'd read that gave her some sort of idea about it once they'd figured out he was an angel and not a Trickster. He just didn't want to get into that whole lecture right now, "Ok, Gabriel. How does an _archangel_ become a _Trickster_?"

"My own private witness protection," he smiled, "I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up," now he was glaring at the boys.

"What did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened?" Sam shook his head, "Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him?" Dean glanced at Sam before looking back at Gabriel, "I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles."

"Dean!" Michelle chastised.

"Shut your cakehole," Gabriel glared at him, "You don't know _anything_ about my family. I love my father, my brothers. _Love_ them. But watching them _turn _on each other? _Tear_ at each other's _throats_? I couldn't _bear_ it! Ok? So I left. And now it's happening _all over again_."

"Then help us stop it," Sam pleaded.

"It _can't _be stopped," Gabriel stated.

"You _wanna_ see the end of the world?" Dean frowned.

"I want it to be _over_!" he exclaimed, the utter exhaustion and pain at the whole situation evident in his voice, "I have to sit back and watch my own _brothers_ _kill each other_ thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be _over_."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Michelle replied quietly.

Gabriel looked at her curiously for a moment, when Sam spoke up, "There has to be some way to...to pull the plug."

Gabriel laughed at that, "You do _not_ know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that_ loved_ each other and_ betrayed_ each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sorry sons of bitches," Gabriel whistled, "Why do you think _you two_ are the vessels?"

They were quiet for a moment, clearly neither of them could fathom a guess.

Michelle sighed, "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of his father's plan."

The brothers looked at her in shock, seeing the truth and their resemblance in that statement.

"You were _born_ to this, boys," Gabriel confirmed, "It's your _destiny_! It was _always_ you!"

"'As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth,'" Michelle quoted.

Gabriel nodded, looking between the boys, "One brother has to kill the other."

"What _the hell_ are you saying?" Dean demanded.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an_ interest_ in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we _knew_ it was all gonna end with_ you_. _Always_."

There was a long pause as Sam and Dean looked down and then at each other, Michelle not looking anywhere but at Gabriel as they worked out _exactly_ what had been said.

"No," Dean shook his head, "That's _not_ gonna happen."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel frowned, "But it is," he sighed after a moment, "Guys. I wish this _were _a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is _real_, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be," when they didn't say anything for a while he shifted, "So. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh am I?" he snorted.

"Yeah," Dean glared, "Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel," Gabriel returned the glare, but snapped his fingers anyway. Castiel appeared beside them and Dean turned to face him, "Cas, you ok?"

"I'm fine," Castiel replied, nodding at the trapped angel, "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro," Gabriel smirked, "How's the search for daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

Castiel glared at him.

"Ok, we're out of here," Dean nodded, turning to walk away, "Come on, Sam."

"Uh, ok..." Gabriel drawled slowly, "Guys?" Sam just turned to follow Dean, "So…so what? Huh?" Castiel walked away as well, "You're just gonna...you're gonna _leave_ me here forever?"

Dean stopped at the door to the warehouse and turned around, "This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or about some destiny that can't be stopped," he nearly shouted at the man, "This is about _you_ being too afraid to _stand up_ to your family!" Gabriel glared at him as Dean took a breath, looking over to see Michelle, still standing before the angel, "Michelle you coming?!"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I'll be there in a minute Dean, there are some things I want to say to him first."

Dean turned to rest against the door with Sam and Castiel.

"Alone," she added.

Dean stiffened, trying to stare her down. But soon enough he realized two things, she was serious...and she could kick all three of their asses if they didn't leave. He nodded and turned, motioning for Sam and Castiel to walk out with him, trusting that Michelle was about to let the angel have it as she had with Raphael.

Once the door was shut and Michelle was certain that the three weren't listening, she turned back to the angel.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" he asked her.

She nodded, "When I saw you in the Mystery Spot, I thought you were an angel that just got stuck in the loop too. But then when I found out _you_ were the one _controlling_ it, I worked it out that you were an archangel."

"But how'd you know which one?" he frowned, he was so sure he'd covered all his tracks.

She smiled softly, "Only an archangel has the power to do what you did, create a _perpetual_ reality. Some angels can create a temporary one, lasting a few days, but archangels can keep them going indefinitely. And, as far as I knew, there was only _one _archangel _on_ Earth."

He stared at her a moment, before clapping, "You are a smart one."

She rolled her eyes at him before getting serious, "There _is_ another way out of the Apocalypse."

He frowned again, "No, there isn't. I've lived through too many. They all end the same way."

She smiled a bit, "But those times you didn't have _me_ working on it."

His brow furrowed as he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say," she paused, "I have a theory and...if it's right...it ends well for all of you," he scoffed, "No, I mean, ALL of you."

He stopped and stared at her, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. Given her track record, he didn't doubt that she might _actually_ have something cooking in that brain of hers, "You are something else princess."

"Don't I know it," she mumbled, before sighing and looking up for a moment at the fire sprinklers above them, "Dean doesn't want you free," he rolled his eyes, expecting that, "But I can't really keep you like this so..." she walked over to the door, pulling the lever for the sprinklers, turning them on, watching as they slowly starting to extinguish the flames.

He looked down, seeing the last of the flames die out, before focusing on her again, "Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem," she turned and opened the door to see Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala, waiting for her, Castiel nowhere to be seen. She glanced over her shoulder to see Gabriel still standing there, watching her.

"See you later princess," he smirked.

She nodded, "See you around Uncle Gabe."

A/N: OH SNAP!_ Uncle_ Gabe? Is it just an affectionate nickname since she's been able to see angels all her life? Like how he calls her princess? _Has_ Gabriel been a part of her life like Castiel has? Or…is there something else going on here?

Here's the thing, you guys figured out that there's something off about Michelle's story with her name and Miles **J** Davidson, you've put out some theories that Michelle just might be half-angel...so...IF Miles _isn't _her _real_ father and IF Gabriel _is_ her uncle _literally_…then who IS her father? All I'm saying is that, well, angels CAN travel in time and she _did_ have an _awfully_ strong connection to Jesse, didn't she? Castiel himself firmly believes she has_ every right_ to be resentful of Heaven and Anna remembers her birth, which is NOT something to be happy about...and I mentioned before, she has been _lying_ about quite a lot...could she be lying about claiming she's named after her father to throw certain Hunters off? Hmmm...

I have to say though, that was quite unlike Michelle to slip up like that, letting Sam know she remembered the 6 months, wasn't it? Sam will definitely start to notice her slip ups and lies much more than before as she will be slipping up more and more. Strange. I suppose it's because...she really has a lot more on her mind than you'd think in just dealing with the Apocalypse. But what?


	9. The Real Ghostbusters

The Real Ghostbusters

The Impala pulled up to the Pineview Hotel, Dean, Sam, and Michelle rushing out of it. Dean paused, seeing three sets of black Impalas parked a few feet away. He stared a moment, confused.

"Dean!" Michelle shouted, getting his attention.

"Come on!" Sam called.

They continued to run, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing Chuck pacing before the stairs that led to the front door.

"Chuck!" Sam shouted, Chuck turned, "There you are!"

"Guys?" Chuck frowned, staring at them, confused.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Uh…nothing," he shook his head, looking between them, "You know just uh…I was just kinda…hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come," Dean said.

"Uh, no I didn't," he shook his head.

"Yeah, you did," Sam argued, "You texted me. This address, uh life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Chuck shook his head, "No I…I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry," Chuck stepped back, "Yeah, I…I don't…I don't understand what could…oh no…"

"What?" Michelle asked, frowning.

"Sam!" someone shouted. They looked over to see Sam's super-fan Becky running down the stairs towards them, "You made it!"

"Oh…um…" Sam stuttered, looking at Dean and Michelle before turning to the girl, "Becky right?"

The girl grinned widely, "Oh, you remembered! You've been thinking about me."

"I…" Sam trailed, not knowing what to say to that. He looked at Michelle, who just bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"It's ok," Becky cut in, "I can't get you out of my head either."

"Did you take my phone?" Chuck asked her.

Becky grinned, turning to him, "I just borrowed it. From your pants."

Chuck shook his head, sighing, "Becky…"

"What? They're gonna wanna see it."

"See what?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Becky gasped, "I _love_ it when they talk at the same time!"

"Really?" Michelle asked the girl, who nodded quickly, "Trust me, it gets old after a while."

"Hey!" they both turned to her.

Michelle just shook her head at them.

"Hey Chuck!" a voice called. They all looked over to see a plump man with a beard standing there, "Come on pal, it's show time."

Becky turned and ran up the stairs as Chuck turned back to the trio, "Guys I'm _so_ sorry," they stared at him, not sure what he was talking about, "For everything," he added, before heading up the stairs after Becky.

The trio exchanged a look before following him into the hotel. They stopped short as they entered a reception area as another plump man, sans beard, but with a black leather jacket came up to them.

"Hey Dean!" the man laughed, "Looking good!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

The man turned and looked over at them, as though it should be obvious, "I'm Dean too. Duh," he commented before walking off.

Dean turned to look back at Sam and his eyes widened, seeing something past his shoulder. Sam and Michelle turned around to see a scarecrow enter the room. Sam and Dean tensed as Michelle just looked at it oddly.

"Uh oh, it's Sam and Dean," the scarecrow said as he walked up to them, holding up a soda as he looked at them, "I'm in trouble now," he laughed a bit, "Have fun you guys," he threatened them with a plastic scythe, "Argh…"

They just stared in confusion as the scarecrow walked off.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Guys…" Michelle said, her gaze focused on something. The guys looked at her and then followed her gaze to see her staring at a room full of people dressed up as creatures from their previous hunts, even an Azazel. There were mugs being sold with the Impala on the front, various other merchandise, calendars, t-shirts that said 'Got Salt?'. There were fake Bobbys and fake Ashes, fake Jos and Ellens, and quite a few fake Sam, Deans, and Michelles walking around as well.

"Becky…" Sam began as the young woman walked over to them, "What_ is_ this?"

"It's awesome!" she breathed, "A 'Supernatural' convention. The first_ ever_."

They could only look on in horror at the people standing there.

~8~

They were standing in a meeting room where people were sitting around on chairs, scores of men and women, creatures and monsters and all, staring at a stage with a mike in anticipation. Sam had tried to maneuver himself so that he was standing in between Dean and Michelle, however, it seemed like they were both conspiring against him. As a result, Michelle was in the middle, and Becky had planted herself next to him and was currently staring at him intently, making him _very_ uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the first annual 'Supernatural' convention," the plump, bearded man from before said, walking onto the stage and over to the mike, "At 3:45 in the Magnolia Room we have the panel 'Frightened Little Boy, the Secret Life of Dean.' And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural…'" Michelle snorted as Sam and Dean made a face at that, Sam gripping Michelle's hand tightly, "At 5:15 we have the lecture of 'Feminism in Relation to Hunters,' featuring discussions on Michelle, Jo, and Ellen," to Michelle's surprise, all the women in the crowd began to cheer, "Oh. And of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp," there were rounds of applause at that, "Right now…right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator and the writer of the 'Supernatural' books, the one the only, Carver Edlund!"

Chuck walked onto the stage amidst cheers from the crowd, all of whom had jumped to their feet to give him a standing ovation. The trio almost felt bad when the people began to sit, revealing very nervous-looking Chuck. He reached for the mike, which back-fed. He jumped back, the cheers stopping as he looked out at the crowd.

"Ok, good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I…" he trailed off, clearing his throat, "Dry mouth…" he looked around for something to drink and spotted some water bottles a few feet away. He grabbed one and the crowd watched in rapt attention as he downed half the bottle, "Ok, um, so I guess uh, questions?" he asked and all the hands in the crowd shot up, excluding the trio and Becky, "Um…you?"

A thin man stood up, wearing clothing similar to Sam, "Hey, Mr. Edlund, uh, big fan, ok I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean and Michelle in the first place?"

Chuck's gaze flickered over to the trio, who were eyeing him, amused, waiting for his explanation, "Oh, uh, I uh, it just…came to me?" more hands shot up when the crowd realized that the question had been answered, "Ok, uh, yeah, the uh, hook man."

Another thin man stood, this one wearing a black trench coat, black hat that had long black curly hair attached to it, wearing a hook hand, of course, "Uh, yah. Vy in every fight scene Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked avay by ze bad guy, especially ven Michelle doesn't zeem to ever lose her veapon? Vy don't they keep it on zome kind of bungee or let her handle ze veapons?"

Michelle rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean seemed to be considering this.

Of course, a man would suggest she do all the work.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I...I really don't know.." Chuck began.

"Yeah, to follow up…" hook-man continued, "Vy can't Sam and Dean be telling zat Ruby is evil? I mean, she is clearly manipulating Sam in zome kind of moral lapse…it's obvious. Even Michelle realizes zis, and she is a voman."

Dean and Sam glanced over at Michelle to see her mouth had dropped open at the sexist remark the man had made. Sam's grip on her hand tightened, trying to keep her from doing something.

"Hey!" Becky shouted, storming down the side of the crowd, "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em fritz!"

"Ok!" Chuck called, hoping to avoid a confrontation as well, "Ok! Just um…it's ok, it's ok. So um, next question…" more hands shot up, "Uh, yeah you…"

This time a woman stood up, bright red hair, dressed in jeans and a long jacket, something like what Michelle would have worn, "Hi, Mr. Edlund, big, _big_, _very_ big fan. I just have to say…I love Michelle!"

Chuck nodded slowly, "Ok, great. That's…that's good…and your question?"

"No, I mean I LOVE her. Seriously, if she were real, I would chain her up in my basement and…"

"Your question!" Chuck called, eyes as wide as Michelle's, "_Please_, what's your question?"

"Right…" the woman had the decency to blush, "So…she's a great character, I mean _really_ great and I just…she doesn't _really_ think she's a better Hunter than Sam and Dean right?"

Sam and Dean looked at Michelle to see her frowning and looking confused.

"How...how do you mean?" Chuck asked, equally as confused.

"Well, sometimes her thoughts, they seem almost like she's annoyed with their methods, like she could do it better…or at least that's how I've heard people read them. Is that how it should be interpreted?"

"No!" Chuck shouted, shaking his head, "No, she doesn't think that at all, she definitely doesn't think she's a better Hunter than the guys. It's more…she thinks there's a better way to get information out of the witnesses and victims than how the brothers normally do it."

"Oh, good. So…because, Michelle totally doesn't seem like that sort of person."

"Yeah. So next ques…"

"So _is_ she a better Hunter than the guys?" the woman cut in, still going.

"I'm sorry?"

"_IS_ she a better Hunter than the guys?"

Sam and Dean looked over at Chuck, actually interested in the answer.

"I…I don't think I could answer…" Chuck began, "It's really up to the reader and…"

"Do YOU think she's a better Hunter?" the woman kept at it.

"Uh…" Chuck gaped, looking at the brothers, who raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. He sighed, "Yes?"

The crowd immediately burst out into a chatter, some arguments actually rising as the woman jumped up and down, excited.

"I…I just…" Chuck called, holding up a hand, trying to calm the crowd, soon enough they quieted enough for him to speak, "It's just…I know the history of the guys and Michelle, how they were raised and all. And yes, even though Sam and Dean _were_ raised by their dad to be a Hunter, their dad really taught himself, so they're technically like second generation Hunters. Michelle, on the other hand, she's been raised since she was a kid by parents who _both_ come from a _very_ long line of Hunters, she's like a fourteenth generation Hunter or some other huge number. That just means that all the mistakes her ancestors made were taught through the years to the younger generations, so she's better prepared. Her parents both knew what to expect on hundreds of different hunts and prepared her much better than the boys were. So, in that sense, yes, I think she's a better Hunter, but _only_ because of that. I mean, Sam and Dean are pretty awesome on their own, right?"

Sam and Dean considered Chuck's words and thought them over. They couldn't really disagree, Michelle _had_ been more thoroughly trained to be a Hunter than they had. Their father hadn't actually let them participate in hunts for years while her parents actively did when she was still a kid. Hell, they both knew she was a better Hunter than they were combined.

"Other questions?" Chuck asked, feeling a little more confident after giving such a detailed answer, "You?"

Another fake Sam stood up, a bit shorter than the first one, more of a teenager this time, "Uh, yeah, at the end of the last book Dean goes to Hell and Michelle disappears, so…what happens next?"

"Oh, well, there lies an announcement, actually," Chuck chuckled nervously, "Uh, you're all gonna find out," he looked back at the trio, "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're gonna start publishing again!"

The crowd went wild.

Sam and Dean were not happy, going so far as to make threatening motions, like running a finger across their neck and miming a gun to the head, at Chuck, who swallowed nervously at the action.

~8~

The trio headed into the reception area after the Q&A session with Chuck finally ended. They caught sight of him pretty quickly, sitting next to Becky, two yellowish drinks before them.

"Oh, hi Sam!" Becky shouted as soon as they were within sight.

Sam immediately grabbed Michelle's hand.

"Excuse us," Dean looked pointedly at Chuck, "In case you hadn't noticed, our plates are kinda full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil, we don't have time for this crap!"

"I didn't call you," Chuck sighed.

"I think he means the books Chuck," Michelle gave him a small smile.

"Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked him.

"Um, for food and shelter?" Chuck tried.

"Who gave you the rights to our life's stories?" Dean glared.

"An archangel. And I didn't want it!"

"Well, deal's off," Sam said, "Ok? No more books. Our lives are_ not_ for public consumption."

"Um, Becky would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked her, getting up.

"Uh huh," Becky nodded, taking a sip of her drink, watching as Chuck led them off.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck rounded on them as they entered another room.

"Yeah Chuck, we know," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then could you tell me?" Chuck sighed, "Alright? 'Cause I _don't_. I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters. Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live. Alright? And the 'Supernatural' books are _all_ I've got. What else do you want me to do?" there was a scream from upstairs and the boys ran off, Sam pulling Michelle with him as he had yet to let go of her hand, "No guys, wait!"

They ran up the stairs and over to a maid, who was kneeling on the floor, startled.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked, helping her up.

"I think so," she breathed.

"What happened?" Michelle looked around.

"I saw a ghost."

"A ghost?" Dean gave her a look as they all turned to stare at her.

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned.

Just then the other LARPers ran up the stairs to join them.

"Ma'am could you tell us what it looked like?" one of the Fake Sams said, the first one who had asked where the characters came from.

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal," Dean turned to him.

"A woman, she was in an old-fashioned dress, _really_ old, like a school mom or something," the maid began.

"Did she say something to you?" the second Fake Sam, the teenage one, continued.

"Ok, gather close everybody," the woman called, looking at the group, "For a terrifying tale of terror!" Sam turned to Dean and Michelle, realizing it was some sort of game, "I saw a ghost, none other than the ghost of Leticia Gore herself!" they walked off, "I was on the third floor, bringing ice to a guest…"

Becky ran over to them as they reached a doorway a few feet away from the group, "Oh, the LARPing's started!"

"What is that again?" Dean shook his head.

"Live action role playing," both Becky and Michelle answered as one.

Becky squealed and pulled Michelle into a one armed hug before breaking away to face the boys, "It's a game," she continued, handing them a flyer, "The convention puts it on."

"'Dad's Journal,'" Sam read, glancing at Dean before continuing, "'Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Take Michelle if you want. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a 50 dollar gift card to Sizzler. Love dad.'"

"I'm glad to know your dad approves of me?" Michelle said after reading that, not knowing what to think.

"What does that mean?" Sam frowned at a certain part, "'If we want?'"

Becky rolled her eyes, "Some of the people here are 'Pre-Mi's."

"Like the babies?" Dean shook his head, now _very _confused.

"No," Becky sighed, "_Pre_-_Mi_."

"Like Pre-Michelle?" Sam supplied.

"Exactly. Some of the guys think they can survive without Michelle helping out."

"Good luck with that," Michelle snorted, the boys nodding in agreement. They couldn't even begin to count the number of times she'd saved their asses.

"Either way," Becky smiled, "You guys are _so_ gonna win!"

~8~

They stood in the reception area, watching as the LARPers, all dressed in suits, flashed their fake IDs at the plump man in charge, now dressed in a suit of his own with an ascot.

"Yes, Agents Lennon, Starr, and McCartney," the man began, "As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago, this very night, Miss Gore went insane and butchered four little boys, before killing herself. Now, lore says that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and that the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

"Well that's just about all the community theater I can take," Dean commented, looking at Sam and Michelle.

"Yeah, this _cannot_ get any weirder," Sam replied.

"Don't say that…" Michelle began, as a pair of fake 'Pre-Mi's walked by.

"Dad said," the Fake Dean, the first one they had come across, said in a deep voice, "He said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me?" the Fake Sam, the first thin one, replied, his voice equally as deep, "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"I don't know," Fake Dean finished as they walked off.

"Told you so," Michelle shook her head at the Fakers.

Sam and Dean just turned to each other, "I need a drink."

~8~

They had now migrated to the bar, Sam and Dean having a drink, while Michelle sat, quietly talking with Sam, sipping a soda.

"How you doing?" Dean smirked, turning to a young woman dressed as the ghost of Leticia Gore.

"Busy," she replied, not looking up from where she was texting on her phone.

"Well, you sure look lovely tonight, especially for a dead chick."

"Buddy, I have heard that line _17 times_ tonight," she sighed, "Ok? And all from the dudes wearing the biker jackets," she looked up, eyeing him a moment before smiling, "But you seem different."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't seem scared of women."

Dean turned around at the sound of a snort to see Sam and Michelle had watched his little exchange, Michelle hiding her face in Sam's shoulder as she laughed, Sam just smiling.

Dean turned back, about to speak to the woman again, when another Fake Dean and the second Fake Sam, the teenagers, walked in, the Fake Sam bleeding from his ear and another cut on his forehead.

"For the last time," the second Fake Sam shouted, "I'm not making this up ok, she's upstairs. A real, live, dead ghost."

"Excuse me," Dean nodded at the woman before they got up and headed over to the LARPers.

"Look I'm sure it was just one of the actors," the second Fake Dean replied.

"Who beat the crap out of me and then _vanished_?" the second Fake Sam argued.

"You saw something?" Michelle asked as they came to the duo.

"Look, this isn't part of the game," the second Fake Sam said to her, before turning to his partner, "Tim I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

"Alex wait!" Tim called, running after his friend as he stormed away, "Hey, come back."

"What do you think?" Sam sighed, turning to Michelle and Dean.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting," Dean commented.

~8~

"Why yes, Agents Jagger and Richards," the man in the ascot said to another group of LARPers, Pre-Mis, "As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage…"

Sam, Dean, and Michelle rolled their eyes as they walked past the group and over to the main desk.

"Excuse me," Dean grinned at the desk man, "Mind if we ask you a few questions."

"Look, I don't have time to play 'Star Wars' guys," the manager said, "Go ask the guy in the ascot."

They shared a look before Dean moved to pull out some money, only for Michelle to slide a bill across the table towards the manager first, "Actually we _really_ wanna talk to_ you_," she told him.

The manager gave her a look before taking the money, "Ok, you guys are _really_ into this."

"You have no idea," Sam muttered.

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying, place being haunted, Leticia Gore," Michelle began, "There any truth to it?"

"We generally don't like to publicize this to you know, normal people, but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage.' Miss Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife then offed herself."

"And is tonight really the anniversary?" Dean leaned forward so they could continue to speak quietly.

"Yup. Guess your convention folks wanted authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam frowned.

"Uh, over the years, yeah, a few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys or saw them…" the manager continued, none of them noticing the first Fake Sam and Fake Dean walk up behind them, "Janitor even _saw_ Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look," the manager gave them a pointed look, "I don't want you stomping all over this joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds…" Michelle slid him another fifty, "The attic."

~8~

They quickly made their way to the attic, crawling through a small doorway, their flashlights the only light in there. The EMF started going off the moment they stood up.

"EMF's going nuts," Sam commented.

"Great," Dean grumbled, "We got a real ghost and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this ends well," Michelle sighed.

"You know what? Serves them right."

"Dean…" Sam began.

"What? I'm just saying…"

He turned and headed in one direction, leaving Sam and Michelle to split up as well. It hadn't been even five minutes of looking around, before a Sam spun around to see a ghost sitting on the ground, his head in his hands.

"My mommy loves me," the little boy said, drawing the attention of Dean and Michelle, who quickly stepped over to Sam's side, "I _said_, my mommy _loves_ me."

"I'm sure she does," Michelle nodded at him, not really sure what else to say.

"My mommy loves me this much!" the boy spread his arms to reveal a wound on his head, almost as though the skin had been removed, moments before he disappeared.

~8~

Back in the main reception area, Sam was on the phone, Becky watching him intently. Sam glanced over at her as she licked her hand and blew it at him, sufficiently creeping him out if his expression was anything to go by. Michelle felt a bit bad for Chuck, who seemed to be smitten with the girl and currently sitting right next to her.

"Alright so that was the guy with the county historical society," Sam said, moving to sit next to Michelle, across from Dean, at a small table.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, one of them was her own son."

"Her son?" Michelle's eyes widened, unable to imagine a mother doing such a thing to her own flesh and blood.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "According to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid."

"Oh that is it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy," Dean threatened, "Dude say where she was buried?"

"Doesn't know," he shook his head.

"Check it out," a voice drifted over to them, they looked over to see the Fake Sam and Dean sitting a little ways away, looking at something on the table, "There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house. And right there…cemetery."

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" Fake Dean asked.

The trio exchanged a look before getting up and heading to the Fakers' table.

"It's worth a shot," Fake Sam replied.

Sam reached out and grabbed the paper to see it was a map.

"Hey!" Fake Dean stood, taking the map back, "Hey! Do you mind?"

"That's real," Sam commented, glancing at Dean, "Century old at least. And it's right there, there's a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean turned to glare at the two men.

Fake Dean just folded the map up, "It's called a game pal, it ain't called charity."

"Yeah, right," Dean rolled his eyes, "Give me the map Chuckles."

"Yeah, well, you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Sides, Dean don't listen to nobody," he opened his jacket to reveal a fake gun in his belt.

"Dean!" Fake Sam chastised, "Cool it."

"Is it bad that I want to smack _them_ too?" Michelle asked randomly, eyeing the two men.

Dean just reached into his belt and pulled out his very _real_ gun, "Dean!" Sam hissed.

"What?" Dean demanded, but put it away nonetheless, "They're freakin' annoying!"

"Look, guys, we all wanna find the bones right?" Michelle stepped in, seeing that both brothers, both sets of them, were starting to get annoyed with the other, "We just thought it would all go faster if we work together."

The two Fakers seemed to consider this a moment before Fake Sam spoke, "We uh…_we_ get the Sizzler gift card."

"Fine," Dean replied quickly.

"We get to be Sam and Dean," Fake Dean added.

Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Fine," Dean repeated.

"Yes!" Fake Dean cheered.

~8~

The five of them were heading through the cemetery that night, Fake Sam and Fake Dean up ahead, Sam, Dean, and Michelle trailing behind, though Michelle was a bit ahead of the boys, standing in between the two groups.

"Hey, Ellen, Jo!" Fake Dean called back, "Would you and Michelle hurry it up!"

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean.

"Trying to be," Dean commented, before glaring at Michelle's back, "You couldn't just let them keep calling us Bobby and Rufus?"

"What, and be outnumbered?" Michelle glanced over her shoulder, smirking, "Four to one?"

"Like you couldn't take all of us," Dean rolled his eyes at her.

She just winked and turned back to walking.

"So where were we?" Fake Sam turned to his partner.

"Dr. Elecomby just nabbed your brain," Fake Dean replied.

"Right, got it," Fake Sam nodded, clearing his throat and deepening it, "Why are we even here Dean? Are you just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? Are you _that_ desperate for approval?"

Sam and Dean shared a look at that, watching one of their experiences being repeated before them…and badly.

"This isn't you talking Sam," Fake Dean said.

"See, _that's_ the difference between you and me, I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are you gonna do Sam? You gonna kill me?"

"Man, I am so _sick_ of you telling me what to do…" Fake Sam began.

"Alright, you know what, that's…that's it!" Dean cut in. The Fake duo stopped and turned to face the trio, "That is _it_."

"What's wrong Jo?" Fake Dean asked.

"I'm not Jo, ok?" Dean glared at them, "You're not Sam, you're not Dean. What is _wrong_ with you? Why in the hell would you _choose_ to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans," Fake Sam replied, his voice not deep anymore, "Like you."

"You think they're _fans_?" Michelle asked, an eyebrow raised. This whole experience was _very_ amusing. She actually felt like Sam and Dean should be more honored, imitation was the sincerest form of flattery after all.

"I am _not_ a fan, ok," Dean ground out, "Not fans! In fact, I think that the Dean, Sam, and Michelle story _sucks_. It is not fun…"

"It's a little fun," Michelle shrugged.

"It's not entertaining…" Dean tried again.

"I think it is," Michelle countered.

Dean rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the Fakers, "It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house…"

"And we probably _will _end up there at some point," Michelle agreed to that part at least.

"So _you _listen to _me_," Dean pointed at them, "Their pain is_ not_ for your amusement. I mean, do you think they _enjoy_ being treated like circus freaks?"

"Uh, I don't think they care," Fake Dean cut in, staring at Dean as though he were crazy, "Because they're _fictional characters_!"

"They care," Dean replied, "Believe me. They care a lot," he shoved his way through them to continue on, leaving the Fakers to turn and look to Sam and Michelle for some sort of explanation to his reaction.

"He, uh, he takes the story _really_ seriously," Sam said.

"And therein lies the entertainment," Michelle smirked as she took Sam's hand and led him past the Fakers after Dean.

~8~

They stepped into the older part of the cemetery, their flashlights switching from gravestone to gravestone, looking for one in particular.

"Found the four boys," Michelle called.

"And here's Leticia Gore," Sam added, his light on one at the corner of the small area.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Michelle asked, looking up to see Fake Sam and Fake Dean still looking around.

"Uh, looking for bones," Fake Dean said as though it should be obvious, before deepening his voice, "Gotta be around here somewhere."

"Generally bones are _in _the ground," Dean told them.

"Yeah, I know that," Fake Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm just…" he turned to see Sam and Michelle pulling shovels out of a pack, "Wait, hold on. Are you guys _serious_?"

"Deathly," Dean replied as Michelle handed him a shovel.

"We're not really digging up graves," Fake Sam said, "You guys…we're just playing the _games_."

"Trust us," Dean smirked, "You wanna win the game right?"

The Fakers could only watch in horror as Dean started to dig.

~8~

Michelle was finishing up the digging in the grave, it being her turn to do so, while Sam and Dean held a light on her for her to see. Her shovel thumped, hitting the coffin. The wind started to pick up as Sam and the Fakers looked up, only one of the three knowing what that meant.

"Hurry up," Dean muttered, having felt the chill.

Michelle nodded and opened the coffin to reveal a skeleton.

"That's uh, not a plastic skeleton," Fake Dean said, starting to look ill, "That's a _skeleton_ skeleton."

Michelle just looked up as Sam held out a hand to pull her up.

"You just dug up a real grave," Fake Sam gaped, looking pale.

"Yep," Michelle nodded, kneeling down by her bag to sort through their supplies.

"You guys are _nuts_," Fake Dean shook his head, taking a step back.

"I thought you guys said you wanted to be Hunters?" Sam asked them.

"Hunters _aren't real_ man!" Fake Dean shouted as he and his partner backed away, "This isn't real!"

"My God, you guys have _seriously_ lost your grip on this," Fake Sam began, turning to look back at them before slowly stopping, his partner stopping as well as they both looked past Sam.

"What?" Sam asked. He turned, only to see the ghost of Leticia Gore standing beside him.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" she screeched, pushing Sam, sending him flying.

Fake Sam and Fake Dean ran for it. Fake Sam stumbled and fell, Fake Dean running back for him and helping him up. They turned to run again, only for Leticia to appear before them.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" she cried.

"Oh my God!" Fake Sam shouted.

The ghost reached out for them, her arm reaching through their chests to squeeze their heats. A moment later she disappeared as a shot rang out. They fell to the ground, gasping, looking up to see Michelle with her shotgun aimed.

Dean quickly threw a match into the grave he'd just salted and poured gas on, effectively making sure Leticia wouldn't attack again.

"Real enough for you?" Dean asked the Fakers grimly as Michelle went to help Sam up.

They could only stare at the trio, stunned.

~8~

Back in the bar, Fake Sam and Fake Dean were sitting there, hunched over their drinks.

"That was…really…" Fake Sam began, unable to find the words.

"Awful, right?" Dean asked, making the Fakers jump, "Exactly," the two men turned in their seats to see Dean standing behind them, Sam and Michelle on either side of them. Dean pulled out a bill and slapped it on the table, "Round's on us guys."

"See you around," Michelle smiled, patting them on the back before they turned to leave.

"Hey!" Fake Sam called, they turned, "How did you know how to do all that?"

"We um…" Sam began, "We read the books."

They nodded their goodbyes and headed out, stopping by Chuck on the way.

"Hey Chuck!" Dean called, Chuck looked up, "Good luck with the uh, 'Supernatural' books. And screw you very much."

Michelle just shook her head at Dean, but could do little else than offer Chuck an apologetic smile as the boys turned to leave. Unfortunately, someone else seemed to have other ideas, the doors wouldn't open. Sam checked the lock, seeing it unlocked, but the doors remained stuck.

"That's weird," Dean commented.

"Definitely," Sam agreed.

"Unfortunately," Michelle sighed, she had a bad feeling about this.

They headed back into the hotel, trying different doors and windows that led outside, but none budged.

"Anything?" Dean asked, giving up on his window and turning to Sam and Michelle.

"Everything's locked," Michelle confirmed.

"Almost like…" Sam began.

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean supplied, trying the window once more, "Yeah."

"This is bad."

"You think Sammy?"

There was a scream and they were off, running through the hotel, to see the young woman who had portrayed Leticia Gore, backing out of a room.

"Don't go in there!" she shouted as they rushed up to her.

"Get downstairs, ok, go," Dean pushed her down the hall, "Go!"

They slowly walked into the room to see the ghost with the wounded head sitting in the corner, "Why'd you do that?" he asked them, "Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Uh, maybe 'cause of the high and tight she gave you?" Dean said, gesturing to his head, "Huh? How about some thanks?" Sam cleared his throat, Dean rolled his eyes, "What I'm just saying, a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"Oh no…" Michelle breathed, the boys looked at her but she was staring at the ghost, "Your _mom _didn't do that to you, did she?"

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they turned back to the ghost, who shook his head.

"What?" Sam shook his head, "Then who did?"

The ghost just flashed out. They had _just_ made it back to the hallway when they heard a shout. They ran down the hall but were too late, the hook-man was lying on the floor, bleeding from his head, dead.

~8~

Chuck was standing before the audience, the mike in his hands, "Well guys, I guess we're…we're out of time, so thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions…and uh, have a good night. Hey!" Sam suddenly ran onto the stage and whispered in his ear about what had happened, "What?! Holy crap!"

Sam covered the mike, looking out at the audience, "Chuck!"

"Are you serious?" Chuck hissed. Sam just glanced over to the door, Chuck followed his gaze to see Michelle standing there…with a shotgun…not a good thing, "Yup, you're serious."

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Sam just looked back at the audience, "I don't know man. Just do it!"

He ran off the stage, leaving Chuck slightly flabbergasted as to what to do, a moment later he turned back to the audience, "Ok, so good news, I got…much more to tell you…I guess…awesome…"

The door to the room suddenly opened and Dean appeared, leading the manager and other staff members in.

"Buddy I got work to do," the manager complained as he entered.

"You're gonna wanna see this, trust me," Dean smiled, "It's gonna be a hell of a show. Alright?" he kept ushering the rest of the staff in, the Fake Leticia as well, "Here we go, here we go," as soon as they were all in, they shut the doors and drew a salt line across them.

"Uh, what does the future hold for Sam, Dean, and Michelle?" Chuck continued on in the background, "Well, uh, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, no, 'cause, let me tell you, they're not _nearly_ as lame as you think."

"Ok," Dean straightened, heading back to Sam and Michelle.

"New theory?" Michelle asked.

"Well the legends about Leticia are ass backwards, obviously."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "So, alright, let's say, those…those three orphans were playing 'Cowboys and Indians.'"

"LARPing," Michelle smirked, "As Cowboys and Indians."

"Whatever," Sam shook his head, "And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches them in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself," Dean finished.

"If that's true, then that means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building," Michelle reminded them.

"Yeah, Leticia was the only one keeping them under control."

"Until we took her out," Sam sighed.

"Smooth move on our part," Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright, well we've gotta get back to the cemetery and torch the kids' bones."

"How?" Michelle asked, "We're trapped and I'm the only one that has a gun."

"The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing," Sam agreed.

"Exactly," Dean smirked, a light bulb going off in his head.

~8~

"You want me to do_ what_?" the Fake Leticia demanded.

"You're an actress ok, we just want you to act," Dean replied.

"I work at Hooters in Toledo. No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe," Michelle said, "We promise, this is _really _important."

Someone touched Dean's shoulder and he spun around to see Fake Sam and Fake Dean from before standing there.

"We want to help," Fake Dean told him.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing, ok?" Dean said to Sam, "And if that doesn't work, let Michelle work her hoodoo…" he turned to face the duo before Michelle could retort. He knew she hated it when he called her skill at playing people 'hoodoo,' but it was more of a sibling bickering thing than anything and, with the end of the world looming, he was _not_ about to give that little bit of normalcy up, "Guys, no."

"Why not?" Fake Sam asked.

"Because this isn't make-believe."

"We know, we're not nuts, we're freakin' terrified," Fake Dean breathed.

"Yeah," Fake Sam agreed, "But, if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"Because that's what Sam and Dean would do," Fake Dean answered.

"And Michelle would kick their asses if they didn't," Fake Sam added.

"Ah, there's really no such thing as a Croatoan Virus for down there," Chuck continued, gesturing at his nether region, "Uh, you really should see a doctor."

~8~

The Fake Leticia walked into a study, looking around fearfully, "Uh…I really _don't_ want to do this…"

Dean and Michelle leaned in from the doorway, "We're right here sweetheart," Dean reassured her.

"We've got your back," Michelle agreed. They had decided she should go with Dean and the actress as they were hoping to lure the ghosts there, and they would need the shotgun more than Sam and the Fakers would trying to get out one of the doors.

"Trust us, this is gonna work," Dean assured her, clutching an iron poker to his chest as they leaned back into the hallway.

"Boys!" Fake Leticia called, "Boys! Come here this _instant_! You come when I call you. Do you understand me?!"

"Miss Gore?" a voice said.

She turned to see the three ghost boys standing before her.

"You boys have been very _naughty_," she continued, "Now you open the doors. Open the doors right _now_!" they flickered back a step, scared, "_Very_ naughty! You hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty!"

It seemed like it was _actually_ working…

When the woman's cell phone began to play its ringtone.

The ghosts looked at each other, confused for a moment, until Fake Leticia pulled out the cell. They turned to her, glaring, as they realized she wasn't _really_ Miss Gore. Dean and Michelle exchanged a look, nodding, before stepping into the room.

"Run," Dean said, moving before her as she ran from the room, Michelle making sure she made it to the hall before joining Dean.

A moment later the ghosts blasted them against the walls. Dean dropped the poker, but Michelle managed to hang onto the gun and blasted the ghost that charged at her. She went to reload to fire at the ghost by Dean, when Sam ran into the room, picking up the fallen poker and swiping it through the two ghosts, vanishing them.

He reached out, helping Dean up as she stood herself, cocking the gun.

"Thanks," Dean breathed.

Sam went to wave it off, when he was knocked back by another ghost, dropping the poker.

"Sam!" Michelle shouted, blasting the ghost that had attacked him, only for another ghost to knock Dean back and land on top of him, "Dean!" she yelled, blasting that ghost as well.

The brothers jumped to their feet, ready for the next onslaught, as the three ghosts appeared, ready to attack…only to burst into flames.

They all let out a breath of relief, Dean bending down to scoop up the poker, "You know, maybe that guy was right," he commented as they looked at him, "Maybe we _should_ put these things on a bungee."

"Well, _you_ should," Michelle smirked, just waving the shotgun, which she'd held onto throughout, at them.

~8~

That morning, the police were there to collect the bodies from the attack. Dean walked down the drive with the Fakers, stopping to face them, "You know, I gotta hand it to you guys. You _really_ saved our asses back there," and they had. When the ghosts had started to waver, the doors had opened enough for the Fakers to get out of the hotel, Sam getting trapped inside though. They'd made it to the cemetery, dug up the graves, salted and burned the remains, all on their own. They really did save the day, "You know, thanks. Guys, I don't even know your names."

"Oh, well, I'm Barnes," Fake Sam introduced, "This is Damien. What's yours?"

"Dean," he said, "The _real_ Dean."

The duo looked at him a moment, before bursting out with laughter.

"Ha, yeah right," Damien laughed, "Me too."

"Get the hell outta here," Barnes agreed, "_Dean_."

Dean just nodded, "Well, anyway, thanks. Really."

He turned to head off, when Damien called him back, "You're wrong though."

Dean turned around, "Sorry?"

"About 'Supernatural,'" Damien continued, "No offense, but…I'm not sure you get what the story is about."

"Is that so?"

"Well, in real life, he sells stereo equipment," Damien nodded at Barnes, "I fix copiers. _Our_ lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, or even Michelle, to wake up every morning and save the world? To have a brother who would die for you? A friend like Michelle who would stick by you and protect you? Well, who _wouldn't_ want that?"

Dean considered that a minute, "Maybe you got a point. Anyway, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh, well, we met online," Barnes smiled, "'Supernatural' chat room."

"Oh, oh, well must be nice to get out of your parents' basement and make some friends," Dean smiled.

"We're more than friends," Damien replied, taking Barnes's hand, "We're partners."

"Oh…" Dean's eyes widened at that bit of information, Barnes just leaned over to put his head on Damien's shoulder, "Well…howdy partners."

"Howdy," Barnes smiled.

"Right on!" a voice said from beside them. They looked over to see Michelle walking over, smiling, "Congrats!" she called, walking past them and over to Sam.

Dean watched her go before turning back to the duo, "You uh, you know what?" he began, smiling again, "Word of advice…find yourselves a Michelle…trust me, it'll be worth it in the long run," he shrugged, "Maybe that redhead, clearly she'd be more into Jo than you," he laughed, nodding at them and heading off to wait by the Impala, still mulling over their words.

~8~

"Look Sam," Becky was saying to Sam, "I'm not gonna lie, we had _undeniable_ chemistry. But, like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on," she took Chuck's, who had been standing next to her, hand, "Chuck and I, we found each other, my yin to his proud yang, and well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I am so, _so_ sorry."

"Yeah Sam," Chuck nodded, "You know, I'm sorry."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Will you be alright?" Becky asked, concerned. She couldn't help it though, the hotel manager had tried to leave the conference room, breaking the salt line, and nearly let a ghost in. Chuck had saved the day, swiping the ghost with am iron poker and ordering them to salt the door…he'd been so…_amazing_…

"I'll make sure of it," a voice said. They looked over to see Michelle walk over, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist as he placed an arm over her shoulders, smiling, much more comfortable now that he didn't have to handle Becky alone.

"Ok, oh, um hey, Chuck," Sam turned to Chuck, "Look, if you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us."

"Wow," Chuck's eyes widened, "Really?"

"No, not really," Sam replied seriously, "We have guns and we'll find you."

"Ok, ok," Chuck swallowed hard, "No more books."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about them, Chuck. You publish as many books as you want. I'll deal with the boys."

"Deal with us?" Sam asked.

Michelle just smirked and turned, pulling Sam into a deep, passionate kiss that left him breathless and gasping, and more than a little bit stunned when she pulled away.

"So the books…" she smiled at Sam.

"Books?" he asked, blinking rapidly though it did nothing to help his daze, "Books, right, yeah…books…"

"Chuck can publish them?" she asked, nearly laughing.

But all Sam could muster was another round of "Books, right, yeah…books…"

Michelle _did_ laugh this time and turned to Chuck, "Take that as a yes," she gave him a wink and walked off, pulling Sam with her.

"Wait!" Becky called, rushing up to them, "One more thing!" they turned, Sam managing to shake himself out of his daze, "In Chapter 33 of 'Supernatural,' Time Is on My Side, there's that girl Bela, she's British and like a cat burglar…"

"Yeah, yeah we know," Sam nodded, finally coherent.

"She stole the Colt from you and then she _said_ she gave it to Lilith, remember?" Becky began.

"Yeah…" Michelle said slowly.

"Well you know she lied right? She never really gave it to Lilith."

"Wait, what?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Didn't you _read_ the book?"

Sam looked at Michelle, knowing she'd read quite a few of them, "I only read the ones before me," she replied, just as surprised.

"There's this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley," Becky explained, not noticing Michelle stiffen at the name, neither did Sam for that matter, far too shocked at what Becky was saying, "Lilith's right-hand man, I think her lover too."

"Crowley?" Sam turned to Chuck, "It didn't occur to you to_ tell_ us this before?"

"I'm sorry," Chuck shrugged, "I…I didn't remember, I'm not as big of a fan as she is."

"Becky, tell us everything," Sam turned back to the woman, who looked pleased to be able to help.

~8~

Dean was waiting by the Impala as Sam and Michelle walked up, a smile on his face.

"You ok?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "You know, I think I'm good."

"Well, you're not gonna believe it but, we got a lead on the Colt," Sam told him.

"What?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Long story, tell you on the way?"

"What are we waiting for?"

They all piled in the Impala and drove off, their next hunt, the Colt.

A/N: Lol, Pre-Mi. So Chuck thinks she's a better Hunter, because of how she was raised. The boys tend to agree...but just how thoroughly _was_ she trained? How far back does her family line, her Hunter line, actually go? We'll find out in four chapters :) But...did you love that red-head? I felt like, there were so many questions naturally asked about the boys that something had to be asked about Michelle. I really wanted to make her feel as uncomfortable as the boys were feeling, and that seemed like a good way to go :)

On a slightly sad note...next chapter...Jo, Ellen, hellhounds...fans of the show will know what's coming for them, but...will anything be different with Michelle there? Oh yes. Just remember, the boys know Michelle made a deal with the 'King of the Crossroad Demons' to take Dean's place in Hell and we all know who that is...how will they react? Especially when Sam remembers _exactly_ how a deal with such a demon is sealed.

And...on an even sadder note...this story will be over in like 2 weeks! No! I hate it when they end. But still, we'll get a BBC's Sherlock story to follow :)


	10. Abandon All Hope

Abandon All Hope

Dean, Sam, and Michelle were stopped near a lake, Dean on the phone with Castiel as Sam and Michelle leaned against the car.

"Got him," Castiel said, his voice carrying over to Sam and Michelle as well, "The demon Crowley is making a deal as we speak, it's…going down."

"Going down?" Dean raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "Right. Ok, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him."

"I won't lose him," Castiel replied, hanging up

Dean turned to the pair and nodded at the car, they all piled in and headed off.

A few moments later Dean's phone rang again, "Cas?"

"I followed him," Cas replied, "It's not far, but…it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can't get in."

"That's ok, you did great. We'll take it from here."

~8~

Sam, Dean, and Michelle watched from the bushes as Jo Harvelle approached the gate of a large mansion-esque home.

"Ow!" Dean hissed as Michelle smacked in the back of the head, "What was _that_ for?"

"Eyes off Jo's dress," Michelle replied just as quietly. Jo was currently dressed up in a knee length black dress, a bit low cut, and Dean's eyes had been lingering in an inappropriate area.

Jo stepped forward and pressed the intercom on the gate around the home.

"Hello?" someone called.

"Hello," Jo began, "My car broke down. I…I need some help."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Jo cast a glance over in their direction, waiting till the gates swung open before turning around to see two men approaching.

"Evening, pretty lady," the first man greeted, "Get yourself on in here."

She shook her head, "I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby," the first man grinned, glancing back at his partner a moment, "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what?" she backed away, "I think I should wait by my car."

She turned to try and walk off, when the first man grabbed her shoulder, his eyes black, "We said, get your ass in here."

Jo tensed, ready to strike, when another hand grabbed the man's arm. She spun around to see Michelle jam her elbow down on the man's, breaking it, as Sam stabbed the second man through the neck with Ruby's knife. He tossed it to Michelle, who stabbed the first man, while Dean jogged up with a gun, making sure Jo was ok, "Nice work, Jo," he said, tossing her a bag.

"Thanks," Jo smirked, pulling out a pair of wire cutters, "Ok. Shall we?"

~8~

They snuck into the house just as Jo cut the lights, waiting as the demon they were after, Crowley, walked into the room. He stopped short, seeing the three of them there.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked. He glanced at Michelle, who nodded, it was a demon.

"So," Crowley said, not at all startled to see them, "The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew finally found me. Took you long enough."

Sam's grip on Ruby's knife tightened as Dean and Michelle held up their shotguns. Crowley started to approach, but stopped when he saw the edge of his rug was rumpled, he knelt down and tossed a corner up, revealing a Devil's Trap painted on the bottom of it.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much this rug_ cost_?" he glared at them.

Suddenly two men grabbed Sam and Dean from behind, disarming them. Michelle turned, ready to fire at the demons, when she was thrown back against the wall by Crowley, being held there by his one arm, his powers holding her about a foot above the floor.

He took a few steps towards her, "Lovely to see you again luv. Miss me?"

Michelle glared at him as the boys looked confused.

He glanced over at them, smirking, before turning to Michelle, "Don't tell me Ruby renegged on her clause," he shrugged, "She always was a lying little bitch, wasn't she?" he sighed, turning to see the boys frowning, "Oh, sorry, how rude of me," he held out a hand, gesturing to himself, "King of the Crossroad Demons at your service."

He laughed as their eyes widened, making the connection between him and Michelle. He had been the only Crossroads Demon willing to make the deal she'd needed to make oh…little more than a year ago? He'd been hoping to avoid this whole mess of Lucifer walking free, knowing that was why the demons were so keen to have Dean Winchester in their clutches in the pit…so he'd made the deal hoping to keep the boy from breaking the first seal. Unfortunately, his fellow demons seemed to be resourceful, finding a substitute.

He shook his head, pulling out the Colt with his other hand, "This is it, right?" he asked, holding it up for them to see, "This is what it's all about," he aimed the gun straight at Dean for a moment, before shifting it and shooting the two demons through the head, "We need to talk. Privately."

He lowered his arm, allowing Michelle to fall back to the ground. Sam ran to her side as Dean kept an eye on Crowley, who just gave them a look and walked out of the room, the trio following a moment later.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked as they came to a stop in a study.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley held the Colt up once more. He waved a hand and the door they came through slammed shut, "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You _told_ us?" Sam frowned.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley shrugged.

"Why?" Michelle asked, "Why tell us anything?"

Crowley just aimed the gun at Dean once more, "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"It's not going to work!" Michelle said for what felt like the hundredth time, "I've said this before."

Dean just waved her off, turning back to Crowley, until they literally saw it not work, they were going to chance it actually working, "Uh huh, ok, and why exactly would _you _want the devil dead?"

"It's called…" Crowley lowered the gun, "Survival. Well, I forgot girly there is the brains, you two, at best, are functioning morons…"

"You're functioning...morons…" Dean tried to insult him.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Lucifer isn't a _demon_, remember? He's an _angel_. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about _you_, what can he think about _us_?"

"But he _created_ you," Sam frowned.

"From the corruptions of humans," Michelle cut in, "Demons are his proof that humans are flawed and evil, or at least that they have the _potential_ for evil. Every demon was once a human that he was able to twist into a perversion of what they were," they looked at her, "To Lucifer, they're _worse _than humans. The only reason they're still around is that they're useful, for now."

Crowley nodded, "We're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in _sales_, damn it! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" he held out the Colt, handle first, to Sam.

The trio glanced at each other as Crowley wiggled the gun. Sam hesitantly reached out and took it.

"Great," Sam nodded.

"Great," Crowley smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?"

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam glanced over at Dean and nodded, "Great," he put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked but did nothing else, Sam stared, surprised, Crowley was just impassively staring back.

"Did you_ really_ think a _demon_ would hand over a _demon-killing_ gun _with_ the bullets in it?" Michelle leaned over to ask Sam.

Sam nodded before reaching out and suddenly punching Crowley across the face, "What the bloody hell was that for!?" the demon shouted, wiping a hand to the corner of his mouth as Sam massaged his knuckles.

Sam just glared, "You kissed Michelle!"

It was how the Crossroad Demons made their deals, sealed with a kiss.

Crowley sneered, "Your little girlfriend kissed me first," he glared as Sam raised his hand to punch him again.

"Bullets!" Michelle shouted, grabbing Sam's fist and pulling it down, "Just give us the bullets and we'll leave."

Crowley's eyes narrowed but he moved to his desk and dug through it for the bullets.

Dean seemed a little surprised at that, "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway," Crowley shrugged, "Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, ok! Morons!"

He threw a package at Dean, who caught it and opened it to see bullets for the Colt lined up. They looked over, Crowley was gone.

~8~

Sam, Dean, and Michelle were sitting in Bobby's study, Jo and Ellen trying some sort of drinking game with Castiel in the kitchen, while Bobby sat in another room, setting something up.

Dean was behind the desk, Sam across from him, Michelle standing near the wall, leafing through some papers of news reports Bobby had printed out.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked, taking a swig of beer.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon," Dean remarked, "Well, better late than never."

"Thank you again for your continued support," Sam deadpanned, not at all amused.

"You're welcome," Dean smirked, clinking his beer bottle with Sam's in a toast, "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam sighed.

"I'm not sure it is a _trap_," Michelle said, walking over and placing the papers on the desk, "Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this…" she slid a few other papers forward with pictures of different men and women, "There've been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Ok," Sam nodded, seeing all the facts.

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with," Dean stated, staring pointedly at Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

"Dean…" Michelle tried to speak.

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, ok," Dean continued, ignoring them both, "We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if _you're_ there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

Michelle snorted, "Since when have you two _ever_ done anything smart?"

Sam just reached out and tugged her into his lap, "I fell in love with you."

She smiled, "_Very_ good answer."

"I'm serious," Dean interrupted.

"Haven't we learned a damn thing?" Sam sighed, turning his attention to his brother, "If we're gonna do this…"

"We're gonna do it _together_," Michelle finished, taking Sam's hand.

Dean looked between the two for a long moment before looking away, "Ok. But it's a stupid frigging idea," he looked back at them, only for his gaze to be drawn past them to Castiel, Ellen, and Jo.

Sam and Michelle turned around to look as well, "Boy, talk about stupid ideas," Sam muttered.

"Good God," Dean agreed, his eyes trained on Jo, who was getting up to go to the fridge, "True that," he took a swig and stood up, heading over to Jo as she rummaged through it, her bottom prominent in his view. She turned around only to see him right behind her, "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted.

"So…" he began, turning to lean against the counter, "Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry."

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-Earth speech?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"What?"

"No!" he said quickly, they laughed a bit, "If I _was_, would, uh, would that _work_?"

Jo smiled and leaned in close to him, her lips only a hair away from his, when she pulled back, "No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on Earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect," she laughed and walked away from him, high-fiving Michelle, who had come into the kitchen with Sam to watch Dean get shot down.

"If you're into that kind of thing," Dean grumbled.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby's voice called over to them, "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

Sam, Michelle, and Ellen stepped in to see Bobby setting up a camera, followed by Dean and Jo.

"Oh come on, Bobby," Ellen remarked, "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," Sam agreed, but Michelle nudged him in the stomach.

"Shut up," Bobby replied, "You're drinking _my_ beer," he finished setting the camera up and rolled back to where they were all standing, Castiel coming to join them, "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Everyone just sighed and got into position. Castiel on the left, followed by Sam, with Michelle and then Ellen standing in front of them, Dean behind Ellen and Jo, Bobby in front of Jo.

"Ha!" Ellen laughed, "Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right," Castiel replied seriously, "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This _is_ our last night on Earth."

Their smiles started to disappear.

"Well then," Michelle smiled, "Say 'Got Salt!'"

They started laughing as the camera flashed, all of them smiling.

~8~

The Impala drove slowly into the empty streets of the town, missing people posters tacked to the telephone poles, trash littering the street. It was eerily quiet as they held their arms out the windows, trying to get signals on their phones only to receive none.

"You getting a signal?" Michelle asked the boys, looking out the window at the streets.

"No, nothing," Dean replied as Sam shook his head, "Nice and spooky," he waved out the window at the other car following them and pulled over so Ellen could drive up next to them. Jo lowered the window, Castiel in the backseat.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked them.

"We're gonna go check out the PD," Dean told them, "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

Ellen nodded, "Ok."

Dean drove off, leaving the two women and Castiel behind.

~8~

Michelle shivered violently as they wandered through the empty police department and looked over her shoulder, frowning, she couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened to Castiel.

~8~

There was nothing in the PD so they headed back, getting out of the car and waiting for Ellen and Jo, who were pulling up to them.

"Station's empty," Dean replied.

"So's everything else," Jo commented.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What?" Sam frowned, "He was with you."

"Nope. He went after the reapers."

"Reapers?" Dean's eyes widened.

"He saw reapers?" Sam turned to look at the street as though he'd be able to see them, "Where?"

"Everywhere," Michelle answered. They all looked over to see her standing there looking at the street, her gaze shifting all around.

"You can see them?" Dean asked, frowning.

She shook her head, "Not usually but…"

"But what?" Sam stepped next to her.

"There's _so many_ of them," she frowned, "I guess…it's like they're so condensed I can't not see them? If that makes sense…"

~8~

Castiel stood still in the center of a ring of holy oil burning around him. There was one other man in the room, a middle-aged man with light brown hair…but Castiel could sense him, the person within the vessel.

"Lucifer," Castiel turned to face him, standing just on the other side of the flames.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters…and another young woman," Lucifer replied.

"I came alone."

"Loyalty," Lucifer nodded, "Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes…" Castiel said slowly, not sure what Lucifer was getting at.

"What was that like?"

Castiel looked around, confused, "Um. Slow. Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are," Lucifer breathed, stepping closer to the fire, lighting up his face. He didn't look at all healthy. He was very pale, almost gray, with round marks on one side of his face almost like wounds or burns.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel frowned.

"Yes," he sighed, "Um, Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so…"

"You…" Castiel stepped forward, about to confront the man, but stopped short, the fire separating them, "You are _not_ taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you. And neither will Michelle."

Lucifer smirked, "Ah, yes, Michelle, I _have_ heard a lot about her. She's a rather special individual, isn't she? And not just to you or the Winchesters."

Castiel's expression hardened, "I will not let you harm them."

"Castiel," he continued sadly, "I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels…"

"You _really_ have to ask?" Castiel glared.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which, in this case, just happen to be mine?"

"I'll die first," he nearly spat.

"I suppose you will," Lucifer agreed, looking down at the flames.

~8~

The gang was walking through the streets, shotguns in their hands, on the lookout for trouble.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean remarked.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam looked at his brother worriedly.

"I don't know what else could have," Michelle sighed, equally as concerned.

"There you are," a voice called, they spun around to see a demon, very familiar to the Winchesters and a bit to Michelle.

"Meg," Sam glared.

And that was when Michelle remembered who she was, she was one of the demons who attacked when Bobby had been possessed after they got Sam back and Lucifer was released.

"Shouldn't have come here," Meg smirked.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean aimed the Colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano," she replied as something splashed a puddle near her feet. There was a distinct sound of dogs growling and barking. They quickly looked around for the source of the noise, realizing they were surrounded. Dean tensed, trying to pretend he wasn't afraid.

"Hellhounds," Michelle remarked.

"Yeah," Meg nodded, turning her attention to Dean, "Your favorite Dean. Come on, boys and girls. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam ground out.

"Your call," Meg shrugged, "You can make this easy or you can make it really, _really_ hard."

Dean looked back at Ellen, who nodded, her grip on her gun tightening. He glanced at the others, they were ready too.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean replied, shifting his aim and firing at the hellhound, wounding it.

"Run!" Sam shouted.

They all took off down the street, trying to find some place to hide, when a hound tackled Dean to the ground.

"Dean!" Jo yelled, having heard him fall.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean called.

But Jo didn't listen. Instead she began to fire her shotgun in Dean's direction, Sam, Ellen, and Michelle turning around and running back. Jo kept firing, knocking the hound further and further back, off of Dean.

"Jo!" Michelle screamed, lunging forward and shoving her to the side as a hound attacked, now able to see them given the massive amount of hellish energy in the town. Michelle fell to the ground, the hound tearing a claw against her side viciously.

"Michelle!" they all shouted.

Jo fired her gun in her direction, knocking the hound off the girl, only for a hound to turn on her and bite her leg.

"No!" Ellen yelled, firing at the hellhound by Jo while Sam fired at the one by Michelle. He ran to her side, scooping her up as she pressed a hand to her bleeding wound as Ellen and Dean ran to Jo and hefted her between them, the three running after Sam as he burst into the nearest store, a hardware store.

Ellen continued to help Jo into the store as Dean turned and slammed the doors shut, Sam depositing Michelle on the floor by the front counter before running to help his brother.

Ellen helped Jo sit on the counter and dropped to her knees by Michelle, who was breathing hard, nearly hyperventilating, from the pain, "Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, breathe now…"

Sam chained the doors shut, "Ok!" he called.

"Boys, need some help here!" Ellen shouted back to them.

They quickly grabbed some bags of rock salt and slit them open, frantically pouring it into a line by the doorway and windows. Ellen peeled Michelle's hand away from her side, staring in shock at the blood slowly leaking from the wound, not at all a spurt and pour like she was expecting. She looked up at Michelle, her eyes wide, the girl just flinched and pressed her hand back against the wound as Sam and Dean ran over.

"Jo…" Michelle groaned.

"I'm here," Jo's voice drifted down to her.

"You…" she bit her lip, "You ok?"

Jo nearly laughed, when a pain shot up her leg from the movement, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ellen…" Michelle turned back to her, trying to sit up.

"Don't you move baby girl," Ellen tried to hold her down.

Michelle reached up her other hand to the strap around her shoulder, her messenger bag, "Got…some supplies…" she wheezed.

Ellen gently pulled the bag over Michelle's head and looked in, to see a mess of bandages and medical supplies, disinfectant, stitching tools. Ellen moved to pull her hand away again, when she grabbed Ellen's arm, "Jo first."

"Michelle…" Jo cut in, shaking her head, her wound was by far more serious.

Ellen handed a large gauze to Sam, who was kneeling on Michelle's other side. He carefully pulled her hand away and quickly pressed the gauze to it while Ellen stood and, with a nod from Dean, both got to work on Jo. Though everyone's glance kept returning to Michelle, who was now shaking, as though cold, and looking far too pale for anyone's comfort.

~8~

Jo sat beside Michelle, having been moved there by Dean before he went off to try and contact Bobby. She was holding the girl's hand tightly in her own, flinching every time her mother moved the gauze away. She almost felt lucky to only get a bite, true the hound had managed to break her leg in two places by biting her, but it was far less gory than Michelle's wound.

"Gonna be alright," Ellen muttered from Michelle's other side. Sam knelt down and handed her a bowl of water and some more gauze, she'd been trying to clean the wound, "Thank you."

Sam remained crouched at Michelle's leg, when Michelle just turned to him, still breathing a bit erratically, but _able_ to breathe, "Sam," she said, he looked at her, "Go help Dean…keep him from breaking whatever it is he's trying to do."

"But…" Sam began, not wanting to leave her side.

"He needs your help," she said meaningfully, "I've got Ellen and Jo, I'll be fine," he opened his mouth to argue, "I promise. Ok? Go!"

He sighed and nodded, getting up to look for his brother as Ellen pulled the gauze back again and began to clean the wound.

Dean was standing by the electronics section, fiddling with some sort of receiver, "How's she holding up?" Dean asked, speaking more about Michelle as he knew Jo was alright, having helped Ellen patch her up…Michelle on the other hand…

There was a long silence as Sam swallowed hard. He honestly didn't know. He knew Michelle was good at hiding things, her emotions and all, she was an expert at lying too, he'd realized that now, so he had no idea just how bad she was hurting, if she was hiding her pain to try and keep them calm…not that it helped. He didn't know how she could be alright, there…there was _so much blood_. His mind just kept bringing up images of when Dean had been attacked by the hounds before going to Hell…

"She promises she'll be ok but…" he took a breath, "Salt lines are holding up."

"Safe for now," Dean nodded, trying to get his brother's mind off Michelle's fate. Not that he could get his own off it. He'd seen that hound tear into her, seen the wound, the blood. He shook his head firmly.

"Saf_er_," Sam scoffed, glancing back at the girls, who were speaking quietly, "Trapped like rats."

"Hey, you heard Meg," Dean looked up, pulling his brother's attention back, "Her father's _here_. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it…no matter what," Dean glanced over at the girls, Michelle trying to give them a small smile, there was another long silence, "Here we go," he turned back to the gadget he was working on and it squealed, "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in."

There was static for a moment before, "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead," Bobby's voice came back.

Sam and Dean let out a breath of relief, "Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"It's ok, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

"No," Dean said grimly, glancing at Sam, "It's…it's…it's Michelle. Bobby, it's pretty bad. And Jo got dinged up as well…"

"Ok. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."

"Bobby, I don't think she's…" Sam cut in, breaking off, unable to even entertain the thought that Michelle, their power house, their rock, might not make it.

"I said, _what do we do next_?" Bobby repeated, his voice like steel.

"Right," Dean took the speaker back, "Ok, right."

"Damn right, right," Bobby snapped, "What the hell do you think that girl would do if she heard you two talking like this?"

"Kick us in the nuts…" Dean smiled a bit at that, "Again."

"And don't think Jo or Ellen won't if she tells them to. Now, tell me what you got."

Dean took a breath and explained everything that had happened, Meg, the hounds, Jo and Michelle's state, the reapers, and Cas disappearing.

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" Bobby asked.

"I don't…" Dean shook his head.

"Michelle can see them too," Sam cut in, "The way she was looking at the street, more than we ever thought possible."

"Does the number matter?"

"Devil's in the details, Dean," Bobby replied, "And I don't like the sound of that."

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what…wh…what does that sound like?"

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"As in _Death_. The Horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."

"Unleash?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "Hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"Not this guy," Bobby sighed, "This is…this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box 600 feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."

"You have any other good news?" Dean shook his head.

"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. 'The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage.' Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the 'Battle of Hellhole.'"

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Sam asked.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm."

~8~

Castiel stood in the ring of fire, his eyes on Lucifer, Lucifer still watching him, even as Meg entered the room.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down," Meg said, smirking, "And that girl they were with…" she shook her head, "Doesn't look good for her."

"What?" Castiel's eyes widened.

Meg turned to him, a triumphant smile on her face, "My hellhounds got her good," Lucifer watched in curiosity as Castiel's expression morphed to concern and fear before Meg spoke again, "What should I do with them?"

"Leave them alone," Lucifer replied.

"I…I'm sorry, but are you sure?" Meg frowned, looking up at her father, "Shouldn't we…"

"Trust me, child," Lucifer cut in, hugging Meg to him, stroking her hair, as Castiel looked around, eyeing a pipe bolted to the wall, "Everything happens for a reason," he turned to Castiel, "Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?"

"After what she did to Michelle," Castiel glared at Meg, "_Never_."

~8~

Sam and Dean stood a few feet away from the girls as Michelle sat cross-legged next to Jo and Ellen, she still had a hand on her side but there was a large gauze on it, and a bandage wrapped around her torso holding it in place.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt," Dean muttered to his brother.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah, and that's_ after_ we get Jo and Michelle the hell out of town," Dean sighed, feeling a headache come on at how much was stacked against them.

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher?"

"I'll see what we got," Sam turned to go, when the sound of a gun cocking reached them. He turned around to see Michelle aiming her gun at him.

"If you _think_ I'm leaving you two alone to face the devil," she began seriously, having heard them, "I will shoot you _both_ right now."

"Michelle…" Sam began, tears in his eyes at seeing her like this, pale, clearly in pain, blood all over her clothes...

"No Sam," she glared, not lowering the gun, "I came this far with you, I'm going all the way or die trying."

"That's what we're trying to avoid," Dean replied.

"Fine," Michelle lowered her gun, "Either I go with you or I blow this place up with me and the hellhounds in it."

"What?!" Sam and Dean demanded.

"Think about it," she stared them down, "The hellhounds have our scents and they won't stop. Now we've got all we need for a bomb in here, propane, iron nails, wiring, salt…I'll just let them in and…"

"Stop," Jo cut in, seeing the boys about to argue and not wanting to hear her best friend talk about dying like that, "Guys, stop," everyone quieted and looked at her, "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?"

"I am," Michelle argued, "If I just…"

"I can't move my leg," Jo cut in, "We obviously can't put the bomb or whatever on a timer, there's no guarantee the hounds will come in here and even then…I won't be able to move fast enough…you can. Even with your wounds, you're faster than me."

"She can't even move," Dean rolled his eyes at the women.

"Oh really?" Michelle glared at him. She reached out to try and push herself up but grunted in pain. Ellen immediately reached out to grab her arm. Michelle grabbed hold of her as well and used her as a support to stand up. As soon as she was upright she swayed a bit, Sam jolting forward to steady her.

Both boys were just shocked that she was able to even _stand_ with her wound.

"How?" Sam breathed, eyes wide.

"The slash must not have been as bad as we thought," she shrugged.

Dean frowned, eyeing her for any hint of a lie. He remembered the hellhounds tearing into him before he died, it was _never_ 'not that bad.' But then again…there she was, standing, a bit hunched as the wound was still prevalent, maybe it _had_ just _looked_ worse than it was...but...if she could walk…she might be able to run…

"See?" Michelle said, taking a few steps away from Sam, standing of her own power.

"I told you," Jo called, smiling up at her friend, tears in her eyes, "You can make it out but…I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen chastised her daughter.

"Mom," Jo shook her head at her mother, "I _can't_ walk, I doubt if I try I'll be able to even _stand_, and if I can, it'll hurt too much to do anything. I can't help you fight, but I _can_ do _something_," she looked over at Michelle, "I can do this for you."

"Jo," Michelle shook her head softly, "You don't have to…"

"I do," Jo tried to smile, "They need _you_ more than _me_."

"That's not true," both Dean, Michelle, and Ellen said at once.

Jo laughed, "It _is_," she nodded, "We all need you alive Michelle, if only to keep _those two_ alive long enough to get a shot at the devil…and it's a shot we_ have_ to take," she looked at all of them pointedly, daring them to argue, "Ok…so…I let the dogs in and you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes head start, anyway."

"Jo…" Michelle tried again.

"You heard the girl," Ellen cut in. She'd been watching her daughter these last few minutes, turning into a magnificent and brave woman. Sam, Dean, and Michelle looked up at her as though she was crazy, but it wasn't that. It was that Jo was right, "Do it," she nodded.

Sam, Dean, and Michelle exchanged a look before the boys went off to get the supplies, Michelle resting against the counter as she tried to gather her strength to run. She watched as Sam and Dean grabbed various materials for the bombs, filling pails with nails, salt, and propane tanks. By the time night fell, they were ready.

Sam knelt with Michelle beside Jo, Michelle hugging the young woman tightly before letting go. Sam held her hand a moment in silent thanks. Jo nodded at him, understanding, her sacrifice was allowing him to keep Michelle. Sam turned and helped Michelle stand. It seemed like once she was standing or sitting she was fine, but the transition was what got her. He helped her to the back, the two of them getting a head start so they would be able to make it out by the time Dean came to join them.

Dean led a string of wires from the containers over to Jo, kneeling down and pressing a button into her hands, "Ok, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later," Jo smiled, holding up her shotgun for him to take.

Dean eyed her as the tears she'd been holding in began to fall from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and then gave her a kiss on the lips before getting up, Ellen taking his spot next to her.

"Mom, no," Jo shook her head, realizing what her mother was planning to do.

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen told her, "Like you said, you can't move fast enough. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this _is_ important," Jo nodded, "But I will _not _leave you here alone," she took a breath and looked up at Dean, "Get going now."

Dean hesitated a moment before nodding and walking off.

"And Dean?" Ellen called, he turned to look at her, "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

He nodded and walked out of the room, rushing to catch up to Sam and Michelle.

Ellen got up and unchained the doors, sweeping the salt away with her foot and opening the propane tanks before sitting down with Jo, hugging her, "I will always love you, baby."

"I love you too mom," Jo replied as a hound howled. They looked at the doors just as they burst open.

"It's ok," Ellen whispered, clutching Jo to her as they could hear the hounds growl and enter, walking around the shop, following the scents.

They remained still, a hellhound coming up right before them, blowing a breath in their faces.

"It'll be ok," Jo said, squeezing her mother's hand that was joined with hers, holding the button.

"You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!" Ellen shouted at the hound before they both pushed the button.

~8~

Dean, Sam, and Michelle froze as the hardware store exploded behind them. They spun around to stare at it for a moment before Dean took off down the alley, Sam and Michelle following behind, Sam glancing at Michelle every now and then to make sure she was ok. He could tell she was struggling, by the way she was biting her lip and panting, but she would be_ damned_ if she gave up _now_, not after what Ellen and Jo did.

They reached the edge of the farm, sneaking through the bushes until they came across a field with dozens of men standing there, waiting.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," Dean remarked.

"Ok," Sam breathed, squeezing Michelle's hand.

"Ok," Dean agreed, Michelle nodding.

"Last words?" Sam asked, glancing at them.

Dean looked at Sam a moment, "I think I'm good."

"I don't know what to say," Michelle admitted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Me too."

They looked back at the people, "Here goes nothing," Dean grumbled.

Sam pushed his way through the crowd of people with his shotgun, alone, knowing Michelle was waiting by the bushes with her gun ready, should any try to sneak up on him, only to see a man he recognized as Lucifer filling in a hole.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, Lucifer turned, dropping his shovel at the sight of Sam aiming his gun at him, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here," Lucifer remarked, "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah?" a voice said beside him. Lucifer looked over to see Dean pointing the Colt at him, "Well, _I'd_ hurt you," he aimed, point blank, at the angel's forehead, "So suck it," and fired.

Lucifer collapsed to the ground, yet none of the men reacted. Sam and Dean looked down at the body a moment, when Lucifer suddenly inhaled and shifted position, "Ow…" he stood up, much to the shock of Dean and the horror of Sam, Michelle just closed her eyes and shook her head, she'd TOLD them this would happen, "Where did you get that?" he turned to Dean and punched him, sending him flying into a tree at the edge of the area, falling hard to the ground.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer turned back to the hole as Sam turned to his brother to see Michelle already kneeling at his side, checking on him, "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There're only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done…" he picked up the shovel again and began to shove more dirt into a pit as Sam just turned and ran over to Dean and Michelle, breathing a sigh of relief when Michelle nodded that Dean was fine, just knocked out.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say 'yes' here and now?" Lucifer called, not seeming to see Michelle behind Sam. Sam just stood up to face him, "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's _never_ gonna happen!" Sam shouted.

Lucifer just shrugged and went back to filling the hole, "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch," Sam glared at him, "I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam," Lucifer smiled, "You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."

Sam opened his mouth to give an angry retort, when he felt someone take his hand. He glanced back to see Michelle had scrambled to the other side of Dean and had taken his hand in support. He could almost feel himself calming down as he turned to look back at Lucifer, seeing the men around them still not doing anything, "What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town," Lucifer glanced over at him, "One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?"

Lucifer paused, nodding at the hole, "In there. I know, it's awful, but these Horsemen are _so _demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I_ have_ to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer dropped the shovel, done, and turned to Sam, "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I _begged_ him to stand with me, and Michael…Michael _turned_ on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was _different_. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?"

"Don't you _dare_ listen to him Sam," Michelle said, standing and stepping beside him, squeezing his hand once more.

Lucifer's eyes widened as he saw her, before smiling, "So _this _is Michelle…I've heard quite a lot about you," he started nodded, looking from Sam to Michelle a moment, "Now I understand…" he tilted his head as he eyed her up and down, his gaze drifting to the gauze, "You faced down a hellhound and lived? Impressive. But as much as I'd love to continue, we'll have to cut this little reunion short. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would," he turned to the hole once more and began to chant, turning to his demons, "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls…"

"Sam," Michelle whispered as the demons repeated Lucifer's words. He looked over at her, only to be tugged down, Dean stirring, alive.

"To complete this tribute," Lucifer finished.

"To complete this tribute."

The trio watched in horror as one by one the demons flashed gold and fell down dead.

"What?" Lucifer called to them, "They're just demons," he turned back to the mass grave as the ground began to rumble.

"Cas!" Michelle gasped, so relieved to see the angel alive. Sam and Dean whipped around to see Castiel, holding a finger to his lips.

Lucifer turned, only to see them gone.

~8~

They were standing in Bobby's house, all gathered around the fireplace, Bobby holding the copy of the photo he'd taken earlier in his hands.

He leaned forward, about to toss it in the flames, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Michelle standing there, changed out of her bloodied clothes. She took the picture from him and turned around, walking over to a small table. The boys watched her curiously a moment, before she turned around, the picture now framed. She walked over to the fireplace and put the picture on the mantel.

"We _honor_ their memory," was all she said, "We don't _erase_ it."

And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving them to ponder her words and stare at the picture.

She walked out into the backyard, feeling the sunshine did not fit the mood of the day nor the loss.

"I heard you were injured," Castiel said from behind her.

She turned around, "Hellhound tore into me."

Castiel tilted his head, eyeing her, "And you are still alive?"

Michelle frowned and lifted up the side of her shirt, the bandage gone, to reveal three already healed scars from the claw of a hellhound, "What's happening to me Castiel?"

Castiel could only stare in shock at the wound she had received not even twelve hours ago.

A/N: What _is_ happening to Michelle? Not even she knows.

Have to say, you guys have given some great theories on what Michelle is and who her father is. Not going to say anything about it for certain. I will be hinting a little more in a a couple chapters to come, but...not saying!

And thanks so much! 55 reviews! You've beaten 'Hell!' And we're almost halfway through the story, I think we just might make it to 100! :)


	11. Sam Interrupted

Sam Interrupted

Sam was sitting in between Dean and Michelle, across from a doctor, in his office at a mental institution. The boys had gotten a call from one of their father's friends for some help and had immediately headed out. Now, they were just trying to get in. The doctor glanced at their files, then them, and then back to the files in the folder.

"You were referred to me by Dr. Babar in Chicago," the doctor began.

"That's right," Dean nodded.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"I don't know…" Dean said slowly, "I don't have any elephant books."

"Listen doctor," Michelle cut in, seeing the conversation getting away from them, "I think that the doc was in over his head with this one," she nodded at Sam.

The doctor glanced at the files, seeing the woman listed as a friend of the family.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "My brother is…" he could only whistle and spin his finger by his head in an 'insane' motion.

"Ok, fine," the doctor held up his hand to stop Dean, "Thank you that's…that's really _not_ necessary," he sighed and turned to Sam, picking up his clipboard to take notes, "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling about all this."

"I'm fine," Sam insisted quickly before retracting his words, "I mean, ok, a little depressed, I guess."

"Alright, any idea why?"

Sam sighed, "Probably because I started the Apocalypse."

The doctor paused in his notes and looked up at him, incredulous, "The Apocalypse?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "That's right."

The doctor looked over at Dean and then back to Sam, "And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean," he let out a breath and leaned forward, ready to explain, "I almost killed this demon Lilith, I mean, basically paved the way for Lucifer to be freed from Hell. So now he's topside and we're trying to stop him."

The doctor glanced up again, looking between the trio, "Who is?"

"Me," Sam said, before pointing at Dean and Michelle, "And them…and this one angel."

"Oh, you mean like an angel on your shoulder," the doctor gestured to his shoulder.

"No, no, his name's Casty," Sam shook his head, completely serious, "He wears a trench coat."

Michelle just shook her head at him.

"So what do you think doc?" Dean leaned in, "I mean the kid's been beating himself up about this for months."

"I keep telling him the Apocalypse wasn't his fault," Michelle agreed as the doctor looked up.

"It's not?" the doctor frowned, looking at her.

"No, it was this guy Jake Talley, the demons resurrected him to kill Lilith," Michelle explained, "We got to Sam in time and stopped Ruby."

"I'm sorry, Ruby is…"

"She was this other demon," Dean cut in, "Who got him addicted to demon blood, near the end he was practically chugging the stuff," the doctor looked at Sam, who looked down, ashamed.

"But I cleared it all out of his system," Michelle assured the man, "He's clean now."

"Yeah doc, my brother's not evil," Dean agreed, "He was just…high," the doctor nodded slowly, "So could you fix him up so we could get back to travelling around the country and hunting monsters?"

"Oh, and Lucifer," Michelle reminded him, Dean nodded.

The doctor just held up a finger before picking up his phone and pushing a button, "Carmelle? Cancel my lunch."

~8~

The trio was being led through the halls by a nurse with black hair and blue scrubs.

"Dr. Fuller would like to keep you three under observation for a couple of days," she informed them, a lovely southern drawl about her.

"Three?" Michelle frowned.

"Us too?" Dean agreed, the two of them looking at each other.

"Yes, sugar," the nurse replied, "The doctor thinks that would be best."

She didn't notice the secret smiles the three of them exchanged. Dean and Michelle dropped back just a bit to speak quietly.

"Nice plan," Dean whispered.

"Told you," she said, "The truth is sometimes harder to believe than the lies."

"Tell me about it," Dean rolled his eyes as the nurse opened a door and motioned for them to enter.

~8~

Sam and Dean were waiting in the hallway for Michelle, who was the last to get an exam with the nurse. They were both standing uncomfortably near a couch, both seeming stiff and tense, when Michelle strolled up, smiling.

The brothers just eyed her, confused, "Did the nurse…" Sam began, seeing her not seemingly affected by the experience they had both gone through…

"Cavity search?" she asked, smirking at how uncomfortable the words made them, "Nope. That's reserved for the male patients."

"Good to know…" Dean muttered, before clearing his throat and looking around. The day room was littered with patients sleeping or reading or playing with children's toys, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he glared at Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's the_ least_ we can do," Sam replied, "Martin saved dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great Hunter."

"_Was_," Dean corrected, "Until Albuquerque."

"Besides," Sam cut in, "I just think it's better we keep busy, that's all."

"Better than what?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing…" Dean gave him a pointed look, "Ok, look, um, the last few weeks you've kinda been worrying me."

"Us," Michelle corrected.

"Oh come on, stop," Dean rolled his eyes, "Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give either of you the right to head shrink me."

"Well I _do_ have a bachelor's in psychology," Michelle shrugged, the boys stared at her. She shrugged, "Double major. Helped with reading people…working my hoodoo, as Dean loves to say."

Sam shook his head, turning back to his brother, "Dean…"

"Ellen and Jo dying," Dean cut in quickly, "Yeah, that was a freaking tragedy. Ok? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"Dean, you always _do_ this," Sam sighed, "You can't just keep this crap in."

"Watch me," Dean glared before looking over at someone in the corner of the room, "Oh, there he is."

They walked over to a balding man sitting by a small table, staring out the window, his mouth slightly agape, a drawing of a face on the table before him made in crayons. Sam glanced at the two before clearing his throat. The man looked up, startled, before smiling as he recognized them.

"Sam!" Martin gasped, "Dean, wow!" he stood up to shake their hands, "Wow, you boys got big! You look good."

"Thanks, you do too Martin," Sam smiled awkwardly.

Martin turned to look at Michelle, "Miles?"

Michelle blinked, "Well, that's a first," she mumbled to herself, people didn't usually mistake her for her father, before smiling at the man, "Michelle."

"Sorry," Martin winced, "Well, thanks for coming…" he motioned for them to sit down, the boys did across from him, Michelle at the end of the table, "In the old days I coulda taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back, well, now…"

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know yet," he sighed, "Ghost? Demon? Monster? Animal? Vegetable? Mineral?"

"Well it's not a demon. Or at least, I haven't seen one yet."

Martin smiled, "I almost forgot about that little ability of yours."

"Were we the _only _ones who didn't know?" Dean asked, shaking his head at her. It seemed like _every_ Hunter they'd come across knew that little fact about her and they hadn't learned about it till _after_ their first hunt with her.

Michelle just shrugged.

"Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months," Martin continued, "Doctor's keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So you've seen this thing?" Sam asked, Martin just shook his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean frowned.

"Well, uh, couple patients have uh, had glimpses, but that's not a lot to go on," Martin admitted.

"Are they reliable?"

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?"

Dean just looked over his shoulder, at a woman dancing a waltz with herself, "Gee, I don't know."

"I know you must think I'm a bag of loose screws…"

"No, we don't," Michelle told him, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm.

He smiled at her, "You wouldn't be wrong though, but I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

Sam exchanged a look with Dean, "We believe you," Sam agreed, "Have you checked any of the bodies? Found any evidence of an attack?"

"Well, uh, no…" Martin trailed, "I don't…I don't go around dea…" Michelle frowned as Martin started twitching, "Bo…bodies anymore…"

"Alex, Eddie, Kelly?" Dr. Fuller said, walking up to them, they turned to look at him, "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and Mr. Creaser join us for a little? Please, right this way," they all started to get up and walked past the doctor, who stopped Dean from continuing, "Actually I'm going to be putting you in the afternoon group."

"What?" Dean frowned, "Why?"

"Well, to be frank…the relationship that you have with your brother seems dangerously codependent..." he glanced at Michelle as she snorted, "I think a little time apart will do you both good."

~8~

Sam, Michelle, and Martin were sitting in a circle with other patients, Dr. Fuller at the head.

"Alright so…who would like to start us off?" the doctor asked, a man with dark hair raised his hand straight away, the doctor just looked around the group, "Anyone else?" the man just kept waving his arm till the doctor sighed, "Alright Ted. Calm down."

"I _am_ calm!" Ted stressed, rocking as he spoke, "And I'd very _calmly_ like to talk about the _monster_ that's _hunting_ us."

Sam and Michelle exchanged a look.

"Ted, we're not going to have this discussion again. It's not good for group."

"I agree. You know what also isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off."

"Alright, fine, thank you, now anyone else…"

"I saw it when it killed Susan!"

"I did too," a blonde woman with short hair added, "It had big lobster claws."

"No it didn't!"

"Yeah, and it was an alien, like on 'X-Files.'"

"Stop it! Stop helping. Listen to me. We're all _dead_."

"That's enough!" the doctor called, leaning forward and taking off his glasses, "There is no monster. Now Ted do you need me to call the orderlies?" Ted shook his head, "Or can you behave?"

"Behave…" Ted nodded.

~8~

Dean was walking through the hall behind a line of patients, when Michelle and Sam stepped out of a room behind him, having seen him pass, distracted.

"Hey," Michelle called.

"Hi," Sam greeted, startling Dean into turning around.

"You ok?" Michelle frowned, seeing him still shaken from something.

"I just got brain raped, so no, I am not ok," Dean replied, "Tell me you found something."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Guy says he saw a creature. We should talk to him. Wanna meet back here in an hour?"

"Yeah. Sooner we can take care of this thing, sooner we can get gone. This place gives me the creeps," he turned around, only to be kissed by a woman with long hair as Sam and Michelle watched, disgusted and amused respectively.

"Hi," the woman smiled, pulling back.

"Hi," Dean blinked.

"I'm Wendy," the woman said, walking past him, slapping his butt as she passed.

Dean turned and watched her go, "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Dude, you _cannot_ hit that," Sam warned him.

"Oh, _so_ torn," Dean lamented as Michelle laughed.

~8~

Sam stepped out of his room with a lock picking tool he'd managed to sneak in, Dean and Michelle waiting in the hall for him.

"It's about time," Dean grumbled, "Nurses run their rounds ever 15-20 minutes, where is this guy?"

"Room 306," Michelle replied, having followed the man after the meeting while Sam kept Martin company. She nodded towards one direction and led them towards the room. They'd just turned the corner, when they heard someone scream.

They immediately bolted into action, running straight to room 306, only to see the patient's foot kick the window in the door, the patient himself being dangled from the ceiling by something. Sam knelt down and quickly got to work picking the lock.

"Oh!" Dean grimaced as the foot kicking started to slow, "Dude! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Alright back off Dean!" Sam shouted, finally managing to get the lock open. They rushed in to find Ted hanging from a pipe.

~8~

They'd hidden in the room across from Ted's once the nurses had been alerted and watched as some orderlies moved the body, trailing it from a distance to the hospital's morgue. They waited till the place had cleared before heading in to take a look at the body themselves. Luckily no doctors were called in to examine as it was 'clearly' a suicide.

They walked over to the storage area and pulled out Ted's body, a red line around his neck from where he'd been hung. Sam felt along it, standing at the head, while Dean and Michelle stood on either side, checking the man's arms for scratches that might indicate what they were facing.

Sam frowned, feeling some sort of puncture wound, "Hey," he hissed.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he and Michelle looked up.

"I think I found something."

"What do you got?" Michelle asked, stepping closer.

"Here…give me a hand," he began to tilt the head, Michelle reaching out to hold the head as Dean leaned over to watch. Sam looked at the puncture wound before grabbing a Q-Tip and sticking it into the hole. He frowned as it went straight through to just about the end of the swab, "This hole goes all the way through to his brain!"

"What does that mean?" Dean frowned.

Michelle looked over and saw a bone saw lying on a table, "Let's find out."

"Seriously?" Dean's eyes widened as he saw her look at it.

"You might want to keep watch," Sam suggested, knowing his brother wasn't too fond of actually having to examine the bodies.

Dean rolled his eyes but went to keep watch anyway, while Sam and Michelle got to work. They quickly pulled on some gloves, Sam taking the bone saw and cutting off the top of Ted's skull. Michelle gently pulled the cap off as Sam reached inside and pulled out a shriveled, blackened brain. They both exchanged a look as Dean rushed back in.

"Dude!" Dean hissed.

"Don't call me dude," Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Look!" Sam interrupted, holding up the brain for Dean to see, "His brain's been sucked dry!"

"That's fascinating," Dean deadpanned, "Somebody's coming."

Sam and Michelle's eyes widened as they ran around, trying to get things back to how they were. Sam put the brain back and reattached the man's head, while Michelle moved the saw and slid the body back into the storage when Sam was done. They both pulled off their gloves and tossed them out in a waste basket just before the door to the room opened and the nurse who had examined them walked in.

"What are you guys doing in here?" the nurse eyed them.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Michelle opened her mouth, about to give some sort of believable explanation, when Dean suddenly pulled down his pants and threw up his arms, shouting, "Pudding!"

The nurse just eyed them for a moment, not at all reacting to the sight, before sighing, "Alright, come on you three," she held the door open for them.

Dean quickly pulled on his pants and headed out, "Crazy works," he mouthed to them as he turned to face them.

Sam and Michelle just exchanged a shake of the head before walking out as well.

~8~

The next morning they were standing before a corkboard with various clown paintings tacked up while Martin stood beside them.

"Are those original Gayses?" Dean smirked.

"_I_ painted those," Martin frowned, offended.

"Back on point please," Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "Um...so whatever this thing is…"

"It's good," Dean whispered to Martin, nodding at the paintings.

"It slurpies your brain," Sam continued, "Sucks you dry."

"Yeah, and then makes the deaths look like suicides," Dean turned to them, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah…" Martin nodded, "A bad one…" he nodded to the side and led them to his room where he pulled out a sketch of an old woman with warts on her skin in clusters.

"What is it?"

"I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against."

"A wraith," Michelle said.

Martin nodded, "They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice."

"Either of you ever tangle with one before?" Sam asked.

"Never. Never wanted to either."

"Twice," Michelle admitted, thinking back to those previous hunts. One she'd done with her parents when she was 13, another she'd done on her own when she was 19.

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Silver," Michelle recited, "You so much a touch a wraith with the stuff and the skin will crackle."

"Now that's the good news," Martin grimaced, "The bad news is, it can pass as humans. It could be any Peter, Paul, or Mary in the church."

"Great, fantastic, so how do we find it?" Dean frowned.

"A mirror. Lore says a wraith will show it's true form in a mirror."

"Not lore," Michelle cut in, "They do…and they are _ugly_, this picture does_ not_ do it justice, I will tell you that."

"Ok," Dean nodded, already thinking of how they could get people to pass a mirror, "Well we just gotta spot check every patient and staff member."

"Ok, yeah, but, I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?" Sam shook his head, confused.

"Nuthouses are its perfect captive victim hold."

"Makes sense," Michelle agreed, "Who's going to believe a patient when they say they saw a monster?"

"It's the perfect hiding ground," Martin looked down at the picture once more.

~8~

Dean was standing at the corner of a hallway, looking up at a reflector in the corner of the ceiling as people walked by.

"What's up doc?" he asked, seeing his own personal doctor, who had basically brain raped him before, walk up to him.

"You tell me," she said, looking at him through the reflection, both of them normal.

"Hunting. A wraith actually. It could be anybody."

"So I could be a monster?"

Dean looked at her in the reflection, "Nah, you're clean."

She glanced at him, "Why you?"

"Why me what?"

"Why do _you_ have to hunt monsters? Why not let somebody else do it?"

"Can't find anybody else that dumb?" Dean shrugged, "Michelle will kick my ass if I give up now?" he sighed, "It's my job. Somebody's gotta save people's asses, yours included."

"So is there a quota?" she frowned, "How many people do you have to save?"

"All of them."

"All of them?" her eyes widened, "You think you have to save _everyone_?"

"Yup. Whole wide world of sports."

"How?" she asked, he hesitated, "Believe me, whatever you've got, I've heard weirder."

"It's the end of the world. Ok? And it's a damn biblical Apocalypse. And, if I don't stop it and save everyone, then no one will. And we all die."

"That's horrible."

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, Apocalypse or no Apocalypse, monsters or no monsters, that's a _crushing_ weight to have on your shoulders. To feel like six billion lives depend on you. God, how do you get up in the morning?"

He actually smiled at that, "If I don't Michelle will poke me till I get up…or throw ice water on me."

"This Michelle girl seems to be central to your survival then?" the doctor tilted her head.

Dean frowned, he hadn't really thought about it like that. But now that he did…yeah. Without Michelle there…he didn't even want to _think_ about what he would be now, what Sam would be, if she hadn't saved them, from Hell, from demon blood, from themselves, from each other…she really _did_ keep them both going…

"Hello Eddy," Dr. Fuller said, walking by.

"Doc," Dean greeted. He glanced up at the reflector as the doctor passed to see a decomposing old woman walk past just as the doctor did. He stepped out and followed the doctor with his gaze…the wraith…

~8~

That night, Dean and Martin were waiting in the hallway as Sam and Michelle walked up to them.

"Alright, we had to raid three nurses stations to get these," Sam said, holding up two nail filers, giving one to Dean as Michelle handed one to Martin.

"Silver plated," she told them, "Should work."

Just then Wendy walked down the hallway towards them, Dean shaking his head at her, "Oh, no, no, no, not today sweetheart. Keep walking honey."

Wendy didn't seem to pay any attention to Dean as she walked straight towards Sam, pushing him against the wall. She leaned in to kiss him, when Michelle grabbed her arm and twisted her away, sex addiction or no, she was _not_ touching Sam.

"Keep walking," Michelle repeated Dean's words.

"But I want him now," Wendy looked Sam over hungrily, "He's larger."

"Go," Michelle nudged her down the hall. Wendy sighed but continued on, away from them.

"Thank you," Sam breathed.

"I told you," she smiled at him, tugging his robe, "You're mine."

He returned her smile and then turned back to the group, trying to ignore Dean watching them with a smirk, "Fuller is on call tonight so we'll have to wait till lights out. All four of us."

"What?" Martin's eyes widened, "No!"

"Martin," Dean turned to him, "We gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then we cut the boss man's throat ok. It's gonna suck start to finish but we can use the backup."

"No, I can't!" Martin backed away, "I can't…"

He turned to walk off, when Sam called after him, "We know what happened in Albuquerque."

Martin stopped, "You don't know the _half_ of it," he muttered before turning to face them, "God, I used to be just like you. I used to think I was invincible. And then, well, I found out I'm not."

"Martin, you're still a Hunter," Dean tried to reason with him.

"No! I'm not, I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the 'Hotel California?' I'd do anything to help you, really, but I_ can't_. I'm sorry, I can't."

He turned to walk off once more, when Michelle called out, "Martin!" he turned around, only for her to jog over to him and stand before him. She stared him in the eye for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand, "What happened in Albuquerque wasn't your fault," he opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head, cutting him off, "We _all_ make mistakes. And yes, sometimes people die because of them…but we have to let go and keep moving on," he looked down, tears in his eyes, she squeezed his hand, "We honor them by fighting on, in their memory."

Martin looked at her, nodding just a bit, but turning and walking away. Michelle watched him go, knowing he would need time to think on everything she'd said. She sighed and turned back to the boys to see Dean looking down, thoughtful, while Sam was smiling at her attempt.

"We should head out," she said quietly, walking back to them.

They managed to sneak through the halls without getting caught by any of the nurses or orderlies, Dean leading the way to Dr. Fuller's office. They crept in, only to find it empty. They looked around a moment, Dean picking up a set of keys.

"He's still in the building," he turned to them. He looked at Sam, "You take the west wing, I'll take the east, and Michelle take the main wing," he quickly divided up the U shaped hospital.

Michelle nodded and headed out the door quietly, followed by Sam and then Dean.

~8~

Michelle had just finished checking a room at the end of her hall, when she heard shouting and a crash from the other end. She took off running, hearing someone fighting. She skid around the corner just in time to see two orderlies dragging Sam into an elevator with a nurse helping Dr. Fuller up. She started forward, only to be pushed back by Martin, who pulled her into an empty room.

"It's not him!" Martin hissed quietly, "Sam attacked him and cut him but the wound didn't burn. He's not the wraith."

"But Dean…" she shook her head, confused, before her eyes widened, "We have to tell Dean!"

Martin nodded and peeked out the doorway before motioning her to follow, hoping they would make it to Dean before he saw the doctor.

~8~

They had managed to find Dean relatively quickly, informing him of the news about Dr. Fuller and how Sam had been taken away by the orderlies. Dean hadn't been too happy to learn his brother had been caught nor that he had been wrong about Dr. Fuller, but that could wait. He had to find Sam and check on him. He'd managed to distract one of the nurses while Michelle snuck in and found Sam's file, saying he was being held in his room, sedated.

Dean glanced back at Michelle, who had agreed to keep guard so Dean could sneak into the room, before closing the door behind him. He turned to see Sam sitting on his bead, his mouth agape, staring up at the ceiling, in a daze.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he walked over to his brother.

"No, no I'm not ok," Sam slurred, before smiling, "I…I am…_awesome_…"

"They give you something?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother oddly. The file said he was supposed to be sedated, but he looked awake enough.

"Oh yeah, they gave me _everything_," Sam laughed, "It...it's...spectau-lacular."

"You always were a happy drunk."

Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him down, "Dean, the doctor wasn't a wraith."

Dean sighed, "I know. I mean, I don't understand it, I saw it in the mirror, it wasn't human."

"Or you're seeing things. Maybe…maybe you're…you're going _crazy_."

"I'm not crazy."

"Well…" Sam's head rolled to the side, "Come on, I mean, you've been at least half-crazy for a long time and since you got back from Hell or before that. I mean…I mean we're in a _mental hospital_…" he laughed again, "Maybe…maybe you finally cracked! You know maybe…maybe now you are really, for real, crazy."

"I made a mistake," Dean shook his head, "That's all. I'll find the thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Sam turned to him, serious, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know Dean, look at me, it's _ok_. 'Cause you're my brother and I still love you."

Then Sam reached out and bopped Dean on the nose.

Dean stared at him, unimpressed.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," Dean shook his head, "I gotta go, Michelle's keeping watch. We'll find this thing Sammy and…"

He turned to try and leave but Sam tugged him back, "Michelle's outside?"

Dean eyed his brother, who was staring at him with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe it, "…yeah?"

Sam smiled, "Tell her…tell her…" his head started to lull.

"What?" Dean shook his head, growing impatient.

Sam looked up, grinning softly, "Tell her…she has really pretty eyes…"

Dean blinked, "What?"

"And…and…a really nice smile."

"…ok…" he trailed. He turned to go but Sam tugged him back, "What now?"

"And a great right hook."

"Fine," Dean ground out and turned to go, Sam tugging him back once more, "Sam!"

"And…that she's really _pretty_…"

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned once more, only to be tugged back, "Damn it Sam!"

"And that she's awesome," Sam slurred.

Dean took a breath, "Anything else?!"

Sam frowned in thought before letting Dean go, "Nope!" he popped the p and then started laughing.

Dean just shook his head and finally managed to leave the room.

"He ok?" Michelle asked as soon as he shut the door.

"Oh yeah," Dean grumbled, "He's _awesome_. Let's go."

Michelle eyed him, he was _very_ grumpy. But she just shook her head and followed after him.

~8~

Dean was storming down the hall to meet Michelle back in the day room. They'd split up to try and find the wraith and were supposed to meet there after an hour of looking. He'd just stepped past a door when his doctor joined him.

"You missed our session today," she said.

"I'm a little busy," he brushed her off.

"Still hunting that wraith?"

"People are dying."

"People die all the time."

"Look lady" he stopped and faced her, "Why don't you just let me do my job, maybe save your life…"

"It's not _my_ life that I'm worried about."

"Oh my G…" he rolled his eyes, "I am fine. Ok. I'm _fine_."

One of the orderlies looked up.

"Come on," the doctor shook her head, "Even you don't believe that."

"Yeah, well, Michelle does and her opinion is really the only one I listen to anymore," Dean said before he even realized he'd said it.

The doctor frowned, "It seems like Michelle has too much say in your life."

"She's earned it," Dean glared at her.

"Back to the point, all this pressure that you're putting yourself under, all this guilt, it's _killing_ you. You can't save everybody. You can't. Hell these days you can't save anybody Dean."

She turned to walk away when Dean called after her, "What'd you say?"

She spun around, fixing him with a hard look, "The truth _Dean_. _You _were the one who brought Ellen and Jo on that hunt, they died because of _you_, you shot Lucifer but you couldn't gank him, you couldn't even stop Sam from killing Lilith, _Michelle_ had to do it for you and, need I remind you, she almost _died _doing it. And, oh yeah, you almost broke the first seal and again, _Michelle_ had to stop you. All you do is _fail_. Did you really think that you, Dean Winchester, with a GED and a 'give 'em hell' attitude were gonna beat_ the devil_? Please. The world is gonna_ burn_ and there is _nothing_ that you can do about it."

"Who _are_ you?" he demanded, glaring at her, "How do you know that stuff?"

"Hey, settle down," the orderly called over.

"Tell me!" he shouted at her.

"I said settle down," the orderly repeated.

"Who is she?" Dean pointed at her.

"Who?" the orderly shook his head, not seeing anyone.

"What are you blind?" Dean frowned, "Her."

"Pal, there's nobody there."

The doctor smirked, "I'm not real Dean. I'm in your head. 'Cause you _are_ going crazy."

Dean blinked, and she was gone, "Just leave me alone…" he muttered to the air.

He turned and walked away, feeling like everyone was staring at him, even the patients. Every time he looked at some sort of reflective surface all he saw were wraiths. He ran around a corner and tried to get through a door but it was locked, he turned around and pressed himself into the corner, sinking to the floor, breathing heavily…

And then Michelle was there.

"Dean!" her eyes widened as she knelt before him, "What's wrong?" he just shook his head. She grabbed his hands, squeezing them, "Everything's fine," she told him, motioning for him to breath in time with her, he did, slowly feeling himself calm down, "Everything's ok…"

~8~

Sam was sitting in his room, at a small desk, staring out the window. As soon as the medication had worn off he'd requested to speak to Dr. Fuller. Someone knocked on the door and the doctor walked in with an orderly for protection. Sam stood.

"You asked to see me?" he replied, emotionlessly.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam nodded, fidgeting, "I um, I just wanted to apologize. I feel really horrible about what I did to you. I thought you were a monster…"

"I know that. The question is why."

"I was…" Sam began, before shaking his head, "It doesn't matter…because after what happened last night I had a moment of clarity, I realized...there's no such thing as monsters."

He was lying through his teeth, but if it would get him out of the room so he could meet up with Dean and Michelle, he'd do it.

"Well um, I'm glad to hear you say that," the doctor blinked, just slightly surprised, "But honestly, monsters are the _least_ of your problems. People can learn to live with delusions but the _anger_ I saw in you, you _hurt_ those two men and you were going to _kill_ me…" he shook his head, "And if you were capable of doing_ that_ to someone trying to _help_ you, I can only imagine what you might do to your brother or that girl, Kelly. You're a _danger_ to them…" Sam looked down, his throat tightening at that, even though he knew both Dean and Michelle could hold their own against him, probably even take him if it really came to it, just hearing it was hard, "The look in your eyes when you came after me, it's like you were barely even human. Like a man possessed."

"Yeah…" Sam cleared his throat, "Please…just…could you give me a second chance?"

"Well, this isn't a prison. You'll be allowed to go to the day room, under supervision."

Sam smiled, "Thank you."

"But if there is _one more_ outburst, I will transfer you to a facility more equipped to handle violent patients, and believe me they will be far, _far_ less forgiving."

Sam nodded.

~8~

Michelle had just gotten Dean relatively calm and seemingly back to normal as she sat him at a table by the window, the same one they'd first found Martin at, when Sam was led into the room by an orderly.

He walked forward and she smiled…only for it to fade when he stopped at an empty table and began to speak. Her shoulders slumped, she'd already figured that the wraith had gotten to Dean somehow and now it looked like it had gotten to Sam as well.

He started talking to whoever he imagined was at the table quietly before he started growing more and more upset. He stepped back suddenly, looking around, wide eyed, turning this way and that, as though he were surrounded. He began to stumble before turning to take a swing at someone who wasn't there.

The orderlies at the edge of the room began rush over, "Leave me alone!" Sam shouted, punching one, taking him out, "Leave me alone!" he repeated as another grabbed him.

Michelle's eyes widened as one of the nurses ran off for a doctor while the orderlies tried to get backup.

Knowing this wasn't going to end well she ran forward, "Stop!" she shouted at them, "Stay back!"

The orderlies hesitated only a moment, about to start forward on him again, when she ran to Sam, ducking under a swing and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him to her, "Sam!" she whispered in his ear, "It's alright! It's ok…"

Sam's left arm wrapped around her waist as his right arm swung once more, spinning them around. The orderlies watched, stunned, as Sam lowered his right arm and wrapped that around her as well, blinking quickly as though coming out of a dream.

"Michelle?" he whispered back.

"I'm here," she said, hugging him tightly, breathing a sigh of relief as he hugged her back. Sam fell to his knees, pulling her down with him as he buried his face in her hair, scared, "It's alright," she looked up to see the orderlies looking over at Dr. Fuller for instructions, the doctor in question just looking at her in shock, "Come on Sam," she whispered, standing up, tugging him just enough for him to stand on his own. The orderlies moved forward, about to pull him away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Wait a moment gentlemen," Dr. Fuller stepped forward, seeing how calm Sam was now, "Just…wait…"

Slowly Sam removed his arms, but wouldn't let go of her hand. He glanced at Dr. Fuller before looking down.

"I warned you," Dr. Fuller said. Sam just nodded. He turned to the orderlies, "Take him to the isolation rooms, use the restraints when you get there," the orderlies stepped forward, about to pull Sam away again, when he looked up, eyes fearful. Dr. Fuller held up a hand, "Let her go with him…" he could already tell that the woman would be able to help should Sam get upset once more, he'd already seen that.

Michelle nodded at the doctor in thanks and walked off with Sam, following the orderlies.

"And you thought my brother and _I_ had the codependent relationship?" Dean spoke.

The doctor looked over to see Dean watching the whole thing with a small smirk before glancing over at the two disappearing around the corner, perhaps he had been a bit hasty in that diagnosis.

Dean waited till the doctor left before getting up and heading out to find Martin. He felt better now, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He knew Michelle would keep an eye out for Sam and, between the two, Sam needed her more as he had yet to get violent like Sam had.

~8~

Dean quickly crept into Martin's room where the man was sleeping. He'd started to feel like he had in the hallway again, he needed help and fast. He made a noise and Martin jumped in bed, ready to punch whoever it was, only to see Dean standing there, holding his hands up.

"It's me!" he hissed, "Martin, Martin, it's me."

"Sorry!" Martin apologized, holding his hands to his chest, before frowning at Dean actually _cowering_, "You look like hell boy."

"I feel like it too."

"Where's Sam?" Martin looked behind him, "Michelle?"

"Locked down. He went crazy. Thank God. Michelle's with him."

"What?"

"I'm going crazy too. I'm seeing things, I'm hearing things, we both were. Crazy is the clue."

"What do you mean?" Martin frowned as Dean started to stare at something off to the side, he quickly snapped his fingers, shaking the boy out of it, "Dean!"

"Crazy is the clue…"

"You said that."

"I mean, the things that me and Sam and Michelle have done, the stuff that we've seen, we're gonna end up going guano eventually," he sighed, "We'll end up a couple of drooling nut bags. No offense."

"None taken," Martin shrugged.

Dean took a breath, "Michelle thinks that, since Sam and I started freaking out on the same day, it's gotta be…"

"The monster," Martin realized.

"What?!" Dean spun around, "Where? Where?!"

"No!" Martin shouted, "No! Not…there's nothing there."

Dean shook his head and turned back, "Michelle was saying…saying that maybe this thing doesn't just feed on the insane. What if _makes_ people insane? Takes what's buried and makes it drive people round the bend? Hmm? Is that possible? Does that seem real?"

"Well, I'm not the most reliable source on what's real…but it seems to make sense and I've never known a time where that girl was wrong, her parents were like that too..."

"Ok. So we got infected. Something shot us up with crazy. Something…maybe it's the ghost of my dad?"

"No, focus on the wraith Dean," Martin shook his head, "Focus!"

"Right," Dean squeezed his eyes shut a moment, "Right, the wraith, the wraith, so the wraith, the wraith…it poisoned us. Maybe, with venom…by touch! Or venom. Or saliva…Wendy!"

"Wendy?"

"Wendy. Wendy! Slobbered all over me! _That's_ how I got infected!"

"But she didn't get to Sam," Martin argued, "Michelle stopped her, remember?"

"Well…maybe she got close enough to do something before Michelle acted," Dean shrugged, "It's the best we got so far."

~8~

Michelle and Sam were in the isolation room, talking quietly. Sam had been strapped to the bed, his wrists and ankles bound, the orderlies had warned Michelle that if she released him she would be removed from the room and neither she nor Sam wanted that, so, for now, she was sitting on the side of the bed, talking. She'd told him about what had happened to Dean and her theory that the wraith had gotten both him and Sam. She had no clues to who the wraith could be but but she was working on it.

"Hey…" Sam said after a moment, "Can you get me a drink?"

"Sam…" she began, shaking her head, she really didn't want to leave him alone, trapped there. What if the wraith attacked? He was in no shape to defend himself.

"The fountain's just down the hall. I'm sure you can find a cup somewhere. I'll be fine," she hesitated, "Please?" he smiled at her, "Whatever they gave me before left me cotton mouthed."

She sighed, getting up, "Fine…but anyone but me or Dean enters you yell, ok?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine…I promise."

She paused at the door and turned to smile at him, "Why don't I believe you?"

He just laughed as she disappeared out the door. He laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling before he heard the door shut. He looked up to see the nurse who had examined them enter. His gaze flickered to the reflector above the door to see a wraith.

"You!" he shouted, struggling in his binds.

"Of course it's me," the nurse smirked, "I gotta say you Hunters don't exactly live up to your rep. I mean, Martin's a wreck. He's harmless. And you, your brother, and your little girlfriend come in here, talking tough, about killing monsters? Kinda made you easy to spot. Then all it took was a touch. And you were mine."

Sam eyes widened as he realized she had infected them during the examination.

"Oh, I love it in here!" the nurse continued, walking around the bed to kneel at his head, "This place is my own personal 5 star restaurant…" she swiped her finger across his forehead and licked it, "Crazy brains. They get soaked in dopamine and adrenaline and all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them delicious!" she swiped and licked again, "And the crazier they are, the better they taste."

"You did this to me!" Sam shouted, struggling more.

"Well, I _helped_. But that rage? No, no, no, no that's all _you_," she stood up and walked around to his side, "I don't make crazy, I just crank up what's already there," she sat down beside him, "You build your own hell, but I give you the legos. And when you're ripe…" Sam's eyes widened as a spike extended from the woman's wrist, "I make all of your problems disappear…" she reached out and turned his head to the side, ready to stick him, when Dean burst into the room, stumbling, disoriented.

He'd gone with Martin to Wendy's room and found the nurse sitting beside the woman. Wendy had her wrists slit and the nurse had a spike sticking out of her wrist and the reflection of a wraith in the mirror. She'd shoved him against the wall and attacked Martin, who slashed her hand with the nail file, forcing her to flee. Orderlies had run in moments later, Martin taking them on to give him time to escape, disoriented from the crash and the crazy.

"You need to get away from him," Dean ground out.

The nurse just stood and faced him, "Do you _really_ think this is gonna end well for you kiddo?"

"It won't for _you_," Michelle said, appearing in the doorway just as Dean collapsed to the floor, the room spinning.

The nurse eyed her, "You weren't affected? Interesting."

Michelle just smirked, "Why don't you fight someone who's actually sane? Or are you that much of a chicken you need to face people who can't fight back?"

The nurse laughed, "Oh, I like you sugar."

"Can't say the same."

The nurse sighed and looked at her, standing there, completely lucid, "You know, I have to admit, for a Hunter you're remarkably well-adjusted."

"Tell me about it," Michelle replied, before lunging at the woman with her own nail file, just managing to scratch her arm.

The nurse screeched and swung at her, managing to shove her against the wall, grabbing her wrist holding the nail file and aiming her spike at the girl's throat.

"Not much of a challenge, are you?" the nurse smirked.

Sam and Dean watched, stunned, as the wraith got the better hand. They'd never seen that happen before.

"You really think I'm _that_ easy to beat?" Michelle replied, grabbing the spike with her other hand and snapping it off.

Sam nearly laughed as the nurse fell back, screaming in pain, grabbing her wrist. Michelle had gotten the nurse to think she had the upper hand to lower her defenses and expose her weakness, her spike. Michelle spun the woman into the wall and stabbed her through the heart with the file.

The nurse fell to the floor, wound sizzling, dead.

Dean blinked and looked around the room, now seeing it clearly, feeling better than he had in a while.

"You still crazy?" Sam called to his brother as Michelle ran to his side and began to unstrap him.

"Not anymore than usual," he remarked, getting up to help Michelle.

"We gotta get out of here," Michelle said, a second before an alarm went off.

They all looked up, stunned.

"Yeah…" Sam breathed.

It _would_ be their luck.

~8~

They ran out of the hospital as fast as they could, the alarms still going off behind them, until they made it back to the Impala, hidden in the woods, still in their hospital garb.

"Looks like Tom Cruise was right," Dean remarked, "Shrinks suck," he looked over to see Sam slowing down to a stop a few feet away, "What are you doing?"

"Sam, you ok?" Michelle frowned, taking a step towards him.

He just shook his head, "No…no, the wraith…"

"What about it?"

"She was right."

Dean shook his head, "No, she wasn't. She's dead ok, let's hit the road. I need a drink...or twelve."

"Most of the time I can hide it," Sam continued, ignoring his brother, "But I am angry. I'm mad at _everything_. I used to be mad at you and dad and then Lilith, now it's Lucifer. And I make excuses. I blame Ruby or the demon blood but it's not their fault, it's not _them_, it's _me_! It's _inside _me! I am mad all the time and I don't know why."

"Sam…" Michelle began.

"Stop," Dean cut in, staring at his brother, hard, "Stop it. So what if you are? What are you gonna do? Take a leave of absence? You just say yes to Lucifer? What?"

"No, of course not!" Sam shouted.

"Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. Your gonna take all that crap and you're gonna bury it. You're gonna forget about it. Because _that's_ how we keep going. That's how we don't end up like Martin. Are you with me? Man, are you with me?"

Sam stared at him a moment before nodding, "I'm with you."

"Good," Dean breathed, "Let's get the hell out of here."

They turned and all piled in the Impala, Michelle leaning forward just a bit, "Hey guys…" they glanced at her, "Didn't I say once that we'd probably end up in a nut house at some point?" they frowned before nodding, they could recall her vaguely doing something like that during that 'Supernatural' convention. She smiled, "Told you so."

They laughed.

~8~

In the motel room that night, after having his twelve beers, Dean was passed out on his bed while Sam laid on his back on the second bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking, his arm wrapped around Michelle, who was curled at his side.

"Sam?" Michelle said quietly so as not to wake Dean.

Sam turned to face her, startled, he thought she'd been sleeping, "You're still up?"

She nodded, pushing herself up on her elbow to look at him a moment before speaking, "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way, so angry?"

He looked away and sighed, "I…I don't know…you've put up with a lot of crap from me…I just didn't want to add to it."

Michelle shook her head, "Sam…" he looked back over at her, "I _love_ you. I will put up with any and all crap you dish out because of that, no matter how much," she smiled, "Just like I hope you'd do for me."

"Of course," he said quickly, though he couldn't think of anything of the sort. To him, Michelle was just…perfect.

"Then you need to _tell_ me these things. You want to be equals with Dean right?" he nodded, "Then _we_ need to be equals _too_. No hiding things from me that I can help you with."

"How?" he frowned, "How can you help me with this? It's…"

"Like this," she smiled and leaned forward, placing a hand on his heart as she kissed him. He could feel a warmth spread through him that he'd always associated with her. He didn't know what she was doing…but he could feel the anger that had coiled and festered within him dissipating.

"Wow…" he breathed as she pulled away.

"Sam, I can rid the effects of demonic influence _much_ easier than demon blood," she told him, "Demons have been manipulating you…for _so long_ now, probably ever since you were a kid. They've been manipulating you against your family, against hunting, making you angry. So, from now on," she gave him a pointed look, "Whenever a demon is involved and you get really angry, and it sticks with you, tell me. Ok? Because the demon blood that Azazel gave you, it just makes you more susceptible to demonic influences than normal," he frowned, "But…" she tilted his head to make him look at her again, "I can help with that."

She gave him another kiss, spreading warmth through him again, though not from use of her powers this time. She pulled away, Sam smiling as he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her, ready for a night of sleep.

A/N: Lol, who just wanted to roll on the floor laughing at Sam's 'high' moment. I know I did :)


	12. Swap Meat

Swap Meat

Dean, Michelle, and Sam were sitting in the living room across from an older woman, Donna, and her daughter, Katie. Sam had gotten a call from Donna about a possible ghost haunting her house, attacking her daughter. They'd immediately headed over to meet with the woman, Michelle learned, had been the boys' babysitter when they were younger. She was _very_ excited to meet the woman and learn more about the boys.

"So, how long has it been?" Donna asked as they sat around.

"The summer before 6th grade," Sam answered after a moment.

"Mhmm," the woman nodded in thought, "I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

Dean laughed, "THAT'S RIGHT. I forgot about that."

"Your mom happens to be the _best_ babysitter we ever had," Sam told Katie, who was sitting beside her mother, a blanket on her lap.

Michelle smiled at that.

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower, out on the interstate, long before you were even an idea," Donna told her daughter, "Their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me...work. One time, he was gone for _two weeks_."

"Two weeks?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Mhmm," Donna nodded, "Oh, he'd always come limping back. He_ loved_ you boys."

Michelle took Sam's hand in her own, smiling at him at the mention of his father. Even she could tell, despite the stories she'd heard of John Winchester, and Sam and Dean's own recounts of their lives with him, he _did_ love them, _so much_.

"Did you know what he did all that time?" Katie asked her mother.

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me," Donna sighed, "Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

Sam inhaled sharply before looking at Katie, trying to figure out a way to explain what their dad did without scaring her but enough so that she'd feel safe.

"Their dad happened to be an _expert_ at getting rid of ghosts," Michelle told the girl, "And now, so are they," she nodded at Sam and Dean.

"Mickey here isn't too bad at handling the odd ghost either," Dean smirked.

Michelle just rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder, perhaps a bit harder than she intended, he winced and rubbed his now-sore arm.

Donna smiled at the action, she could just tell when the boys showed up with the girl that she was capable of handling, not only the creatures, but the both of them as well, "That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us."

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist," Michelle commented as Donna's husband came into the room.

"Started a month or two after we moved in," the man sighed.

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls," Donna added, "And then it started breaking things."

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam frowned.

"That was two nights ago," the man nodded.

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna turned to her daughter. Katie hesitated a moment before standing up and lifting her shirt to reveal words carved into her stomach.

"'Murdered Chylde'" Sam read, staring at the words.

Michelle stood up and moved to Katie's side, resting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it in support as the girl lowered her shirt.

"Katie," Dean said, drawing the girl's attention, "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

"And since this is _Dean_ we're talking about," Michelle smirked, "_I_ promise everything's gonna be fine," she squeezed Katie's shoulder once more and gave the girl a wink, "I have a_ much _better track record of keeping promises."

Katie smiled.

"Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it," Dean added, rolling his eyes at Michelle but smiling nonetheless.

Donna nodded, "Thank you."

~8~

Dean was standing at the counter of a fast food joint, waiting to get the food, while Sam sat at the table doing research, Michelle having made a quick stop to the little girls' room.

"Uh, bacon burger turbo, large chili-cheese fry, hamburger with extra pickles," the boy at the counter recited, sliding the tray full of food to Dean, "And a...health quake salad shake?" he raised an eyebrow at that last order.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I know. I know. It's, uh," he cleared his throat, "It's not mine."

He turned and headed back to the table, Sam reaching out and taking the salad in a shake container and adding a bit of dressing to it before shaking it. Dean just watched him, shaking his salad, till Sam looked up at him.

"Oh, you shake it up baby," Dean deadpanned. Sam rolled his eyes and popped the top off the shake and began to eat his salad. Dean cleared his throat a moment, "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've _still_ got the hots for our babysitter," Sam shook his head at his brother.

"What?" Dean scoffed, "No. That's weird," he tried to laugh it off, "I'm just saying that she, you know, she…she's…she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah."

"You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats, the whole nine?"

Sam looked up at his brother, about to answer, when a soft smile came onto his face.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at what had taken his brother's attention to see Michelle step out of the bathroom and look over at them, smiling before heading over. Dean turned back around, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"What's a yes?" Michelle asked, sitting down next to Sam and snatching a fry off Dean's tray along with her burger.

"Sam's..." Dean began.

"Found some things about the ghost," Sam cut in.

Michelle eyed them both curiously a moment before shaking her head and turning to Sam, "What do you got?"

"Well, that house of theirs, it's old…_really_ old," Sam began, thankful Michelle hadn't pressed the issue, "Hundreds of years. And I found a legend."

"Saying?" Dean asked.

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett," Sam replied, turning his laptop around for Dean to see a webpage with some information up, "Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft…a woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Ok, so an angry ghost-witch?"

"If it's true."

"That still doesn't explain what 'Murdered Chylde' means," Michelle sighed.

"No, or where the bitch is buried," Dean added.

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records," Sam offered.

"It's worth a shot," Dean agreed, biting into his food.

~8~

Sam was walking through town that night, on his phone with Dean. He'd spent the last _six hours_ looking through the town records. Michelle had helped him sift through the information at first but then Dean had called, asking for her help with asking the locals. Turns out, he _still_ had yet to implement her suggestions to be_ nice_ to people, and was on the verge of being arrested for harassment. She'd offered to stay with Sam, but he'd just waved her off, it was research, he wasn't going to get arrested for doing that and they couldn't afford Dean in jail...again...

"So, any luck?" Dean asked.

"Bubkus," Sam replied, rubbing his eyes, "Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted."

Dean sighed, "Ok. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here. Let's pick it up first thing."

"You bet," Sam agreed, "See you in a few," he pulled his cell away and closed it, only for it to ring a moment later. He quickly answered again, "Hey."

"Hey Sam," Michelle replied.

"Michelle?" he frowned, "I thought you were with Dean?"

"I was. It's my turn to pick up dinner, just wondering what you wanted to eat."

Sam smirked, about to answer, when he heard a piece of wood snap, "Hey...can I call you back?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly, "No, I just...thought I heard something. I'm gonna check it out."

"Sam..."

"I'll call you right back," he smiled at her concern.

"Fine," she huffed.

"I'll be fine," he smiled wider, "I _promise_."

"Why don't I believe you," she replied softly.

He just laughed and hung up, taking a breath before looking around the grounds, "Hello?!" he called, trying to find what had made the snap. He turned around, only for something to stab him in the neck. He reached for it, feeling a dart there, before the world started to spin and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

~8~

Dean walked into the motel room to see Sam spin around and face him, startled, "Yeah...he's here," he said into his phone before snapping it shut, "Sam!" he shut the door behind him and stepped forward, "Where the hell you been, man? I've been trying to call you for hours. Michelle has been calling me every ten minutes for an update wondering where the hell you are."

"Michelle?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, pulling off his jacket, "You said you'd call her back after you went to check something out and you didn't. She was freaking a little."

"Michelle was freaking?"

"She _is _your girlfriend," Dean rolled his eyes, "And despite many things to the contrary, Michelle IS a girl. That's what they do."

"I picked up some food," Sam said quickly, holding up a bag from the fast food joint they'd gone to before, "Bacon burger turbo, large chili-cheese fry, right?"

Dean eyed him and took the bag to look in it.

"Sorry, man. Really," Sam frowned, "I…I just…I lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you or Michelle out."

"Thanks. Probably good you picked up the food, I don't think Michelle remembered. Don't know why it took you two hours, but thanks."

Dean moved to sit down and pulled out his burger when Sam spoke again, "Oh, you're gonna want to eat that on the road."

"Why?" he frowned.

"The maid came in, saw that," he nodded at the guns lying on the bed, "And now they're all kind of freaking out."

"Why'd you let the maid in?"

"It just happened."

Dean sighed, "Whatever..." he got up, stuffing the burger back in the bag and walking towards the back of the room, "I gotta hit the head, and then we'll take off."

"Alright," Sam nodded, "I…I'll be outside."

~8~

Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat of the Impala, fidgeting, growing impatient waiting to get out of there. He nearly jumped when someone appeared in his window.

"Hey," Michelle smiled at him, frowning as he turned to smile at her, "You ok?"

"Fine," he nodded, smiling at her. He could barely breathe, that girl was HOT! Holy shit. He had a friggin' hot girlfriend.

"Ok..." she trailed a moment before getting in the backseat as Dean got in the driver's side.

"Hey," Dean greeted, shutting the door, "You ready?"

"Absolutely," Sam smiled. Dean reached forward to start the engine when he couldn't resist any longer, "Hey, can I drive?"

Dean eyed him a moment before glancing back at Michelle, who could only shrug, wasn't her car. He sighed and got out of the car, walking towards Sam's side as Sam happily nearly ran to the driver's side.

"Oh, this is _so _sweet!" Sam commented, starting the Impala up and listening to it purr, revving the engine.

"You want to get the lead out, Andretti?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on," Sam nodded and went to shift gears, "Reverse," Sam released the emergency break, "Reverse!" Sam put his foot on the gas and the Impala squealed...reversing straight into a pair of garbage cans behind them, "It's _in_ reverse!"

Sam froze, foot on the brake, as he turned to face Dean, eyes wide, "I am really, _really_ sorry."

"Shut up," was all Dean said, getting out of the car and switching seats with his brother once more.

~8~

Poor Gary's day was not going well. First he'd nearly been arrested, had his parents think he was drunk, and been grounded to his room. Unfortunately for Gary, his body was currently inhabited by one Sam Winchester. He'd done everything he could think of to get in touch with Dean or Michelle. He'd called their cell phones but gotten only voicemail. He'd called the motel to find that, apparently, the guy with the leather jacket, the girl, and the Sasquatch had checked out. Which could only mean one thing, someone else was in _his_ body. And if he had to guess, it was the gluten-allergic, smart, MIT-going, Latin-reading, witchcraft-practicing, frustrated virgin who worked in the fast food joint from earlier, whose body he was stuck in...great.

~8~

Dean, Michelle, and Sam were walking down the road near a pier the next morning. They'd been driving around the whole night, not wanting to leave the town but unable to find another motel to stay at. They'd ended up crashing at Donna's house, thankfully the poltergeist hadn't attacked them that night. Michelle had stayed up, scouting around the house for any more signs of Maggie Briggs.

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Sam asked as they walked to the car after getting breakfast.

"To work," Dean replied.

"The case?" Michelle added, seeing Sam looking confused.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed, "Yeah…the case. Of course..." he draped his arm around Michelle's shoulders and looked over at Dean, "Where, uh, do you want to start?"

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried..." Dean trailed, frowning a moment as Michelle subtly slipped out from under Sam's arm and went to open the car door, about to get in, but making no move to do so, "Now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up."

"Wait," Sam cut in, "Maggie Briggs? You mean, like…like, the _witch_ Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock," Dean shook his head, not sure where his brother was going with this.

"Yeah, she's in the basement."

"Come again? What basement?"

"Isaiah Pickett's house. Ok, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is, is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"That would explain the scratches," Michelle nodded slowly to herself, thinking about Katie's cuts, "How do you know all this?" she turned to look at Sam.

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it," he told them, before blinking and clearing his throat, "Last night."

"Yeah," Dean nodded slowly, "Nice work...I guess."

They slipped into the car as Bob Seger's 'Rock n' Roll Never Forgets' played softly through the speakers.

"Aw, man, turn it up!" Sam smiled, bobbing his head with the song.

"Seriously?" Michelle and Dean looked at him oddly, since when did Sam _like_ that song?

"Hell yeah!" he smirked.

Dean just shrugged and turned the music up as they drove off.

~8~

Gary's day had been getting better. He still hadn't managed to contact Dean or Michelle, which, honestly, was starting to worry him. He'd left them what must have been twenty voicemails so far but nothing. He'd also found that two kids, Trevor and Nora, were supposedly his good friends. Through them he'd managed to find 'his' locker and break into it, finding an old leather-bound book on witchcraft stashed in there, which went with the athame he'd found in a box in 'his' room before. Now he just had to figure out which spell had been used and reverse it...wonderful...

~8~

Dean had taken the lead in heading to the basement of Donna's house, followed by Sam, with Michelle in the rear. Dean had the shovel, while Michelle had the supplies to burn the bones, Sam with the shotgun.

"Boo-yah!" Sam shouted, aiming his gun and attempting to stealthily walk through the basement, aiming every which way, "Master chief is in the house, bizatches!"

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked for what must have been the hundredth time since last night. She eyed him curiously as he lowered his gun.

"Yeah," he said quickly, "Fine."

Michelle frowned.

"Well, I'll be damned," Dean called over to them. They looked over to see a soft green material growing over the soil of the floor.

"Willow moss," Michelle commented, stepping up and kneeling beside the substance.

"Yeah, right," Sam nodded, "It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right?"

Michelle paused in standing up as she and Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah," Dean replied. He shook his head at his brother before turning and starting to dig. Michelle knelt next to the hole, the supplies out and ready for when Dean finished. Dean made quick work of it, starting to unearth some bones.

Michelle frowned, tensing as she sensed something behind her. She thought back to the last time she'd felt it...when she'd first met Sam and Dean at Bobby's...and Sam had been aiming a gun at her head.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about this," Sam said from behind them.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked.

Michelle turned around just as Sam was thrown into the wall by the stairs by the ghost.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, hearing the crash. He scrambled out of the hole and ran to his brother's side to check on him. Michelle turned back to the hole and poured the salt in it, "You ok?" she heard Dean ask.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Sam shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait we still gotta burn the body, you idiot."

"On it!" Michelle yelled, squeezing the lighter fluid into the hole.

"Come on," Dean grunted, pulling Sam to his feet.

There was another crash. She looked back to see Dean had been thrown back as well, but this time there was an apparition in the room. She quickly threw the match into the hole and the ghost burst into flames.

"Dude, that was _sweet_!" Sam shouted.

She looked over to see Sam laughing as he looked at the flaming grave, like he hadn't seen hundreds of them before. She just shook her head and went to help Dean up.

~8~

Gary's day was not going well anymore. He'd left school, cutting class as it were, with the witchcraft book, when he'd been cornered by Trevor and Nora...again...only to be shot in the neck by Trevor with the same tranquilizer that had gotten him when he'd been in his own body. Well at least that answered one question, he thought, as the world spun once more.

~8~

Dean had gone back to the motel room that night, just shaking his head at his brother. They'd gone to a small bar after dealing with the witch-ghost, just him and Sam. Michelle had opted for going back to the motel room for some reason. They'd been drinking when he'd ordered a cheeseburger with extra bacon with an egg on top...and then Sam had ordered the same thing...and _eaten _it. He'd also gotten drunk off two shots, been happy inexplicably, and thought the generic hunt had been amazing…and then proceeded to get a banana daiquiri…and _then_ left the bar with a cougar who just exuded dominatrix...was he really THAT drunk?

He stepped into the motel, stopping short at the sight before him. Michelle was making up the couch to sleep on, "You and Sam have a fight or something?"

Michelle looked up to see Dean watching her, concern she never normally saw in his eyes, now there.

She sighed and shook her head, "I...don't know..."

"You don't know if you had a fight?" Dean frowned, confused.

"We didn't fight, but..." she sighed, "I can't shake the feeling that something's_ wrong_. That...that's _not_ Sam," Dean eyed her a moment, "I've done everything I can think of, silver, holy water, research into the town, no missing bodies. There's nothing that's possessing him or took his shape. It's Sam but...it's not. He...it makes me feel really uncomfortable."

Dean nodded, he'd seen it all day. She'd sit or stand on _his_ side, putting _him_ in the middle of Sam and her. She'd shy away from every touch Sam tried to give her. She'd barely made eye contact with him unless it was to watch him suspiciously.

He had to admit...he _was_ starting to have doubts about Sam as well. Everything just now sort of cemented it for him that something was either seriously wrong with his brother or it wasn't his brother. He knew Sam, if he even _suspected_ something was upsetting Michelle he wouldn't stop till he made things right with her, he wouldn't walk off with some cougar.

And when he thought about that, he couldn't help but think about the distance between his brother and Michelle the last day. Recently, ever since the mental institute, Sam and Michelle had been closer than before. It was almost sickening how lovey-dovey they could be. And it was almost scary how they'd go from sweet, to seriously hunting, to sweet again.

_This_ Sam wasn't _that_ Sam.

It wasn't _Sam_ period.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked her.

~8~

Gary was _not_ a happy camper. He'd woken up in Trevor's basement, tied to a chair, with Trevor and Nora standing there. Trevor had gotten in contact with the _real _Gary and he'd found out that their plan was to have the kid parading around as Sam Winchester kill Dean and Michelle. Trevor and Nora had doubted it would actually happen. He'd played on Nora's compassion, making her realize that Dean and Michelle were real people that their friend was about to kill in cold blood. He'd found out that there was a bounty out on Dean's head and the kids had been messing around with witchcraft when they'd learned this. He'd tried to scare the girl, telling her that Michelle was sharp, she'd figure it out, and when she realized someone had taken over Sam's body, she would kill Gary for it. He knew she really wouldn't, but he could tell Nora cared about Gary, it was enough to spook her into doubting the plan. But it didn't do much for Trevor, who had then decided to summon a demon...

~8~

Sam walked into the motel room quietly, it was dark. He could see a lump on the bed, Dean. He walked towards him, picking up a gun lying on a chair in the process and aiming it at the lump. He hesitated a moment before glancing over his shoulder, hearing a noise, only to be punched straight in the face by Dean.

He fell to the floor and looked up to see Michelle aiming a gun at him, "You're not Sam."

"Who the hell _are _you?" Dean demanded, glaring down at him.

"Ow!" was all Sam could muster.

That was _all_ the confirmation they needed.

~8~

As Gary had predicted...it had not gone well. The demon Trevor had summoned took over Nora...and killed Trevor...before zapping out to confront Dean and Michelle. He could only hope they would be ok...

~8~

Michelle tied up 'Sam' to a chair, he didn't even try to get out of it...proving once more it was _not _Sam. Dean looked over at her as he listened to the messages on their voicemails.

"You have 38 messages," the voicemail informed him.

Dean listened intently as someone spoke, "This is gonna sound crazy…really crazy…but, um, I think I'm in the wrong body."

"Dean, the guy right next to you is not me!"

"Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it."

He nodded at Michelle and strode over to 'Sam,' leaning down to glare at him, "Alright, pal. Either you start talking...or I let Michelle do her worst."

'Sam' looked over at Michelle, eyeing her skeptically.

"I've been to Hell," she told him, "Picked up more than a few tricks."

"Oh my God," 'Sam's' eyes widened, "Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Dean and Michelle exchanged a look before Dean sighed and turned back to 'Sam,' "Hey, pull it together, champ."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die!"

"We won't _kill_ you," Michelle cut in, "_If_ you tell us what we want to know."

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded.

"In my…my friend's basement," 'Sam' answered, "His parents are out of town."

"Parents?" Dean frowned.

"How old _are _you?" Michelle looked at him. Based on his language...couldn't be older than late teens.

"17," 'Sam' answered.

"17?" Dean's eyes widened. Whether it was from shock or disbelief, Michelle didn't know.

Before Dean could even say another word, he and Michelle were sent flying through the air and crashed into the wall.

"Nora?" 'Sam' shouted.

They looked up to see a 17-year-old girl with short brown hair standing in the room, her eyes black.

"Not at the moment," the possessed girl replied.

~8~

'Gary' struggled against the ropes...though he wasn't strong enough to break through them. 'Gary,' unfortunately, had few muscles, if any.

"Damn it!"

~8~

"Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo," Nora said, freeing 'Sam' from his restraints, "Tell me…what is it you want? Anything."

"Anything?" 'Sam' breathed.

"Lay it on me," Nora smirked.

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful."

"Mmm. Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T.. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss."

Dean and Michelle exchanged a look, Michelle holding her hand out as Dean quietly pulled Ruby's demon-killing knife out of his pocket and slid it over to her. He'd hit the wall on his shoulder, hard, and was pretty sure he'd dislocated it, he'd be no use in a fight right now.

"The boss?" 'Sam' frowned.

"You know…your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days," Nora shrugged.

"The devil?"

"Mhmm."

"Uh..." 'Sam' debated before shaking his head, "No. Ok. It's ok. I...don't really want to bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you gotta do is say 'yes.' You get your reward."

Nora turned around, grabbing Michelle's wrist as she tried to stab the girl with Ruby's knife. She glared at the woman before shoving her away. Michelle managed to keep her balance as she hit the wall. She lunged at the girl once more, slashing at her. Nora avoided the swipes, trying to hit Michelle, but she blocked the attacks well. Michelle ducked under one hit, grabbed Nora's arm and twisted it behind her, kicking out the back of the girl's legs, forcing her to kneel. She put the knife against Nora's throat and quickly started an exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," she recited, grabbing Nora's hair to hold her down, "Omnis satanica potestas. Omnis incursio infernalis adversii. Omnis congregatio. Et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire. Te rogamus. Adinos!"

'Sam' watched in horror a swarm of black smoke flew out of Nora, the girl screaming as well. Michelle let go, allowing the girl to collapse to the ground, unconscious, breathing heavily as she turned to Sam.

"You take us to Sam," she told him, pointing the knife at him, no longer willing to play games, "_Now_."

'Sam' nodded quickly, swallowing hard.

~8~

They were standing in Trevor's basement. Nora sitting on a small couch, wrapped in a blanket, alive, not something that could always be said for the host after a demonic exorsism. Dean and Michelle were standing with their arms crossed, eyes on 'Gary' and 'Sam,' sitting before a small altar with the ingredients for the transfer spell.

"Animae domum redeant," 'Sam' recited, reaching out to grab a fist full of powder, "Fas atque nefas instauretur," he sprinkled it in the bowl before him, "Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat!" he threw the last bit in and there was a flash of light.

Suddenly 'Sam' and 'Gary' had switched places.

Sam got to his feet and looked over at the mirror, sighing in relief.

"So, we good?" Dean asked, eyeing who he hoped was his brother.

Michelle smiled as Sam nodded, "Yeah. We're good."

"_I'll_ be the judge of that," Michelle stepped forward and pulled Sam into a kiss as Dean rolled his eyes. Moments later she pulled back, grinning broadly at seeing Sam dazed.

"Oh, man, it's nice to be back," he breathed, smiling at her before putting his arm around her.

"Yeah. Awesome," Gary rolled his eyes.

~8~

They drove Gary and Nora back to Gary's house, it was raining. Gary got out, starting to follow Nora to the house, when Dean stopped him.

"I know," he sighed, "My bad."

"'My bad?'" Dean scoffed, "Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age...you'd be dead. Because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will either kill you...or set Michelle on you. And trust me," he leaned forward, "Us killing you would be us being _nice_."

Gary looked over at Michelle, who had fixed him with a hard, warning look. He swallowed hard.

"Are we clear?" Dean's voice drew his attention back.

"Crystal," Gary nodded before leaning in to whisper, "She scares me."

"Good," Dean stepped aside and walked around the car to the driver's side.

Gary looked up at his house before sighing, "Crap."

"Gary, look," Sam turned to face him, "Take it from someone who knows…chin up, man. Your life ain't that bad."

"Uh, you met my parents," Gary gave him a pointed look as though it should explain everything.

"Yeah? So what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit."

"In a healthy, non-satanic way, of course," Michelle called over.

"By the way," Sam leaned in, speaking quieter as Nora was watching them from the front walkway, "You know _why_ Nora's into witchcraft?"

"What do you mean?" Gary frowned.

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron. She likes _you_."

"Really?" his eyes widened as he glanced from Nora back to Sam, "You…you think?"

"Ah, yeah. I know. I'm telling you, kid…I wish I had your life."

"You do?" Gary blinked, Sam nodded, "Thanks."

"Get out of here," Sam clapped him on the back, sending Gary on his way.

Dean sighed as they turned and got into the Impala, "That was a nice thing to say."

"I totally lied," Sam admitted, closing his door, "That kid's life sucked ass," he sighed, laughing slightly, "All that apple-pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me…we didn't miss a damn thing."

"Or we don't know what we're missing," Dean countered.

Sam shook his head, "No...it...it's like…_that's_ the sort of life I _dreamed_ about when I was younger, a normal family, actual friends, attending school...but...now...the whole time I was there I just kept thinking about how much I missed the life I had now. How much I wanted to get back."

Dean smiled. _He'd_ been a born Hunter, he was sure of it. There really wasn't anything else he could imagine wanting to do with his life. But _Sam_, he'd fought it tooth and nail against it...to hear him admit that he actually _liked_ hunting...that this was _becoming_ his normal. Dean really couldn't think of anything better.

He looked up into the rearview mirror to see Michelle smiling softly at his brother's declaration. He knew she was aware of the whole 'wanting to be normal' situation with Sam. He couldn't help but feel like most of Sam's new found acceptance of hunting had to do with the girl in the backseat. He smiled, shaking his head at his thoughts and turned the car on.

'Rock 'n' Roll Never Forgets' blasted through the speakers.

"Hey, come on, man," Sam grumbled, "Turn it down."

"Welcome back, Kotter," Dean laughed, turning the volume down as they headed back to the motel for a bit of sleep before heading out once again.

~8~

Sam and Dean were sitting quietly on the couch, drinking a beer, as Michelle slept on the second bed. Dean had been recounting what Gary had been doing in his body while he'd been stuck in Gary's to Sam.

Sam glanced over at the bed before turning to Dean, "Did…did she and Gary…"

"Not a thing," Dean told him, knowing what his brother was worrying about. Even though it _had_ been his _body_, the fact that it was someone else who might be doing something with his girlfriend was worrying him. Dean laughed, "It was actually weird."

"What was?" Sam took a swig.

"It was almost like she knew from the get go that something was wrong with you."

"And you didn't?" Sam asked, amused and more than a little relieved.

"You brought me food," Dean shrugged, "But with her…" he nodded at the bed, "Moment she saw you again she actually asked if you were ok. Whenever Gary would try to touch her or hold her hand she shied away from him. She was even getting the couch ready for the night when I came back to the motel. I thought you two had a fight or something. Hell if I knew what was going on."

Sam smiled, "I wonder what tipped her off," he knew from Dean it had been him walking off with a cougar.

"Everything," came Michelle's voice. They turned around to see her pushing herself up to sit on the bed, "Everything was wrong."

"How'd you know though?" Dean asked. At first he'd just thought Sam was partially drunk for some reason.

Michelle rolled her eyes at them, "I've lived with you two long enough to know all your little idiosyncrasies and quirks."

"Like what?" Sam tilted his head. He wasn't aware he did anything specific to himself.

"Like…" Michelle trailed a moment, trying to think of some. It was like, she knew it when she saw it, but trying to think of it was escaping her, "Like how Dean takes the biggest bite and then chews slowest his first bite of whatever he's eating. How he twists his ring when he has to do some sort of touchy feely talk. Or how he always checks that his gun is in his belt whenever he enters a building or leaves the Impala…"

Dean looked shocked at that, he knew about the gun thing…he hadn't really been aware of the other things.

"And Sammy?" Dean asked, curious to know what his brother did.

"Well…Sam always tosses his bag on the bed when we enter a motel room," she began, "He always debates between two items on the menu wherever we go somewhere new. When he holds my hand and gets distracted, he starts playing with my fingers…" she smiled and looked at Sam, "Gary didn't do any of that. It was just all wrong. I can't really describe it, it was like…the way you were talking, walking, carrying yourself…the way you reacted and acted…it was just…not _you_. You weren't the Sam I knew…" she gave him a soft look, "You weren't the Sam I loved."

Sam smiled and got off the couch to go sit beside her, giving her a loving kiss at her words.

"And the lovey-dovey crap is back…" Dean groaned, rolling his eyes at them.

Michelle just laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

A/N: Idk why, but for some reason this wasn't my favorite episode of the season. Oh well, next chapter...Michael. Dun dun duh! A few of you have posted theories about who Michelle's father is. I suppose we'll get a better idea next chapter if the theories are close won't we, when they all come face-to-face :)


	13. The Song Remains the Same

The Song Remains the Same

Dean jerked awake from a very vivid dream to see Michelle and Castiel talking quietly by the couch, Sam passed out on the bed.

Michelle looked over at him, "Dean? You ok?"

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I think I just saw Anna…"

~8~

Castiel appeared in 225 Industrial, the location Dean had told him about, to see Anna standing there.

"Hello Anna," he greeted as she turned around.

"Well," Anna eyed him, "If I didn't know any better...I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me."

"They do. I don't. Neither does Michelle. We wouldn't let them come."

Anna watched as he circled her, turning to keep face-to-face with him, "And why is that?"

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've experienced...Heaven's persuasion," Castiel replied, recalling the time he'd briefly joined the angels in keeping Dean and Michelle away from Sam as he killed Lilith. It had resulted in Michelle being sent to Hell and Lucifer being released.

He would _never_ again be so foolish.

"You mean when you gave me to them," Anna replied. She had gone to try and stop him from releasing Sam when he'd been craving demon blood, just before he went to off Lilith. He'd given away her location and she'd been taken to Heaven, forbidden to leave there as the other angels believed she was interacting too much in the fate of humans.

"That was an accident," he looked away, "I didn't know they would do that to you for what you did for Michelle," he paused, she had been a better angel than him, in the end. She'd disobeyed Heaven's commands when she'd learned where Michelle had been sent, flown into Hell to save Michelle, knowing that she would be able to stop Sam. She had been the one to release her from Hell the second time, she'd brought her to the green room, but been captured by the angels as Michelle ran for the door. He hadn't heard from her since, but he knew what they were doing to her. Disobeying that order, after having already been a Fallen angel, she'd been locked away in a prison and 'taught' to obey, "Anna, whatever they sent you here to do..."

"They didn't _send_ me. I _escaped_."

"No one escapes."

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me _now_?"

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?"

"I want to help."

"You want to _help_?" he repeated, eyeing her skeptically.

"Yes."

"Then what are doing with that knife?"

Anna hesitated a moment before pulling an ordinary knife, from her back pocket, her angelic blade had been taken from her, "I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom?" he countered, "That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one," he lifted his hand to show her his own angelic blade, "Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me."

Anna took a breath, steeling herself for what she had to say, "Sam Winchester has to die."

"Michelle won't allow that."

"Then I'll kill her too, if I must," Anna promised, Castiel's eyes widened at that. Anna sighed, "I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

"He's not the only one."

"What, that guy Nick?" she nearly scoffed, "He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan Virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could..." Castiel swallowed hard, "Kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life."

"Not after I scatter his cells across the Universe. They'll never find him. Not all of him."

There was a long pause as Anna looked at Castiel.

"We'll find another way," Castiel looked up at her.

"How's that going?" she smirked, "How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is _anything_ working?"

"Michelle is working on it. I've...glimpsed what she's been researching..."

"Glimpsed?" Anna raised an eyebrow, "That's not enough Castiel. You have no idea what it is, if it will even work. If you want to stop the devil, _this_ is how."

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend."

Anna eyed him, "You've changed."

"Maybe too late, but I have," he admitted, "Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you, and I won't need Michelle to order me to do it."

Anna tensed, hearing the promise, the threat, in his voice, before she disappeared.

~8~

Castiel was drawing a symbol in chalk on the table in the motel room as Sam sat on the far bed watching, Michelle sitting beside him. Dean was pacing, thinking over all that Castiel had told them. Now he was grateful Michelle had insisted he tell Castiel the dream and stay in the room. He hadn't believed Michelle or Castiel when they said something was very wrong for Anna to be there. He should have known better than to doubt either of them.

"Really?" Dean shook his head, "_Anna_? I don't believe it."

"It's true," Castiel replied.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome."

Castiel straightened up and looked at him, confused, "Who's Glenn Close?"

Michelle just waved off the question as Dean turned and walked over to her and Sam, "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits," Dean remarked.

"So the plan to kill me…would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, come on," Dean rolled his eyes at his brother at the same time as Sam cried out "Ow!"

Michelle had just smacked him upside the head.

"No," Castiel replied, smiling just a bit at the action, "Anna's, uh, Glenn Close."

Sam rubbed his head and mock glared at Michelle, who just gave him a 'what?' look.

"I don't get it," Dean sighed, walking over to Castiel, "We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying," Michelle called over.

"Can't you order her to stop?" Dean shook his head at her.

"I'd have to be around her long enough to do it," she shook her head, "And then we'd have to hope that an archangel didn't order her first."

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes.

"She won't give up until Sam is dead."

"So we kill her first," Castiel agreed. He poured some holy oil into a bowl sitting on the table and began to chant in Enochian, "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa."

The bowl shot up red flames as Castiel stumbled away from the table to lean heavily on the back of a chair. Michelle quickly made her way to his side, supporting him as he breathed heavily, his eyes scrunched closed. Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

"I've found her," Castiel breathed, looking up.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Not where," Castiel said, looking meaningfully at Michelle.

"When..." she breathed, cursing under her breath.

Castiel straightened up, "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam frowned, standing to join Dean and Michelle over by Castiel, "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"You won't be if she kills your parents."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Anna can't get to you because of me and Michelle," Castiel walked over to the boys, Michelle standing close by in case he faltered, "So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now," Dean demanded.

"And deliver you right to Anna?" Castiel shook his head, "I should go alone."

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going."

Castiel looked at Michelle, silently asking for help. She sighed, "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Sam frowned.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal," Castiel sighed.

"Which got cut off," Sam began, slowly understanding.

"So..." Dean shook his head, "What, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?"

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel remarked.

"Taking this trip _with_ passengers," Michelle cut in, "It'll weaken him, a lot."

Dean's jaw tensed as he stepped up, looking Cas in the eye, "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna, I mean, if we can set things right, we have to _try_."

Castiel looked at Michelle, who could only shake her head. She couldn't reason them out of this. Things were different when it came to family.

Castiel sighed before disappearing, only to reappear moments later with two jars of holy oil. He walked over to a duffle bag and pulled it up, packing the jars as well as his angelic blade and turning to face them.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sam pulled a bag of supplies onto his shoulder, "Not really."

Michelle stepped beside him and took his hand, holding onto him so she could be transported with them.

"Bend your knees," Dean commented.

Castiel reached out and touched Sam and Dean's foreheads with two fingers...

And they appeared in the middle of the street as a car honked at them, coming to a stop inches from them. They quickly backed up. Michelle turning and running to the sidewalk, looking around frantically, before ducking down by a car as Dean and Sam nearly got hit by yet another car.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes," Dean remarked, looking around.

"Guys!" Michelle hissed.

They turned to see her crouching beside the collapsed form of Castiel, laying hunched over by a car, his nose bleeding, gripping Michelle's hand tightly in his own.

"Cas?" Sam's eyes widened as they both ran to crouch beside him as well.

"Hey," Dean breathed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam reached out to try and help steady him.

"Take it easy," Dean called as Castiel tried to move, "Take it easy. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he slurred, shock evident in his voice, "I'm much better than I expected."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and tried to help Castiel up but he just coughed up blood and passed out.

"Cas!" Michelle shouted, reaching out and putting her hand before his mouth, "He's breathing," she breathed in relief.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

Michelle looked around, seeing a small motel halfway up the block, "Help me get him there," she nodded at it, "He needs to rest. Taking the three of us was too much."

The boys nodded and helped the angel up between them, Michelle taking the supplies.

~8~

Sam ripped out a page from the phonebook at a payphone as Dean stepped out of the motel, Michelle following behind.

"I mean, the mustaches alone..." Sam commented to himself.

"So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite," Dean told his brother, "I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me?"

"'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'" Michelle laughed as Sam snorted.

"_Dope_. We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah, we might have to if Cas doesn't recover," Sam remarked before looking at Michelle, "Is he alright?"

She smiled, "He'll be fine, he just needs a couple days to recharge."

"Yeah," Dean seemed to agree, "He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

"If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time."

"So, did you find 'em?" Dean asked, turning to his brother.

"Yeah," he nodded, holding up the scrap of paper, "Uh, the Winchesters. 45 Robin Tree."

"Let's go pop in on the folks," Dean mumbled as they headed off to find transportation.

~8~

They pulled up to a very nice, normal-looking house in a rental car, eyeing it a moment before getting out...and staring some more.

Sam took a breath and headed towards the house.

"Sam," Dean called, running after his brother, pulling him back, "Sam. Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"Dean, Anna could be here any second," Sam replied.

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?"

"Uh, the truth."

"What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel gone 'Terminator?' Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet."

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em," Sam shrugged, "I mean, she thinks you guys are Hunters, right?" he looked between Dean and Michelle.

"Yeah, Hunters who disappeared right when her dad died," Dean rolled his eyes, "She's gonna _love_ us. Just follow my lead."

He walked up to the house and knocked quickly, the three of them waiting till the door opened to reveal a young Mary Winchester. The smile that had been on her face quickly faded into a hard look as she saw Dean and Michelle standing there with another man.

"Hi, Mary," Dean began.

"You can't be here," she hissed.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time," Michelle tried.

"You don't understand. I'm not...I don't _do_ that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go."

"I'm sorry, but this is important, ok?" Dean said quietly as a young John Winchester stepped up to the doorway to join his wife.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mary turned to her husband.

"Mary's cousins," Michelle said quickly, trying to come up with a believable excuse for them to be standing on the doorstep.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "We couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey,' now, could we?" he grinned, shaking John's hand.

"You look familiar," John remarked, glancing at Dean and Michelle, a vague recollection in his mind.

"Really?" Dean looked for something to say to that, "Yeah, you do too actually, you know? We must have met sometime."

"Small towns, right?" Michelle grinned, trying to lessen the awkwardness, "Gotta love 'em."

"I'm John," he shook her hand.

"This is Sam," Dean nodded at his brother.

"Sam," John smiled, shaking his hand, "Uh, Mary's father was a Sam."

"Uh, it's a..." Dean began.

"It's a family name," Michelle cut in.

John looked down at Sam, who had yet to let go of his hand, "You ok, pal?" Michelle reached out and gently laid a hand on Sam's arm, startling him enough to drop John's hand, "You look a little spooked."

"Oh," Sam started, "Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, laughing.

"Well, Sam, Dean, and Michelle were just on their way out," Mary tried to usher them away.

"What?" John looked surprised, "They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please, come on in for a beer."

"I don't drink," Michelle said, trying to diffuse the situation, when Dean just had to grin and reply, "Twist my arm."

John laughed and smiled, stepping back to let them into the house, not noticing his wife's less than pleased expression.

~8~

They were sitting in the living room, John and Mary across from Dean, Sam, and Michelle, who were sitting on a long couch.

"Are you sure you're ok, Sam?" John asked, concerned, as Sam continued to stare at Mary, much like he had since they'd first arrived.

Michelle put her hand on his leg, silently offering her support as he spoke, "Wh…oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um…you are _so_ beautiful."

"He means that in a…a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way," Dean added.

"Yeah, right," John nodded slowly.

"They were telling me on the way over that they hadn't seen Mary in quite some time," Michelle cut in, "And apparently she's the spitting image of their mom."

Dean nodded, "I mean, it's…it's…"

"Eerie," Sam finished, taking Michelle's hand and squeezing it.

"So, how are you guys related?" John asked.

"You know, uh, distantly," Dean shrugged.

"I'm just a friend of the family," Michelle added, though Sam put his arm around her.

John smiled, seeing the interaction, knowing she must be slightly more than _just_ a friend to Sam, "So you knew Mary's parents?" John asked Dean.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us."

"That was tragic…that heart attack."

"Yes, it was."

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" he continued to ask. He genuinely seemed eager to know Mary's family.

"Uh, business, you know."

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?"

"Plumbing," Sam said, at the same time Dean said, "Scrap metal."

Michelle wanted to face palm _so_ badly.

"Oh, gosh," Mary cut in, sensing a flaw in their story, "It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay," John suggested to his wife.

"I'm sure they have to leave."

The phone started to ring. John looked back at it before turning to the trio, "Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family," he got up and went into the kitchen to answer.

"You have to leave," Dean turned to Mary, quietly trying to convince her, so as not to alert John, "Now," Mary just gave him a hard look, not liking being ordered around, Dean sighed, "Ok, just listen…"

"No, _you_ listen," Mary cut in, "Last time I saw the two of you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger," Michelle said, using the _one_ card she knew Mary would listen to, her husband's safety.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's coming for you," Dean told her.

"Demon?"

"Not exactly," Michelle sighed.

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, ok?" Dean ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, "It's…it's…"

"An angel," Sam said quickly.

"What?" Mary laughed, "There's no such thing."

"I wish," Dean scoffed.

"They're twice as strong as demons," Michelle began, trying to explain the danger...only for it to be ruined by Dean adding...

"And bigger dicks."

"Why would an _angel_ want to _kill _us?" Mary shook her head, not understanding.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we gotta go," Dean said seriously, "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you."

Mary glanced at him, seeing him staring at her, no sense of laughter in his eyes, she nodded, "Ok. Where do we go?"

"Out of here. We gotta move now, though."

"Ok. But what do I tell John?"

"Just tell him..."

"John?" Michelle's voice cut in.

They looked at her to see her staring at the kitchen, concerned. She hadn't heard any sounds from there for a while. They quickly made their way to the kitchen to see a note from John 'Back in 15, J' on the notepad by the door.

"Where'd he go?" Sam looked around, trying to find a clue.

"I...I don't know," Mary replied. There were quite a few places he could have gone to. The local diner, the shop, the store...

"Shit," Michelle replied before snatching the pencil off the notepad and running over to the counter. She quickly began to draw something on the surface, much to Mary's chagrin.

Dean and Sam walked over, frowning as they watched her.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, not wanting to waste time when they could be finding their father.

"There're too many places to search," she said, "We need to know where he is...'cause he's probably walking into a trap Anna set."

"Wait a minute," Sam frowned, "Isn't that the symbol Cas was drawing?"

She nodded, "It's an angelic tracker spell. It's dangerous for humans to do. One wrong word, one mispronunciation...and you burn alive."

Their eyes widened at that as Dean reached out to grab arm, trying to stop her, but she twisted away.

"Good thing I'm fluent in Enochian," she smirked, before turning back to the symbol, "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa!" she slammed her hand down on the symbol. There was a bright light and when it cleared, Michelle was slumped against the back kitchen wall.

"Michelle!" Sam shouted, running to her side. He shook her head a bit, stirring her, "You ok?"

She winced, rubbing her head, before grabbing onto Sam to help herself up, "Anna's at the garage."

~8~

They ran into the garage just in time to see Anna shove John through the air and crashing into the top of a car, rolling over it to fall to the ground. Dean grabbed Castiel's sword and ran at Anna, about to stab her through the back, when she turned and grabbed his arm.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna," Dean remarked.

"You too, Dean," she agreed before shoving him away, sending him flying through a wall, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry," Anna turned to John, seeing Mary trying to wake him, only for Sam to run in front of her with the blade he'd scooped up from where Dean had dropped it.

He flipped it in his hand, getting a better grip and attacking her. He swung, managing to slash her arm before she sent him flying onto the top of a car. He crawled across it, falling to the floor by a tool chest. He spun around, stabbing Anna through the heart with Castiel's blade. Anna cried out in pain for a moment before tensing and straightening up, pulling it out of her.

"Sorry," she said, "It's not that easy to kill an angel, only another angel can."

"Yeah," Michelle called, "But you _can_ distract 'em."

Anna spun around to see that Michelle had drawn a banishing symbol on the wall in blood and pressed her hand to it. Sam let out a breath as Anna disappeared before grabbing a cloth and going over to Michelle to wrap her hand up. He glanced over to see Mary helping the now-stunned and clearly awake John to his feet as Dean stumbled back into the room. They all exchanged looks, not knowing what to say to John.

"You REALLY need to teach us that," Dean remarked to Michelle.

~8~

"Monsters…" John shook his head as he drove the Impala down the road, Mary in the seat next to him, Michelle, Sam, and Dean in the back, "Monsters?"

"Yes," Mary replied softly.

"Monsters are real," John said tensely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how..."

"And you fight them?" John cut in, glancing at the rearview mirror, "All of you?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"All my life."

"John, just try to understand, she didn't exactly have a choice..." Dean tried to defend the woman.

"Shut up, all of you!" John shouted, "Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!"

"Wow," Dean leaned over and whispered to Sam across Michelle, "Awkward family road trip."

"No kidding," Sam agreed.

"Not technically family," Michelle shrugged.

Dean glanced at his brother, who just took Michelle's hand. He _really_ needed to get a bet going on how long it would be before Michelle _was_ family.

~8~

Mary led them into an old, worn down house, flipping on the lights, "Place has been in the family for years..." she tossed a rug up to reveal a red trap painted on the floor, "Devil's Trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course," she paused in an archway and turned to face them, gesturing back at the kitchen behind her, "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Dean told her.

"So, what will kill it?"

"Only an angel can kill an angel," Michelle called. They looked over to see her standing by the front door with it open, drawing something on it in chalk.

"Great," Mary rolled her eyes, "Then what will slow it down, at least?"

"Not much," Sam told her.

"Just great."

"He said _not much_, not _nothing_," Michelle called, walking into the room, "That mark on the door is a warding in Enochian. It'll hold them back for a little while at least. Give us time."

Dean nodded, "And we packed," he hefted the bag Castiel had made and pulled out a slip of paper with the banishing sigil that Michelle had drawn for them when they left the garage, "If we put this up and she comes close, we beam her right off the starship."

"Mmm," Mary nodded.

"This is holy oil," Sam added, pulling out one of the old clay urns, "It's kind of like a…like a Devil's Trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works," he nodded towards the living room, walking out, with Michelle carrying the second flask, and Mary following.

John stepped up as Dean looked through the bag for weapons, "Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?"

"It's a sigil," Dean explained, "That means..."

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door."

"How big should I make it?"

"John..." Dean shook his head.

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn whatever it is, a sigil. Why don't you go help Sam out?"

"Michelle's got that covered," Dean waved off the question, "And besides this has got to be done in...it's got to be done in human blood."

John stared him down a moment before pulling out a knife from the table and slicing his hand, "So, how big?"

Dean looked at him a moment before looking down, a small smile on his face, "I'll show you."

"What?" John frowned, seeing the smile.

"All of a sudden, you...you really remind me of my dad," he told the man.

~8~

"That's really good," Sam commented as he and Michelle went to look for John as he put up a few sigils.

"You come to check on me?" John looked over his shoulder at them, wiping his hand off on a cloth.

"Uh...I wanted to say I…I'm sorry about all this," Sam apologized, "I…I know it's a lot..."

"Look, how long have you known about this...hunting stuff?" John asked, looking between the two.

"Since I was three," Michelle answered.

"Pretty much forever," Sam agreed, he'd been eight, but it felt like forever, "My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious?" John asked, completely aghast, "Who the hell does that to a kid?"

"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care," John glared, "You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near…you know, you could've been _killed_!"

"I, uh...came kind of close."

"The number it must've done on your head..." John shook his head, unable to fathom that, "Your father was supposed to _protect _you."

"It does depend on the parent," Michelle commented, "My parents always made sure we knew what we were up against, how to fight it, how to distract it, how to kill it, how many there were. They were always there, ready to step in if it got too much for me, or if I got hurt."

Sam nodded, agreeing, his dad was very different than Michelle's parents, "He was trying. He _died_ trying. Believe me. I used to be mad at him. I…I mean, I used to...I used to _hate _the guy. But now I…I...I _get_ it. He was...just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together in…in…in this impossible situation. See..." he took a breath, steeling himself to talk about such a personal thing, and knowing who he was talking to, "My mom, um...she was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And...I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just…I love him."

"He knows Sam," Michelle smiled at him, taking his hand, "And not just because of the obvious," she subtly nodded at John, "But he knows."

Sam smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand, before looking up at John, "You know...honestly...I would probably _thank_ him for it right now."

"Thank him?" John frowned.

Sam nodded, "If he hadn't raised me the way he had, I wouldn't have made some of the choices I made, done some of the things I've done..." he turned back to Michelle and brushed a strand of her hair from her face, "I never would have met Michelle...the love of MY life."

Michelle beamed at the declaration and kissed Sam gently.

John just shook his head at them, they may be crazy for doing what the do...but even he could see they found happiness in each other through it...and he felt, maybe, it wasn't as awful as he first thought if there was room to hope for love as well.

~8~

Sam and Michelle headed back to the living room where Mary was setting up the holy oil, only to see her standing face-to-face with Dean, demanding answers. Michelle stepped forward, about to help Dean explain, when Sam tugged her back, holding a finger to his lips. He wanted to hear what his brother would say.

"...gonna have to trust me, ok?" Dean was saying.

"I've been trusting you all day," Mary countered.

"It's kind of hard to believe…"

"Alright, then," Mary threw up her hands and turned to go, "I'm walking out the door."

"I'm your son," Dean called.

Mary froze, turning around to face him, stunned, "What?"

"I'm your son," Dean repeated, taking a step forward, twisting his ring as he continued to speak, "Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you. Friendlier."

"You can't expect me to believe that," she shook her head.

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing 'Hey Jude,' 'cause that's your favorite Beatles song."

Mary blinked, tears coming to her eyes as she listened to him, seeing the truth in the words, "I...I don't believe it. No."

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I raised my kids to be Hunters?" she breathed, completely horrified.

"No," Dean said quickly, "No, you didn't."

"How could I _do_ that to you?"

"_You _didn't do it," Dean cut in, steeling himself for what he was about to tell her, "Because you're dead."

"What?" she gasped, swallowing hard, "What happened?"

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you and John _became_ a Hunter to get revenge. _He_ raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November 2nd, 1983. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do _not_ go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"That's not good enough, Dean," Sam called, stepping into the room, Michelle beside him, holding his hand, "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me."

"Well, then what?"

"She can leave dad. That's what. You gotta leave John."

"Sam..." Michelle began, shaking her head. If Mary did that, Sam would never be born...neither would Dean.

"What?" Mary looked at him, eyes wide.

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back," Sam explained.

"So we're never born," Dean followed, nodding, "He's right."

"No..." Michelle tried again, but Sam just squeezed her hand.

"I…I can't," Mary breathed, "You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying..."

"You have no other choice," Dean told her, "There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're ok with it, I promise you that."

"And I _still_ get no say..." Michelle mumbled to herself. This was _just_ like when Dean had agreed to let Sam leave before. But it seemed like no one heard her.

"Ok, well, I'm not," Mary replied firmly.

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't," Sam said sadly, he could relate to wanting it. But...even though he didn't feel that way now, he could still recall the feeling, "I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die and your children will be cursed."

"There…there has to be a way…"

"No, _this_ is the way. Leave John."

"I can't," she swallowed hard.

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake..."

"You don't understand. I _can't_. It's too late. I'm...I'm pregnant."

The boys stood there, stunned, staring at their mother, now carrying a growing Dean within her. Michelle stepped over to the woman and gave her a hug, "Congratulations," she whispered in Mary's ear, pulling away as the woman smiled a bit, blinking back her tears, "If it makes a difference, I don't agree with their 'never being born' idea either."

"You don't?" Mary breathed, relieved that at least _someone_ wasn't telling her to give up her children. She looked over Michelle's shoulder to see Dean and Sam watching her carefully.

"No," Michelle shook her head, "I'd be out a brother and a boyfriend," she joked.

Mary let out a little laugh, "I'm sorry...I know they're my sons," she nodded at Sam and Dean, "You're Sam's girlfriend?" she couldn't explain the flitter in her heart at the thought that one of her sons may have found love even amidst hunting.

Michelle's blush was answer enough, "Yeah, Michelle Davidson," she held out her hand to shake Mary's, "Nice to meet you."

Mary blinked, "Davidson?" she asked, recognition flashing in her eyes, "So...you're father is...Giles was it?"

"Miles," Michelle corrected.

"Wow," Mary breathed, "Who's your mother?"

"Kelly-Ann Aarons."

"You're _kidding_ me," Mary looked at her, stunned.

"Something wrong?" Dean frowned, seeing his mother's reaction to Michelle's parents.

"You hunt with them?" Mary looked at Michelle, a sudden urgency in her voice, "With my sons?"

"Yeah," Michelle nodded.

Mary smiled, tears in her eyes again, before pulling the woman into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered in Michelle's ear. If this girl was _anything_ like the whispers about either the Davidsons or the Aarons, her sons would be that much safer in her book.

"I don't understand..." Sam shook his head, eyeing his mother and Michelle as they pulled apart.

Mary turned to them, "The Davidsons are practically _famous_ in the Hunter community. They, and the Aarons, are two of the _oldest _Hunter lines."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, how had they _not_ known that little fact, "Really?" they asked.

Mary nodded, "There are even rumors that they're ancestors were some of the first Hunters ever."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam frowned.

Michelle shrugged and looked at Sam, "Lots of reasons. I didn't want to seem arrogant, I didn't want resentment from him," she nodded at Dean, "I didn't want to intimidate you."

"Intimidate us?" Dean scoffed.

Michelle looked over her shoulder at Dean, rolling her eyes, "You were both convinced I wouldn't live up to your standards. Remember, when I started hunting with you? Really, you should have been worried about living up to mine."

"Did we?" Sam asked.

Michelle smirked, before jokingly replying, "You're getting there."

Mary smiled a bit, seeing the interaction between the three of them, "You must be an incredible Hunter..."

"I'm ok," she shrugged, before smiling at Mary, "You're sons though..." she shook her head, trailing off, though the look of pride in her eyes was enough for the boys to know that she just couldn't find the words to describe their abilities.

Mary looked between her boys, the smallest of smiles on her face, a glow of pride forming in her eyes, when suddenly John ran into the room.

"Hey, we got a problem!" he shouted, "Those blood things, the sigils…they're gone."

"Gone as in..." Sam began, but Michelle just pushed past him and took one look at the smudged and faded blood sigil and ran to the door.

"I drew one on the back of the door," John explained, "I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge."

"He's right," Michelle called, running back into the room, even the warding on the front doors had been removed.

"There's no more holy oil!" Mary gasped, looking down at the dry floor, no sign of any of the oil she'd been pouring moments ago.

Sam and Dean tensed, running to the bag and grabbing what weapons they could just before a high-pitched note rang throughout the house. Sam, Dean, Mary, and John hunched over, grabbing their ears as Michelle stood, her hand grabbing her gun as she looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the warning within the squeal. The windows shattered, sending glass raining down on them.

As soon as it faded the door in the kitchen flew open and a young black man strolled in and over to the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean stepped up, ushering John and Mary to stand behind the three of them.

"It's Uriel," Michelle replied as the man in question turned to give her an odd look

"Do I know you?" he frowned.

"Get out," she tried.

He blinked, "Was that supposed to be an order?"

Michelle's eyes widened, "Crap..."

"What?" Sam looked over at her.

"I'm not born yet..." she reasoned, before shaking her head, "I haven't saved Dean from Hell...he doesn't have to listen to me."

"Oh, come on," Dean groaned.

Uriel frowned, eyeing the three of them, "What are you?"

"Go!" Sam shouted at John and Mary, trying to get them back to the front door, only to stop short, seeing Anna standing on the staircase. They looked back and forth between the two angels, this was _not_ good.

"Anna," Michelle tried, turning to face the woman, "You need to stop this."

"I'm sorry," Anna shook her head, "But it _has_ to happen."

"Then I'll stop you," Michelle told her, "And I'm sorry, I am, because I'm grateful that you pulled me out of Hell when Zachariah sent me there, but I _can't_ let you do this."

Anna remained stoic.

"Here goes nothin'," Dean commented, seeing Michelle's attempt to reason with the angel was not working.

He and Sam exchanged a look before Dean lunged at Uriel, who simply tossed him back into the kitchen, straight into the corner of the counter.

Sam nodded at Michelle, who ran over to face Uriel, while he dealt with Anna, both hoping they could slow them down and distract them enough for Mary and John to get away. He tried to stab her but she tossed him through a wall. Michelle ran in front of Uriel as he tried to kick Dean and shoved him back. Uriel looked surprised at that, eyeing her closely before attacking once more.

Sam groaned as he pushed himself up, only to find that he'd dropped Castiel's blade. He looked over to see John lunge for the blade, only for Anna to step in front of him, lift him up, and shove him through the wall and outside.

"John!" Mary shouted.

Michelle blocked a hit from Uriel and looked over to see Anna advancing on Mary.

Sam quickly ran in front of her. Anna stopped, seeing a match in Sam and ran back to the wall, breaking off a beam from within it. Just as Sam reached for the sword Anna spun and shoved the stake through Sam.

"Sam!" Michelle screamed. She punched Uriel hard across the face and tried to attack Anna but Uriel grabbed her from behind and shoved her against a wall, strangling her.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, waking up to see his brother fall to the floor, Anna having stabbed him, with Michelle being dangled above the ground, Uriel trying to choke her.

"Sam..." Michelle gasped as Sam collapsed and Anna turned to Mary. She lasted a moment longer before the black spots swarmed her vision and the world went dark.

Dean watched in horror as Uriel dropped Michelle to the ground and turned to him. He struggled to his feet, backing away from the angel as Anna stepped up to Mary.

"I'm…really sorry," Anna told the woman.

"Anna..." a voice said behind her.

Everyone froze and looked over to see John was back, completely unharmed from Anna's throw...and, with how the angels stared at him, it _wasn't_ John.

"Michael," Anna breathed, stunned beyond anything that _he_ was there, on Earth.

Michael just reached out a hand and laid it on Anna's shoulder, above her heart. Moments later she burst into flames, her eyes exuding light, as her body literally burned from the inside out.

And then...Anna was gone.

Only an angel could kill an angel after all.

"Michael?" Uriel called out as the man turned to him, "I didn't know."

"Goodbye Uriel," Michael snapped his fingers and Uriel disappeared.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asked, looking at the man who was not her husband.

"John is fine," Michael reassured her.

"Who…what are you?" Mary gasped, taking a step back.

"Shh..." Michael whispered, touching her head with two fingers. Mary collapsed, unconscious, "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael turned and looked at Dean, walking into the living room.

"Fix him," Dean nearly growled as he leaned against the archway of the kitchen, "And Michelle."

"First we talk," Michael said, glancing at Sam's fallen body, "Then I fix your darling little Sammy."

"And Michelle?" he frowned, not liking how the man seemed to disregard her.

"She's unconscious, but alive," Michael reassured him, glancing at the girl on the ground, "She's harder to kill than she looks."

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?" Dean eyed him.

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes."

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel."

"You're my_ true_ vessel but not my _only_ one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure she's told you by now," Michael nodded at Michelle, "It's a bloodline."

"Yeah," Dean nodded slowly, "But why _our _bloodline?"

"Yours stretches back to Cain and Abel," Michael informed him, "It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

"Awesome," Dean rolled his eyes, "Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael frowned, eyeing Dean.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here?" Dean glared, "What do you want with me?!"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do."

"Oh, I get it," Dean spat, "You got a beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong," Michael shook his head, "Lucifer defied our father, and he _betrayed_ me. But still...I _don't_ want this any more than you would want to kill Sam," Dean's eyes widened as Michael turned and walked over to look down at Sam in thought, "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I _still_ love him," he looked up at Dean, "But I _am _going to kill him because it is _right_ and I _have_ to."

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean scoffed, though unable to deny the churning of his insides at how Michael spoke...it was _far_ too similar to him and Sam.

"Yes. From the beginning He knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says."

"Yes, because I am a good son."

"Ok, well, trust me, pal," Dean smirked, "Take it from someone who knows…that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father?" Michael turned back to him, an eyebrow raised, "One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with my...unimportant little life."

"You're wrong," Michael said calmly, "You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's _not_ random. It's _not_ chance. It's a _plan_ that is playing itself out perfectly. Freewill's an illusion Dean."

Dean scoffed, shaking his head, before looking at Michael, "You know, I wish Michelle was awake right now, 'cause she could probably come up with a hundred reasons why you're wrong."

"You think so?" Michael seemed to consider Dean's words a minute before smiling, "You obviously don't know her as well as you believe. She _knows_ what freewill is about, as do I, and that's why you're going to say yes," Dean frowned, "Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well, what about my dad?" Dean glared.

"Better than new," Michael promised, "In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family..."

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!"

"Obviously. And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall," he turned and knelt down by Sam, touching his forehead, Sam disappeared, "He's home, safe and sound..." he walked past Dean and over to Michelle, doing the same to her, "As is she..." before turning to face Dean, "Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean."

He reached out and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and suddenly he was back in the motel.

~8~

Sam was standing at a small sink near the bathroom, wiping his face off, when suddenly he looked up to see Castiel behind him.

"Cas!" Michelle shouted before Sam could even turn around. She ran to the angel's side, steadying him as he swayed.

"Hey," Dean ran over to the angel's other side, "Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Cas," Sam breathed, standing before him, "We got you."

"You son of a bitch," Dean smirked, "You made it."

"I...I did?" Castiel looked down, still dazed, "I'm very surprised."

"Whoa!" Dean lurched, grabbing Cas as he basically collapsed between him and Michelle, "You're ok. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Bed?" Sam asked, stepping forward to grab Cas's arm from Michelle, "Yeah, yeah."

"Whoa," Dean grunted as he and Sam dragged Castiel to the edge of the bed and sat him down, Michelle moving a pillow behind the angel's head.

"Well, I could use that drink now."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, turning to grab a bottle of whiskey and two cups. He poured a shot for him and Sam as Michelle sat beside Cas on the bed, "Well...this is it," he commented, taking a swig.

"This is what?" Michelle looked up.

"Team Freewill," Dean shook his head, "One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, one Hunter extraordinaire, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"It's not funny," Sam frowned at his brother.

"I'm not laughing," Dean countered.

Sam sighed, "They all say we'll say yes."

"I know," Dean rolled his eyes, "It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?"

"Sam..." Michelle stood and walked to his side, putting her arm around his waist in comfort as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"They're not," Dean insisted.

"I mean, why...why would we, either of us?" Sam agreed, "But...I've been weak before..."

"Sam..." Dean began this time.

"You're stronger now," Michelle told him, squeezing him.

"Michael got our dad to say yes," Sam reminded her, and his dad was practically the strongest person he knew.

"That was different," Michelle argued.

"Anna was about to kill mom," Dean agreed.

"And if you could save mom...what would you say?" Sam countered, looking at his brother.

Dean looked away, taking a final swig, before looking over at Michelle, "What do you know about freewill?" he asked her, trying to change the topic.

Michelle blinked, "Well...there's lots of debates about it...fate and destiny and all that. How, no matter the decisions you make, it always seems to lead to the same end," she shrugged, "Personally..." she added, seeing Dean's expression get more grim, "I think it's like that quote, 'it's not the destination, it's the journey.' You learn things along the way that might get you there on your own terms, or at least better prepare you, or even help you succeed," the boys looked down, thoughtful, both seeming to try and relate her words to their predicament with the angels, "I also think it's like what happened when we met Chuck," they looked up, confused, "Everything he saw and wrote made it seem like Sam and Lilith were about to join sides, right?" they nodded, "I told you sometimes what you see isn't exactly what's happening, Sam was trying to get Lilith to lower her guard so he could stab her. So what if Michael and Lucifer have to face each other...doesn't mean they _have_ to _fight_ and if they do, it doesn't mean one will _literally_ kill the other. I mean, defeat can have hundreds of different meanings and we're talking _centuries_ of telephone here and the Bible isn't exactly a hundred percent correct," she smiled, "For all we know, they kiss and make up."

Sam and Dean made a bit of a disgusted look and she burst out laughing, the other two joining a moment later. While her words didn't make them feel completely confident they would figure out a way to keep saying no...it _did _give them hope that, if the misfortune befell them where they did say yes...there was a chance they would _both_ live to see the end of it.

A/N: Hmmm...Michael doesn't seem very...fatherly...does he? Didn't even give Michelle a second glance when she was hurt, didn't bother to step in as she was being strangled...wonder what that says about her parentage? But didn't I promise we'd find out more about her family line. Sort of explains her skills and knowledge...but I'll say this, Castiel was right, Michelle had been made a pawn in all of this long before even she is aware. I mean, if her line stretches back far enough...who's to say that all those 'million random acts of chance' didn't come about in her family as well. But in what way? I guess we'll find out, eventually :)

Though, next chapter, I LOVED writing, we find out something about Michelle and Sam's relationship that I think you'll enjoy :)

A note on a review. Yeah, Sam and Dean's line goes back too...but through Mary, not John. John clearly had no idea about hunting and taught himself when Mary died. It's like Chuck said at the convention, in that regard, they're like second generation Hunters because Mary had no hand in raising them with all her knowledge of her own family line in hunting. Michelle's father was also in the military and she started her own training in hunting when she was three, which, I think, is younger than Dean was when Azazel came for Sam. She had both parents from long lines teaching her everything they knew. I'm definitely not trying to take the awesomeness away from the Winchesters, I think they are pretty awesome. I'm sorry if it's coming across that way :( I haven't been changing much, I don't think, just adding a new perspective of a Hunter who has a better idea of what's going on than the boys.


	14. My Bloody Valentine

My Bloody Valentine

Sam walked into the motel room, still trying to wrap his head around what he'd just learned questioning the witness for their case. Apparently a girl, Alice, had been eaten to death by her date for the night…and eaten him as well. The girl's roommate had walked in and found them that night. He swallowed hard, it was actually one of the more disgusting cases yet.

He looked up to see Dean sitting at the table with his feet up, going over some papers, while Michelle sat across from him on the laptop, doing research. He walked over to the table, putting the bag with a soda down and pulling out the food he'd gotten them for lunch.

"How'd it go?" Michelle looked up at him.

"Um, no EMF, no sulfur, so ghost possession, demonic possession, are both probably out," Sam sighed.

"That's where I was putting my money," Dean grumbled.

"Well?" Sam shrugged.

"Well then, what then?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The coroner Dean?" Michelle rolled her eyes as Sam was clearly waiting for Dean's report.

"Oh the uh coroner's…" Dean shook his head, "You didn't see these bodies…I mean these two started eating and…and they just _kept going_. I mean their stomachs were full, like…like Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about codependent," he took a swig of beer as Michelle grimaced at the imagery.

"Well…" Sam sat down next to Michelle, "We got our feelers out. Not much more we're gonna get tonight. Alright, I'm just gonna go through some files with Michelle…you can go and get going."

"Sorry?" Dean frowned.

"Go ahead," Sam looked up from a few web pages Michelle had opened, "Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?"

"Dean!" Michelle laughed, "It's _Valentine's Day_, even _I_ know it's your favorite holiday, remember?"

"What do you always call it?" Sam agreed, "Uh, Unattached Drifter Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean shrugged, getting up, "Well, be that as it may, I don't know, guess I'm just not feeling it this year."

Michelle frowned, eyeing him, "So you're not into bars full of lonely women?"

He just shrugged again, "I guess not," he took another swig of his beer, seeing them staring at him…Michelle more concerned than Sam, who seemed slightly annoyed, "What?"

"It's when a dog doesn't eat, that you know something's really wrong," Michelle commented.

"Remarkably patronizing concern," Dean rolled his eyes, "Well done. Nothing's wrong. Are we gonna work or what?" he sat back down and went over some files.

Michelle shrugged to herself and went to the web pages, only to notice that Sam was glaring at Dean. She nudged him and he looked at her, startled. She shook her head with a sort of 'what?' look and he just sighed and shook his head.

~8~

They were walking down the hall of the local morgue, trying to find the main room, when a bald man with a briefcase and a suit walked past them. Sam frowned as he stared at the man, half-turning to watch him walk past before turning back, shaken.

"You ok?" Michelle asked, frowning.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling at her as he took her hand, "I'm fine."

Dean rolled his eyes at them before leading them to the coroner's office, entering to see a slightly plump old man pulling a sheet over a body.

"Agent Marley!" the coroner greeted, "You just can't stay away."

"Heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean got right down to business.

"Yeah. I just finished closing them up."

"Dr. Corman," Dean turned to Sam and Michelle, "These are my partners, Special Agents Cliff and Tosh."

"Agent Cliff," Dr. Corman shook Sam's hand, "Agent Tosh," and then Michelle's, "I pulled the organs and sent off the tox. samples," he tugged off his white lab coat and hung it up on a coat rack.

"Great," Sam nodded, "Do you mind if we take a look at the bodies?"

"Not at all," Corman waved them off, "But like I said earlier…" he opened the fridge to reveal organs stationed in Tupperware containers, "Good and plenty's are already done away."

"Super…" Sam eyed the organs before the doctor shut the doors.

"Just leave the keys with Marty up front," he tossed the keys to Dean, "And please folks," he turned and grabbed a regular coat and faced them, "Refrigerate after opening," he laughed, putting on his hat and leaving them to their devices.

~8~

Sam was sitting, examining a few organs, as was Michelle, while Dean just sat there, not too into it. He opened a container to see a heart and smirked.

"Hey," Dean hissed, sliding the box over to Sam, "Be my valentine?"

Sam looked unimpressed.

"Hey," Michelle mock glared at Dean, "He's _mine_. Get your own."

Dean laughed as Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean began to pull the heart back towards him when something caught Sam's eye.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Sam called, pulling the heart back, he quickly opened a second heart box and put them side-by-side. Michelle frowned and got up, moving to stand next to Sam so she could see what he was looking at, "These hearts both have identical marks…" he quickly brought out a magnifying glass and stationed it over the hearts, "Check this out…looks like some sort of letter…oh no…"

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I think it's Enochian."

Michelle quickly nudged Sam over and looked at the hearts herself.

"You mean like angel scratches?" Dean asked, "So you think it's like the taggings on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know," Sam said.

"It's Enochian," Michelle confirmed, glancing at them, "And we're definitely going to need Castiel for this one."

"Ah, hell," Dean sighed, taking off his glove and picking up his cell, hitting speed dial, "Cas it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C, basement level, St. James Medical Center…" he turned around to see Castiel standing right in front of him, on the phone as well.

"I'm there now," Castiel said, staring at Dean, but still on the phone.

"Yeah, I get that."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right," Dean slowly lowered his phone as did Castiel.

"When you're done making goo-goo eyes at your date, mind letting Cas help out Dean?" Michelle called.

Dean spun around to glare at her, not appreciating the joke, unlike his brother, who was trying to hide his smile.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, stepping over to Michelle and Sam.

"Catch," Michelle tossed him a heart, which he held in his bare hands looking at, "Enochian."

Castiel nodded, "I imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."

"So what are they?" Sam asked, looking between Cas and Michelle, "I mean, what do they mean?"

"It's a mark of union," Michelle began, trying to phrase it in a way that Dean wouldn't turn into a crude joke.

"This man and woman were intended to mate," Castiel agreed.

"Ok, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"Well, your people call them cupid," Castiel remarked, putting the heart down.

"A what?" Sam blinked.

"What human myth has mistaken for cupid is actually a lower order of angel," Michelle explained, "Technically it's a cherub, third class."

"Cherub?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah," Castiel turned around, thinking, "They're all over the world, dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

Castiel turned back around to eye Dean, "They're not incontinent."

Sam shook his head, "Ok, anyway, so what you're saying…is…is…"

"What I'm saying is Cupid has gone rogue," Castiel said seriously, "And we have to stop him before he kills again."

"Naturally…" Sam sighed, shaking his head, growing frustrated.

"Course we do," Dean smirked at his brother, seeming to know why he was getting so annoyed.

Michelle just eyed the brothers curiously, not entirely sure what was going on.

~8~

The four of them were sitting in a restaurant with a bar, decorated tastefully for Valentine's Day. A waitress stopped by, placing some food before Dean and Michelle on one side, sitting across from Castiel and Sam, Sam getting food too.

"So what?" Dean asked as the waitress left, "You just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?"

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction," Castiel explained, looking around a moment, "It's exactly the kind of…" he trailed off, watching as Dean put ketchup on his hamburger, "Garden Cupid would come to, to pollinate."

Dean lifted the burger to his mouth, about to bite into it, when he paused and put it back down, pushing it away slightly.

"Wait a minute," Sam frowned at his brother, "_You're_ not hungry?"

"So," he shrugged, Sam gave him a look, "What? I'm not hungry."

"You're not going to finish that?" Castiel asked, reaching across the table and taking the food from him. The trio stared as Castiel moved to bite the burger, shocked he was eating.

"He's here," Michelle said suddenly.

Castiel put the burger down and looked up, seeing the signs Michelle had, a gentle breeze filtering through the streamers, blowing a napkin from a woman's table beside her to a man.

"What?" Dean looked at her, "How do you know?"

"I've got angel radar," Michelle rolled her eyes, "I can just tell when they're here."

"So that's how Cas never sneaks up on you," Dean shook his head, amused and a little relieved. He could understand, if she could _see _angels, maybe she could_ sense_ them just a bit as well. Good, he'd thought he was getting rusty for a moment.

"Where?" Sam asked, looking around, "I don't see anything."

"There," Castiel stared pointedly as the man returned the woman's napkin, both catching the other's eye.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean leaned over his chair to look at the couple now making out.

"Meet me in the back," Castiel said.

They turned around to see he was gone. They just shared a look and got out of the table, heading to the back of the bar, only to find him near a loading room, his hand raised.

"Cas!" Sam called as they walked into the room, "Where is he?"

"I have him tethered," Castiel replied and they could see a pinkish light glowing on the other side of the window in the otherwise dark room. Castiel closed his eyes and began to chant, "So da cah mah mah rahn nah. Manifest yourself."

They looked around expectantly, but there was nothing. Castiel dropped his hand.

"So where is he?" Dean asked.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Dean from behind, lifting him off the ground, "Here I am!" a short, slightly plump, man laughed, hugging Dean back and forth.

"Help!" Dean grunted.

"Oh, help it," Cupid babbled, "Yes it is, yes it is!" he laughed until he caught sight of Castiel on the other side of Dean, "Hello you!" he quickly let go of Dean and went to hug Castiel from the front, pulling him in, forcing Cas to let out a grunt as he was lifted off the ground, squeezed by the very naked cupid.

"_This_ is Cupid?!" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," Castiel managed to wheeze out.

Cupid put him down and turned to see Sam standing there, "And look at _you_!" he headed straight for the man.

"No," Sam shook his head.

"Yes," Cupid nodded. Sam turned to try and run, when Cupid appeared before him, hugging him from the front, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight?" Dean demanded as Castiel stepped up next to him, watching as Cupid continued to hug Sam, who had his arms up not wanting to touch the naked man, "Are we in a fight?"

"This is their handshake," Castiel explained.

"I don't like it," Dean muttered.

"No one likes it," Castiel agreed.

"Oh, I don't know," Michelle smiled as Cupid finally let go of Sam and rounded on her, scooping her up and spinning her around as he hugged her, "I'm always a fan of hugs," she laughed, actually hugging the cupid back.

The boys could only stare. She'd been laughing the whole time…clearly enjoying their discomfort far too much.

"I always liked you," Cupid grinned, letting her go and turning to face Dean and Castiel, Michelle and Sam standing behind him, "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him.

"Doing what?" Cupid smiled.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other."

Cupid's entire expression morphed into one of complete shock and horror, "What? They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit…we _know_," Dean nearly growled at the man, "Ok? We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poisoned arrow, making them _murder_ each other!"

Cupid's face scrunched as though he were about to cry.

"What we don't know is _why_," Castiel agreed.

"You think that I…" he looked up at Castiel, hurt, "Well, uh, I don't know what to say…" he suddenly started crying, walking around them to stand behind Dean and Castiel, sobbing.

The boys just watched, confused on what to do.

"Should…should somebody maybe…go talk to him?" Sam stuttered.

"Men," Michelle grumbled, rolling her eyes as she stepped past them and over to Cupid's side, "Hey," she soothed, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Hey, it's ok, they didn't mean it," Cupid sniffled, "Don't you listen to the grumpy old men…" she glared at them over her shoulder before turning back to Cupid, "I know what'll cheer you up…" she pulled out a lollypop out of her pocket, holding it out to him, "How 'bout this? Huh?" Cupid glanced between her and the candy before grinning and taking it, popping it into his mouth, now calm. She turned to the guys, "Cupids have the emotional range of a two-year-old, you can't just _yell_ at them!" she gave Castiel a pointed look, he was technically the Cupids' brother angel.

Castiel sighed and walked forward, "We didn't mean to um…hurt your feelings."

Suddenly Cupid turned around and hugged Castiel, the lollypop stick sticking out of his mouth, "Love is more than work to me, you know? I _love_ love. I _love _it. And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right."

"Yes, yes, of course," Castiel nodded, patting Cupid on the back, "I…I have no idea what you're saying," he pulled back.

"I was just on my appointed rounds," Cupid said, pulling back as well, but keeping a grip on Castiel's arms, "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was following my orders," he gasped, "Please, brother, read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Castiel and Cupid stared at one another for a moment before Castiel turned around, noticing Michelle had stepped back over by the brothers, "He's telling the truth," he told them.

Cupid let out a breath of relief, "Jiminy Christmas thank you!"

"Wait a minute, you said that you were just following orders," Dean stepped forward.

"Mhmm," he nodded.

"Whose orders?"

"We…who?" Cupid laughed, "Heaven's! Silly, Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies, oh! Like yours!" he gestured to Sam and Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester, VERY big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement."

"Are you saying you fixed up our parents?" Dean demanded, growing tense.

"Well, not ME but…yeah," he laughed, "Let me tell you, if only they were as easy as you two," he nodded at Michelle and Sam.

"What?" Sam repeated, looking between himself and Michelle and then at Cupid, "You fixed US up?!"

"Oh no!" Cupid shook his head quickly, "We wouldn't touch you two with a ten foot pole…in fact…" he looked thoughtful a moment, "We were instructed to leave the two of you alone. And boy we were _not_ happy with that."

"Why?" Michelle asked, she had _no idea_ what the man was talking about.

"Cupids are supposed to help soul mates find each other. It's something for a pair of them to find each other on their own…actually…" he frowned in thought again, "One in almost seven billion. We were shocked you two made it without us."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam held up a hand, "You're saying…Michelle and I…we're…"

"Soul mates, yeah," Cupid nodded, "You two are the real deal. You've branded yourselves into each other's hearts without our help. That's amazing. Seriously, that's a miracle in itself which is just great 'cause we always wanted Michelle to find her soul mate," he leaned forward as though to tell them a secret, "She's very important to us. Since she's…"

"She's Michael's shield," Castiel cut in, "Of course she is important to Heaven."

Dean blinked and looked over at Castiel, just a bit suspicious.

"So…" Sam said again, still stunned by the whole soul mates revelation. He'd always felt like that in his heart, but to have actual confirmation that what he feeling was _real_, and completely free of angelic influence on top of that… "You set my parents up but not US?"

"Oh it wasn't easy either," Cupid nodded, answering his question, "They couldn't stand each other at first but when we were done with them, perfect couple."

"Perfect?" Dean glared.

"Yeah."

"They're dead!"

Cupid blinked, not smiling, "I'm sorry but…the orders were very clear, you and Sam _needed_ to be born. You're parents were just uh, meant to be," he smiled, "A match made in Heaven," he started to sway and sing, "Heaven!"

Dean looked at him a moment before throwing a hard punch at the man. Cupid didn't even flinch, completely unfazed by the hit. Dean, however, spun around, grabbing his hand in pain.

"_Son of a bitch_," he hissed to himself, turning around to see Cupid had disappeared, "Where is he? Where'd he go?"

"I believe you upset him," Castiel replied.

"Upset HIM?"

"Dean, enough," Sam remarked.

"What?" Dean spun to face him.

"You just _punched_ a _cupid_," Michelle reminded him.

"I punched a dick!"

"Um, are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam frowned, finally snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Dean glared at him a moment, "Or not," he grumbled before shoving past them and out of the room.

~8~

Michelle sat at the laptop in the motel room, when her cell rang. She quickly reached out and answered, "Hey."

"Hey!" Sam greeted, "So uh, this guy was _not_ marked by Cupid. But his death was _definitely_ suspicious."

She nodded, "Yeah, Dean called me before, he went though the police blotter and, counting our Mr. Finch, that's 8 suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs," she sighed, checking the reports online, this was shaping up to be a dangerous hunt for others, they'd only been actively investigating today, Valentine's Day, and already the body count was rising, "It's way out of the seasonal batting average."

"Yeah, if there's a pattern here it ain't just love," Sam agreed, "It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought."

"I'll call Dean, give him the heads up to head back. See you in 10?"

"Yeah ok," Sam agreed, his voice suddenly strained.

She frowned as he hung up but went to call Dean.

~8~

They were standing before the table in the motel room, a briefcase Sam had nabbed off a demon leaving the morgue placed on top of it. Michelle was kneeling before it, cracking the locks on either side of the clasps.

"What the hell's a _demon_ got to do with this anyway?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, I got no idea," Sam sighed.

"You ok?" Dean asked, eyeing Sam, who was tense.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Ok," Michelle stood up, stepping back, "Let's crack her open."

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen right?" Dean smirked as he and Sam took Michelle's spot, kneeling down on each side of the lock while she stood behind them, her gun ready just in case. They pushed the clasps and the case flipped open, releasing a blinding white light. They jumped back, shielding their eyes till it dimmed, "What the hell was that?"

"That's a human soul," Michelle said, "Right Cas?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Castiel standing there, holding a white bag from some fast food joint in his hand. They turned around to stare at him.

Castiel nodded, biting into the burger in his hand, "It's starting to make sense."

"Now what about _that_ makes sense?" Sam frowned.

"And when did you start_ eating_?" Dean shook his head at the angel.

"Exactly!" Castiel pointed at Dean, his eyes wide, "My hunger is a clue actually."

"For what?" Dean and Sam asked at once.

"This town isn't suffering from some love-gone-wrong event. It's suffering from _hunger_. Starvation to be exact, specifically…"

"Famine," Michelle finished.

"Famine?" Sam looked between them, Castiel nodded, "As in…the Horseman?"

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, that's frickin' great."

"I thought famine meant starvation? I mean, as in, you know, food."

"Yes, absolutely," Castiel agreed, "But not _just _food."

"Everyone is starving for something," Michelle nodded, following along, "Sex, attention, drugs, love."

Dean glanced over at Sam who had tensed more, "Well that explains the puppy lovers that Cupid shot up," he mentioned.

"Right," Castiel agreed, "Cherub made them crave love and then Famine showed up and made them rabid for it."

"Ok, but what about you?" Dean looked at Castiel, "I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for 'White Castle?'"

"It's my vessel, Jimmy," Castiel admitted, looking down, "His, uh, appetite for red meat has uh, been touched by Famine's effect."

Michelle frowned and walked forward, "Maybe I could help…" she turned to face him, "I was able to purify the vision of those affected by War, stop him from making people see demons…maybe I can stop Famine from making you hungry? Do you think?" she asked Castiel, who looked thoughtful

"It's worth a try," Dean called over, "And if it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Michelle nodded, focusing on Castiel. She raised her hand and placed it over his mouth, frowning in concentration, before stepping back, "And?"

Castiel looked down at the burger in his hands and grimaced, tossing it to the side and into the garbage, "It worked," Castiel turned to her, nodding his thanks.

"So Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked, getting back to point.

"'And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed," Michelle recited, "He will ride into the land of plenty, and great will be the Horseman's hunger. For he _is_ hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air.'"

"Famine is hungry," Castiel turned to the brothers seriously, "He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So that's what was in the briefcase," Dean guessed, "The Twinkie dude's soul?"

Castiel nodded, "Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine. Feed him. Make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To march across the land," Castiel answered grimly.

~8~

Sam was in the bathroom as Castiel continued to inform Dean about Famine. Michelle had gone out to get Dean something to eat, the man claiming that Castiel's burgers smelled good and now he wanted some. She'd hesitated before leaving but thought back to how Dean hadn't really eaten anything that day and relented.

"Famine?" Dean still couldn't believe the man could do so much.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"So what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam called.

"We should stop it."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Dean began sarcastically, before deadpanning, "How?"

"How'd you stop the last Horseman you met?"

Dean thought a moment and walked over to his jacket, hanging on a rack, and pulling out a ring from the pocket, "Michelle said War got his mojo from his ring," he held it up for Castiel to see, "She held him back and, after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. Think Famine's got a class ring too?"

"I know he does."

"Ok, well, let's track him down and get to chopping. Sam, let's roll!"

"Dean…" Sam began, stepping out of the bathroom, struggling to stand, leaning heavily against the doorway, "I um…I can't…I can't go."

"What do you mean?" Dean eyed him. He'd seen the signs of something being off with his brother, but he'd been hoping it wasn't what he thought it was…

"I think it got to me Dean. I think I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for _what_?"

"You _know_," he gave his brother a pointed look.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked as Sam looked down, "You've _got _to be kidding me. I thought Michelle cleared you out."

"She did," Castiel answered for Sam, "It's why it's taken so long for Famine to get to him."

"Come again?" Dean shook his head.

"The others died within hours of when they were infected. It's been working on Sam much longer. Michelle removed the demon blood so effectively, Famine is digging deep to try and get him to desire the blood."

Dean shook his head, looking at Castiel, "You gotta get him out of here. You gotta beam him to like, Montana, anywhere but here."

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger's just gonna travel with him."

"Well then what do we do?"

"We can wait for Michelle. She can purify him as she did me."

Dean frowned, and Sam realized something. Dean had suspected he'd been craving demon blood, it was _why_ he'd sent Michelle out in the first place. If something happened and he _did _manage to get his hands on demon blood, the way he felt now, he wouldn't stop…and if Michelle tried to clear him out again…she might die…again.

Dean was trying to protect her.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off," Sam said suddenly as they turned to face him.

He didn't want Michelle's life in danger any more than Dean did.

Dean eyed him a moment, seeming to sense that as well, before shrugging at Castiel, "You heard him."

"But Dean," Sam called, Dean turned to him, "Before you go, you better…you better lock me down. But good."

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to get into the bathroom once again as he got something out of his bag. He stepped into the bathroom with a pair of handcuffs. Sam nodded, sitting down beside the sink, where Dean handcuffed him around the pipe at the bottom of it.

"Alright, well, just hang in there," Dean said, standing up, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful," Sam told him, shaking from the effects of wanting the blood, "And hurry."

Dean nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He nodded at Castiel, who singlehandedly shoved the dresser before the door, blocking it.

~8~

That night, Dean and Castiel had gone to the coroner's office, only to find out that the coroner himself was the next victim. He'd been sober for years but gone home and drunk himself to death. According to Castiel, his soul hadn't been harvested yet, which meant, any moment, a demon of Famine's would be by to collect. They'd gone out and waited in the Impala, keeping an eye out for a demon with a briefcase. Dean almost wished they had Michelle there, though, according to her, these demons, the scavengers, were _very_ low level demons. Black eyes and that was all, if she hadn't been looking at the demon's eyes she wouldn't have know it was a demon, which explained why she hadn't seen the demon on the way to the coroner's for the double suicide. She'd been talking to Dean that time and he'd been on her right.

"What I don't understand is," Castiel said, drawing Dean's attention away from the building a moment, "What is your hunger Dean?" he'd been curious about that, even_ he _had been infected by the Horseman. He'd assumed Michelle was immune to Famine since, according to Dean, she had been immune to War, but Dean was not Michelle.

"Huh?" Dean frowned.

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, so far you seem unaffected."

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight."

"So…" Castiel frowned, trying to make sense of it, "You're saying you're just well-adjusted?"

"God no, I'm just well fed."

"Look there," Castiel nodded out the window. Dean turned to see an older man in a suit leave the building with a briefcase and get in a black car.

Dean started up the Impala, following after it.

~8~

Sam sat, breathing heavily, in the bathroom, struggling to get free from the cuffs, shaking terribly, when he heard the door slam.

"Michelle!?" Sam shouted, praying it wasn't her. But when he received no answer he guessed it had to be Dean and Castiel, "Guys what happened?! I don't think it worked. I think I'm still…" the door opened to reveal a woman and a man, both in suits, clearly demons, "Still hungry…"

"Look at this," the woman smirked, eyeing him, "Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you…" she glanced at the handcuffs, "I bet we can break off a few pieces…"

Sam stiffened when the woman suddenly fell to the ground, Michelle behind her, pulling Ruby's knife out of her back. The man turned and swung at her, but Michelle quickly blocked, kicking the man to the side, and stabbing him as well before she turned to Sam.

"Sam!" she shouted, rushing to his side. He tensed, shaking, trying to scramble back from her. She quickly threw the knife still in her hand to the side, seeing how his gaze followed it before he scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head violently, breathing erratically, "Sam!" she called again.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, shame in them. His eyes widened as she reached forward, about to put a hand to his mouth, "No!" he cried, jerking his head away from her.

"Sam, I can help!" she reached out to try and put a hand on his shoulder at least, but he began twisting, trying to keep her away.

"No, not again!" he begged, "Please."

"Sam, look at me," she ordered lightly. He turned to face her and she grabbed his face, "Trust me. I know my limits," she leaned forward and kissed him instead. Sam tried to remain unresponsive, as though by doing so he'd ward off her powers…but he could feel a warmth fill him once again. His heart stopped pounding, his breathing evened out, he could feel himself calming, the hunger leaving him. Just as he was about to kiss her back, she pulled away, earning a disappointed grunt from him, she smirked, "Told you so."

She looked over at the handcuffs before running into the room, grabbing Sam's lock picking kit, and heading back. She made quick work of the cuffs, getting up and wiping off the knife before turning back to Sam, "Let me guess, Dean and Cas went after Famine?"

He nodded, "I wasn't…I couldn't…"

"It's ok," she smiled, cutting him off, "But we gotta go, they're gonna need help."

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea…"

~8~

Dean pulled up outside a darkened restaurant to see men waiting outside as the man with the briefcase entered.

"Demons," Dean sighed, "You wanna go over the plan again?"

"I take the knife," Castiel answered, holding up Michelle's knife, "I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot."

"Well that sounds foolproof," Dean rolled his eyes, glancing out the window, before turning back to Castiel…only to find he was gone. He sat there, waiting a moment or two before getting out of the car, "This is taking too long."

He quickly entered the restaurant from the back to see a man half-in the fryer. He looked around to see Castiel staring at him through the window of a freezer with some sort of sigil on the door. Dean rolled his eyes, making his way to let the angel out, when he saw a demon reflected in a glass object next to him. He quickly turned and butted the demon in the face with his gun when another grabbed him and threw him through the door of a supply closet, knocking the wind out of him. The demons strode forward, grabbing him and hefting him up, half-dragging him into the main room. He groaned, wincing, as he tried to rub his head, already knowing there was a cut.

"The other Mr. Winchester," a voice wheezed.

Dean looked up to see an old, sickly-looking man in a wheelchair, "So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people coo-coo for coco puffs?"

"Doesn't take much," Famine shrugged, "Hardly a push. Oh, America. All you can eat, all the time. Consume. Consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet you're all still starving, because hunger doesn't just come from the _bod_y, it comes from the _soul_."

"So why don't you nuts seem to be coming for mine?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, I noticed that. And you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence…"

"Well, I like to think it's because of my strength of character."

"I disagree…" Famine said, wheeling forward to Dean. He reached out and put his hand on the man's chest, Dean began to writhe in pain, "Yes…I see…" he laughed, "That's one deep, dark, _nothing_ you got there Dean," he remarked, pulling away, leaving Dean to gasp, "Can't feel it can you? Not food or drink? Not even with sex?"

"Oh you're so full of crap," Dean glared at the man.

"You can swear and joke and lie to your brother, lie to Michelle, lie to yourself, but not to me. I can see inside you Dean. I can see how broken you are. How defeated. You can't win and you know it. You just keep fighting. Just keep going through the motions. You're not hungry Dean, because inside…you're already dead."

Dean looked down, almost defeated when…

"Let him go!"

He looked up to see Sam standing there, glaring at Famine.

"Oh Sam," Famine grinned, wheeling to face him. The demons advanced, "Stop!" they froze, glancing back at Famine for instruction, "No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Did you get the snack I sent you Sam?"

"Sorry," another voice cut in. Michelle walked in, Ruby's knife in her hand as she went to stand next to Sam, "I sort of got to them first. You should add a label next time."

"I don't know why you worry," Famine commented, glancing from Dean to Michelle to Sam, "You're not like everyone else Sam. You'll never die from drinking too much, you are the exception that proves the rule, just like Satan wanted you to be. So…since you were deprived of my snack…" he smirked, "Cut their throats!" he held up his hands in offering of the demons, "Have at them."

"Sammy no!" Dean shouted, concerned at the temptation.

But Sam just glanced at Michelle.

"Please, be my guest," Famine laughed.

"No," Sam said, taking Michelle's hand.

Famine sighed, seeing his resolve, something had clearly happened to the boy that made him impervious to his affects, "Well, fine, you don't want them…then _I'll_ have them!" he opened his mouth and demon smoke began to pour out of the demons, flying around the room before being sucked into Famine. He smiled, enjoying the meal, when Sam stepped forward, his hand held out as though to exorcize him, "I'm a _Horseman_ Sam. Your power doesn't work on me."

"You're right," Sam agreed, "Mine doesn't…"

"But _mine_ do," Michelle stepped forward with him.

Dean watched, eyes wide, as Michelle closed her eyes, her hand, locked in Sam's, starting to glow, much like it had when she'd stopped War. Sam's own hand began to glow too as he closed his eyes and focused on Famine, who actually gasped and squirmed in his seat. Sam made a fist and Famine shouted in pain. Dean stepped back as the Horseman began to exude white light from within him and throw his head back, a white light shining from his mouth as the demons within him died. Dean couldn't help but be reminded of when Castiel or another angel exorcized a demon.

Suddenly Famine screamed and slumped forward, dead.

Michelle stumbled a moment, falling to her knees, Sam grabbing her to keep her from hitting the ground as he sunk down with her. Dean sprung into action, rushing to her other side to check on her with his brother.

"Where's Cas?" she slurred, her head lulling, as though she were trying to stay conscious.

Dean ran over to the freezer, pulling it open and letting Castiel out, leading him back to Michelle.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked, seeing the worn out state she was in.

Michelle blinked few times before slumping forward, unconscious.

~8~

Dean leaned against the doorway of the living room in Bobby's house as Bobby examined Famine's ring and Sam explained to Castiel exactly what Michelle had done, what they'd done to Famine. Apparently Michelle had killed the demons when she'd gotten back to the room, moments before they released Sam. She'd cured him of Famine's affect and told him she had a plan to help kill Famine. She had thought that, if they could trick Famine into eating the demons, they could say an exorcism to kill the demons, therefore killing Famine as well, or at least weakening him.

Sam had argued that in the time it took to even start the exorcism Famine could attack. He'd suggested possibly trying to exorcize the demons himself, _without_ taking demon blood. He would hate to do it, even before he'd taken demon blood the exorcisms took a lot out of him and made him feel dirty, like he could feel Azazel's blood in him when he used it.

Michelle had gasped at that and then actually smacked herself in the forehead, wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner. She continued to explain that maybe the reason the exorcism took so much out of him was _because_ of the blood. What if Azazel's blood wasn't a _source_ of the power but a _trigger_, like with her own? What if all the special children had some sort of dormant power on their own and the blood just brought it to the surface. She'd gone on a rant about how it was possible that, when Sam was a baby, he wasn't strong enough or practiced enough in his power to get rid of the demon essence himself and that, by the time he was, the blood was too much a part of him. What if, every time he used his powers, it taxed him because it was attacking the blood _first_ and _then _the demons in the vicinity? When he'd been on demon blood it had basically burned through the blood faster as it was fresher, masking the old blood, and then gone at the demons, which was why he craved it after. She'd suggested maybe she could use her powers sort of like a filter for his own powers, so that it would only attack the demons and not the blood within him.

Castiel admitted it was a long shot, but it worked. Her powers had worked exactly like a filter, allowing Sam to use his powers without demon blood to spark it or through triggering Azazel's blood, which also proved her theory that Sam's powers were his _own_ and _not_ Azazel's, which took a huge weight off Dean's mind. He'd asked Sam why he'd agreed to let Michelle try it, and Sam had just shrugged and said she hasn't been wrong yet.

Dean shook his head as the thought on that. That night he'd nearly lost his brother _and _Michelle to Famine. If Michelle hadn't shown up when she did, Sam would be detoxing from demon blood now or Michelle would be clearing him out. If Michelle's plan hadn't worked, she would have ended up using too much of her powers and burning out…which she nearly did. Castiel had assured them she was just tired, but he'd been _terrified_ that she'd used too much to help Sam again and nearly died, like she had in the 'future' Zachariah had sent them to. Seeing it once was more than enough for him, he didn't _ever _want to experience that again. He really thought of Michelle as his younger sister, he didn't want to see her dead any more than he'd want to see Sam die.

He took a swig of his beer and glanced at Castiel and Sam, who were quietly discussing the possibilities this could mean, before turning and walking outside.

He walked over to the Impala, trying to stomach another swig of beer, but couldn't. Last he checked Michelle was still passed out in a guest room and, even though Castiel had assured them she _would _wake up…it didn't quell any of his fears. He lowered the beer and just stared up at the sky, tears in his eyes, he'd _never_ felt more useless than he had today. He'd been held back by Famine's demons while his brother and Michelle risked their lives…and what's worse, Famine was _right_, he was empty of everything, of hope…

"Please…" he called up to the sky, "I can't…I need some help. Please…"

"Of course you have help," a voice said behind him.

He spun around to see Michelle standing there, in her pajamas, a blanket wrapped around her, "You're awake," he breathed, walking over to her and hugging her tightly, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Believe me, I won't," she laughed, pulling away, "I know what it takes to filter Sam's powers now, I won't overdo it again, it was more that I didn't know how much to give at first and..."

"No," he shook his head, "You're not doing anything like that again, _ever_, not you, not Sam."

"Dean…" she frowned, sensing more behind this than what he was letting on.

"I'm not losing either of you," he told her forcefully, "I'm not losing anyone else. Every time…"

"Every time what?"

He swallowed hard, "Every time I lose someone…it just makes me emptier."

"Is this about what Famine was saying to you?" she eyed him, he didn't answer. She sighed, "You want to know what I think?" he looked at her, she smiled softly, "I don't think you're empty, I think you're grateful."

"Grateful?" he asked, of everything she could say, that was _not_ what he was expecting.

She nodded, "After everything you've been through Dean, you've had more given to you and taken away than anyone I know. I think you've learned to just be grateful for what you have and not want for anything more. You have everything you need with you," she smirked, "And when you think about it, you can get anything you want…whether it's a drink, sex, a sandwich, a fight…" he smiled recalling his words to Castiel, "And if you were _truly_ empty, Famine wouldn't have affected you the way he did."

"I _wasn't_ affected," he reminded her.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow in a way that made him feel like he'd just missed something obvious, "Dean, you didn't go after women, you didn't eat, you barely drank…all the while _Famine_ was _there_."

"Your point?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Famine is supposed to take people that are starved for things and make them want it more. How else could he get someone who _isn't_ starved start to feel hungry than to make them _not_ want something for a while."

He blinked, "You're saying that, because I_ didn't_ dig women or eat a burger, it meant, what? Famine had the _opposite_ effect on me?"

"Exactly! You _were_ affected but in an adverse way than Famine normally worked, but you _were _affected. Ergo, not empty."

He smiled, her logic actually sort of made sense…kind of.

"Thanks," he nodded at her, taking a full swig of his beer, his own 'hunger' renewed.

"Welcome," she nodded in return, "Now…I'm going to sleep."

He just laughed and waved her off to the house.

~8~

Michelle felt someone brushing her hair away from her face and cracked open an eye to see Sam sitting at her bedside with a small cardboard box of candy hearts in his hand. "Hey," she breathed, pushing herself to sit up, "What's up?"

"It's four in the morning," he told her, she frowned confused, "February _15th_."

"Ok…" she said slowly.

He sighed, "I really wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you, not working on a case or hanging out with Dean, but just _us_. I mean, we sort of missed the last two, first with being so focused on getting Bela and then we…" he cleared his throat, not wanting to talk about the whole Ruby fiasco, "I just…wanted this to be a _good_ one."

"It _was_," she assured him.

He scoffed, "We worked a case the whole time, I nearly relapsed, we faced a Horseman, and you collapsed. How was that a good one?"

She raised an eyebrow at him a moment before leaning in and giving him a light kiss, "I found out that my boyfriend is my _soul mate_. Sort of tops any and all Valentine's Days, doesn't it?"

He blinked, smiling, before laughing, she always knew just what to say to cheer him up. He nodded to himself, before digging into the candy heart box and holding one out to her, "B MINE?" he asked her.

She just laughed and pulled him into another kiss, "Always," she whispered before Sam laid down on the bed beside her, knowing she was still really worn out. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking back now…he could see how it_ was_ a _really_ good day.

A/N: Awwww :) I love brother/sister moments between Dean and Michelle, he's got so much on his plate, sometimes he just needs someone to look at the bright side of things, give him a new outlook :) And how cute is the whole Sam/Michelle soul mates thing. Believe me, it'll be coming up again :)

And I just have to say...thank you. Yesterday...not such a great day for me, work sucked, I missed lunch, I got stuck in 3 hours of traffic coming home (usually a 45 minute trip), my parents got into a fight that I had to mediate for, and all that after I ended up staying up till 2 in the morning editing a paper...but when I finally got home and checked my email. I saw your reviews, and I had 4 more people add me to their favorites/alert list and it really made me smile, so thank you. I'm at 264 right now, fingers crossed for 300 for Christmas :)


	15. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

The Impala pulled up to a diner in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They'd been trying to get a hold of Bobby to see if he'd looked into all the omens popping up in town, but they'd gotten nowhere. Not even Michelle seemed able to reach him, which they were starting to get a little concerned about.

Sam, Dean, and Michelle stepped out of the car, dressed in their suits as they headed towards the diner to meet with a witness to the supernatural and hopefully, in Dean's case, snag a quick brunch.

"Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call!" Sam nearly shouted into his cell as they approached the diner, "Ok?"

He hung up with a sigh as Michelle looked over, "Is he still not home?"

"How far can he get in that chair?" Dean asked as they entered, looking around for their witness.

"So what do we do?" Sam shook his head.

Michelle nudged Dean in the side and nodded over at a man sitting in the back booth. The boys looked over, "Well, I guess we just do this ourselves," Dean replied as they headed over.

~8~

"Thank you," Mr. Wells, their witness, said to a waitress as she poured him a cup of coffee before walking off.

"Mr. Wells, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Michelle began, "In your own words."

"Call me Digger," he smiled at her, shooting her a wink as Sam barely managed to refrain from glaring.

"Digger?" Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing at them as Wells nodded, "Who gave you that name?"

"I did," Wells answered, confused as to what that had to do with the case.

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that."

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Ok, uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Sam cut in, trying to get back to the point.

Digger sighed, "I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window, couple minutes later, Clay walked out and Benny's dead."

"And uh…" Dean pulled out a printout of a license and held it up for Digger to see, "Is this the guy you saw?"

"Well he was all covered with mud but yeah. It's Clay."

"You are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Michelle asked, just to be sure.

"Yup."

"And you're _positive_ that it was this guy?" Dean tried again.

"You calling me a liar?" Digger glared at him.

"No," Sam called in quickly, "No, no, of course not. Look, can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would want to kill Benny Sutton?"

Digger laughed, "Hell yeah. Well five years ago _Benny_ was the one that killed Clay in the first place."

"Is that a fact…" Dean nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so-called hunting accident," Digger scoffed, "But if you ask me, Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback."

"Go on…"

Digger's attention, however, was drawn away from them and now frowning at a woman who had just entered the diner…a woman now headed in their direction, "Heads up. Fargo."

The trio looked up as a brunette woman in a sheriff's uniform arrived at their table, "Digger," she greeted.

"Sheriff," he replied, not very pleased that she was there.

"Gentlemen, ma'am," she turned to face them, "I'm Sheriff Jodie Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Agents Dorfman, Needlemeyer, and Kroger," Dean introduced as they pulled out their IDs, "FBI."

The sheriff's eye widened at that, "Welcome to Sioux Falls. Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger here?"

"Oh they're doing their _job_," Digger answered, smiling up at her smugly, "They _believe_ me. Sheriff."

She shot them an incredulous look, "The FBI believes a dead man committed murder?"

"We're just asking a few questions sheriff, that's all," Michelle evaded answering.

The sheriff started to nod, seeming to believe her, when Dean just _had _to speak as well.

"If the dead man didn't commit the murder…then who did?"

Both Sam and Michelle made a face at Dean's question as the sheriff just looked suspicious.

"What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?" the sheriff frowned.

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us," Dean replied, smirking.

Michelle was _inches _away from duct taping his mouth shut.

"How about me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?" she smirked back, pulling out her cell phone as Sam handed her a card.

They sat there as the sheriff turned her back, someone answering on the other end, "Agent Willis? This is sheriff Jodie Mills…" she trailed, frowning, "Bobby?" their eyes widened as the sheriff looked back at them, "Is this Bobby Singer?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks as the sheriff grew more stone-faced, "Bull crap," she said, flipping her phone closed and walking up to them, "FBI huh?"

They were _so_ screwed.

"So uh…" Sam took his card back, trying to laugh off the situation, "You know Bobby Singer?"

"That is a fun coincidence," Dean smiled.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer," the sheriff cut in, not smiling in the slightest, "He's a menace around here. Ass full of drunken disorderliness and mail fraud, you understanding me?"

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear," Michelle cut in, trying to diffuse the situation without getting them all arrested, which she was almost certain would happen if Dean opened his mouth once more.

The sheriff nodded, "So whatever it is the three of you are planning, it ends here. Now. 10-4 on that _agents_?" she gave them a hard look before leaving.

They tried laughing but it was rather tense, each of them at a loss for what to do.

~8~

They hightailed it to Bobby's house, wanting to know quite a few things. Where he'd been, how the sheriff knew him, why she thought he was the town drunk, among other things.

Bobby wheeled through the house after letting them in, the three of them following behind him. Michelle however was a bit thoughtful. Bobby looked different, his hair was combed back, slicked back neatly, his clothes were cleaned and appeared to be ironed, the house smelled…clean! And she could have sworn she smelled something baking.

"Do you know how many times we called?" Dean asked, not seeming to have noticed what Michelle had, "Where have you been?"

Bobby wheeled around to face them, "Playing murder ball."

"What is that smell?" Dean looked around, confused. Michelle was slightly impressed, perhaps he _had_ noticed something, "Is that soap? Did you clean?"

Bobby gave him an incredulous look, "What are you, my mother? Bite me."

"Bobby, seriously…" Sam cut in, being the slightly less angry of the two brothers.

Bobby sighed, "I've been working. You know, trying to find a away to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Dean asked, suddenly calmer.

"What do you think?" Bobby retorted before glancing over at Michelle to see her watching him, her arms crossed, "What?"

"What aren't you telling us Bobby?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated, his eyebrows raised.

"I know you're hiding something."

He just shook his head, rolling his eyes, "So now _I'm_ the case?"

"Bobby it's just…" Michelle frowned, trying to think of a way to explain their reactions without offending the man , "There's a case less than five miles from your house…"

"What the Benny Sutton thing?" he frowned, his eyes widening, "_That's_ what this is about?"

"You knew about this?" Dean demanded, now less calm.

"Hell yeah. I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit a murder," Sam replied.

"What witness?" he scoffed, "Digger Wells?"

"Yeah."

"So?" Dean frowned, confused.

"So he's a _drunk_," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What about the lightning storms?" Michelle asked, "They look like omens."

He shook his head gently at her, "Except in _February_, in _South Dakota_, in _storm season_," he laughed a little, "Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?" Sam frowned.

"Take your pick," Bobby shrugged, "This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-A son of a bitch. There's a list of the _living_ a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

"So you're telling us nothing?" Dean asked slowly.

Bobby just shrugged again, "Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great," Dean let out a frustrated breath.

~8~

That night Dean pulled up along side St. Anthony's Cemetery in town and shut the car off. Sam looked at him for a moment, then outside, and then back.

"What's up?" he asked his brother.

"Isn't that the graveyard back there?" Michelle asked, squinting through the dark at the sign.

Sam glanced back as well, "Yeah," he looked over at Dean, "So what? Bobby already said he checked it out."

"And?" Dean shook his head, "What? Bobby's never wrong? Come on, let's take a peek and then we'll hit the road."

Sam eyed his brother a moment.

"I'm game," Michelle called, moving to get out of the car. There was just something about the whole situation that didn't sit right with her.

Sam sighed and got out of the car, following his brother and Michelle through the graveyard. Their flashlights were the only light around, examining the tombstones for Clay Thompson's grave. Dean whistled as they walked, till they found what they were looking for.

"Hey," Sam called, shining his light on the stone.

Dean moved his light to the ground, looking browner than green, "That look fresh to you?"

Sam frowned, "Yeah, actually."

"Well," Michelle called, tossing them each a shovel, "Let's get to work."

They started digging, making quick work of the grave. Sam finished up this time as Michelle and Dean stood above him, holding their lights down on him. He pulled open the coffin to see it was empty.

"What is going on here?" Sam breathed, eyeing the empty box with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Dean shook his head, "But something stinks."

"And it's not the soap," Michelle quipped, nudging Dean.

~8~

After a quick look at the notes they'd made for the case and a check into the phone book, the trio made their way to the Thompson residence. Sam quickly got the front door unlocked and they headed in, their flashlights out. They looked around at the room, normal furniture, pictures everywhere, very neat and well taken care of. They glanced at each other and, with a nod, split up. Dean took the living room, looking at a desk with an address book open, while Michelle took the dining room and Sam neared the kitchen.

There was a sound of something smashing, when Michelle and Sam ran back to the living room to see Dean ducking under a baseball bat that a pale man had swung at him. He grabbed the bat and punched the guy in the stomach, sending him to the floor. Sam aimed his light on the pale man while Michelle whipped out her gun and kept it focused on him.

The man looked up, seeing there were more of them, and held up an arm in surrender, "Don't shoot me please! There's…there's money in the safe..."

"We don't want your money," Dean told him.

The man looked confused a moment, "What do you want? Anything, please?"

"You're Clay Thompson right?" Sam asked, nodding at Michelle to lower her gun.

"Who are you?" Clay looked between them.

Michelle frowned, he was very, _very_ pale, almost zombie-like…but he wasn't exhibiting any typical behavior of one.

"Uh, FBI," Sam answered as Clay stood.

"FBI?" he frowned, before his eyes widened in realization, "Oh my God, this is about Benny."

"What about Benny?" Michelle asked, eyeing him.

"He killed me. He shot me in the back. I'm supposed to let him get away with that?"

Dean blinked, "Hold on…are you confessing?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'll go with you, just don't wake my kids."

Sam glanced at Dean and Michelle a moment before turning back to Clay, "And you'll go with us where?"

"Jail."

"Let me get this straight, you're Clay Thompson and you died five years ago?" Dean began.

"Yes."

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave and killed Benny Sutton?" Michelle continued.

"Yes."

"So you are, in fact, a dead guy," Dean finished.

"Yes!" he shouted exasperatedly, "I…I don't know what I am."

"Clay!" a voice called, they looked over to see a blonde woman in a robe enter the room, "I called 911."

"It's ok," Clay shook his head at her, "Honey, these three are the FBI. They're here about Benny."

"Why don't you come with us Mr. Thompson," Michelle lowered her gun, "I think that'd be best."

Clay nodded and headed outside, him in the lead, the three of them behind him. Dean quietly pulled out his gun.

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"He's a monster!" Dean argued.

"He's a soccer dad."

"What do you want to do with him?" Dean glared at his brother, but, before Sam could answer, lights flashed on directly into their eyes.

"Freeze!" someone shouted. They looked over to see the sheriff step into sight and held their hands up in surrender as she had her gun trained on them, her partner holding up the light, "Drop your guns!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok," Dean called, putting his gun down along with Michelle, "Alright hey. Remember the guy you said was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder?" the sheriff put her gun away as her partner lowered his light, "There he is!" he pointed at Clay, smug.

"And?" the sheriff asked, not reacting at all to the dead man standing on the sidewalk.

"_And_?" Dean repeated, stunned, "And you're welcome. For catching the undead killer zombie."

"Whatever he is or isn't, that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street," the sheriff countered, walking over to them and handcuffing Dean while her partner worked on Michelle and Sam.

"Shoot me?!" Clay gaped, surprised.

"You're free to go Mr. Thompson," the sheriff called.

"Free to go?!" Dean shouted, equally as surprised as Clay sounded.

"I can't believe you were gonna_ kill_ me!" Clay glared as he stepped up to them.

"You're a zombie," Dean told him.

"I'm a tax payer!" he countered before heading back inside as the sheriff and her partner led them over to the cop cars.

~8~

In the sheriff's department that night, Sam, Dean, and Michelle were locked away in the holding cell. Dean was sitting on the cot while Sam leaned against the wall and Michelle stood by the bars, watching people through them.

"So what?" Dean asked, "Sheriff's on the take?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "No, the zombies are paying her off?"

"Guys," Michelle interrupted their ridiculous theories. They turned to see her looking at Bobby, sitting there, talking to the sheriff quietly.

"So what, now they're friends?" Dean remarked.

He and Sam exchanged looks before turning back to see Bobby and the sheriff now looking at them.

~8~

They were walking through the sheriff's department, Bobby having somehow gotten them out with just barely a warning. Sam was wheeling Bobby as Dean and Michelle walked on either side of him.

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff _hated _you?" Sam asked quietly.

"She did until five days ago," he told them.

"What happened five days ago?" Michelle asked.

"The dead started rising all over town."

"So you _knew_ about this?" Sam frowned.

"Yup."

"I knew you were hiding something," Michelle muttered.

"I think what Sam and Michelle meant to say is you _lied_ to us?" Dean said, cross.

Bobby wheeled himself away from Sam to turn and face them, "Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you."

They were silent a moment as a cop walked past them, "There are _zombies _here," Dean reminded him.

"There's zombies and then there's ZOMBIES," Bobby tried to explain, but only succeeded in confusing them, "Come with me," he said before wheeling off.

~8~

They arrived back at Bobby's house, following behind him as he wheeled in, tossing his hat on the table by the door.

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean began, when they stopped short, seeing a blonde woman in a yellow dress and white apron setting the table in the dining rom. She looked up, startled to see them standing in her doorway.

"Oh hey!" she greeted, smiling, "I didn't realize you were bringing company," she added, more to Bobby.

"It's 4am babe," Bobby wheeled forward, "You didn't need to cook."

"Oh please, I'll get some more plates," she replied, heading back to the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Dean demanded.

"Karen," Bobby replied, "My wife."

"Your _new_ wife?" Dean tried, hoping Bobby wouldn't say what they were all fearing he would.

"My _dead_ wife," he sighed.

~8~

Dean was stuffing his face with pie as he and Sam and Michelle sat at Bobby's dining room table, each with a small plate with a slice of pie on it as well. Bobby was sitting at the head, with Dean on his left and Sam and Michelle on his right.

"Mmm," Dean remarked, chewing the pie, daylight streaming through the window. Michelle just watched him eat, still trying to figure out how Dean had managed to eat so many slices of pie without bursting, he'd been going all night, "This is incredible Mrs. Singer."

"Thank you Dean," Karen smiled at him, pleased.

Sam gave him a meaningful look and cleared his throat.

"What?" Dean defended, "It is."

"That's great Karen, thanks," Bobby smiled at her as she gave him another slice as well, "Could you uh, just give us a minute?"

Karen smiled and headed back to the kitchen, all of them smiling after her till she closed the door a crack and turned away. Dean and Sam shoved their food away, Michelle just placing her fork on her plate before they turned to Bobby.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean glared at him, "What the hell?"

"Dean, I can explain…" Bobby began.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the 'American Girl' zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen!"

"First of all, that's my _wife_," Bobby warned him sternly, "So _watch it_."

"Bobby whatever that thing is in there, it is _not_ your wife," Michelle reminded him gently.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby turned to her.

"Are you serious?" Sam's eyebrows rose.

"You think I'm an idiot? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?"

"So what is it?" Dean asked, "Zombies? Remnants?"

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…"

"Bobby she crawled out of her coffin…"

"No, she didn't. I cremated her," the trio was a bit shocked at that, "Somehow, some way, she's _back_."

"That's impossible," Sam breathed.

"Tell me about it."

Michelle frowned, "You buried her ashes?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Cemetery. That's where they all rose from."

"How many?" Dean tried remaining calm as he discussed a possible zombie army on the rise.

"Fifteen, twenty, I made a list…" he pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it over to Sam for him and Michelle to look at, "There's uh, Karen, Clay, Sheriff Mills, her little boy came back…"

They each nodded, now understanding why the sheriff had been nonplused by the whole walking dead thing.

"And there were no signs?" Sam frowned, "No omens?"

"Well there were the lightning storms…" Bobby admitted.

Dean threw his hands up and onto the table, turning to Bobby, now serious, "That's what _we_ said. What else?"

Bobby just sighed and looked over at Michelle, "Revelation 6:8."

"Shit," Michelle breathed.

"What?" Dean looked between the two.

"'And through the fire stood before me a pale horse," she quoted, "And he that sat atop him carried a scythe and I saw since he had risen they too shall rise, and from him and through him.'"

"So what?" Dean shook his head, barely following, "Death is behind this?"

"_Death_ death?" Sam frowned, "Like, grim reaper Death?"

"Oh yeah," Bobby nodded.

Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Awesome. Another Horseman. Must be Thursday."

"Bobby…" Sam looked at him, "Why would _Death_ raise fifteen people in a po-dunk town like Sioux Falls?"

"I don't know," Bobby shook his head.

"You know if Death _is_ behind this, then whatever these things are…" Michelle said quietly, "It's not good."

Bobby looked up at her.

"You know what we have to do here," Dean agreed.

"She doesn't remember _anything _you know," Bobby said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Being possessed, me killing her. Her coming back…"

"Bobby…" Michelle started.

"Aw now don't 'Bobby' me," he rolled his eyes, "I just…_listen_ ok?" they fell silent, hearing a soft humming coming from the kitchen, "She hums when she cooks. Yeah. She always used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell but…I never thought I would _hear_ it again," Sam, Dean, and Michelle exchanged uncomfortable looks as Bobby shook his head out of his thoughts, "Look, just read Revelations..."

"I have," Michelle cut in, "Multiple times, multiple versions."

"Then you _know_ the dead rise during the Apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's _bad_. You know? Maybe that's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess."

"Bobby…it's the _Apocalypse_," Michelle reminded him, "There's _nothing _good about it."

Dean leaned forward, "What would you do if you were us?"

Bobby looked around to see them all looking at him and looked down, "I don't now. I know what you think you gotta do. But I'm begging ya, please…" he looked at them, actual tears in his eyes, "Please, leave her be…"

Michelle flinched as Bobby's voice broke near the end, she sighed, "Fine."

"What?" Dean spun to look at her, shocked.

"Michelle…" Sam began.

Michelle just held up a hand, "_For_ _now_," she added, "She's fine right now, but she_ starts_ to turn Bobby…" she looked at him, "The _first _sign that they're going bad…"

He nodded, understanding that this was probably the best he could get from any Hunter and praying it wouldn't come to that.

~8~

Sam, Dean, and Michelle sat around a table in Roy's Diner later that day, "So what do you think?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing to think about," Dean replied, "We're not gonna leave Bobby at home with the 'Bride of Frankenstein.'"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I…agree with Michelle," Dean admitted, "If Karen decides that Bobby's face is a blue point special we make sure we're there to save his ass."

Michelle nodded, "I'll see what else I can find out, you two take care of Bobby."

"I'll go with you," Sam stood up as well, "There's a town full of zombies, you'll need more help than one of us watching one zombie."

Michelle glanced at Dean, who nodded, standing up and tossing a bill on the table for his coffee.

~8~

Dean sat at the table of Bobby's kitchen, eating a slice of pie, as Karen baked a few more. There were at least a dozen already-made pies lining the shelves and tables, on almost every available surface. Karen returned to the room, shutting the kitchen door where Dean could see Bobby asleep in his chair next to the fireplace. She walked over to the counter and began to knead the pie crust.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and guess that you like pie," he said, "You bake all these?"

"Don't know what it is," she shook her head, "Ever since I got back I can't stop baking."

"When do you have time to sleep?"

"I don't. Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead."

Karen stopped a moment, tensing, before wiping her hands on her apron and getting back to kneading the dough, "I know you don't trust me…"

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Come on Dean. That's why you're here isn't it? Keeping an eye on me?" she frowned and turned to face him, "I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married," Dean glanced at the door, "You hunt things," he looked back at her, "I…I'm a _thing_. I get it."

"So then you know that Sam, Michelle, and I would _never_ let _anything_ happen to Bobby," he told her, "He's like a father to us."

"I understand," she nodded, "And he's lucky to have you looking out for him Dean. But you're not the only one."

"Is that so?" he eyed her closely.

She nodded again and turned back to her crust, "I remember everything, you know," Dean frowned, "How I died. That demon taking over my body. The things it made me do. And Bobby having _no choice_ but to…" she swallowed hard, "Well, you know what he did. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt…" she shook her head, "Weighs on him."

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?"

Karen looked over at him, "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say…you've never been in love?" Dean stared at her, "He's my _husband_. My job is to bring him _peace_. Not pain."

Dean looked down at that. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "You know…" he twisted his ring on his finger, "Michelle…she uh, she went to Hell. For me. To save me, to get me back to Sam…she didn't tell us. When she got back, we had no idea. We didn't for a while actually."

He looked up to see Karen nodding sadly, understanding passed between them, "And now that you know, are you happy you do?"

He swallowed hard, "Honestly…I would rather I didn't."

"Then you understand why I can't tell Bobby," and with that she turned back to her pie.

~8~

Sam and Michelle checked out the first couple houses on Bobby's list, only to see that there were scenes of happy families, reunited after a tragedy and enjoying their second chances. But around the seventh house, things took a much different turn. According to the list, Mrs. Jones was one of the first people to return, so by that logic she would be the first one to_ turn_ as well.

They headed up to the tall, grayish house and knocked on the door twice.

"Mrs. Jones?" Michelle called, but there was no reply.

"Hey," Sam whispered, she looked over at him to see him looking down, there was blood on the doorstep. He looked up at Michelle, who nodded, stepping aside for Sam to shove the door, opening it. They headed inside, Michelle pulling out her gun just to be safe, "Ezra Jones?"

There was a noise, slightly like a cough, coming from the room to their right, they stepped into it. It was a mess, with items hoarded around, but there, on a bed, was a woman, lying there with a blanket half-over her. She was old, with gray hair, bruised, with a cut on her forehead.

"Ezra Jones?" Michelle asked as the woman coughed and motioned for them to come forward. They shared a glance, both could see even from there that the woman seemed to be almost decomposing, milky blue eyes fogged with death, they were hesitant to get closer, but Sam braved a step.

She coughed again and tried to speak.

"What is it?" he asked. She coughed and motioned him forward, "You think you could maybe...tell me from here?" he tried, she just coughed again and motioned, "Yeah, I'm gonna regret this," he muttered to himself. He walked over to her bedside.

"Be careful," Michelle called, her gun still trained on the woman.

He nodded, kneeling at the bedside, grimacing as drool began to leak out of her mouth. She motioned him forward, coughing in his face…when she suddenly shoved him with a screech. He flew onto his back just as a shot rang out. He looked up to see Mrs. Jones fall backwards onto the bed, a bullet in her brain before falling back onto the ground, breathing hard.

"You may want to get up," Michelle called.

He looked over at her to see her nod next to him. He closed his eyes a moment, steeling himself, before turning his head to see _Mr._ Jones lying beside him, basically eaten.

There was a hand in his face and he saw Michelle leaning over to help him up. He took her hand, pulling himself up. They exchanged a look, both knowing things were just going to get much, _much_ worse.

~8~

Bobby wheeled into his study that night with Sam, Michelle, and Dean following after him.

"Keep your damn voices down, Karen's upstairs," Bobby warned them.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're a little tense right now," Dean replied sarcastically, Sam and Michelle had just informed him of their dealings and checking out the other zombies and he was _not_ happy, "Who's old lady Jones?"

"The first one to come up."

"The first one to go bad," Michelle added.

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad," Bobby tried to wave her off.

"Nutty like how?" Dean countered, "Nutty like the way she _ate_ her husband's stomach? Was _that _the little nutty she was in_ life_?"

Bobby sighed and half-whispered, "No…"

"Look Bobby," Dean took a breath, "I feel for you, but you have _got_ to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight."

"Bobby whether you admit it or not, these things _are _turning," Sam called as Bobby wheeled past them, "We _have_ to _stop _them. _All _of them."

Bobby wheeled around to face them, pulling a gun from his side, resting it on his lap as they stared at him, shocked that he was doing this to them, "Time to go."

"What?" Michelle breathed. She had _never_ thought _this_ would happen.

"You heard me," Bobby said, grimacing at the look of betrayal on Michelle's face, "Off my property."

"Or what?" Sam glared, stepping in front of Michelle, "You'll shoot?"

"IF Karen turns. _I_ will handle it MY way."

"This is dangerous," Dean told him.

Bobby just cocked his gun, "I'm not telling you twice," he gripped the gun tightly as the trio stared at him a moment, stunned, before they left.

~8~

Dean pulled the Impala up just outside Bobby's lot. Off his property but still close, and turned it off.

"He's _crazy_," Dean remarked.

"It's his _wife_ Dean," Sam argued, unconsciously taking Michelle's hand in his own. He couldn't _ever _imagine having to do what Bobby might have to do to her.

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us?" Dean glared, "We're his _family_ Sam!"

"Guys, bigger fish here," Michelle cut in, "Ok? We got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy."

"Yeah! And he's alone, in a house, making _pie_ with one of them."

"Alright, so?" Sam shook his head.

"So?" Dean nodded a moment, but was silent. Sam just raised an eyebrow at his brother till he spoke again, "I'm gonna have to go back there and kill her," Sam rolled his eyes, "That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man," Michelle reminded him.

"Well then," he got out of the car, "I guess I won't let him see me."

"…ok," Sam sighed, "We'll…head to town and rescue everyone. Should be easy."

"Sounds like," Dean shrugged, turning back to talk to them.

"We're gonna need some help though," Michelle frowned in thought. Twenty zombies vs. two Hunters, she _did_ love a challenge but even _she_ knew that they would both need help. Her parents had always told her to pick her battles, at least the ones she had a say in.

"What about the sheriff?"

"Last time I checked the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie," Sam argued.

"You'll just have to convince her."

"How?"

"I don't know, you just gotta."

"I don't think we'll have to do much of anything," Michelle cut in, they turned to see her looking at the list, "Her son was the second one back."

"Great," Sam shook his head.

"We gotta go," Michelle said, nodding a good luck at Dean before she and Sam switched around in the Impala and headed to town.

~8~

Sam and Michelle burst into the sheriff's house, only to see her standing, shocked, as her little boy fed off her husband. Sam reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her, as Michelle aimed the gun at the boy in case he attacked.

"Let's go," he pushed the woman out of the room, Michelle taking up the rear, her gun still raised.

"No!" the sheriff yelled.

"Go!" Michelle shouted as Sam pushed the woman outside.

"My husband!" the sheriff tried to run back in.

"He's dead," Sam told her as Michelle lowered her gun.

The sheriff spun around to face them, "That was _not_ my son!"

"You're right," Michelle nodded, "It wasn't."

"Listen, sheriff, your town is in danger," Sam told her, "People are in danger. And we need to help them now."

She ran a hand through her hair, tears in her eyes.

"Can you do that for us?" Michelle asked softly, seeing the woman shaking her head.

"Can you focus for us sheriff?" Sam tried as well, she looked up, "Sheriff?"

"How do we put them down?" she asked, blinking quickly to hold back her tears.

"Head shot," Michelle answered. It was better and easier to just stab one with a silver stake, not many people could manage such a direct and targeted shot, but anyone, if they got close enough, could stab someone in the heart. But with so many zombies, it was better to shoot from a distance than run into a zombie horde.

She nodded, her voice breaking, as she spoke again, "We're gonna need weapons."

"We can start by rounding up anybody we can find," Sam nodded.

"Where is there a safe place we can take people?" Michelle continued.

The sheriff looked away a moment before whispering, "The jail."

Sam and Michelle exchanged a look, knowing what they had to do now, "Right," Sam said, glancing back at the house, "Just uh…" he pulled out his own gun and cocked it, "Give me a minute."

Michelle nodded as he turned and walked into the house, leaving her and the sheriff standing there stoically, waiting. Michelle could see that the woman had pieced together what was about to happen and put her gun away, walking over to her. She placed her arm around the shaking woman's shoulders, startling her.

There was a gunshot.

The sheriff flinched and Michelle pulled her into a hug as the woman allowed herself a brief moment to cry.

~8~

Sam and Michelle stood in the jail with the sheriff, helping her pull guns out of a storage locker, handing them around to a line of people gathered there with them.

"Alright," Sam sighed, handing out some guns down the line, "If I hand you a gun and you see a dead person, I don't care if it's your friend, neighbor, or your wife, you shoot for the head. It's the only way to survive."

"Uh, you mind telling us who the hell you are?" a man stepped up.

"Friend of Bobby Singer's," Sam replied as Michelle checked the guns heading out, making sure they were fully loaded and ready.

"Town drunk?"

Sam just looked confused a moment, "I uh…I thought he..." he nodded at Digger who was sitting down a few feet away, "Was the town drunk."

"Who told you that?"

"Bobby Singer," Michelle answered, the men looked at her. They watched in slight trepidation as she loaded a shotgun and cocked it, aiming it in their general direction, "And the next one who calls him a drunk will, well…" she shrugged, slipping the gun into a harness on her back and loading another gun, "You can guess."

The men swallowed hard, especially when she spun two guns around her fingers and put them in her leg braces. Sam turned around to face her, sending her a secret smile as she winked at him. He loved it when she intimidated other men, it was something that made him realize why he'd ended up with the women he had been with. Not counting Jess, where he was trying too hard to be normal, all the women he'd been attracted to had been...strong. Madison had been a werewolf, Ruby a very old demon, even Cara, well he'd been influenced by the demon blood at the time, but Dean had thought she had the potential to be the siren...they all had some sort of strength about them. He accepted it, he liked strong women, in this business you needed to be strong to survive, and Michelle was the strongest one he knew, which really explained why he loved her so much.

"Stay sharp," Sam called, taking a gun Michelle held out to him.

She turned to the sheriff, "Sheriff, can you watch the front doors?"

The sheriff just nodded and headed out, very stone-faced.

~8~

Sam and Michelle made a round through the halls of the jail, checking the exits and any means of entry to see if they could spot any zombies, but so far there was nothing. They headed to the main doors, past a few men stationed around. Sam looked out and back at Michelle, who was standing by the sheriff, and shook his head.

"I don't understand," he sighed, "Zombies should be _flocking_ to the largest number of fresh meat, us."

"You said they weren't _normal _zombies though," the sheriff argued, "Maybe they're different in this too."

"Great zombies that can think," Sam ran a hand through his hair, "They could be anywhere."

Michelle's eyes widened, "Oh…shit…"

"What?" Sam spun to her.

"Not _any_where," she said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Bobby," he breathed, realizing that if the zombies weren't attacking them _here_, their next best bet was that they'd all gone after _Bobby_.

"We gotta go," Michelle shouted, running back to gather the men, they would need the numbers.

~8~

The streets were eerily quiet as they headed towards Bobby's, there wasn't even a dog barking anywhere.

"Is this a good or bad thing?" one of the men asked as they all crept behind Michelle and Sam in the lead.

"Is what?" Michelle looked back at them.

"The quiet. It's always bad in the movies…but then…maybe it means there's no zombies?" he sounded hopeful at that last bit.

Michelle just shook her head and turned back. They made it a few more feet, when there was a clang in the distance. They all froze, looking around, there was another clang coming from behind two parked cars. Michelle looked over at Sam, who nodded, aiming his gun, ready, as she slowly made her way over to the cars.

She walked to the back of the second car, stepping around it, only to see there was nothing. She frowned and stood up, looking back over at Sam and shook her head. He lowered his gun, confused, when suddenly one of the few women with them screamed.

Michelle spun around to see a zombie leap out the window of the house behind her and lunge at her.

She quickly raised her hands, trying to cover herself from the rain of glass, when the zombie fell down, dead, mid-lunge. Michelle blinked and looked back at Sam, who had _just_ raised the gun to fire, looking stunned. She turned back to the zombie, no sign of being shot, no bullet wound. She slowly and cautiously approached it, nudging it with her foot but got no response. She walked around it and even dared to touch it…but it didn't react, and zombies, no matter _how_ altered, _always_ went for food when it was there.

"It's dead," she breathed, standing up and walking back to Sam, "I mean, _dead_, completely, non-zombie."

"But it _attacked_," Sam shook his head, confused.

"I know."

Sam looked back down at the zombie a moment, before his eyes widened and he turned back to Michelle, "You did it."

"What?" she frowned.

He glanced back at the group before pulling her away, "Your powers," he said quickly, quietly, so only she could hear, "You were able to reverse the effects of War and Famine, why not Death?"

She shook her head, "But I didn't even _touch_ it."

"Maybe you don't need to?" he reasoned, it was literally the _only _thing that made sense to him, "There were plenty of demons who have thrown us against walls without touching us."

"But my powers don't work _that_ well at a distance."

"Have you tried _recently_?" he countered, he'd noticed that her powers were getting more powerful lately, "Maybe you're just getting stronger?" she paused, considering that, "Look," he said again, "Let's keep going…if we see another zombie, try doing what you did just now to it…so we can see if it _is_ your powers."

She frowned a moment before nodding.

~8~

A zombie was running, full force, straight at them. The men had tensed and raised their guns, but Sam shouted for them to wait. Michelle looked back at Sam before stepping into the path of the zombie and flexing her fingers out, palms out at the zombie…it fell to the ground mid-run and didn't get up.

Sam and Michelle stared at it, small smiles on their faces as the rest looked on, stunned.

This would come in _very_ handy.

~8~

Realizing that Michelle's powers worked against the zombies they all but ran to Bobby's house, ready to help. They could hear thumps above them and ran up the stairs to see a mob of zombies trying to get into a small closet and could only assume Dean and Bobby had hidden themselves in there. The door broke open and the zombies attacked.

"Get back!" Sam shouted at Dean and Bobby, who ducked to the side as Michelle threw her hands out once more. It took a little longer this time for the zombies to fall. But eventually they did.

Michelle stumbled but remained on her feet as the last zombie fell to the ground.

Dean and Bobby peeked their heads around the corner of the closet doorframe, staring at her in shock. Sam didn't even have his gun out.

"You ok?" Michelle asked them, but they just looked from her to the bodies lying on the ground.

~8~

The next morning, Sam and Michelle were standing before a pile of burning bodies in the cemetery as Dean and the sheriff walked over.

"Well, if there are any zombies left out there, we can't find them," Dean sighed.

They turned to face them, "How are the townspeople?" Michelle asked, she felt a bit bad. On the way to Bobby's the men in their gang had stared at her half-in shock and half-in suspicion. But at least they didn't have to shoot any of their friends.

"Pretty freaked out," the sheriff admitted, "Hell, traumatized. People are calling the papers, far as I can tell, nobody's believed them yet."

Sam nodded, "And you?" she shook her head, "How are you holding up?"

She looked at Sam, still shaking her head, opening her mouth to speak but unable to say.

They just nodded, understanding.

"That everyone?" Dean asked, nodding at the pile.

Sam glanced back at it, "All but one."

~8~

They found Bobby sitting in his yard, watching as a single pyre burned before him.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there," Bobby admitted, not even having to look back to know they were standing there.

"Bobby…" Michelle said, "You don't owe us anything."

"Look, I don't know squat," Dean agreed, "And I don't know much about love but, at least you got to spend five days with her right?"

"Right," Bobby nodded, swallowing hard, "Which makes things…about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I gotta kill her?"

"You ok Bobby?" Sam asked, taking Michelle's hand.

Bobby just shook his head, "You should know…" he said after a minute, they looked at him, "Karen told me why Death was here."

"What do you mean?" Michelle frowned. She'd had a sneaking suspicion that this whole fiasco was a message of some sort. Those zombies...they were _far_ too easy to stop. She hadn't had to use all that much of her powers, something she was certain the Horsemen knew about by now. The zombies had fallen with such little effort it was almost like they were just there to make a statement, not useful once they'd served their purpose.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me."

"What do you mean you?" Dean asked.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back just to send me a message."

"You? Why you?"

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying 'no' to Lucifer Sam."

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know if he wanted to take my life or my spirit," Bobby sighed, "Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're gonna be alright," Dean cut in, "Right Bobby?"

Bobby just looked up at them and then over at the flames, unable to answer.

"Bobby," Michelle called, kneeling down before him, he looked at her, "You were there for me when I got back from Hell. I'm going to be there for you now. You're not alone."

She reached out and took his hand, holding it as she stood up and stood beside him, watching the pyre. She felt a hand squeeze her own and knew, deep in her heart, that Bobby would be ok.

A/N: I always felt so bad for Bobby in this episode :( Poor him. But next chapter...the boys and Michelle get a glimpse of Heaven, what will they learn? If Michelle knew Jo and Ellen, what about Ash? What will Michelle do to Roy and Walt?

But oh no! This story will be over in 1 week! Next Sunday, if all goes to schedule, will be the last chapter :(


	16. Dark Side of the Moon

Dark Side of the Moon

Dean was sleeping in the motel room, on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. There were various beer cans and bottles scattered around the headboard before him. He shifted in his sleep and reached under his pillow for a moment before opening his eyes to see the blurry form of a man standing before him in a ski mask, aiming a gun at him.

"Looking for this?" the man asked, holding up the gun Dean tended to keep under his pillow. He watched as the man emptied the bullets and tossed it away.

Dean rolled over to see Sam sitting on the second bed, a gun aimed at him, but instead of looking stoic or even angry…Dean was startled to see Sam looking almost broken. He frowned, noticing something,

"Michelle?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit, and turning back to the main man, "You _couldn't _have gotten the jump on her."

"Not even she can dodge _bullets_," the second man replied, nodding his head over his shoulder.

Dean looked over, his eyes widening at the sight of Michelle's body, lying dead, slumped over against the wall across the room, bleeding from a gun wound in her chest.

"Shut up," the first man hissed at his partner before looking back at a now-stunned Dean, "Hands where I can see 'em."

Dean looked at the man, lifting his hands, still in a daze at seeing Michelle actually down for the count. But he blinked, realizing something, "Wait a minute…" he frowned at the man before him, "Is that you Roy?" Sam looked over, startled that Dean recognized them. The man himself looked stunned, "It is, isn't it?" Dean turned to the other man, "Which makes you Walt," Sam turned to stare at the man before him, "Hiya Walt."

Walt and Roy exchanged a glance before pulling their masks up, "Don't matter…" Walt muttered.

"Well, is it just me or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean asked, a slight edge in his voice now. He was _not _happy about the situation, the fact that Michelle might very well be dead was starting to seep in and, unlike his brother, he wasn't broken…he was _angry_.

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away Sam?" Walt asked, glaring at Sam.

"Who told you that?" Sam frowned.

"We ain't the only Hunters after you," Walt said, both he and Roy cocking their guns, Sam flinched, his attention back on Michelle, "See you in the next life."

Sam didn't even try to explain himself or ask for them to listen. Dean watched in horror as Sam just focused on Michelle, before closing his eyes as Walt fired at him.

Dean jumped up, but Roy readied his gun, "Stay the hell down!"

Dean just looked over at Sam's dead body, lying on the bed.

"Shoot him," Walt ordered.

Roy hesitated, "Killing Sam was right, and the girl just got in the way, but Dean…"

"They made us," Walt argued, "And we just snuffed his brother you idiot. You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing _Dean Winchester's_ on your ass 'cause I don't. Shoot him."

Dean slowly turned back to face them, "Go ahead Roy, do it," he taunted, sitting back on the bed, "But I'm gonna warn you…_when_ I come back, I'm gonna be _pissed_…" he glanced at Michelle, "And I'm betting Michelle will be more than that since you killed not just her, but Sam _and_ me…" Roy swallowed hard, glancing back at the Davidson girl, "Come on!" Dean shouted, causing Roy to jump and face him again, "Let's get this show on the road."

Roy didn't move.

"Come on already!" Walt stepped up, cocking his gun and firing.

~8~

Dean stood in the middle of a field, the Impala a few feet away, smiling up at the fireworks he and Sam, a younger version of Sam, had just set off for the Fourth of July. He laughed watching as Sam ran forward and stood in the middle of the lights falling around him, laughing and smiling back at him.

"Dean," a voice called behind him.

He spun around to see Michelle standing there. He looked back and younger Sam was gone, so were the fireworks. He was just standing in a darkened field again.

"Michelle," he blinked, seeing her alive. He shook his head, "What…"

"No time," she said, walking quickly to the car, "We gotta go."

Dean hesitated a moment, looking back at the field before following after her.

"Dean?!" he could hear as he neared the car, it sounded like Castiel, "Michelle?"

"We're here Cas," Michelle replied.

"Cas?" Dean frowned, leaning down to look into the car, only to see the radio flickering, Castiel's voice echoing from it.

"Yeah, it's me," Castiel answered.

Dean looked at Michelle, who nodded, both of them getting in the car, Dean in the driver's seat and Michelle riding shotgun.

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams," Dean commented, jokingly. This wasn't exactly the first time he'd dreamed of either Castiel or Michelle, "I need some me time."

"This isn't a dream," Michelle told him.

"Then what is it?"

"Deep down you already know," Castiel called.

Dean looked down the road they were sitting on, a distant look in his eyes as he recalled what he'd been 'dreaming' about before this dream, "I'm dead."

"We both are," Michelle rubbed her chest.

"Condolences," Castiel mumbled.

Dean shook his head, turning to Michelle, "Where are we?"

"Heaven," she smiled.

Dean's eyes widened, "Heaven? How did _I_ get to _Heaven_?"

"Listen," Castiel cut in, "This spell, this connection, it's difficult to maintain."

"Wait, if I'm in Heaven, and you're here, then where's Sam?"

"What do you see?"

"What do you mean 'what do I see?'"

"Some people see a tunnel or a river," Michelle explained to him before turning to the radio, "It's a road Cas, we're in the Impala."

"A road, good," Castiel sighed, "Follow it. You'll find Sam. Follow…" there was static and the radio shut off.

"Follow the road?" Dean turned to Michelle, an eyebrow raised.

"It's how I found you," she shrugged, "And it could be worse, could be a yellow brick road," she nudged him.

"How did you know you were in Heaven? I just thought I was dreaming."

"Well…I saw my parents. They're dead and I haven't dreamed about them in years, so…" she trailed off, shrugging.

He sighed, shaking his head, before turning on the car and driving off through the night. Almost in no time they came to a yellow house on the road. Dean looked over at Michelle, who nodded, it was as good a chance as any to find Sam within. He turned off the car and they got out, walking up to the house and sneaking inside. Dean nearly burst out laughing at seeing a grown Sam wearing a small tie and sitting in a family Thanksgiving dinner, a young girl trying to flirt with him…making his brother all sorts of uncomfortable.

Michelle however, couldn't help herself, she snorted when the girl made a move on Sam, causing him to jump. He looked up to see them standing in the archway to the living room, watching him.

"Wow," Dean commented, "Just…_wow_."

"Dean?" Sam's eyes widened as Dean smirked, "Michelle? What are you doing in my dream?"

~8~

Dean and Michelle had just finished explaining to Sam what was going on as they stood in the living room. They glanced back at the family within, seeing the memory continue without Sam in it, the family talking to his empty spot at the table as though he were still there.

"_Heaven_?" Sam repeated, disbelievingly, his arm wrapped firmly around Michelle. He'd recalled what had happened before he woke up there as well and was now clinging to her as though to reassure himself she was really there with him now.

"Yup," Michelle popped the p.

"Ok," Sam nodded slowly before shaking his head, "How are _we_ in _Heaven_? I mean, I get Michelle…" Michelle just rolled her eyes, she'd done _plenty_ of un-Heaven worthy things in her time as a Hunter, "But US?"

"All that clean living I guess," Dean replied sarcastically.

"No, um…" Sam glanced at the family but spun to face Dean, "You, I get. But _me_?" Dean gave him a confused look, "Maybe you haven't noticed but uh, I've…done…a few things…"

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Dean shrugged.

"Last I checked, it wasn't the road to_ Heaven_ that was paved with good intentions," Sam rolled his eyes.

"And you're truly _sorry_ for what you did," Michelle cut in, "Hell is reserved for those who don't want forgiveness nor ask for it, those who had a chance to repent and _chose_ not to."

"Yeah well, if _this_ is the sky mall it sucks," Dean cut in, "I mean, where's the triplets and the latex you know? Come on, a guy has needs."

Sam glanced back at the family, "You know they say when you bite the dust your life flashes before your eyes…"

"Your point?"

"This house, it's one of my memories."

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories," Dean agreed slowly, "The 4th of July, where we burned down that field."

They looked at Michelle, "Oh, uh, my parents got me my first gun and set up a bull's-eye for me to practice."

"How'd you do?" Dean smirked, nodding.

"Bull's-eye every time," she smirked as well.

"And you were how old?" Sam frowned.

She shrugged, "Three and a half, four?"

Dean let out a whistle as Sam just shook his head.

"But that's what Heaven is," she told them, "A place where you relive your greatest hits."

"Wait," Dean cut in, turning to Sam, "So, playing footsie with brace face in there that…that's a trophy moment for you?"

"Dean, I was 11 years old, this was my first _real_ Thanksgiving," Sam sighed.

"What are you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year."

"We had a bucket of extra crispy and dad passed out on the couch," Sam argued, Dean nodding.

Michelle frowned, something just didn't sit right with her…but before she could voice her concerns, there was a rumbling.

"I don't remember_ this_…" Sam remarked, looking around as the lights went out.

"Shit!" Michelle shouted as a light shown through the window like a searchlight, "Hide!" she ran over to a desk and ducked down beside it.

Dean and Sam paused only a moment before running off as well. Sam pressed himself into a corner as Dean dove behind the couch, each waiting as the light entered the living room and left.

They sat up and looked over at Michelle, "Ok what the hell was that?" Sam asked her.

"An angel," Michelle replied, it was the only thing that the light could be in Heaven.

Dean knelt down before a radio and began to fiddle with it, "That's it, we are taking the escalator back downstairs," he smacked the top of the radio, "Cas?!"

"What are you doing?" Sam cautiously asked his brother, eyeing him as though he'd gone crazy.

"What's it look like?"

"Like you've lost your mind."

"Cas talked to us before using the radio in the Impala, "Michelle explained to Sam, seeing what Dean was doing.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"I can hear you," a voice called behind them. They turned to see Castiel's face on the TV, flickering with static.

"Hey!" Dean called, running over to the TV, kneeling before it, as Sam and Michelle stepped up behind him, "Hey! So we uh, found Sam but something just happened. It was this weird beam of light…"

"Don't go into the light!" Castiel warned quickly.

"Ok, thanks, Kara Lane," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do you know who it is Cas?" Michelle asked, tensing, praying it wasn't Michael.

"Zachariah," he answered, "He's searching for you."

"And if he finds us?" Sam, Dean, and Michelle exchanged looks.

"You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you're dead so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."

"Great problem solved," Sam started to smile.

"No, you don't understand! You're behind the wall."

"Really?" Michelle's eyes widened at that.

"Yes. This is a _rare _opportunity."

"For what?" Dean frowned.

"You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua."

"Hey man, no offense, but we are kinda ass full of angels ok. You find him."

"He can't," Michelle said quickly, "He can't return to Heaven. He's been cut off remember?"

"So…what's important about Joshua?" Sam shook his head, confused.

"The rumor is he talks to God," Michelle answered, recalling a few stories Castiel had told her when she had been a little girl and asked him what Heaven was like, about the Garden.

"And?" Dean stared blankly at her, not seeing the point, "So?"

"Do you think maybe, just maybe, we should find out what the hell God has been saying?" Castiel argued snippily.

"Jeez, touchy."

"Please," Castiel said after a moment, "I just need you to follow the road."

"What road?" Sam asked.

"It's…"

"It's called the Axis Mundi," Michelle explained, "It's a path that runs through Heaven. Different people see it as different things. To us, it's two-lane asphalt. The road is said to lead to the Garden of Eden…"

"You will find Joshua there."

"And Joshua can take us to God."

"The Garden…please, hurry!"

And then the TV shut off.

Sam took a breath and turned to Dean, "So, what do you think?"

"I think we hit the yellow bricks, find this Joshua cat," Dean sighed.

"Really?"

"What you don't?"

"No I…I'm just surprised you do. I mean, last I checked you wanted to break out the 'no's and now he's gonna help?"

"He's the only one who can," Michelle cut in.

"Come on Sam, we are _royally_ boned," Dean rolled his eyes, "So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man?"

They headed to the front door, stepping outside, only to see no road in sight, only a forest.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" Sam frowned, looking around.

"There _was_," Michelle confirmed, now highly annoyed with the angels.

They turned and walked back inside, when Dean turned to a room and opened the door. looking in.

"Dean?" Michelle asked, now looking at him as though he were crazy, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a road," he replied.

"You're…" she shook her head, confused, "You think the _road_ is in a _closet_?"

Dean just opened another door and turned on the closet light, "We're in _Heaven_. Our memories are coming true. Cas is on TV. Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most normal..." he looked down, "…thing to happen to us today," he knelt down beside a small toy racetrack.

"What?" Sam called, leaning over to see what his brother was looking at.

Dean picked up a blue car, "I used to have one of these. When I was a kid…" he put it back on the track and sent it around. When he looked up, it was now daylight and they were in a little boy's room.

"_That_ was the road?" Sam asked, staring at the small track in thought.

"I guess," Dean replied, standing up to look around the room. It was blue with a large bed and toy cars scattered around, "Pretty trippy right?"

"Yeah, more trippy," Sam agreed, glancing at Dean's clothes, "Uh, apparently you 'wuv' hugs."

Michelle snorted as Dean looked down at a shirt he was now wearing with a teddy bear on it, 'I WUV HUGS' written on its belly.

"Shut up," Dean glared at his brother as Sam laughed. Dean looked back around the room, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize something, "Wait a minute, I know where we are."

Michelle looked around, "Where?"

"We're home," Dean said, looking at Sam.

As though to confirm his statement a woman shouted from the hall, "Dean!" they turned just as Mary Winchester opened the door and peeked in, wearing a white sun dress, "Hey Dean. You hungry?"

The boys could only stare.

~8~

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, staring up at his mother as she poured him a glass of milk, "You want the crust cut off?" she asked as Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah…" he looked down, watching as Mary pulled a sharp butcher's knife out and began to cut the crust off his sandwich, "I'd love that."

"Mom?" Sam called, standing, leaning in the archway to the dining room, Michelle beside him, her arm around his waist, knowing this was just as hard for him to see as Dean.

Mary didn't react.

Dean looked up at Mary, who just continued cutting the sandwich.

"This isn't your memory Sam," Michelle said gently, squeezing him, "Sorry."

He gave her a weak smile, returning the one-armed hug as he turned back to his brother, "Dean, uh, we should go. Keep looking for the road..."

"I know just…" Dean swallowed, "Just give me a minute, ok?"

Mary smiled down at Dean, putting her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"Dean…" Michelle tried.

"Please," Dean nearly begged, looking at them, "_One_ minute."

Michelle sighed, glancing at Sam, before nodding.

Mary patted Dean on the head and walked off into the kitchen just as the phone began to ring. They all looked up, watching as she answered. "Hello?" she glanced over at Dean, frowning, before turning away, trying to speak quietly though they could all hear her, "No John. We're _not_ having this conversation again. God, think about what? You have two boys at home."

Dean frowned, "I remember this. Mom and dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple of days."

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage," Sam replied, shaking his head, confused.

Dean glanced back at him, "It wasn't perfect until after she died."

"Fine, then don't," Mary's voice drifted back to them, "There's nothing more to talk about," she hung up angrily.

"What happens next?" Michelle asked softly.

Dean didn't answer, he just stood and walked over to her, "It's ok mom," he said, giving his mother a hug, "Dad still loves you. I love you too. I'll never leave you."

Sam watched his brother, stunned to see him speaking like that, even though it was to their mother and he'd been about four at thr time. He didn't have many recollections of Dean ever being that concerned or empathetic.

Mary pulled away, smiling, as she put a hand on Dean's cheek, "You…are my little angel. How 'bout some pie? Ok?" she turned to go and get him a slice as Dean walked back to them.

He looked between Sam and Michelle, the first who was shaking his head, looking down, the other shaking her head with a smirk, "What?" he demanded.

Sam looked up, "I just...never realized how _long_ you've been cleaning up dad's messes."

"And you?" he turned to Michelle.

"Pie," she said, nodding her head as though something now made sense, "That explains _so much_."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's keep moving."

They started looking around for another 'road,' Michelle checking the cabinets while Sam took the desk drawers, and Dean just looked out the window.

"I've seen this somewhere before," Sam commented, they looked over to see him holding up a postcard for Route 66.

Dean walked over, "Where?"

And suddenly they were now in a motel room in a desert, a wall full of postcards and brochures tacked before them.

Michelle looked around, frowning, "Where are we?"

Sam just smiled widely, obviously very pleased with this memory, "No way!" he turned around just as a golden retriever ran in, "Bones!" he knelt down to pet him, "Hey! Come here, come here!" the dog licked him, "Hey!"

"Bones?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah!" Sam laughed, glancing at Dean as he pet the dog, "Bones was my dog!" he stood up as the dog followed him, "Hey."

"You had a dog?" Michelle looked at Dean.

Sam shook his head and moved to sit on the couch, pulling up a pizza box onto his lap, "_I _did."

"Is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked suddenly, his face hardening.

Michelle could just feel this wasn't going to end well.

Sam looked up, still smiling, oblivious to his brother's mounting anger, "Yeah!" he pet Bones once more, "Hey boy."

"This is a _good_ memory for you?" Dean asked, tense.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I mean, I was on my own for _two weeks_, lived off of funions and Mr. Pip."

"Wow," Dean scoffed, looking at Sam, stone-faced.

"What?" Michelle asked, looking between them, "What happened in Flagstaff?"

"Sam ran away, on _my_ watch," Dean told her, just _barely_ keeping himself from yelling at his brother, "I looked EVERYWHERE for him. I thought he was _dead_. And when _dad_ came home…" he shook his head.

Sam looked away, not knowing what to say as Dean just shook his head and turned around.

"Dean, look I'm sorry, I never thought about it like that…" Sam began.

"Ok, let's roll," Dean cut in, storming outside.

Sam sighed, slowly getting up, petting Bones once more, "Stay. Bonesy stay…" he walked over to Michelle, who reached out a hand for him to take, as they stepped out onto a street. It was night.

"What memory is this?" Dean frowned, looking around, before glancing at Michelle, "One of yours?"

She shook her head, "Sam?"

"No idea," he said in a tone Michelle immediately recognized as one saying he clearly knew what it was, "Alright, come on. Dean…" Dean turned around slowly, "Road. God. Remember?"

"No, no, wait a minute…" his eyes widened as he recognized the desolate street, "This?" he spun to face his brother, incredulous, "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? _This_ is _your_ idea of _Heaven_? Wow," he shook his head, nearly disgusted, "This is like one of _the worst_ nights of my life."

"I can't control this stuff…" Sam began.

Dean opened his mouth to angrily retort, when Michelle beat him to it, "Because someone else is."

"What?" they both turned to face her.

She looked at them, shaking her head as she realized something, "Don't you see?" they stared, "Someone is _controlling_ the way the memories are going. Do you _seriously_ think that _every single _good memory of Sam's is _bailing_ on you?" she asked Dean, before turning to face Sam, "You had to have had some _great_ memories with your _family_ and we're _not_ seeing them. All that's happening is Dean's getting more riled up…someone is trying to put a wedge between the two of you by showing you these _specific_ memories, making Dean think they are your best…"

There was a clapping noise.

They spun around to see Zachariah standing behind them, clapping and smirking at them, "Outstanding, really," he rolled his eyes, "You deserve a ribbon."

"Go!" Dean shouted, grabbing Sam and half-shoving him towards the forest, Michelle being pulled with him, "Go! Go!

They ran through the forest, dashing past trees, jumping over roots, glancing back, trying to avoid Zachariah. They jumped over a log, landing on their butts and pressing themselves to it, hoping desperately they'd managed to lose him.

"Wow," they could hear the angel in the distance, getting closer as he walked, "Running from angels. On foot. In Heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the Apocalypse already. What? Is Michelle running out of ideas?" he snapped his fingers and it was suddenly daylight and they were in a much smaller clearing, "Guys. What's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth that's all," they glanced over the log at him, "I mean…" he turned in their direction and they ducked back down, "That is, _after_ I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on _my_ turf now boys. And by the time I'm through with you, you're gonna be_ begging_ to say yes…" Sam and Dean quickly grabbed Michelle to keep her from lunging at the man. They all exchanged a look before jumping up and making a break for it just as Zachariah turned back to them again. They ran into another clearing, stopping short when Zachariah appeared before them, "Guys come on. You can run but you can't _run_," they turned and ran back the way they came, Michelle pulling them back at the sight of a man wearing a blue wrestling mask and gold cape.

"Shh…" he put a finger to his lips, "Hurry, this way!" he turned and ran off, Michelle pulling the boys on without question, following him to a shack. He drew a sigil on it in chalk and walked in. They followed, their eyes widening at the sight of the interior of the Road House.

"Who are you?" Sam frowned, eyeing the man cautiously.

Before the man could even reply, Michelle ran forward, half-throwing herself into his arms. The wrestler caught her, hugging her as he spun her around.

She laughed at Sam and Dean's stunned expressions as she was set back on her feet and just rolled her eyes as them, reaching over and pulling the wrestling mask off to reveal Ash!

"Buenos Dias bitches," he smirked.

"Ash?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Ash Tree!" Michelle high-fived him.

"Michelle Belle," Ash laughed, continuing the motion of the high-five to a low-five.

"What?" Dean shook his head, confused.

"It's Ash!" Michelle laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. How did you know it was him?"

"Well, firstly, I bought him this mask," she replied, tossing the man's favorite mask over to Dean, "And second, the sigils."

"Thanks for teaching me those by the way," Ash remarked, nodding his thanks to her.

"Well we couldn't have the resident genius not know something," she rolled her eyes.

Ash just shook his head and turned to the boys, clapping his hands, the lights turning on, "Welcome to my blue heaven!"

That seemed to shock the boys out of their stupor as they started laughing, happy to see their friend again.

"My God, the Road House," Dean looked around as though just noticing where they were. The boy stepped down a few steps and over to Michelle, "It even _smells _the same."

"Bud, blood, and beer nuts," Ash nodded, "It's the best smell in the world!" he walked around the bar, snapping his fingers and pointing at them as Michelle took a seat on a bar stool, Sam and Dean sitting next to her, "How 'bout a cold one? Up here, no hangover," he pulled out two beers and put them before the boys, placing an iced tea before Michelle.

"So…no offense…" Sam began as they reached for the beers.

"How's a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this?" Ash finished for him, "I've been saved man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

"And you said this was_ your_ Heaven?"

"Yep!" he nodded, "My own…" he stabbed the can in his hand with a screwdriver, "…personal…" and picked it up from the side, drinking the whole thing in one go, belching as he crushed the can. Dean just looked down at his own in wonder.

"And when the angels jumped us…we were…"

"Your Heaven."

"So there are _two _Heavens?"

Ash rolled his eyes and turned to Michelle, "You didn't explain this to them?"

Michelle sighed and turned to the boys, "It's more like a hundred billion Heavens all bunched together with everyone reliving their favorite memories.

Ash nodded, "So no worries, it'll take them angel boys a minute to catch up."

"What…" Dean and Sam exchanged a look, still not following.

"See you gotta stop thinking of Heaven as one place. It's more like a butt load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland. Except without all the anti-Semitism."

"Disneyland?" Sam laughed.

"Mhmm," he nodded, "Yeah, see you got, Winchesterland," he pointed at them before gesturing around, "Ashland," he leaned forward and smirked, "I'm sure Davidsonland is around here somewhere," he sat back, laughing, "A whole mess of everybody else's…" he gestured around wildly, "Lands. Put them all together, Heaven. Right? At the center of it all, is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise," Dean followed.

"Pretty much, a few people share. In special cases and what not."

"What do you mean special?"

"Aw, you know, like, soul mates," Ash gestured at Sam and Michelle.

"But Michelle and I weren't sharing," Sam frowned, concerned.

Michelle cleared her throat, a very faint blush on her face, "Um…soul mates can only share _after _they've…uh…joined together…spiritually…physically…"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Ash, who was wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean cut in, smirking, "You two haven't…"

"No," Michelle said quickly, looking away, embarrassed that her sex life was now the topic of conversation.

"Anyways…" Ash broke in, taking pity on the girl, "Most people can't leave their own private Idahos."

Dean sighed, seeing his opportunity to poke fun at his brother and Michelle was gone, instead he pointed at Ash, "But you ain't most people."

"Nope," Ash nodded, smug, "They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash…" Dean looked stunned, "Andre the Giant…" he turned to Sam, "Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell. The other day, found Vatsyayana."

"Who?" Sam frowned.

"He wrote the 'Karma Sutra,'" Ash smiled in thought, "That boy's Heaven, oh, sweaty, confusing…"

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table," Michelle laughed.

"Yep, now that I'm dead, I'm living man," Ash grinned, "Whole lot more."

"So how'd you find us?" Sam shook his head in wonder.

"Ah, I have rigged up my very own…" he leaned behind the bar and pulled out a handmade laptop, "Holy road place scanner!" he pushed a button and blobs of white light appeared on the screen with a number of high-pitched squeals resonating from it, "That's angels," he called above the noise, "Blabbing and mokie. Ok? I'm fluent," Michelle reached out and hit a button, cutting the squeal off, seeing Sam and Dean starting to get a headache. Ash pouted, "Kill my fun," he put the laptop away, "I heard that you were up, course I had to come find you…again."

"Again?" Dean looked surprised.

"This ain't the first time you've been here. I mean you boys die more than anyone I have ever met," he scoffed, "Hell, only one I _haven't_ seen here yet's Michelle. And last time you were here Dean," he glanced at his friend, "Whoo, four months of physical therapy, not fun. You were a _wreck_."

"Really?" Dean frowned, having no recollection of it. But in the pit of his stomach he felt guilt set in, if he'd been _that_ bad after only _three days_ of torture in Hell, he couldn't_ imagine_ how bad Michelle still was.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash nodded, realizing something, "You don't remember. God, angels, must have Windexed your brains."

"So uh, I mean, have you found anybody else?" Sam changed the topic, trying to steer the conversation away from their dying and Michelle having been in Hell, "Ellen and Jo?"

Ash's eyes widened, "Ellen and Jo are dead?" he breathed, stunned.

Sam looked down, "Uh, yeah, yeah a few months now…" he looked back up, "Sorry."

"Aw," Ash cleared his throat, "Hmmm, they go down fighting?"

"Would either of them go any other way?" Michelle countered, answering his question with one of her own.

"A lot of good it did them," Dean muttered darkly, "What about our folks?"

Ash leaned back, "Been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, though so far, nada, I'm sorry."

"It makes sense," Michelle shrugged at that. They all looked at her and she realized they had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed, "Soul mates are meant to share memories, very private, very close connections. It's almost impossible to break into them. It's why you can't find John or Mary…also explains why you can't find Ellen or even Jo. If the child of soul mates hasn't found a love of their own they get sucked in with their parents, being the result of that love."

Ash started nodding, from what he'd gleamed during his time there, it made sense. He knew that Sam and Michelle were soul mates, he'd heard it on the grapevine, and he'd also heard whispers that Dean had found love, some Lisa woman, which was why neither brother had been truly reunited with their parents.

"Mom and dad were soul mates?" Sam blinked. He knew he and Michelle were, Cupid had said so, but he hadn't said anything about their parents.

She nodded, "A top priority arrangement to Cupids means marking soul mates, John and Mary were a top priority arrangement, ergo…soul mates."

Dean shook his head, getting queasy from all this talk of soul mates, "Look Ash, we're on this sort of mission thing…we need to find the Garden."

Ash nodded, "You've come to the right place," he pulled out his laptop once more and stepped out from behind the bar to sit at a table, the trio looking on over his shoulder. He hit a button and the squeal was back.

After a moment or two the squeals dimmed, "Well, at least they haven't found us yet," Michelle muttered.

"What?" Dean looked at her.

"It's all they're talking about," she gestured to the laptop, "How we're missing and Zachariah's put out the red alert for us."

"Great," Dean grumbled. He'd almost forgotten that Michelle was one of the special people who could, by nature, see and hear the angels without going deaf or having her eyes melted out of her skull.

"So this is how you get around up here?" Sam asked, watching Ash type a few things into the laptop.

"Mhmm," he nodded, "More or less, this is awesome, we finally have an application, a practical application for string theory."

Michelle rolled her eyes, nudging Ash out of the way as he started to ramble about that theory, "Scoot," she shoved him, taking his seat and quickly typing away.

"Ah damn girl," he moaned, "Don't show me up in front of my boys!"

She laughed, hitting one final button before getting up and letting him back to his seat. He smiled at her, thankful, and cracked his fingers, hunching over and typing quickly, making a show of working hard before leaning back and laughing, "Bingo!"

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing the confusing symbols and lights on the screen.

"Found a short cut to the Garden," Ash smirked triumphantly. He stood up and walked, with Dean following, over to the door, taking his chalk and making a sigil on it with the coordinates he'd gotten off the laptop, "All access pass to the Magic Kingdom."

"Good," Dean nodded…till Ash looked up at him, "Not good?"

"That Zach fella's gonna be watching every road to the Garden," Ash warned, "Everything," he glanced back to see Sam and Michelle sitting by the bar, waiting till he was done, talking quietly. He looked to Dean, "Hey man, look…"

"What?" Dean frowned, worried it was something bad.

"Michelle's like a sister to you, isn't she?" he asked, now more serious than Dean had ever seen him, he nodded, "Well, she was _my_ sis first," he smirked, in tease. Michelle really_ had_ been like a sister to him, ever since she'd first come to the Road House and ended up tossing a drunken Hunter through the window as he'd, not only harassed her, but made fun of his mullet. They'd kept in contact during her hunts, exchanging bits of new information they'd learned. He looked at her just like he did Jo, family, "She _ever_ ends up here without you or Sam and so help me, I will come back and haunt your asses till the end of time."

Dean just laughed, "Given our record, don't you think we'd end up here without her first?"

Ash looked thoughtful a moment before nodding, smiling. He turned to the couple and waved them over, eyeing Sam and Dean as they stepped to the door, Michelle with them, "Huh, I don't mean to be a downer or anything…but uh, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"Well, keep a sixer on ice for us," Dean remarked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Dean opened the door and they stepped through…into the living room of Dean and Sam's childhood home at night.

"What the f…" Dean looked around, "Why are we back home?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Look for the road again I guess," Michelle shrugged, that was really the only thing they could do.

"Honey?" someone said. They spun around to see Mary standing there in her white nightgown, tired, "Why are you up?"

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry," Dean cut in, his patience running low, "I love you, but you're not real. Ok, we don't have time…"

"Did you have a nightmare?" she continued as Dean held up a hand, "Tell me."

"I gotta go," Dean turned and started to leave, Sam and Michelle with him, when Mary spoke again.

"Then how 'bout I tell you _my_ nightmare Dean?" Mary called, he stopped short, "The night I burned?"

They turned and stared at her as blood soaked through the front of her gown, Michelle's eyes widened, "Guys get out of here!" she shouted, turning to try and push the boys out of the house.

"Don't you walk away from me," Mary spat.

Dean froze.

"Cover your ears," Michelle said quickly to Dean.

"What?" he looked confused.

Michelle didn't answer, just reached out and grabbed his hands, pressing them hard against his ears, holding them there.

"I _never_ loved you," Mary continued, not able to see Dean past Michelle and Sam, who were standing before him. Sam looked at his mother, startled she would say such a thing, "You were my _burden_. I was _shackled_ to you. And look what it got me…" she blinked, revealing yellow eyes.

"It's not her," Michelle whispered to him, still holding Dean's hands on his ears, Sam looked at her before glancing back at his mother…now it made sense. Someone was trying to use their mother's image to break them, to break Dean.

Unfortunately, the angels should have known by now that Michelle would _not _have that.

"We need to go," she repeated, taking a step, about to nudge Dean into moving, when there was a thud and the lights turned green. They looked around to see the windows and doors were now boarded up.

"The worst was the _smell_," Mary spoke again, Michelle looked over her shoulder to see the woman walking towards them.

"You may not want to listen either Sam," she said softly.

Sam just shook his head and swallowed hard, he wanted to know _exactly_ what the angels were going to make their mother say, so he could kill them for it later.

"The pain, well, what can you say about your skin bubbling off?" Mary laughed, "But the smell, the smell was so…you know, for a second, I thought I left a pot roast burning in the oven. But, it was _my_ meat. And then, finally, I was dead."

"What's going on?" Dean breathed, now holding his hands to his ears on his own, as Michelle turned to face the woman, standing like a shield between him and his mother, "Sam?" he looked at his brother, who was watching Mary, stone-faced.

Sam just shook his head, telling Dean to keep his ears covered.

"The one silver lining was that at least I was away from _you_," Mary finished off, "Everybody leaves you Dean, you noticed? Mommy, daddy, even Sam. Ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not _them_. Maybe it's _you_!" she started laughing.

"Easy now kitten," Zachariah said, walking into the room to stand beside Mary.

"You did this," Michelle glared at the angel. She _knew_ he had to be behind it, "Nice try," she stepped to the side to reveal Dean standing there, with his hands on his ears, clearly not having heard _a word_ his mother had said. Dean glanced between Michelle and Zachariah before slowly lowering his hands.

Zachariah glared for a moment, seeing his plans to shake Dean up had been hindered once again, but then it morphed into a smirk, "Ah, well, I'm just getting started. I mean, guys, did you _really_ think you could sneak past me into mission control?"

"You son of a bitch…" Sam started towards him, only to find himself now being held back by an angel. He looked over to see Dean was being held back as well as Michelle, though Michelle had a gag on her mouth.

"Your ability to order us around shouldn't work now that you're dead," Zachariah told her as she glared at him, "But, better safe than sorry," he laughed, turning to Sam, "And you know, I could say the same thing about you Sam but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the blessed memory of her…" he reached out and brushed a few stands of Mary's hair away from her neck before kissing it as she smiled, "I think we're gonna be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the MILF."

"Gloat all you want, you dick," Dean glared, "You're still bald."

"In Heaven I have six wings and four faces, one of which is a lion," Zachariah shrugged. Sam glanced over to Michelle on instinct to see if Zachariah was telling the truth, only to frown, seeing her standing there with her eyes closed, seeming to be concentrating on something, "You see this because you're…" Zachariah continued, stroking Mary's arm, "Limited," he looked up as they glared, but simply snapped his fingers and Mary disappeared, "Let's brass tack this, shall we?"

"You're gonna ball gag us until we say 'yes?'" Dean scoffed, "Huh? Yeah, I've heard that…"

Zachariah stormed over to him and punched him hard in the stomach, "I'm gonna do a lot more than_ that_, I've cleared my schedule. Get him up," he ordered the angel, who pulled Dean to his feet so Zachariah could punch him again, "Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once, employee of the month, _every_ month, forever. I walked these halls and people would…" he started to shout, "Avert their eyes!" he turned to glare at Sam, "I had respect!" and then back to Dean, looking back and forth between the brothers, "And then they assign me _you_," he stepped back, "Now look at me. I can't close a deal on a couple of pathetic, flannel-wearing maggots just because you've got the protection of a stupid little girl? Everybody's _laughing_ at me. And they're right to do it. So. Say yes, don't say yes, I'm still gonna take it out of your asses. It's personal now boys. And the _last_ person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is _me_. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong but _I'm_ petty. I'm gonna be the angel on your shoulder for the_ rest_ of _eternity_."

Sam looked over anxiously at his brother and then Michelle whose eyes snapped open a moment later, just as a timid voice called out, "Excuse me, sir?"

Zachariah turned around as they looked over to see an older, black man in a blue jean jacket standing there, his hands folded before him, "I'm in a meeting," Zachariah told him.

"I'm sorry, I need to speak to those three," the man pointed at the brothers and Michelle.

Zachariah glanced back at them and then over to the man, "Excuse me?"

"It's a bad time, I know. But I'm afraid I have to insist."

"You don't get to insist jack squat."

"No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look as Michelle smiled.

"You're lying," Zachariah frowned.

"Wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want, sooner or later He's gonna come back home and you know how He is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah looked back at them once more, then back at the man, before disappearing with his angel posse. Sam and Dean looked around as Michelle just pulled her gag off, they were now in a huge garden.

"_This _is Heaven's Garden?" Sam asked as they stepped forward and over to the man who had saved them.

"It's…it's nice," Dean remarked slowly, "I guess…"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "The path through Heaven was a road to us, don't you think the Garden is what we want to see as well?"

The man nodded, "You see what you want to here. For some it's God's throne room, for other's it's Eden, for you I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You two came here on a field trip."

"Joshua," Michelle greeted.

"Michelle," he smiled, "I got your message."

"What message?" Dean frowned, looking over at the girl.

"When I stole Ash's laptop," she shrugged, "I didn't know how to contact the angels without a body and a ritual, but I was able to search out his frequency on Ash's computer and send him a SOS."

"How'd you know he'd even help us?" Sam asked.

She shrugged, "Castiel told me once that Joshua was one of the kinder angels. It couldn't hurt."

Joshua nodded, "Seems I got there just in time."

Sam smiled lightly, shaking his head at his girlfriend, she never ceased to amaze him. He took a breath and turned to Joshua, getting back on track, "You talk to God."

"Mostly He talks to me."

"Well…" Sam glanced at Dean and Michelle, "Um, we need to speak to him. It's important."

"Where is he?" Dean demanded lightly.

"On Earth," Joshua smirked just a bit, "I'm sure Michelle and Castiel have told you this."

"You know Cas?" Sam asked.

"Doing what?" Dean continued.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam frowned.

Joshua smiled, glancing at Michelle a moment, before turning back to them, "No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I'm sorry, I don't get it," Dean shook his head, "God's not talking to nobody so…"

"Why's He talking to me? I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize, gardener-to-gardener. And between us, I think He gets lonely."

"Well, my hearts breaking for him," Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam shook his head at his brother before turning to Joshua, "Well, can you at least get him a message for us?"

"Actually, He has a message for you," Joshua told them, growing serious, "Back off."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"He_ knows_ already. Everything you want to tell Him. He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's His problem. I believe the metaphor Michelle here used was to think of 'Bruce Almighty,' He didn't make this mess, _you _did. You clean it, it isn't His problem."

"'Not his problem?'" Dean demanded, growing very aggravated.

"God's saved you already. He sent you to Michelle's house. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in Heaven. And after everything you've done too," he looked more at Sam when he said this, "In fact, He granted it _against_ His better judgment."

"Then why are we here?" Sam frowned, feeling even guiltier about what he'd done.

"You had someone very special vouching for you," Joshua shrugged. They stared at him a moment, till his gaze flickered to Michelle. They turned to look at her.

"What?" she demanded, shaking her head, "So I pray for you two. I didn't make him listen."

Joshua nodded, "It's more than He's intervened in a _long time_. He's finished. Magic amulet or not. You won't be able to find Him."

"Told you so," Michelle muttered under her breath. If the boys heard her, they ignored it.

"But he can _stop_ it," Dean argued, "He can stop all of it."

"I suppose He could," Joshua agreed, "But He won't."

"Why not?"

"Why's He allow evil in the first place?" Joshua shrugged, "You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that."

"So he's just gonna sit back and watch the world _burn_?"

"I know how important this was to you Dean," Joshua replied softly, "I'm sorry."

"Well, forget it," Dean glared, "Just another deadbeat dad with a bunch of excuses right? No, I'm used to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except, you don't know if you can this time," Joshua frowned, eyeing the boy with sympathy, "You can't kill the devil. And you're losing faith. In yourself, your brother…" Sam looked at Dean slowly at that news, "And now_ this_? God was your last hope. I just…I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" Sam asked as Dean looked down.

"You think that I would lie?"

"He's not," Michelle confirmed.

"I know," Sam nodded, he'd sensed that much, "It's just…you're not exactly the first angel we've met."

"I'm_ rooting_ for you," he told them, "I wish I could do _more_ to help you, I _do_. But…I just trim the hedges."

"So what now?" Dean sighed.

Joshua turned to look at the trees, "You go home again," he replied, turning to face them, "I'm afraid this time won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember."

He held up his hand, palm at them, and there was a bright light…Michelle was gone. The boys looked around, startled to see _they_ were still there.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Where's Michelle?" Dean demanded, his face hardening.

The last time an angel had separated them and Michelle she'd ended up in Hell!

"Calm down," Joshua held up both hands in surrender, "I had to send her back first because there's something I want to tell just you boys," they were silent, waiting for him to continue, "You both need to _listen_ to that girl, now more than ever. Because she's _right_. She was right about the amulet, about God being on Earth, about Him being able but unwilling to help, and she was right in what she told Raphael, this _is_ a test," he paused, allowing it to sink in, before continuing again, "It wasn't even her prayers that changed His mind about allowing you both into Heaven, it was her belief in you. She _believes_ in you and she _trusts_ you, you both need to do the same with her. _Listen _to her, it has _never _been more important."

And with that, he held up his hands and they disappeared in a bright light.

~8~

Sam awoke in the motel room, sitting up on the bed with a giant gasp, followed quickly by Dean. They looked over to see that Michelle pulling herself to her feet, examining her bloody clothes and now healed wounds.

"You alright?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Define alright?" Dean countered.

Sam just got up and went to pull her into a hard hug while Dean picked up his phone to call Castiel.

~8~

They were packing up their things, the blood stained sheets still on the beds, Castiel leaning against a wall, thinking about everything the trio had just told him. Sam packed up his toiletries while Dean packed his bag on the bed, Michelle sitting on the edge of the second bed, waiting.

"Maybe…maybe Joshua was lying," Castiel tried to reason.

"I don't think he was," Michelle shook her head gently, "Cas, I'm sorry."

Castiel looked down a moment before pushing off the wall and moving to head out the door, stopping before it, and looking up, "You son of a bitch. I _believed_ in you," Dean eyes widened at that as Castiel turned and walked over to him, taking the amulet out of his pocket, "I don't need this anymore," he tossed it over to Dean, who caught it and let it dangle, "It's worthless."

"Cas," Michelle frowned, shaking her head as he turned to the door.

"Cas wait!" Sam tried, but Castiel was gone.

Dean looked down at the amulet as Sam walked past him into the room.

"We'll find another way," Sam tossed his towel on the bed.

"We can still stop all this Dean," Michelle agreed, getting up.

"How?" he asked.

Sam turned to face him, "I don't know, but we'll find it. You, me, and Michelle. We'll find it."

Dean just looked down at the amulet before turning and picking up his bag. He walked past Sam and Michelle to the door, pausing in the doorway before dropping his necklace into the trashcan and walking out. Sam sighed, looking down.

Michelle just walked over and scooped it out. She glanced back at Sam, "He'll come around," she told him, "But until then…" she put the necklace over her head, smiling lightly at him before walking out as well.

Sam took a breath and went out to join them, tossing his bag into the trunk before Dean closed it, "So what now?" Sam asked.

"Now we find those assholes," Dean muttered darkly, heading for the driver's seat, "And we kill them."

"Dean…"

"What?" Dean demanded, turning to his brother, "They _killed_ us."

"And we went to _Heaven_. We can't just commit murder, I doubt we'd be let back in."

Dean sighed, "Then what would you propose we do?"

Sam was silent, shrugging.

"If I can?" Michelle called in, "I have an idea."

"What?" Dean asked her.

"Toss me your phone," she held out her hand as Dean tossed his phone to her a moment later. She quickly scrolled through his contacts till she found Roy and dialed it on her own phone. She put it on speaker, listening as it rang.

"Hello?" Roy answered, confused at the unknown number.

"Hey Roy, guess who's back," she smirked, looking at the boys, "And believe me, if you think _I'm_ pissed about getting shot in the chest, wait till you talk to Sam and Dean," she motioned for them to say something.

"Hi," Sam called.

"Howdy," Dean added.

"You and Walt might want to sleep with one eye open from now on," she continued, "Because we are _coming _for you and we _won't stop_ till we _find_ you."

"Oh shi…" Roy began but Michelle ended the call.

"So, where to next?" she asked, "I read about some obit that seemed like a ghost…"

"Aren't we going after them?" Sam frowned, confused.

She smirked, "Where would be the fun in that?"

"Not following," Dean shook his head.

She rolled her eyes at them, "They are going to spend the _rest of their lives_ thinking we're hot on their tail and coming to kill them, all paranoid and jittery, while we are really just…"

"Hunting and leaving them alone," Dean nodded, following along, "I like it."

Sam looked between the two before rolling his eyes and getting in the car, Dean actually laughing as he got in as well.

A/N: Oh Roy, oh Walt, tsk tsk, shame on you. They really should have known better than to go after the Winchesters and Michelle :)

Have to say, now that the story's starting to draw to a close, things are going to start getting pretty serious now. Things will start to come to light, relationships will be strained, questions will be answered, oh so much drama and suspense. Hopefully I will have done my job right in building it up and quite a few questions will be answered in only about three chapters...I can't wait...


	17. 99 Problems

99 Problems

The Impala raced down the highway at night. Dean glanced down at the speedometer, almost willing it to go faster as Michelle sat in the backseat with Sam, tending to the wound on his arm.

He hissed as Michelle wrapped a bandage around it, "Drive faster, Dean," Sam ground out.

"I can't!" Dean shouted, glancing at the speedometer again before looking at them through the rearview window, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing," Sam rolled his eyes.

"He'll be fine," Michelle cut in, "Barely a graze."

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked them, recalling the sheer _number_ of demons that had cornered them only moments ago. Even Michelle had had a hard time keeping up with them.

"No," Sam answered.

"No way," Micelle agreed, "Not in one place."

Dean slammed on the brakes, jolting them, "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as they looked out to see a wall set up before them, burning, and blocking their only way out, "Damn it!"

He shifted the car into reverse and sped backwards, only for a demon to leap onto the back of the car, trying to smash the back window as another managed to break Dean's. The demon tried pulling Dean out of the car when Michelle shot it in the head. Dean quickly leapt out of the car, Sam and Michelle following after, readying themselves for the newest wave of demons. There were at least seven they could see and probably more coming.

Michelle aimed her gun, when suddenly a car sped over, spraying the possessed men and women with holy water firing out of a pump on the top of it. A few men stepped out of the car, surrounding it, firing at the men and women as well. The trio watched, stunned, as a man stood up holding a megaphone and began to shout something in what Michelle recognized was Enochian.

"_What_?!" she demanded, listening to it as the people began to fall to the ground, black demon smoke flying out of them as though they'd been exorcized. But how? That was NOT an exorcism.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Dean commented, looking around at the pile of bodies around them.

A couple of the men stepped up, each holding some sort of gun, "You three alright?" the first man asked.

"Peachy," Dean answered as Michelle and Sam eyed the men.

"Be careful. It's…dangerous around here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Dean called as the men turned to leave.

"No need to thank us…"

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?"

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia," the man answered, nodding back at the truck, which had a white religious symbol painted on the side of it.

"I'm sorry…the what?" Michelle frowned, stepping up.

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse," the man said seriously, "So…buckle up."

~8~

Sam and Dean opened the false bottom of the trunk, revealing a number of different types of guns, ammo, and other hunting items lying there for the small group of men to see.

"Looks like we're in the same line of business," Sam commented.

A young boy, they'd learned was named Dylan, whistled at the sight.

"You think _that's_ good…" Michelle smirked at the boy, shutting the trunk and dropping a duffle bag of her own weapons down on the top of it. She opened it and pulled out a rolled up canvas, setting it down on the trunk and rolling it open to reveal an assortment of different stakes, silver, gold, bronze (after the siren incident), copper, wood, steel, as well as a few other knives, a small dagger, a sword, and a pair of sais as well as a few ninja stars. She tossed a bag on top of that pulling out little boxes of different types of bullets. Followed by her own bullet packer, rock salt, holy water, at least ten different types of guns, a few lighters, some gas, holy oil, matches, a set of police batons the boys had yet to ask about, a tazer, and a set of bow and arrows. There were even a few sticks of dynamite, a pouch of nitroglycerin, gun powder, twine, rope, chains, handcuffs, shackles, paint, a cross, and a few disks that she'd told them contained a few different computer viruses, just in case.

"Holy shi…" Dylan began.

"Dylan," the first man, his father, Rob, cut in, fixing his son with a disapproving look.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, recalling the feeling when he'd walked into the motel room once to see the bed _covered_ with weapons and Michelle sitting on the side, cleaning and sharpening them. He _still_ couldn't figure out how she managed to get _all_ of it to fit in her duffle, "And that's probably everything she _doesn't_ have _on_ her right now."

Dylan looked at the girl, stunned, his eyes roving over her to try and see if he could find what else she might have hidden on her.

Sam cleared his throat, half-glaring at the young boy for ogling his girlfriend. Dylan looked up to see the expression on Sam's face and quickly looked away as Michelle went back to putting her weapons away.

"And among colleagues," Dean continued, smirking at his brother's possessiveness, before glancing at the gun in the men's hands, "That's a _police_-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

"You know, you pick things up along the way," Paul, the second man, shrugged.

"Guys, come on," Dean shook his head, "This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens."

"We just want to help," Michelle cut in, seeing Dean was most likely about to ramble about something or another dealing with the previous monsters they'd hunted, "That's all."

"We're on the same team here," Sam nodded, "Just talk to us."

Rob eyed them a moment before nodding, "Follow us."

~8~

They pulled up to a church, the sun just starting to peek through the sky. The men in the truck got out and headed in, the trio following after them.

"Dylan, it's a church," a red-haired woman, they'd been forewarned was Dylan's mother, Jane, told him as he walked up, "Headphones off."

"Yes, mom," Dylan rolled his eyes, pulling his headphones down around his neck.

They all slipped in slowly to see the congregation sitting down, a preacher standing before a man and woman clearly in the midst of conducting a wedding, "Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family, it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that."

"A _wedding_?" Michelle scoffed, "_Seriously_?"

Sam frowned, looking at her.

"Yeah," Paul remarked, "We've had_ eight_ so far this_ week_."

"Wedding's a _bad _thing?" Sam whispered to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "If it's for the right reasons. Just because the world's ending, doesn't mean you should rush into something you're not ready for. If this was any other day, they…" she nodded at the couple, "Wouldn't even be _thinking_ about this. They should be in love and want to be in it for the_ long haul_, not the next few weeks because that's how long they _think _they have."

Sam frowned thinking about that.

They waited till the ceremony was over before slipping out the door before the bride and groom headed out with the crowd, "Congratulations!" the people were shouting, "Yay!"

"So, Rob tells me you hunt demons," the pastor, Gideon, said, stepping next to them.

"Uh…yes sir," Sam said.

"You missed a few," he joked.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Tell us about it."

"Any idea why they're here?" Michelle cut in.

There was just something about this whole thing that didn't make sense. Why congregate here, in such a small town? There was nothing about the town's history that would explain it. She'd checked on Sam's laptop on the ride over.

Gideon shook his head, "They sure seem to like us though. Follow me, please," he turned and walked into the church, leading them down the aisle.

"So you're a preacher?" Dean asked.

"Not what you expected, huh?"

"Well, dude, you're packing," Dean pointed out, nodding at the gun on the man's hip.

"Strange times," was all the pastor said as he led them through a side door and down to the church's basement. He walked through a throng of people, the trio slowing as they looked around. There were various people cleaning guns, making ammunition, filling jugs of holy water, making bandages.

"Is that a 12-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean frowned, seeing a small girl pressing the rock salt into the bullets.

"Everybody pitches in," Gideon stated.

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked.

"The whole _town_," Gideon frowned, there weren't many of them left, probably just enough to fill the small church.

"A whole town full of Hunters," Dean said in thought, "I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo."

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something."

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam shook his head, confused. The National Guard would probably just assume it was some sort of disease and take out the demons with ease.

"We were told not to," Gideon replied slowly.

"By who?" Michelle asked, a hint of suspicion in her tone, one that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

Gideon was silent.

"Come on, Padre," Dean smiled, "You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian…" Sam frowned as Michelle frowned at that, "Someone's telling you something. "

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh…I can't discuss it," Gideon tried to wave off the question.

"Dad, it's ok," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a young blonde woman standing there, "Leah…" Gideon began.

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester," Leah replied, glancing at the boys, before looking at Michelle and back at the boys, "And Michelle Davidson," she turned to her father, "They're safe. I know all about them."

"You do?" Michelle frowned.

"Sure," Leah nodded, "From the angels."

"The angels?" Dean shook his head, "Awesome."

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?"

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes," she smiled, "Among other things."

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell," Dean smiled at her.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens, how to fight back."

"Never been wrong," Gideon stepped beside her, proud, "Not once. She's very special."

"Dad…" Leah ducked down, a bit embarrassed.

"And let me guess," Dean began, "Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?"

Leah's expression morphed into one of surprise, "How'd you know?"

"'Cause you're not the first prophet we've met," Dean smirked at her, "But you are the cutest," Michelle elbowed him in his side, rolling her eyes at him, "I mean that with total respect, of course," Dean added, noticing the hard look on Gideon's face as well.

"I need a drink," Sam mumbled, shaking his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that there was a whole town of new Hunters.

Gideon laughed, "I'll show you where Paul's bar is."

He stepped past them, leading the boys towards the door they'd just come from, "I think I'm gonna stick around," Michelle called after them, earning a pause from them, "I don't drink remember?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head, before turning to follow the pastor again, half-dragging Sam with him.

Michelle's smiled quickly dropped as she spun to face Leah. She leaned towards the girl and spoke quietly so as not to alert the people around her, "I don't know what sort of creature you are…" she inwardly smirked to see Leah's eyes widen just a fraction in surprise, "But try to read my mind again and I'll make sure you don't have a mind left to read with."

And with that, she turned and stormed off, now more convinced than ever that there was something not right. She had felt a gentle probe against her mind before and the source was Leah, luckily her parents had trained her how to guard her mind from those creatures that would use her thoughts against her. Now all she had to do was find out what they were dealing with.

~8~

Michelle had been going through the town records, seeing just when the demon attacks had started, how they were being dealt with, amongst other things about Leah when the sound of church bells caught her attention. She got out of the Impala, where she had been working on Sam's laptop, and headed over to the church people were flocking to. She stood near the back, catching sight of Sam and Dean as soon as they stepped in and motioned them over.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road," Gideon began when everyone was seated. Leah stepped forward and whispered something to him, "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah," she turned and sat down, "So, who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rob called, raising his hand.

Paul did the same, "Someone's got to cover Rob's ass."

"We're in!" Michelle called as well, volunteering Sam and Dean along with her, not that they seemed to be complaining.

"Thank you," Gideon smiled, "I'd like to offer a prayer. Our Father in Heaven…"

"Yeah, not so much," Dean mumbled as the congregation bowed their heads. He looked over to see Paul just sitting there, looking almost bored. He nodded back at them before Rob turned to glance at him as he took a swig of liquor from a flask.

"Help us to fight in your name," Gideon continued, "We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

Sam made a mental note to talk to Michelle as soon as she was alone…she hadn't participated in the prayer…now he _knew_ something was wrong.

~8~

They were creeping through the woods, Gideon in the lead, as they crouched down by some bushes just outside a house where the demons were gathering. He motioned for Dean to take the right with Jane, while Sam took the left with Paul and Dylan, and he took Michelle and Rob with him.

They quickly rushed at the house from all sides. Sam entered from the kitchen, Dean from the living room, and Michelle from the front. However, there was one thing _very _different about this hunt that cemented the thought that something was very wrong in Sam's mind…as they took on the demons, shooting them, stabbing them, exorcizing them, fighting…Michelle stood at the front door, her shotgun in her hand, but at the ready, just _watching_ it happen.

She frowned, watching as Gideon and Dylan shot at various demons and exorcized them, much like the others. She looked up when the last demon fell, to see Sam watching her with a curious expression, she just shook her head, silently telling him she would tell him later, as everyone gathered to check that they were ok before heading back out.

Sam sighed as they walked, desperately wanting to talk to Michelle about what was up. Dean looked over at him curiously, having heard him sigh, "I guess that's what it's like, huh?" Sam supplied, not knowing what else to say, not wanting to say anything till he could talk to Michelle.

"What?" Dean frowned, confused.

"Having backup."

Dean just rolled his eyes and headed back to the Impala, "You freeze up back there or something?" he turned to Michelle, just a bit concerned, he'd never seen her not take part in a hunt.

She shrugged, "There's a difference between freezing and observing."

Dean opened his mouth about to ask her what the hell she'd been observing, when Dylan jogged over, "Dean. Sam. Michelle."

"Yo," Dean turned to the boy.

"Hey," he glanced back at the truck with his parents, Paul, and Gideon in it, "So, um, is…is that…is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?"

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already," Dean remarked, "One more time, you can _drive_," he turned and waved off the other truck, waiting till it had pulled away before opening the trunk and tossing him a beer, "Get a beer?" Dylan looked down at it, surprised, "Hey, you earned it. Don't tell your mom."

Dylan smiled as Michelle rolled her eyes, getting in the car as Sam and Dean opened their own beers, "Oh, believe me…I will _not_," he turned and leaned against the side of the car, taking a sip, when suddenly his legs were pulled out from under him. He screamed.

"Dylan!" Dean shouted, running around the other side of the car as Michelle quickly got out on the other side to help Sam.

She grabbed a set of legs, pulling the demon out from under the car as Sam stabbed her. They ran around to the other side to see Dean pull Dylan out, his neck slit, dead.

"No!" Dean cursed.

~8~

Dylan's funeral was the next day.

It was a simple ceremony. He was carried through in a plain wooden coffin by men from the community as his heartbroken parents walked up the steps towards the church in black.

"Ma'am," Dean stopped Jane, standing just a bit in her way, Sam and Michelle on either side of him, "We're just, um, very sorry."

"You know…this is _your_ fault," Jane glared at him.

"Jane," Rob cut in, nudging her towards the church, "Come on."

"Well she's going to cause problems later isn't she?" Michelle commented softly as Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to comfort him before they headed into the church, standing against the back as Gideon conducted the ceremony, standing before the grieving community.

"I wish I knew what to say," Gideon began, "But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is…"

Suddenly Leah fell off of her seat near the front and started seizing on the floor.

"Leah, honey?" Gideon ran to her side, kneeling down, "Leah, honey? Honey?" Leah awoke, a bit dazed, "It's ok sweetie. It's ok," he mumbled, helping her sit up.

"Dad, it's Dylan," Leah gasped.

"Just rest a minute, huh?"

"No, listen," she grabbed his hands, "Dylan's coming back."

Michelle let out a soft snort. Sam turned to see her half-glaring at Leah, clearly not believing what the woman had said.

Leah stood up with help from her father and looked at the congregation, "Jane, Rob…it's going to be ok. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together. With all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on Earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments."

~8~

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex," Sam listed as they stepped out of the church after Leah issued the supposed order of the angels.

"They basically just outlawed 90 percent of your personality Dean," Michelle joked.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Dean shrugged, not sounding amused, but almost…accepting, "When in Rome."

Sam stopped, along with Michelle, both stunned by his easy acceptance of the rules, "So, uh…you're cool with it?"

"I'm not cool," Dean sighed, turning to face them, "I'm not _not_ cool. I'm just…look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you."

He turned and walked back into the church, leaving Sam and Michelle standing there. Sam sighed and turned around, seeing Paul walking into the bar. He nudged Michelle before they both headed off after him.

"Hey," Sam greeted as they walked in, the setting sun behind them, "So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business?'"

"Oh yeah," Paul rolled his eyes, "Right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?"

"Sure," Sam smiled.

Paul looked at Michelle, "I don't drink," she replied simply.

He shrugged and turned back to the wall, pulling a bottle off along with a two glasses, "Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh…I noticed you're not the praying type," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys," he commented, pouring some drinks, "A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all 'Warriors of God,'" Michelle snorted as Paul passed a glass to Sam, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Sam nodded, taking a swig.

"Look…there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to Hell, I'm going honest."

"You're not going to Hell," Michelle commented, reaching out and putting a hand on the man's arm, "You're probably the most honest person here right now. Pray, don't pray, I'm sure God will appreciate the honesty, someone who doesn't swap sides because it looks greener you know?"

Paul smiled, nodding, "How 'bout you two?"

"What about us?" Sam asked.

"Not true believers, I take it."

Sam sighed, "I believe, yeah. I do. I'm just…pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago."

"I don't think so," Michelle argued. The men turned to look at her, "Apocalypse means Michael and Lucifer duke it out right?" she was asking more for Paul, who nodded, before speaking the rest more towards Sam, "You really think God, or any father, would _want_ to sit around and watch his two sons kill each other? Can you _blame_ him for _not_ wanting to watch that happen?"

Sam looked off, lost in thought at that, he hadn't really looked at it that way…

~8~

"Where you been?" Dean asked as they walked into the motel after having talked with Paul, Sam helping him finish off a bottle of 'inventory.'

"Drinkin'," Sam replied.

"You rebel," Dean smirked.

"I'd have had more, um, but it was curfew," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Right."

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Michelle asked him.

"No," he sat up, "That's, uh, news to me."

"Yeah. No cable, internet. Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world.'"

"Huh…"

"Don't you get it?" Sam frowned at his brother, "They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound."

"Worse," Michelle cut in, "It's like when Lucifer was summoning Death, only difference is that the _people_ are still here."

"No, I get it," Dean sighed.

"And all you've got's a 'huh?'" Sam shook his head, "What's _wrong _with you?"

"I get it. I just don't care."

"What?" Michelle frowned, now starting to get worried. She knew Dean had probably gone to speak to Leah…had the girl done something to him?

"What difference does it make?"

Michelle's frown deepened, that _didn't_ sound like _Dean_.

"It makes a hell of a…" Sam began before shaking his head, now getting angry, "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are _toying _with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules man," Dean shrugged.

"And since when is that _ok_ with you?" Michelle asked.

"Since the angels got the only lifeboats on the 'Titanic,'" Dean stood up, "I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

"Yes we can."

"So what?" Sam continued, "You wanna…you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?"

"I don't know, maybe," Dean replied, sounding defeated.

"_Don't_ say that," Sam ground out.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you can't _do_ this," Michelle said.

"Actually, I can."

"No, you can't," Sam cut in, "You _can't_ do this to _me_. To _Michelle_. You can't do this to _us_," he took a breath, feeling like his world was falling apart, Michelle took his hand, seeing him struggling, "I got two things, _two things_, keeping me going," Sam told him, "You and Michelle," Dean looked up, "You think you're the _only_ _one_ white-knuckling it here Dean? I can't count on _anyone_ else. I can't do this alone."

Dean grabbed his jacket and turned to leave, "Dean!" Michelle called after him.

"I gotta clear my head," he replied.

"It's past curfew," Sam called, trying to get him to stay, but Dean walked out anyway. He sighed and turned to Michelle, "What's going on?"

She rubbed her head and sat down on the bed, "Leah's not who we think she is."

~8~

Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat in the motel room that night, Michelle had gone over everything that was making her think Leah wasn't an actual prophet. Besides not seeing the flicker of wings behind her like with Chuck, she also had a suspicion that Leah could read minds and _that_ was how she knew about them. She also thought that there was a chance that Leah was the one controlling the demons, making them flee from the body…especially after the false exorcism chant. When Sam had asked what it meant, she'd just chuckled and waved him off. Unfortunately there were a few creatures that she could be, but Micelle had a pretty good idea what, which was why she'd gone to the car to get a couple of her religious books to try and double check if she was right.

He wasn't too sure if Micelle _was_ right, Leah had all the signs of being a prophet. But then…he'd recalled Joshua's words and decided to just trust what she was saying. And after all, her track record of being right was pretty good, damn near impeccable.

"I got your message," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Castiel leaning against the small refrigerator in the room, "It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam frowned, eyeing the angel swaying as he stood straight, "Are you…drunk?"

"No!" Castiel exclaimed, before stumbling and leaning heavily against the doorframe, "…yes."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam shook his head at the man.

"I found a liquor store."

"And?"

"And I drank it. Why'd you call me?"

"Whoa," Sam held out his hands, afraid the man might just keel over, "There you go. Easy. Are you ok?"

Castiel motioned for him to come closer before whispering in his ear, "Don't ask stupid questions," he pulled away and staggered into the room, "Tell me what you need."

"There have been these…these demon attacks," Sam said, watching the man carefully as he leaned on a dresser, "Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're…"

"Any sign of angels?"

"Sort of. Michelle doesn't think so though."

"Why not?" Castiel cracked an eye open.

"She hasn't seen any signs. They've been speaking to this person who seems to be a prophet…"

"Who?"

"This girl, Leah Gideon..."

"She's not a prophet," Castiel shook his head.

"She's claimed to have visions though. Headaches…the whole package."

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain," Castiel rolled his eyes up to Sam, "Leah Gideon is _not_ one of them."

"Then what is she?" Sam frowned.

"The Whore," Michelle's voice called over.

They turned to see her entering the room, a large book in her hand, holding one page open with a picture of the Whore of Babylon on it.

~8~

Dean entered the room the next morning, having been out all night, "We went out looking for…" Sam began.

"You alright?" Michelle asked, seeing the blood on Dean's hands.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's…it's not my blood. Paul's dead."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Jane shot him."

"I _knew_ she'd be a problem," Michelle muttered.

"It's starting," Castiel added.

"What's starting?" Dean turned to him, glaring at the MIA angel, "Where the hell have_ you _been?"

"On a bender."

"Did he…did you say 'on a bender?'" Dean's eyes widened comically at that.

Of all the things he'd expected to hear, that was _not_ one of them.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, eyeing the angel, "He's still pretty smashed."

"It is not of import," Castiel waved them off, "We need to talk about what's happening here."

"Well I'm all ears," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, for starters…Leah is _not_ a real prophet," Sam told his brother.

"Well, what is she, exactly?" Dean frowned, now growing serious.

"The Whore," Castiel said, repeating Michelle's words.

"Wow," Dean smirked, "Cas, tell us what you_ really_ think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the Earth," Michelle cut in, "'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.'"

"This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds," Castiel nodded, sliding Michelle's book over to Dean to look at, "Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'"

"Well, that's catchy," Dean remarked, sitting down to look at the book.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Michelle said.

"What about the demons attacking the town?"

"They're under her control," Castiel informed him.

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake," Michelle sighed, "It actually means, 'you breed with the mouth of a goat.'"

Castiel started to chuckle at that as the brothers looked at him, "It's funnier in Enochian."

"So the demons smoking out…that's just a con?" Dean concluded correctly, "Why? What's the endgame?"

"What you just saw…innocent blood spilled in God's name," Michelle said, "She was doing it _long_ before we got here. Remember the house? How I observed?" Dean nodded, "They were shooting first _then_ exorcizing, forcing the people to die as _humans_. It would be one thing to kill _or_ exorcize, but what they were doing was _murder_."

"You heard all that Heaven talk," Sam nodded, seeing Michelle's point, "She manipulates people."

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns," Dean sighed, "Awesome."

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to Hell as possible," Castiel explained, "And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit."

"Alright…so, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"

~8~

Castiel dropped a wooden stake down on the table in front of the trio, it was old, gray bark with holes and warps in the wood.

"The Whore can be killed with that," Castiel said, "It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great," Dean went to pick it up, "Let's ventilate her."

"It's not that easy," Michelle cut in.

"'Course not," Dean sighed, sitting back again.

"The Whore can only be killed by a true servant of Heaven," Castiel finished.

"Servant, like…"

"Not you," Castiel rubbed his head, "Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. Michelle hasn't taken the oath and there's no true angel around to swear it to," he sighed, "We'll have to find someone else."

"The only one here is pastor Gideon but…" Michelle trailed.

"What?" Sam turned to her.

She sighed, "I'm not sure if he still qualifies as a servant of Heaven," she admitted, "He fell pray to the Whore, he's killed."

"But he was defending his town," Dean argued.

"Doesn't matter," Michelle shook her head, "Any priest or pastor or whatever, they are supposed to swear to nonviolence, peace, like you said Dean, he's packing."

Castiel frowned in thought, "But he _is _a priest?" she nodded, "We may have a chance…he would be the least corrupt of the town."

Michelle sighed, it _still _didn't work in her mind, but she nodded her head anyway, "You may need to go get him Cas."

~8~

They waited patiently till there was a rush of wings and Castiel appeared back in the room with Gideon.

"What the hell was that?" Gideon gasped, shocked.

He'd been walking outside, Leah had gone on a rampage, giving out names of people that she claimed had to be _killed_. He hadn't been sure whether to follow any longer and gone to seek revelation…only to truly find an angel it seemed.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing," Dean nodded, sensing what the man was thinking, "Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat."

~8~

Gideon took all they had to say better than anyone else had. But then again, he had firsthand experience that demons existed. He was sitting before the trio and Castiel, looking down at the cypress stake, shaking his head, "No. She's my daughter."

That part, of course, he _hadn't_ taken quite so well.

"I'm sorry, but she's not," Michelle cut in, "She's the thing that _killed_ your daughter."

"That's impossible," Gideon denied.

"But it's _true_," Sam argued, "And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it…it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to Hell."

Dean picked up the stake and held it out to Gideon.

"It's just…" Gideon began, taking the stake, "Why does it have to be _me_?"

"You're a servant of Heaven," Castiel answered.

"And you're an angel?" Gideon asked again, still trying to wrap his head around that fact.

"Poor example of one," Castiel looked down.

"The _best_ example of one," Michelle cut in, getting up to stand beside Castiel, putting an arm around him, "…when you're sober at least," she nudged him in jest. He looked up at her a moment before looking down, "I'd bet even better than Michael."

_That_ got his attention.

Castiel's head whipped up so fast she thought he might have sprained poor Jimmy's neck, "What?" he breathed.

She smiled, squeezing his shoulder, "Cas, I've known you my _whole life_. You've been there for me, through _everything_. From nightmares to when my parents died to saving me from Hell. You're risking _everything_ to do what you _know_ is _right_, you're doing what you think God would _want_, what would make him _happy_ as opposed to Michael, who thinks that just following orders blindly is _right_, even if the orders will lead to something that would just hurt God in the end. You're trying to save the world. You're taking initiative. You're _fighting_. Everyone else…they're just sitting around doing _nothing_," she smiled wider, "In my book, you are the _best _angel around."

Castiel looked stunned and, in Sam's opinion, a bit near tears at what Michelle had said. She'd told him once or twice, when he'd asked, about how old she was when she'd first met an angel, how many she'd seen, how frequently. She'd joked that she almost saw the angels as family, they were there so often, always bothering her, having a hand in her life. But Castiel, she said, he was the one she'd seen the most, like her own guardian angel, always there for her. To hear her reaffirm that, must have meant the world to the angel.

Castiel smiled at Michelle in return before turning and going outside to just think on her words.

~8~

They waited in the back room of the church for Leah. Castiel had said as soon as he appeared in the church Leah would be aware and come looking for him. They could hear the sounds of people begging and screaming for their lives down the hall. According to Gideon, the Whore was having Jane and Rob and a few others lock the rest of the town in a room and burn down the church around them.

The door to the room opened and Leah walked in and over to the mirror. She revealed her true face for a moment before Castiel appeared and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her as Gideon ran up with the stake, "Daddy!" she shouted, "Don't hurt me!"

He hesitated.

"Gideon, _now_!" Sam shouted as he, Dean, and Michelle exposed themselves, running from their hiding spots as well.

Leah, seeing her chance, turned her head to face Castiel and began to chant in Enochian, "Pizin noco iad…"

Castiel groaned in pain as a light started to show in his eyes and mouth. He dropped Leah, falling to the ground.

"Cas!" Michelle shouted, running to his side, as Leah tossed her father away with her powers. Sam and Dean ran at her and she simply opened her hands, throwing them back as well. She ran out of the room while Gideon grabbed the stake and ran after her.

"Gideon!" Sam yelled as he and Dean pushed themselves up and ran after him, "Wait! No!"

"Cas," Michelle whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Go," he groaned, "They'll need you!" she hesitated a moment, "Go!"

She nodded, getting up and running through the door, down the hall to the room. She could see two men holding Gideon back as Sam shoved Rob against the wall, Jane trying to attack him for it, Dean taking on Leah himself. She ran over, shoving Jane aside as Rob attacked Sam again.

She heard Dean grunt and looked over to see Leah knock him to the ground, the stake inches away from his outstretched arm. But she could do nothing as Jane tried to hit her again.

Dean fell back onto the floor, Leah quickly straddled him, strangling him with her bare hands. He stretched out an arm, reaching for the stake.

Leah laughed, "_You're_ the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. _This_ is why _my_ team's gonna _win_. It's the end of the world and you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Dean grabbed the stake and stabbed her in the chest.

Leah just smirked and pulled the stake out, casting it aside, "Please. Like _you're_ a servant of Heaven!"

"Well try me bitch," Michelle called, stabbing Leah in the back with the stake she'd grabbed.

Leah gasped, her body shaking, as the stake caught on fire. She fell off Dean, onto her stomach, Dean scrambling away as the stake exploded, leaving a burning hole in her back, black smoke rising from it like a dying fire.

Jane and Rob stopped fighting, the two men holding Gideon back let him go as they stood watching the smoke leave Leah, her true face being revealed to those watching.

"But…I don't understand," Jane shook her head, "How are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

"I'm sorry," Dean replied, not sounding sorry at all, "Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction."

"Maybe not," Michelle said quietly, looking down at Leah's body.

"What?" Rob asked as they turned to look at her.

"Get in the room," Michelle ordered.

"Excuse me?" Jane gasped.

"You even want a _chance_ of getting into Heaven you shut the fuck up and get in the God damn room _now_!" Michelle nearly snarled.

She was _pissed_, absolutely _livid_. How could these people _possibly_ let themselves fall _so far_? If they were _that_ susceptible to evil, was there really any use _trying_ to save them? But she shook herself out of those thoughts, _everyone_ should have the chance to be saved.

She'd learned that much from Sam.

Jane flinched at the girl's tone and headed towards the room. She opened the door, the crowd within about to surge out, when the woman stepped in to join them. They froze, confused, especially when Rob and the others joined them.

"You too," Michelle said, turning to Dean and Gideon.

"What are you going to do?" Gideon asked, knowing what Leah had planned.

"Trust me," was all she said, but she was looking at Dean.

Dean stared at her a moment, before nodding and heading into the room, Gideon following along hesitantly. When everyone was in there, Michelle stepped into the doorway.

"Join hands," she commanded.

Everyone looked confused a moment.

"Do it," Gideon said, taking the hands of those around him. As soon as everyone had joined hands, Michelle reached out and took Dean and Gideon's in her own.

She looked around the room, glaring fiercely, "Just so you know…I don't think any of you deserve this."

She closed her eyes and focused. The crowd watched in shock as her hands began to glow, the light seeping out of them, flowing over Dean and Gideon, passing through them to the others, into each and every person there. When it reached the last person Michelle dropped their hands and fell backwards, only for Sam to catch her.

"Michelle!" he shouted, cradling her to him.

She blinked blearily, opening her eyes just a bit, "Did it work?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do they look sorry?" she asked. Sam looked up, seeing that all the people in the room, save Dean, looked almost beside themselves now, some crying, some looking disgustful. He nodded, "Good," she slurred before her head lulled to the side and she fell unconscious.

"What did she do?" Gideon asked.

"She purified all of you," a voice said. They looked over to see Castiel leaning heavily against the wall, "You couldn't enter Heaven till you were truly repentant for what you'd done. And you couldn't feel sorry with the Whore's influence still lingering on you. She removed it. Now you can _try_ to make up for it."

He staggered, Dean rushing over to grab him, pulling the angel's arm over his shoulder, "Come on," he called to Sam, nodding towards the door.

Sam scooped up Michelle and headed out, motioning for Gideon to come with them. They all piled into the Impala, driving back to the hotel where there were supplies to clean their wounds. Sam had left Michelle in the backseat, she seemed to be actually asleep and he didn't know if Castiel or Gideon would need to lie down, which would mean the couch _and _beds would be taken.

"How did Michelle do that?" Gideon asked as Sam helped wrap his arm where he'd been cut.

"Michelle's just special," Sam shrugged.

"I thought Le...the Whore...could only be killed by a servant of Heaven…"

"She is," Castiel called, "In a way," they looked over at him, "She is Michael's Shield, a warrior meant to protect the vessel of Heaven. I believe it made her enough of a servant of Heaven to succeed."

"So, why didn't the stake work for _me_?" Dean asked, following that logic, he should have been able to gank the bitch as Michael's Sword.

"You were influenced by the Whore as well," Castiel replied, recalling seeing Michelle purify him, "It made you tainted."

"Huh," Dean looked down, in thought.

If he'd just had _faith_, been sure of himself, been a _true _servant of Heaven…he could have stopped the Whore himself and not forced Michelle to do it for him. He wasn't angry or even upset that Michelle seemed to be taking out all the monsters they were facing for him, the Horsemen, the wraith, among others, but he was starting to get angry at _himself_ for not being able to do it, it was his _job_ as the older brother to protect his siblings, not have them throw themselves into the line of fire to protect _him_.

Which just made him think…maybe he was being selfish with the whole Michael thing…by saying 'no,' he was forcing Sam and Michelle to protect him, rather than protecting them by facing Lucifer and ending it once and for all…

"You ok?" he looked up to see Sam staring at him in concern.

"How's the head?" Dean deflected, looking at Gideon.

"I'm seeing double," he joked, holding an ice pack to his head, "But that may be the painkillers."

"You'll be ok."

"No," he shook his head. Whether it was from the death of his daughter or the fact that he could now see how far off the path he'd gone himself…they didn't know.

"Where you going?" Sam asked as Dean headed to the door.

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk," Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, "Relax."

Sam hesitated a moment, watching Dean leave, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. He shook his head and finished wrapping Gideon's wrist, "There. How's that?"

Before the pastor could answer, the sounds of the Impala starting up reached them. Sam ran outside, only to see Dean speed away. He cursed silently under his breath, when he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

It was a text from Michelle:

_Don't worry, I'll watch him._

He'd forgotten she was still in the backseat. He could only pray that she'd be able to stop Dean from doing whatever he was planning to do…which he just _knew_ wasn't going to be good.

~8~

It was daylight when Dean knocked on the door of a house and none other than Lisa answered.

"Dean!" she smiled, pleased to see him.

"Hi, Lisa," he returned her smile with a small one of his own, "I didn't have your number, uh, so…"

"No," she cut in, "No, it's ok. I'm…I'm…just surprised."

"How's Ben?"

"Good. Good. He's at baseball."

"You moved," he commented, glancing around, "It's a…nice house."

"Dean, you didn't come all the way here to talk about real estate," she said, knowing him better than that, "You alright?"

"No," he admitted, "Not really."

She frowned, "Well, what is it?"

"Look," he took a breath, "I have no illusions, ok? I know the life that I live, I know how that's gonna end for me. Whatever. I'm ok with that. But I wanted you to know…that when I _do_ picture myself happy…it's with you. And the kid."

Lisa blinked, her heart racing, "Wow."

"I mean, you don't have to say anything," Dean began, slowly backing away as he took her silence in a negative way.

"No," she said quickly, taking a step towards him so he'd stop, "I…I mean, I know. I _know_. I want to. Come inside. Let me get you a beer."

"I wish I could," he muttered, "Take care of yourself, Lisa."

"No, wait, wait!" she called as he turned to leave, he looked back, "You can't just drop a bombshell like _that_ and then _leave_."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry. But I don't have a choice."

"Yeah, you do. You _do_. You can come inside and let me get you a beer. We can talk."

"Lisa, wait a minute…things are about to get really bad."

"Like how?" she frowned, "Like your kind of bad?"

"Worse. Next few days, the crap you're gonna see on your TV, it's gonna be downright trippy. Scary. But I don't want you to worry, because I'm making arrangements for you and Ben."

"Arrangements?" she shook her head, confused.

"Whatever happens, you're gonna be ok," he promised.

"What do you mean?" she breathed, starting to feel frightened, not for herself but for _him_, "What are you talking about?"

"The people that I'm gonna see next, they're not gonna get _anything _from me without agreeing to a few conditions."

"Just...just come inside," she pleaded, "_Please_. And whatever you're thinking of doing, _don't _do it."

"I have to," he said, resigned.

"Just stay an hour. At least say bye to Ben."

"It's better if I don't," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her, "Good bye Lis…"

"You weren't going to leave without introducing us, were you Dean?" a voice said behind him. He looked over his shoulder and Michelle stepped forward, "Hi, you must be Lisa," she smiled, shaking the woman's hand, "I'm Sam's girlfriend, Michelle," she added, seeing Lisa start to frown and look at Dean. But as soon as those words left her mouth Lisa returned her smile fully.

"Michelle, we gotta go," he muttered, not too pleased that he'd forgotten Michelle was in the car. He knew she'd been trying to contact Sam with his whereabouts…which was why he'd taken her phone for the time being.

"Then go," she rolled her eyes at him, "I just want to talk a bit with Lisa, you clearly didn't do a good job reassuring her of anything."

Dean just sighed but turned and headed back to the car.

"Don't worry," Michelle turned back to the woman, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Lisa smiled, for some reason she felt like she could just trust that girl, "Thank you."

"No problem," she glanced back at Dean before turning back to Lisa, "And just to be sure you're safe…" she reached out and hugged the woman.

"Um…what are you doing?" Lisa asked, a little surprised by the sudden action.

"I doubt Dean's negotiators are going to go for his conditions, so I want to make sure you're safe anyway," she replied, pulling back.

Lisa gasped, feeling a sudden warmth spread through her, "What did you do?" she asked, knowing instinctively it had to do with Michelle.

"I did something reserved for prophets. I've tethered an archangel to you and Ben, to watch out for you," she turned and headed back to the car, leaving a stunned Lisa standing there.

"Who?" Lisa managed to call out.

Michelle glanced back, "He's a real character, but he'll protect you," she smiled reassuringly, "His name is Gabriel."

A/N: It's been pointed out that Michelle has been getting a bit of the spotlight instead of the boys, that's actually been just a little bit intentional, all building up to this. I really wanted to dig deep and see Dean's reasoning for suddenly deciding he might just say 'yes.' Here, Michelle has been stepping up more, getting hurt more, and it's really starting to hit him hard. He sees her as a younger sister, as good as family, and for her to keep doing that while HE'S the big brother, the one who should be protecting the others, it's what's driving him to consider the 'yes.'

I also felt like...the badass Dean we all know and love was _really_ out of sorts in this episode. So I thought it might be fitting that he _was_ influenced by the Whore, if just a little. He spent time with her alone, listened to her, he could have been affected. Which is why, going in that direction, he wasn't a true 'servant of Heaven' and able to stop Leah. Just another thing driving home that he hasn't been 'doing his job.'

Awww, poor Dean :(

Have to say, we're going to see a very familiar event from Yellow Fever play out in the next chapter :) And yay! We're only 13 reviews away from matching 'Purgatory' :)


	18. Point of No Return

Point of No Return

Michelle was sitting at a table in the motel room, sharpening one of her knives, her eyes trained on Dean as he packed away a few of his most prized possessions in a box. She'd seen him put in his leather jacket, his keys to the Impala, his gun, and a letter, all to be sent to Bobby.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" a voice said from behind him.

Dean spun around, while Michelle just smirked, seeing Sam standing in the doorway of the motel.

"Did you tell him?" Dean glared back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's see…you've confiscated my phone, pretty much handcuffed me to your side whenever we're near a payphone, and had your eye on me in case I randomly decide to try smoke signals," she fixed him with an unamused look, "How the hell was I supposed to contact him?"

"I don't know," he replied back, before shaking his head and turning to Sam, "How'd you find me?"

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" Sam frowned, "It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyways?"

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"No?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "So Michael's _not_ about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? _This_ is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

He shook his head, "I'm not walking out."

"Then what are you doing?"

Dean rubbed his eyes, "I'm standing up."

"Not following," Sam shook his head in confusion.

"All we've done is run away from this and it's not working," Dean tried to reason, he'd already had this discussion with Michelle, but unlike Sam, she hadn't yelled or gotten in his face about it, she'd simply asked him why, "I'm your brother, I feel like I'm the older brother for _both _of you," he glanced back at Michelle, "And I'm not doing my job."

"Your job?"

"To protect you! It's _my _job to make sure you're safe, to make sure everything will be ok. And I've been doing a lousy job of it. Hell, if Michael can make it right, stop the devil, make it safe again, then I'm gonna do it. For _you_."

"What if I don't want you to do it?" Sam asked quietly. Dean just stared him down, Sam sighed, "Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something…"

"Oh, really?" Dean scoffed, "What?" Sam didn't answer, "You got nothing and you know it."

"You know I have to stop you," Sam said seriously.

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

"Maybe not," Sam nodded, looking at something over Dean's shoulder, "Maybe I can't. But you forget…Michelle certainly can."

Dean turned around, only to see a fist fly straight at his face. He hit the ground hard, knocked out by one fierce punch by a girl.

Sam looked down at the fallen form of his brother and shook his head, just slightly amused. He didn't think he'd_ ever _get used to the sight of Michelle taking him out in one go. But it was like he said, if he threw a punch, Dean would punch back. If Michelle threw a punch, Dean wouldn't want to hurt her and punch back.

"I hope you brought help," Michelle muttered, flexing her fingers.

Sam nodded and Castiel walked through the door. He headed over to Dean, touching his fingers to Dean's forehead, transporting him to Bobby's, like he did with Sam and Michelle after.

~8~

When Dean woke up he was _not_ a happy camper. But he could at least be thankful that he hadn't been locked up in the panic room…yet. According to Michelle, Sam wanted to lock him in there before he woke up, but Michelle had said Bobby deserved a chance to talk with him first and so they'd left him in the study.

"Yeah, no, this is good," Dean rolled his eyes, pacing in front of the wheelchair-bound man sitting at the desk, "Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight…tonight's when the magic happens."

"You ain't helpin'," Bobby commented.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"What the hell _happened_ to you?"

"Reality happened," Dean replied. He didn't want to tell them that ever since the Whore of Babylon, when Michelle had purified him of her influence, he'd been thinking about the situation clearer than he thought he ever had. But he wasn't going to tell them that, they might pin his behavior on Michelle's powers going wrong or something and he didn't want that, "Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not _all_ of them," Michelle called from the kitchen, where she was making them coffee.

"We gotta think of something else," Bobby agreed.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for _you_ to say," Dean replied, "But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on _me_."

"You can't give up, son."

"You're not my father! And you ain't in my shoes!"

Bobby stared at Dean a long minute, before pulling out a gun and setting it on his desk along with a bullet from his pocket which he held up to look at.

"What is that?" Dean frowned.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull," Bobby told him, setting it down on the desk, "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!"

Castiel suddenly hunched over, grasping his head in pain, groaning. As Sam and Dean turned to look at him, Bobby's attention was focused somewhere just beyond, where he'd heard a clink in the kitchen. He could see Michelle through the doorway, rubbing her forehead.

"Cas, you ok?" Sam asked.

"No," he ground out.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happening."

"Where?" Dean frowned.

Castiel didn't answer, instead he disappeared in a gust of wind, blowing papers around the room.

~8~

"I'm gonna get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asked Sam and Michelle as the three of them waited in the kitchen. Michelle was leaning against the counter, sipping the last of her tea, while Sam stood staring at his brother, watching him.

Sam eyed Dean a moment before moving out of the way of the fridge to let Dean through. Dean rolled his eyes and went to open the door, when Bobby called out.

"Guys!"

They ran out of the room and into the study, only to see Castiel laying the body of Adam Milligan down on a cot.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, seeing their wide, disbelieving eyes.

"That's our brother," Sam breathed, staring at the boy in shock.

"Wait a minute," Bobby shook his head, "Your brother? Adam?"

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean turned to the angel.

"Angels," Michelle answered for him.

"Angels?" Sam looked at her, "Why?"

"I know one thing for sure," Castiel said, leaning over Adam, "We need to hide him, now," he reached out and put his hand on Adam's chest, branding the Enochian symbols into his ribs, the discomfort making Adam jerk awake.

"Where am I?" Adam asked, looking around frantically.

"It's ok," Sam said, holding out his hands to try and calm the boy, "Just relax, you're safe."

"Who the hell are you?" he glared at the group.

"You're going to find this a little..._a lot_ crazy, but we're actually your brothers," Dean explained.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too," Sam nodded, "See, I'm Sam…"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean," Adam cut in, rolling his eyes, glaring at Dean, "I know who you are."

"How?" Michelle asked.

"They warned me about you. Especially you," he eyed her.

"Me?" Michelle frowned as the boys exchanged a confused look.

"Yeah. You're Michelle right? Sam's girlfriend?"

Michelle blinked before looking over at Sam, "I find it a bit disturbing that the angels are keeping tabs on our relationship."

Dean shook his head, "Who did?" he asked Adam, getting back to point.

"The angels," Adam answered, "Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it…it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee…"

"Yeah, that sounds like Heaven," Dean nodded, smirking, "Did you get to third base?"

"Just keep going," Michelle cut in, nudging Dean.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I…I'm chosen," Adam continued.

Michelle and Castiel stiffened.

"For what?" Sam frowned.

"To save the world," Adam said.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil," Adam replied, as though he were commenting on the weather.

"Which archangel?" Michelle asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

"Well, that's insane," Dean remarked.

"Not necessarily," Castiel commented.

"How do you mean?" Dean looked over at him.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean."

"Well that doesn't make sense."

"He _is_ John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother," Michelle shrugged, rubbing her head, "It's not perfect, but it's _possible_."

"Well you gotta be kidding me," Dean scoffed.

"Why would they do this?" Sam looked at them.

"Maybe they're desperate," Castiel guessed, "Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them," and he finished with a healthy glare at Dean.

"Alright, you know what?" Dean glared back, "Blow me, Cas."

"Look, no way," Sam cut in, shaking his head, "After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?"

"Not at all," Michelle agreed with Sam. She could just _feel_ it, there was something else going on.

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so…" Adam tried to get up.

Sam quickly turned to him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, ok? Please."

"It's unbelievable."

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you," Sam told him slowly, "They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Adam shook his head.

"Really?" Michelle scoffed, "Why not?"

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_?"

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it _is_ the _devil_, right?" Adam shrugged, "So we gotta stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way," Michelle said.

"Great," Adam replied sarcastically, not believing her, "What is it?"

"We're working on 'the power of love,'" Dean commented.

"How's _that_ going?" Adam joked.

"Mmm. Not good," Dean sighed mock sadly.

"Look, Adam…" Sam cut in, glaring at his older brother, "You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm _begging_ you. _Please_, just trust us. Give us some time."

"Give me one good reason," Adam told him.

"Because we're blood," Sam replied sincerely.

"You've got _no right_ to say that to me," Adam glared.

"You're still John's boy," Bobby cut in.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are _not _family. My _mom _is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but _she's_ the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

"Fair enough," Michelle stepped up, "But if you have one good memory of your dad, just _one_, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

Adam stared at her, looking her in the eyes, before sighing and relenting, sitting back down on the cot.

"Thank you," she smiled, turning to see Sam and Dean staring at her.

"Two words," Dean said, holding up two fingers, "Hoo-Doo."

Michelle just smacked him upside the head as she went to make the kid something to eat at least.

~8~

Adam sat in the kitchen, playing with his half-eaten sandwich that Michelle had made for him. He glanced around, seeing Bobby turn his chair around to look at the bookcase and no one else in the kitchen. He quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" a voice called behind him. He turned around to see Michelle leaning in the doorway, Sam coming up behind her as he heard her speak.

"Out for a...beer," he tried lamely.

"Great," Sam smirked, "We got beer. Have a seat."

Adam sighed and returned to the table as Sam grabbed two beers and an iced tea for him, Adam, and Michelle. He placed them at the table, sitting down beside Michelle, across from Adam.

"Great," Adam commented, taking the beer, "You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you," Sam sighed, "Keeping you from all of this."

"Yeah, well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo," Adam rolled his eyes.

"You remember that?" Michelle frowned, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Oh yeah."

"Still, trust me," Sam cut in, "The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him _all _year."

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam glared.

"What?"

"Really? You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken _anything_."

Sam nodded his head a little, understanding. He'd always resented his dad being there, being how he was, but…thinking about it in relation to Adam, he was actually the lucky one to have their father in his life.

"Alright?" Adam continued.

"Look, if we had known we had a brother…" Sam began.

"Well, you didn't, so…"

"We would have found you," Sam finished. Adam scoffed and shook his head, "Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out…"

"What?" Adam interrupted again, "We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to 'Wally World?'"

"Tell you one thing," Michelle spoke, smiling softly, "With an attitude like _that_, you would have fit right in around here."

Sam turned to mock glare at her but couldn't help but see the truth in her words. He turned to Adam, "Tell you something else…" Adam looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "An attitude like _that_ and Michelle would have kicked your ass nine ways from Sunday for it…"

Michelle let out a laugh as Adam just looked between the two of them like they were crazy.

~8~

Michelle stood in the study, skimming one of the books she'd left at Bobby's, as Adam slept on the cot. Castiel and Sam had gone to take Dean down to the panic room, the man now more gung-ho than ever to say 'yes' if it would mean protecting Adam too. She was supposed to look after Adam. They'd figured that Castiel with his nifty knock-em-out mojo and Sam would be able to take care of Dean and she was more than capable of babysitting.

She looked up as Castiel entered the room, looking at her a moment before walking over to her.

"Dean's not happy," he commented.

"I don't imagine he would be," she replied.

He glanced over at Adam and then back at Michelle, "What are you going to do now that he's back?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know."

"You need to be careful," he warned her, "This may be the _only _second chance you'll get to take the next step."

"I know. As soon as an opportunity presents itself, I'll take it."

He hesitated a moment, "Don't…don't do anything too rash though. I know you believe this to be important…"

"It is."

"But it is _not_ more important than _you_."

"That's a matter of opinion," she smiled lightly at him.

He looked away a moment, nodding to himself, before he turned back, "You weren't going to stop Dean from saying yes."

It wasn't a question.

She sighed, closing her book. She glanced over at Adam, making sure he was asleep, before turning to the angel, "No."

"Why?" he frowned, staring at her, Michelle didn't answer, only gave him a pointed look, he blinked, "You're planning something…"

Before she could reply the sound of Bobby's wheelchair reached them, moments before he entered the room, not looking happy, "How's the kid?" he asked, nodding at Adam.

Castiel stared at her more, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say.

"He's fine," she smiled at Bobby, effectively halting her conversation with Castiel for now.

Bobby nodded and wheeled more into the room as Sam entered behind him.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

Sam just shrugged and scoffed.

"How are _you_ doing?" Michelle frowned, sensing Sam's sorrow and stepped over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, instinctively knowing it was what he needed.

He returned the embrace, holding her tightly to him, breathing in her scent. In that moment he realized something, it didn't matter if Dean didn't believe in him and his ability to keep saying 'no,' Michelle had all the faith in the world in him. She'd saved him numerous times, even when Dean couldn't. As long as she was there, he would fight on, he could only hope to one day prove that to his brother again.

He'd be strong, if not for Dean, then for her.

~8~

Sam was in the kitchen getting a beer, when he suddenly heard Michelle shout, "Cas!" and bolt out of the room. He quickly ran after her, following her to the panic room, only to see the door wide open and no sign of Dean or Castiel.

Michelle looked around, silently cursing when she spotted the angel banishing symbol on the wall, "Damn it Dean!" she shouted, glaring at the wall. She _never _should have taught them it.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby called, wheeling in.

"Blown to Oz," she shook her head, staring at the symbol again.

"Look, we'll get Dean," Sam said, glancing at Michelle, judging by her angry expression he would not be able to convince her to stay with Bobby…she would want to personally kick Dean's ass for doing that to Cas, "He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"How?" Bobby demanded, "You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage."

"Cuff him to your chair," Michelle suggested, "Please, just watch him."

Bobby looked at her a moment before nodding and they ran out of the room.

~8~

Michelle's angel radar seemed to be stronger than ever. They'd been out in the Impala only a few hours when she'd stiffened and said she could sense Castiel a few miles away…and he was _pissed_. She'd suggested they head back to Bobby's, just knowing that Castiel was probably confronting Dean right at that moment. Sam had _not_ been happy to find Adam missing when they returned.

"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone?'" Sam demanded.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"He's _gone_? How? What the hell, Bobby?!"

"Watch your tone, boy! He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

"The angels took him, didn't they Cas?" Michelle asked.

Bobby and Sam looked over to see Castiel standing there, carrying a bloody and battered Dean over his shoulder.

"Yes," he nodded.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam's eyes widened, seeing his brother in such a state.

"Me," Castiel replied, setting Dean down on the cot.

"I told you Cas could be damn scary when he wants to be," Michelle whispered to Sam.

When she'd said she could sense Castiel, Sam had asked how, he'd thought the radar was only for the immediate vicinity. She'd said normally it was, but it depended on how much of a connection, how familiar she was, with an angel. Castiel had been in her life since she was young, she could probably sense him half a state away if she _really _tried. She'd explained that Castiel had been like a guardian angel for her, protecting her…and damn was he terrifying when he saw her hurt.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam?" Bobby shook his head, not having heard her, "You branded his ribs, didn't you?"

"Yes," Castiel repeated.

"Adam must have tipped them," Michelle agreed.

"How?" Bobby frowned looking at her.

"Probably in his dreams," she shrugged, glancing at Castiel, who nodded.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

~8~

Michelle was waiting upstairs in the study with Castiel and Bobby, both of whom were not very happy with Sam, who was down in the panic room, letting Dean go so he could come with them to face Zachariah and get Adam back.

They had already realized that it was a trap they were walking into. Castiel had done some recon and seen the green room crawling with angels, but could sense no archangel there. There was no way, if they truly _had_ intended to use Adam as a vessel, Michael wouldn't have popped into him the second they had him. They were clearly waiting for Dean to come to the rescue.

She looked up to see Dean walk in, rubbing his wrists from where he'd been handcuffed to the cot.

"We doing this?" Dean asked, looking around.

Michelle nodded, standing up and walking over to the boys.

"I still think this is a not a good idea," Castiel remarked as he stepped up.

"Just come back in one piece," Bobby sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Castiel raised his hand and zapped them to just outside an abandoned warehouse.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Van Nuys, California," Castiel replied.

"Where's the beautiful room?"

"In there," he nodded at the door.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel tilted his head in question.

"I…I don't know," Dean shrugged, "Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys."

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there," Sam replied. He hadn't gotten much out of Castiel when he'd returned with his information. He'd rattled off a bunch of information that only Michelle seemed to decipher.

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Michelle answered, proving Sam's thoughts correct.

"So?" Dean shook his head, not seeing the problem, "You're fast."

"They're faster," Castiel replied. He began to take off his tie and wrapped it around his palm, "I'll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our _only _chance."

"Whoa, wait," Dean held up a hand to stop him, "You're gonna take on_ five angels_?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean frowned, concerned.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you _fail_. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam and Michelle do."

Castiel looked over at her and she sighed, pulling out her knife and handing it over to him.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam frowned.

~8~

The trio watched through a crack in the door of the warehouse as Castiel entered and managed to kill one of the angels that attacked him.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded, "Come on."

The rest of the angels closed in on him, just as he ripped his shirt open, the angel banishing sigil carved into his chest, and pressed his palm to it, sending all the angels, including himself, away.

They quickly ran into the warehouse and over to the shack that housed the room. They opened the door, looking around.

"Adam!" Michelle shouted, being the first to spot the lone Winchester crumpled on the floor against the wall, she ran over to his side with Dean, trying to help him up, Sam keeping lookout.

"Adam, hey," Dean greeted, trying to check him over, "Hey."

"You came for me," Adam moaned.

"Yeah, well, you're family."

"Dean, it's a trap."

"We know," Michelle replied, helping the boy stand.

"Dean, please," Zachariah said, appearing behind them, "Did you _really_ think it would be _that_ easy?"

"Did _you_?" Dean asked.

Sam suddenly came at Zachariah from behind with Castiel's sword. If he couldn't kill Zachariah, at least he could harm him, distract him as they got Adam out. Zachariah simply knocked it out of his hand and threw Sam against a screen.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. He quickly looked over at Michelle, who nodded, running over to Sam as Dean supported Adam.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Zachariah said, drawing Dean's attention back to him, "Patience," he waved his hand and Adam fell back to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Adam?" Dean knelt down, before glaring up at the angel, "Let him go, you son of a bitch."

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers…" he turned his fist in Sam's direction before Michelle could move, causing him to cough up blood like Adam, "You're finally ready, right?" Zachariah turned back to Dean.

Dean looked from him to Adam and Sam, lying on the floor, both coughing up blood. He looked over at Michelle as though she would have the answer, like she so often did. But she was looking from between Adam and Zachariah.

"You know there's no other choice," Zachariah called, "There's _never _been a choice."

"Stop it," Dean growled, "Stop it right now!"

"In exchange for what?" he smirked.

"Damn it, Zachariah," Dean shouted as Adam coughed again, "Stop it, please. I'll do it."

"I'm sorry," Zachariah held his ear, "What was that?"

"Ok, yes. The answer is yes."

"Dean!" Sam shouted, groaning, staring at his brother disbelievingly.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" he eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Do I _look_ like I'm lying?" Dean replied, his face stony.

Zachariah smiled and turned, beginning to summon Michael, "Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade…he's coming."

The room started to shake, filling with light.

Sam looked over at Dean, a questioning look on his face, asking his brother why. But Sam felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Michelle smiling softly, he frowned and looked back just as Dean winked at him.

"Of course, I have a few conditions," Dean cut in.

"What?" Zachariah spun to face him.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

"Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all…" Dean smirked, "Michael can't have _me_ until he disintegrates _you_."

"What did you say?"

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

"You _really_ think Michael's gonna go for _that_?" Zachariah laughed.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or _me_?"

For a moment Zachariah looked a bit scared, before his face hardened, "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable," Dean grinned.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_," Zachariah sneered.

"Maybe not," Dean agreed, "But _I_ am!"

He grabbed Castiel's sword and stabbed Zachariah through the chin, straight into his head. There was a brilliant light from Zachariah's eyes and mouth as the man disappeared. Dean fell to the ground, dropping the sword, looking stunned that he'd succeeded.

"Did you _really_ think that would work?" a voice said.

He looked up to see Zachariah standing before him, "I'd have thought being told dozens of times before that it would sink in, only an _angel_ can _kill_ an _angel_."

Dean could only look up in horror as the angel stood before him.

"Hey!" Michelle shouted. Zachariah spun to face her, "I'm guessing Dean and I are important to Michael yeah? The sword and shield?"

"What of it?" Zachariah eyed her suspiciously.

"He'd want us both in perfect condition, not a blemish right? No lasting scar that can't be healed within moments?"

It was a long shot, a _very_ long shot, but it just might be their _only_ chance of getting out of there alive if she was right.

"And?" he rolled his eyes, answering her question.

She smirked, "How's he gonna react when he finds out _you_ sent me to _Hell_ again to start the Apocalypse?!"

Zachariah's eyes widened tremendously as he looked up moments before a blaze of lightning fell from the light, striking the angel dead.

"Come on!" Michelle yelled as a piercing note resonated, Michael was close.

"Can you walk?" Dean turned to Adam, helping him up as Michelle got Sam.

"Yeah," Adam nodded.

"Ok, come on," Dean hefted him up, leading him to the door where Michelle was standing with Sam.

"Come on!" she shouted "Move it!"

They ran to the door, Michelle and Sam rushing through. Dean ran through as well, Adam right behind him…only for the door to slam shut behind him, leaving Adam locked inside.

"No!" Adam called, "Dean! Help! It won't open!"

Dean spun around and tried to open the door but pulled his hand away as the knob burned him.

"Dean, help!" Adam yelled, "Dean!"

"Hold on!" Dean banged on it, "We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!"

There was a piercing note that they could hear even through the door.

"Move!" Michelle shouted, half-shoving Dean out of the way. She took a breath and kicked the door open. Dean and Sam flinched back at the too bright light, shielding their eyes, as Michelle ran straight in. Moments later she fell out of the room with Adam in her arms as the door slammed shut again.

She was breathing heavily as Dean and Sam rushed to her side, taking Adam away from her. As soon as he was in their grip, Michelle scrambled back, pressing her back to the shack's wall, pressing her hands to the side of her head, nearly hyperventilating.

Adam was gasping as well, as he gripped the arms of his brothers. He looked up at them for only a moment, before he breathed out and didn't breathe again. The boys watched in horror as their brother turned back to ashes before them.

"What just happened?" Dean breathed, staring down at the pile of ashes actually disintegrating on itself before them till there was nothing. He looked up at Sam, who could only shake his head.

They looked over at Michelle, thinking she might have the answer, only to see her folded in on herself, her knees to her chest, her arms bent and clasped before her chest, her head on her knees. From the rise and fall of her shoulders they could see she was breathing far too fast and erratically for it to be healthy.

"Michelle!" Sam shouted, scrambling over to her side. He reached out and touched her shoulder, his eyes widening in shock at feeling her trembling and shivering. He quickly looked over to Dean, signaling with his eyes that something was_ very_ wrong. Dean ran over as Sam scooped Michelle into his arms, clutching her to him as they ran out of the warehouse, seeing the Impala sitting outside, curtsey of Cas.

~8~

Sam watched worriedly as Michelle slept soundly on the cot of Bobby's house. Dean had nearly sped the entire way back, Michelle falling asleep on Sam's shoulder nearly an hour after they left, having calmed down just a bit. She was still shaking though, which worried them both.

But she seemed fine now…which brought up the question of why wasn't she before.

"What are you two?" Bobby glared at them, "Idjits?"

"Bobby please," Sam turned to face the man, "Just tell us what's wrong with her."

"Damned if I know," he sighed, shaking his head as he too glanced over at the girl.

"A guess then?" Dean asked.

"Panic attack," Bobby suggested.

From what the boys had told him of Michelle's state before she'd calmed down, it seemed to fit. She was trembling, gasping for breath, nearly hyperventilating, her heart racing, sweating but shivering, her eyes dilated, pale, and seemed to have trouble just moving without Sam to help.

"A panic attack?" Dean raised an eyebrow at that. Even when Michelle had faced down Alastair the first time she was nowhere _near_ as closed off or out of it as she was before.

"Looks like," Bobby nodded.

"What for?" Sam frowned, not understanding how _Michelle_, of all people, had been reduced to such a state.

"Idjits," Bobby mumbled under his breath before looking up at them, "The girl just pulled an archangel's _vessel_ right out from _under_ him _as_ he was _descending_…gotta have pissed him off some."

"So?" Dean shook his head, not following, "We've pissed off plenty of archangels."

"Not like this," Bobby replied grimly, "Lucifer didn't do shit to you, Gabriel was basically a joke, and you trapped Raphael. Michael's the baddest son of a bitch of the bunch and she basically just stared down the barrel of his gun to try and save Adam. Can't tell me you'd expect _anyone_ not to react that way."

The boys were silent, they hadn't thought of it that way. Michelle had risked her neck to help them…and now she was paying for it. Sam could only imagine how Dean felt, especially after his whole speech about feeling like he was failing her as a big brother.

"What changed your mind?" Sam turned to Dean, curious. Neither of them had spoken much on the way back, too concerned about Michelle to really focus on anything but getting her to Bobby's.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at his brother.

"I saw your eyes," Sam said, "You were totally rockin' the 'yes' back there."

Dean sighed, "Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to Michelle, to _you_, and all I can think about is 'this stupid son of a bitch _brought_ me here.' I just didn't want to let you down. Either of you."

"You didn't," a voice said. The boys looked down to see Michelle watching them through drooping eyes, "Don't you_ dare_ think you did," she told him firmly.

"You _almost_ did," Sam smiled a bit at Dean, sitting down beside Michelle, stroking her hair as she blinked, trying to wake up, "But you didn't."

Dean nodded, "I owe you an apology though."

"No, man. No, you don't."

"Just...let me say this," Dean cut in, taking a breath, "I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you," he glanced at Michelle before turning back to Sam, "Not anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them and do it our way."

Sam smiled nodding.

"Sounds good to me," Michelle agreed, "Now shut up so I can sleep!"

The boys just laughed, heading out of the room to talk quietly a ways away.

Michelle rolled over on her side, facing the wall, her back to them. Her smile faded as she scrunched her eyes shut, a tear rolling down her cheek at what had just happened.

The boys had _no idea_ what she'd done to get Adam back for even just those few seconds…the consequences.

A/N: What was Castiel talking about? This is her only second chance to do what? What did she do? What happened when she saved Adam? What consequences? Why _wasn't_ she going to stop Dean from saying 'yes'? What is she planning?

Well...next chapter, we've got Gabriel...and a whole mess of revelations as the truth _finally_ comes out...

But, lol, I love when grown men get knocked out by girls. It always reminds me of the movie 'Serenity,' for fans of it, you'll know what I mean when I say Jayne and a 90-pound River eh? :)

Just some notes on reviews...a concern was brought up that Michelle will jump in the box instead of Sam...don't worry, I can safely say that that will NOT happen. For any readers coming in from my DW fics, you all know I definitely try to surprise you and that would just be_ too_ obvious :) I'm also not planning to write any other Supernatural stories, I mentioned way back in 'Hell' that, for me, the show just hasn't been as good after season 5. I made it halfway through season 6 before I just...couldn't keep interest in it. So I don't think I'd be able to write a story going all the way to season 8 as a result. Idk, maybe one day in the future, if I manage to get back into it, I'll revisit that idea, but so far, this will probably be my only Supernatural series.

I _will_ have another OC story coming out in about a week though, a BBC's Sherlock one for anyone who's interested :)


	19. Hammer of the Gods

Hammer of the Gods

The Impala pulled up to the 'Elysian Fields' motel in the middle of an epic downpour. It hadn't exactly been their intention to head the way they had, but they'd found themselves driving along the road and pulled over for the night, better to sleep than end up in a ditch due to lack of visibility. Dean, Sam, and Michelle quickly got out of the Impala and ran to the door, their bags in their hands, Michelle holding her coat over her head as a makeshift umbrella.

They stopped short as they entered the building to see that it was a very nice looking motel, decorated very modern, almost upscale.

"Nice digs for once," Dean commented as Sam nodded.

They walked over to a man at the main desk and quickly got to getting a room.

Michelle frowned as she watched the man type their information in rather quickly. He was a tall man, thin, with black hair and a red blazer. She just couldn't shake it but something was off about him though. It wasn't like with Leah where she just_ knew_ she was some sort of creature, but it was enough to give her pause.

"Busy night?" Dean asked, watching the man type as well.

"Any port in the storm I guess," the man shrugged.

"Oh."

The man slid them a slip of paper, "If you could just fill this out please."

"Yeah," Dean took up a pen and filled out the paper.

"Sir," the deskman called, getting Dean to look up, "I think you've got a little shaving nick there…" he gestured to Dean's neck.

Michelle looked over, her frown deepening, Dean hadn't shaved recently…and he hadn't been bleeding when they first arrived.

The man quickly pulled out a tissue and handed it to Dean, who dabbed his wound, frowning as well when he saw it, not sure how he'd gotten it either. The deskman held up a key, "Your key."

"Oh thanks," Dean said slowly, taking it, "Hey you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop would you?"

"Buffet," he gestured to his right, "All you can eat," the trio glanced over in that direction as he man leaned forward, whispering, "Best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean smirked, _very_ pleased to hear that, "You don't say."

~8~

Dean was standing at the buffet desert table, staring at two slices of pie on two different plates, undecided as to which one to take. He glanced back at the table to see Sam sitting there, fiddling with his phone, and over to the dinner buffet where Michelle was getting a small helping of seconds. He was glad, he'd noticed recently she hadn't been eating as much as she normally did. In fact, she seemed really lost in thought most of the time. If they weren't hunting, she could be found with her nose buried in one of her archaic religion books, her journal open, frowning and scratching things out. She'd seemed like she was struggling to come to terms with something, he'd seen her look like she was about to speak, tell them something, but then stop herself.

He shook his head, she'd come to them in time. She'd promised to tell him her secrets at some point. He sighed, looking back at the pies.

"Heaven, right?" a small man with glasses said beside him, grinning at the buffet.

"Trust me pal, better," he replied, picking up one of the plates. He turned to head to the table, stopping to pluck a berry off another pie and continued on…only to stop short when he passed a woman in a red top and black skirt, "How you doing?" he smirked at her.

"No," she said, sounding utterly disinterested.

"What…"

"No."

"Look, lady, I'm just…"

"I understand…and no."

Dean just nodded, unsure what to say to her, and walked off, back to the table. He sat down across from Sam, "Sam, unpucker man, eat something."

"We should hit the road Dean," Sam said suddenly.

"In this storm?" Dean scoffed, "It's…"

"It's biblical," Sam cut in, looking at his brother, worried, "Exactly. It's friggin Noah's ark out there and we're eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep you get this week?" Dean sighed, "What three? Four?" Sam rolled his eyes, "Bobby's got his feelers out, ok? We have talked with every hoodoo man and woman in 12 states."

"Well, I'm not giving up."

"Nobody's giving up. Not you, not Michelle, not me. Especially me," Sam looked down, "We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, ok? Soon…" he glanced over at Michelle for some reason, "I can feel it. And we'll find Cas. But you are no good to me burnt out."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah…"

"You want me to tell Michelle?" Dean asked, playing his last card to snap his brother out of his funk.

He had a feeling that Sam's mood had something to do with how slightly more closed off Michelle had become. He'd seen his brother shooting concerned glances at his girlfriend whenever they'd come back from a hunt and she'd go straight to her books. He really wanted to know what she was looking up, if she had any ideas, because really, her ideas seemed to work much better than theirs. He didn't doubt it had something to do with her dad being military, he'd been in it far longer than their father had. She'd probably been raised to think things out, make sure she knew everything before running in guns blazing…though she _did_ tend to do that as well. But with something as important as this, he felt like she'd want to look at every angle first.

"Get her to knock some sense into you?"

Sam's head snapped up. He quickly looked over to see Michelle finishing up at the buffet, "No!"

"Then don't worry her by making yourself sick over this," Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Ok," Sam nodded, taking a breath. He didn't want to worry Michelle with his doubts and fears, she seemed so tense lately, so focused, he didn't want to distract her, he could just tell whatever had taken so much of her focus must be _really_ important.

"Come on, we have actually got the night _off_ for once," Dean continued, smiling now, "Let's try to enjoy it."

"Don't_ say_ things like that," Michelle said, joining them, sitting down beside Sam with a smile, "You'll jinx us."

Dean just shrugged and dug into his pie, smirking slightly when Michelle nudged her plate between her and Sam and handed him a fork, his brother taking it with a smile and digging in.

~8~

They headed through the halls that night, back to their room, only to see a couple kissing heatedly outside the room next to theirs. Dean grinned and pointed at them as Sam unlocked their room.

"What are you, twelve?" Michelle laughed.

Dean shrugged, "I'm young at heart," he let out a low whistle as they entered to room to see a very nice room, decorated in brown furniture with red sheets on the beds, "Wow, look at this, we're like the Rockefellers," he put his bag on one of the beds and walked over to the pillow, picking up something, "Chocolates!" Sam looked around suspiciously, before turning to his brother, who was looking at him and Michelle excitedly, "You want yours?"

"Knock yourself out," Sam shrugged.

Dean quickly snatched up the treat before his brother could change his mind and caught sight of a pamphlet on the bedside table, "Whoa!" he picked it up, holding it up for them to see, "Casa Erotica 13 on demand!" Sam scoffed, "What?"

"Isn't this place, kinda, in the middle of nowhere?" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"So?"

"So what's a four star hotel doing on a no star highway?" Michelle finished, she'd been thinking the same thing.

Sam nodded.

Dean just shrugged, about to reply, when sounds from the couple next door filtered through the walls. Dean laughed, hearing that the couple sounded _very_ happy, Sam just rolled his eyes. There was a thump on the wall following it that had Michelle frowning. She took a step towards the wall, when there was another thump and the wall actually started to _crack_. Their eyes widened as they quickly ran out of the room and into the next one, only to see it was empty, the lights off.

"Hello?" Dean called as they stepped in.

Michelle looked over at the bed, the only messy thing in the room, the sheets still rumpled. She nodded at the boys and they all split up.

"Hello?!" Sam called as he took the bathroom area, Dean looked around the bed, while Michelle took a small area by the couch. She looked up as Sam came back in, shaking his head. They looked over at Dean who had knelt down and picked up something, the woman's engagement ring. Sam's eyes widened as they stared at it.

~8~

"The room next to ours," Dean was saying as they stood before the front desk once more, "The couple that are uh…joined at the lips, maybe you seen 'em?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan," the man nodded, "The honeymooners?" they nodded as well. He tapped the key pad quickly, "They checked out," he looked up to see them staring at him in disbelief, "Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," he glanced at the computer, "Just now."

"Really?" Sam nearly scoffed, "Sorta seemed like they were um, in the middle of something."

"Yeah," Dean agreed as the man shrugged, "It's kinda weird for honeymooners to uh check out without this," he held up the engagement ring.

"Oh dear!" the man's eyes widened, "I'll just put that right in the lost and found," he reached out and took it from Dean, "Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh, no, no we're good," Dean said.

"Super, fantastic," the man grinned.

They just nodded and walked off, "Creepy," Sam and Michelle said at the same time.

"Broke the needle," Dean agreed. They stopped and glanced back at the front desk, "Alright well, I'll scope out the joint and you two keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean _one_ night off, is that too much to ask?" he mumbled to himself as he stalked off, leaving them to watch.

~8~

Sam and Michelle sat in the lounge area of the front part of the motel, keeping an eye on the desk man while carrying on a light sort of conversation, not that either were really paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Hey," Michelle whispered as the man turned and left the desk.

Sam looked over before nodding. They both got up and followed him down a hall, then around a corner…only to stop short, seeing it was a dead end with a vending machine and change maker, but no desk man.

Michelle frowned before suddenly reaching out and slapping the air. Sam looked back at her, the sudden movement distracting him. She blinked, confused, "A bug?" she asked. She'd felt something tickle her and just reacted, perhaps a fly had flown past her or something.

Sam nodded and then looked around the hall, still confused as to where the man had gone before flinching. He reached up and touched the back of his neck where there was blood on his fingers. Michelle reached out and took his hand, glancing at the blood before having him lean over so she could check the cut. It was a little nick.

She pulled back, shaking her head, confused again.

Sam sighed and just entwined their fingers, tugging her back down the hall to wait for Dean. Michelle waved her hand once more, as though warding off a fly, before they turned the corner back to the lounge.

~8~

"An elephant?" Michelle asked as she, Sam, and Dean walked past the front desk, Dean recounting his adventures.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, recalling how he'd thought he'd seen an elephant in a room but, upon a second glance it was a rather tubby man.

"Like an _elephant_?" Sam repeated, not quite sure what to think.

"Like full on Babar."

"So what the hell…is…" Sam trailed, seeing the front lounge empty.

"Where is everybody?" Michelle asked, seeing him stunned. They quickly walked to the front door and tried it but it wouldn't open.

"Let me guess, it's locked," Dean rubbed his eyes, "So what? The roaches check in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here," Michelle turned to him, "That detour on I-90," they walked back over to Dean, "The hurricane that came out of nowhere."

"You saying we were led here?" Dean frowned.

"Like rats in a maze," Sam nodded.

~8~

They'd checked the rooms on the first floor, only to find them empty and returned to the main lounge, making their way through a staff door and into the kitchen, trying to find anyone, even the creepy desk man.

Dean paused next to a pot of boiling red liquid, "Please be tomato soup…_please_ be tomato soup…" he mumbled to himself as he lifted the ladle out of the soup, scooping up two eyes floating in the liquid as well. He quickly dropped it down as they looked away.

"It's _never_ tomato soup," Michelle reminded him grimly.

"Motel hell."

Sam looked over, seeing a freezer door with a lock on it and quickly walked over to it as Dean stayed back, Michelle coming with him. He leaned down to look in the little window and a hand appeared, followed by the man Dean had spoken to at the buffet table.

"Help us!" the man shouted, "Get us out!"

Sam tried the door, hoping that the lock was for show, but no, it was not. He pulled out his lock picking kit and got to work.

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted.

"I'm working as fast…" Sam began, looking up, "…as I can…"

Michelle frowned and looked up as well, her eyes widening, seeing two men standing behind Dean, a short Chinese man and a tall black man.

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?" Dean asked.

~8~

They were dragged into the grand ballroom of the motel to see a few people mingling, all wearing 'Hello, my name is:' name tags. The elephant man Dean had seen before was there as well, his tag reading Ganesh. They looked around to see an old man with white hair, an eye patch, and a fur lined jacket, Odin, the woman in red who had turned down Dean, Kali, another man, Baron Samedi.

"Something tells me this isn't a shider convention," Dean remarked.

The desk man, Mercury, wheeled in a cart with a tray on it, stopping with his hand on the lid, "Dinner is…" he pulled it off, "Served," there, beneath the lid, had been a severed head and other body parts of a man, organs on the tray.

"Ladies and gentle men," a well dressed man with black hair, Baldor, stood, gesturing to the trio as a spotlight shown down on them, "Our guests of honor have arrived."

~8~

Baldor stood up, tapping a glass of champagne with a fork, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. In all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this," all the people looked around, sitting in a U shaped table with Sam, Dean, and Michelle sitting on chairs on the open end, "This many gods under one roof."

"Gods?" Sam whispered to Dean over Michelle, who was seated between the two.

"Now before we get down to brass tacks," Baldor continued, "Some ground rules, no slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and, um, keep your hands _off_ the local virgins, we're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Ooh we are so, _so _screwed," Sam sighed, sitting back in his own seat, his hand instinctively seeking out Michelle's, rubbing circles over her skin with his thumb, trying to calm himself.

"And we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian Apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our disagreements in the past, but the time has come to put those aside and look towards the future. 'Cause if we don't, we won't have one. Now, we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael and Lucifer's vessels," he gestured to Sam and Dean as the gods looked at them, "And a rather significant relation of Michael's," he nodded at Michelle, who glared back, the boys stiffening, wondering how the gods knew Michelle was Michael's shield, not even the angels had believed she was it till she proved it, "The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up, this is a safe room."

An Asian man, Zao Chen, stood up and began to speak in rapid Chinese.

The boys just looked lost.

"Oh, I don't like his gong," Dean commented.

"He said, 'What do we do? We kill them,'" Michelle translated.

"Oh I REALLY don't like his gong," Dean nearly groaned.

"Kill them?" Ganesh asked, "Why? So the angels here can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about," Odin leaned back in his chair, "This is just a couple of angels having a slap fight. It's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the great serpent Jormungandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf," he laughed.

Zao Chen shook his head and said something, the boys looked at Michelle, "Uh, 'here we go…'" she said.

"Oh yeah?" Odin glared, "Well why is _that_? Because YOUR beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant _turtle_," he laughed again, "Hah, give me a break."

"'Don't mock my world turtle,'" Michelle said a moment after Zao Chen spoke.

Odin jumped up out of his seat and leaned across the table, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"'I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla,'" Michelle nearly laughed as she translated.

Odin just pointed at him, "You watch your mouth when you're talking to me, boy."

"'Boy?" Michelle snorted, "I'm older than you.'"

Sam and Dean nodded at each other before starting to get up, Michelle following along.

"No one's ever _proved_ that!" Odin shouted.

The trio had_ just _turned towards the door, when suddenly a chandelier exploded above them and crashed in their way.

"Stay," Kali said, standing. They turned and looked back at her as she looked around the room, "We have to fight. The archangels, the _only_ thing they understand is violence. This ends in _blood_," Sam and Dean looked at each other, "There is no other way. It's them or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am," Mercury held up a hand, "We haven't even tried _talking_ to them," Kali just looked at him harshly as the god began gagging, reaching for his throat as blood pooled in his mouth.

"Kali," Baldor said, sing-song, as he stood.

Kali let Mercury go, "Who asked _you_?"

Suddenly the doors behind the brothers opened and Gabriel strode into the room, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Gab…" Sam began, but Michelle elbowed him in the ribs, cutting him off.

"Loki," Michelle greeted, sending a meaningful look to the boys, their backs to the gods so they couldn't see. Sam and Dean looked confused a moment but nodded.

"Sam…Dean…" Gabriel greeted, tense at almost having his secret outed, "Princess," he smiled at Michelle as he walked in, the doors shutting behind him, "It's always wrong place worst time with you mutton heads huh?" he smirked at Michelle, "Must be quite the job keeping them alive eh?"

Baldor stood, "Loki," he greeted as Gabriel looked up at him.

"Baldor," he nodded, walking into the center of the gods, "Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room," he said, Ganesh started to rise, irate, "Not you," he called as the god sat back down, "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang," he held up a finger, "But first things first…" he turned to the trio, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later," he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back in their motel room.

"Ok…did that…_holy crap_!" Dean breathed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam agreed, before rounding on his brother, "By the way, next time I say 'let's keep driving,' uh, let's keep driving."

"And next time I warn you not to say things like having the night off," Michelle added, "Listen."

"Ok, yeah, _next time_," he grumbled, not believing there would be a next time.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam asked.

"I…I, huh…I don't know," Dean admitted, "We grab those poor saps out of the freezer I guess. Bust them out. Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky."

"And when are you _ever _lucky?" Michelle said at the same time as another voice.

They looked over to see Gabriel sitting on the couch.

"Well, you know what, bite me Gabriel," Dean glared.

"Maybe later big boy," Gabriel replied.

"Well I shoulda known," Dean shook his head, "I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

Gabriel rose an eyebrow, "You think_ I'm_ behind this? Please," he got up, "I'm the Costner to your Huston. I'm here to _save_ your ass."

"_You_ want to pull _us_ out of the fire?"

"Bingo," Gabriel smirked, "Those guys are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned."

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to play our roles. You were uber-boning us."

"Oh…the end is still nigh," he strolled past them, "Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lumbada," he spun to face them, "But not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't…care. But, uh, me and Kali, we uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands," he smirked as they made a face, "What can I say? I'm sentimental."

"Do they have a chance?" Sam asked, stepping up, "Against Satan?"

"Really Sam?" Dean rounded on him.

"You got a better idea dean?"

"It's a _bad_ idea," Michelle said.

Gabriel nodded, "Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"Ok, great, why don't you just zap us out of here then," Dean replied.

"Would if I could," Gabriel sighed, "But Kali's got you by the short and curlies," they stared at him, confused, "It's a blood spell."

"Great," Michelle scoffed, rubbing her head.

"What's a blood spell?" Dean shook his head.

"You boys are on a leash," Gabriel told them.

"You _boys_?" Michelle frowned, "What about me?"

"Mercury couldn't get close enough. Your reflexes were too sharp, lifetime of training finally paid off, eh princess? You're free to leave."

"I'm not leaving them."

"And_ that's_ why Kali didn't bother to keep trying to get your blood."

"Michelle…" Sam began, seeing that she wasn't going to leave them on her own accord.

"Look Mickey…" Dean sighed.

Michelle just spun around and punched both of them across the face, not enough to knock them out, but enough to bruise them, "You going to continue your thoughts?"

They just shook their heads, stepping back, their arms dropping to protect the next most likely target of her attack.

Gabriel whistled, "I always liked you best."

Dean cleared his throat, "What does a blood spell mean for us?"

"Basically, it's like voodoo," she replied, "You can't do anything Kali doesn't want you to do. She wants you here, you're stuck here."

"Just means it's time for a little of the old black magic," Gabriel sprayed his mouth with breath spray, "Ah…"

"Ok, yeah, well, whatever," Dean rolled his eyes at the angel, "We're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it," Gabriel waved him off, "It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks out of here."

"They call you Loki right?" Dean asked as Gabriel nodded, "And judging by the bruise on Sam's gut, they don't really know who you are?"

"Told you, I'm in witness protection," he smirked.

"Then how 'bout you do what we say, or we tell the uh 'Legion Of Doom' about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."

Gabriel started towards him, "I'll take your voices away."

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Well then, people are gonna be asking 'why are you guys running around with no hands?'" Dean smirked, he had a whole list of ways to let the secret out.

Gabriel stared him down but Dean didn't crack, so he just sighed, "Fine."

~8~

As Gabriel dealt with Kali, the trio made their way back to the main lounge, heading for the kitchen, when they heard someone shouting, "No! No! No!"

They dashed around a corner where they could see Odin, Ganesh, and two other gods pulling the buffet man onto the front desk as he kept calling out for help. Odin put a hand on the man's neck and Dean lunged forward to help, but Sam and Michelle grabbed him, shoving him back.

"It's too late," Sam whispered.

They had to watch as Zao Chen stabbed the man in the chest.

~8~

As soon as the gods had left, they ran into the kitchen, the people in the freezer screaming for help as Sam tried to pick the lock, Michelle beside him, Dean behind him. There was a grunt and suddenly Dean was thrown back through a shelf by Zao Chen, who had blood around his mouth from his little snack.

"Keep going," Michelle shouted as she lunged at Zao Chen. The man merely shoved her to the side, into the wall beside him and strode over to Sam, spinning him around and lifting him up by his neck, strangling him.

Sam tried to squirm out of his hold, when suddenly Zao Chen froze, his face transforming into one of pain and he dropped Sam. Sam gasped, looking up, only to see Michelle standing behind the god, her arms glowing white up to her shoulders, both her hands in the god's back, much like when she'd faced War. She frowned in concentration before Zao Chen gave a scream and fell to the floor, dead.

Michelle stumbled back, her eyes wide in shock, she stared down at her hands, watching as they slowly ceased glowing.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded, pushing himself up.

"I…I don't know," she breathed, still staring at her hands stunned, and a little bit afraid.

~8~

The trio was once again shoved into the meeting hall, Gabriel now sitting at a chair beside Kali, looking at her.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked her, clearly she knew his secret.

"Long enough," she replied.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked as they were pushed into seats on the other side of the corner from him.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Kali began, calling to the other gods, "The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali…_don't_," he warned.

"You're mine now," Kali whispered, sitting down in his lap, "And you have something I want…" she trailed her hand down his chest, pulling his angelic sword out for all to see, "An archangel's blade. From the archangel Gabriel!" she stood.

"Ok!" Gabriel shouted, throwing out his arms, "Ok. So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying," Kali glared.

"No, he's not," Michelle stated.

Kali turned her glare on the girl, "Then he's a spy."

Michelle snorted, "Pretty crappy spy then, isn't he?"

"I'm not a spy," Gabriel stated, "I'm a runaway. I'm trying to _save_ you," he leaned forward, "I _know_ my brother Kali. He should scare the crap out of you. You _can't _beat him," he leaned back, "I've skipped ahead. Seen how this story ends."

"YOUR story," Kali stressed, "Not ours."

"Oh really?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Westerners…" Kali shook her head disgustedly at Michelle, who was ignoring the warning looks she was getting from Sam and Dean, "I swear, the sheer…_arrogance_. You think you're the _only_ ones on Earth? You pillage and you butcher in your god's name but you're _not_ the only religion and he's _not_ the _only_ god. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are _billions_ of us. And we were here _first_!"

Michelle scoffed loudly, "Really?"

Kali turned a fierce glare at the woman, "You god is not all powerful."

Michelle nodded her head as though contemplating that, before looking up at Kali challengingly, "Who do you think created you?"

There was silence.

"What?" Kali spat.

Michelle smirked, "Where did you come from? All of you?" she looked around, "_Someone_ made you, someone made the nothings you came out of. And yet you never thought to wonder who?" she turned back to Kali, "My God may not be the_ only _god by your standards, but he_ is_ the _supreme_ God. _He's_ the one who made _you_, who made_ all_ the religions of the world."

Kali scoffed, "Why would he make religions to compete with his own?"

"Entertainment?" she shrugged, "Gotta get boring after a while of being the only one out there. Imagine all the interesting things you could watch as people of different religions create their own myth, worship their own gods, make wars in their gods' names. You get to see them interact, you get to see them rise and fall. I think that'd be a pretty sweet channel, like HBO. And he's going to be the one to end you as well," her expression severe as she stared down Kali, "Give me enough time, I can make some sort of connection to biblical lore through _all _your religions and myths, connect it to the rising of Lucifer, show you your end _is_ coming in this Apocalypse."

"Last I checked, an angel isn't a wolf," Odin snorted.

"No," Michelle agreed, "But Lucifer is synonymous with a _serpent_, isn't he?" Odin stopped laughing, "And he _has_ risen," he blinked, clearly that notion had escaped him, "And if you _really_ want to stretch it, off the top of my head, one could see Lucifer as a _wolf_ in sheep's clothing, spreading dissent amongst the angels, or even, shall we say…a lone _wolf_?"

Odin leaned back in his chair, his face pale. Never before had he thought to think of his death in such human terms, so metaphorically…

Sam and Dean on the other hand, looked mildly impressed with how easily she'd put a god in his place, all the while destroying their myth and beliefs. Who knew if she was right or not, but it was a _possibility_.

"If anyone gets to end this world…" Kali said, glaring at Michelle, "It's _me_," she turned to Gabriel, holding up his sword, "I'm sorry," she said to him, before she stabbed him. A white light appeared from Gabriel's eyes and mouth before he slumped on the chair, dead.

Before anyone could blink, Kali was against the wall behind her, Michelle's knife at her throat. The other gods moved to attack, but Michelle pressed her knife firmer against the woman's throat, "Move and I'll kill her."

Kali smirked smugly, "How?"

Michelle glared at her, "I just killed Zao Chen with my bare hands, his body is still lying, rotting, on the floor of the kitchen if you don't believe me. You don't think I can take you too?"

Kali's smirk fell and Michelle was pleased to see just a trace of fear enter Kali's eyes before she reached out and grabbed Michelle's arm, her hand encased in fire as she burned her.

"I've been to Hell _twice_," Michelle warned her, "You're gonna have to do better than that bitch," the boys watched in shock as Michelle's arm started to glow white, healing her even as Kali continued to burn her, "You want to try me?"

Kali quickly dropped her arm. Michelle glared at her once more before shoving her back, into the wall and walking back over to Sam and Dean.

"This is crazy," Mercury commented, his eyes wide and trained on Michelle. The rest of the gods eyed her warily, the news that she had killed one of them without any weapons put them on edge.

"I've just proved that they can die," Kali called order again, "We _can_ kill Lucifer."

Dean stood up quickly, seeing Michelle about to open her mouth, "Alright you primitive screw heads, listen up."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam hissed, his head snapping up to look at his brother.

"I'm out of options," Dean whispered back, before turning to the gods, walking around the table towards Kali, he glanced back, seeing Michelle watching him closely, her body tense, just _waiting_ for any god to make a move. He smirked inwardly, it made him feel safer with what he was about to do, "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to kill you, you filthy murdering chumps. But uh, hey, desperate times…" he walked over to stand beside Gabriel, across from the woman who killed him, "So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks…" he turned to the liquor stock against the wall and grabbed a bottle, "I'm gonna _help_ you," he poured a drink as Sam looked on, stunned, "I'm gonna help you ice the devil," he turned to face them, "And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal. You want Lucifer? Well, dude's not in the yellow pages. But me, Sam, and Michelle…we can get him here."

"How?" Kali eyed him suspiciously.

Dean just smirked, "First you let those main courses go. _Then_ we talk. We can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me," he hesitated a moment, realizing something, "Literally…" the gods started to smirk but then Dean continued, "But then again…you so much as show me your pointy teeth and I guarantee Michelle won't like it too much," he smirked as the gods glanced at the girl and looked away.

~8~

Michelle and Sam were standing before Kali and Baldor in the meeting hall, discussing. The other gods had gone to mingle in the halls while Dean let the prisoners go.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer?" Kali eyed them, being sure to keep close to Baldor and out of reach of Michelle. A few other gods had gone to look at Zao Chen and reported back that his heart had just stopped beating, almost looking as though it'd been squeezed till it stopped. Now that they all knew for certain that the girl had done it, they were even more wary around her.

"Sort of," Sam explained, "I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and they'll come running."

"Breaking them would be easier," Kali remarked.

"Breaking your neck would be more amusing," Michelle countered, "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"Show's over," Dean called, storming in, "Sword's a fake. And Gabriel…" he looked over at Kali, "He's still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister, but you've been tricked."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Thanks Dean, _way_ to ruin the escape," the boys looked over at her to see her holding up three vials of blood, one for each brother and Gabriel, that she'd taken off Kali when she'd had her against the wall.

"You _knew_?" Dean demanded slightly, he'd been _freaked _to see Gabriel alive again.

"How many times now?" she asked him, "Only an ANGEL can KILL an ANGEL. Not even _a_ _god_ can do that. And besides, he didn't die normally so…"

"There's a _normal_ for killing an _angel_?" Sam asked, still a bit stunned.

"Brighter light from the eyes, sort of a flash of light beforehand, and charred outline of angel wings on the ground…none of which happened," Michelle reminded them. She stepped back as Kali made a grab for the vials, "No, no, no touch," she shook her head at Kali before tossing them over her shoulder, shattering them against the back corner, effectively breaking Kali's spell.

Kali just looked stunned, whether it was from Michelle getting the jump on her or the fact that she'd been tricked by the 'lowly Trickster' they didn't know.

Suddenly Michelle spun around, "He's here!" she gasped.

And then the screaming started.

They looked up as the lights began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Baldor demanded.

There were more screams and cries from the hallway, getting louder, drawing nearer.

"It's him," Sam replied grimly, just knowing Lucifer was slaughtering the gods beyond the door.

"How?" Kali gaped.

"What's it matter?" Dean glared at her, "Just shazam us out of here would you?"

"We can't," Baldor replied as he started to walk forward, Lucifer walking in through the doors opening for him, blood splattered all over him.

"Of course you can't," Lucifer agreed as the trio backed up, "You didn't say Mother May I. Sam, Dean, Michelle," he greeted the trio as the doors closed behind him, "Good to see you again."

Baldor slowly advanced.

"Baldor, don't!" Kali called.

"You think you own the planet," Baldor glared at Lucifer, storming over at him, "What gives you the right?!"

Not even fazed at the hostility, Lucifer shoved his arm through Baldor, holding him close as he spoke, "No one _gives_ us the right. We _take _it."

He pulled his arm out and shoved Baldor to the floor, his arm covered in the god's blood. The room started to shake as Kali glared at Lucifer. Suddenly her arms caught fire and she sent a blast at him. Sam, Dean, and Michelle ran back, jumping over one of the fallen tables and using it as a shield as fire streamed over them. They glanced up to see Lucifer unharmed, Kali walking towards him, about to punch him, when he hit her first, sending her to the ground.

"You ok?" Sam asked, looking at Dean and Michelle.

"Yeah…" Dean answered as Michelle nodded.

"Not really," another voice said, they looked over to see Gabriel now laying low, crouched beside Michelle at the end of the table, "Better late than never huh?" he reached out, across Michelle, and shoved a DVD into Dean's chest, "Guard this with your life."

He moved to get up, when Michelle grabbed his arm, "Gabriel don't!"

He hesitated, crouching down again, and smiled softly at her, more care in his eyes than they'd ever seen before from an angel other than Castiel. He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, cupping her cheek, "You know I'm not around for the final showdown. And if I gotta go, it's gonna be on my terms. Sound familiar princess?"

He kissed her forehead quickly, giving her a wink, before he scrambled around the table just as Lucifer was about to stomp on Kali. They looked up to see Lucifer thrown back through the doors by Gabriel. He stood up to see his brother standing before Kali with his blade, "Lucy, I'm home," he called, smirking at Lucifer. Lucifer strode in but Gabriel just held up his blade and stepped up, "Not this time," Lucifer held up his hands in surrender as Gabriel stepped back and helped Kali up, "Guys! Get her out of here!"

Sam, Dean, and Michelle raced around the table and over to Gabriel's side, where he walked them towards the door, pressing against the wall, his eyes on Lucifer, who turned to watch them go. As soon as they were by the door they ran out, Dean leading Kali, Sam pulling Michelle, who didn't look like she wanted to leave them alone.

~8~

They were speeding down the highway, Sam and Dean in the front with Kali and Michelle in the back. Michelle was currently chewing them out for leaving Gabriel there to face Lucifer.

"I still can't believe you two _did _that!" she was shouting, "After _everything_ he did to help get you out of there and you _left_ him."

"We _had_ to," Dean remarked, "It's _his_ brother, let _him_ deal with it."

"You don't understand," she shook her head fiercely, "We left him there to face a brother that he _thinks_ has turned into a monst…AHH!"

'…_here…'_

Suddenly Michelle was doubled over in the backseat, her hands clutching her stomach, her eyes shut tight.

'…_amateur hocus pocus…' _

"Michelle!" Sam shouted, turning in his seat to check on her.

"…_don't forget you learned all your tricks from me…"_

"What's going on?" Dean glanced back, trying to find a place to pull off to the side, "What's wrong?"

"…_little brother…"_

And suddenly there was a shooting pain in her stomach and she felt like a piece of her heart had just..._died_. The agony lasted only moments but it felt like ages before she pulled back a little, tears streaming down her face.

"Michelle," Sam said, she looked up for a moment before looking down, stunned, "What's wrong?"

She let out a shaky breath as she held up her left hand to reveal Gabriel's sword had appeared in it, "Gabriel's dead."

~8~

They'd dropped off Kali somewhere Michelle didn't know. She hadn't paid attention, choosing instead to look at the sword in her hands as the brothers talked outside the Impala. She looked up when she heard the door open and Sam poke his head through.

"Hey, uh, you mind coming out for a minute?" he asked.

She sighed, getting out and walking past the brothers a few feet. She stopped and turned around, "Light it up."

They looked at each other a moment before Dean threw his lighter down, revealing a circle of holy oil with her in the middle.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"I know you two," she replied simply. "You've both had suspicions about me lately. Questions about what you don't know about me, about my family, about my powers, about how I know so much about angels and all. Did you think I didn't notice you trying to snoop around my house when I gave you the tour?" they both looked away, embarrassed she'd caught them, "I didn't tell Sam to stay in my house_ just_ to keep him safe."

"You _wanted_ him to snoop around?" Dean frowned.

"No one wants to be snooped," she rolled her eyes, "But I knew you were both dying to know more, that was an opportunity. There wasn't anything there that pointed to this though," she gestured at the flames, "Was there?"

"About that," Sam nodded to the circle, "Can you come out?"

"You want to know if I'm an angel," it wasn't a question but they nodded anyway, "I'm not."

"Then step past it," Dean replied.

"I can't."

"But you just said you weren't an angel!" Sam exclaimed. He was feeling_ very_ betrayed right now. The girl he loved, the girl he thought he knew, was now a stranger to him.

"I'm _not_."

"Explain," Dean demanded.

"I'm not supposed to exist," she told them, defeat in her voice. It sounded like she was stating a fact she had long ago come to accept. She swallowed, "It should have been impossible. Angels aren't supposed to have kids."

The boys' eyes widened almost comically, or what would have been comically if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"You're the child of an angel?" Sam asked.

She nodded.

"Which one?" Dean frowned.

She looked away, "You already know," they stared at her, confused, "When I first started hunting with you, you were looking up names and…"

"Lucifer!" Dean yelled, stumbling back, staring at her in horror.

"NO!" she shouted, "I'm named after my _father_ Dean," when he still didn't seem to understand she turned to Sam, "Who is like God, Sam?"

Sam's mouth dropped open, "Michael," he breathed.

She nodded.

"But…how is that possible," Sam shook his head.

"I thought angels were junkless," Dean added.

Michelle rubbed her head, "It's a long story…"

"We've got time."

"There was a rebellion in Heaven about 25 years ago, just before God disappeared. I don't know what it was all about, but the angels knew that, to succeed, they needed to get rid of God's top soldier, Michael. They bound him in divine chains and hurled him from Heaven. He Fell, but not in the traditional sense.

"He still had his Grace," she explained when she saw their questioning gazes, "He Fell to Earth and landed in my human father," she held up a hand, seeing the question about to come, "There are _some_ genetic anomalies on Earth, maybe 3 or 4 in the _entire world_, that an angel can use as a vessel _without_ permission."

"Then why doesn't…" Sam began.

"Why doesn't Lucifer or Michael use _them_ as vessels?" she finished, they nodded, "While they _can_ possess them, they can't use the full extent of their powers, in fact they can barely exorcize a demon, _that's_ how restrained they are in those vessels. That's why the bloodlines are so important. Certain bloodlines fit certain angels and allow them _full_ use of their powers. My human father was an anomaly, and when Michael Fell into him…the trauma of the Fall and the force of his possession wasn't a great combination, it sort of resulted in amnesia. My human dad was now a vessel and Michael didn't remember being an angel. Luckily my dad was married to my mom at the time and she took care of, I guess, them both. Eventually Michael became fond of my mom and they were…intimate…"

She shook her head, "Angels aren't meant to be with humans when they're in their vessels. Even if they are, children do _not _result. It's supposed to be _impossible_. But," she shook her head, "I guess...archangels are different? More powerful? I'm not sure. All I know is that, I was conceived.

"A few weeks later a demon attacked my mom and Michael exorcized it on instinct. He remembered who he was and left. But then mom found out she was pregnant. Michael somehow knew and he came to visit my parents…in the form of John Winchester."

"He possessed dad?" Dean asked.

She nodded, "Just long enough to explain to my parents that he was, in fact, my father. He said he could sense a sliver of divine Grace within the child and knew that, somehow, I _was_ his daughter."

"Must have been hard on your dad," Sam remarked.

"Dad was religious," she shrugged, "He was happy to be the vessel of Michael for a time even though he couldn't remember it. He promised to raise me as his own and love me like his own. Raise me into 'a daughter a soldier of God would be proud of.'"

"You don't seem too happy about that," Dean mentioned.

"It's hard when you grow up trying to impress the man you see as your father and have him reply 'your dad will be proud' like he_ isn't_ your dad," she sighed, "I knew Michael was my _father_, but Miles was my _dad_."

"So you're what?" Dean asked, "Half-human, half-angel?"

She nodded, "It's why the angels _really_ have to listen to me. On the angelic hierarchy, seraphim _were_ the top, but when Michael defeated Lucifer, archangels became top. The order goes God, archangels, seraphim, and the rest. A child of an archangel is defined _as _an archangel, everyone below an archangel _has _to take orders from me unless superseded by those above. It's also why the angels aren't able to hurt me. Their powers don't work on me because, technically, I'm enough like them. It's why I can't get possessed, too divine for demons to corrupt."

"That's why you went to Hell, isn't it?" Dean said suddenly.

She nodded, "I can't be broken. The demons didn't know I was the child of an angel at the time, they just thought I had a tough spirit. But now…"

"Now?"

"When I stopped the first Horseman, the demons realized who I was. Only an angel would have the power to do what I did, but the demons _know_ I'm human. They figured it out."

"Half-angel, half-human," Sam muttered, "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, now it was her turn to be confused.

He shook his head, "It's like…how you are always able to calm us down," he began, before more things came to mind, "How we always seem to heal faster and nicer when_ you've_ stitched us up. How the people we help react better when you're there…it's like you've been healing us this whole time."

She looked away.

"Have you?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty," she smiled a bit, "I've always been able to calm people down," she frowned, "When I got out of Hell I realized I could actually _heal_ wounds. Like when the hellhound got me…and your road rash Dean…"

"That _was_ you!" Dean shouted, pointing at her, thinking about the light he'd seen shining out of her, "Lilith really was there. You cast her out, didn't you? You kept me alive till Sam could stop the ghost, didn't you?"

She shook her head a little, "I don't really think Lilith was there…but I _was_ helping you. See, when I got out of Hell I noticed I was able to access more divine powers. Whenever we helped people who were on the verge of being traumatized I could help them cope, but now, just touching them almost heals them completely. There are still things out of my range, really complex things, like Bobby but…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"My powers have been getting stronger lately. Ever since Lucifer was freed. It's like how it was with Jesse. It's like…the closer the Apocalypse gets, the more Heaven's forces are rallying, the stronger my powers get. I mean, give me a few more weeks and...I just might be able to heal Bobby, like I healed Pamela and…"

"_You_ healed Pamela?" Dean's eyes widened.

She nodded, "When she was stabbed."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam frowned.

"I didn't know _how_," she admitted, "I didn't know _why_ it was happening, if it was a new power or my own strengthening. I mean, it's not the first time some new power sprang up that I had to learn about…" she trailed off after a moment, biting her lip, "There's something else you should know. About two months before I went to hunt with you...I had a vision."

"Of what?"

"Dean was in Hell and breaking the first seal. Then Sam was facing Lilith and breaking the last seal. And…the final battle…"

"What happens?" Dean asked seriously.

She shook her head, looking down, "I couldn't see the end of it. I don't know."

"Well, can't you talk to the angels? Get them to help? Ask Michael to lay off?"

"What part of 'I'm not supposed to exist' didn't you get?" she glared at him, "Michael would _never _help me."

"Why not?" Sam frowned.

"I've never seen Michael, _ever_," she looked down, "He's _never_ visited me, he's _never_ spoken to me, I've _never_ met him. I'm an _embarrassment_ to him. I'm a reminder of his _shame_."

"What do you mean?" Dean stepped forward.

"Angels are supposed to be _perfect_. _Michael_ is supposed to be perfect. I'm his _daughter_, that means he engaged in activities angels_ aren't_ meant to do. He broke God's law by conceiving me. I'm an _abomination_."

"Don't you _dare_ say that," Sam spat.

"But I _am_. _I'm_ the reason Michael can face Lucifer. Michael had to experience Falling, he had to experience what it was like to make a mistake. Me. He had to know and understand his enemy to face him. So it's _my_ fault he's after you Dean. If not for me, he'd stay in Heaven.

"Mickey…" Dean began.

"But it's ok," she took a breath, sounding as though she'd resigned herself to this a long time ago, "Because of that, I'm Michael's shield. I'm the only one with the ability to protect Michael's sword. I'm the one with the power to help you."

"Speaking of powers again," Dean shook his head, "Exactly what _are_ we talking about here?"

"I can heal. Like I said. Sometimes dreams or visions, but I think those are more sent by angels than anything. I…can enter dreams _sometimes_, mostly I get pulled into them if I'm close to the person dreaming and they subconsciously want me there," Dean nodded, recalling one or two dreams he'd had where Michelle had protected him, "I can sense angels and order them to do things. I'm too much like them to be affected by most of their powers…but I'm not enough like them to kill them or teleport like them," she added, seeing Dean about to ask that, "Like you already know, I can see demons, I can't get possessed, I can purify a body of demon blood and demonic influences…recently though…I've been able to heal myself…that hellhound swipe _should_ have killed me," Sam swallowed heavily at the memory of it, "I think I've started to sense demons too, or at least creatures, I just _knew_ there was something off with Leah. And then there's the Horsemen, stopping them and all."

"That's it?" Dean asked, a bit breathless at having an actual_ list_ of Michelle's powers, half of which had started growing since she'd returned from Hell and the Apocalypse started. How the hell hadn't he noticed them?

"There's one more thing…but I wouldn't really say it was a _power_…"

"What?" Sam asked, more than a little impressed by his girlfriend.

"You know how you guys always joke that I'm like a walking Bible?" they nodded, "It's actually true…any version of the Bible that I've read since I was little has been like burned into my mind, like a photographic memory specifically designed for the Bible and even a few other religious texts. I remember every line, every book, sometimes it gets so jumbled I'm not even sure where I read it but just that I_ know_ it."

Sam and Dean were quiet a moment before looking at each other and pulling out two water bottles from their pockets, splashing them down around the oil, extinguishing the flames.

"So…I take it you trust me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Never didn't," Dean replied as Sam gave her a reassuring hug, "Just wanted _answers_ for once."

She nodded as did Dean, "Come on," she said, taking a breath, "We should probably see what's on that DVD."

~8~

They stood before the Impala, watching Gabriel's DVD on Sam's laptop, sitting on top of it. Gabriel had entered the room of a blonde in her lingerie, dressed as a waiter with a phony mustache. He walked up to the woman and proceeded to make out with her al la Casa Erotica.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked as they eyed the video uncomfortably.

Gabriel suddenly turned to face them, "Sam, Dean, you're probably wondering what the hell's going on," he pulled off his fake mustache, "Well, if you're watching this…I'm dead. Oh please, stop sobbing. It's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got _zero_ shot of killing Lucifer. Sorry. But...you _can_ trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there. And maybe, just _maybe_, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God squad. But hey, details right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer _himself_ doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually it's _keys_, plural. 4 keys, well, 4 rings, from the Horsemen. You get them all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys…but if you still got Michelle, then…" he whistled, "I'd have to reconsider it, I mean, hey! I've been wrong before. And speaking of Michelle, I'm guessing she's told you her little secret, or should I say, my niece told you her secret? If you boys don't mind, I'd like to have a word with her, alone?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look before walking off a few feet away, leaving Michelle to the video.

Gabriel waited a few more moments before speaking again, making sure the boys had walked off, "I know you're planning something," he said, staring at her meaningfully, "You've got something cooking in that brain of yours and, chances are, it'll probably work out. But trust me, _you especially_ need to face the Horsemen _first_," he held up a hand as though expecting her to argue, but she was silent, "You know there has to be a reason why your powers work on them, face them all and you'll figure it out," he sighed, looking down a moment before looking up at her, "I don't know what you're planning exactly but I trust you. If you're anything like your dad, I know you'll succeed," he gave her a little smile, "You can call the boys back."

He waited a moment for her to motion the boys back, "And Dean," Gabriel finished, "You were right, I _was_ afraid to stand up to my brother. Not anymore," he stood up, "So this is me, standing up. And this is me…lying down!" he tossed his tie to the side and turned to fall down onto the bed, wrapped up in the blonde.

"Oh!" Michelle grimaced, shutting the laptop, "_Didn't_ need to _see_ that."

"Ah, man!" Sam agreed.

"Horsemen huh?" Dean asked, not at all perturbed by the scene they'd just witnessed, "Well we got War's, we nicked Famine's, that's two rings down. Collect all four."

"All we need are Pestilence and Death," Michelle sighed.

"Oh, is that _all_?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's a plan," Dean shrugged.

They nodded and turned to the Impala, pausing when Michelle didn't move. They looked back at her to see her staring at the closed laptop.

"You ok?" Sam asked, frowning.

She glanced up, giving just a small smile, "Can I just…take a second…my um…uncle…_did_ just die."

They're eyes widened as they realized she really _had_ just lost a member of her family and apparently felt it is as well. They nodded and got into the car as Michelle walked off just a bit, watching the sun finish rising.

Either way things seemed to be heading, she would lose. If Sam or Dean said yes, one of them would die, and along with them a member of her family. If they said no and somehow Michael and Lucifer fought anyway, she'd lose either her uncle or her father. She bit her lip as she gave pause to think on the research she'd been doing, if she could just find out a _little bit more_, cement her findings, get some reassurance…Sam and Dean, Michael, they would _all _be alright in the end…even Lucifer…

She took a deep breath and let it out, steeling herself for what was coming, before turning to walk back to join the brothers in the Impala.

A/N: Questions answered? I hope at least a few of them were :) Took us quite a while to get here, but, I felt like this, Gabriel's death, FEELING him die, would be the perfect place for Michelle's lies/secrets to be exposed. She definitely wouldn't have been able to hide a reaction like that. So sad :( I love Gabriel :( But I hope you loved this chapter, finally getting some answers and explanations out of her about who and what she is, who her father is and why Michael treated/reacted to her the way he did when they went back in time :) Just...keep in mind, Michelle has never seen/spoken to/met Michael before, everything she said about what he thinks of her...well, that's what she _thinks_ he feels...but does he really? Lol, gave you one more question didn't I? :)

Just want to mention, I mean absolutely NO offense to anyone of any religion by what Michelle said about God being the supreme God and creating the other gods, I just put it in for plot. I do not believe what she said, in real life. But for the sake of the story, I have a tiny little mention to what she said, about God creating all the other religions over time, that will come up when it comes time to face Death. I'm not saying if she's right or not, in the story, but the possibility to the other gods that she might be had to shake them up.


	20. The Devil You Know

The Devil You Know

Sam, Dean, and Michelle walked through a hospital, dressed in their suits, led by a doctor, all of them wearing surgical masks as the hospital was over crowded with the sick. They paused in a waiting room to see people everywhere, hunched over, coughing, sniffling, sneezing, looking miserable.

Dean turned to Sam, "Hey, check it out," he gestured to his mask, "I look like the king of pop," Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother, "Too soon? Too soon."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad the CDC is here," the female doctor stopped and turned to face them, "But what we really need is vaccine."

"Yeah, you got that right," Dean commented, looking around.

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about this strain?" Michelle asked, "Any signs of behavioral change?"

"Like aggression?" Sam suggested, "Maybe?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Have the flu victims shown any sign of homicidal tendencies?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Michelle refrained from rolling her eyes. She'd given the boys a run through of a better way to ask those sorts of questions, Sam seemed to be paying attention at least.

The doctor just looked between them, "Um, symptomatically speaking we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, that's about it."

"So nothing unusual," Dean clarified.

"Well, day and a half ago we didn't have a…" the doctor continued, taking a clipboard another doctor had handed her, "Single case, now we're looking at over seventy. An infection equivalent to a brief case bomb, so yeah," she looked down to sign it as they exchanged looks, "I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half," Michelle whispered to them.

"That's the same time that the statues started crying," Dean commented.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the doctor looked up sharply.

"What was what?" Dean asked, just a slight nervous hint in his tone.

"Did you just say a bunch of _statues_ started _crying_?" the way her eyebrows moved, they just knew she was frowning at them.

"A what?" Sam laughed nervously…apparently he hadn't been paying that much attention, "No, no, who…"

"Who would say that?" Dean finished suspiciously, "Huh?"

"Crazy people," Michelle said, giving them a hard look, telling them they were acting like crazy people.

"Exactly," Sam nodded.

"Which we are not," Dean grinned.

"Jury's still out on that one…" Michelle muttered.

The doctor looked at them oddly a moment before sighing, "Just…get us some vaccine."

They nodded as she walked away. As soon as she was gone they let out a breath of relief, their happiness at having gotten away with it lasting only a moment before Michelle smacked them both upside the head.

"What did I _tell _you about that?!" she hissed at them, glaring.

They both gave her a sheepish look before she rolled her eyes at them and walked out, the two following behind.

~8~

The Impala was speeding down the road that night, Sam in the passenger's seat, talking to Bobby on his cell, Bobby on speaker, while Dean drove and Michelle sat in the back, a book and a pen light in her hand.

"Let me guess," Bobby said, "Another steaming hot pile of swine flu?"

"Yup," Dean replied.

"Doesn't make any sense though," Michelle frowned, "Pestilence touched down here, I'm sure of it."

"Why's he dealing up soft serve like swine flu when he's got the Croatoan Virus up his sleeve?" Dean asked, "I don't get it."

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing," Bobby countered, "What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit, that we know of, and we're _still _eating his dust. Did you get _anything_? We got even a snowball of his probable next target?"

"Uh, no pattern we can see," Sam said.

"Ok," Bobby sighed, "Hold on…" there was the sound of wheeling and then Bobby was back on the line, "As far as I can tell, he's still heading east so…head east I guess."

"East?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, looking at each other.

"Bobby we're in west _Nevada_," Dean replied, "East is practically _all_ there is."

"Yeah well, you better get to driving," Bobby replied before hanging up.

Dean sighed as Sam flipped the phone closed.

"Hey," someone said behind them. Michelle quickly moved to the side as Crowley appeared beside her, "I've got an idea."

Dean, seeing the demon in the rearview mirror, jammed on the brakes, turning the car as Sam grabbed the demon-killing knife and half-threw himself over the seat to try and stab Crowley, only for the demon to disappear and the knife go through the backseat.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked as the car stopped.

"He's gone," Michelle breathed.

"You ok?" Sam asked, shaken by how close a demon had gotten to her. God, Crowley could have killed her or popped out with her and they would have been powerless to stop it.

"Fine," she smiled lightly at him, holding up her hand which already had her gun at the ready. As soon as she'd seen Crowley she'd grabbed it and been about to fire when Sam acted.

Someone knocked on the window, standing outside the car. Sam leapt back into his seat to see Crowley.

"Fancy a favor and chat?" he asked. The trio quickly stormed out of the car, well Sam and Dean did, Michelle just got out, eyeing the demon cautiously, "You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here but…" he backed away quickly at the advancing brothers, both of which had stepped in front of Michelle as though to protect her. Neither was too happy with him getting the jump on them as well as having been so near Michelle when he had.

"You wanna _talk_?" Sam demanded, "After what you did to us!" he stalked towards the demon.

"After what…after what _I_ did to you?" Crowley asked incredulously, "I _gave_ you _the Colt_!"

"Yeah and you _knew _it wouldn't work against the devil!"

"I never!" Crowley sounded offended.

"I _did_," Michelle said, they turned to look at her, "I must have told you both a dozen times it wouldn't kill Lucifer. You didn't listen."

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied, turning to face Crowley again, they had thought that, since a demon like Crowley, clearly powerful, believed the Colt would work, that it just might, "You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run. Good people!"

"Who you take on a ride is your own business!" Crowley countered, "Look…" he glanced between the three, "Everything is still the same. We're all still in this together."

"Sure we are," Sam scoffed, before lunging and trying to slice him with the knife, but he disappeared, reappearing behind them. Sam nearly growled as Crowley had the nerve to stand behind Michelle and hold her shoulders, actually seeming like he was cross between using her as a shield and hiding behind her.

"Call your dog off please!" Crowley shouted.

Dean looked over at Michelle, Sam having frozen at seeing that he could not attack the demon without potentially harming Michelle. Michelle nodded and Dean reached over and tugged Sam back.

"Give me one good reason…" Dean began, not too happy with the demon's position either.

"I can give you Pestilence," he said quickly.

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Michelle asked, trying to look behind her at the demon.

Crowley popped up, looking over her shoulder at the boys, "I know how to get him. That's got your interest hasn't it?"

Sam looked over to see Dean actually considering the demon's words, "Are you actually _listening_ to this?" he wasn't sure what he was more angry about, the fact that Dean wasn't doing a thing to get Crowley away from Michelle or that Crowley had managed to get behind Michelle in the first place.

"Sam…" Dean began.

"Are you friggin' nuts?!"

"Shut up for a second Sam."

"Shut up the both of you!" Michelle and Crowley shouted at the same time. The boys looked over at them to see Michelle and the demon looking at each other in shock.

Crowley cleared his throat before stepping away from Michelle. As soon as he had, Sam had reached out and pulled her away, to his side. Crowley eyed the movement before sighing and talking more calmly to the boys, "Look, I swear, I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well, one thing's changed. Now the devil _knows_ that I want him dead which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in _all_ of creation."

"Holy crap, we don't care!" Dean snapped.

"They burnt down my house!" he shouted as they all shook their heads at him, "They _ate_ my _tailor_! Two months under a rock. Like a bloody salamander! Every demon on Hell and Earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet, here I am, last place I should be…" Sam gripped his knife tighter, Crowley eyed it, concerned. Michelle, seeing that they would probably need the demon, for now at least, reached out and laid a hand on Sam's, calming him down just a bit, "In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester _and_ Michelle Davidson, under a friggin' _spotlight_!" he raised his hand and blasted the street light. They looked at him as he took a breath to calm himself, "So come with me. Please," they didn't move, "Do you want the Horsemen rings or not?" Dean looked over at him, startled, "Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

He gestured for them to move but they stayed still.

Michelle sighed and turned to the boys, "Let's go."

"Michelle…" Sam began, hurt that she, too, was trusting a demon.

"If he can get us the Horsemen's rings, then great. If he can't…then we kill him," she shrugged, "Win-win for us."

Sam sighed, seeing the logic, and more than a bit hopeful that he'd get to kill the demon that had his grimy paws on his girlfriend.

~8~

They entered an old, decrepit house, Crowley gesturing around for them to see its rundown appearance, "Here we are. My life on the lamb. How the mighty have fallen. Single pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace…" he lifted a hand and a fire started in the fireplace, "The water damage alone…" he trailed off, turning to face them.

"My heart is bleeding for you," Dean said sarcastically, "Now how do you know about the rings?"

"Well now, I've been keeping a close eye on you lot."

"We got hex bags, right, we're hidden from demons," Sam argued.

"All but one," Crowley smirked, pointing at himself, "That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your bags and bows, allows me to hear things too. And my, the thing's I've heard…" he laughed, "So you wanna cram the devil back in the box, cunning scheme. I want in."

Dean eyed him warily, "You said you could get us Pestilence."

Crowley grimaced and turned around, "Well now, I don't know where Pestilence is…per say. But I _do_ know the demon who does," he added quickly, turning to face them, "He's what you might call the Horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want, believe me. He'll tell us where sneezy's at."

"Well how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toe nails?"

"Well, you _do_ have a walking demonic torture machine riding around with you," Crowley countered, eyeing Michelle.

The boys tensed.

"Not going to happen," Sam said fiercely, stepping closer to Michelle, who had tensed as well. She still had bad feelings about all that.

Crowley just shrugged, "Nah, nuts of his pay grade don't crack anyway," he smirked at the boys, "Bring him here, then I sell him."

"_Sell_ him?" Sam frowned.

"Please, I've sold sin to saints for centuries," Crowley rolled his eyes, "Think I can't close one little demon?"

"Alright, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked.

~8~

Later that night as Dean was packing a bag of supplies he and Michelle had gathered, Sam stood beside him, "Why are we even _listening_ to him Dean?" Sam asked, "This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree," Dean said, loading a gun.

Crowley clapped and they looked up to see him enter the room, "One big happy family are we then? Fantastic."

"You ready to go?" Dean asked, glancing at the demon.

"Yes, yes, I am. Sam keep the home fires burning."

Dean looked up as Crowley turned to go, "What are you talking about?"

Sam frowned, looking up as well.

"Sam's not coming," Crowley answered as he stopped in the doorway to face them.

"Why the hell not?" Sam glared at the demon.

"Because I don't like you," he said simply, starting to list all his reasons, "I don't trust you. And, oh yes, you keep trying to _kill_ me."

"There's no damn way," Sam shook his head, "This _isn't_ gonna happen!"

"Well I'm not asking _you_, am I?" Crowley countered, "'Cause you're not invited. I'm asking _you_…" he pointed at Dean, "What's it gonna be?" Sam looked over at Dean and then back at Crowley, "Well then, enjoy your last few sunsets."

He turned to leave, when Michelle called out, "Wait," Crowley stopped, waiting, Michelle sighed ,"Dean, go with him. I'll stay here with Sam."

Sam looked at Michelle in shock before turning to his brother, "Dean. Don't."

Dean just picked up his gun and walked out after Crowley, stopping to look back at Sam, "Ok, say I believe the guy..."

Crowley smirked and walked out, Dean following along as Sam watched in horror. He turned to Michelle as soon as the front door shut, "Is _this_ what Dean felt when I picked Ruby?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "That one felt _much worse_. Because, while Dean may _believe_ him, it _doesn't_ mean he trusts him and it doesn't mean he'll _ever _leave you Sam or defend Crowley over you."

Sam looked down, guilt coursing through him once more.

Michelle stepped forward and took his hand, "Come on," she tugged him back into the makeshift living room, "Gotta keep the fires burning, right?" she smirked at him, a suggestive look in her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile at her for it and let her push him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him as his arms wound around her.

~8~

Sam was sitting before the fire later, taking a swig of whiskey, speaking with Bobby on the phone as quietly as he could. He and Michelle had gotten cozy on the couch earlier and she'd drifted off, so he was loathe to wake her.

"So Michelle tells him to go with him and then Dean just walks," Sam sighed, "Right out the door, with Crowley."

"Well look Sam," Bobby replied, "I got no love for demons, and yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but, I don't know, after a year of chasing up zilch, maybe its time to go crazy."

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed again, "Hey Bobby…" he took another swig.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, remember that time you were possessed?" Sam hesitated a moment, not really wanting to bring it up.

"Yeah, rings a bell," Bobby said, Sam could practically hear the eye roll in his words.

"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back."

"Just long enough to shank myself, yeah."

"Well, how'd you do it?" Sam got up and walked over to lean in a doorway to the kitchen, "I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?"

"Why are you asking Sam?" Bobby's frown was evident in his words.

Sam just took another swig, "Say…we could open the cage. Great. But then what? We just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?"

Bobby sighed, "You got me."

"What if you guys lead the devil to the edge…and _I_ jump in."

Over on the couch Michelle's eyes snapped open as she watched him in the doorway, his back still to her.

"Sam…" Bobby started.

"It'll be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself, one action, just one leap," Sam continued.

"Are you idjits_ trying_ to _kill_ me?!"

"No, Bobby…"

"We just got done talking your _brother_ off the ledge and now _you're _lining up to say yes?!"

"It's not _like _that, I'm _not _gonna do it."

"Does _Michelle_ know about this?" Bobby asked him, a threat underlying his words.

"No. Neither does Dean, look Bobby I'm just…"

"After _everything_ that girl's _done_ for you…you're gonna _let_ the devil take you over? You know what that'll _do _to her?"

"I won't do it!" Sam shouted, finally getting a word in, "Not unless we all agree. But I think we gotta look at our options."

"This _isn't_ an option Sam," Bobby nearly growled.

"Why not?"

"You can't do it. What I did was a million to one! And that was some piss ant demon I was brain wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself!"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Kid…it's called _possession_ for a _reason_. You, of all people, ought to know."

"Well I'm strong enough…"

"You ain't. He's gonna find every chink in your armor Sam and use it against you. Your fear, your grief, your anger, and let's face it you're not exactly Mr. Anger Management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself."

"I've been better lately. Michelle's been helping me and…"

"That's just it. You don't think the devil's gonna _kill_ her _first_ chance he gets? Make _you_ kill her?" Sam froze at the notion, "The devil won't just use your fear, he'll use _everything_ against you, including her. Me, Dean, Michelle, we're all fair game here."

Sam nodded slowly to himself, "Yeah, alright Bobby. Talk to you later."

He flipped the phone closed before Bobby could get a word in and sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Love usually bests demonic possession," a voice said behind him. He spun around to see Michelle sitting on the couch, looking at him.

"You were awake?" he asked her, his eyes wide in fear of what she would say about his idea.

"I'll tell you what I told Dean," she smiled at him a bit, a small one that didn't reach her eyes, she was unhappy, "You both _really_ need to learn when I'm awake or not."

He smiled and walked into the room, sitting down beside her, "So how?"

Her smiled morphed into a smirk, "You'll figure it out eventually," they were silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Don't change the subject Sam."

He sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"And?" he turned to her.

She frowned, taking his hand in her own, "And…you're stronger than you were, I agree there," he started to smile, "But…" he frowned, "It's a _huge _risk. We really need to think _every_ _detail_ through _first_ before we even _begin_ to form a plan."

And with that, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, just snuggling into his side. His arm wound around her automatically as he thought on her words. And then he realized…

She _hadn't _said no.

~8~

Dean was grumbling to himself as he tied up the demonic stable boy in the living room of the rundown house, inside a Devil's Trap. He'd wished more than once that Michelle had gone with them on their errand. She could see the demons and the humans, she could have dealt with the stable boy more easily than he had and, as she proved numerous times, she was a far better liar than he was. Hell, she probably could have kicked the demon's ass before he even laid a hand on her, especially with all her angelic powers starting to act up from the looming Apocalypse.

He heard someone coming down the stairs, two sets of footsteps, and realized Sam and Michelle must have heard the Impala.

He glanced over at the archway that led to the hall to see Crowley standing there, ready to intercept Sam and Michelle.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, seeing Crowley.

"Now, for the record," Crowley cut in, not answering, "I'm _against_ this. Negotiating a high-level defection it's…_very _delicate business."

Sam just rolled his eyes and tried to walk into the next room but Crowley moved into the way, holding up his hand to stop him, "What are you talking about?" Sam frowned.

"I _begged_ Dean not to come back. He should be miles away from you…" he nodded to Sam's side, where Michelle was standing, "But he insisted the girl could keep you under control and then replied with a colorful rejoinder about corn shoot."

"Wasn't _all_ I said," Dean called, walking into the small foyer.

"Dean!" Michelle shouted, taking in his beaten appearance.

"What _happened_ to you?" Sam asked, eyes wide at his brother.

Dean shrugged, "Few cracked ribs, cut on head, busted lip…"

Michelle stepped up and frowned, biting her lip.

"Go for it," Dean said, seeing her expression, it was one she typically wore when she had an idea or wanted to say something but wasn't sure it would go over well.

Michelle sighed and held out a hand, resting it on Dean's chest. He could feel a warmth spread through him. Sam's eyes widened. When Michelle pulled away he turned to a broken mirror behind him to see that all his injuries had been healed. He looked in perfect health. He smirked and turned to her, "That could be_ very_ useful."

She smiled a bit.

"So she's the angel-child," Crowley remarked, eyeing her.

The boys tensed as they looked over at him. Michelle just put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "The demons figured it out a long time ago, remember? War?" she turned to Crowley, "I'm guessing you heard it through the grapevine?"

"And then some," Crowley smirked.

"So where's the demon?" she asked, turning to Dean, getting back on topic.

Dean nodded to the room he'd just come out of, motioning for them to follow.

"Oh, go ahead, go ruin our last best hope," Crowley called out as they walked into the room, "It's only the end of the world."

Sam and Michelle paused, seeing someone in a suit tied up to a chair inside a Devil's Trap, a bag over his head with an upside down pentagram on it.

"Sam…" Dean began when Sam took a step towards the demon.

"What's going on Dean?" Michelle frowned, both he and Crowley seemed reluctant for Sam to get too close.

Dean sighed, "I need you to stay on mission," Dean turned to his brother, "Ok? Focused," and then to Michelle, "I need you to _keep him_ on mission."

"I don't understand," Sam frowned, shaking his head, "What's all this about?"

"I'm doing this because I _trust_ you," Dean continued as the man started to move, lifting his head.

"Trust me to what?"

"Sam?" the man called, they looked over, Sam's gaze sharp as he recognized the voice, "Sam, is that you?"

Dean sighed and pulled the bag off the man's head, Sam stared in shock, "Brady?"

Michelle looked confused a moment as Brady looked up and smiled.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in _years_," the man laughed, "Not since oh…middle of our sophomore year?"

"What?" Sam breathed.

"That's right!" Brady smirked, victorious, as Sam looked at Dean and back at him, "You had a devil on your shoulder even back then."

Sam started to breathe heavily, freaking out.

Michelle turned to him, laying a hand on his arm, "Sam?"

"Alright now, let it all sink in…" Brady began.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam shouted, glaring at Brady, who just smirked back, "You son of bitch! You introduced me to Jess!"

He lunged at Brady, but Dean pushed him back, Michelle grabbing an arm to help hold her boyfriend back. Sam was _pissed_. Yes, he'd moved on from Jess's death, and he'd found peace in Michelle, but to be confronted with an old friend, now _knowing_ that said friend had most likely _planned_ to have Jess killed…he wasn't in love with Jess anymore but it didn't mean he wanted her to have _died_ because of him.

"Ding ding!" Brady goaded, "I think he's got it."

"Damn it Sam!" Dean shouted, pushing with all his might.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam threatened.

"Sam, stop it!" Michelle called, managing to pull Sam into the foyer again with Dean, Brady laughing the entire time.

Dean gave a final shove, pushing his brother away from him. Sam just turned and stormed back towards the room but Dean got in his way, "Hey! That's enough!" he shoved Sam again till his stumbled.

"Get out of my way," Sam threatened.

"No."

"Get out of my way Dean."

"No," this time it was Michelle who answered as she stepped in front of Sam beside Dean.

"Michelle…" he began. He had _no problem_ punching his brother…but just the _idea_ of hurting _Michelle_…

"You need to calm down Sam," she told him gently, "I understand. You're pissed because Jess is dead and you realize now that a demon gave her to you just to hurt you by killing her. But you _can't_ kill Brady…not _yet_."

"There is only _one_ way to win and it ain't by killing that thing in there," Dean agreed just as Crowley walked in.

"Well, sounds like you got him nice and fluffed," the demon remarked, walking towards the room, "Thanks _so much_."

Sam glared, watching him disappear into the room.

"Listen to me," Dean turned to his brother, "We need Pestilence to get the devil and we need Brady to get to Pestilence."

"Why?" Sam asked, "Because _Crowley_ said so? Because we _trust _him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back in school?"

"It's gone back far longer than that," Michelle said quietly, but they heard her nonetheless.

"What?" Sam breathed, on the verge of feeling like his whole life was a giant lie. She had mentioned something like this before, but he hadn't given much thought to it, it hadn't seemed real, but now...

"The priest, during my first hunt with you, he tried to manipulate you away from Dean. The teacher at that high school who told you to do what you wanted," she shook her head, "I would guess almost everyone who tried to get you away from family was a demon Sam. They _really _wanted you vulnerable…and without your family, that's what you are."

Sam shook his head, "No…"

She stepped forward and took his hand, "But they failed. You hear me Sam. They _failed_, you're too strong to be affected by them anymore. You _have _your family, you have Dean, and now you have me. We won't let them toy with you again. Right Dean?" she looked over her shoulder at Dean, who nodded, a determined look on his face, "Good," she smiled, tugging Sam back towards the stairs, "I'm going to take Sam to calm down, watch Crowley," she called to Dean.

~8~

Sam crept up to the bathroom door, where Dean was splashing water on his face, slamming it shut and locking it. He quickly put a chair under the knob just to be safe.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, banging on the door, "Sam come on! Michelle!" he yelled, trying to get the girl's attention from wherever she was to stop his brother.

Sam turned to his side and held a finger to his lips motioning for the girl in question, who was right beside him, to keep quiet. She rolled her eyes, as though she would ruin their plans by talking. The only way Sam had gotten her to agree to this was by allowing her to call the shots.

"Hey! Open the door! Open the door!"

Sam pulled out the demon-killing knife and walked into the room that held Brady, clearly Crowley was having a hard time getting to him.

Brady looked up, smirking, clearly expecting Sam…but his smirk faded when he saw Michelle there as well, "Why's she here?" he asked. Sam didn't answer, but the grip on the knife tightened. Michelle stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, relaxing him a bit. Brady's eyes widened in realization, "Oh she's here to keep you in check. Got you on a short leash huh?" Sam just glared at him. Brady rolled his eyes, "Well, here we go. We doing last words or no?"

"Sophomore year, huh?" Sam finally spoke.

"Brady here, he was a good kid. Straight arrow. I mean, your best friend _really_. Perfect point of access."

"Thanksgiving?" Sam guessed, recalling a time when Brady had changed drastically.

"Yes sir," he laughed, "Remember when I came back from break all messed up, dropped out of pre-med, the drugs, the bitches?" Sam nodded, "That was the_ new_ Brady. That was _me_. Remember how much time you spent trying to get me back on the right track? You really were a good friend. But old yellow eyes didn't send me back to be your _friend_. No, he could tell we were starting to lose you. You, becoming a mild-mannered, worthless, sack of piss. Now come on, we couldn't have _that_! You were our _favorite_. So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. And then I toasted her on the ceiling. That's right, Azazel might have put the hit out on Jessica…" Sam's grip tightened again, but Michelle did nothing to stop it this time, "But man! _I_ got to have all the _fun_!" he laughed, "You know?" Sam looked up, "She thought we were friends too. Let me right in. She was baking cookies. She was so surprised! So hurt when I started in on her…" Sam lunged at him, holding the knife to the demon's throat, "Do it! It'll make you feel better!" Sam shook, "Do it Sammy! Do it! Come on! Come on!"

Michelle stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and stepped back. He took Michelle's hand in his own and turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, she's got you whipped!" Brady called after them.

But Sam just kept walking till they got to the foyer, before pulling Michelle to him, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he breathed in her ear, knowing she knew he needed to hear the truth from Brady, hear why he'd done it, and be reminded not to kill him.

She just nodded into his shoulder, continuing to calm him down enough where he could deal with Dean.

~8~

When they headed back to the bathroom, Dean was still banging on the door, calling for Sam or Michelle to let him out.

"I'm out here!" Sam shouted back, walking up tot the door, "Alright. I'm gonna open it."

He opened it to reveal a _very_ pissed off Dean, "What happened?" Dean demanded, storming out.

"Nothing."

"My ass," Dean scoffed, heading toward the room with Brady.

"Dean…I'm fine," Sam breathed, actually feeling ok.

He'd done what Michelle had once suggested he do when he encountered a demon that made him angry beyond normal levels of anger and she wasn't around when it happened, he'd pictured something that brought him peace. He'd found himself, quite often, recalling the feeling he had when he would wake up in the morning with Michelle nestled in his arms…nothing, to him, was more peaceful than that.

"Yeah, and what about Brady?" Dean asked.

"Like you said…" Sam sighed as Dean walked into the room to see Brady still alive, sitting there, "We need him."

Dean paused a moment before rounding on Michelle, "What the hell was with you locking me in?" he asked her, "Letting Sam loose on that guy?"

Michelle rolled her eyes at Dean's dramatics, he _really_ needed to have more faith in his brother, "It was something Sam needed to do on his own."

"_You_ were there," Dean pointed out.

"Fine," she countered, getting a little pissed at his attitude, "It was something he needed to do _without_ someone _judging_ him."

That seemed to snap Dean into place. He stiffened, his eyes widening at her statement. And then he realized…he'd been expecting the worst out of Sam, but so far, his brother had managed to control himself…excepting the little lunge when he'd first seen Brady, but that sort of shock couldn't be helped.

"God," Crowley gasped, appearing behind them, they spun around, "The day I've had," he shook his head. They just looked at him as he walked into the room with them and Brady, "Good news! You're going to live forever."

"What did you _do_?" Brady asked, eyeing Crowley suspiciously.

"Went over to a demon's nest," Crowley shrugged, "Had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch though, let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are…wait for it…'Lovers in League Against Satan,'" Crowley grinned as Brady closed his eyes and shook his head, "Hello darling," he greeted as Brady opened his eyes again, "So now, death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal torment list with little old me."

"Oh no, no, no, no," Brady groaned, shaking his head, "No. No!"

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion, of course," Crowley continued, "Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Brady opened his mouth to give a retort, when a howl echoed throughout the house. They all looked around, the trio startled, while Brady looked fearful, "Oh God Crowley…" Brady breathed.

"Was that a _hellhound_?" Dean asked as Crowley turned to face them.

Sam moved closer to Michelle, taking her hand in his own, thinking back to the last time they'd encountered a hellhound, how close she'd come to dying…like how Dean had already died at their hands...if it hadn't been for her angelic healing…

Michelle squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts, reassuring him.

"I'd say yeah," Crowley grinned.

"Why was that a hellhound?" Dean asked again.

"What's that?" Sam asked as Crowley pulled out a coin from his pocket.

"Remember how I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley grinned.

"Yeah?" Sam said slowly, almost fearing the answer he knew was coming.

"Demons planted one on me," Crowley said nonchalantly.

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?" Michelle frowned, sensing something lying beneath the surface of Crowley's statement.

"Well, technically, he followed this," Crowley held up the coin again.

"Get me out of here, I'll tell you anything you want," Brady called, struggling in his bindings.

"Shut up," Sam shot back.

"Ok, well, then we should go," Dean nodded quickly.

"Sorry boys, no one knows more about the hounds than I," Crowley mock sighed, "Long past the point of car," he flipped the coin up in the air and Dean caught it, when he looked back up Crowley was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean snapped.

"I _told_ you!" Sam rounded on his brother as Michelle frowned at the spot Crowley had been standing in.

"Oh, well, good for you…" Dean rolled his eyes, "Luckily we have salt in the kitchen."

He turned and headed out of the room to get the salt as Sam called after him, "We'll watch Brady."

Brady scoffed, "Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!"

"You want some cheese with that whine?" Michelle rolled her eyes at him, "It's just a little hellhound. You'll live."

There was another howl and the sound of a window breaking, followed by a table, followed by the sound of a gun firing three times.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, firing again as he backed into the room. He looked over to see Sam using Michelle's knife to free Brady, while Michelle stood by with her own shotgun out.

"Salt?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean, Dean just gave him a look and loaded the gun.

"Damn it get me out of here!" Brady yelled.

"Shut up!" both Dean and Michelle shouted at once.

"Great. Just great."

"Hey!" someone called. They looked up to see Crowley standing in the room Dean had just come from.

"You're _back_?" Dean shook his head, confused.

"I'm invested," he shrugged, "Currently…" a dog barked from beside him, "Stay!"

"You can _control _them?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Not that one," he gestured to one near Dean but then patted the air next to him, "I brought my own. Mine's bigger. Sic 'em boy!"

Dean ducked back over to Sam, Brady, and Michelle as Crowley's hound attacked. They watched as the hounds tore up the room, blood splattering everywhere as Dean scratched the Devil's Trap and Sam finished the ropes, Michelle guarding them.

"Go!" Sam shouted, "Go, go, go!" they ran out of the room, as the hounds entered, and outside towards the Impala, "Go, go!"

Crowley was already standing there as they got in, "I'd wager a thousand my pup wins," he laughed as they got in and bolted.

~8~

They were standing in a tunnel that night as Brady explained what he knew about the Horsemen's whereabouts.

"Yeah, I'm sure Pestilence will be there, thanks," Brady handed Crowley a paper with an address on it.

Crowley took it, looked at it, and walked over towards Sam, Dean, and Michelle waiting a few feet away.

"What do you think?" Dean asked the demon.

"It's good," he said, handing it to Dean, "You got no reason to lie have you?" he called back to Brady, smirking, "Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You've screwed me," Brady glared at him, "For eternity."

"Nah, won't last that long," Crowley grinned, "Trust me."

He and Dean turned to leave, Brady just standing there, "Where are you going?" he called as they walked past Sam and Michelle, who stood there, watching him.

"I'm going…to do you a favor," Crowley called back, before looking over at Sam, "I expect we'll be in touch."

Crowley turned and walked off, stopping at Dean, who was making a salt line. Dean paused, letting Crowley slip past and disappear, before finishing and walking back over to Sam and Michelle.

"What is this?" Brady asked, eyeing the three of them.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches, they just don't get it, do they Sammy?" Dean asked, eyeing Brady.

"No they don't, Dean," Sam agreed.

"You see Brady. _We're _the ones you should be afraid of…and trust me, you should _really _be more afraid of Michelle, 'cause, honestly, she scares the crap out of us on a good day."

Brady laughed at that. But Michelle just held up a hand, now glowing. Brady's eyes widened as he realized that the rumors they'd heard of the child of an angel were true…and she was standing right before him. He tried to laugh off his fear as Sam got in a defensive fighting position with the demon-killing knife, slowly walking towards him, "I bet this is a real moment for you big boy. It'll make you feel all better. Huh?"

"It's a start," Sam admitted.

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain," Brady continued, though slowly backing away from the Hunter, "I bet your girlfriend there told you about a few of them," he tried to smirk at Michelle, "Old yellow eyes, Ruby, me. But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. _You're_ the one who trusted us. _You're_ the one who let us into your life. Let us whisper in your ear, over and over and over again. Ever wonder _why_ that is Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins. And deep down, you know you're just like us."

He lunged at Sam, but Sam managed to defend himself, cutting Brady twice on the arm and then slashing his back. Brady fell, face first, against the back wall, groaning in pain, before spinning around to glare at Sam, "Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror! You ever think of _that_?!" he started to laugh as he tried to speak, "Maybe the _only _difference between you and a demon is _your _Hell is right _here_!"

Sam lunged forward, the knife at Brady's neck, "Interesting theory," he said after a moment of glaring into Brady's eyes, "Want to hear a counter?" Brady said nothing, not that he was in the position to do so anyway, "This _isn't _my _Hell_…" he glanced over his shoulder at Michelle, still standing there, always supporting him, "It's my _Heaven_," he turned back to Brady, "And the _real _difference between me and a demon…" he stepped back, allowing Brady to sink to the ground as he walked back till he was beside Michelle, taking her hand, "I have an _angel_ looking out for me," he looked over at her and nodded.

She squeezed his hand in return and stepped forward, crouched before Brady, pausing a moment to see the fear in his eyes as she reached out and touched his chest. Brady's eyes filled with a horribly dark light as demon smoke began to burn within him, much like when the other angels exorcized demons…though this time, they knew, Michelle was getting stronger by the day, and Brayd...he wasn't being _exorcized_, he was being _killed_.

A/N: I hope last chapter sort of explained why Michelle seems so powerful. She's the daughter of an archangel, one of the most powerful creatures there are. And as Heaven's power rallies, her powers are being activated, getting stronger the nearer it gets. Just how strong will they become? Well, we've only got 2 (OMG!) chapters left to find out :) Next chapter we get Death, I love him, he's so creepy in a cool way :)

Just to mention something from a review. There's a small reference to how Michelle knows Bobby, I think, in my second chatper of 'Hell.' It was really a sort of throw away line so it's understandable if it was read over. When Michelle was a little girl her parents found a group of creatures nearby and called in some backup, John Winchester (we now know they'd met him when he was possessed by Michael before Michelle was born). He came to help, with Bobby, who had been travelling with him and the boys at the time. That's how Michelle first met him, and Bobby seems to be a sort of go-to guy for a lot of Hunters so I could imagine her family keeping in touch with him over the years. He and Michelle have gotten especially close since she started travelling with the boys, but I could see her relying on him after her parents died for guidance in what little her family history didn't prepare her for and just needing a father figure again :) Hope that explains a little about the Bobby/Michelle dynamic :)


	21. Two Minutes to Midnight

Two Minutes to Midnight

Michelle rubbed her head as she felt the migraine pounding away on her skull listening to the brothers arguing in Bobby's study. They'd been arguing all night and it was now a little ways into the morning. She glanced down at the desk she sat at, looking at weather reports, Bibles lying open, news reports on fires, scattered all over.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Dean demanded, glaring at his brother.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"No, don't Dean me! I mean, you have had some _stupid_ ideas in the past, but _this_…" he looked over at Bobby, wheeling in from the kitchen, "Did you know about this?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"About Sam's genius plan to say yes to the devil?" Dean remarked, Bobby nodded, "Well thanks for the head's up!"

"Well this ain't about_ me_," Bobby argued.

Dean ignored him and turned to Michelle, "And how can you be _ok_ with this?!"

"I'm not," she said looking up at him.

Sam, when telling Dean about his idea, had implied that Michelle hadn't argued against it, which led Dean to assume she was onboard. It was really Sam's decision, she wasn't going to argue or talk him out of it, but she _was_ going to make damn sure he knew _exactly_ what he was getting into and that he'd be able to fight his hardest to succeed before she could even begin to feel comfortable with it.

"Besides the fact that my boyfriend will basically become my uncle, we're talking the world's greatest evil here," she sighed and looked down, adding quietly, "I honestly don't know if I can stop that."

Bobby frowned, looking at her, a small flare of suspicion in him. He'd know that girl since she was little, there was something troubling her and it wasn't all about Sam possibly saying yes. And her last statement just fueled the fire. He made a note to speak to her when he got her alone. Something was going on, she was planning something, and he'd be damned if he let her go it alone like when she'd gone to Hell for Dean.

"There!" Dean cried, spinning to face Sam, pointing at him, "You can't do this."

Sam just shrugged, "Well that's the consensus."

"Awesome," he nodded, "Then end of discussion," his cell phone rang and he quickly snatched it from his pocket, grateful for the distraction, but he pointed at Sam once more before answering, "This isn't over," Sam rolled his eyes as Dean picked up, "Hello?" his eyes widened a moment, "Cas?" he asked, everyone looked up, startled, Michelle getting up to join them in the living room.

"Is he ok?' Michelle asked.

Dean quickly put the phone on speaker, "We all thought you were dead," he said to the angel, getting back to the conversation, "Well…except Michelle…"

"You should listen to her more," Castiel remarked, echoing the words Joshua had said to them once before.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved him off, "Where the hell are you man?"

"A hospital."

"Are you ok?" Michelle called.

"No."

Dean waited a moment before speaking, "You wanna elaborate?"

"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised, they thought I was brain dead."

"So…a hospital?"

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared," Castiel remarked, "Bloody and unconscious, on a fishing boat outside Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."

"Uh, well, I gotta tell you, man you're just in time," Dean breathed, relieved that his friend was ok, "We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

"How?" Castiel asked, before groaning. Apparently he'd jolted and hurt himself.

"It's a long story, but look we're going after Pestilence, now. So if you wanna zap over here…"

"I can't zap anywhere," Castiel grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You could say my batteries are drained."

"What do you mean?" Sam called.

"You're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that I'm thirsty and my head aches," Castiel answered, "I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it. I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…"

"…human," Michelle finished, "Sorry Cas."

"Point is, I can't go anywhere without money for an airplane ride and food, or pain medication ideally."

"Alright, well, look, no worries," Dean rubbed his head, "Bobby's here, he'll wire you the cash."

"Dean," Castiel called, "Wait…"

"I will?" Bobby asked.

"Don't worry Bobby," Michelle got up and walked back into the study, "_I'll_ wire him the cash."

They watched as she sat down at the computer and picked up a phone to call her bank.

"You said no to Michael," Castiel said again, drawing their attention, "I owe you an apology."

"Cas, it's ok…" Dean started.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man I believed you to be."

Dean looked up to see Sam watching him, amused, "…thank you? I appreciate that?"

"You're welcome," Castiel continued, "But…how did you escape?"

"Uh…Michael was descending and Michelle outed Zachariah for sending her to Hell, Michael smote his ass," Dean laughed a bit as that, "We almost got Adam out but they trapped him inside."

"Did Michael take him?" Castiel asked, _very _concerned.

"No. Michelle kicked down the door and got him out, he's dead Cas. Turned back to ashes."

Castiel was silent a moment, "Michelle pulled Adam out?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed. Castiel was silent again. Dean glanced up at Michelle, who had her back turned, on the phone discussing the wiring, "What?"

"That was a dangerous thing for her to do," was all Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked. He'd gotten the sense that when Bobby had said Michelle was simply staring down the barrel of an archangel's gun there was something _more_ to the story. Now, knowing Michael was her father, it made it more serious, but he still felt like he was _missing_ something. Castile didn't say. Dean sighed, "Cas we know about Michael being Michelle's dad."

"She told you then?" Castiel asked, though the answer should have been obvious.

"Yeah," Dean scoffed, "Thanks for giving us the head's up."

"I was forbidden to speak of it. All the angels were ordered to be silent unless you figured it out or Michelle told you herself. Bobby knows this."

They looked over at Bobby, they already knew that the man had known Michelle's true parentage, they'd both told them as much. Apparently, when Azazel had tried to bleed on her, she's told them that her parents conducted rituals to see if she'd been affected. She's just neglected to add that her parents had gone to Bobby for the help. One of the rituals had indicated her heritage, he'd known she was an angelic child pretty much forever.

"You're avoiding the question Cas," Dean cut back, getting to point. He glanced up, they wouldn't have much time to talk as Michelle was distracted by her own conversation.

Castiel sighed, "She disobeyed his will. Her father or not, he could have her killed for doing what she did."

The men stared through the doorway at Michelle, shocked that her father would have _killed_ her for simply pulling Adam away.

"Is she ok?" Castiel's voice pulled them back to Earth.

"Uh she freaked," Sam cleared his throat.

"But she's fine," Dean finished.

"I doubt it," was all Castiel said before he hung up.

~8~

Bobby sat in his chair outside the Impala as Dean spoke to him through the driver's side window, Sam sitting shotgun, Michelle in the back.

"Be careful," he told them as they prepared to head out after Pestilence.

Michelle leaned forward so she stuck her head between the boys and looked out at him, "Don't worry Bobby, I'll watch out for them. It's sort of my job now."

Bobby laughed as she sat back down and they pulled away.

~8~

The Serenity Valley Convalescent Home was a depressing sight, and it had nothing to do with the fact that it was such a gloomy night. Michelle had already learned from previous experience with Sam and Dean that neither were too fond of hospitals or the elderly…both of which they were now staring down at.

"So this is 'Doctor Evil's' lair huh?" Dean asked as he looked at the building through binoculars.

"It's kind amore depressing than evil," Sam commented, lowering his binoculars.

"That's like a four color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably 'Dollywood' in there."

"Great. Whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon…"

"So far no demons I can see," Michelle called from her spot, kneeling on the backseat, staring out through her own set of binoculars.

"But we don't know who Pestilence is either," Sam argued, "So what do we do?"

"Hang on…" Dean commented, lifting his binoculars to the edge of the building, seeing a security camera attached to a light.

~8~

Michelle was impressed as they walked through the building, Dean had actually had an idea that _didn't_ involve giving away their position or getting caught by demons. They walked over to a door with a security label on it.

Dean motioned for them to be silent and keep watch as he snuck into the room, "Hey, hi," he greeted the lone security guard watching the small screens of security feed, "We're looking for my nana, her name is Eunice Kennedy?"

"Go around front and see the nurse," the guard replied.

"You mind just helping me out, sir?" Dean shut the door behind him, "She's about uh, that small…" he gestured to his hip, "Gray hair, wears diapers…" he suddenly punched the man, hard, across the face, knocking him out, before banging on the door twice. Sam and Michelle quickly entered only to see Dean dragging the man away from the screens.

"Eunice Kennedy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the beauty about improv Sammy," Dean grinned as they all took a seat near the screens, watching, "You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

"That's also the reason most people think you're crazy," Michelle quipped as she plopped into a seat, "Or try to punch you."

Dean just rolled his eyes as they got to work looking for anything suspicious.

~8~

They'd been watching the screens for what felt like hours now. Dean was currently sitting on a table, resting against the wall, his head back, arms crossed, napping, while Michelle sat on Sam's right, her head resting against her hand as she stared blankly at the screen. Sam sat in his char, arms crossed.

Sam sighed, "So what are…" he began to as Michelle, when he noticed Dean was asleep. If he and Michelle couldn't sleep, neither could Dean. He reached over and nudged him, "Hey!" Dean jerked awake, glaring at Sam, who glared back and turned back to the screens, "What are we even looking for?"

"Well he's Pestilence so he probably looks sick," Dean shrugged.

"Everybody looks sick," Michelle argued.

Dean just shrugged again and began pacing…then sitting on the windowsill…then pacing once more…then…

"Hey!" Michelle shouted.

The boys looked over to see the camera with a line of static following an older man, straight across his face, hiding him.

"Oh, _now_ we're talking," Dean grinned.

They quickly headed out to the hall with their shotguns. They turned to walk around a corner, when Michelle quickly pulled them back as a nurse stepped past with an empty wheelchair. She glared at them pointedly before peeking around the corner till the nurse entered an elevator and the doors closed. She nodded, signaling that the coast was clear, before they moved out again.

They walked down the hall, past an open doorway where a nurse was checking a patient and continued on. They turned a corner, went down a hall, and then Sam staggered.

"Sam?" Michelle asked, looking at him from the sudden movement, "You ok?"

He nodded and they continued on…till Dean started coughing. Michelle turned to ask him if he was alright but Sam started to cough as well. Now she knew, Pestilence was at work. The boys staggered.

She quickly reached out, laying a hand on both their arms and focusing. Moments later they straightened, shaking their heads as though to clear them, and looked around, feeling better than they had moments before. They looked down at her.

"Pestilence," was all she said.

They nodded, before cocking their guns and heading down another hall…only to stop short at the sight of a doctor and nurse collapsed on the ground, surrounded by mint green vomit and blood. They took a step over the bodies when Sam and Dean suddenly collapsed against the walls.

"Must be getting close," Sam mumbled as Michelle walked over to them, resting a hand on them as well, curing them of an entirely different disease than what had plagued them before.

"Do you think?" Dean ground out as Michelle healed him as well.

They headed down the halls again, but Sam and Dean were struggling, it seemed like every few feet they were hit by some malady or the other, always different. They were staggering as they walked, the diseases coming too fast for Michelle to heal them enough for them to continue on. As soon as one was gone another took its place. Dean sank to the floor just across from the room they'd seen Pestilence enter as Michelle supported Sam. She led him to Dean's side.

"Enough of this," Michelle muttered, getting frustrated with Pestilence as she attempted healing Dean.

"Dean?" Sam groaned out.

"He'll be fine," Michelle smiled at him, reaching out to heal him as well. She had nearly finished with the current disease, when the door opened to reveal a nurse. Sam quickly jumped to his feet, out of Michelle's grasp, holding out the demon-killing knife at the woman.

"Sam, wait!" Michelle called, she hadn't finished healing him yet.

"The doctor will see you now," the nurse said, stepping aside to reveal Pestilence standing at an old woman's bedside.

"Sam!" Pestilence grinned, "Dean! Michelle!" he motioned them in, "Come on in!"

Sam collapsed.

"Sam!" Michelle shouted, rushing to his side.

"Come right _in_," Pestilence said, this time less cheery and more menacing.

Michelle glared at the man before she was shoved forward, trying to help Sam up, by the nurse, who had grabbed a hold of Dean and began dragging him in.

The nurse dropped Dean on the floor beside Michelle, who was kneeling at Sam's side. Pestilence watched as Michelle put a hand on both Sam and Dean's backs, the brothers gasping and breathing normally, cured.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, before sending another wave of disease at them, causing them to groan and collapse in on themselves, "You boys don't look well. Might be the um scarlet fever…" he said, getting up, but he paused, seeing them recovering once more. He glared, sending another disease, "Or the meningitis…" but that lasted less time than the fever, "Oh, ha, or the syphilis!" that seemed to take just a bit longer…but the boys were fine moments later…

Unfortunately the girl was looking a little tired.

"Impressive," he muttered, eyeing her. She seemed to be able to keep up with singular diseases, "But that's no fun…" how would she fair against combinations? He sneered, sending wave after wave of multiple diseases at the boys, the girl biting her lip in effort as she fought to fight the diseases off, "However you feel right now…" he smirked, seeing that the woman was having a difficult time keeping up, though she was just barely managing it, "It's gonna get so very, _very_ much worse. Questions?"

Michelle glared at him for the boys.

"Disease gets a bad rap don't you think?" he walked over to the hand sanitizer on the wall as Michelle bit back a groan and focused on helping the boys, "For being dirty, chaotic," he continued, squirting some liquid on his hands and rubbing, "But really that just describes the _people_ who get sick. Disease itself, it's very pure, single minded," Dean tried to reach for the knife but Pestilence saw him, "Bacteria have one purpose, divide and conquer…" he stepped on Dean's fingers, stopping him, "That's why in the end, it _always_ wins…."

He kicked the knife away and released Dean's hand, watching in mild shock as it was quickly healed as well by the girl who was now panting, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead, "So you gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy. And weak! It's _ridiculous_. And all I can do is show him he's wrong," he pulled out his glasses, "One epidemic at a time…" and put them on, "Now, on a scale of one to ten. How's your pain?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Pestilence cut him off, "Oh not you two, you both should have been dead ages ago from the diseases I've been jettisoning at you…no, I want to know how the pain is for the pretty little girl keeping you both alive."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they looked over their shoulders to see Michelle, very pale, shaking, as she used her powers on them. Even _they_ could see it was painful for her to keep up. She'd explained on the way over for them not to worry about Pestilence, she would handle the diseases they got. They'd asked how and she said that she never got sick, just a bonus of being part-angel. All she had to do was try to purify them of Pestilences affect and absorb the disease from them, let her body fight it off…but now they could see how painful it was to fight off multiple diseases while also healing their bodies of the damage the diseases had caused in the first place.

They were about to tell her to stop, when there was a thump in the hallway. The door flew open to reveal Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean groaned.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence demanded, whipping off his glasses.

"I took a bus," he replied, "Don't worry I…" he fell to the ground after having taken only a few steps into the room, coughing up blood.

Michelle looked up, "Cas!" she called, her voice horse as she currently fought off laryngitis. She tried to reach out for him but the angel shook his head, seeing the strain already on her.

"Focus on them," he called, grimacing in pain.

"Well, look at that…" Pestilence moved closer and leaned over him as Castiel looked up, "An occupied vessel but powerless. Huh? That's _fascinating_. Not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Castiel suddenly grabbed the knife that had been kicked away and grabbed Pestilence's hands, cutting off his fingers, especially his ring, "Maybe just a _speck_!"

Pestilence screamed and backed away, the nurse lunging at Castiel and knocking him down. But Castiel was quick, he managed to move the knife to stab her as they fell, she died on top of him.

Michelle let out a breath, feeling the diseases disappear.

Dean jumped up and ran over to the fingers, grabbing the ring so Pestilence couldn't get it back.

Sam helped Michelle as she crawled over to Castiel, who was groaning in pain from his previous injuries. His eyes snapped open though when he found himself suddenly healed of all pain. He looked up to see Michelle had healed him. He stared at her, stunned. For her to be able to _physically heal_ the injuries of others, especially those as extensive as the diseases and what he'd suffered…she was becoming remarkably stronger in such a short time.

Michelle smiled and stood up…only to sway and nearly fall back to the ground. Sam quickly grabbed her and swung her up into his arms, cradling her, as Dean helped Castiel to his feet, holding the ring.

"It doesn't matter," a voice said. They looked over to see Pestilence leaning against the bed holding his bleeding hand in his other one, "It's too late."

And then he was gone.

~8~

Dean dropped the ring onto Bobby's desk the next morning for him to see their work. Sam and Dean sitting before him at the desk, while Castiel leaned against a wall. Michelle was upstairs sleeping, Castiel had explained that the strain had been a bit much for her, nothing she couldn't handle, but she could do with some rest.

They'd each gotten a bit of sleep that night before talking with Bobby, recounting what had happened.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a homerun for once, ain't it?" Bobby asked, looking up at them, only to see Sam frowning, "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said, 'it's too late,'" Sam replied.

"He get specific?"

"No."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean sighed, "So please tell us you have actual _good_ news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby said, not sugar coating it, "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. 3 million people are gonna die."

"Oh," Dean dropped his head into his arms.

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Castiel remarked.

"Well, Death, the Horseman, he's gonna be there," Bobby continued, "And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back…"

"Yeah, you make it sound _so_ easy," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"Well, uh, Bobby how'd you put all this together anyways?" Sam frowned, eyeing the older man.

"I had, you know, help," he shrugged.

There was a clinking of glass behind them and they looked over to see Crowley pouring himself some whiskey, "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all," Dean looked back at Bobby, who rolled his eyes, before turning back to Crowley, "Hello boys," he grinned, leaning against the archway into the kitchen, "Pleasure, etcetera," he sniffed the whiskey before grimacing and putting it down on the table beside him, "Go ahead, tell them. There's no shame in it."

Sam and Dean turned back to Bobby, about to speak, when someone else did.

"Tell us _what_?"

They looked up to see Michelle standing in the side doorway, a blanket wrapped around her, her hair mussed from sleep, still pale but looking better.

Bobby sighed, "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul."

"You _sold_ your _soul_?!" Dean exclaimed as Castiel looked down.

"Oh more like _pawned_ it," Crowley cut in, "I fully intend to give it back."

"Well then give it back!" Dean glared at the demon.

"I will."

"Now!"

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Sam!" Dean turned to his brother as Michelle sniggered.

"Just wondering…" Sam shrugged as they all turned to look at Bobby, who looked between them a moment.

"No!" he shouted. Crowley cleared his throat, they looked over to see him holding a camera with a picture of him and Bobby sealing the deal, "Why'd you take a picture?!"

Crowley looked at the picture a moment, "Why'd you have to use tongue?"

They all turned to Bobby, who just glared.

"Ok, you know what, I'm _sick_ of this," Dean said, getting up and stalking over to Crowley, "Give him his soul back, _now_."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Crowley replied.

"Can't or won't?" Dean glared.

"I won't, alright? It's _insurance_."

"What are you talking about?"

"You _kill_ demons," Crowley rolled his eyes, "Gigantor over there…" he nodded at Sam, "Had a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch," Bobby shook his head at the demon.

"I'll _return _it. _After_ all this is over and I can walk _safely_ away. Do we all understand each other?!"

They all exchanged looks, when Michelle stepped forward and walked over to stand before Crowley. She stared at him a moment before speaking, "Just so WE understand each other…I _know_ what you're planning, and believe me, if you DON'T give the soul back, I will kill you myself in the most painful way imaginable short of using my time in Hell against you."

Crowley stared at her a moment, sensing something different about the girl...she was stronger than the last time he'd seen her…and getting stronger by the hour.

He blinked, nodding, before disappearing.

~8~

Dean was rummaging through the trunk of the Impala when Sam walked over and leaned against the side of it. He sighed and Dean looked up before walking over to lean next to his brother, "Let me guess," he said to Sam, "We're about to have a talk?"

"Look Dean, um," Sam pushed off the car to face his brother, "For the record, I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer…well so do I. believe me, I know _exactly_ how screwed up I am…" he took a breath, "I still can't wrap my head around how someone like Michelle could ever want _me_ despite that…"

"What about Michelle? What do you think this whole plan will _do_ to her?"

"I have to do it FOR her. If it will save the world, if it'll save _her_…" he swallowed hard, "If it will _at least_ save her, then _my_ world will be saved."

Dean just shook his head, "You'd die and _her world_ would be destroyed with you. How can you _do_ that to her?"

"I don't want to do that to her," Sam sighed, "But this is the _one_ chance I have to prove that I can_ help_. I mean, you…you, Michelle, Bobby, Cas…I'm the least of any of you…"

"Ah Sam…" Dean shook his head, trying to cut his brother off.

"It's _true_. It is. But I'm also all we got. If there was another way…" he shook his head, "But I don't think there is. There's just _me_. So I don't know what else to do. Except to try to do what's gotta be done. To do it for her."

Dean looked up at him, considering his words.

"But…_before_ I do this for her," Sam continued, "There's something I need to do _with_ her first…" he reached into his pocket and pulled something out for his brother to see. Dean's eyes widened at what was in his brother's hand when…

"And…" they turned to see Crowley on the other side of the Impala, "Scene," he walked around and held out a newspaper for them to take, "Something you need to see."

Sam took the newspaper and opened it, reading the headlines, "'Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of its new swine flu vaccine to quote 'stem the tide of the unprecedented out break…' uh, shipments leave Wednesday…"

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals," Crowley said, as though the name should spark something, they just stared at him, "Get it?" he asked, but they just shook their heads. He rolled his eyes, "You two are lucky you have your looks."

"Actually, they're lucky they have _me_," Michelle called, walking over to them. Sam couldn't help but smirk at how Crowley took a few steps away from her, her threat still clear in his mind, "The vaccine is the Croatoan Virus."

"What?" Dean blinked, not quite sure he'd heard her right…not quite sure he wanted to.

"Brady, VP of Distribution in Niveus," she spelled it out. It didn't take long for the brothers to make the connection themselves.

"Ah yes, sound of the abacus clacking," Crowley smirked, "You all caught up?"

"So Pestilence was spreading swine flu…" Sam began.

"But not just for giggles," Dean finished, "It was step one."

Michelle nodded, "Step two is the vaccine."

"And you both think…"

"I _know_," Crowley cut in, "I'd stake my reputation. That vaccine is chockfull of grade-A, farm fresh Croatoan Virus."

Sam nodded, "Simultaneous country wide distribution. That's quite a plan."

"You don't get to be Horsemen for nothing," Crowley shrugged, "So you boys better stock up on…well, everything. This time next Thursday we'll all be living in zombie land."

~8~

That night Sam was packing a van while Bobby sat beside him.

"Alright well, good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, good luck killing Death," Sam added as Michelle swung a bag over her shoulder, standing next to Dean.

They had decided that Michelle should go with Dean, not only because it made Sam feel better that his brother was protected from the demon going with them, but also because Michelle seemed immune to the Horsemen and, hopefully, Death was no exception. Dean might need her to cover him more than they needed her to blow up a building.

"Yeah…" Dean trailed.

"Remember when we used to just hunt wendigos?" Sam asked randomly, "How simple things were?"

"Not really," Dean laughed.

When hunting the supernatural, nothing was _ever _simple.

Sam smiled, "Well um…" he pulled out his demon-killing knife and held it out, "You might need this."

"Keep it," Crowley appeared with a rather large knife of his own, "Dean's covered," he handed over what they now saw to be a scythe, "Death's own. Kills, golly, demons, and angels, and reapers, and rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel frowned, seeing the blade.

"Hello!" he shouted, "King of the Crossroads!"

Michelle just shook her head, "A sad little king on a sad little hill."

For some reason her words seemed to affect the demon, he quickly turned to Bobby, "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna River Dance," Bobby scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well I suppose if you want to impress the ladies," the demon shrugged. They all looked at him curiously as he sighed, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, you _really_ wasted that crossroads deal. In fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

They all turned to look at Bobby, who looked down at his foot, moving it. His mouth dropped open as he proceeded to move his legs and then stood up, stunned.

"Son of a bitch…" he breathed.

"Yes, I know, completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"Thanks…" he looked up at the demon.

"This is getting mordling. Can we go?"

He turned and walked off, leaving Bobby smiling at his legs. Dean sighed and followed after the man, while Michelle turned to Sam, "You better come back to me in one piece," she told him.

He smiled gently down at her, "You better come back alive."

"Always," she smiled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before running off after Dean and Crowley.

~8~

Bobby was driving the van down the road, having insisted, as he now had use of his legs, while Sam sat shotgun, Castiel in the back, leaning over the seat to speak to them. Sam had just finished explaining his idea to the angel.

"Yes to Lucifer, then jump in the hole…" Castiel summarized, "It's an interesting plan."

"That's a word for it," Bobby grumbled.

"So go ahead, tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard," Sam sighed.

"Of course, I am happy to say that, if that's what you want to hear," Castiel replied, "But it's not what I think."

Sam shifted in his seat to look at Castiel, "Really?"

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations," he shrugged, "I don't know how much of that can be chalked up to Michelle though, but he resisted Michael, maybe you _could_ resist Lucifer…" he took a breath, considering what he wanted to say, but decided against it. He had been about to mention that even Michelle hadn't said no, but that was something he needed to talk about with her first, find out why, "But there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?" Sam frowned.

"Sam…" he took a breath, not liking what he was about to say, "If you say 'yes' to Lucifer and then _fail_…the _only_ option left is for Dean to say 'yes.' Now that Adam is dead, Dean is the _only_ vessel left. This fight _will _happen. And the collateral…it'll be _immense_," and then he added, "There's also the demon blood."

"What?!" Sam's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"To take in Lucifer would be more than you've ever drunk."

Sam shared a stunned look with Bobby before turning back to Castiel, "But…why?"

"Strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

He'd already given this explanation to Michelle. She'd asked him back at Bobby's, when Dean had gone to pack the Impala up and Sam went to speak to his brother. She'd asked what Sam would have to do if he said yes. She'd gotten a very peculiar look on her face when he mentioned the demon blood, more so when she'd asked why, if both Michael and Lucifer were angels, Dean wouldn't need it to let in Michael.

He couldn't answer, he didn't know.

"But the guy he's in now…" Sam began, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is drinking _gallons_," Castiel replied slowly.

"And how is that _not_ the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby remarked. And then Michelle's words echoed back to him, she wasn't sure she could stop Lucifer…the blood must have been why, the sheer amount of it, "Especially after what Michelle did to clean you out!"

Sam could only look down.

~8~

Dean, Crowley, and Michelle were walking through a light rain in Chicago, trying to find the place Death was said to be.

"Hey, let's stop for pizza," Crowley commented.

"Are you kidding?" Dean glared at him.

"They just said it was good, that's all."

Michelle suddenly stopped, staring at a large warehouse ahead of them, her eyes drifting around the area as though looking at something only she could see.

"Up ahead," Crowley nodded, stopping as well, "Big ugly building, ground zero, call it a stable if you will. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Dean frowned.

"Have you _met_ me?" Crowley scoffed, "'Cause I know."

"The block is swarming with reapers," Michelle cut in, ruining Crowley's ego trip.

Crowley mock glared at her, "I'll be right back," he turned and walked towards the building, disappearing. A moment later, "Boy is my face red," they turned to see Crowley standing behind them, "Death's not in there."

Michelle snorted, so much for knowing.

"You wanna cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Dean replied.

"Sorry, I don't know," the demon shrugged and walked away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Dean stormed after him, stopping in the man's path, "You don't know?"

"Signs pointed. I'm just as shocked as you," he walked past Dean and continued on.

"Bobby sold his soul for _this_?!" Dean called.

Crowley turned around, "Relax. All deals are sold back on store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city."

"Millions Crowley!" Dean glared, getting worked up, "_Millions_ of _people_ are about to _die_ any minute."

"True, so I strongly suggest we get out of here," he reasoned, walking off.

"Dean," Michelle said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry."

"Don…don't worry?" he shouted, rounding on her.

"I have a feeling Crowley's just winding you up," she replied, not perturbed by his yells, "He knows_ exactly_ where Death is. Let's just go and find him."

With that she walked off, leaving Dean to follow after. He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the Impala and got in, Crowley in the backseat with Michelle in the passenger's.

"So what?" Dean asked them, "We call in a bomb threat? A thousand bomb threats? How the hell are we supposed to get 3 million people out of Chicago in the next ten minutes?"

"Dean?" Michelle called.

"Yeah?"

"Crowley's gone."

He looked over his shoulder to see Crowley had, in fact, disappeared…again, "Come on!"

"There!" Michelle pointed, seeing him standing outside a pizza joint.

Dean turned and watched as Crowley mouthed something he couldn't understand at them, "What? I can't hear you."

"I said," Crowley sighed, appearing in the backseat, "I found him. Death, he's in there," he pointed back at the pizza place.

Dean got out of the car along with Michelle, checking back inside, "Are you coming or…"

"Gone again?" Michelle asked, not even bothering to look back.

"Yup."

"Shoulda seen that coming," Michelle smirked at him.

Dean just rolled his eyes at her as they headed to the pizza place. They quietly entered, looking around to see everyone was dead, save a thin man sitting at a table facing the outside window, eating a pizza slice. Dean glanced at Michelle, pushing her behind him just enough where she might not notice he'd done so and grabbed the scythe. Unfortunately, the handle began to grow hot in the presence of its master and Dean dropped it with a clang.

"Thanks for returning that," the thin man, Death, said, not at all fazed. Dean looked down to see the blade was gone, when he looked back up, it was on the table beside the man's hand, "Join me Dean, Michelle. The pizza's delicious," Dean glanced back at Michelle, who could only shrug, as they walked forward, just reaching the table, when Death spoke again, "Sit down…" he gestured with his fork as he cut up the pizza. They sat as he looked at them, "Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I gotta say, mixed feelings about that," Dean admitted, "So…is this the part where…" he cleared his throat, "You kill us?"

Death just glanced at Michelle before turning to Dean, "As much as I would like that for all the disruptions you and your brother cause…you seem have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well…" he took a sip of his drink, "Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky?" he glared at Dean a bit before smiling at Michelle, "But this young lady with you, she's something else entirely…perhaps something more than a bacterium, hmmm?"

"More than a single celled organism?" she smirked a bit, "I'm honored."

Dean tensed, just waiting for Death to kill her, but the man just smiled and let out a small laugh, shaking his head, not many people took the risk to get funny with him, "This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old Dean. _Very _old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you," he put a slice on Dean's plate as well as Michelle, "Eat."

Dean looked at Death and then down at the slice, then over at Michelle. He slowly picked up a fork and knife, cutting a small piece and eating it, his face morphing into one of slight delight.

Michelle just rolled her eyes at him and picked up her slice, taking a large bite herself.

"Good, isn't it?" Death asked.

Dean could only chew and agree, "I gotta ask…how old _are_ you?"

"As old as God," he sighed, "Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg, regardless of the end, I'll reap him too."

Dean's eyes widened, "_God_?! You'll _reap_ God?!"

"Oh yes," Death looked up, "God will die too Dean."

Dean looked stunned, when Michelle leaned over and said quietly, "He doesn't mean literally Dean," Dean looked at her, shocked, "It's more metaphoric. Every religion in the world has a basis in God. He starts a religion and when it wanes, he replaces himself with the gods the humans thought they were worshiping the entire time, moves on to the next religion. When he reaps God," she nodded at Death, "It means he'll cease to be OUR God and become the god of the next religion."

Death smiled, "Finally, someone who understands Death."

"Well this is _way_ above my pay grade," Dean just shook his head, way too over his head in all this.

"Just a bit," Death smirked.

"So then why are we still breathing? Sitting here with you, I mean, what do you want?"

"The leash around my neck _off_," Death said seriously as Dean gave him a look.

"Lucifer has Death bound to him," Michelle said, "Remember, in the graveyard, in Carthage?"

"Some unseemly little spell," Death sneered, not at _all_ pleased, "He has me where he wants, when he wants, that's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon, hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum."

Michelle snorted, that seemed to hit the nail on the head.

"And you think we can unbind you?" Dean frowned, following along.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again," Death rolled his eyes, "Of course you can't. But you_ can_ help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun," he leaned forward and held up his hand with the ring on it, "I understand you want this."

"…yeah," Dean said slowly.

"I'm inclined to give it to you."

"To _give_ it to us?" Michelle frowned, not sure why someone as powerful as Death would give up his source of power.

Death simply nodded.

"…then what about Chicago?" Dean continued.

"…I suppose it can stay," he shrugged, "I like the pizza," he took off his ring and held it up to them, serious once more, "There are _conditions_."

"Ok, like?" Dean asked, his eyes on the ring.

"You have to do _whatever _it takes to put Lucifer in his cell," Death replied, eyeing them both carefully.

"Of course."

"_Whatever_ it takes," he repeated, turning to Dean.

"That's the plan."

"No, no _plan_. Not yet. Your brother, he's the one that can _stop_ Lucifer," this time he turned to Michelle, looking at her meaningfully, "The _only_ one."

Michelle frowned as Death stared at her, as though willing her to see something. She blinked…realization dawning on her.

"What you think…" Dean continued, not having noticed the exchange.

"I _know_," Death cut in, turning to Dean, "So I need a promise, you're going to _let_ your brother do what he needs to do to stop Lucifer," he held up his ring, "Well, do I have your word?

"Ok, yeah, yes," Dean reached out to take it, but Death pulled back.

"That better be _yes_, Dean," Death glared at him, "You know you can't cheat death."

"Yes, then," Dean rolled his eyes.

Death eyed him a moment and turned to Michelle, "You're the one with all the promises yes?" she nodded, "Then _promise _me, _you_ will do what needs to be done and return my ring when this is over."

Dean smirked, already finding a loophole in the promise. Michelle had to do what needed to be done, never said anything about making Sam do it.

Michelle took a breath and nodded, "Of course."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Yes," she said, reaching out to shake his hand, sealing the deal.

"Good," he smiled, leaning back as he dropped the ring into her hand, "Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

~8~

Dean was sitting in the back of Bobby's shop, fiddling with the rings on the table, pushing Death's towards them, watching as they magnetized and surrounded the ring in the center. Someone nudged a piece of scrap out of the way and he looked up to see Bobby walking over.

"So how'd it go with the Rockettes audition?" Dean asked. Michelle had gone to make sure Sam was ok the moment they pulled up. He'd glanced over, seeing that they were fine, all there to greet them, before heading out back to think.

Bobby shrugged, "High kick's fair, boobs need work," Dean nodded, "I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason," he laughed, "I'm sore," he sighed, "Feels _so_ good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody so…" he held out a bottle to Dean, "Drink?"

Dean took the bottle, opened it, but then pushed it aside, "Check it out…" he separated the rings again and pushed Death's forward, magnetizing the rest.

"Hmm," Bobby hummed, putting his beer down and reached out to the rings, but pulled away, "So Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?"

"Yeah," Dean picked them up, "That's nuts…" he looked down at them in his hand, "Course I got bigger problems now," he tossed them onto the table.

"Really? Like?"

"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

"Nothing good," Bobby commented, sitting down, "What'd you say?"

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan," he replied, taking a swig of the beer.

"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?"

"I don't know. Yeah."

"Hmm," Bobby nodded slowly.

"But I mean, of course _he'd_ say that, he works for Lucifer," Dean replied, trying to reason with himself.

"Against his will I'd say."

"Well I'd say take his sob story with a fat grain of salt. I mean he _is_ Death."

"Exactly. He's dead. Think of the kind of bird's eye view."

"Seriously?" Dean's eyes widened at what Bobby was saying.

Bobby could only shrug, "I'm just saying…"

"Well _don't_," Dean glared, "What happened to you being _against_ this?"

"Look, I'm not saying Sam ain't ass full of character defects but…"

"But _what_?"

"Back at Niveus," he shook his head, "I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. He musta saved 10 people, never stopped, never slowed down. We're_ hard_ on him Dean, we've always been. But, in the meantime, he's been running into burning buildings since he was what, 12?"

"Pretty much," Dean scoffed to himself.

"Look, Sam's got a darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't, but even _you_ have to admit, since Michelle started hunting with you, it's had a hell of a time coming out. She's like a guiding light or something, she brings out his good, and he's got a hell of a lot of _good _in him too."

Dean looked down, "I know…"

"Then you know Sam _will_ beat the devil or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I gotta ask you, what _exactly_ are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?"

Dean looked up at Bobby.

It was so much _worse _than Bobby realized. He just had a terrible feeling in his gut that one way or the other he would lose someone he cared about.

Either his brother…

Or his sister.

A/N: Curious...Michelle said what she did about being unsure if she could stop Sam/Lucifer _before_ she asked Castiel about the blood. All I'll say is that, what she was thinking of and what _Bobby_ now _assumes_ she was thinking of are not the same thing. And to throw in one more question before we near the end, what was in Sam's hand that he showed Dean?

Speaking of the end...OMG! Only _one_ chapter to go! And it's a doozy. Even more revelations will come about and hopefully all questions that have arisen over the course of the trilogy will be answered. What Michelle has been planning, why she's been a little distant, what 'second chance' Castiel reminded her she has, and more.

I'm really excited, and sad, for the next chapter. I hope you all love it.

Also, threw a little line from Firefly in here for fans :)


	22. Swan Song

Swan Song

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala, drinking a beer, just staring off in the distance as Dean joined him.

"Dean?" Sam looked over, "What's going on?"

"I'm in," Dean sighed.

"In with…" Sam trailed, not willing to hope.

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing. I'm on board."

"You're gonna let me say 'yes?'"

"No. That's the thing. It's not on _me _to _let_ you do anything. You're a grown…well, overgrown…man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play."

"That's the_ last_ thing I thought you'd ever say," Sam smiled lightly at his brother.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is...you know, watching out for you...it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's...it's kinda who I am…" he sighed, "You're not a kid anymore, Sam, I mean, especially with what you have planned for Michelle, so I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I gotta grow up a little too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance…but...but I _do_ know that if anybody can do it...it's you. I believe in you, and so does Michelle…so you have my blessing…in both respects."

"Thank you," Sam smiled wider.

"If this is what you want..." Dean said, turning to him seriously, "Is this _really_ what you want? Both things?"

Sam nodded, "I'm the reason he was let out. I got to put him back in."

"Ok," Dean nodded, "And Michelle?"

"I want this more than anything," he looked down, "And…I can't face Lucifer without doing this first."

"Then get to it!" Dean laughed, pushing Sam off the Impala and towards the house.

~8~

Sam took a breath as he watched Michelle sitting in Bobby's study, a pile of books open around her, her journal open before her as she cross referenced her notes. He just watched her, smiling, as she tugged a lock of hair behind her ear and circled something.

"How long you gonna stand there watching me?" she asked, turning to look up at him, smiling as well.

"Forever," he replied.

She rolled her eyes at his corny response as he walked into the room, "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression morph into one more serious.

"I um…" he swallowed hard, "I wanted to ask you something before I…"

"Let Satan wear you to prom. As Dean would say."

She'd talked to Sam about this before, when they'd all gotten back. And she'd overheard Dean and Bobby talking, she knew Dean was onboard as well.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So…" she asked as Sam was quiet a moment.

He walked over to her and knelt before her, taking her hands in his own and looking up at her, "Marry me?"

"What?" Michelle breathed, her eyes wider than Sam had ever seen.

"Marry me," he repeated softly, his thumb stroking the back of her hands.

"Why?" she frowned, shaking her head, in shock.

"You know why. I'm going to say yes to Lucifer, I might die…"

The anger that appeared on her face confused him, "That's _not_ a good reason."

"What?" he frowned, confused.

"I don't want you to want to marry me because you might die tomorrow Sam or because the world might end or even just to have sex with me…" he opened his mouth to argue but she continued, "It's like I said when we faced the Whore. You should marry someone because you love them and want to spend _forever_ with them, not when you think forever is only going to be a week long or a day long…"

"I_ do_ love you," he cut in, "I wanted to ask you to marry me all year…"

"Then why didn't you?" she asked quietly.

She'd been waiting for him to ask her for forever. But now, it seemed like he only wanted to marry her for the day. It felt like a cop out, like instead of forever, like he'd rather just deal with her the one day…

He bowed his head, staring at his hands entwined with hers, "I…I didn't think I deserved you."

"Sam…" she began, but he looked up, cutting her off.

"No, I…I've done a lot of things. Horrible things. Most of them to you and Dean. I've hurt you, not just your feelings but you, I…I almost_ killed_ you to protect a _demon_…" he spat out demon as though it were a poison, which it very nearly was. He swallowed hard, "I…I still can't see _why_ you stuck with me, why you still _love_ me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, popping it open to reveal a simple diamond engagement ring. Nothing too gaudy but nothing too cheap, it was beautiful in its simplicity…something he knew Michelle would appreciate.

"I bought this," he held it up for her to see, "When I took that break and stayed at your house. I was walking through town and saw this in a jewelry store window and I knew _when_, not_ if_, I proposed to you, this _had_ to be the ring I did it with. Whenever I felt like I was getting too close to the dark or too angry, I'd take this out and look at it. It reminded me why I was fighting the darkness inside me…I wanted to be _better_…for _you_."

He looked away from the ring and up at her, "I figure…if I'm willing to throw myself into Hell to save the world…maybe that might make me a smidge close enough to deserving you."

He was suddenly cut off by a fierce slap across the face. He looked up at her, startled to see the vague tears collecting in her eyes.

"That's for thinking you don't deserve me," she told him, before sliding off the seat and kneeling across from him, "And here's my answer…" she leaned forward and gave him the most passionate kiss he'd _ever_ experienced.

He was breathless when he pulled away, "I…is that a yes?" he could scarcely believe that she might _actually_ be agreeing to _marry_ him.

She just smiled, "Five conditions."

"Anything," he breathed quickly.

"Bobby gives me away," she held up a finger, counting off, "Dean is our witness, Castiel performs the ceremony, we get a NICE hotel room to..._celebrate_, and…" she smiled a bit wider, "When this is all over…we have a _real_ ceremony."

He smiled broadly, "Of course," before he laughed and leaned in to kiss her, his heart feeling like it would explode from the sheer joy he was feeling.

"We done here?" a voice called. They looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway, looking impatient but very happy, if the grin on his face was anything to go by, "The chapel's booked till 8. Let's go!"

He walked off as Sam helped Michelle stand, "What?" he asked, seeing the suspicious look on her face.

"You were _so_ sure I'd say yes, weren't you?" she grinned.

He let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Actually…I thought you'd say no…Dean thought you'd say yes."

She just laughed and walked out of the room, Sam watching her go a moment. He was _finally_ going to marry her. He remembered what she'd said about possession, love usually trumped it. He was absolutely sure he loved Michelle, more than anything, and the ceremony would just be another way to cement that, to anchor him to being _Sam_. He knew, he just needed one moment of pure happiness and love to hold him over, to give him the strength to fight to get back to her…if he had Michelle…he could do anything.

~8~

The ceremony had been amazing.

Simple, quiet, in a little chapel outside of town. They hadn't made their own vows, both knowing how much the other loved them. Bobby had beamed proudly as the boy he thought of as a son and the woman he saw as a daughter wed, both finally finding that little bit of happiness in their Hell-on-Earth. Dean had watched on with a sense of relief and even a bit of exasperation, that they were FINALLY tying the knot. It had been _years_ in the making.

Dean had dropped them off at the most upscale motel they could find and Sam and Michelle checked in last minute, and both expressed their love that night, just laying in each other's arms afterwards, taking a moment to just enjoy the time they had. Both making promises of forever despite not knowing what would happen the next day.

When the morning had come Sam and Michelle had left the motel to find Dean waiting with Bobby and Castiel, the trio having checked out a small gathering of demons to get the blood for Sam. They nodded at each other and headed out, making quick work of the demons, hanging them upside down over a Devil's Trap as they collected the blood in empty galloon jugs.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level," Dean commented to Bobby as Michelle and Sam loaded the Impala with the jugs of blood.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked.

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah," he sighed, glancing back at his brother, who was wiping his hands on a rag Michelle had handed him to clean the knife as well, "All the 'go juice' Sammy can drink."

"You ok?" Bobby frowned.

"Not really," he admitted, after the exuberance of the wedding had passed, and the alcohol he'd ingested from the celebration with Bobby and Castiel had worn off, he'd been hit with just _how bad _things were going to get, "What do you got?"

"Not much. These look like omens to you? Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A…"

"Wait…what about Detroit?"

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit."

"Really?" Bobby frowned, "As far as foreboding goes, its a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

"Yeah," he glanced over at Michelle, recalling the words Lucifer had said when they'd appeared in the supposed-future, "I'm sure."

~8~

Dean was driving the Impala, Sam riding shotgun with Michelle in the backseat, just that little bit of normalcy he needed…except for Castiel sleeping in the backseat as well.

"Aw," Dean smirked, glancing at Castiel in the rearview mirror, "Ain't he a little angel?"

"Angels don't sleep," Sam remarked, before blinking and turning in his seat to look at Michelle.

"Figured it out?" she smiled at him.

"That's how to tell if you're sleeping. You don't."

She nodded, "I never REALLY sleep."

"Don't you get tired?" Dean asked.

"No," she shook her head, "It's sort of like a meditative stage, the lightest sleep imaginable unless I'm knocked out by someone else. The only time I can even dream is when Castiel came to check on me, or I get sucked into someone else's dream, or it's a vision from Heaven. The only other times I can remember dreaming were when I had those nightmares of Hell. It's how I knew I wasn't dreaming when we were in Heaven."

Dean nodded, thinking that over. Made sense.

They were silent a few more moments before Dean looked over at Sam, "Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a _good_ feeling about it," Michelle remarked.

"You know what I mean," Dean grumbled, to Michelle especially, "Detroit. He always said he'd jump Sam's bones in Detroit. Here we are. Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a butt load we don't," Sam cut in, "We just gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings," he took a breath, glancing back at Michelle, who nodded, now was as good a time as any to tell Dean what he'd told Michelle he wanted to say, "Hey, um...on the subject, there's something I gotta talk to you about."

"What?" Dean glanced at him.

"This thing goes our way and I...triple lindy into that box...you know there's a chance I'm not coming back."

"Yeah, I'm aware," Dean replied tensely.

"So you gotta promise me something," Sam continued, Michelle reaching forward to place a hand on Sam's shoulder. He quickly placed his hand over hers, squeezing lightly.

"Ok," he nodded, "Yeah. Anything."

"You gotta promise _not_ to try to bring me back."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, "No, I didn't sign up for that."

"Dean…"

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour, Michelle's tour, look like Graceland! You want me just to sit by and do _nothing_?"

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."

"No, no, no, no, no," Dean shook his head, "As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there…as if I'm gonna leave Michelle a widow the _day after_ you get _married_!"

Sam flinched at that notion…he didn't want that anymore than Dean did, but he'd already talked this over with Michelle. She'd been strangely calm and told him things would work out.

"Yeah, you are," Sam stated, "You don't have a choice."

"You _can't_ ask me to do this," Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."

Michelle leaned forward, "And now that I FINALLY have a say in this…" she glanced at Dean before turning to Sam, "We won't."

"Michelle…" Dean began.

"But don't worry. This goes our way…things might just turn out ok for the both of you," she turned to Sam, "Besides…you promised me a wedding, you _better_ come back."

Sam just chuckled at that, her hope actually making him feel like maybe he had a chance of getting out alive.

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean frowned.

"You go find Lisa," Sam said, "You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in, and you…you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me."

Dean looked away, not able to promise that yet.

~8~

Bobby walked over to them that night as they parked and stood in an alleyway of Detroit.

"Demons," he said, having scouted ahead for them, "At least two dozen of them. You were right…something's up."

"More than something," Dean replied.

"He's here," Michelle nodded, sensing the angel lurking at the end of the block, "I know it."

Bobby sighed and walked over to Sam, "I'll see ya around kid."

"See ya around," Sam nodded as he and Bobby hugged tightly for a few moments.

"He gets in..." Bobby began, pulling away, tears in his eyes, "You _fight him_, tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an_ inch_."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded, before heading over to Castiel, "Take care of these guys, ok?"

"That's not possible," Castiel said, knowing from experience. He still couldn't figure out how Michelle managed to keep the brothers alive with all the trouble that followed them.

"Then humor me," Sam smiled.

"Oh," Castiel's eyes widened, "I was supposed to _lie_. Uh...sure," he attempted giving Sam a false smile of reassurance, "They'll be_ fine_. I…"

"Just...just stop...talking," Sam waved him off.

He turned and walked back over to the Impala, where Dean and Michelle stood at the trunk. He looked at his wife…his _wife_…he _never_ thought he'd _ever_ get to think that of any woman when he first started hunting again, but he was _so_ glad he could with Michelle. He smiled at her, "Thank you for giving me even just a day married to you."

She just returned his smile, "You _better_ keep swinging," she semi-threatened, "I _want_ that wedding."

He was starting to think it was a joke between them now, her way of coping, knowing he wouldn't be coming back but making plans as though he would.

He turned and opened the trunk where the demon blood sat and glanced at his brother and wife, "You mind _not_ watching this?" Dean just nodded and walked off, but Michelle stayed by him, "Michelle…" he _really_ didn't want her to see it.

"For better or for worse," she repeated the words Castiel had said when he married them, "Doesn't get much worse than this. I'm _not_ leaving you."

He sighed but nodded, slightly comforted by the fact that, even at his worst, drinking demon blood, she would stand by him.

~8~

Dean looked over when he heard the trunk to the Impala slam closed to see Sam and Michelle walking towards him, "Ok?"

"Let's go," Sam said, his body tense as he stalked past.

"Now or never," Michelle added as they headed straight for the house where the demons had grouped.

"Alright!" Sam shouted, holding his hands up in the air, "We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" the demons started to walk out of the house, on guard, as they looked at the trio, "Hey, guys. Is your father home?"

~8~

They struggled as they were shoved into a dark room to see Lucifer staring out at the night's sky, "Hey, guys," he called, seeing their reflection in the glass, "So nice of you to drop in," he breathed out on the window, fogging it up with ice, "Sorry if it's a bit chilly," he drew a small pitchfork on the glass, "Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite."

"Well, I'll alert the media," Dean retorted.

"Help me understand something, guys," Lucifer turned to face them, "I mean, stomping through my front door is...a tad suicidal, don't you think?"

"We're not here to fight you," Sam glared, struggling more. With the demon blood circulating through him, but without the demonic influence coupling it, one instinct remained…protect Michelle, protect his wife.

"No?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, walking over to them, "Then why are you?"

"I want to say 'yes.'"

"Excuse me?" Lucifer smirked, but then Sam closed his eyes and the demons behind them dropped to the floor. Sam took a small step before Michelle, "Chock-full of ovaltine, are we?"

"You heard me. Yes."

"You're serious," Lucifer finally seemed to realize that.

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off."

"Meaning?"

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, Michelle lives…"

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt Michelle," Lucifer smiled, "She's family after all."

"You bring our parents back…"

Lucifer shook his head, growing bored, "Ok, can we please drop the telanovella? I know you have the rings, Sam."

Dean tensed at the words, Michelle laying a hand on his arm, trying to keep him in check, hoping this all wasn't happening like it seemed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam said after a moment.

"The Horsemen's rings?" Lucifer said, "The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam," he sighed, walking past the brothers, "I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect," he turned around to face them, "It's ok. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin...I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win...well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

Sam was silent a moment before glancing at Dean, "So he knows. Doesn't change anything."

"Sam…" Dean began.

"Dean," Michelle cut in, squeezing his arm still in her gasp. He turned to her, startled that she was stopping him from stopping Sam.

"We don't have any other choice," Sam argued, turning to Lucifer, "Yes."

Lucifer closed his eyes and soon there was a bright white light filling the room. Dean and Sam both had to shy away, cover their eyes, but Michelle watched in growing horror as Nick fell to the floor, the light, more like a ball of blackness with two specks of light, leaving him to zoom straight into Sam, who collapsed to the floor as well, the light disappearing with it.

Dean spun around to see Sam lying on the ground and quickly grabbed the rings from his pocket and threw them at the wall.

"Butmon...tabges...babalon!" Michelle shouted as the wall started to break apart, leaving a swirling black vortex in its wake.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running to Sam, who was stirring.

Michelle frowned, seeing the wings behind Sam's back…it wasn't Sam.

"Dean!" Lucifer called.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, helping him up.

"I can feel him," Lucifer groaned.

"Dean!" Michelle called, trying to warn him away…the plan was over. But he mistook her shout for a reminder of the little time he thought they had.

"Oh, God!" he quickly pushed Sam towards the vortex, "You got to go, now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!"

Lucifer stood there, seeming as though he _was_ going to jump in, when he suddenly straightened and turned, smirking, as Michelle quickly moved to Dean's side, "I was just messing with you," Lucifer said, "Sammy's long gone," he turned to the wall, "Chader butmon tabges babalon!" the vortex died down till it was just the rings stuck to the wall. Lucifer walked over to them, plucking them off, and putting them in his pocket before turning to face Dean, "I told you...this would always happen in Detroit."

And then, he was gone.

Dean looked around the room, tears in his eyes as he realized his brother hadn't been able to fight…they'd lost.

A muffled sob broke through his thoughts as he turned to see Michelle staring down at the floor, her heart breaking for what had just happened. He quickly moved to her side, hugging her as she hugged him back, both needing the other's comfort as the reality that they'd just seen someone they love basically die before them hit them.

Michelle just clutched Dean tighter, knowing what would be coming next.

The ball of black energy...

The two specks of white light...

It was the last piece of a puzzle.

She knew what had to happen now, and it scared her more than anything she'd ever faced.

~8~

Lucifer appeared in an old worn down room, a few men and women of varying ages standing behind him. He swung his arm, stretching it as he felt Sam fight within him.

"Sam," he shook his head, knowing Sam could hear him, "Come on. I can feel you...scratching away in there. Look...I'll take the gag off, ok?" he walked over to a mirror and looked in, watching as his reflection changed into Sam, glaring at him, "You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here."

"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out," Sam spat, "Do you understand me?"

"Such anger..." he smiled…but then it turned into a frown, "No…you're not angry anymore are you?" he smiled, laughing, realizing what he'd thought was anger was protectiveness, a desire to _stop_ him, "Oh my niece has been to work, hasn't she? But she's not here anymore. Young Skywalker, who are you really upset with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?"

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?" Sam glared.

"Not at all," he shook his head, "I've been waiting for you...for a long, _long_ time. Come on Sam, you have to admit…you can feel it, right?"

"What?"

"The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally."

"This feels pretty damn far from good."

"I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam," Lucifer tapped his head, "You can't lie to me. I see it all. How odd you always felt, how...out of place...in that _family_ of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care, at best. _I'm_ your real family."

"No, that's not true," Sam shook his head.

"It _is_. And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren't running _from them_. You were running _towards_ _me_."

"I'm not running anymore."

"No," Lucifer sighed, "Unfortunately you haven't been for a long time. Again, my niece must have had her work cut out, getting you to go from a child, desperately wanting to be normal, to a man willing to immerse himself in the supernatural to, how would she put it, make a difference?"

Sam smirked, "Actually, I take it back, I _am_ running."

"Oh?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"But not _to you_. I will ALWAYS be running towards_ Michelle_."

Lucifer shook his head, "This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. I let Dean live, didn't I? And Michelle? I _want_ them to live. I'll bring your folks back too. I want you to be _happy_, Sam."

"I don't want anything from y..."

"Really?" Lucifer scoffed lightly, "Not even a little payback?"

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Sam frowned.

"Look closely," he gestured behind him, "None of these little devils look familiar to you?"

Sam looked over, his frown deepening, "That's Mr. Bensman...one of my grade-school teachers."

"And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing," Lucifer nodded, "And Rachel...your prom date. Sam Winchester, _this_ is your life. Michelle was right you know. Azazel's gang has been watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"

He turned and walked towards the demons who remained still even as Lucifer slaughtered them for Sam.

~8~

"A 7.6 earthquake in portland, 8.1 in boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran," a news reporter announced as Dean stood before a TV store, his arm around Michelle's shoulder as they watched along with Bobby and Castiel, "The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll…"

"It's starting," Castiel commented before walking away.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby…" Michelle sighed.

Now was _not_ the time to fight amongst themselves.

"You don't have to be mean," Castiel retorted.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked, looking at the three of them, praying one of them had a plan.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol..." Castiel suggested, "Just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"Swell," Dean glared at him, stepping away from Michelle to talk to the men, "Thank you, Bukowski. I…I mean, how do we _stop_ it?"

"We don't. The only way to stop Lucifer is for Michael to face him. You say 'yes' to Michael and they will meet on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."

"Ok, well, where's this chosen field?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there's got to be _something_ that we can do!"

"The only thing we can do is wait for the end or say 'yes.'"

Dean shook his head, "There must be _another_ way," he didn't want to fight Sam, not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel frowned, "This is over."

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy, we are _not_ giving up! Bobby? Bobby?"

"There was never much hope to begin with," Bobby shrugged, coming to stand next to Dean, "I don't know what to do."

As the three men bickered amongst themselves none of them noticed Michelle close her eyes as she stood, stoic, before the TVs, a tear falling down her cheek as she gathered her strength. She knew she needed to tell them, but...she'd been hiding this from them for so long, she didn't know where to begin...

~8~

Chuck sat in his home, typing up what seemed to be the last 'Supernatural' book. He took a swig of his drink before rereading what he'd written. He'd been writing about the car, about the boys' adventures in it.

"'In between jobs," he read, "If they weren't too injured to enjoy it, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day, sometimes a week, if they were lucky. Though more so now that Michelle had joined them. They finished jobs quicker, were hurt less, healed faster when they were, except now they knew it was due to her angelic abilities helping them along. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother…half the time he's really trying to impress Michelle with his skills. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game, 18 hours to make a quick stop to Disneyland once. And when it was clear, Michelle would get them to park the car in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to the boys, though it was crystal clear to Michelle, that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, but they were never, in fact, homeless.'"

He grinned, rereading that last phrase, "That's a good line."

Just then his phone began to ring and he answered quickly, excited, "Mistress Magda?"

"Um, no, Chuck," came the voice of Dean Winchester on the other end.

"Oh, uh, Dean," his eyes widened as he leaned forward, "Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call."

"Who's Mistress Magda?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "She's a, uh, a…just a, uh...a close friend."

"Yeah, I'll bet, real close," he could practically hear the eye roll in Dean's voice, "Whatever happened to Becky?"

"Didn't work out," he sighed, "I had too much respect for her."

"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?"

"Ok, this _can't_ be why you called," Chuck said, getting uncomfortable with the jokes.

"Sam said 'yes.'"

"I know," he nodded to himself, "I saw it. I'm just working on the pages."

"Did you see where the title fight goes down?"

Chuck frowned, "The angels are keeping it top secret, _very_ hush-hush."

"Aw, crap…"

"Didn't you ask Michelle? She saw it in the vision she had before coming to hunt with you."

"She said she didn't see the final battle!"

"Actually, she _said_ she didn't see how it ended..." Chuck began, before adding quickly, "I can tell you if you want though, I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon, place called Stull Cemetery."

"Stull Ceme…wait," Dean sounded startled, "I know that. That's…that's an old bone yard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "It all has to end where it started, I guess."

"Alright, Chuck, look," Dean sighed, "You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?"

"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry."

"Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next?"

"I wish I did. But I…I just…I honestly _don't_ know. I mean, I knew how it happened before…"

"Before?" Dean asked, frown evident in his words.

"Before Michelle changed it."

"She_ changed _it?" Dean ground out.

"Michael was descending on Adam, remember?" Chuck tried to explain, "He was _supposed_ to take Adam, _Adam_ was supposed to fight Sam…but now…I can't tell."

"Damn it Mickey!"

"But…if it's any help. I can't see how it'll happen, because I don't know what Michelle's plan is."

"Michelle's…_plan_?" Dean breathed.

Chuck nodded even though Dean couldn't see it, "She has a plan Dean, one she's been working on the whole year…but I…"

"Gotta go Chuck," Dean called quickly before the phone went dead.

Chuck sighed and put the phone back down.

~8~

Dean stormed out of the car, nearly breaking the door as he shoved it open. He stalked down the alley towards where Michelle, Bobby, and Castiel were standing around, talking.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, seeing the murderous look on Dean's face.

Dean was _beyond_ pissed. All this time Michelle had a _plan_ and she'd just_ let_ Sam go off and say _yes_?! What _the hell_ was she _thinking_?!

"Something you want to tell me Michelle?" he glared at her, "'Cause Chuck seemed to imply you had some sort of trick up your sleeve for a while now…" Bobby and Castiel turned to look at her as she looked down, "Also said that you changed what was supposed to happen by saving Adam. Did you know? Did you?!"

"Yes!" she shouted, "Yes, I knew!"

"Michelle?" Bobby frowned, looking at her almost disappointed.

She took a breath, "I didn't just see you and Sam break the seals in my vision," she began, "I saw the battle...the _whole_ battle..." she shook her head, "I saw what happened_ after_ it…"

"And?" Dean asked, trying to wrap his head around what could _possibly_ make her let Sam say yes.

"Michael took Adam," she explained, recalling the dream, "And he faced Sam, who'd said yes to Lucifer. It was the same plan, jump in the hole…but it didn't work…"

"And you let Sam say yes anyway?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, let the girl talk!" Bobby snapped as Michelle flinched at Dean.

"They faced each other and Sam eventually _did_ jump in the hole…" she said, "But _after_ he killed Castiel…" Castiel's eyes widened in shock at that. He knew she'd had a vision, but she never told him exactly what it was, "And Bobby…" Bobby's mouth dropped open, "And beat you to within an inch of your life Dean," she finished looking at him, "And it got _worse_."

"How?" Dean breathed.

"Sam came back. But he was _different_, his soul was trapped in Hell. He didn't have a _soul_ Dean! Sam took Adam with him, there was anarchy in Heaven without Michael there, Crowley was taking over Hell, demons were running amuck, Sam was half-working for Crowley when he reunited with you! Castiel went off the deep end, trying to set himself up as the next god by absorbing the souls in Purgatory! Bobby was killed and became a vengeful spirit! The angels just kept screwing with everything! Eve was freed. The Leviathans were freed. _Everything_ was just going to hell on Earth, everything was messed up. I _had_ to _stop_ it!"

"Well what are we supposed to do _now_?" Dean demanded, "Adam's _dead_, he's not Michael, how the hell are we supposed to stop Lucifer?!"

"Adam's dead," Michelle agreed, before steeling herself for what she had to say next, "But _you're_ not."

Dean blinked, shocked that Michelle was now telling him to say 'yes' to Michael.

"No," he shook his head, he wouldn't kill his brother, "Not a chance."

"It _has_ to be you Dean," Michelle continued softly, "Because…if you say yes…there's a _better_ future out there."

"How?" he nearly spat.

How could a future without Sam be _better_?

"I have a plan that will save _both_ of you. But I _need_ you to say _yes_."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you," she said, holding up a hand when Dean made a move to argue, "It's one of those rare times where I _can't_ tell you Dean. If I do, then Michael will know what it is…and he _can't _know. You need to _trust_ me."

Dean swallowed hard looking at her, considering her words.

Michelle, seeing his struggle, took a breath and continued, "I_ swear_ you will have your brother back. I _promise_ both you _and Sam_ will walk away from this and the angels will leave you alone. _I promise_."

"Ok," Dean said, nodding, "You didn't have to promise anything…after all this time…I figure I sort of owe you for a lot. And I do, trust you, that is."

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging him quickly.

"But…" he blinked mid-hug, pulling away to look at her, "You said _Sam_ and _I_ will be ok…will you?"

She stepped back, moving her hands behind her as she nodded, "Of course."

Dean frowned, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Dean nodded before sighing, "Come on Cas, call me up an angel."

He walked away, with Castiel following, to prepare to say yes. Bobby looked over at her, "You sure about this plan of yours baby girl?"

She nodded.

He sighed and turned to follow after the boys.

As soon as Bobby's back was turned, she uncrossed her fingers from behind her back. She was sure about most of the things she'd promised Dean, most definitely not the last one though.

~8~

Lucifer stood in the middle of the cemetery, waiting, when suddenly Dean, or should he say Michael, appeared, "It's good to see you Michael."

"You too," Michael replied, "It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No," Lucifer frowned, "Not really."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lucifer replied, smiling a bit, "A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "Me too."

"Then why are we?"

"Oh, you_ know_ why!" Michael glared, "I have no choice, after what you did."

"What _I _did?" Lucifer asked, incredulous, "What if it's not _my_ fault?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made _everything_, which means he _made me_ who I am! God _wanted_ the devil."

"So?" Michael shook his head.

"So _why_? And why_ make_ us _fight_? I just can't figure out the _point_."

"What's your point?" Michael frowned, for someone so evil Lucifer seemed far too reluctant to fight his brother.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of dad's _tests_. And we don't even know the answer," Michael tensed, some faint recollection of Dean's flaring to life, a whisper from Joshua, before it faded, "We're _brothers_. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

"I'm sorry," Michael shook his head, "I…I _can't_ do that. I'm a _good son_, and I have my orders."

"But you don't have to _follow_ them!"

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel?" he nearly spat, "Now? I'm _not_ like you."

"Please, Michael…" Lucifer nearly begged.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were _together_. We were _happy_. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our father leave, knowing you'd come back made him leave us."

"No one makes dad do anything. He is doing this _to_ us."

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I _have_ to kill you."

"If _that's_ the way it's got to be..." Lucifer nodded, "Then I'd like to see you try."

Michael was silent a moment before he lunged at his brother…

The Apocalypse had begun.

~8~

Michelle was silent as she stood in the alley. Dean had disappeared moments ago, after Michael had descended, and there she was…waiting. She looked up at the sky, it was morning now…soon it would start and she'd have to implement her plan.

Suddenly the sky went dark, an eerie red hue amongst the clouds. Michelle gasped, feeling a flash of warmth surge through her, and quickly ran to Castiel, "Cas…send me to the cemetery," she said, taking his hands.

"I can't," he frowned, "I don't have the power..."

"You do now," she said, her hand glowing just a tiny bit, "Enough to send me there."

"Michelle, no," Bobby started, not wanting her to wander into the middle of the smack down of the century alone.

"I have to," she said quietly. She looked back at Castiel, who nodded and placed two fingers on her forehead…

And then she was standing on the side of a war zone.

Trees were uprooted, gravestones were broken, the ground was cracked, fires were everywhere. She looked up to see Sam and Dean…no, Lucifer and Michael…dealing blows. Michael threw a hefty punch, knocking Lucifer back. But before Michael could advance on him, Lucifer had reappeared before him, sending him flying back with a swift uppercut. Michael went flying through the air, crashing through the few remaining upright trees and collapsing on the ground.

Lucifer took a step towards his brother when…

"Lucifer!" Michelle shouted

He spun around to see Michelle standing behind him, about twenty feet away. He shook his head at her sadly, she was interfering with his fun…all bets were off now, she was fair game. He reached out a hand, causing vast amounts of pain to race up the girl's spine. She screamed, falling to her knees as cuts appeared on her body, her nose began bleeding. He dropped his hand as she slumped forward, panting.

"Such a disappointment," Lucifer commented, before raising his left hand to finish her off when…

What little light there was left glinted on a piece of metal on his ring finger.

Sam could see the wedding ring he wore…that tiny piece of metal that represented Michelle's love for him and his for her…suddenly a rush of images flew through his mind, of Castiel, of Bobby, of Dean, but more importantly, of Michelle…the girl who had found her way onto a battlefield for him. The images came faster, her smiling, laughing, crying, sleeping, hunting, fighting, researching, hurt, happy…married…the last image, the sight of Michelle just before he was to 'kiss the bride' faded and he was Sam again.

He grabbed his arm, pulling it back as he fell to his knees, "Michelle!" he shouted as she looked up, "I've got him…whatever you're planning, do it _now_!"

She nodded before reaching out, with both hands now glowing, Michael watched as a light flew out of her hands and struck Sam, hitting him in his chest, a wind rippling out of it from the sheer power of it. She pushed, the light passing _through_ Sam. He watched as Sam fell to the ground, unconscious, but a swirl of black energy remained, the light striking it in the chest…Lucifer.

She had pushed the angel right out of him.

The sight of his brother was off-putting for the angel. Where once there was a brilliant white light, was now a dark cloud, the only true light where two small holes where the eyes should have been, eyes now narrowed slits, glaring at Michelle.

Michelle panted, half-hunched over, the light now up to her shoulders.

Michael watched as she scrunched her eyes shut and pushed herself to her feet, pushing the light out farther…the glow spreading throughout her body till it she was faintly glowing herself. He heard a scream of pain and looked over to see that the light hitting Lucifer in the chest, the wind billowing from it, was causing the dark cloud to ripple around it, a faint light starting to expand from where Michelle's power touched. His eyes widened as he watched the wind the power was creating blow at Lucifer, pushing through him as it had Sam, but this time pushing the dark cloud back with it. As Lucifer screamed the cloud seemed to grow angry, clinging to its host.

Michelle grunted, her foot slipping, as she was pushed back by the cloud's resistance, but she didn't give up.

Michael gasped as the light around Michelle started to flicker, growing stronger and brighter each time, "Michelle!" he shouted, realizing what she was going to do…she was putting her all into _one final push_, "Don't! It'll kill you!"

Michelle, despite the violent gusts around her and the pain coursing through her body, the pounding in her ears in time with her heart that was on the verge of giving out, managed to hear him. She turned her head, looking at her father, tears streaming down her face.

"I know," she whispered, though he heard her anyway.

She turned and, with a strangled cry, pushed the light out with all her might. The dark cloud was forced completely away from Lucifer, who fell to the ground, a faint ball of white light, hovering just inches above the ground.

Michelle fell to her knees as the wind and light pushed the shadow back…a moment later the cloud exploded in a rain of fire and ash.

Michelle fell to the ground.

A split second later Dean's body fell to the ground, a light shooting off towards the small ball that was Lucifer, grabbing it and lifting it up to the sky, through the dark clouds that had culminated, breaking through to let a ray of light down which slowly spread over the cemetery till it was a beautiful day once more.

~8~

Dean groaned as he blinked awake, feeling much like he'd been run over by a car or had _the worst_ hangover of his life…and he'd had some pretty _bad_ ones. He rubbed his head, blinking as he looked around, everything coming into focus. He was lying on the ground in a cemetery…why was he in a cemetery agai…SAM!

He sat up quickly, ignoring the stabbing pain in his head that came with the movement, to see Sam lying a few feet away, on his side. He scrambled to his brother, checking him, almost laughing in relief when he felt a pulse beneath his fingers.

"Sam!" he shouted, shaking his brother, "Sammy!"

Sam winced at the feeling of being shoved and slowly opened his eyes to see Dean leaning over him, "Dean? Wha..." he groaned, feeling the pain as well.

"Is it you?" Dean asked, eyeing him closely, it _seemed _like Sam. Something _had_ been off when Lucifer had been in him before, he hadn't truly believed it was Sam at first either, and he'd been right. But this…_this_ was his brother. He just _knew_ it.

"Yeah," he nodded, sitting up, he moved to rub his forehead as Dean had done, when a glint caught his eye. He looked down at his hand, seeing the ring on his finger, and his eyes widened, "Michelle!" he called, looking around for her.

"What?" Dean frowned, seeing the absolute terror in his brother's eyes.

"She was _here_!" Sam told him, turning to look over his shoulder, "No!" he shouted, quickly pushing himself up to run to where the prone form of Michelle was lying. He skid down onto the ground, scooping her into his arms, "Michelle!"

Dean quickly knelt on her other side, reaching out to feel for a pulse…his stomach dropping when he realized there was none, "Sam…" he said slowly, not sure how to tell his brother.

"No!" Sam shook his head, realizing what Dean was saying, "No, she's _not_ dead! She _can't_ be!"

"She's cold," Dean replied…however long they'd been out, he could bet she'd been gone that long. He cursed the angels, he couldn't remember a _single thing_ about what had happened, how she'd ended up that way.

"No…she's…it's just the chill," Sam argued, pulling his coat off to put it over her like a blanket, "It's chilly out…she was lying there a while, she's just chilled."

"Sam…" Dean began.

"She's _not_ _dead_!" Sam nearly snarled at his brother, cradling Michelle to him, rocking her back and forth, tears in his eyes. But he_ knew _the truth, she was gone…and it _hurt_. It hurt _so much_ _more _than Jessica, than any woman he'd ever lost before, "No…" he sobbed, hunching in on himself.

"Sam!" someone called, they looked up to see Bobby and Castiel running over to them, "Dean!"

"Oh no…" Castiel breathed, seeing Michelle lying there, paler than death.

"What…" Bobby shook his head, unwilling to believe his eyes.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked, his mind still trying to process what was happening.

"I felt my powers return," Castiel said.

He'd been standing in the alley, praying for Michelle's safety, just_ knowing_ from the last look she'd given him that…it was too..._final_...when he'd suddenly felt a warmth spread through him, his powers, he'd been returned to his place as an angel. He'd immediately zapped him and Bobby to the cemetery…this was _not _what he'd been hoping and praying to find.

"Can you save her?" Sam looked up, "Bring her back?"

Castiel looked down at her and blinked, shaking his head slowly, "No…" he sounded stunned, "I can't."

"Why the hell not?!" Dean demanded, glaring up at him.

"It is beyond his power," a voice said from beside them.

They looked over to see a man who looked similar to their father though with a different nose and brown hair, Dean vaguely recognized him as their paternal grandfather. But he was standing beside another man, who looked just like a healthy Nick.

Just as Dean was about to demand who the hell they were, Castiel spoke, his voice filled with awe, "Michael."

"Michael?" Dean turned to look at his grandfather look-a-like and then to the next man who looked incredibly guilt ridden and sorrowful, "Lucifer?"

Sam growled and, had it not been for Michelle locked in his arms, would have lunged at the man, corporeal or not.

"Heal her, now!" Dean demanded, glaring at them.

"We can't," Michael said.

"It's your fault she's dead!" Dean growled, "Now heal her!"

"It's beyond even our power. What she did…" he shook his head, staring down at Michelle in a sad sort of awe.

"What _did_ she do?" Bobby asked, tears actually falling from his eyes as he quickly tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed, but failed miserably.

"She pushed Lucifer out of Sam," Michael replied, before placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, squeezing it in what seemed like a reassuring manner, "And then...she pushed an evil _out_ of _Lucifer_."

"I thought Lucifer _was_ evil, period," Dean cut in, having gotten that much of a sense from vague recollections of his time as an angel condom.

"As did I," Michael nodded, "But I was _wrong_. We _all_ were."

"Lucifer was..._possessed_?" Castiel frowned, not having thought it was possible.

Lucifer nodded, "You remember the legends brother," he said quickly, his voice thick with regret, "Of the evil that existed opposite our father?" Castiel nodded. It was the equivalent of the boogie man to angels, an evil that had been there as long as God, where there was light, there was also dark, "It took hold of me…it…" he swallowed hard, his eyes filled with tears, "It made me do such…horrible…" he couldn't even finish speaking as he looked down at Michelle, the result of all his actions.

She was dead, his brother's daughter, his niece, the wife of his vessel…because of _him_.

"The last push she made to free Lucifer took more power than she had," Michael continued, "She had to put everything into it, her heart, her life, her soul, her essence, her energy, her mind, _everything _she had, all her strength, focused on that one task…everything she had was used, everything is no more."

"No…" Castiel breathed.

"What?" Dean looked up sharply.

"She's gone," Castiel replied in shock, "Everything that ever made her Michelle was destroyed in the blast. Her heart, her mind, her soul…it's all _gone_," he looked down at the girl, "That's a shell…a body…an empty one…"

Sam let out a shuddered breath as he pulled Michelle more firmly to him.

"She has done much for us, and for you," Michael continued after a moment, "Not only has she returned my brother to us, but she has destroyed the First Evil, and she has broken the curse upon your family."

"What?" Dean looked up, startled, "How?"

"I tried to tell you boys," a voice said.

They looked over to see Gabriel standing there, in the flesh, looking like he hadn't been killed by his brother.

"Gabriel," Lucifer breathed, relieved to see his brother alive, but feeling imminently guilty for what he'd done.

Gabriel just smirked, "Hey bro," he smiled, that one gesture letting Lucifer know he didn't blame him. He turned back to the boys, "You had to stop sacrificing _yourselves_ for _each other_. Someone _outside_ your family had to feel you deserved to be forgiven. THEY had to sacrifice themselves for each of you to free you," Sam and Dean looked at him, stunned, "Some trick," he whistled, "Most people can only sacrifice themselves _once_."

"What?" Sam breathed.

"She gave up her soul for Dean when she went to Hell," Castiel said, it was the one plan Michelle HAD let him in on, "It was the first step."

"She gave up her life for Sam," Michael added, his eyes still on her, full of sorrow.

"But Adam?" Dean shook his head.

"You didn't think she came out from that confrontation completely unscathed did you?" Gabriel asked incredulously, "When she pulled Adam out she went against her father's plan, she disobeyed her father's will. She sacrificed her rights to salvation because of that," he shook his head sadly, "When she died, she wouldn't be allowed into Heaven. But she did it anyway. Her soul, her life, and her afterlife, for your family," he looked up at the boys, "Curse is over. I can't believe she figured it out."

"Of course she did," a voice said from behind them, "It was my gift to her," they turned around to see Chuck standing there, "An innate knowledge of the divine and a way to _use_ that knowledge."

"Chuck?" Dean squinted. There was something...different...about the man. He was standing straighter, more confident, and decked out all in white.

Chuck smiled, "You didn't think I'd let the child of one of my angels enter this battle unprepared did you?"

"God?" Castiel asked, eyes wide.

"Castiel," Chuck greeted with a nod, "She gave up more than just that," he continued, "From the time she was a child, she _knew_ she would die in this battle."

"If she was going, it would be on her terms," Gabriel said, echoing his words to Michelle before he himself had died.

Dean felt a cold pit settle in his stomach, even then Michelle knew she was going to die for them. Sam could only squeeze his eyes shut, realizing now, all that talk about wanting a wedding…it hadn't been to convince _herself_ that he'd be ok, it had been to make _him_ think _she _would be ok.

"She was planning how the last year or so," Chuck nodded.

"But…" Dean shook his head, "If she knew _she _was going to do _this_…why go after the Horsemen?" he looked at Gabriel, the angel who told them to do it.

"I always had a suspicion that this…" he gestured around vaguely, "Was never about you two boys," he admitted, "It was about Michelle. It was a test for _her_, right?" he looked over at Chuck.

Chuck nodded, "She represented the best of both my creations, human and angel. Her actions would decide who was worthy to be saved, luckily, it was both of you. Her angelic powers driven by such human _love_."

Gabriel nodded, turning back to the boys, "The closer the Apocalypse got, the stronger she got. But she needed to _test_ her strength, SHE needed to be the one to face the Horsemen. Only when she was able to face them all, and win, would she be ready to face Lucifer, to save him apparently. It was all a test for her. It was a progression, with each Horseman using more of her powers to face."

"But Death?" Dean shook his head, "Death _gave_ us his ring."

Gabriel just whistled, "Hell, just to _face_ him and come away alive is a feat," he looked meaningfully at Dean, "She _touched_ him, Dean, she _shook Death's hand_. She faced death, stared him in the face, and accepted it. No one touches Death without dropping dead."

"She broke her promise to him too then," Dean muttered, looking down at Michelle.

She'd promised she'd be ok…and now she was dead. The _one_ promise she _didn't_ keep was the one they _needed_ her to more than anything.

"Not really," Gabriel shrugged, "When Death told her that Sam was the only one who could stop Lucifer, he meant he was the only one strong enough to hold him off so Michelle could 'do what must be done' to stop him. And she did what had to be done."

"Can you help her?" Sam asked suddenly, looking up at Chuck, "Please, I don't care if I have to be cursed again, just bring her back," Dean nodded in agreement, seeing the heartbreak in his brother's eyes.

"She gave up everything she had to save you," Chuck repeated, "Her_ soul_ was _destroyed_."

Sam turned his gaze back to Michelle, his heart breaking all over again, the small shred of hope…

"But luckily," Chuck continued, grinning, "I _am_ God, I can do pretty much anything," the boys looked up at him quickly as Chuck just crouched down and placed two fingers on Michelle's forehead.

A moment later Michelle breathed in deeply, her eyes still shut, "Thanks Chuck," she said, breathing out, before blinking as she opened her eyes.

"You _knew_?" Dean demanded, stunned by the revelation that Michelle knew Chuck had been God the whole time…however Sam's reaction was far different.

He'd grabbed Michelle into his arms, pulling her into a tight hug, holding her as though afraid she would disappear if he let go. He'd come _so close_ to losing her, to _truly_ losing her, as in 'never coming back' losing her…never ever, EVER again, he _swore_ it. With every fiber of his being he would keep her with him till they both died of ridiculously old age…

Michelle smiled softly, hugging Sam just as tightly. She'd had a _sliver_ of hope that she might somehow come back, but she'd known she was most likely not going to. She knew what she was giving up to save the brothers, to save her father and uncle, her family…the world…but she'd come to terms with it…now though, being back…she couldn't help but feel gratitude at Chuck/God for allowing her back.

Sam helped her to her feet, holding her close even as Michael approached her. She eyed her father warily at first, unsure of what to do or say to the man she'd never known.

Luckily Michael took care of that.

He reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I'm _so_ glad you are alright."

"You are?" Michelle asked, stunned. That was _not_ what she was expecting.

"You are my daughter and I _love_ you," Michael said, pulling back to stare her in the eye, the truth of his words shining through.

"But…" Michelle shook her head, "I thought I was a mistake?"

It was the only reason she could come up with as a child for why he'd never had a part in her life at all. Why Castiel and Gabriel had been there for her more than he ever had.

"No," Michael shook his head quickly, "You were a_ reward_."

He knew his actions, or seeming lack thereof, had affected her deeply. His absence in her life left her feeling as though she were lacking. He knew his reaction to Uriel attacking her in the past with Anna must have cemented that, but he _couldn't_ react to her being hurt. She hadn't told the boys yet that he was her father. And it had been willed by God upon her conception that only she could _tell_ others about her parentage, all the angels knowing how dangerous her life would be not just as a Hunter, but should the wrong people, demons, or creatures learn who and what she was. He'd had to act unaffected when he'd seen her hurt. To be too outwardly concerned, given what the brothers thought of him at that point, that he was an unfeeling soldier, would have made them too suspicious too early. He'd had to keep him himself out of her life for that same reason. Archangels, save Gabriel, hardly EVER came to Earth. If he appeared just to visit a little girl, that would have tipped off the demons and he'd be damned if _he_ was the reason his daughter was hunted. Everything he'd done had been to _protect_ her.

Chuck nodded when Michelle looked at him for confirmation, "I gave him the chance to create a child, you," he told her.

He knew what her parents had told her, a story of a rebellion in Heaven, of Michael being thrown out in the process, forgetting his angelic roots...it was a story Michael had told her parents when he had visited them as John Winchester. It was the story the angel _wanted_ them to tell her. In truth, Michael had fallen from Heaven, with his Grace intact, upon the blessing from _him_ that this action would lead to a child. It had been left in God's...well, his...hands after that. He'd arranged for Micael to fall into Miles Davidson, the force of the fall _did_ lead to amnesia. It had been planned that way. He wanted Michael to experience _genuine love_, to conceive a child out of that love and not just because he thought his father willed it. Making Michael forget had allowed the angel to fall in love, to have that child. Michael's story about the rebellion, it had been his own way of letting Michelle know that she'd been conceived out of love, so she wouldn't feel like her birth had just been the result of another order as Michael had let himself fall due to _his_ words and promise.

"You're Michael's shield not because you allow him to fight through protecting the sword," Chuck continued, "But because you give him a _reason _to fight."

Michelle blinked back a few tears, the brothers smiling at her, happy to know that she could no longer think of herself as a mistake. Bobby strode up to her as soon as Michael had stepped back, hugging her as well, happy she was alive. This was then followed by Dean, then Castiel, and even Gabriel.

Chuck stood back, watching with a pleased look on his face, when Lucifer stepped forward.

"Michelle…" he said quietly. Sam and Dean tensed, still not too trusting of the once-damned angel. Michelle just turned to him as Sam pulled her back into his arms, "How did you know? That the First Evil had possessed me…not even _my brothers_ knew."

"As ironic as it is…" she began, "It was actually something Zachariah said that got the thought in my mind that something was wrong."

"Zachariah?" Dean frowned, the douche-angel?

She nodded, "The first thing he said to us once Lucifer was free was that Michael had to defeat the_ serpent_…but he didn't say _Lucifer_. It almost sounded like they were two separate entities. And there were references in some lore that the serpent in the garden that tricked Eve _wasn't _Lucifer. So it made me wonder who it was and if it had any sort of connection to Lucifer at all, which it did, but not in the way you think.

"There was also how Lucifer spoke, like an angel, not a human," she continued, "The longer an angel is away from Heaven the more human he should get, act, sound, like with Gabriel or Cas, but Lucifer _still_ spoke like one even after _millenia_. So I started thinking that something was keeping him in a perpetual state, a stasis, from when he _was_ an angel. So he _had_ to have been possessed when he was _still _an angel of the Lord…but how? When?

"When we went to the supposed-future, the Lucifer there said something about how he wouldn't bow to the humans because they were flawed," she added, "But humans weren't considered flawed till after they _ate_ the apple and were _cast out_ of Eden. Which meant the fall of Lucifer actually had to have happened_ after_ that! Meaning the snake _couldn't_ be Lucifer. So what was it?

"I did some digging and found out that there were a few obscure references in other older religions of a great evil being represented as a snake…so I did more research on that evil and found out that there was a great evil at the beginning of time that opposed the light, God. But that this evil couldn't exist without something to latch onto, like a parasite. It _had_ to have a_ host_. Even a split _second_ without one could destroy it. It latched itself onto the shadow of God, the evil that existed opposite him, till he created Eden and the animals, where it grabbed hold of a snake, the one from the Tree of Knowledge.

"After Adam and Eve were cast out, light was brought to the garden to cleanse it of the impurities Adam and Eve had unleashed on the world, to keep the garden pure. The light would have had to been borne by the _light bearer_, Lucifer. I guessed that when he came to the garden, somehow, the evil jumped from the snake to Lucifer when he tried to banish it…and then it just spread its influence through the angels like a disease. But it stuck to Lucifer as its primary host, merging with his spirit…when he possessed Sam, a corporeal body as opposed to an angel's spiritual one, it merged with Sam's _blood_, which made it more corporeal, solid enough for me to cast it out…

"And then there was the demon blood. Why would Lucifer, an archangel, need his vessel to ingest demon blood but not Michael and _his _vessel. It had to be that there was something _more _that needed to be contained, a _second_ element. For one angel to take a host is fine, but two entities would be something that explained needing demon blood to sustain the host. "

She looked over to see everyone except Chuck staring at her, half-awed, half-shocked.

Chuck just nodded, "And half that information, all the bits about the First Evil and how it sustained itself, can't be found in any book. Part of my gift to her, she just_ knows_ everything about Heaven, about angels, about creation, some things not even the angels know," he smiled softly at his sons, "I wanted this to be _over_ too, you know."

He just wanted his sons, his family, back together again.

"Is that how you knew he was God?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Michelle. Even _he_ hadn't known and he had been an angel at the time.

"Kind of," Michelle said, "Remember how I could see flickering angel wings _behind _him but not _on_ him?" Castiel and the brothers nodded, "I wasn't exactly clear about the _number_ of wings…you assumed I saw one set, but I saw_ thousands_. Only _one_ person would be _that _connected to angels. God."

"Just how much have you 'not been clear' about?" Dean demanded, turning a hard look on her, "I want the truth, now, Mickey."

He'd had enough of all the secrets and lies. Sure, right now, he was just so relieved that Michelle was alive and Sam was alive and they were all free, but still…part of him felt like a failed older brother, that he hadn't known what she was planning.

She smiled softly, "Part of the perks of being part human, I can lie," she laughed a bit before sighing, "My dad was completely German, not a speck of French in him, his middle name was Joseph not Michelle, I _was_ named after my father though," she nodded over at Michael, "And that was basically the sum of the lies you didn't find out the truth about."

Dean thought back. It was true, pretty much everything he'd suspected she was hiding they _did _find out about. Her time in Hell, her parentage, her powers, her plan to save them all.

Chuck smiled before stepping up, his face solemn, "Michelle, I'm sorry but…you need to make a choice…"

"About what this time?" she asked, almost dreading the oncoming question.

"Wait!" Dean cut in, looking over at Michael, "You said there was no such thing as freewill."

"Of course there's freewill," Michelle smiled lightly at Dean.

"But…" Dean shook his head, recalling her previous words.

"You _always_ have a choice Dean. When they say that they know where it will lead…it's not that you_ don't_ have a choice, it's just that…well, this is _God _we're talking about. He made all of us, he knows us so well that he knows what we'll pick. That's all Michael meant by seeing the final outcome."

Chuck nodded, "She's right. For example, I knew Michelle would die in this battle because the amount of power needed to save Lucifer would kill her. But would she be the Michelle you know if she _didn't_ try to save the both of you?" he looked at Dean and Sam, the latter who still hadn't let Michelle step out of his arms.

"No," Sam whispered, hugging her closer.

"There you go," Chuck nodded, "She _had_ a choice, but I knew which one she'd make," he laughed a little, "Seems like she's always had the most important decisions to make."

"Like what?" Dean asked, suspecting this wasn't the first time God had given her a choice.

"We gave her a choice once, sent to her in a dream when she was three, to help fight in the Apocalypse, or to forget the dream and live on as a normal girl."

"My parents really _did_ want to settle down," Michelle looked up at Sam, "Wanted me to have a chance at normal."

Castiel smiled, he'd been the angel assigned to offer her that choice, "She got up from her bed, walked downstairs to where her parents were, and told them she knew monsters were real and to teach her how to fight them."

"So…that's what you meant when you talked to Jesse," Dean looked at her, "About the choices and expectations on children."

She nodded sadly, recalling that whole situation…but then smiled softly as she recalled that, now that Lucifer was free and the First Evil was gone, so were the boy's powers. He'd be a normal boy again.

"We gave her another choice," Chuck continued, "When you two opened the Devil's Gate, we sent her a vision of what was coming, of you two, the first and last seal, the final battle…she could either ignore it or help you."

"I got up, packed my bags, and went to find you," Michelle smiled, leaning back into Sam's embrace, _very_ happy she'd made that choice.

"When she returned from Hell we offered to take her to Heaven and heal her, or she could return to you and try to protect the seals."

"I headed down the road towards South Dakota."

"And I offered her the power to recharge Castiel enough to get her here, even knowing she would die if she came."

"As you can see, I appeared out of nowhere."

Chuck looked thoughtful a moment, "You know…you never really ever gave us an actual_ answer_. You just got up and went."

She looked over at him, "Was there even a _question_? Fighting for good in the Apocalypse, saving two brothers from an extra burden, helping try to stop the end of the world, saving my husband and my brother…there was absolutely no question what anyone would pick."

Chuck smiled at her, more like beamed proudly, "And _that's_ why good won."

Michelle actually blushed at that.

"But, back to point, one _final_ choice," Chuck turned to Michelle seriously, though also promising her an end to being the pawn they had made her all her life. He knew, as strong as she was, she had spent her life knowing she was meant to be Heaven's warrior, fighting on the same side as a father she thought hated her, knowing her life would end during the Apocalypse. She had been more than a little resentful of that at times, and rightly so. It had been more than anyone, even him, had a right to ask of a child. But there she was, pushing past it, finding the strength to fight for good, and so, he could promise her this, one last decision to make before they left her in peace, "Since you _did_ die," he smiled softly at how the brothers and Bobby winced at that, "You can stay here and remain on Earth, or continue on and go to Heaven."

Michelle frowned, taking a step before the brothers to face Chuck, "So…I need to pick between going to Heaven and seeing my parents, my friends, my family, reliving my happiest memories, at peace, in paradise, forever…or staying here, fighting and hunting, getting injured, never knowing if I'm going to die, living in cheap motel rooms, eating greasy food, with Dean's immaturity and Sam's gas? Is there even a _question_?"

Sam and Dean looked down, frowning, Sam with tears in his eyes, when you put it _that _way…there really _was_ no question.

Michelle stepped back with a smile, linking her arms with theirs, "My boys, any day."

Sam and Dean's heads snapped up to look at her, stunned.

She just smiled at them.

"What?" Dean breathed.

"Someone's gotta keep you alive on hunts," Michelle reasoned to him before turning to see Sam, tears glistening in his eyes, "And I _just_ got you, I'm not about to lose you _now_," she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss, "Marriage is _forever_, Sam…I still want that wedding though."

Sam just laughed before pulling Michelle up into his arms and spinning her around.

Dean looked over to see Chuck watching with an unsurprised smile.

"You knew she'd pick us right?" Dean asked, Chuck nodded as Sam set Michelle back down, "Then why offer it?"

Chuck shrugged, "Why not? Just because _I_ know what you'll pick doesn't mean _you_ always know. _You _have to make the decision and understand _why_. That's all life is, a mess of decisions that lead towards happiness and purpose. And personally," he smiled more, "I love watching all of you come to the decisions on your own. Like Gabriel said, you_ are_ flawed, but you try _so hard_ to be _better_. You really _are _amazing creations."

Dean smiled, feeling more than a bit proud, not just of him but of all of humanity.

Chuck took a deep breath, "Well, looks like my work here is done," he looked up at the sky, "I'm a bit homesick, Earth is amazing in it's own right, but Heaven…Heaven is _home_."

Dean nodded, understanding completely. Nothing ever beat your home.

Chuck walked over to Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, hugging his sons in turn, having not seen them in _ages_. Not even when he'd been parading around as a prophet. Only one was born every lifetime now. It used to be more, but the only angels that could be trusted to protect a prophet were archangels. Gabriel was running around on Earth and already protecting someone else, Lucifer was possessed and trapped in Hell, Michael couldn't be tethered to him as he knew Michelle would eventually cross paths with 'Chuck' so Raphael had been left to guard the prophet version of him. Now though, he had his boys back. Well..._most_ of them...

Dean turned to Castiel, who was still staring at Chuck in shock, "What are you gonna do now?" he asked the angel, as Michelle, Sam, and Bobby walked over with him.

"Return to Heaven, I suppose," Castiel answered, shaking himself out of his thoughts and turning to them.

Michelle smiled, stepping forward to hug the angel briefly, "I'm happy for you."

She knew how hard it had been for Castiel to be cut off. Secretly, it was her opinion that this whole test for her might have had a small bit of it be a test for Castiel too. He had to continue on, even when everything was against him, when things looked darkest he still had to hope it would work out…he'd truly proved himself to be an angel through it all. Not to mention her boys. Sam and Dean had been tested every which way through it all, dealing with contracts running out, demon blood, Lilith, the Apocalypse, they'd been tested in their own way while also providing her with strength to face her own challenges.

"Oh, before I go," Chuck called, walking over, "Two quick things," they turned to face him, expectantly, he stepped up to Michelle and smiled, "I have something I want to give you," he reached out and put two fingers on her forehead for a moment before pulling away.

Michelle opened her eyes. The boys watched as they widened, looking stunned and grateful.

"What happened?" Sam asked, a bit concerned.

"He healed me…" Michelle breathed, "From Hell, he healed all of that."

Dean blinked, "But isn't that supposed to take like...more than fifteen years?"

Chuck laughed, "I made the world in _7 days_ Dean, I'm pretty sure I can do something like _this_ in _seconds_," Dean looked down, bashful at that, "And before you say something," Chuck looked at Sam, who was about to open his mouth, "Yes, there _are_ rocks that are _millions_ of years old, I love seeing all of you come up with your own conclusions and debates or just keeping faith," Chuck laughed, "Besides, millions of years _could_ be like a day for me, right?"

Sam smiled, his unasked question being answered. One thing was for sure, Chuck...God...whatever he wanted to be called...had a certain sense of humor.

"And second?" Michelle asked, getting them back to point.

"Right," he nodded, "It seems I have a position for an archangel available."

"So then Raphael's…" Michelle began.

"I know _everything_ he did," he nodded, having learned that Raphael had been in league with Zachariah from the start to kick off the Apocalypse, of his two remaining archangels, he had been the one to doubt, to start the Apocalypse because he was tired of waiting, patience was a virtue the angel didn't have, and he couldn't have that, "As Joshua said," he grew serious, "You know how I can get with that whole wrath thing," Sam and Dean swallowed at that, but Chuck just brightened and turned to Castiel, "What do you say Castiel? I think you've earned a promotion."

They looked at Castiel, who looked on the verge of passing out at the offer, if that were possible for an angel. He was staring at Chuck, wide eyed, in shock, his mouth actually hanging open. They waited a few moments but Castiel still remained frozen.

"Cas," Michelle nudged him.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, blinking as he snapped out of it, "It would be an _honor_."

Chuck nodded, "Good," he snapped his finger and there was a bright light. When it cleared Castiel was standing there, looking just as he always did, but with Jimmy's body lying on the ground.

"What the…" Dean breathed.

"Archangels are more powerful than regular angels," Michelle told him as Castiel knelt down and placed two fingers on Jimmy's head, the man disappearing, "They can _appear_ without a physical form."

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"I sent him home," Castiel replied, standing up, "Michelle _did_ promise he would be returned when this was over."

Michelle smiled, that she had, "Thanks Cas."

Castiel nodded before turning and walking over to stand by the other archangels.

"See ya round," Chuck smiled, nodding his goodbyes to them before snapping his fingers.

They were gone, leaving Sam, Michelle, Dean, and Bobby standing in Bobby's study once again.

~8~

Sam was taking _nothing_ for granted when it came to Michelle. She wanted a wedding, he gave her a wedding. They'd decided to hold it at her house, having a yard that was expansive and not filled with scrap cars. They'd sent out invitations via phone calls to all the Hunters they could think of that were still alive, even some who had retired, like Martin who, they'd learned, had checked himself out of the mental hospital a week or so after they'd left. They also didn't forget a few non-Hunter friends they'd made over the years, like Pamela.

And now it was time for the actual ceremony. There were chairs set up on either side of a small aisle that led to a white sort of tent/altar. There were quite a few Hunters on Sam's side as well as on Michelle's. All the Hunters they'd called said they would come and come they did. It wasn't often that Hunters found happiness so they took _every _opportunity they could to recall the good times when they could. And two of their own tying the knot was good enough for them, especially since it was a _Davidson_ and a _Winchester_ doing it, this was _not _something _any_ Hunter would miss for _anything_. Wedding of the century in their little community.

Michelle and Sam were standing at the front of the gathering, off to the side of the altar, talking with Dean, who was the Best Man. They'd decided to forgo the whole walk down the aisle as they'd already done it. It was just a quick ceremony with friends this time. The priest who was going to conduct the ceremony was Gideon, the late Leah's father. Michelle didn't have a Maid of Honor as she had told the boys she and Jo Harvelle had promised to be each other's if they ever got married. Jo was dead therefore, no Maid of Honor. But Lisa was beautiful as a bridesmaid.

They were just about to start the ceremony, when a high-pitched wail resounded, growing unbearably loud. Sam, Dean, and the guests quickly covered their ears, hunching over to escape the noise, as Michelle just looked up listening, a smile growing on her face.

As soon as the noise was gone the Hunters were on their feet, guns drawn, looking for the source of the noise as the brothers turned to Michelle, "What was that?" Dean asked.

Michelle just beamed, "My family's coming."

Sam's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the guests, "Uh guys?" he shouted, getting the attention of all the Hunters, "Everything's fine…but we're gonna need all the Hunters on Michelle's side to move to my side, if you could?"

The Hunters looked around, confused for a moment, before doing what was requested, finding new seats on Sam's side, effectively filling every last seat.

"Sorry," Michelle smiled at them, "It's just…I have a rather…large…family, and they've just informed me they're _all _gonna make it."

Before the Hunters could question what she was talking about, there was a flash of bright white light, forcing them to turn away, and when they looked back, the seats on Michelle's side were full of various men and women. The Hunters were more stunned at the sudden appearance than threatened, so Michelle was thankful that they didn't draw their guns again. It seemed they'd figured out just what the people on her side of the aisle were. As quickly as word had spread that Sam had 'started the Apocalypse' in their community, word had somehow spread of her true parentage as well, while angels were forbidden to talk of it, the same could not be said for demons and humans. Nearly all the Hunters there now knew she was part angel as well.

"Congratulations!" a voice shouted. The trio looked over to see Chuck walking up the aisle towards them.

"Chuck!" Michelle laughed, keeping his 'code name' among the other Hunters, hugging him as the man stepped over to them, "What's all this about?"

"You're family. We're _not_ going to miss this," Michelle and Sam smiled, "And besides, I wanted to make sure you got my gift."

Michelle gave him a questioning look, but he just nodded over his shoulder. She looked over it, her eyes widening at what she saw. She gasped, drawing Sam's attention, he looked over as well, his mouth dropping open, as was Dean's.

There, walking down the aisle towards them, was John and Mary Winchester, followed by Kelly Ann and Miles Davidson, followed by Adam and his mother, then Ellen and her husband, then Jo and Ash, Jesse and his parents, as well as Jimmy Novak and his family…but it was the first three sets that stunned, not only them, but the guests as well. There were mumblings among the Hunters as they watched in shock as their fellow Hunters, _deceased_ ones, walked towards their children and friends.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed, seeing his mother beaming at him and Dean proudly.

"Mom?" Dean gaped.

"Dean," Mary smiled, stepping up and hugging her son, much like Kelly was doing with her daughter, "Sammy!" she turned and gave Sam a fierce hug as well, "Look at you both!"

"Dad," the boys greeted, stunned at seeing their father greet them with a large smile, seeming actually _happy_ for once.

"Boys," he nodded at them, before stepping forward and pulling them both into a hug.

"My boys," Mary breathed again, tears falling from her eyes. She'd been watching over them from _the moment_ she ended up in Heaven, _nothing_ and_ no one_ would stop her from being able to do so. And she told them so as well, "I am _so_ _proud_ of you," she gushed, hugging them again.

"Me too," John agreed.

"Oh!" Sam started, catching a glimpse of Michelle being released from a hug by Jo. He stepped over and tugged her back, "Mom, dad…this is Michelle Davidson, my wife."

A fresh wave of tears hit Mary as she hugged her daughter-in-law, followed by a hug from John.

"Sam," Michelle said, taking Sam's hand, "These are my parents, Kelly Ann and Miles," she introduced as her parents walked over to them.

Sam could now understand why so many Hunters had thought that Michelle was Kelly at first glance. They were the same height, same hair color, same eye color, same nose. But she had a bit of Miles in her, his ears, his eyebrows, and his smile. It was to be expected that, even though Michael was her father, Miles was her human dad, she _would_ look a little like him as well.

"It's _so_ nice to meet you boys," Kelly stepped forward and gave Sam and Dean a hug while Miles followed with a firm handshake, "We were so happy when the cupids told us that Michelle had found you Sam."

Sam blushed at that. Michelle had once said she found it disturbing that the angels seemed to keep tabs on their relationship…he now saw what she meant.

"I'm happy I found her too," Sam said, holding Michelle to his side, squeezing her in a sideways hug.

"I'm just glad I got to be here for the wedding," Jo called, stepping over as her parents greeted John and Mary and Kelly and Miles.

"It's only for today," Chuck reminded them, "As Michelle and Castiel have said, everything has a season," Dean opened his mouth to ask something, but Chuck cut him off, "And yes, Dean, they will be there for your wedding too."

Sam turned to his brother, stunned, as Dean actually blushed, he'd had no idea Dean was planning to propose to Lisa.

"Well, let's not waste time then!" came Ellen's cheer. The three pairs of couples made their way to their respective sides, Miles and Kelly sitting on Michelle's side, John and Mary on Sam's, Jo standing beside Michelle along with Lisa while Dean and Ash stood by Sam, the Harvelles and Milligans sitting with the Winchesters while the Novaks and the Turners sat with the Davidsons.

Gideon was stunned at the sight and explanation that all the people, most of the people, sitting on Michelle's side were angels, honest to God angels. He recognized Castiel from before, and was a bit confused to see two of him, but he assumed the one in the trench coat was the angel as the other one had his arm wrapped around a woman. When the man, Chuck, had requested to do the ceremony…and he'd learned in a quiet whisper from Dean that Chuck was _God_, he'd graciously stepped down to sit with the Winchesters, next to Bobby and Ben.

The ceremony happened in the blink of an eye, and before Sam and Michelle knew it, they were married…again.

The reception basically remained in the wedding location but with the chairs moved to be placed around a few tables with a line of buffet food set up. People were milling around, Hunters talking with Miles or John, some angels speaking to Mary and Kelly about their children. Dean and Lisa were standing near the buffet table, quietly speaking, as Ben and Jesse played tag with Claire. Of course, Ben had already made a pass at Claire which just made something tug inside Dean at the thought that, according to Lisa and the test she'd run, Ben wasn't his.

"You do know Lisa," a voice said beside them. They looked over to see Michelle placing a slice of the wedding cake on her plate, "That an A mother and a B father _can_ produce a child with AB blood, right?"

Dean looked over at Lisa, whose eyes were widening remarkably, stunned. She actually looked like she was about to drop her wine so Dean quickly snatched it.

"What?" Lisa breathed.

Michelle smiled mischievously, "You might want a _DNA test_ with Dean instead."

That was all she said before walking off.

Dean blinked as the words sunk in. Apparently the test Lisa had done was a simple blood test, the other man was probably type AB, which was what made her think _he_ was the father and not Dean…but…if Michelle was right…then Ben might very well be _his son_!

His moment of pure joy at the thought came crashing down as he realized something…Michelle had told them, as they sat around Bobby's table after stopping the Apocalypse to talk about _everything_ in detail, that, in order to break the curse on their family, every _existing_ member affected by the curse that was still alive had to have something sacrificed for them. She'd explained that, through Castiel's help, she'd discovered that the only remaining members of their family line were Dean, Sam, and Adam. No cousins, no uncles, no distant relatives survived but them.

Now though…if Ben _was_ his son, there was _another_ Winchester out there. The curse _couldn't_ have been broken.

"You'd think, right?" a voice said. He looked over to see Gabriel standing there with a plate piled high with food. God had granted all the angels a physical form for the ceremony, and it seemed Gabriel was getting the most out of it, not quite used to not having a physical form anymore as he'd been returned to Heaven with his brothers, "But you'd be wrong."

He half-glared at the angel, he'd realized that the archangels seemed able to read minds as well…either that or he was far too easy a book to read. He'd go with the first option.

But then the words caught up to him, he turned to face the angel, "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking the curse isn't broken 'cause of the kid right?" Gabriel smirked as Dean nodded, "Come on big boy, you really think SHE," he nodded in the direction of Michelle, who was talking with Adam and his mother along with Sam, "Would risk _that_?"

Dean blinked, "What did she give up for him?" he shook his head, confused, "What else _is_ there?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Not all sacrifices have to be as big as the ones she did for you and Sam or Adam," Dean just gave him a look, expecting more, he sighed, "She gave up her earthly protection to Lisa and Ben."

"What?" Dean asked, not understanding, what protection?

"She told you about how that bastard Azazel tried to bleed on her right?" Gabriel asked, Dean nodded, "She's always thought it was her cries or something that drove him away, and that's fine, that's what her parents told her happened."

"But it's not," Dean followed, "Was it?"

Gabriel shook his head, watching Michelle as she now turned to talk to Jimmy and his family, "When Azazel tried it, Michael could sense his daughter was in danger and began to descend…_that's_ what drove him off."

Dean blinked, "Why didn't her parents tell her?"

Michelle had gone through life thinking Michael hadn't cared, that he was _ashamed_ of her, but that proved to Dean that Michael loved her even then.

Gabriel shrugged, "I have no idea. Anyway, bro realized that he'd sensed her danger too late, it takes a few seconds to filter up to Heaven and whatnot. He wanted someone on Earth that could be instantly alerted to any supreme danger she might face. Only problem was, the only angel he'd trust with his daughter was an archangel…and I was the only archangel on Earth."

"He found you?"

Gabriel nodded, "That was the _only_ time I'd seen Michael since I left."

"I take it you agreed?"

"Of course I did," Gabriel frowned at Dean's lack of faith, "She's _family_. She's _special_."

Dean nodded, understanding, he felt the same about Sam, "But how did she give you up?"

Gabriel smirked, "When you went to see your girlfriend that last time before you were gonna let Michael jump you, you saw Michelle hug her right?" Dean nodded again, "She was tethering me to Lisa and Ben, untying me from her to tie to them. Sacrificed her protection."

Dean shook his head and looked over at Michelle, who was now standing with Sam, both of them sharing the piece of cake Michelle had gotten before. He smiled, Michelle really _was _something special. He glanced over at the line of presents, mostly boxes wrapped in newspaper, probably full of ammunition or guns, some sort or weapon, or charm, but there was one in specific he was looking for, with holes cut in the top…his gift. He quickly grabbed it and headed over to the duo.

"Hey man," Dean greeted, stepping up to Sam and Michelle.

"Hey," Sam smiled. Dean had to stop a moment, he'd never seen Sam smile _that _wide for that long. He hadn't _stopped_ smiling all day actually. He took a moment to think to himself he could get used to seeing that.

"What's that?" Michelle asked, looking at the box in his hand.

"My wedding gift for you," Dean said, holding it out, "I know you're supposed to wait, but I _really_ think it needs to be opened _now_ otherwise there may be a slightly less pleasant present in there later."

Michelle eyed him curiously before taking the top off the box, her eyes widening as she held up a golden retriever puppy, yapping quietly, "Oh," she cooed, cuddling it in her arms.

Sam reached out and touched something dangling from the black collar around its neck, "'Bones II,'" he read, before turning to Dean, who could only shrug. During their time in Heaven, he could recall how happy Sam had been to see the dog and, well, if they were going to have a house and kids, they would need a dog, "Thank you Dean," Sam smiled, realizing this was the start of Dean forgiving him for his abandonment problems in the past.

"No problem," he waved him off.

"Aw," Michelle pet the puppy, "We are going to turn you into the perfect little hunting dog, yes we are."

"_Hunting_ dog?" Dean frowned, turning to look at them, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said sheepishly, "We uh, we were thinking we might keep hunting."

"_Really_?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother.

"Really," Sam said, "I mean, you remember how Michelle said that now that Lucifer's free and the First Evil's gone, that so is Hell," he shook his head, remembering his shock when Michelle had mentioned that little fact, "All the demons are gonna be topside, swarming Earth, confused, causing chaos, trying to rally troops, start their own war…we need to stop them."

Dean blinked, "Who are you and what have you done with Sammy?"

Michelle and Sam laughed, "You're welcome to come Dean," Michelle began, but there was something knowing in her eyes.

Dean hesitated a moment, looking back at Lisa, "I…um…I'm sort of owed a beer."

Sam smiled widely, nodding, "Well then, you take your time enjoying it."

"Oh, believe me, I _will_," Dean nodded, eyeing Lisa up and down as she spoke quietly with Ben, who was glancing over at him with a broad grin. Dean couldn't help but grin back.

Michelle could only smile at the brothers as they stood there, surrounded by family and friends, safe, happy, alive. She closed her eyes, taking a breath in, just taking a moment to remember this, _this _was what she had fought and died for.

And it had been _completely_ worth it.

The End

A/N: Wow, the saga is complete lol. I hope this chapter explained everything that was unanswered. I just realized as I was editing it that like half the chapter is original, I hope it was good and believable as well. I have no idea where all the talk about Lucifer being possessed and the snake and First Evil came from. I just couldn't help but think that there were tiny little things about Lucifer that didn't add up, so I tweaked the story, tweaked the lore a little to give another possible explanation. I threw in little references to the later seasons, everything Michelle saw in her vision, everything she had to stop from happening. I also added that little part about Raphael being in league with Zachariah, no idea if it's true, but it is in this story. Also, not sure if they ever mention what Chuck is in the show, I mean he randomly disappears at the end of this episode, dressed all in white? Of course I'll think he's God, and Chuck would make an awesome one :)

I really want to take a second to thank all of you, readers, reviewers, everyone. I was only hoping for 100 reviews and you gave them to me, which made me smile like you can't believe. It really means a lot to me that you read my stories and that you (for the most part) liked them :) I hope I did you proud with this ending, as promised Michelle did not jump in the hole lol :)

On Wednesday I will be posting my new Sherlock series The Jackie Holmes Chronicles, with the first story Holmes, Sweet Holmes, a little play on Home, Sweet Home. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself. It'll be so weird not posting a full, complete, chapter for _two whole days_, lol, I'll probably go through withdrawal and post a chapter of 'The Adventures of Spaceman and Timegirl' earlier than planned, that or be as bad as Sherlock when he's 'bored.' Don't worry, I won't paint a smiley face on my wall and shoot it though :) But...with how I'm going to be posting the chapters, if I wait 2 days...we'll get The Woman just in time for Christmas, which just might be worth the wait lol :)


	23. Epilogue: Heaven-on-Earth

Heaven-on-Earth

15 Years Later…

"Uncle Dean!" a small boy shouted as he rushed at Dean Winchester as he stood on the back porch of his home.

The man in question, older, with a few wisps of gray in his hair that Lisa claimed made him look sexy and...surprisingly...mature, turned, grinning as he opened his arms to catch the small projectile that had launched itself at him, "Hey buddy," he laughed, scooping up the little boy, not more than 5 years old, "How ya doing kiddo?"

The boy grinned, "I'm great!"

He laughed, "That's good…" and then he caught sight of something around the boy's neck, a tooth on a chain, "What's this?" he picked it up a moment.

"Vampire tooth," he stated, matter-of-factly, "I ganked my first one last week for my birthday!"

"OUR birthday," a little girl with a similar necklace tugged on Dean's pant leg, making him laugh and scoop her up in his other arm, "And I helped!"

"Oh did you?" he asked them.

"Chock full of Deadman's Blood first," Sam said as he walked over with his arm around Michelle's waist, both looking a little older, but still as happy as they always did, "Michelle and I refused to let them anywhere_ near_ the vampire nest till we'd taken them all out with Robbie first."

Dean nodded, looking down at the boy and girl in his arms, Conner and Emma, Sam and Michelle's youngest children. Robbie, Robert, was their oldest, just about 15…apparently Sam and Michelle's wedding night had been_ quite_ the party. She'd come out of it finding out she was pregnant a few weeks later.

He'd laughed when Sam told him just _how_ they'd worked it out that Michelle was preggers. They'd been taking out another pagan god who, much like Leshi, had to be beheaded. Michelle had managed to take it down, Sam chopping off the head, blood splattering everywhere. He'd looked back, expecting Michelle to have a rag for him to clean up with like she always did…only to find her passed out on the ground. He'd freaked. He knew she was squeamish at the sight of 'violent and gory blood' but that was beyond any reaction he'd seen from her before. He'd insisted, once she woke up, that they go to the hospital. She'd been against it, but he'd persuaded her that it would be dangerous if that happened in the middle of an actual hunt and not at the end of it. So she'd agreed, and they'd found out she was pregnant.

Sam had called him as soon as he'd found out, screaming into the phone, which shocked Dean as he always associated Sam's screaming with anger, but he'd been SO happy. While the boy had grown into the life of a Hunter, he _did_ still want a family, the way Michelle had been raised, with some sense of stability, having given him hope to raise a child safely but still with a firm connection to his or her roots. That had shocked Dean as well, that SAM actually WANTED his children to experience hunting.

A few months later, just a few weeks after he and Lisa had been married, his parents attending just as Chuck had promised, Michelle had given birth to a healthy baby boy, they'd named him Robert, after Bobby. They'd both decided that they were not going to name their children after their parents. While they loved them dearly and missed them terribly, something about naming their child after _dead_ Hunters didn't sit right with them. They wanted their children to have a fresh start, strong, new names. But…Bobby was still alive and kicking, actually standing over at the grill right now cooking some burgers while Robbie handed him buns. Bobby had been there for them when their parents had died, both of them. They'd wanted to honor the man in that way.

But their other children…

Dean shook his head, Sam and Michelle were well on their way to making a small army at the rate they were going. They had five children, well, _technically_ they'd only been trying for four, wanting two boys and two girls, but the last set had resulted in unexpected twins, Conner's twin sister Emma, who was older than him by only 2 minutes.

The twins were five, both with Sam's brown hair, but Michelle's gray eyes. Both little know-it-alls like their parents. They were too young to really get out into the big hunts, but Sam and Michelle wanted them to know about the creatures they were hunting so the little tykes ended up helping them research…they were actually really good at it too.

The twins' older sisters were Amelia, Mia, who was 8, had Michelle's chocolate brown hair and Sam's eyes. She was a spitfire like Michelle but with Sam's temper to her. She'd just started going on hunts and was at the phase where, if someone set her off, she'd kick them in the shins or punch them in the stomach…Dean hoped she'd grow out of it, it was a little _too_ much like Michelle in how she'd deal with him and Sam when they all used to hunt together.

The next oldest daughter was…

"Katie!" Michelle shouted as something thunked against the bottom of his and Lisa's porch, "What did I tell you about throwing your knife around?"

Dean looked over to see a knife_ was _embedded in the bottom of the porch, unable to stop himself from chuckling at that. Katie, Katherine, was just like Michelle. JUST like her. She was a tough, dedicated, careful Hunter, a 12 year old version of Michelle, complete with knife and long brown jacket. She looked just like her too, spitting image of Michelle, much like Robbie was the spitting image of Sam.

"That I should only throw it at a target or a monster," Katie sighed, "But mom!" she whined a little, "Ben set one up for me!"

Dean leaned over more to see there _was_ a target hanging from under the porch, "Ben?" he called.

"Yeah dad?" 25-year-old Ben asked, grinning, clearly trying to be innocent but very much looking guilty as a result.

The test results came back only days after Sam and Michelle's wedding, Ben _was_ his son. The DNA proved it. He'd cried. He admitted it. Ever since he'd learned about Ben's existence, something about the boy stuck with him, and _every_ _time_ he imagined himself happy it was with him and Lisa. To find out it was _real_, that Ben was _his_, that the dream was _actually_ happening…yeah, he'd cried.

He sighed, he couldn't be mad at Ben for setting up the target. He'd taught Ben how to defend himself, knowing that, just because he was living the 'apple-pie life' Sam had once asked him to live, didn't mean the demons and other monsters he'd hunted all his life wouldn't come after him, hearing he'd retired, hearing he had a family to target. He'd taught Ben how to shoot, how to throw knives, how to fight, much to Lisa's chagrin, but she understood. Especially when a few techniques he'd insisted on teaching her saved her life when a demon attacked her in their house.

They'd moved immediately after, calling up Michelle for copies of the plans her parents had for their house. He'd built his own demon proof house, Sam coming to help along with a few other Hunters. As with Michelle's, iron was used for all the metal, wood with differen symbols, paint mixed with salt, cement mixed with holy water, and protective runes on the doors as decorative pieces. But he'd done one better, a rosary in the plumbing so _all_ the water in the house was technically holy water and a Devil's Trap painted in the center of the rooms and doorways on all the floors before the carpeting and tiles were put down to trap any demons stupid enough to go after them again. The Hunters that had helped had taken copies of the plans with them for when they eventually settled down or just to offer the extra protection to retired Hunters.

Ben, ever the Hunter by the Winchester blood in him, had come back from school one day when he was 17 with a bloody nose. Lisa had freaked but he'd just asked what happened. Ben had tried to play it off, making it sound like he'd fought off five guys. Till Mickey, their 6-year-old (at the time) daughter, told them he'd gotten punched by the new girl.

Mickey, Michelle, was their first and only child after Ben, now 14, she was still his little…princess. He understood why Gabriel called Michelle that so often. He'd been terrified he'd be a horrible father, screw his kids up for life, the way he sometimes felt his father had. But, after seeing himself doing an ok job with Ben, he and Lisa decided to give it a shot with a baby this time. They'd wanted to be surprised at the birth, not knowing the gender, but Lisa had been adamant that it was a boy, saying she had the same cravings as with Ben. So they hadn't given much thought to girl names as a result. When she'd been born, he'd looked at her and simply said 'Michelle.' Because really, that beautiful baby wouldn't be there if it hadn't been for Michelle and everything she'd done for him and Sam, for Lisa, for Ben, for the angels and the humans…he owed her so much still. Naming his daughter after the woman who had given him the life he'd been dreaming of was a no brainer.

And Michelle had cried at that. Actually cried, so touched that he'd name his daughter after her. He'd just shrugged and said he wanted a strong name for his little girl.

Mickey was as girly a girl as they came, pink everywhere, dresses, cute shoes, the opposite of Michelle, but still…she was a tough cookie, she could fight, she could handle herself and…just like Michelle…she _loved_ saying 'I told you so.'

Apparently she'd also told Ben to leave the new girl alone or the girl would punch him. And she had. Ben had made a pass at the new girl, _constantly_, irritating her. Following her after school probably _hadn't_ been wise either, but Winchester men knew what they wanted in a girl.

She'd punched him for being a stalker.

So Dean_ had_ to invite the girl to dinner.

Wasn't often a girl got the jump on his son like that.

And...his gut told him there was something different about her.

When she'd come over, she'd stared at the runes on the doors and he KNEW what it was. She was a Hunter, in town with her folks for a hunt. She'd been completely floored when she realized she punched the son of _the_ Dean Winchester and started apologizing. Her parents had apparently run into the Winchesters once, a long time ago and told her stories of them. Ben had waved it off and soon her parents had come over and they were all talking about hunting. Dean had managed to convince them to stay in town till their daughter, Abby, graduated, knowing Ben was smitten with the girl and knowing that, in the life of a Hunter, it was typical to move around. He'd offered to help them demon proof the small house they were renting to keep them safer.

And now Abby was looking like a part of the family more and more every day. She was Ben's girlfriend as of their third year of college and, if Ben got his way, by Christmas, she'd be his fiancé. Ben and Abby had both gone off to college, something Abby hadn't even considered till she'd met Michelle...and nearly had a heart attack at meeting a 'former' Davidson in the flesh. Dean had been surprisingly ok with Ben not hunting 24/7 and leading a semi-normal life, going to college and all. Though Ben had secretly told him that, after he graduated with his degree in engineering, he and Abby planned to go cross country, actually hunting and so they had.

They usually joined up with Sam, Michelle, and their brood, during the holidays and summers, hunting together, Lisa choosing to stay back and keep an eye on the younger kids for them, not exactly as into hunting as the rest of the family. She wasn't an _active_ Hunter per say, she was a _defensive_ one. She wouldn't go hunt but if something attacked her or her children...it was _dead_.

It warmed his heart to see Ben choosing to experience life as a Hunter with a real Hunter, not with the family but with a girl he hoped would one day be family. Abby was _just_ what Ben needed, what Lisa had been to him, what Michelle had been to Sam, a swift kick in the pants. A woman who could handle him, handle his family, handle his life, and make him fall in love. That was all he ever wanted for his children, for them to love and be loved, to be happy.

Mickey was just as bad as he had been in the flirting department, she'd gone through quite a few boyfriends, and she was only 14! He'd actually sat her down for a father-daughter talk, bringing up his own past, the women he'd used and abused, leaving in the dust, not caring about them, doing things with them that...she'd cut him off and said that she was waiting till marriage for that sort of thing. Before grimacing. At that age, the thought of sex was still a disturbing one. She'd just said that she was a little like her aunt, she knew how special it was to wait. And she would. And if a boy even _tried_ to force her, she'd castrate him with the knife her Aunt Michelle had gotten her for her 10th birthday. He'd laughed, and cried, a little at that.

He'd raised a strong girl. A strong son. Just like his brother and sister-in-law had raised strong children.

He shook his head, realizing Ben was still waiting for him to speak, "Set the target up _away _from people please."

"Sure," Ben laughed, grabbing the target off a hook and moving it to the other end of the yard where no one was standing. Dean sighed, Katie and Ben, well there was no question who Ben's favorite cousin was. Just like there was no question who Robbie's favorite cousin was, Mickey. Even Abby had a favorite, Mia, who she was currently having a small 'sparring' match with, really just showing the girl some other self-defense moves she'd picked up on her own travels. But he knew that Mickey and Ben loved all their cousins the same, some just had more in common and a softer spot for others.

"So how's it going?" Sam asked as Dean set down the squirming twins who ran off to their dog Bones II, chasing him around and playing with him. The dog really _had_ become a supreme hunting dog. He was silent on command, barked at danger, cuddled with the kids, and tore the face off creatures that dared try to attack his family.

"Good man," he nodded, "Really good. What about you? Settling down just yet?"

It was a joke. They were settled, for the most part. They lived in Michelle's old house, expanded for more rooms, their children attended public school, though most of them were more interested in learning the finer points of hunting from their parents than what 2+2 equaled. Their kids had a far easier life than Michelle had, not so much military training all day, but…balanced. Made them more dedicated, more attentive, during the times their parents taught them about hunting. They hunted on breaks, on holidays, during the summer, all over the country, all over the world.

Though...the last few years, things had been calming down.

Apparently something they had said as a joke to two men at the first ever 'Supernatural' convention had sparked a wildfire reaction.

'We read the books.'

When 'Chuck' had published the last two series of 'Supernatural' books, about how Michelle had gone to Hell instead of Dean, how Sam was drinking demon blood, how Lilith was the last seal, how Lucifer had been freed and then saved, Dean being the vessel for Michael, what Michelle really was, Sam's wedding, Dean's reunion with Lisa and Ben...the underground following hit the surface.

Damien and Barnes had become the first 'Disciples of the Winchester Gospel,' people who took the books as gospel truth about demons, spreading word that the books were real, that the creatures were real, the story was real, the hunting was real. New Hunters were popping up every single day, ordinary people taking precautions against the few demons that remained, against the creatures they had nightmares about, the things that went bump in the night, the battle in the shadows now in the light.

The following of the books had skyrocketed.

And with it, the demon population and the creature population had diminished exponentially.

What with Hell having been literally erased, the souls that were tortured in it had been sent to Purgatory which was now drastically different than it used to be. Purgatory, which had originally held the souls of supernatural creatures, ancient monsters such as the Leviathans too, had been in chaos after the souls of humans, the terrible sinners who would take millenia for God to forgive enough to possibly let into Heaven, appeared along with the portals out of Purgatory for them closing. Hunters all over the world had had three years to prepare for the eventual escape of the Leviathans and Eve from Purgatory, the walls being weaker with the increased human presence. When the creatures had attacked, they'd been ready. They'd gathered together, each had a weapon, a bone of a righteous mortal soaked in Lucifer's blood, a captured Alpha's blood that Crowley had procured, and Crowley's blood as well as Phoenix Ashes packed into shotgun rounds to stop Eve. The creatures hadn't stood a chance and had all been wiped out as they surged out of Purgatory, leaving only the souls of supernatural creatures and humans within. The angels had soon taken care of that though, wiping out the supernatural souls within as the human Hunters fought the Leviathans and Eve. Now Purgatory was a place reserved for sinful human souls to toil in until they _might_, one day, be forgiven by God and allowed into Heaven.

Crowley, of course, had only offered his blood and gotten hold of an Alpha for his own purposes, needing the powerful enemies the Leviathans were wiped out before he could launch his own attack. A few years after they'd stopped the Leviathans there had been a showdown with Crowley, Katie was just 3 at the time. The 'King of the Crossroads' had been trying to gather an army of his own, using the Alphas, the first of every creature...but Sam, Dean, Michelle, Bobby, a few other Hunters, and the Archangel Castiel had taken care of that too. As Michelle had promised, she'd killed Crowley herself, breaking the contract with Bobby's soul, the man healed again by Castiel so he could walk before Castiel went back to Heaven. The Alphas, now destroyed, meant no new creatures could truly be born either, they were all in chaos with their 'fathers' now destroyed, making them easier to hunt.

The demons especially had fallen into panic. With no powerbase left, they'd had swarmed the Earth and, with more and more people becoming aware of them, they'd all but faced their end. No new demons were able to be created now that Hell was gone, except for the very powerful demons able to make one or two every few years. But they were nearly extinct as well.

Hell, even ghosts and poltergeist were at an all time low as more and more people took precautions with their deceased loved ones. Cremating them or burying them in lead-lined coffins. Even witches were fading out, the most central source of their powers, the devil, now gone. And with all the other creatures falling to an all time low in population, it left the new Hunters little else to do but hunt down the vampires and werewolves and other creatures that could spread via infection.

"Definitely not," Sam laughed, pulling Dean from his thoughts, "But it's been pretty quiet."

Michelle nodded, "It's getting harder to find a decent demon for the kids to practice on."

Dean laughed, "Well, they've all been neutered, can't really make more of them nowadays."

Sam sighed, glancing at Michelle, "We think they're probably gathering together, biding their time, hiding out till we 'think' they're gone before attacking."

Dean snorted, "Good luck to 'em, you've got your own army against them. 7 Hunters, and that's assuming it'll happen _before_ your kids have their own kids and double or triple the number."

"8," Michelle corrected, taking a sip of water.

Sam started to nod, when he froze and spun to her, "8?"

She smiled, "We'll finally get the even boys to girls," she nodded, her hand resting on her _just_ slightly swelling stomach.

"I'll get my Kyle?"

She laughed, for all his love of his children, he'd wanted to name Connor Kyle, but since he had picked the first boy, she got to pick the second, "Yes, you'll get your Kyle."

Sam laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her. He'd wanted a _big_ family, loving how close a relationship hunting had given him and Dean and wanting his children to experience that as well. She'd only wanted three children, he'd persuaded her for four, they'd ended up with five, and now...due to Sam and her damned weakness for him...they would have six.

Dean whistled, "And the army grows ever stronger."

"Just so you know," she pointed at Sam as he pulled away, "I'm getting my tubes tied after this."

He laughed, he wouldn't fault her for it, six kids...

15 years, 6 children, a house, a life, and a future hunting demons to near extinction.

It truly was Heaven-on-Earth.

A/N: I got a few reviews/PMs about what happened after the events of Swan Song. And it was a good point, where I had the story go made the rest of the seasons almost non-existant, so it's a great question to ask 'well, what happened later?' I wasn't planning on writing out an epilogue chapter, which is probably why it's a little on the short side (sorry!) but I really wanted to give a glimpse of the future, what happened to Sam, Dean, and Michelle. Even talk a little about _some_ things from later seasons playing out, like the Alphas and Leviathans, not exactly in the context the show had them go, but referenced. Also, not sure if the show got to the whole 'Winchester Gospel' thing that Castiel mentioned when they first met Chuck or not, but this is my interpretation of what the books could have come to mean. And now, Michelle is a Winchester :) I sort of wanted to show the aftermath of Michelle saving Lucifer and how that impacted the Hunters around the world. No idea where the names came from for the kids, well, except Robbie and Mickey.

I hope you all liked this little Christmas gift :) Today I will also be giving you...

A new chapter of Recollections.

A new chapter of The Adventures of Spaceman and Timegirl.

And! TWO drabbles for Sneak Peeks (the second to be posted in a few hours).

AND! The Woman, for my Sherlock story (Holmes Is Where the Heart Is).

Wow! I hope you all enjoy them :)

Happy Holidays!


End file.
